


Todo lo Incorrecto

by IreneGarza



Series: Lo Correcto y lo Incorrecto de Lovesbitca8 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Co-workers, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mutual Pining, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Romance, Sequel, Smut, Teenage Draco Malfoy, brief mentions of sexual slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 165,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneGarza/pseuds/IreneGarza
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN "All The Wrong Things" de lovesbitca8 Secuela de "La Forma Correcta De Actuar" . PoV de Draco
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Lo Correcto y lo Incorrecto de Lovesbitca8 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060814
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Wrong Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452923) by [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8). 



> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas, muchísimas gracias por estar aquí y comenzar ésta nueva traducción junto conmigo. Les dejaré las notas de la autora, súper importantes. Aunque sí me gustaría resaltar que, aunque la primera persona del singular no sea su narrador favorito al leer, deberían darle una oportunidad . EN VERDAD. Yo soy de esas que prefieren leer en tercera persona, pero el fic vale la pena y este estilo de narración es necesario para meterse en la piel de Draco . Denle una oportunidad, les prometo que no se van a arrepentir.
> 
> Éste capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med
> 
> Nota Autora: hola. ;) Gracias por seguirme hasta acá.
> 
> He intentado marcar una diferencia entre la voz de Hermione en LFCDA y la que necesita Draco en esta historia, por lo que el tiempo verbal y el PoV son diferentes. Si leer en primera persona no es lo tuyo, no hay resentimientos. El Universo Alterno de La Subasta se narrará nuevamente en el PoV de Hermione y en tercera persona. Así que supongo que nos veremos allá. :)
> 
> Además, el lado de la historia de Draco puede volverse mucho más oscuro, y obviamente, desde la perspectiva de un chico adolescente. Así que ténganlo en cuenta en el futuro. Puede haber advertencias en esta historia.
> 
> * ESTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA INDEPENDIENTE * - “La Forma Correcta de Actuar" debe leerse antes de ”Todo lo Incorrecto"

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 1

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Viernes 27 de agosto de 1999_

Están murmurando otra vez, intentando mantener al mínimo el volumen de su voz para que el prisionero no pueda escucharlos. Pero el prisionero está a cuatro metros de distancia, y no lo están logrando.

Desearía que me sacaran de la habitación si lo que necesitan es discutir. Que me lleven de vuelta a la pequeña habitación en la que me tenían esta mañana. Pero, por supuesto, me dejaron aquí en medio de todos, en una jaula. En exhibición.

Elijo un punto a un metro de distancia para fijar la vista ahí. No quiero mirarlos, y no quiero quedarme dormido. Suelto un bostezo.

—Sr. Malfoy. Su siguiente testigo ha llegado. ¿Está listo para continuar?

Casi sonrío. ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

Asiento en respuesta, interesado en ver qué "testigos" puedo tener.

Y Harry _Puñetero_ Potter entra. Me mira y tiene la audacia de hacer una mueca, como si sintiera compasión por mí. Vaya broma.

Le preguntan sobre la noche en que Dumbledore murió. Nadie me había dicho nunca que Potter estuvo allí todo el tiempo. Él dice algo sobre una cueva, y volar de regreso, y luego Aparecer en la Torre de Astronomía.

Ya conozco esta historia, así que cierro los ojos.

—Y luego lo vi bajar su varita.

Abro mis ojos y Potter me está observando, y yo hago una mueca despectiva sabiendo que nada de lo que diga podría ayudar con mi caso. Sus ojos brillan. ¿Acaso empezará a llorar?

—Vi a Draco Malfoy bajar su varita cuando Albus Dumbledore le ofreció su protección. Creo que habría aceptado la oferta si los mortífagos no hubieran entrado en la Torre de Astronomía en ese preciso momento.

—Señor Potter, la noche del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore ya está redactada en el informe del testimonio que ofreció Severus Snape. No podemos reabrirlo esa noche.

—¿Y si tengo nueva información? Información que puede ayudar al acusado. 

—Ya nos ha dicho que Draco Malfoy no pudo matar a Albus Dumbledore —el dolor del recuerdo me sacude—, y eso lo tenemos en el archivo.

Una pelirroja interrumpe. 

—¿Tiene nueva información para nosotros, señor Potter?

Observo a Potter trastabillar con sus palabras, intentando encontrar el camino de vuelta hacia sus nobles intenciones. Comienza a hablar de la noche en que los rapiñadores los capturaron. Me mira una vez, rápidamente, y me alegra darme cuenta que ya estoy mirándolo confundido.

¿Qué podría tener que decir sobre aquella noche? Recuerdo su piel cubierta de pústulas, su cicatriz hinchada, desfigurando su estúpida forma. Recuerdo a mi padre obligándome a bajar a echarle un vistazo. Y sus inquietantes ojos verdes observándome.

Por supuesto que era Harry Potter. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro lo habría sabido.

—…y él se negó a identificarme —dice Potter.

Una risa estalla de mi garganta. Una burla. Supongo que esa es una forma de verlo.

Potter se da vuelta para mirarme. Y el ligero horror en su rostro lo vale. Le sonrío como si acabara de atrapar la snitch.

—Señor Potter —pregunta la pelirroja—, tengo algunas dudas sobre Dolores Umbridge y las acciones del señor Malfoy durante el tiempo que ella presidió Hogwarts.

Yo suspiro. Me acomodo en mi jaula. Me recuesto contra las barras y cruzo los tobillos y los brazos, y dejo que me condenen.

El sonido de la voz de Potter se funde con el entorno. Y espero un cambio en el aire. Después de diez minutos más o menos, siento que se ha ido.

—Señor Malfoy. —Un hombre canoso—. Ésta es su oportunidad de hacer algún comentario respecto al testimonio proporcionado. ¿Tiene algo que decir?

Yo levanto una ceja.

El hombre canoso se frota el puente de la nariz. He logrado exasperarlo. Diez puntos para mí.

—Señor Malfoy, permítame recordarle que está enfrentando una condena de hasta ochenta años en Azkaban. Si tiene algún comentario o alguna aclaración que hacer respecto al primer testimonio, le recomendamos que lo haga ahora, si puede ser de ayuda en su caso.

Nada me mantendrá fuera de Azkaban, idiotas. Ya lo han decidido. Si el testimonio del propio Harry Potter no puede ayudarme, necesitarían desenterrar a Dumbledore para lograrlo.

—Anotado. —Mi voz es áspera, pero al menos la insolencia está en su lugar. Algunas túnicas moradas ponen los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces procederemos, señor Malfoy.

—Adelante. 

Una mujer rubia suspira y me mira con lástima. La odio por eso.

El hombre de cabello gris le pide al pequeño mago corpulento de la puerta que traiga al siguiente testigo.

¿Otro? ¿De verdad? Mantengo los tobillos cruzados, los brazos cruzados y recuesto la cabeza sobre las barras, cerrando los ojos.

—Indique su nombre.

—Hermione Jean Granger.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe. Mi pie izquierdo toca tierra firme, descruzando los tobillos en caso de caerme.

La miro. Túnicas color gris pardo, unos horrendos zapatos grises. Tonos neutros por todas partes. Parece que está intentando desempeñar su papel de escoria del Ministerio. Lo cual es cierto, según escuché la última vez.

—Hermione Jean Granger. Está usted aquí por su propia voluntad, sin haber sido convocada en defensa del acusado. ¿es correcto?

Estoy conteniendo la respiración. Esperando su respuesta.

—Sí, es correcto.

Ella está agarrando la barandilla de la plataforma de testimonios y mirando al frente. Comienza con su discurso -mucho más ensayado que el de Potter- sobre alguna noche del pasado marzo, y no es hasta muy tarde que me doy cuenta de que está hablando de esa noche.

Y ella todavía no voltea a mirarme.

Como de costumbre.

Como siempre.

Aparto abruptamente mis ojos de ella y observo a las personas de túnica púrpura. Mis ojos se dirigen a la mujer rubia que siente lástima por mi. Me doy la vuelta y retomo mi posición. Tobillos cruzados, brazos cruzados. No recuerdo en qué momento dejé caer mis brazos. 

Me concentro en construir los muros que no he necesitado durante meses. Estoy oxidado. La única Oclumancia que uno necesita en Azkaban es para esconderse de sus pensamientos.

La melodía de su voz me atraviesa e intento no escuchar, sólo percibo fragmentos sobre "darles tiempo suficiente para escapar" y "elegir no identificar a Harry Potter".

Comienzo desde el principio.

Un montón de ladrillos frente a mí. Rojos, comunes. Coloco una línea simple frente a mis pies. Una herramienta manual se mueve rápidamente para llenar los agujeros con la pasta adhesiva.

El Wizengamot comienza a hacerle preguntas. Ella no ha ensayado para eso. No escucho sus palabras, sino el tono y tempo de su voz. Suena como cuando Severus solía atosigarla hasta hacerla equivocarse.

Coloco la segunda capa de ladrillos rojos encima de la primera. Y lentamente comienza a formarse un muro que se construye a partir de la nada. Una tercera capa, el mortero acumulándose entre los ladrillos.

—¿Tuvo usted alguna relación con el señor Malfoy durante sus años en Hogwarts?

Aprieto los dientes y me concentro en la nada que siento.

—Éramos compañeros de clases.

Construyo la cuarta línea de ladrillos, cada vez más descuidada, apresurado por llegar a la quinta y la sexta fila.

La imagino en mi mente y, de pronto, el muro se construye hasta su ombligo. Ella me mira en mi mente, preguntándome qué estoy haciendo.

Los ladrillos llegan hasta su cuello.

Escucho el nombre de mi madre saliendo de sus labios y eso me detiene. Me giro para mirarla en la vida real. Ella está aferrada a la barandilla y ruborizada.

—…debido a su "ayuda durante la Batalla de Hogwarts". Creo que ya he explicado un momento en el que la ayuda de Malfoy fue necesaria. Creo, incluso, que puedo mencionar otras acciones y momentos en las que las acciones del acusado hablaron de él no como un mortífago, sino como un hijo o como alguien muy joven. Creo que los crímenes del señor Malfoy deberían ser expugnados y se le debe otorgar un perdón completo.

Y me río cuando me doy cuenta de que, en este caso, yo soy el "señor Malfoy", y Hermione Granger me ha elegido _a mí_ para rescatarme.

Un _perdón completo_. Como con sus elfos domésticos. Ahora soy yo su proyecto de caridad.

Ella se da la vuelta para mirarme y sus ojos están muy abiertos y aterrorizados. Y escucho los ladrillos desmoronarse y caer al piso.

Atemorizada. ¿De mí?

O _por_ _mi_. Se ha imaginado cómo sería mi vida en Azkaban. Y se aterroriza por mi. Y siente lástima por mi.

Se gira hacia las personas mayores de púrpura y la veo luchar por mí. Sin ninguna razón, excepto que me tiene lástima.

—...Lo que sí me cualifica es que soy humana y soy capaz de encontrar espacio para el perdón…

Y ella me ha perdonado.

Bueno, quién le pidió que lo hiciera.

Observo como se eleva su temperatura mientras responde, su rostro rosado y sus manos apretando la barandilla como si prefirieran estar alrededor del cuello de alguien. Y ella es magnífica y está aduciendo cada cosa que he intentado no recordar. Se ve exactamente como la recordaba. Y mis ladrillos están regados a mis pies.

—Draco Malfoy no asesinó a Albus Dumbledore. Él no mató a nadie. Por lo tanto, no veo por qué está siendo juzgado por el Wizengamont en pleno, como si fuera un asesino y un firme seguidor del Señor Tenebroso. El que su apellido sea Malfoy no significa que ustedes puedan dejar caer sobre sus hombros los pecados de la guerra.

Todo se queda en silencio. El Wizengamot está inmóvil.

Y ella piensa que me conoce.

Me abstuve de pensar en ella por casi un año. Cancelé mi suscripción al Profeta meses atrás. La tenía guardada en su caja, pero ella tenía que irrumpir aquí, reinsertándose de nuevo en mi vida. Tenía la esperanza de pudrirme en paz, pero ella tenía que arruinar mis planes.

Un ardor familiar se enciende dentro de mis entrañas, ese que no puedo determinar si es deseo de besarla o de matarla. Como la llama de una vela que bailotea en cualquier dirección con el viento.

Siento que el Wizengamot se remueve. Le agradecen su testimonio.

Ella se gira para mirarme, y sé que yo la estoy observando con ojos como dagas. _La misericordiosa Hermione Granger_. Protectora de los oprimidos.

Y, en un momento, ella pierde toda su confianza. Pierde el calor y la pasión y me mira parpadeando, como si yo estuviera drenándola. Yo espero a que ella me sostenga la mirada. Tal vez que me suelte un “De nada, Malfoy”.

Pero parece que se arrepiente de mirarme. Se ve aterrorizada.

Se baja del estrado de testigos y sale, con sus horrendos zapatos grises resonando al caminar.

¿Es _esta_ la última vez que la veré? ¿Aterrada y cautelosa? Y sintiendo lástima por mí.

Me asalta un recuerdo de ella sonriendo, aferrándose a Potter y tomada de la mano de Weasley. Cansada, feliz y victoriosa después de la batalla final, mientras yo la observaba desde la mesa de Slytherin junto a mi madre. _Eso_ era lo que tendría.

Y ahora esto.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿le gustaría hacer algún comentario respecto al testimonio proporcionado?

Algo está mal con ella. Algo no tiene sentido. Y estoy a punto de ir a Azkaban de veinte a ochenta años.

—Esta será su última oportunidad para dirigirse hoy a la corte. Lo interrogaremos después del almuerzo y, posteriormente, nos reuniremos nuevamente el lunes para tomar sus declaraciones finales y emitir su veredicto.

¿Por qué había venido? ¿Qué querría? ¿Tan sólo soy un elfo doméstico para ella?

Los escucho gritar mi nombre una vez más, algunas mujeres malhumoradas se ponen ansiosas.

Un pensamiento me presiona, empuja a través de mi garganta y baja hacia mi pecho.

_Tengo que salir_.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Viernes 27 de agosto de 1999 - más tarde_

Me lleva una hora convencerlos de mi valor para el Ministerio en las actuales investigaciones sobre artefactos oscuros y mortífagos. Les sugiero un período de prueba, por el tiempo que deseen, pero no están satisfechos. Finalmente, la pelirroja sugiere que les proporcione mis recuerdos a modo de testimonio. Todos aman la idea.

Lucho por encontrar una forma de evitarlo mientras reúno una lista de todo lo que desearía que nunca viera otra alma. Todos esos recuerdos que viven en una parte aislada de mi mente. Los recuerdos que la habilidad y el entrenamiento me ayudaron a enterrar.

Finalmente, llegan a un acuerdo. Me piden recuerdos de cualquier cosa relevante para los próximos juicios e investigaciones, tres meses de libertad condicional en el Ministerio -trabajando directamente con Potter, supongo- y mi presencia en las siguientes audiencias de los mortífagos que aún están en juicio.

Me miran esperando mi aceptación. Como si fuera fácil. Estoy a punto de aceptar cuando la pelirroja habla. 

—Y, por supuesto, me gustaría incluir, entre los recuerdos que proporcione, el 30 de marzo del 1998.

Un murmullo de "¡eso, eso!" y "eso sí que podría ayudarte, querido". Aprieto la mandíbula mientras pienso en una chimenea y un grito. Me rasco la sien y pregunto. 

—¿Quién tendrá acceso a estos recuerdos? —Me imagino a Harry Potter comiendo palomitas mientras se acurruca junto a su pichoncita Weasley frente al Pensadero.

—El Wizengamot.

—¿ _Y_ la Oficina del Aurores? —pregunto.

—Exclusivamente el Wizengamot —dice la rubia. Ella me está mirando atentamente, viendo a través de mí.

Yo asiento. Odio todo esto. Después, considero los veinte años que recibió mi padre. Tendré treinta y nueve años para entonces. Recuerdo los planes que hice durante mis primeros meses en Azkaban, cómo soñaba con crear una empresa o con simplemente escaparme a Francia para hacerme cargo de los viñedos.

Y, luego, sus ojos aterrorizados, pálidos y sin vida, como su ropa. Como todo lo demás respecto a ella. Y necesito averiguar qué le pasó.

—Acepto.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Jueves 7 de diciembre de 1995_

La clase doble de Pociones junto a los Gryffindor solía ser mi favorita de todas. Me encantaba ver a Potter y Weasley trastabillar mientras realizaban las recetas más sencillas, y cuando Severus se burlaba de ellos o ignoraba la mano de ella en el aire... ah, eso era oro puro.

Ahora se habían convertido en una grosera tortura.

Soñé con ella anoche. No fue la primera vez y no será la última, lo sé. Pero hace que estas clases dobles sean insoportables.

Snape me observa detenidamente durante toda la lección y hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para mantener mis ojos apartados de ella. Él me llama una vez y rápidamente me recupero y le doy una respuesta. Tal vez sea incorrecta. Su mirada se queda fija en mí mientras ella dispara la mano hacia arriba para hacer una pregunta y yo parpadeo –más bien, mi ojo se crispa- para mantener la mirada fija al frente de la habitación. 

—Señorita Granger.

—¿Pero eso no haría que la descuraina se integrara demasiado rápido?¿Qué no debería ser agregada lentamente?

Siento los músculos de mi mandíbula apretarse. Ella tiene razón. Y daría cualquier cosa por rebatirle, pero no tengo ni idea de qué poción estamos discutiendo. Y luego pienso en cómo me gustaría corregirla. Con las manos pegadas al escritorio y la falda levantada.

Sacudo la cabeza.

Y, de pronto, comienzo a imaginar que es ella quien me corrige _a mi._ Dándome lecciones, con sus muslos separados rodeándome y sus manos sobre mis hombros, rebotando mientras me alecciona sobre la forma adecuada de integrar descurraina a una poción.

—Señorita Granger. —La voz de Snape me devuelve al presente—. No solicité correcciones.

Escucho a Crabbe reírse entre dientes a mi derecha. Y dirijo mis ojos hacia la pizarra, reacomodándome en mi silla e ignorando la incomodidad en mis pantalones.

No necesito mirarla para saber que sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Y, con suerte, tal vez ella esté mordiéndose el labio para evitar resongar. No necesito dejar que mis ojos se deslicen en su dirección para saber que ella estará garabateando furiosamente, escribiendo con caligrafía desordenada e irregular. Pero no importa. Ella revisará sus notas más tarde y las escribirá nuevamente, haciéndolas legibles y detalladas.

Trago saliva y empiezo a tomar mis propias notas.

Pasan veinte minutos y supongo que la clase está por finalizar.

—La clase terminó. Señor Malfoy, por favor, quédese un momento.

Miro fijamente mi libro de pociones, sintiendo la mirada de mis compañeros alrededor mientras guardan sus cosas. Vuelvo a sentarme. Inmóvil y paciente. Un movimiento desde la esquina atrae mis ojos y, por supuesto, es ella. Sin razón alguna.

Ella mira hacia otro lado tan pronto nuestros ojos entran en contacto y continúa guardando sus cosas. Es la penúltima persona en salir por la puerta.

—Draco. —Él ha usado mi nombre de pila, así que sé que, sin importar lo que Severus tenga que decirme, no es respecto a la escuela—. ¿Por qué estás tan distraído?

Me muerdo la lengua y volteo a verlo. Él me mira por encima de su nariz.

—Los TIMOS están por empezar —le digo—. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Y ahora soy prefecto. Muchas responsabilidades.

Él me examina. Yo decido quedarme callado hasta que vuelva a hablar.

—Te sugeriría —me dice— resolver estas... responsabilidades cuanto antes, Draco. —Sus ojos se deslizan hacia la puerta. Él agita una mano para cerrarla con candado. Después, vuelve a agitarla y siento el zumbido de un hechizo silenciador. Yo suelto un suspiro lento y él vuelve a hablar. 

—No te ayudará en nada estar _distraído_. Estos momentos requieren toda tu concentración.

Lo miro parpadeando y me pregunto por qué la necesidad de conjurar un hechizo silenciador. Él me está mirando directamente a los ojos, como tratando de decirme que yo debo entender algo. No parece que vaya a decir nada más, así que me levanto y recojo mis libros.

—Por supuesto, Severus.

—¿Irás a casa para Navidad este año, cierto?

Lo miro con el libro de pociones a medio guardar en mi mochila.

—Sí, ese es el plan.

—Estoy seguro que eres consciente de la posibilidad de recibir… visitas estas vacaciones. —Su voz se agudiza al final y ahora entiendo por qué ha silenciado la habitación—. Es probable que incluso se vuelvan invitados permanentes. 

Me estremezco ante la idea de Lord Voldemort deslizándose por la Mansión.

—No, no tenía la certeza. —Trago saliva—. Gracias por avisarme. —Me quedo quieto, sin saber si ya hemos terminado.

—Incluso es posible que tengas la oportunidad de conocer algunos familiares. Del lado de tu madre. Si no es esta Navidad, será un poco después. Estoy seguro. —Sus ojos son negros y taladran los míos.

¿Tía Bellatrix? Pero ella está en Azkaban. ¿Una fuga?

Me está contando planes confidenciales. Me está mirando, vertiendo información en mi mente y no sé qué quiere de mí.

—Será una feliz reunión, sin duda, —intento. Tal vez él está poniéndome a prueba.

—Te invito a mantenerte concentrado. Cuando conozcas gente nueva, Draco.

Concentrado. 

—Por supuesto. Gracias, Severus.

—Tus _distracciones_... podrían ser muy peligrosas —me dice. Él se acerca a mí—. Para ti y para la señorita Granger.

El frío se retuerce en mi pecho. Siento la piel de mi rostro vibrar, tensarse. Mis ojos están abiertos y fijos en él.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

Él suspira. Sus ojos recorren mi rostro, mi cuello y hombros, y regresan a mis ojos.

—Eso nunca funcionará con él, Draco. O con tu tía. O incluso con tu padre...

—No tengo idea de lo que estás intentando deci...

—¿Tienes una relación con ella o sólo estás imaginándotela?

Avanzo un paso hacia él y mi rostro se calienta.

—No. Tengo. Idea. De. Qué. Hablas. —Acentúo cada palabra, siseándoselas en la cara. Ahora soy casi tan alto como él.

Él frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada. Se aleja de mí, de vuelta al frente de la habitación.

Estoy viendo rojo mientras aviento mi pluma y tintero en la mochila. 

—Tienes todas las características de un gran Oclumante, Draco. Cuando te sientes acorralado, pones tu mente en blanco. Tienes tendencia a la autoconservación. La mayoría de las personas comenzarían a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones o en sus seres queridos, pero tu mente se enfoca en la tarea a realizar. —Me da la espalda—. Sería muy sencillo para ti aprender.

—No necesito Oclumancia —le siseo—. No tengo nada que esconderle al Señor Tenebroso. —Arrojo mi mochila al hombro—. ¿Leer las mentes de tus alumnos se ha convertido en un mal hábito?

—No fue necesario que me adentrara en ella, Draco. En lo absoluto. Estabas gritándomelo —me dice. Yo resoplo en respuesta—. Necesitas comenzar a controlar tus emociones y tus pensamientos. Yo puedo ayudarte.

—No necesito ayuda. No te necesito. —Camino a zancadas hacia la puerta, sacando mi varita para desbloquearla.

—Si el Señor Tenebroso llegara a enterarse...

Yo me doy la vuelta.

—¡Él no se enterará! —Y siento que mi aliento me abandona. Lo he admitido en voz alta. No parece ufanarse por ello. Parece devastado. Aprieto la mano alrededor de mi varita. Intento relajar mi rostro y burlarme—. Sólo es sexo. Sólo es una fantasía. —Me encojo de hombros—. Tengo quince años.

Él me mira fijamente. 

—Entonces te sugiero que te desahogues con una persona más… _adecuada_.

Yo trago saliva. Él agita su mano y libera los hechizos de la habitación. 

Abro la puerta y salgo corriendo.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

***BLOOPERS DE EDICIÓN***

como habrán notado, ahora tengo beta <3 y ella me ha sugerido poner aquí algunos comentarios graciosos que hemos discutido durante el proceso de beteo. 

*Línea original del fic*

_—Ya nos ha dicho que Draco Malfoy no pudo matar a Albus Dumbledore —el dolor del recuerdo me sacude—,_ _y eso lo tenemos en el archivo_ _._

**MEM:** Váyanse a la mierda flojos.

*Línea original del fic*

_Recuerdo a mi padre obligándome a bajar a echarle un vistazo._ _Y sus inquietantes ojos verdes observándome._

**MEM:** Por momentos, esto se me hace muy Drarry jajaja

**IG:** Ay ya sé... pero... Son palabras de lovesbitca8, no mías. Yo le pondría" y sus exasperantes ojos verdes", pero tampoco me quiero tomar tantas libertades XD.

*Línea original del fic*

_Una mujer rubia suspira y me mira con lástima._ _La odio por eso._

**MEM:** Amo que sea tan imbécil Debo estar mal de la cabeza xd

*Línea original del fic*

_Un perdón completo. Como con sus elfos domésticos._ _Ahora soy yo su proyecto de caridad._

**MEM:** No, imbécil, para de llorar

**IG:** jajajajaja si aquella es cabezota, éste le dice "comper que ahí voy"


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas!!! Aqui estamos! Hace unos días le han tirado café a mi lap, y el teclado murió trágicamente… pero, ya me la están arreglando, por fortuna no se mojó nada más y es reparable. Les comento que en este fic será publicado una vez por semana, los viernes. Ésto debido a que me gustaría que cuando inicie con la traducción de La Subasta, el fic ya esté terminado. Y para ello faltan aprox. 12 capítulos, lo que se traduce en 24 semanas, número exacto de capítulos que tiene Todo lo Incorrecto. 
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med
> 
> Nota Autora: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han mostrado interés y apoyo por esta historia! La cantidad de amor hasta ahora es una locura y no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente. Sé que el tiempo y el POV están ahuyentando a algunas personas, pero gracias por seguir conmigo. Mi respuesta es: ¡Bueno, ustedes querían estar dentro de su cabeza! jajaja

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 2

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 5 de junio de 1998 _

Mi desayuno favorito. Pasteles de calabazas traídas especialmente de un lugar donde es temporada de calabazas. Mis mermeladas y bollos favoritos. Huevos, frijoles, salchichas.

Y todo sabe a ceniza.

Padre lee el periódico con los ojos inmóviles. Madre se levanta para caminar por la habitación con una taza de té y platito en la mano. Miro los pasteles de calabaza en mi plato.

Ayer capturaron a los Nott. Y a los Goyle. Y al padre de Pansy. Probablemente, se llevaron a Pansy para interrogarla, pero sé que no encontrarán Imperdonables al inspeccionar su varita. La pondrán rápidamente en libertad.

—¿A qué están esperando? —susurra madre—. ¿Por qué aún no nos capturan? 

—Para comprobar si escaparíamos —responde padre, y da vuelta a la página.

Ojalá lo hubiéramos hecho. Años atrás. Ojalá me hubieran enviado a Durmstrang como padre deseaba.

—Recuerda —dice él—, puedes pedir que un miembro de Wizengamot esté presente en tu interrogatorio. —Él levanta su taza de té—. La Oficina del Aurores debe acatar tu solicitud. Te recomiendo encarecidamente que...

—Gracias, Lucius —interrumpe madre con los ojos fijos en la ventana—. Pero ya recibí suficientes “recomendaciones” tuyas.

Un estallido.

Hix, uno de los elfos jardineros aparece en la habitación.

—Amo Malfoy —chilla con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ellos están aquí.

Padre cierra su periódico. Madre termina su té y toma su servilleta, presionando la tela contra sus labios.

Yo observo mi desayuno y me pregunto si alguna vez volveré a ver tanta comida.

Padre se pone de pie y lo seguimos fuera del comedor rumbo al recibidor. Nos paramos en línea recta, frente a las puertas principales. Siento que padre voltea a verme.

—Sé fuerte, Draco. Esto no durará para siempre.

—No lo sabes —le contesto.

—No tienes que responder ninguna pregunta hasta que un miembro del Wizengamot esté presente. Recuerda eso —dice, acomodándose las mangas—. Si me necesitas, sólo tienes que escribirme...

—¿Qué podría necesitar  _ yo _ de ti? —le susurro.

Siento sus ojos sobre mí mientras mantengo los míos fijos en las puertas principales. Mi madre me toma de la mano cuando las puertas se abren con un estallido y unos veinte Aurores las atraviesan. Nuestras varitas salen volando de nuestros bolsillos -no  _ mi _ varita, aún tengo la de mi madre- y un hechizo me alcanza por detrás de las rodillas, así que caigo sobre ellas. Levanto mis manos en el aire, mis padres hacen lo mismo.

Ellos están gritando cosas y yo intento seguir sus instrucciones. Veo que mi padre empieza a negociar. Lo amarran y lo sacan. Después a mi madre; eso es más difícil de presenciar.

Entonces, es mi turno. Un joven Auror, de apenas veinticinco años, me detiene. Creo reconocerlo de Hogwarts. Cuando me pone de pie, su puño se clava en mi estómago tan rápido que ni siquiera sé qué pasó. El aire me abandona y me doblo por la mitad, viendo luces.

Me arrastra hacia él y jala mi cabeza hasta su rostro, tomándome del cabello con su puño y con su agrio aliento directo en mi nariz.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Malfoy.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 27 de agosto de 1999 - más tarde _

Alguien debió informarle a mi madre que sería puesto en libertad. Debía reunirse conmigo para almorzar antes de que el juicio se reanudara por la tarde. Pero, cuando los guardias me escoltan a un área de espera, ella está allí, sonriendo como boba.

Ella me abraza y siento vergüenza por mi apariencia. Grasosa y descuidada. Me susurra palabras cariñosas y mis ojos se desvían para encontrar a Rita Skeeter también allí.

—¡Oh, pero qué guapo estás Draco! —Sus ojos bailan sobre mí—. Pero primero tendremos que asearte un poco.

Hay una ducha en el pasillo, y mi madre me da jabón y champú. Los que solía usar en casa. Tengo curiosidad por descubrir cómo supo que debía traerlos. Las duchas en los calabozos del Ministerio son más agradables que las de Azkaban, y termino en cinco minutos, aún sin acostumbrarme a la idea de tener tiempo ilimitado. Tiempo que nuevamente me pertenece.

Cuando regreso a la habitación vistiendo una túnica limpia -nueva, comprada sólo para mí-, finalmente le pregunto a Rita qué está haciendo aquí.

—¡Por  _ El Profeta _ , cariño! —Rita toma mi codo y me lleva a una habitación contigua donde se ha instalado un fotógrafo—. No podíamos verte salir del Ministerio vistiendo esas porquerías de Azkaban. No, necesitaremos tomar algunas fotos aquí y algunas otras saliendo junto a tu madre. 

Yo le frunzo el ceño. 

—¿Eres mi agente de prensa?

Ella se ríe y me golpea el brazo, y supongo que esa es mi respuesta. Ella seca mi cabello con su varita, y yo la dejo hacerlo, sintiéndome incómodo por tener las manos de alguien sobre mí.

Creo que mi madre ha sido la única persona que me ha tocado en quince meses. Sólo sus abrazos en las visitas mensuales. Y los guardias agarrándome de los codos mientras me conducían hasta allá.

Skeeter me indica que mire a la cámara y la luz me ciega mientras su fotógrafo salta a mi alrededor.

Después de un breve almuerzo, me llevan de vuelta a la sala del tribunal y colocan viales vacíos frente a mi. Me entregan mi varita y apenas soy capaz de reconocerla. Me pregunto si aún me responderá. ¿No le pertenece ahora a Potter?

Mientras se desliza en mi mano, la varita zumba. Al menos me reconoce.

Me paso el resto de la tarde hurgando en mi mente y sacando recuerdos de ella como hierba mala. Tengo que etiquetar cada filamento plateado a medida que van entrando en su vial y explicarle al Wizengamot el significado de cada recuerdo. Tardo horas.

Mi madre está esperando a que termine. Me llevan a Azkaban para limpiar mi celda y, luego, me dejan bajo la custodia de mi madre. Toman fotografías mientras salimos.

Cuando nos vamos, pienso en mi padre, encerrado en algún lugar de este castillo. Si bien mi madre me visitó una vez al mes desde que fue puesta en libertad, nunca me permitieron ver a mi padre mientras estuve recluido en Azkaban. Y, al dejar atrás la fortaleza, espero poder dejarlo atrás también a él.

Madre y yo volvemos a casa. Justo como la dejé. Con la diferencia de que ahora es sólo Mippy quien nos recibe. Y me pregunto qué se supone que debo hacer con todo este espacio. Me pregunto cómo puede soportarlo madre. 

Estamos en el vestíbulo, cerca de las chimeneas, y mi madre me pregunta qué me gustaría hacer.

—¿Dormir, supongo?

—¿Tienes hambre?

Estoy a punto de responderle cuando veo que las puertas de la sala de estar están cerradas. Ella sigue mis ojos mientras trago saliva.

—Ya no me gusta mucho esa habitación —dice ella—. Ni el comedor. Ahora prefiero comer en el ala este. 

Parpadeo, intentando bloquear la imagen del cuerpo de la profesora Burbage cayendo sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Renovémoslos. Ambos.

Ella asiente y me sonríe. Me deja ir a la cama. Subo la escalera, casi perdiéndome en el camino. Finalmente, encuentro mi habitación, pero sólo después de pasar la habitación contigua. Me muevo rápidamente para evitar mirar su interior.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 23 de diciembre de 1991 _

—¡Y dejaron que él entrara al equipo así como así! —Golpeo mis manos contra la mesa—. Las reglas de Hogwarts dicen que ni siquiera puedes tener una escoba durante el primer año; pero McGonagall le dio una, claramente mostrando favoritismos, padre. 

—Sí, Draco, me lo contaste en tus cartas. —Él bebe un sorbo de su té matutino.

—¿Y no está expresamente prohibido en las reglas que un alumno de primer año esté en el equipo? —digo yo—. He estado buscándolo en la biblioteca, pero no encontré la referencia por ninguna parte. 

—Creo —dice madre— que los de primer año pueden hacer la prueba, pero sólo pueden hacerla usando una escoba de la escuela. —Ella se acaricia la comisura de los labios con su servilleta.

—¡¿Cómo es  _ eso  _ justo?! Padre, debe haber algo que puedas hacer al respecto, en serio.

—No te preocupes, Draco. El año entrante estarás en el equipo y podrás vencer a Potter sin tener que romper ninguna regla. —Él cambia la página de  _ El Profeta _ —. ¿Cómo van tus clases? ¿Esperas obtener buenas notas?

—Sí, padre. —Recojo mi tostada—. Soy el mejor en Pociones y muy arriba del promedio en el resto de las clases.

—¿Qué tan arriba? —Sus ojos ahora están fuera del papel, mirándome con interés por primera vez.

—Soy el segundo, creo —le digo, levantando altivamente una ceja como él me enseñó.

—Excelente, Draco, —dice madre.

—¿Y quién es el primero? —pregunta, torciendo la boca.

Yo entrecierro los ojos hacia la mesa, arrugando la servilleta sobre mi regazo. Contesto con un gruñido.

—Hermione Granger.

—¿Granger? —dice madre, mirando a padre con los ojos entrecerrados—. No conozco a los Granger, ¿tú sí?

—¿Está emparentada con Héctor Dagworth-Granger, el pocionista? —pregunta padre.

Yo me burlo y contesto.

—Por Merlín, no. Es una  _ sangre sucia _ .

—Draco —me dice madre—, no puedes utilizar esa palabra en la escuela.

—Bueno, no estoy en la escuela, ¿verdad? —La miro fijamente.

—Cuida tu tono —dice padre. Yo pongo mala cara y apuñalo los restos de mi desayuno—. ¿Una hija de muggles en primer lugar de su clase? ¿Es una Ravenclaw?

—Es Gryffindor —me burlo—. La mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

—Ah —padre sacude la cabeza—, eso lo explica. Todos en esa maldita escuela se han suavizado con Potter y Dumbledore. Estoy seguro que, en realidad, no ha obtenido mejores calificaciones que tú, Draco. Están inflando sus puntajes.

Miro a mi madre y ella le alza una ceja a padre antes de beber de su taza de té.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —pregunto ávidamente—. ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Ella es tan irritante! Salta de arriba abajo como si tuviera que ir al baño cada vez que algún profesor hace una pregunta. Se la pasa tomando notas constantemente. Su letra es horrible. Y escupe información completamente inútil en todo momento, aunque nadie se la haya pedido. —Levanto mi vaso de jugo, pero tengo otro pensamiento antes de poder beber—. ¡Y ella se la pasa todo el tiempo en mi mesa favorita de la biblioteca! Cada vez que entro, ella está sentada allí, leyendo  _ Historia de Hogwarts _ o cualquier otro libro mundano, ¡y estoy tan harto de ella!

Cruzo los brazos y frunzo el ceño hacia mi plato. Padre da vuelta a una página del periódico, pero madre está mirándome.

—¿Y cómo luce la señorita Granger? ¿Es bonita? —pregunta ella, llevando a sus labios la taza de té. Mi ceño se profundiza y veo que padre baja las páginas de su periódico para mirarla.

—¡No! ¡Es horrenda! Tiene una enorme melena de horrible cabello castaño, me sorprendería que fuera capaz de ver la mitad del tiempo. Y nunca se ha vestido apropiadamente. ¡Y ni siquiera me hagas hablar de sus dientes...!

—Oh, qué pena por ella —interrumpe madre, alisando el mantel—. Entonces, ¿no tiene ninguna cualidad que la redima? —Madre levanta los ojos hacia mí y siento que padre se remueve a mi lado.

—¡Ni una sola! —me burlo.

—Narcissa —dice padre, y suena como una advertencia, pero no entiendo la causa—, sólo tiene once años.

—¿Y qué? —dice ella—. Yo tenía once años la primera vez que alguien me llamó una “horrenda excusa de Black” en el Gran Comedor.

—Sí, pero yo tenía trece años —dice padre, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sinvergüenza. —Madre le guiña un ojo.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Alterno mi vista de uno al otro—. Madre, eres más bonita que tus dos hermanas combinadas.

—Sí, tu padre lo sabe ahora y también lo sabía entonces. —Madre se acomoda el cabello sobre su hombro, sonriéndole a su esposo. Estoy a punto de vomitar cuando padre habla.

—Draco, ¿has logrado conocer a la señorita Parkinson? ¿O a la chica Greengrass?

Me encojo de hombros, tomando nuevamente mi tenedor. 

—Sí, están bien. Son muy estúpidas.

—Qué pena que no todas las chicas puedan ser tan brillantes como Hermione Granger —dice madre. Ella toma un sorbo de su taza de té y me mira.

—Sí, supongo... —mi voz se desvanece mientras le frunzo el ceño a mi desayuno. 

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 28 de agosto de 1999 _

Despertar en mi propia cama es extraño. No puedo dormir en el colchón la primera noche -demasiado suave, demasiadas almohadas-, así que llevo las sábanas al piso y duermo al lado de mi cama. Mippy me encuentra ahí a la mañana siguiente, causando una gran alboroto.

Tampoco puedo encontrar las escaleras por un largo rato. Ir a desayunar con madre por las mañanas es mentalmente extenuante.

Paso un poco de tiempo volando. Encuentro algunas escobas viejas los primeros días e intento volar un par de horas. Mis músculos se han atrofiado en Azkaban.

Estoy ofendiendo a Mippy con mi falta de apetito. La pequeña cosita está tan emocionada de cocinar para dos que se vuelve completamente loca durante la primera semana. Ella prepara comidas de cinco tiempos para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Mi madre logra tomar pequeños bocados de cada platillo y agradecer a la elfina, pero yo no puedo comer nada más que sopa y pan. Los dulces y las especias me revuelven el estómago.

Skeeter nos visita el lunes. Mi madre nos instala en la biblioteca, vigilándonos por encima del carrito de té. Ella quiere hablar sobre mi vida social. Yo me río; no tengo ninguna.

—¿Qué hay de Blaise? —pregunta madre—. ¿Ya sabe que fuiste liberado? Podría ponerme en contacto con su madre.

—¿Y arreglar una cita de juegos? —le disparo. Ella me mira fijamente y se vuelve para preparar el té de Skeeter—. Todavía está en Italia.

Skeeter se sienta muy al frente, casi cayéndose de su asiento. 

—El verte junto a viejos amigos de Hogwarts -especialmente aquellos que no estuvieron tan involucrados en la Batalla Final, como otros- hará maravillas por ti, querido. —Ella se da golpecitos en la barbilla—. ¿Qué tal la señorita Parkinson?

Veo los ojos de mi madre volverse lentamente hacia mí. Pienso en la montaña de cartas, postales y fotos que Pansy me envió durante el año pasado. Fueron desechadas al salir de mi celda, sin haber sido contestadas.

—No estoy seguro de dónde estamos Pansy y yo.

—Bueno, ¡entonces es mucho mejor descubrirlo! —Skeeter sonríe y su pluma escribe notas flotando por detrás de su cabeza. Frunzo el ceño y miro el objeto fijamente—. Hablando de mujeres hermosas y solteras —dice Skeeter—, ¡¿cuándo podremos verte paseando por la ciudad?! —Ella me analiza con ojos ambiciosos.

—¿Paseando por la ciudad?

—¡Con una chica, querido! —Ella se ríe, y el sonido es desagradable—. ¿Tienes... cuántos? ¿Veinticinco?

—Diecinueve.

—¡Mejor aún! —Sus ojos brillan—. ¡El mundo quiere enterarse cómo gasta su tiempo libre el heredero de los Malfoy! Con quién estás saliendo, con cuántas estás teniendo citas. —Ella asiente hacia mí, en confidencia—. Tú, Draco Malfoy, eres una mercancía. Y tenemos que presentarte al mundo como tal.

—Soy un ex mortífago, sin amigos y sin ningún propósito en la vida —le susurro.

—Sólo si te permites serlo. —Ella me guiña un ojo.

Al día siguiente, Skeeter publica un artículo sobre mis actividades. Un hermoso itinerario inventado por la propia Skeeter, que detalla mi vida cotidiana. De hecho, intento seguirlo. Quienquiera que sea el dueño de este horario, suena como un tipo muy interesante.

Ese día, salgo de la Mansión por primera vez. Voy a hacerme un corte de cabello. El horario de Skeeter dice que tomo el almuerzo todos los días donde Florean Fortescue, así que decido ir a comer un sándwich.

Venir hoy al Callejón Diagon es un gran error. Es 31 de agosto, el último día de compras antes de que el Expreso de Hogwarts salga el 1º de septiembre. Las calles están abarrotadas, las tiendas repletas y yo soy demasiado reconocible.

Se me encoge el pecho y no puedo respirar mientras los padres alejan a sus hijos de mí, y un Slytherin de cuarto año intenta saludarme de lejos antes de que sus amigos lo jalen del brazo.

Aparezco en casa. Había sido una misión fallida.

Pero al menos Skeeter publica el miércoles que estuve en el Callejón Diagon ayudando a los jóvenes Slytherins a escoger sus uniformes.

Cuando madre me pide que regrese al Callejón Diagon ese sábado, yo me niego.

—Draco, ese libro ha estado en reserva desde hace una semana. En verdad necesito tenerlo. 

—Entonces, recógelo tú. ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

—Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, Draco —dice ella, presionando los nudillos sobre su frente como una damisela en apuros. Esta debió haber sido mi primera pista—. Además, es Cornerstone. Sé que a Morty le encantaría verte de nuevo. —Ella se da vuelta, su voz flotando hacia mí—. ¿Tal vez podrías pasar un rato ahí, como solías hacer?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y salgo a hacer su diligencia. El Callejón Diagon está considerablemente menos concurrido, pero sigue siendo fin de semana, así que tengo que esquivar a los paseantes casuales y escabullirme entre los excursionistas. Ver nuevamente Cornerstone después de tantos años es como respirar aire fresco. La tienda de la esquina con la puerta en un ángulo extraño.

Por un momento, entro en pánico, preguntándome qué pensará Morty de mí. Pero caigo en cuenta que aún le vende a mi madre, por lo que no debe desdeñar tanto a la familia Malfoy. O, al menos, no a los Malfoy que fueron Black.

Abro la puerta, aliviado de no encontrar una multitud. Aquí nunca ha habido tumultos. Era deleitable observar a la gente y soñar despierto cuando era más joven, fisgoneando desde una cornisa a la que Morty me permitía subir cuando entraban mis compañeros de clase, o cuando quería esconderme porque mis padres venían a recogerme. O esperando a que ella llegara a buscar libros… 

Me aclaro la cabeza mientras subo los dos escalones hacia el mostrador, intentando quitarme de la cabeza el recuerdo de contemplarla eligiendo libros. 

Y, como un hechizo, ella emerge de los estantes de la derecha. Me detengo, en un solo pie, pues el otro se quedó a medio paso. Ella revolotea camino al mostrador, y mis ojos se abren cuando se coloca tras él, sacando de repente los recibos de un cajón, como si trabajara aquí. Como si el lugar fuera suyo.

— Pensé que trabajabas en el Ministerio.

Ella voltea. Sus ojos se ensanchan al verme, y veo su aliento quedarse atascado en su garganta.

Aterrorizada. De mí.

Arrugo la frente. Sus ojos vagan sobre mí y me siento cálido mientras me examina. Levanto una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

— No —dice ella—.  Digo... Es decir, sí. Así es, pero no los fines de semana . —Ella me mira fijamente—.  Los fines de semana trabajo aquí.

Su voz es tensa, sorprendida y cauta. Sus ojos brillan y su respiración es superficial. Yo miro hacia otro lado antes de empezar a concentrarme en la forma en que su pecho asciende y desciende. 

— Obviamente  —intento, condescendiente—.  ¿Pero por qué?

Ella abre la boca para responder y no emite ningún sonido. Su lengua es rosa. Sus ojos bailan sobre mi rostro y quiero que me frunza el ceño. Quiero que me llame mortífago y me diga que me largue. Quiero que actúe como siempre.

Entonces, de pronto contesta.

— Es una librería. Yo amo los libros.

Siento que el aire sale de mis pulmones antes de poder decidir si se trata de una carcajada, una burla o una risa ahogada.

— Lo recuerdo . —Aparto mis ojos de ella, tratando de quitarle importancia—.  Vengo a recoger un libro.

Ella salta. Como si estuviera sorprendida. 

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! —El sonido es brusco y me saca del trance en el que me tiene—.  ¿Lo dejaste reservado?

La veo dirigirse inmediatamente a la letra “M” y le digo:

— Está a nombre de Black. —Ella me mira rápidamente y un sentimiento de vergüenza me invade, ese que asocio con  _ Malfoy _ —.  Es un pedido de mi madre.

La veo calcular esa información. Luego saca el libro y le sonríe. Ella comienza a hablar algo sobre duendes, pero yo observo sus dientes, sus labios y la luz en sus ojos. Y siento celos del libro que sostiene entre sus manos, el libro al que le sonríe. Me siento mareado y justo antes de que ella me mire, con el fantasma de su sonrisa en sus mejillas, recuerdo que me he olvidado de algo. Una barricada. Proyecto un muro, precipitado, de piedras grises. Algo que debí haber tenido en su lugar desde el momento en que ella emergió de los estantes. Sus ojos caen sobre mí y yo estoy escondido detrás de las piedras.

— Tu madre tiene un gusto excelente en los libros.

— Me aseguraré de hacérselo saber . —Siento que mi rostro se relaja.

Ella me extiende la bolsa y hemos terminado. El negocio ha concluido. Pero quiero quedarme.

— ¿Por qué Cornerstone? —Tomo la bolsa.

Ella abre la boca de nuevo y no sale ningún sonido. Y yo me deleito de haberla dejado sin palabras por segunda vez en el día.

— Creo que es porque se encuentra en la esquina del Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Hor...

— Ya sé por qué se llama Cornerstone —la interrumpo. ¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza?—.  ¿Por qué estás trabajando aquí y no en Flourish y Blotts? Pensé que te habría gustado ayudar a los alumnos de primer año a seleccionar sus libros de texto y comprar su pergamino. Organizar reuniones mensuales del club de fans de Gilderoy Lockheart.

Me está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de decirle algo maravilloso. Y, por mi vida, juro que no puedo ni recordar de qué estamos hablando.

— Supongo que me gusta más Cornerstone porque está más apartada. Es más difícil ser reconocida aquí . —Ella mira hacia otro lado, sonrojada. Y ni siquiera puedo comprender cómo debe ser para ella ahora que la guerra ha terminado y todo el mundo conoce su nombre. Ahora tiene una idea de cómo ha sido para mí.

— Solía venir aquí durante el verano por la misma razón. —Mis ojos vagan hacia la cornisa en la que Morty me permitía sentarme. Donde podía mirarla...

— Yo nunca te había visto aquí.

La miro y casi parece que ella desearía haberme visto.

— Ese era el punto ¿no?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y supongo que es un adiós. Miro su rostro por última vez, en caso de que no tenga otra oportunidad, e inclino mi cabeza hacia ella.

Qué estúpido. Debería haberle dicho adiós o agitado la mano. Sacudo la cabeza y suspiro al salir, preguntándome si ya habrá desaparecido tras los estantes. 

Tomo el lado sur del Callejón Diagon y entro en la oficina de  _ El Profeta _ . Le pido a la mujer de recepción una copia de cada periódico impreso desde junio del año pasado. A ella se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas y le pido que las hagan llegar a la Mansión Malfoy lo más pronto posible. 

Llego a casa y aviento el libro al lado de mi madre, sentada en su sofá de la biblioteca.

—¿Viste a Morty?

—No, él no estaba allí.

—Oh. ¿Y te topaste con alguien interesante?

Me detengo en mi camino hacia la puerta, girándome para ver su ceja levantada desde este lado de su libro.

—Hermione Granger trabaja allí —le digo, mirándola.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ella está inmóvil. Una excelente pantomima de sí misma.

—Pero tú ya sabías eso.

Ella baja el libro y parpadea inocentemente.

—¿Lo sabía?

Yo sacudo la cabeza y subo las escaleras. Mippy aparece una hora más tarde, cargando consigo los ejemplares de  _ El Profeta _ de junio de 1998. Le digo que llegarán más y ella lloriquea mientras desaparece.

Comienzo con el 5 de junio de 1998. Hay una breve mención de mi cumpleaños, pero es engullida por la noticia de los arrestos de Nott, Goyle y Parkinson del día anterior. Lo tiro a la basura. Hubo un periódico vespertino ese 5 de junio que detallaba el arresto de la familia Malfoy de esa mañana. Cambio la página, intentando reaclimatarme a la sociedad. Continúo mirando cada día hasta que finalmente, el 12 de junio, una foto de los tres adorna la portada. Ese día, relataron su glorificado viaje de acampada. Una semana después, mi madre había sido puesta en libertad y supongo que le debo un agradecimiento a Potter por eso.

Coloco a un lado el periódico del 12 de junio. Encuentro otra foto del Trío Dorado en la portada de  _ El Profeta _ del 26 de junio. Recuerdo ese artículo. En él, Weasley contaba que quería ser una estrella de  _ quidditch _ , como la sanguijuela que es, y Potter decía que comenzaría a trabajar para el Ministerio.

Ella quería volver a Hogwarts. Justo como había sospechado que haría, pero igual me sentí frustrado. El mismo pensamiento que tuve cuando leí este artículo en Azkaban aquella vez vuelve a asaltarme: ¿cómo podría volver a ese lugar después de todo?, ¿por qué no querría seguir adelante? Ella no necesitaba sus ÉXTASIS ni cursar el último año. No existe una persona en el mundo mágico capaz de negarle algo. 

Arrojo el periódico encima del otro. Me concentro en el resto de junio, encontrando cosas que ahora me resultan interesantes, como la jubilación de Cuthbert Mockridge. Hace un año, sólo le había echado un vistazo a su artículo mientras recorría las páginas, en busca de alguna mención sobre la fecha de mi juicio. Ahora, me causa gracia lo optimista que fui. 

Termino con los periódicos de junio de 1998. Con mi varita, lanzo un hechizo de corte en los periódicos que separé a mi lado y, antes de darme cuenta, ya he cortados los artículos. 

Voy a mi armario, a la cajonera en la parte de atrás, y me agacho para abrir el cajón inferior. Lo encuentro tal como lo dejé. Una caja de zapatos y un juego extra de sábanas. Levanto la parte superior de la caja de zapatos y encuentro el rostro de ella mirándome desde los recortes del Profeta de hace años. En la parte superior, está el artículo que escribió Skeeter sobre su relación con Krum y Potter al mismo tiempo, cuando estábamos en cuarto año. No recuerdo por qué tenía ese artículo hasta arriba. Ella está abrazando a Potter en la tienda de los campeones y voltea cuando la cámara los atrapa, con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados. Iguales a los de la semana pasada en mi juicio. 

Coloco los nuevos recortes de periódico de junio dentro de la caja, cierro la tapa, cierro el cajón de la cómoda y apago la luz del armario.

Mippy aparece con los ejemplares de julio. 

Y yo no duermo.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ N/T: Actualizaciones todos los viernes. _

**.**

***BLOOPERS DE EDICIÓN***

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ — _ _ Qué pena que no todas las chicas puedan ser tan brillantes como Hermione Granger _ _ —dice madre. Ella toma un sorbo de su taza de té y me mira. _

**MEM:** Shippeándolos desde el día uno xd

**IG** : jajajajaja Creo que es la fundadora del Dramione!.

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ —Hermione Granger trabaja allí —le digo, mirándola. _

_ —¿Ah, sí? —Ella está inmóvil. Una excelente pantomima de sí misma. _

_ — _ _ Pero tú ya sabías eso _ _. _

**MEM:** JAJAJAJA, la conoce tan bien. Pero no tanto para haberlo previsto antes.

**IG:** Es porque viene tarugo de Azkaban jajaja

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Me está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de decirle algo maravilloso.  _ _ Y, por mi vida, juro que no puedo ni recordar de qué estamos hablando _ _. _

**MEM:** Ya tiren de una vez, plz.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas! Mi lap ya volvió, todas salúdenla con amor! jajaja Ok no. XD No me extiendo mucho porque después de una semana lo que quieren es leer a Draco, no a mí jajaja así que, disfruten!
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 3

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles 19 de enero de 1994 _

Hay un hechizo muy útil que Blaise me enseñó el año pasado:  _ Oculus Dolus _ . Es un truco que hace que tus ojos parezcan enfocados en una cosa para cualquiera que te observe, pero, en realidad, puedes mirar a donde quieras. 

A Blaise le gusta usar ese hechizo para tomar siestas en clase de Transfiguración sin que McGonagall se entere. También afirma haberlo utilizado para convencer a Daphne Greengrass de bañarse con él en el lago, diciéndole "No te miraré mientras te desnudas", pero aún intento corroborar esa historia con Pansy.

Encontré todo tipo de usos para el hechizo durante el año pasado. El más reciente es para descubrir por qué Hermione Granger está mirándome.

Me sorprendo a mi mismo al admitir que no he hecho nada para merecerlo. Ha estado mirándome toda la semana, empezando desde el sábado en la biblioteca. Supuse que estaba molesta porque llegué primero para tomar su mesa favo...  _ mi _ mesa favorita.

Entonces recordé que había estado mirándome durante la clase de Historia de la Magia dos días atrás. Ese día, tomé el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, después de haberlo devorado durante el fin de semana, para leerlo por segunda vez, cuando me encontré con sus mirada helada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Le sonreí burlonamente. Pensé que tal vez estaba molesta porque yo estaba ignorando al profesor Binns al leer una novela en clase -no es que fuera su maldito asunto-, pero ayer sucedió nuevamente en la biblioteca.

La muy maldita estaba ocupando nuestra mesa – _ mi _ mesa favorita-, así que no podía ser esa la razón. Pero, luego, ella me miró fijamente mientras yo me ocupaba de mis asuntos, releyendo algunas páginas de este nuevo libro que disfruto bastante.

Cuando la descubrí mirándome ayer, lancé un  _ Oculus Dolus _ . Para ella, yo estaba leyendo el libro, pero, en realidad, me pasé toda la tarde examinándola, tratando de averiguar cuál era su problema conmigo.

Además de los problemas de siempre, por supuesto.

Yo cambiaba de página de vez en cuando, y ella resoplaba.

Ahora me encuentro en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, y estoy intentando empezar el libro desde el principio otra vez. Pansy está a mi lado, charlando con Tracey Davis, y puedo sentir sus malditos ojos sobre mí nuevamente.

_ Oculus Dolus. _

Está mirándome a través de todo el Gran Comedor, y me sorprende descubrir que ni Potter ni la Comadreja están con ella. Finnigan le hace una pregunta y luego ella se da vuelta para mirarme.

Intento concentrarme nuevamente en la historia. Releo la parte donde la Reina Malvada transfigura a su hijastro en perro. Me hace reír de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás leyendo, Draco? —canturrea Pansy. Se me encima metiéndose bajo el brazo y yo me la sacudo. 

—Un libro. ¿Has oído hablar de esos?

Pansy me frunce el ceño y yo me levanto, tomando mis cosas para salir al vestíbulo. Por el rabillo del ojo, la veo ponerse de pie y seguirme.

Está acabando con mi paciencia y me doy la vuelta para esconderme tras una estatua al tiempo que ella aparece por las puertas, mirando en dirección a la Sala de Slytherin.

Yo saco mi varita y salgo. 

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando, Granger?

Ella voltea y sus ojos se posan en el libro bajo mi brazo.

— ¿Terminaste con ese libro? —Ella coloca sus manos en su cadera de esa forma tan irritante. 

Yo miro el libro. 

— ¿Qué?

— En realidad no deberías leer libros que ni siquiera son tuyos en la mesa del comedor. Si derramaste aunque sea una pequeña gota de café sobre las páginas, Madame Pince no te dejará vivir para el final del día . —Ella mira hacia otro lado—.  Confía en mí.

¿Qué tontería es esta?

— Bien, qué bueno que yo no tomo café —le digo. Después me giro, ignorándola, y comienzo a alejarme.

— ¿Terminaste de leerlo o no? —me grita ella a la distancia.

Por Merlín, ¿no puede bajar el volumen? Odiaría que alguien piense que estamos teniendo una verdadera conversación.

— ¿A ti qué te importa,  _ sangre sucia _ ? —Sonrío y sigo caminando. Estoy confundido porque no he escuchado un jadeo indignado o un lloriqueo autocompasivo. Dije " _ sangre sucia _ ", ¿o no?

— ¡Sólo puedes sacar un libro por dos semanas como máximo!

Me giro y le grito. 

— ¡Entonces puedes tenerlo en dos semanas! —Yo sonrío—.  ¡A menos que lo registre nuevamente!

Ella resopla y camina a zancadas de vuelta al Gran Comedor.

¡Por Merlín, cómo la odio!

Observo el libro verde y dorado en mis manos. ¿Armó todo este alboroto por un maldito libro? ¿Ha perdido horas de su vida mirándome durante la semana sólo porque yo tenía este libro?

Abro la tapa y reviso la hoja de registros de la biblioteca. Encuentro su nombre seis veces. ¡ _ Seis veces _ !

Sólo Granger es capaz de enojarse con alguien por un maldito libro. 

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes 7 de septiembre de 1999 _

Katya Viktor era una cosita flacucha la última vez que visité Bulgaria.

Por supuesto, yo tenía nueve años, así que tampoco era muy impresionable. Ella tenía doce años y me ignoró completamente mientras nuestros padres brindaban por sus respectivos logros.

A lo largo de los años, la he visto modelar equipamento de quidditch que sabía que nunca usaba, ofrecer fiestas para los Ministros Búlgaro por lo que sé que no tenía edad suficiente para votar y usar collares de diamantes para  _ Corazón de Bruja _ que sé que le pagaban por utilizar.

Cuando ella entra en el bar, con el cabello agitándose a su espalda y las cabezas girando para seguirla con la mirada, es difícil recordar aquel palo de escoba de doce años.

Sus ojos aterrizan en mí y sonríe.

—¡Draco! —Ella me jala para besarme en la mejilla. No recuerdo la última vez que los labios de una chica tocaron mi piel—. ¡Qué bien te ves!

Y sé que ella se refiere a "...para alguien que acaba de salir de Azkaban", y estoy muy agradecido de que la hayan criado con tanta clase. 

Ella pide una bebida y la veo flotar hacia el taburete alto. Una vez que sus ojos han liberado al camarero de su trance, ella voltea a verme, y su rostro es cálido, sus ojos brillan y sus dientes son muy grandes.

Se parece demasiado a ella. Esto es un error.

Katya me pregunta por mi madre, se ríe cortésmente en los momentos correctos, me cuenta sobre el trabajo de caridad que realiza su madre, y, de pronto, me da la vía de entrada que necesito. 

—Y las cosas siguen igual con mi padre. Invitó a cenar al Subsecretario del Ministerio Búlgaro la próxima semana… porque se acaba de divorciar. —Toma un sorbo de su copa y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué opina Andrei al respecto?

Su perpetua sonrisa se derrite de su rostro, e inmediatamente lamento la forma en que me expresé. Observo su garganta moverse al tragar su bebida. Ella baja su vaso.

—¿Cómo conoces a Andrei? —Ella levanta una ceja sin dejar de mirarme. 

—No lo sé. He estado poniéndome al día con los chismes de  _ El Profeta _ y algunas otras publicaciones recientemente, y encontré unas fotografías de ustedes dos del año pasado. Investigué un poco y… 

—¿Qué quieres, Draco? —Sus ojos son firmes, su boca está apretada.

Un escalofrío me atraviesa. Ella piensa que la estoy chantajeando. En su opinión, no soy mejor que mi padre. 

Miro hacia la superficie de la barra. 

—Lo siento. Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—¿Y qué querías decir, entonces? —Su voz ya no es cálida. Bien por ella.

La miro e intento de nuevo. 

—Lo que quise decir fue: “debe ser difícil para ti fingir que no estás con Andrei. Difícil para ambos”. Y también: “por favor, siéntete libre de hablarme sobre él con sinceridad".

Ella me examina. Yo intento dejarla entrar, sin construir mi muro. Intento no arruinar esto. 

—¿Y es por eso que me escribiste, solicitando reunirte conmigo? ¿Para ofrecerte como mi confidente? —Ella juega con su copa sobre la barra.

—No, no exactamente —le digo—. Pero creo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Si es que necesitas ayuda.

Ella inclina su cabeza hacia mí. 

—¿Cómo?

—Necesitas un novio sangre pura —le digo, y siento una sonrisa en mis labios—. Y, de acuerdo a mi agente de prensa, yo necesito una envidiable vida social.

Ella entrecierra los ojos. 

—¿Una “envidiable vida social”, dices? —Ella me devuelve la sonrisa y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que esta unión estaba destinada a suceder—. Tienes la apariencia y riqueza de Draco Malfoy. No veo ninguna razón por la que no seas capaz de tener esa envidiable vida social de la que hablas. 

—Todavía estoy reajustándome —le digo. Trago saliva y desvío la mirada—. De Azkaban. —Es increíblemente difícil ser tan abierto con otra persona—. No planeo casarme por un largo tiempo, y creo que muy pocas chicas entenderían eso. Especialmente las chicas con el estatus de sangre y clase que se me permite elegir. 

Espero, deseando que ella pueda entenderme. Me siento débil. Me siento muy expuesto.

—Hay alguien a quien quieres, pero no puedes tener.

Mis ojos se dirigen a ella. Abro la boca para negarlo. Nada sale.

Sus ojos son amables, como si ella pudiera entenderme. Me cuesta encontrar las palabras para decirle que nuestras situaciones no son similares. Ella tiene Andrei, y yo...

—¿Cuál es tu plan, Draco Malfoy? Para conseguir tu “envidiable vida social”. —Ella toma un sorbo de su copa y me lanza un guiño amistoso. Mi silencio la ha forzado de alguna forma a aceptar, y me siento sucio por eso.

—Sólo citas a cenar, fotografiadas por _ El Profeta _ . Informales y sin compromisos. Durante tres meses. Después de eso, podemos seguir por caminos separados.

—¿Qué pasará al terminar esos tres meses? — pregunta ella.

—Terminará mi período de prueba en el Ministerio. Podría mudarme del país, cambiar mi apellido a Black. —La última parte es broma; aunque todavía es algo que estoy considerando.

—Hmmm —Ella inclina su cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Qué?

—Tu padre está en Azkaban en el futuro previsible, Draco. Ojalá yo tuviera tanta suerte. —Ella esboza una ligera sonrisa y yo la miro fijamente—. Significaría que puedo ser dueña de mi propio camino. —Ella pone su mano sobre mi rodilla y casi salto ante el contacto—. Eres el último Malfoy. Lo que significa que el apellido es tuyo para hacer con él lo que quieras.

La miro a los ojos, interrogante.

—Si no te gusta el apellido Malfoy —dice ella—, cámbialo. Pero no huyas de él.

Las palabras que he estado formando en mis sueños destellan ante mis ojos.  _ Black Consulting Firm _ .  _ Malfoy-Black Consulting Group _ .

_ Malfoy Consulting Group. _

Trago saliva. Y dejo que mis ojos vaguen más allá de su hombro, pensando. 

—Ahora —dice ella, trayéndome de vuelta—. ¿El jueves por la noche? —Ella saca una agenda de su bolso—. Hay un restaurante justo al final de esta calle. Yo digo que nos encontremos en el punto de Aparición y caminamos hasta allí. Hazle saber al fotógrafo del  _ Profeta _ que estaré lista a las 7:30. —Ella me mira y sonríe.

—Gracias, Katya.

Ella termina su bebida. 

—Y no te olvides de contarle a tu novia sobre este arreglo. Me encantaría conocerla en privado para que se sienta más cómoda.

Siento que mis venas se congelan. 

—Yo... eso no será necesario. Ella no es mi... —Inhalo profundamente y Katya me está observando. Siento que puedo ser honesto con ella, ya que estamos a punto de engañar al mundo entero—. Ella no me quiere.

Sus ojos me miran, y estoy feliz de encontrar que no hay lástima en ellos.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Ella suelta una pequeña risa.

Yo trago mi whisky de fuego, sintiéndolo arder mientras recorre mi garganta. Hago resonar el cristal al chocar contra la barra.

—Porque ella me conoce.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 11 de septiembre de 1999 _

Creo que ella se beneficiaría del  _ Oculus Dolus _ . Y estoy bastante sorprendido de que nunca lo haya aprendido. Me hace cuestionarme de dónde habrá sacado Blaise ese hechizo.

Llegué a Cornerstone hace aproximadamente una hora y, de alguna manera, logré pasar frente a ella sin intercambiar ninguna clase de saludo incómodo. Hojeé un rato los títulos de ficción hasta que finalmente encontré el primer libro de la nueva serie de Lance Gainsworth. No tenía idea que estaba escribiendo una nueva serie. Pero supongo que eso es lo que uno se pierde al estar en Azkaban.

Estoy en una silla, hojeando el libro y encontrando el mismo estilo de prosa y narrativa del que me enamoré en su serie  _ Indeseables _ . Llevo cuatro capítulos, y ella me ha estado mirando desde la segunda página.

Sólo soy consciente de ello debido a mi amigo  _ Oculus Dolus _ .

Está mirándome leer, y un  _ déjà v _ u llega a mí. Ella sigue mis dedos mientras pasan las páginas. Se da la vuelta y finge escribir en su libreta contable. Y vuelve a mirarme.

Es un testamento a su escritura el que no pueda decidir qué es lo que más me interesa: su comportamiento extraño o la nueva novela de Lance Gainsworth.

Reprimo cualquier estupidez que pasa por mi mente cada vez que sus labios se separan cuando cambio de página. Y cualquier escalofrío que me corroe cuando ella parpadea, se sonroja y voltea a otra parte.

Ella está desconcertándome.

Y tal vez no debería volver a venir a Cornerstone.

Una harpía pasa a mi lado. Ella me mira y yo le levanto una ceja, olvidando que sólo puede verme leyendo el libro. 

Cuando miro de nuevo hacia el mostrador, Granger está ayudando a una mujer mayor, dirigiéndose a la sección de ficción. Ella está tirando de una escalera rodante y todo lo que puedo ver son sus pantalones de mezclilla.  _ Jeans _ , los llaman. Se adhieren a su trasero mientras sube la escalera. Ella mira a la mujer para leerle los títulos en voz alta y su melodía flota por la habitación.

Observo cómo casi le rueda los ojos a la mujer mayor. Yo sonrío y ella voltea a verme. Me giro rápidamente hacia el libro antes de recordar que ella no puede ver dónde están puestos mis ojos. 

Volteo nuevamente al tiempo que ella aprieta los labios y se pone roja. Ella comienza a sacar libros de los estantes, la mujer mayor está contándole la historia de su vida.

Ella sube otro peldaño y yo miro sus piernas enfundadas en mezclilla. Sus caderas. Está buscando libros al final del estante, y sus costillas se estiran y veo las silueta de su torso, y me pregunto si podría llegar a tiempo si se cayera. Observo su camiseta ligera – playera , la llaman- y cómo se adhiere a su cintura cuando de pronto ella se inclina y el algodón se levanta revelando su piel. La parte superior de sus caderas. La pendiente de su cintura. Sólo son cinco centímetros, pero es una parte de ella que jamás había visto.

Aparto mis ojos. Intento sacudirme la imagen de estar detrás de ella en la escalera, presionando las yemas de los dedos contra su piel.

No debería haber regresado.

Me pongo de pie, liberando el hechizo  _ Oculus Dolus _ , y salgo de la sección de ficción, sintiendo que el calor sube por mi pecho.

Estoy a medio camino cuando noto que sostengo el libro de Gainsworth entre las manos. Me giro y ella está de vuelta en el mostrador, mirando hacia otro lado, mirando nuevamente esa libreta contable.

Subo los pocos peldaños hacia el mostrador, como si ella me estuviera jalando hacia allá, y una vez que llego a la caja registradora, mis ojos se mueven hacia sus caderas. Se ha vuelto a bajar la camiseta.

Bien por ella.

Justo antes de que ella voltee, asumo una posición casual y reclinada. Como si fuéramos amigos. Como si fuera algo familiar.

Observo cómo se le corta la respiración.

— Malfoy. —Se acomoda nuevamente la camiseta y me pregunto si me habrá descubierto—.  ¿Te gustó la nueva serie de Lance Gainsworth?

Pequeña descarada. Arrojo el libro sobre el mostrador. Y sus ojos son brillantes y hay rosa en sus mejillas, y cómo deseo hablar con ella.

— Aún no estoy seguro —le digo—.  Pero pensé que tal vez debería comprarlo, pues ya he doblado las esquinas de algunas páginas.

Su cuerpo se detiene a medio movimiento y me observa como si acabara de matar a su director favorito.

Libros. Hermione Granger y sus libros.

Yo sonrío. 

— Relájate, Granger.

Sus mejillas comienzan a levantarse en una sonrisa. Una pequeña carcajada. Y ella voltea hacia otra parte.

Mírame a mí.

— Aún no he tenido tiempo de comenzar esta serie, pero amé profundamente su serie  _ Indeseables _ —dice ella. Sus ojos siguen mirando el título del libro que escribe en la libreta contable. 

Mírame a mí.

Hermione Granger y sus libros.

— De verdad. ¿Qué te gustó de ella? —digo. Siento que mi concentración se reduce exclusivamente a ella, mi visión se vuelve borrosa alrededor de su cuerpo. Me reclino sobre el mostrador.

Ella me mira. Y hay algo en su expresión cuando sus ojos aterrizan sobre mí.

— Pues —Se pasa los dedos por el cabello, pero aparta la vista de mí—,  me gusta mucho su estilo . —Ella trata de mirarme y sus ojos se alejan. ¿Puede espiarme a través de las habitaciones, pero no me mira a los ojos?

Ella está describiendo la serie  _ Indeseables _ , mirando hacia el mostrador. Al igual que hizo en el tribunal. Al igual que en Hogwarts.

— Podría argumentar que contar la misma historia una y otra vez es tedioso —la interrumpo—.  No llegas a ningún lado si estás atrapado en un solo momento.

No tengo tiempo para lidiar con mi hipocresía antes de que vuelva a mirarme a los ojos.

— Yo… Yo no estoy de acuerdo —Sus ojos parpadean—.  No es el mismo momento porque estás leyendo la escena desde siete ángulos distintos, y descubriendo algo nuevo cada vez que vuelves a visitarla.

Comienzo a repetir las palabras de Pansy.

— Lo encuentro terriblemente aburrido. El argumento es insípido, los personajes carentes de imaginación, y no pude empatizar con ese remedo de auror corriendo de un lado a otro, arruinándolo todo…

Mi voz se va apagando y compruebo su reacción. Ella está ofendida. Abre la boca para hablar y se detiene. Está a punto de gritarme.

— Supongo que fue ligeramente, mmm… pobremente escrito.

… ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? Vamos, pelea conmigo.

Ahora es el momento de canalizar a Blaise.

— Para ser el único personaje que aparece en los siete libros, lo encontré notablemente ordinario —Me inclino perezosamente e intento recordar las principales quejas de Blaise—.  El auror no tenía familia o amigos. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que vamos a obtener de siete novelas en las que él está en todo momento dos pasos por detrás de los Indeseables…?

— ¡Exactamente! ¡Eso es lo que hace un buen drama, Malfoy! El auror no puede ser omnisciente, ¡o no habría historia!

Su volumen aumenta y sus ojos se iluminan.

Sal a jugar, Granger.

— Eso es lo otro —me quejo. ¿Qué había escrito Skeeter en su reseña del Profeta?—.  ¿Por qué siete novelas? ¿No podía condensarlas? ¿Qué tal una trilogía? O mejor aún… una sola novela con siete puntos de vista, si es que en realidad necesitas todos...

— ¡Una novela! ¿Condensar toda la información en una sola novela...?

— Si a eso puedes llamar “información”.

— Bueno, Malfoy, algo debe haberte gustado si leíste los siete libros y...

— No lo hice. Leí dos.

Ella jadea, muy melodramáticamente, y necesito hacer algo con mis manos para evitar reírme. Saco una menta del tazón en el mostrador y giro el envoltorio entre mis dedos. Dejo que mis ojos descansen sobre su rostro.

— ¡Sólo leíste dos! ¿Cómo puedes comentar sobre la serie siquiera? Los dos primeros son casi infantiles en comparación con el tercero y el cuarto...

— Oh, no —le digo—.  Leí el primero y el último.

Miro como su boca se abre. Sus labios son rosados. Ella está tartamudeando.

— No… Ni siquiera sé cómo contestarte a eso. —Ella mira hacia otro lado. Decepcionada. Y me recuerda sus tiempos en Hogwarts... la forma en que solía reprender a los chicos.

Se está moviendo rápidamente, como si deseara que ya me fuera. Yo juego con la menta, intentando hacer ruidos exasperantes.

— Sólo es una opinión, Granger —intento.

— Pues, es la opinión errónea.

Me río antes de poder detenerme. Ella me está entregando la bolsa. La venta ha terminado. Pero yo no vine aquí a hacer negocios.

Me inclino sobre el mostrador hasta que estoy a la altura de sus ojos. Mírame.

— Sabes, Granger —le digo—.  Tal vez acabas de recordarme por qué detesto tanto a este Grainsword…

— Gainsworth, —Y sé que ella está a un paso de explotar.

— …tal vez no quiero el nuevo libro después de todo.

Y sus ojos se encienden, sus labios me escupen palabras, su piel está en llamas. Empuja la bolsa contra mi pecho con la misma fuerza que sentí contra mi mejilla tantos años atrás. Ni siquiera escucho sus palabras mientras me regaña, me amonesta. Sólo miro su rostro y escucho su tono. Y ella es gloriosa. E intoxicante. Y es justo como siempre la he deseado.

Ha terminado. Ella inhala con fuerza, y el sonido me sacude. Estoy agradecido por el mostrador entre nosotros. Me impide hacer algo increíblemente estúpido.

— Ahí está ella —Sale de mí, flotando como una oración. Ella parpadea, esperando que le sisee. Tomo la bolsa apretada contra mi pecho, esperando rozar su piel mientras se desliza fuera de sus manos. Sé que le estoy sonriendo, que mis ojos le dicen demasiado, pero no puedo detenerme—.  Pensé que te habíamos perdido, Granger.

Sus ojos están abiertos, inspeccionándome. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas. Y me pregunto si esto es alguna clase de coqueteo. Me pregunto si ella lo reconoce como tal. Si yo lo hago.

Levanto una ceja ante su mirada inquisitiva. Empujo la menta entre mis labios, esperando que atraiga sus ojos hacia mi boca, y me voy antes de arruinarlo todo. Antes de ir demasiado lejos.

Balanceo la bolsa al salir y me obligo a no mirarla. La luz del sol baña mi rostro y, mientras los entrecierro, trato de no enfocarme en el enorme error que estoy cometiendo. Qué estúpido al dejarla meterse bajo mi piel.

¿Cómo volveré a meterla en su caja ahora que está fuera?

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 7 de enero de 1996 _

Toco a la puerta de piedra. Hace más frío aquí que en la Sala Común de Slytherin, y me acomodo la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

—¿Sí?

Empujo la puerta para encontrar a Severus parado frente a un caldero, rociando crisopos.

—Señor Malfoy —me saluda. Tapa el matraz con ingredientes y pone el caldero a remover—. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones de invierno?

Cierro la puerta tras de mí. Veo mi mano temblar cuando la retiro de la puerta.

—Excelente, profesor. ¿Cómo estuvieron las suyas?

Me giro para observarlo y lo dejo mirarme a los ojos. Yo trago saliva.

Él me lee. Como a un libro. Le permito verlo todo.

Ve aquella mañana en que mi madre me despertó sacudiéndome el brazo y diciéndome que teníamos visitas. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y humedecidos, y estaba temblando mientras sacaba la ropa de mi armario. Fue la primera vez que escuché su voz, aguda y viscosa, como una melodía de pesadilla. La visión de mi padre sobre su rodilla doblada, ante una figura encapuchada.

— _ Ah, joven Draco Malfoy. Por fin nos encontramos _ .

Me estremezco y veo a Severus presionar sus labios. Agita la mano y silencia la habitación. Él mira su escritorio.

—¿Has tomado la marca?

—No —grazno yo—. Aún no.

Severus se da vuelta para mirar de frente sus estantes. 

—¿Qué sentiste al estar en su presencia? ¿Estabas temblando y aterrorizado frente a él? ¿O era una especie de tranquilidad extraña?

—No la llamaría tranquilidad...

—¿Tu mente estaba acelerada o estabas concentrado? —pregunta.

—Más concentrado que disperso. —Yo planto mis pies y lo espero.

El se desliza frente a mí, cruzando los brazos como un murciélago. 

—¿Y a que has venido, Draco?

Abro la boca para hablar, pero sólo lo observo, esperando que él me entienda. Él me devuelve la mirada.

—Me dijiste que podrías ayudarme.

—¿Ayudarte con qué? —Me mira fijamente. Me va a obligar a decirlo.

Usé las vacaciones de invierno para aclarar mi mente. Sin clases, sin pasillos, sin comidas compartidas. Ella no estaba allí, invadiendo mis días. Pero aún podía escucharla. Justo antes de despertar por las mañanas, susurrando cosas seductoras en mi oído para hacerme despertar rígido. O leyendo la tarea de Historia de la Magia por las noches, justo cuando mis ojos se apartaban de las páginas. Intenté no pensar en ella por las noches, traté de imaginarme a otra chica mientras me autocomplacía. Pero ella siempre se abría paso, justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar, y eran sus ojos los que me miraban mientras yo desaparecía dentro de su boca, y eran sus manos las que se deslizaban por mis hombros. Intenté dejar de masturbarme por unos días, para encontrar algo de paz. Quizás para reiniciarme. Pasaron cuatro días antes de rendirme y permitirme construir un mundo de fantasía alrededor de ella, imaginando sus labios entre los míos y sus manos sobre mi cara.

Y luego, a la mañana siguiente, el Señor Tenebroso aparece en mi casa. Como si lo supiera. Como si hubiera sido convocado por mis pensamientos sobre ella.

Vuelvo a mirar a Severus. Sus ojos están en blanco. Quiero aprender a hacer eso. Necesito aprender.

—Necesito que me enseñes Oclumancia. —Y es como si la piedra que estaba oprimiéndome el pecho hubiera sido retirada.

Severus asiente y se dirige hacia la esquina de su oficina. Comienza a hurgar entre sus cajones.

—Tienes la ventaja, Draco, de ser capaz de despejar tu mente cuando lo deseas. Hay varias técnicas de Oclumancia, y creo que puedes dominarlas todas con el tiempo. Tus... familiares —dice, y sé que se refiere a Bellatrix, que está escapando de Azkaban mientras charlamos, de acuerdo a la conversación que mi padre tuvo con el Señor Tenebroso—… sólo son capaces de dominar una de esas técnica. Es rudimentaria, pero efectiva. 

Se da vuelta y tiene en sus manos un libro y un objeto envuelto en tela. 

—Volverás aquí el martes por la noche —continúa, caminando hacia mí—. Comenzarás con lo básico, cómo despejar tu mente y construir muros. —Me entrega el libro—. Debes leer los primeros siete capítulos de este texto para cuando nos reunamos el martes. —Tomo el libro, intentando asimilar la idea de estas lecciones aunadas al trabajo escolar regular—. Dado que estás en condición de despejar tu mente a voluntad, comenzaremos con los cimientos básicos de la edificación, y no avanzaremos hasta que estés listo para dominar conceptos más útiles, aquellos que no se encuentran en ningún libro.

Mientras me pregunto cómo Severus pudo dominar un concepto que no se encuentra en ningún libro, me extiende el objeto envuelto en tela. Él continúa. 

—Hasta entonces, mantén esto en un lugar seguro.

Yo lo miro. 

—¿Qué es? —Lo tomo y desenvuelvo la tela polvorienta hasta encontrar un joyero, un poco más grande que mi mano, hecho con anticuados espejos y enmarcado en latón. Me recuerda a uno que mi madre tiene en su tocador.

—Esto —me dice, mientras abro la tapa para encontrarlo vacío— será la caja de la señorita. Granger.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

***BLOOPERS DE EDICIÓN***

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Para ella, yo estaba leyendo el libro, pero, en realidad, me pasé toda la tarde examinándola, tratando de averiguar cuál era su problema conmigo. _

_ Además de los problemas de siempre, por supuesto. _

**MEM:** Uff, sí, como decirle sangre sucia y tratarla como el hoyo, claro

**IG** : Ya sabes, el coqueteo usual

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Ella resopla y camina a zancadas de vuelta al Gran Comedor. _

_ ¡Por Merlín, cómo la odio! _

**MEM:** Aww, los dos piensan lo mismo, es tan romántico xddddd

**IG** : del odio al amor hay un paso, y los dos lo cruzaron muy rápido!

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Y sus ojos se encienden, sus labios me escupen palabras, su piel está en llamas. Empuja la bolsa contra mi pecho con la misma fuerza  _ _ que sentí contra mi mejilla tantos años atrás _ _. _

**MEM:** El weón que se calienta con el recuerdo de una bofetada xd

**IG** : Sólo Draco

.

*Línea original del fic*

Mientras me pregunto cómo Severus pudo dominar un concepto que no se encuentra en ningún libro , me extiende el objeto envuelto en tela. Él continúa. 

**MEM:** Porque él tiene peores secretos que los tuyos, Draco, por eso

**IG** : Me encanta toda esta tutela de Snape porque es TAN JODIDAMENTE PERFECTA no se cómo no se le ocurrió todo esto a JK, y si se le ocurrió pero lo dejó pasar… pues que triste. Es oro.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas! aquí les traigo el capítulo, para que el fin de semana inicie bien!
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten mucho, y nuevamente gracias por todas las muestras de apoyo a estas traducciones. En verdad me llena de alegría recibir sus comentarios.
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 4

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 13 de septiembre de 1999 _

Skeeter dice que tengo que llegar temprano al Ministerio para una sesión fotográfica. Casi me cuelgo allí mismo con mi antigua corbata de Hogwarts.

Y cuando entro en el atrio y Potter está allí... bueno, es la cereza del pastel.

Él está observándome mientras Skeeter revolotea alrededor, golpeando a su fotógrafo y toqueteándonos demasiado a ambos en los hombros y el pecho. 

Pensé que haría las tomas de mí llegando a través de la chimenea y caminando hacia los ascensores. No tenía idea que ella querría que me quedara aquí para ser recibido por el Niño-que-vivió-y-murió-y-vivió-otra-vez. 

Vaya propaganda, Skeeter.

Ella se aleja, argumentando que le pedirá a alguien que ajuste la iluminación del lugar. Buena suerte con eso. Es una tumba subterránea.

—¿Estás listo para esto? —pregunta Potter.

Lo miro, y él está intentado parecer amigable, pero puedo ver a través de él. 

—Supongo que sí.

Nos volteamos de frente al atrio y observamos a Skeeter arrastrando a un trabajador de mantenimiento que señala los artefactos de iluminación. Estamos hombro con hombro.

—Gowain Robards está muy emocionado de conocerte —me dice—. Es el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Es un tipo agradable. Aprecia el trabajo duro.

Yo asiento.

—Recordarás a Goldstein. Él trabaja con nosotros. —Potter se remueve a mi lado—. Y debo decirte que Katie Bell también está allí.

_ Bell _ . Maravilloso. Siento que mi estómago se retuerce. ¿Por qué todos tenían que trabajar en el jodido Ministerio?

—Tendrás tu propio cubículo, pero probablemente serás arrastrado a reuniones de equipo, sesiones de lluvia de ideas y cosas por el estilo. Ah, y hay una cafetería en ese piso, a la vuelta de la esquina. Excelentes croissants.

Y un sentimiento de familiaridad me invade. Los dos, hombro con hombro. Tal vez estando sobre taburetes, mientras ajustaban nuestras túnicas. Sólo que esta vez es Potter quién está hablando nerviosamente. Y, en lugar de alardear como yo, está intentando enseñarme, tratando de hacerme sentir cómodo.

Recuerdo haber visto a Hagrid por la ventana de la señora Malkin aquella vez y haber pensado que pasaría un buen rato a costa suya. Ya sabía para ese entonces que molestar a los débiles o menos privilegiados era uno de mis talentos. Y tal vez conseguiría hacer un nuevo amigo si él pensaba que yo era gracioso.

Parpadeo para aclarar mi cabeza mientras Rita aplaude, gritando al fotógrafo.

—Gracias por testificar en favor de mi madre, Potter. —Siento que él se gira para mirarme—. Estoy muy… agradecido de que ella no tuviera que soportar por mucho tiempo Azkaban.

—Por supuesto. Sí. —dice—. Ella me salvó la vida una vez. Pensé que era mejor devolverle el favor —me dice con una sonrisa.

Antes de que se me ocurra agradecerle por testificar en  _ mi _ juicio, Skeeter está de regreso. Nos dice que nos paremos frente a la fuente, nos miremos y nos estrechemos la mano.

Y tal vez sea el recuerdo de Madame Malkin o lo absurdo que es todo esto, pero Rita nos acomoda y Potter extiende su mano, y yo digo: 

—Por Merlín, Potter. Te tomó ocho años finalmente estrecharme la mano.

Tomo su mano, y la cámara destella, y Potter resopla. Está ocultando una sonrisa cuando dice:

—Piensa en cuántas cosas desagradables pudimos habernos ahorrado. 

Me río entre dientes. Rita nos pide que lo intentemos nuevamente, y luego escucho: 

—¡Señorita Granger!

Sabía que la vería hoy. Pero todavía no me siento preparado para la posibilidad de pasar la mayor parte de mis días con ella y Harry Potter.

Me giro para verla. Algo está mal con su cabello.

Skeeter está arrastrándola, obligándola a pararse junto a Potter mientras nos estrechamos la mano. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y sus hombros tensos, y, finalmente, Skeeter se la lleva a un lado. Y yo siento que puedo respirar de nuevo. Miro mis zapatos, sorprendido de descubrir que Potter utiliza un par de zapatos de piel de dragón a juego. Hmmm. Bien por él. Por fin se viste bien.

Volteo a verlo y él me está observando. Me abstengo de burlarme de él, pero hay algo en sus estúpidos ojos verdes, como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas. Miro hacia otro lado concentrándome en mis ladrillos.

— Bozo, ¡ya es suficiente! —grita Skeeter. Y el fotógrafo se detiene en respuesta—.  Permítame un momento con el señor Potter, ¡y consigamos algunas tomas del señor Malfoy subiendo a los ascensores! Señorita Granger, ¿por qué no lo acompaña?

Ella se ve exactamente como me siento. Comienza a discutir, argumentando que no trabaja en mi piso. Yo intento recordar en qué piso trabaja.

Y ella está siendo empujada hacia mí, y estamos caminando juntos hacia los ascensores. Ella está muy rígida, y me pregunto si será porque no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Me pregunto si no quiere ser fotografiada a mi lado.

Skeeter nos grita que nos miremos el uno al otro, y ambos la ignoramos. Le abro la reja y ella me mira, como si estuviera sorprendida. ¿Qué nadie le abre las puertas? Ella es la jodida Hermione Granger.

Ella agacha la cabeza y entra, y maldigo mi mano por levantarse a guiarla adentro, rozando la tela de su blusa. Ella se contrae.

La sigo dentro y puedo escuchar a Skeeter chillando para que regresemos y caminemos nuevamente hacia los ascensores. Como si fuéramos actores de su teatrito. Sé que Granger la odia, y yo ya he tenido suficiente con esta pantomima. Sigo cerrando las puertas, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Está corriendo hacia nosotros, diciéndonos que empecemos de nuevo, y yo finjo demencia, como si no supiera cómo salir de un ascensor.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Es mi primer día!

Me odio a mi mismo por voltear a comprobar si la he hecho sonreír. Ella está dejando escapar un suspiro contenido.

Somos sólo nosotros en el elevador mientras nos proyecta hacia atrás. Probablemente tendré que bajar las escaleras en algún momento. O me pregunto si Skeeter subirá.

Silencio. Y me arrepiento de esto mientras un aroma familiar se desliza a través del ascensor. Estoy atrapado en una caja con ella. Me apoyo contra la pared, lo más lejos posible. Me pregunto cuán natural podría verse que me tambaleara hacia ella mientras el elevador zigzaguea, y pretendo recuperar el equilibrio apoyándome en sus caderas, tal vez presionándola contra la pared. Pero luego me recuerdo a mí mismo que los Malfoy no se tambalean.

Estoy a punto de decir... algo, cuando ella habla primero.

— Si sientes que Skeeter se está comportando como una “peste”, me di cuenta que un frasco con un encantamiento irrompible, por lo regular, funciona de maravilla.

Todo el peso de su sugerencia me golpea. Y le sonrío mientras una ola de orgullo me invade. Ella está mirando los papeles encantados salir volando del ascensor.

Mírame a mí.

— Muy Slytherin de tu parte .

Se da vuelta para observarme y veo que sus ojos danzan superficialmente sobre mi cuerpo mientras estoy reclinado casualmente contra la pared. Espero a que ella demuestre su legítima pertenencia a Gryffindor reprendiéndome por el comentario sobre Slytherin. Las puertas se cierran y ella mira hacia otro lado. La veo apretar los labios.

— Yo sólo… la odio. —Ella se ríe nerviosamente. Y el sonido se retuerce alrededor de mis costillas, una por una.

— Vamos —le digo—.  Pensé que Hermione Granger había dejado en Hogwarts todo su odio.

Ella sonríe hacia sus pies cuando dice:

— No, tengo una reserva especial. Exclusiva para Rita Skeeter y aquellos que no saben apreciar a Lance Gainsworth.

Ella me mira y no puedo contener una sonrisa. Debería aclararle la situación sobre Gainsworth, decirle que también es mi escritor favorito -tal vez vuelva a balbucear entusiasmada sobre libros, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, y color en sus mejillas-, pero luego las puertas del ascensor se abren y un barbaján con cara de zoquete está llamándola por su nombre. 

Ella se tensa.

—… te necesito —le dice, con una sonrisa. Ella está haciendo una mueca, y yo siento que él me resulta familiar. 

— Aiden, buenos días. Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy —dice, sin mirarnos a ninguno de los dos.

Estoy erguido en toda mi altura sin pensarlo. Él es al menos cinco centímetros más alto que yo. Me da la mano y sonríe, y me explica que fue a Hogwarts con nosotros.

No es por eso que me resulta familiar.

— ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Aiden?

— Estoy en el cuarto piso con Granger, trabajo en la división de Bestias . —La empuja con el codo. Amistosamente. Sonriéndole. Ni siquiera Potter la toca así.

Y, entonces, me golpea como la gravedad.

Es como Weasley. Weasley, quien es alto, ancho y tonto. Quien habla demasiado fuerte en espacios reducidos. Quien la hace reír y llorar. Quién tiene permitido tocarla.

Mis ojos se dirigen a observarla y ella irradia energía. Se ve incómoda y rígida. Él está parado aún a su lado, y tiene sus ojos sobre ella cuando dice: 

— ¿Cambiaste tu cabello?

Weasley, para quien ella querría cambiar su apariencia. ¿Por quién más domaría sus rizos?

— Oh, mmm, sí. —Ella se toca el pelo—.  Digo, no. Sólo está trenzado.

Lo escucho cuando él dice que se le ve bien, y a ella agradecerle. Y me siento en medio de su conversación privada.

No había nada sobre Aiden O'Connor en los periódicos. Pero ella es demasiado inteligente como para dejar que se le escapara algo respecto a ellos.

El ascensor disminuye su velocidad cerca del cuarto piso. Me imagino su caja. Abro la tapa y los empujo a los dos dentro, dándoles algo de privacidad. Dándome a mí algo de espacio.

Aiden sonríe y se despide. Ella se gira para decir:

— Que tengas un grandioso primer día, Malfoy . —Está sonrojada.

¿Está avergonzada porque los descubrí?

Él la está guiando fuera del ascensor, con la mano en su espalda, y ella se crispa. Las puertas se cierran cuando ambos se alejan. Y tengo dos pisos para lidiar con la imagen de su cabello trenzado y la estúpida sonrisa del tipo, antes de llegar al piso del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y dirigirme a pedirle una disculpa a Katie Bell.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 25 de diciembre de 1994 _

La perra ni siquiera me mira.

Ella se había deslizado escaleras abajo como si fuera la dueña de todo el maldito castillo, y soltó risitas infantiles cuando Krum la escoltó al Gran Comedor. 

Tuve que preguntarle a Blaise quién era la cita de Krum. Él se burló de mí.

Se la ha pasado bailando con el Búlgaro durante la última hora, arruinando los pasos, sonriendo y bebiendo ponche.

Y ella no me ha echado ni un solo vistazo. Como si fuera yo quien es indigno. Y no puedo entender lo que se ha hecho a sí misma.

—Tiene que ser un glamour, ¿verdad? —Observo mientras se ríe de algo que le dijo Krum—. Ella debe haberse hechizado con algo… 

—¡Draco, todas llevamos algún glamour! —se ríe Pansy. La miro, sentada a mi lado en nuestra mesa.

—¿Qué?

—Yo llevo un Hechizo Piel Perfecta y un Encantamiento Controla-cabellera. Estoy segura que todas las chicas que asistieron se han aplicado algún hechizo de belleza… 

—No, no, —le resto importancia—. Esto es algo diferente. Tú te ves tan bonita como siempre. Pero, Granger... —me burlo mientras ella comienza a balancearse al ritmo de la música—. Ella se ha hecho algo drástico. —Ella sonríe y toca el brazo de Krum.

—¿Estás diciéndome que encuentras bonita a Hermione Granger? —pregunta Pansy.

Giro la cabeza para mirarla y ella se está burlando de mi. 

—No seas tarada. Por supuesto que no —le digo—. Estoy diciendo que es una asquerosa  _ sangre sucia _ fraudulenta, y que no tiene derecho a caminar entre nosotros como una igual.

Krum la reclina hacia atrás.

La fulmino con la mirada mientras ella se carcajea, esperando que pueda sentirlo. Pero, por supuesto, ella aún no me mira.

Más tarde, Pansy y yo reanudamos nuestro baile, y trato de mantenerme enfocado en mis pasos, pero ella está en el centro de la pista jodiéndolos todos. Tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que ella nunca ha tenido un entrenamiento formal. Es una  _ sangre sucia _ y no reconocería un vals aunque este la abofeteara en la cara.

Echo un vistazo a Potter y Weasley, encorvados y con cara de pocos amigos. Parece que ella está cortando lazos a diestra y siniestra. Esta noche es para los campeones.

—¿Qué le pasó a sus dientes? Eso debe ser —le digo a Pansy mientras la hago girar.

—Se los arregló hace meses.

—¿Qué? —Volteo a verla. Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando la golpeaste con aquel hechizo de castor, o lo que sea que lanzaras, ella los encogió con Pomfrey.

—¡¿Cómo es eso justo?! —Volteo a verla a través de la habitación—. ¡No puedes ir cambiando tu apariencia a voluntad así como así!

—Draco, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de la  _ sangre sucia _ ?

Volteo hacia ella nuevamente y Pansy alza una ceja. Está aburrida.

—Por supuesto —le digo—. Sólo estoy irritado debido a ella, eso es todo.

—Bueno, obviamente. Ella es asquerosa. —Pone los ojos en blanco—. Incluso así de arreglada, sigue siendo una  _ sangre sucia _ con vestido.

Miro a la  _ sangre sucia _ y la veo sonrojarse por algo que Krum le ha susurrado. Adivino en sus labios las palabras "gracias" y la veo sonreírle a través de sus pestañas. Mi mente recorre todas las posibilidades que podrían hacerla sonreír así y miro a Pansy nuevamente.

—Te ves hermosa esta noche, Pans.

Pansy me mira hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—Gracias —me dice. Y baja la vista hacia nuestros pies, sonrojada.

Miro a Krum otra vez, él la hace girar. Ella se ríe al tiempo que tropieza. No le importa parecer una estúpida o que su acompañante esté claramente más entrenado que ella.

Observo a Pansy. Ella se enderezará, flotará de vuelta a mis brazos y sonreirá si yo extiendo mi brazo para hacerla girar por debajo. Sus pasos serán seguros y se deslizará al avanzar, sin tropezar con las parejas a nuestro alrededor, sin disculparse ni soltar risitas bobas.

Escucho a la  _ sangre sucia _ reír otra vez, y me concentro en la cara de Pansy, me concentro en no voltear a mirarla.

La melodía termina y llevo a Pansy a la mesa del ponche, donde me encuentro con Blaise y Theo. Me mantengo de espaldas a la pista mientras Pansy habla con Daphne y Blaise me invita un cigarrillo en el balcón. Han encontrado un lugar que Filch no vigila. Sigo a Blaise y Theo hasta las cortinas, y encuentro nuevamente un vestido añil entre la multitud. Me alejo.

Marcus Flint está en el balcón con tres chicos de Durmstrang. Me pasa un cigarrillo y yo inhalo profundamente. Tal vez haya alguna clase de hierba en este rollo, algo de los invernaderos.

—¿Conocen a la cita de Viktor? —pregunta uno de los búlgaros a Flint con un fuerte acento.

—¿Qué no es esa la  _ sangre sucia _ de Potter? —Flint se gira hacia mí cuando le devuelvo el cigarrillo—. Granger, ¿verdad? —Yo asiento—. ¿Por qué no vino con Potter esta noche?

Alzo la vista y él está dirigiendo la pregunta hacia mí.

—¿Cómo coño esperas que yo sepa eso? —le gruño. Él levanta una ceja.

—¿Es una  _ sangre sucia _ ? —pregunta otro búlgaro—. ¡Debe ser muy buena en la cama!

Los búlgaros se ríen. Marcus se ríe. Blaise y Theo se ríen.

Yo observo el humo que se forma en la punta del cigarrillo.

—No, no —dice Marcus, y jala el borde de la cortina un poco, revelando lo suficiente de la pista de baile para ver un vestido azul girando en círculos—. Es una mojigata. Krum no llegará a ninguna parte cercana a esas bragas.

Ella vuelve a aparecer a la vista, y el vestido se eleva para revelar sus pantorrillas. Yo parpadeo.

—Sin embargo, no pierde nada intentándolo —dice Marcus. Oigo reír a los búlgaros.

—¡Para nada!

Aparto los ojos de su cuerpo cayendo sobre Krum mientras ríe. Me giro para ver un balcón lleno de muchachos fumando y observando su pecho subiendo y bajando, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa tirando de su boca. 

¿Cómo ha hecho esto? Es una completa locura. Ella ha hechizado a toda la habitación o ha puesto una poción en nuestros jugos de calabaza del desayuno.

Krum la arrastra a bailar otra pieza, y yo estoy de luto por la pérdida del respeto que sentía por él.

Los búlgaros y Marcus hablan de otra cosa. Yo no escucho. Levanto la vista para excusarme y entrar de vuelta y Blaise está observándome.

Cuando vuelvo adentro, escucho el rasgueo de las cuerdas, y algunas chicas francesas corean y toman a sus parejas. Fleur Delacour pasa frente a mí, arrastrando a Roger Davies a la pista de baile. Mientras mis ojos recorren su cuerpo -como siempre hacen cuando la chica parte Veela está cerca-, me pregunto si algo químico estará sucediendo con Granger. Algún gen de Veela, enmascarado por años de squibs. Eso lo explicaría todo.

La encuentro entre la multitud, tomando su lugar en el círculo junto a Krum. Las cuerdas resuenan. El vals francés.

Ella mira alrededor de la habitación por un momento, en busca de Merlín sabrá quién, pero sus ojos pasan justo por encima de mí. Nunca se detienen a mirarme.

Ella sonríe para Krum con dientes de tamaño perfecto. Él hace una reverencia.

Reverencia para una  _ sangre sucia. _ La bilis se eleva en mi garganta.

Ella hace una cortesía y parece que está a punto de caer. Camino al borde de las parejas, buscando a Pansy, manteniendo la mirada en ella.

Se giran y veo la cara de Krum. Enamorado. Yo pienso en los ojos de Marcus recorriendo su cuerpo. En los búlgaros riéndose de cómo sería en la cama. 

No tiene ningún sentido.

A dos parejas de ellos, una bella Ravenclaw baila con un chico de Durmstrang. Le toco el hombro. 

—Piérdete.

Debe saber quién soy porque se va. La Ravenclaw me sonríe. Creo que yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

La guío a través de la coreografía. Ella trata de hablar conmigo, pero estoy esperando.

Y, finalmente, nos separamos. Y la  _ sangre sucia _ camina hacia mí, con su sonrisa aún en los labios. Y ella me mira. Y jadea. Como si tuviera miedo.

Deberías tenerme miedo, Granger. Voy a descubrir todos tus secretos.

Estoy buscándolo: el glamour o el gen de Veela. Hago una reverencia ante ella, incluso cuando eso me repugna, y veo como ella presiona los labios y hace una cortesía.

Ella se levanta, y yo aún no puedo encontrarlo. Levanto la mano y me doy cuenta de que ella tendrá que tocarme.

Ella acerca su palma a la mía, y yo espero. Nada. Su mano flota a dos centímetros de distancia. Me siento aliviado, creo.

Giro a su alrededor. Y pienso en Krum girándola en círculos y en la sonrisa sin aliento de su rostro. Ahora está fría como una piedra, respirando entrecortadamente y en sucesión rápida, y no dejo que mis ojos vaguen hacia su pecho palpitante.

Regresamos a nuestras posiciones originales, y, mientras busco a la chica Ravenclaw, me doy cuenta que no descubrí nada, a excepción del ritmo de su respiración y la forma en que su cuello se sonroja.

Termino el baile y regreso al lado de Pansy. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si acabara de fumar con los chicos.

Pansy une su brazo con el mío y continúa hablando con Daphne. Observo a Granger mientras Krum besa sus nudillos, dejándola a su lado. Ella sonríe para él. Y veo que sus ojos buscan en el salón de baile.

Yo miro hacia otro lado.

—Draco —dice Pansy, y su voz es suave en mi oído—. ¿Quieres volver a las mazmorras?

No. Aunque tampoco sé por qué quiero quedarme.

—Todos seguirán en el baile. Tendremos los dormitorios para nosotros solos —dice ella.

Me giro para mirar a Pansy. Sus ojos son oscuros y me prometen cosas.

—Sí, está bien. —Mi garganta está seca.

Nos escapamos y bajamos a las mazmorras. Ella me sigue hasta los dormitorios de los chicos, y sus manos son firmes mientras se quita el vestido, y yo me pregunto dónde están los glamoures que conjuró. No encuentro ninguna diferencia en ella. No como en Granger.

Y las manos de Pansy están desabrochando los botones de mi túnica de gala, y sus labios besan mi cuello y yo deslizo mis dedos entre su cabello, sin encontrar ninguna magia allí para mantenerlo unido.

Salto cuando llega a mis pantalones, y mientras los desabrocha, me alejo para mirarla.

—¿Estás... quieres hacerlo?

Ella me sonríe y yo la beso. Me pregunto cómo habrá aprendido algunas de las cosas que está haciendo, pero realmente deja de importarme cuando se quita la ropa interior y se acuesta sobre mi cama. Me quito el resto de la ropa y, cuando llego a su lado, ella respira profundo y la miro fijamente, buscando su hechizo de Piel Perfecta. No lo encuentro.

Cuando comenzamos, se siente como deslizarse en el cielo, y yo intento tocarla para que se sienta tan bien como yo, pero sé que esto no durará mucho tiempo.

Estoy intentando durar más, cerrando los ojos y tratando de pensar en equipos de quidditch y contando las botellas de pociones en mi baúl, cuando sus dedos me acarician el cabello. Se siente bien, así que lo intento con ella.

Mi cara está presionada contra su cuello y paso mis dedos por su cabello y es demasiado corto. Lo intento de nuevo, y los mechones sedosos se deslizan entre mis dedos, no hay nada a lo que pueda aferrarme.

Me imagino cómo sería tener un verdadero puñado del cabello de una chica entre mis dedos, exponiendo su cuello para mí, y siento que mi cadera comienza a moverse más rápidamente. 

Pansy chilla y su tono es demasiado agudo. Su respiración es demasiado pesada en lugar de rápida y superficial. Intento pensar cómo sería estar con alguien que me susurrara al oído en voz baja y que se riera cuando algo la hace sentir bien, sonriéndome con dientes de tamaño perfecto.

Cómo sería volver a hacer esto y tomarme mi tiempo en su cuerpo, intentando tocarla primero, en lugar de saltar directamente a la acción. Mi mano se desliza hacia abajo y sus caderas son más angostas de lo que esperaba, e imagino una cintura estrecha, con caderas más amplias, y mis dedos se aprietan.

Mi cadera se mueve demasiado rápido y puedo escucharla chillar debajo de mí, y casi termino, pero desearía haberla hecho terminar también, y tal vez que ella se contrajera a mi alrededor hasta hacerme estallar, mientras entierro mi cara entre sus rizos… 

Me corro con un grito, y sus dedos están clavándose en mis hombros. Sus uñas son demasiado largas, respira demasiado fuerte, y, en cuanto me recupero, me aparto para contemplarla.

Y no sé por qué me sorprende descubrir a Pansy debajo de mí.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

***BLOOPERS DE EDICIÓN***

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Y tal vez sea el recuerdo de Madame Malkin o lo absurdo que es todo esto, pero Rita nos acomoda y Potter extiende su mano, y yo digo:  _

_ —Por Merlín, Potter. Te tomó ocho años finalmente estrecharme la mano. _

**MEM:** estoy iorando de amor. Y esto, otra vez, MUY DRARRY

**IG** : estúpido Drarry metiche jajajajaja

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Debería aclararle la situación sobre Gainsworth, decirle que también es mi escritor favorito -tal vez vuelva a balbucear entusiasmada sobre libros, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, y color en sus mejillas-, pero luego las puertas del ascensor se abren y _ _ un barbaján con cara de zoquete está llamándola por su nombre.  _

**MEM:** CELOS

**IG** : XD totalmente! pobre Aiden, tan mono que es cuando no está tragando fruta jajaja

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Skeeter nos grita que nos miremos el uno al otro, y ambos la ignoramos. Le abro la reja y ella me mira, como si estuviera sorprendida.  _ _ ¿Qué nadie le abre las puertas? Ella es la jodida Hermione Granger. _

**MEM:** Esto es tan tierno, por la mierda

**IG** : ¡Dramione, por fin! Tonto Drarry XD

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Y no sé por qué me sorprende descubrir a Pansy debajo de mí. _

**MEM:** Porque querías a Granger, tontorrón

**IG** : Porque en su mente, se estuvo tirando a Granger en lugar de a Pansy. (Y me enoja poquito, pobre Pansy, no se lo merece)

**MEM:** La verdad, es bastante reprobable. L a está usando como objeto, lo que es atentar a su ser personal y, por ende, a su dignidad. Pero, en fin, en su defensa, es sólo un adolescente un poco atormentado.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas! aquí estoy como cada viernes, trayendo un nuevo capítulo de esta traducción y esperando que lo disfruten mucho.
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 5

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes 14 de septiembre de 1999 _

_ “Él nunca fue un Mago Tenebroso” _

Me grita desde las delgadas páginas del Profeta, y siento el papel arrugarse entre mis dedos.

_ “Él nunca fue un Mago Tenebroso” _

_ -Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de nuestra Generación. _

_ Cuando se le preguntó qué pensaba de su antiguo compañero de clase, Hermione Granger nos aseguró que el señor Malfoy es alguien completamente capacitado. Con un brillo enamorado en los ojos, ella le contó a esta humilde servidora todo lo ambicioso e inteligente que encuentra al señor Malfoy, y lo bien que piensa que encajará en el Ministerio. _

_ ¡Y quién podría culparla! El señor Malfoy comenzó su primer día en el Ministerio vistiendo una túnica gris bien confeccionada... _

Recorro la página de arriba abajo, intentando averiguar en dónde había retocado la entrevista Skeeter, como siempre hacía. 

_ “Él nunca fue un Mago Tenebroso” _

Ella tiene demasiada fe en mí, eso es seguro.

Parpadeo y sonrío ante la imagen de mi apretón de manos con Potter, contando las personas que tendrán un ataque al corazón al verla. Pero mis ojos regresan a ella y a mi mano sobre su espalda, sus ojos me miran mientras la acompaño al ascensor.

Yo trago saliva. Nuestra primera foto juntos. Sacudo la cabeza. Nuestra  _ única _ foto juntos, estoy seguro.

—Rita hizo un trabajo adorable, ¿verdad?

Miro hacia arriba y mi madre está leyendo el mismo periódico mientras toma su té matutino.

—Sí —contesto. 

—Deberías enviarle una nota, haciéndole saber lo agradecido que estás.

La miro y ella me está observando.

—Por supuesto. Excelente idea, madre.

Bajo la vista hacia el periódico y ahí está nuevamente mi mano en su espalda.

—Las renovaciones comenzarán este fin de semana —dice ella. La miro de nuevo, sus ojos vuelven al papel—. Contraté elfos domésticos.

—Maravilloso.

Un estallido y Mippy aparece, sosteniendo una carta. 

—Esto llegó para usted, señor.

Todavía estoy intentando acostumbrarme a que Mippy me llame "señor". Le doy las gracias y encuentro un sobre con sello lacrado que me resulta familiar. Mis labios se contraen, y sonrío cuando saco una breve nota y el recorte de Potter y yo estrechándonos la mano.

_ Por Merlín, Draco. No sabía lo urgido que estabas por conseguir amigos. Voy en camino. _

_ BZ _

Le sonrío a la página. Él ha dibujado algunas imágenes bastante inapropiadas sobre la cara de Potter.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes 27 de diciembre de 1994 _

—Te debo un agradecimiento, Draco.

Levanto la vista de mi libro, con los ojos cansados, para encontrar a Blaise tumbándose en el sillón frente a mí. El fuego está casi apagado en la sala común.

—¿Oh, en serio?

—Ah-jaaa —tararea—. Parece que Daphne y Pansy tienen una especie de rivalidad en este momento… “cosa de chicas”… —Agita su mano, como si una mosca se hubiera interpuesto en su camino—. Como sea, digamos que a Pansy le gusta presumir, y a Daphne no le gusta que la superen.

Él me sonríe, una sonrisa cómplice.

Yo parpadeo hacia él. 

—Bueno…

—Tú y Pansy follaron después del Baile de Navidad, ¿verdad? —clarifica. Siento calor en mi cuello.

—Oh, mmm... —Miro a mi alrededor y no encuentro a nadie escuchando—, sí.

—Daphne me lo contó ayer. Justo antes de meterme en un armario de escobas. —Él sonríe.

—Oh —dije, entendiendo finalmente—. Bien por ti, amigo. —Arrugo la frente—. ¿Un armario de escobas?

Él asiente, luego se inclina hacia adelante en su silla, con los codos sobre las rodillas. 

—Sí, tienes que intentarlo —me dice—. Fue salvaje.

Él continúa. Me cuenta que derribaron el equipo hasta que encontraron una pared desnuda, que silenciaron el armario, que buscaron la mejor posición. Yo sigo revisando el resto de la sala común, asegurándome de que nadie esté escuchando.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunta él—. Estoy seguro de que, por tu “sensibilidad Malfoy”, se lo hiciste en tu cama de doseles, con velas encendidas y pétalos de rosa sobre las sábanas… —Está sonriéndome, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ni velas, ni rosas. Pero sí. —Pongo los ojos en blanco y me pregunto cómo es que se siente tan cómodo hablando en público de esto. He intentado mantener esa noche fuera de mi mente durante los últimos días, y me pregunto, si Blaise puede hablar tan libremente... tal vez se ha arraigado en mí alguna especie de visión conservadora, y eso es lo que me incomoda—. Pero tendré que intentar lo del armario de escobas la próxima vez —le digo.

—No se entra ahí con previa cita —me dice—. Tendrás que intentar ser más espontáneo, al menos por una vez. 

—Soy espontáneo —resoplo. Pienso en las conversaciones que escucho durante las prácticas de  _ quidditch _ , entre Marcus y otros chicos. Y me doy cuenta que me he unido a su "club". Ahora sé cosas y tengo cosas que aportar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duraste? —me pregunta.

Yo lo miro fijamente, sabiendo lo que insinúa. 

—Horas —digo secamente.

—Sí, tampoco yo. —Él sonríe—. Intenté hacerla llegar primero, pero me estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. —Se sienta en su silla y yo trato de olvidar que es Daphe de quien estamos hablando—. ¿Y tú?

Intento igualar su indiferencia, y sonrío. 

—Sí, una vez que nos pusimos en marcha, no pensé mucho en ella.

El doble significado me golpea tan fuerte que siento que la sonrisa se me borra del rostro. Veo unos ojos muy abiertos debajo de mí, en lugar de los profundos de Pansy; mi cara enterrada entre rizos, en lugar del cuello desnudo de Pansy. Parpadeo, respiro y miro de vuelta a Blaise.

Él me está observando. Sus ojos están entrecerrados. Respira profundo y habla. 

—¿Conoces a alguien con la contraseña para el baño de los prefectos? Me encantaría probar hacerlo en el agua. —Y siento que ha cambiado el tema a propósito.

Charlamos un rato, y comienzo a relajarme con esta camaradería, esta hermandad. Él menciona a algunos de sexto que rompieron durante el Baile de Navidad, y bromea diciendo que tuve una noche mucho mejor que la de ellos.

Yo sonrío.

—Granger estuvo lloriqueando por todos lados esa noche. 

Mis ojos se dirigen a él. 

—¿Por qué? —Me arrepiento tan pronto sale de mí. 

Él se encoge de hombros. 

—Yo qué se. Alguna pelea con Weasley. —Su mirada vuelve a mí—. O tal vez Krum se propasó con ella.

Trago saliva y siento que los músculos de mi mandíbula se tensan. Sonrío ligeramente.

—Es un idiota por llevar a la  _ sangre sucia _ en primer lugar, por pensar que ella le daría algo a cambio.

—Sí. —Él me mira fijamente—. Qué cosa tan estúpida. Enamorarse de una  _ sangre sucia _ . Especialmente de ella.

Sus ojos son negros y están sobre mí. Desearía que volviéramos a hablar de sexo en los armarios de las escobas.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —le digo.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 17 de septiembre de 1999 _

—Por las bolas de Merlín, ha sido una semana larga.

Levanto la vista del té que revuelvo y encuentro a Anthony Goldstein sacando una taza del armario. Asiento solidariamente.

—¿Viste el memorándum sobre las familias de Durmstrang? —pregunta Goldstein.

—No, todavía no. He estado ocupado en la sala de conferencias.

—Está confirmado que se trata de Borisov y Dimov. —Inclina su taza hacia mí—. Tenías razón. Bien pensado, Malfoy.

Reprimo una sonrisa, y me conformo con asentir nuevamente.

—Malfoy. —Una nueva voz en la entrada de la cocineta. Me doy vuelta y es Potter—. ¿Tienes esos informes sobre las familias Borisov y Dimov? Resulta que tenías razón.

Levanto una mano para ahuecarla sobre mi oreja. 

—Lo siento, me perdí esa última parte, ¿qué decías, Potter?

Él frunce el ceño y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. 

—Nunca dije que no fueran ellos, sólo dije que deberíamos tener informes sobre todas las posibles familias Búlgaras…

—¿Mmm? —Me inclino hacia él, como si me costara escucharlo.

Él suspira. 

—Dije que “tenías razón”.

—Oh, espléndido. —Vuelvo a mi té, revolviendo el resto de la miel—. Sí, los informes de Borisov y Dimov están terminados. Están en la sala de conferencias.

—No crees que Robards nos haga quedarnos hasta después de las cinco, ¿verdad? —Goldstein se queja—. Realmente necesito ir por ese trago.

—No, no debe ser tan apremiante. Puede esperar hasta el lunes. —Potter camina hacia la puerta y lo miro. Me está observando preparar mi té con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—Brillante —murmura Goldstein—, ¿todavía será en ese bar calle abajo?

—Mmm, sí. —Potter me mira—. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, Malfoy?

Parpadeo. No he escuchado una sola palabra de lo que han dicho. 

—¿Dónde?

—Mmm... Algunos de nosotros iremos al bar de la esquina después del trabajo. Sólo unas cuantas personas de la oficina.

Abro la boca para declinar. Para excusarme diciendo que tengo planes mucho más interesantes para un viernes por la noche. Posiblemente, quejarme sobre no desear pasar más tiempo del necesario con ellos.

—¿La primera ronda va por mi cuenta? —dice Potter, con las manos todavía en los bolsillos, como un niño de cinco años. Sus cejas están levantadas. Y estoy pensando nuevamente en aquella vez con Madame Malkins y en mi mano extendida hacia él en el tren a Hogwarts cuando acepto acompañarlos.

Caminamos juntos, como una banda de hermanos, como un grupo de amigos. Katie Bell está con nosotros, e incluso ella me pregunta cómo ha sido mi primera semana, pregunta sobre mi madre.

Malditos Gryffindors.

Potter, fiel a su palabra, no me deja acercarme a la barra a pagar por mi propia bebida, así que me quedo con Goldstein y Bell por unos minutos.

Son lo suficientemente amables. Eligen una mesa alta contra la pared mientras esperamos a Potter, y hablan sobre el caso en que trabajamos, lo que me parece extraño, porque siempre pensé que el punto de reunirse fuera de la oficina era no hablar de trabajo, pero supongo que todavía tengo mucho que aprender respecto a la dinámica de los compañeros de trabajo.

Cuando Potter regresa, se sienta frente a mí. Después de quince minutos más o menos, Bell saluda de pronto a alguien y huye más rápido de lo que puedo parpadear. El lugar se está abarrotando, y me pregunto si continuará concurriéndose conforme avance la noche. Respiro hondo.

Bell regresa con la chica Weasley, quien reclama la silla al lado de Potter, enviándome una extraña sonrisa a modo de saludo. Ella nunca me había sonreído antes.

Y antes de que pueda hacer algo insípido, como agitar la mano, Granger aparece sobre su hombro saludando a Potter, su presencia es pequeña. Ella ha hecho algo a su cabello otra vez. Veo a Goldstein levantar una mano para saludarla mientras continúa hablando de las familias Borisov y Dimov, y ella alza la vista y sonríe fugazmente. Se apoya contra la pared al lado de la silla de Weasley.

¿No quiere una silla? ¿No se quedará mucho tiempo? Ella es la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, ¿por qué no aparecen inmediatamente sillas disponibles para ella?

Tomo un largo trago de mi vaso, comienzo a sentir un cosquilleo en mis dedos.

He hecho un buen trabajo evitándola toda la semana. Atravesamos las chimeneas a la misma hora el miércoles, y logré caminar al ritmo justo hacia los ascensores para que ella llegara primero y me obviara por completo. He tenido que dejar caer mis paredes durante toda la semana, conocer gente nueva, disculparme con viejos conocidos. Interactuar con ella sin mis defensas mentales no habría sido... aconsejable.

Ella observa a Goldstein con atención mientras él habla. Y me pregunto si mantener sus ojos apartados de mí es una decisión activa, o si realmente no merezco ni un saludo.

—Seguramente, ¿el Ministro Escandinavo de Magia se ocupará de ellos? —Bell ofrece.

—No es probable —digo, involucrándome por primera vez desde que ella se sentó. Siento que todos los ojos se vuelven hacia mí. Todos menos un par—. La hermana del Ministro está casada con el hermano mayor de Dimitri Borisov. Las familias son muy unidas.

Oigo a Bell quejarse, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces, si vuelven a entregarlos a su propio gobierno, ¿no serán castigados? —confirma Goldstein.

Asiento, y, en mi visión periférica, veo a Granger empujar su cabello sobre su hombro. Mi mano se retuerce alrededor de mi vaso.

Intento concentrarme en lo que Potter dice. Pasan diez minutos de lo mismo, y ella todavía sigue de pie, al lado de la mesa, como si no deseara una silla. Veo que la chica Weasley se inclina y le susurra algo al oído. Ella salta y luego se sonroja. Miro hacia otro lado mientras el color asciende por su cuello y me concentro nuevamente en Potter. Ella se escapa y desaparece, y yo siento que puedo respirar de nuevo.

—…para discutirlo el lunes con Robards…

—Tengo que decir que esto es exactamente lo que siempre pensé que sería descansar en la sala común de Gryffindor —interrumpí a Potter—. Sentarse a discutir sobre cómo fueron nuestras últimas ocho horas de vida.

Potter sonríe, y Bell y Goldstein se carcajean.

—No todos pasamos nuestras tardes peinándonos, Malfoy —dice Weasley, con una sonrisa que podría rivalizar con la mía.

Mientras la mesa se carcajea, yo le sonrío. 

—Claramente. Por la forma en que el cabello de Potter sobresale en todas direcciones.

Potter estira la mano para alisarse el cabello. 

—Está mejorando, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño, —dice Weasley. Ella hace una mueca y la mesa se ríe de nuevo.

Todavía estoy sonriendo cuando un vaso lleno de whisky de fuego se desliza en mi mano. Miro hacia arriba y Granger nos ha traído otra ronda. También a mí. Como si yo fuera uno de sus amigos. Está recogiendo los vasos vacíos, de pie junto a Bell, en la cabecera de la mesa, y está justo a mi lado.

Y como siempre, ella está evitando mirarme.

Y yo hago algo estúpido.

— Cuando termines de liberar a los dragones y centauros, Granger, deberías considerar una carrera como mesera.

Y ella me mira. Y me doy cuenta que al comentario le ha faltado el cumplido o el insulto. Es simplemente nada. Pero ella está observándome en busca de algo.

Y la pelirroja interrumpe, con algún comentario sobre la torpeza de Granger -un rasgo que nunca he visto- y es como si la chica Weasley nos hubiera salvado a ambos, aunque no sé de qué.

Todavía está parada cerca de mí cuando Bell anuncia que va a tener un bebé. Y estoy intentando no voltear a ver a Granger mientras reacciona. Afortunadamente, mi atención es convocada cuando Bell menciona el  _ quidditch _ .

— ¿Hay una liga interdepartamental de  _ quidditch _ en el Ministerio? —pregunto. Y silencio. Me queda claro que no estoy invitado.

Potter se aclara la garganta para dar la noticia, o mentir, o decepcionarme, y dice:

— Sí, la formamos hace unos cuantos meses. ¿Juegas, Malfoy?

Debería burlarme y alzar mi nariz al aire mientras les digo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar al  _ quidditch _ para principiantes con ellos.

Y en cambio les pregunto si tienen un Buscador.

Granger está volviendo a su posición cerca de la pared, y creo que es porque hablamos de  _ quidditch _ , pero todavía puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí cuando Potter me ofrece la tercera posición como cazador.

—...  si Katie sale entonces necesitaremos un tercero, para unirse a mí y a Ginny .

Giro la cabeza hacia Weasley, y mi mirada está mucho más cerca de terminar sobre ella, apoyada contra la pared, sosteniendo su cerveza de mantequilla como un arma.

—¿Y cómo es que entraste al equipo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágicas si no trabajas ahí? —digo. Me pregunto si este intercambio de chistes entre la chica Weasley y yo durará.

Ella simplemente me sonríe de nuevo y dice: 

— Salir con Harry Potter tiene sus ventajas .

También en Hogwarts era una coqueta incorregible. Y aquí está, del brazo del niño más famoso del Mundo Mágico, y me sonríe como si estuviera poniéndome a prueba.

Y siento los ojos de Granger sobre mí, y me pregunto si puedo conseguir mantenerlos allí.

— Tendré que probarlo alguna vez.

Yo sonrío. La chica Weasley me devuelve la sonrisa. La mesa se carcajea y resopla, y sus ojos todavía están sobre mí, donde pertenecen. Y no me atrevo a mirarla, rompería cualquier hechizo que tenga encima.

Potter comienza a darme detalles sobre  _ quidditch _ . Él es el capitán del equipo -por supuesto- y comenta algunas jugadas que el equipo del Departamento de Seguridad adora. Granger todavía está de pie junto a la chica Weasley y nadie le trae una maldita silla y escucho a Goldstein preguntarle sobre su trabajo, pidiéndole recomendaciones de libros para su madre.

Y no puedo evitarlo.

— Debería intentar la serie  _ Indeseables _ .

Volteo a verla y ella me está mirando. Yo le sonrío.

— En realidad es bastante astuta. Son siete novelas, todas desde distintas perspectivas de los mismos momentos. Algunos dirían que es tedioso, pero Gainsworth consigue mantenerlo interesante, revelando nueva información cada vez que la escena es visitada de nuevo.

Mientras hablo, sus ojos se encienden y un sonrojo se extiende por su mandíbula. En ese momento, me doy cuenta que está usando alguna clase de maquillaje en los ojos. 

— Ok, gracias —dice Goldstein—,  y el autor es…

Yo abro la boca para contestar pero ella me gana.

— Lance Gainsworth

Tomo un sorbo de mi vaso para no sonreír. Veo que el suyo está casi vacío.

— ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo, Hermione? —Anthony le pregunta.

— Oh, sí. —Ella me lanza una mirada fulminante y yo mantengo mis ojos en los suyos—.  Podría decirse que tengo exactamente la misma opinión.

Eso me hace sonreír y me alejo de la mesa antes de comenzar a reír. Dejo lo que queda en mi vaso y me dirijo a la barra, pensando en su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla vacío. El cantinero está abrumado, el lugar está mucho más lleno que antes. Estoy casi al frente de la fila cuando miro hacia la mesa y veo que ella finalmente se consiguió una maldita silla, pero ahora no está hablando con nadie, sino que mira la mesa y trata de interesarse por lo que Potter y Goldstein discuten.

Ordeno un whisky de fuego para mí y una cerveza de mantequilla antes de poder evitarlo. Me doy la vuelta y cuando la multitud se separa, alguien está sentándose en el taburete a su lado. Ella se da vuelta para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Es O'Connor. Y siento que mis molares rechinan.

Sin embargo, ella parece incómoda. Quizás no se supone que él deba acercársele en público.

Continúo avanzando hacia ellos. Todavía necesito pagarle un trago, me niego a deberle ningún favor.

Medir el momento indicado siempre ha sido una de mis cualidades, y esta no es la excepción, cuando ella intenta beber un sorbo de su vaso vacío y O'Connor dice: 

— Déjame traerte otra bebida.

Deslizo su cerveza de mantequilla entre ambos. Me paro lo más alto que puedo, pero aún contemplo la estúpida cara de O’Connor. 

— O’Connor, ¿cierto?

— Sí, Malfoy. Qué gusto verte —dice, y en realidad parece que lo dice en serio. Me estrecha la mano—.  ¿Qué tal tu primera semana?

— Excelente, gracias.

Espero a que me invite para unirme a su conversación, robarles su tiempo juntos e inmiscuirme entre ellos. Pero él se excusa. Quizás... ellos no están...

Él toca su hombro suavemente cuando se va, y tengo que apartar mis ojos de ahí, observando su retirada mientras se dirige a la barra. Él saluda exuberantemente a alguien, haciendo mucho ruido y con gesticulaciones efusivas.

Un pequeño "gracias" me trae atrae de vuelta, y ella asiente con la cabeza hacia su cerveza de mantequilla. Con toda la confianza que soy capaz de reunir, me siento a su lado, mirándola de frente.

— Me recuerda a Weasley . —Sale de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlo. Y culpo al whisky de fuego.

Al menos el comentario atrae sus ojos hacia mí. Ella está en medio de un sorbo de su vaso. Sus ojos son grandes y redondos mientras baja el vaso.

— ¿Ron?

— No, la madre —me mofo—.  Sí, Ron . —La sílaba es asquerosa en mi boca.

Observo mientras ella se gira para observar a Aiden, como si esperara encontrarlo de pronto con el pelo rojo.

— ¿Será por el modo en qué sonríe y estrecha la mano que te recuerda a Ron? —Ella se vuelve hacia mí y me envía una pequeña sonrisa. Como si tuviéramos una broma privada.

— Eso debe ser.

— Pareces estar encajando bastante bien con los Gryffindors —dice, expresando en voz alta todas mis preocupaciones.

— Bueno, Goldstein es un Ravenclaw, así que nos aferramos el uno al otro cada vez que alguien intenta correr dentro de un edificio en llamas para salvar gatitos.

La observo sonreírle a su cerveza de mantequilla. Una verdadera sonrisa. Y yo olvido por qué he intentado alejarme de ella toda la semana. 

— Pensé que estarías salvando elfos domésticos, no estudiando dragones.

Ah, sí, por esto. Aprieto mi vaso, sintiendo mi anillo raspar contra él mientras ella me mira, sus ojos danzando sobre mi rostro. Es muy intimo conocer estos detalles sobre ella.

Ella tiene espuma de cerveza de mantequilla en sus labios, y, justo cuando lo noto, su lengua rosa se asoma a través de sus labios para limpiarla, y luego desaparece nuevamente dentro de su boca. Es casi obsceno. ¿Tendrá ella alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo?

Siento que mi pecho se calienta, y trago saliva mientras ella mira más allá de mí, hablando hacia algún punto sobre mi hombro. Dice alguna tontería acerca de querer trabajar con los elfos domésticos eventualmente, y yo digo: 

— ¿No deberían estar haciendo hasta lo imposible para darte cualquier puesto que desees? ¿O te olvidaste de poner “trío dorado” en tu currículum?

Ella se mira las manos. 

— En realidad, lo envié bajo un nombre falso .

Yo la miro de reojo. 

— ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

Sus ojos están vidriosos cuando me mira, y me pregunto cuánto de esta conversación se debe a su lengua relajada. La observo mientras me mira a los ojos y luego respira profundamente, como si hubiera dejado de respirar.

— No quería ser tratada de forma especial después de la guerra —dice. Ella aparta la vista de mí y me pregunto qué estará viendo justo detrás de mi hombro—.  Quería ganar la posición por méritos propios y no por los amigos que hice en primer año .

Ella sonríe hacia su vaso. Tímida. Como si hubiera hecho algo mal. Como si no quisiera que la miraran. Yo arrugo la frente.

Pienso en la chica que sacó a Umbridge de su oficina y se metió en un bosque lleno de centauros furiosos; en la chica que arrastró a Goyle hasta su escoba, mientras el fuego Maligno le lamían los talones; la chica que hizo una campaña para liberar a los elfos domésticos; la que descubrió al monstruo en la Cámara de Slytherin; la que me abofeteó con ojos ardientes y me siseó en la cara; y la que giraba usando un vestido azul. 

Ella me mira con cautela, como si hubiera olvidado quién es.

— ¿Piensas que por eso te llaman “Chica Dorada”? ¿Porque Potter y la Comadreja te aceptaron en su club?

Sus ojos son profundos mientras me mira, su respiración superficial. ¿Realmente necesito explicárselo a ella, de entre todas las personas?

Y, de pronto, sus ojos se clavan en mis labios. Y siento que el aire sale lentamente de mi pecho.

— ¡Oye, Granger!

Me la arrebatan cuando O'Connor intenta atraer su atención hacia él. La veo parpadear, con los ojos nublados y a él gritarle algo desde el otro lado de la barra. La veo rechazar su oferta, y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Estoy pensando en su cabello recogido y el maquillaje en sus ojos cuando O'Connor le grita algo sobre "la próxima vez".

¿Lo hizo por él? El cabello, el maquillaje. Como había hecho para Weasley y Krum, e incluso para McLaggen.

Ella mira a O'Connor marcharse, llevándose el vaso a los labios. Yo tengo el cuello caliente y hablo sin pensar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

Ella se sacudió para mirarme.

— ¿Disculpa?

Siento el alcohol chapoteando contra las grietas de mi muro de ladrillos.

— O’Connor —le digo—.  ¿Están juntos? —Y bebo más para olvidar que estoy borracho.

Sus ojos se abren, como si hubiera sido atrapada. Abre la boca para protestar y la voz de Potter la interrumpe.

— Oigan, Ginny y yo estamos a punto de irnos. Hermione, ¿quieres quedarte o venir con nosotros? —Potter pregunta.

Nos mira un momento, alternando entre Potter y yo. No pueden confiar en mí si me quedo solo con ella.

— También estoy a punto de irme —le digo. Echo un vistazo a sus grandes ojos y su mandíbula laxa y digo—:  Debería irse junto a ustedes, Potter. No creo que deba aparecerse por ahí sola.

Ella frunce el ceño e intenta demostrar su sobriedad cayéndose del taburete. Es precioso. La tomo del codo antes de que se caiga, y sólo la suelto cuando ella se da cuenta. Tengo que alejarme de ella antes de hacer algo horrible. Como tocar sus rizos.

Potter está confirmando conmigo el entrenamiento de  _ quidditch _ de mañana, y ella se sonroja. Parece un poco perdida, y ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto por qué no se habrá ido con O'Connor.

— No puedo esperar, Potter —le digo. Y ella me mira con sus ojos oscuros.

— Buenas noches, Draco —susurra ella.

Y suena mejor en sus labios de lo que nunca fui capaz de imaginar, desde mi celda en Azkaban mientras me perdía a la deriva, o en mi cama de doseles mientras mi mano descendía más allá de mi abdomen.

Ella bate sus pestañas hacia mí y se da vuelta para dejar que Potter la guíe. Él se despide y yo asiento. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos, vuelvo a respirar.

Mientras el sonido de su voz diciendo mi nombre hace eco en mi cabeza, me pregunto qué pasaría si no volviera a construir mi muro.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 18 de septiembre de 1999 _

Había soñado con regresar a jugar un deporte organizado. Incluso aunque Potter estuviera a la cabeza. Incluso a pesar del ligero dolor de cabeza causado por el whisky de fuego.

Intenté "jugar en equipo" toda la mañana, siguiendo las jugadas de Potter y ayudando a la chica Weasley a marcar en lugar de acaparar todo el tiempo la  _ quaffle _ . Incluso me invitaron a tomar una copa después de la práctica, pero tuve que declinar.

Hoy me dirijo a Azkaban para ver a mi padre.

Aparté el cabello de mi frente, peinándolo como siempre me había enseñado a hacerlo. Me veo extraño en el espejo después de haberlo usarlo suelto durante las últimas semanas. Puedo ver toda mi frente.

Madre ha estado revoloteando toda la mañana, y aunque aprecio el té, los bollos y el ajuste al cuello de mi camisa, eventualmente le grito que me deje en paz.

Abro la carpeta dentro del baño. Miro las páginas y me contemplo frente al espejo, practicando las que serán mis expresiones faciales.

—Es una especie de empresa de consultoría, padre —susurro. Hago una mueca. Sacudo la cabeza y me miro directamente a los ojos en el espejo—. Comenzaré un negocio. Necesito mi herencia. —Me entrecierro los ojos. No, no. Debes apelar a sus debilidades—. Me gustaría comenzar un negocio, a nombre de la familia Malfoy. Pero necesito tu ayuda, padre.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en ladrillos y piedras, y mortero y cemento, y abro los ojos para encontrarlos en blanco. En el extremo derecho de mi mente, cierro la tapa de un joyero forrado en latón.

Un cabello suelto está fuera de lugar. Sumerjo el peine en el gel.

Estoy caminando de un lado a otro por la biblioteca a las 3:42. Madre se asoma por las puertas.

—¿Necesitas algo, Draco?

—No —le ladro—. Gracias —digo más suave.

Ella asiente y se queda allí. 

—Recuerda, el dinero es tuyo, Draco. Sólo estás negociando el plazo.

—Lo sé, madre. —Cruzo caminando de nuevo hacia las sillas, luego me giro y vuelvo a la chimenea. El plazo y las estipulaciones matrimoniales.

—Skeeter tomará una fotografía de ti saliendo. Dice que quiere convertirlo en un artículo sobre tu soltería.

Detengo mi andar. 

—¿Cómo hará eso?

—Tu herencia, entregada a ti sin haberte casado. Serás bastante deseable.

Yo me río. 

—Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones. 

Mi varita vibra en mi bolsillo, haciéndome saber que son las 3:45. Tomo la carpeta, mis manos se deslizan sobre la piel. Asiento hacia mi madre y arrojo el polvo de Flú a la chimenea.

Cruzo y un olor familiar me asalta. Azkaban.

Un guardia me recibe con el ceño fruncido. No lo reconozco de mis tiempos aquí, pero estoy seguro que él sabe perfectamente quién soy. Él es más rudo con mis pertenencias de lo que necesita ser, pero después de un examen exhaustivo de la carpeta, caminamos por un pasillo familiar. Las celdas de visita.

Me abre la puerta y yo respiro antes de ingresar.

Él me recibe de espaldas. Está de pie al otro lado de la mesa, mirando hacia otro lado, como si estuviera examinando algo por una ventana, sólo que no hay ventanas. Es un juego de poder.

Se da vuelta una vez que la puerta se ha cerrado. Sus ojos se posan sobre mí y sonríe honestamente.

—Hola, Draco.

—Padre. —Mi voz es fuerte. Me pregunto si deberíamos abrazarnos, o estrecharnos la mano. En cambio, no hago nada.

—Por favor, toma asiento. —Siempre en su papel de anfitrión generoso. 

Me acerco a la silla de metal y me siento, colocando la carpeta sobre la mesa. Él la mira pero no dice nada.

—¿Como has estado? —le pregunto.

—Oh, igual que siempre. ¿Cómo te sientes? —él dice—. ¿Estando libre?

—Algunos días se sienten igual —le respondo honestamente. Su rostro es amable. Y recuerdo que no lo había visto en un año y medio. No ha envejecido en absoluto—. Madre te envía saludos.

—Sí, igualmente para ella —dice—. Estoy tan contento de que hayas elegido venir a verme en esta visita, Draco. A pesar de lo mucho que aprecio ver a tu madre, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Le miento.

—Pero, ¿siento que tienes otro motivo para visitarme? —Sus ojos se deslizan hacia la carpeta.

—Podría decirse. —Sonrío ligeramente. Me inclino hacia adelante en mi silla—. Como ya debes saber, comencé a trabajar en el Ministerio esta semana. —Él asiente y yo continúo—. Y aunque obviamente es un trabajo probatorio, ha sido suficiente para comprender que no quiero trabajar como un parásito por el resto de mi vida. —Volteo a verlo, para comprobar su reacción—. Los Malfoy no entregamos informes. —Él levanta una ceja en señal de aprobación. Yo me aclaro la garganta—. Terminaré de trabajar allí el 10 de diciembre y he estado pensando en lo que me gustaría hacer después. Haber vivido sedentariamente en Azkaban me ha impulsado a querer emprender, a querer luchar por algo. —Lo miro a los ojos, con la expresión facial que he practicado—. Me gustaría comenzar un negocio, a nombre de la familia Malfoy. Pero necesito tu ayuda, padre.

Sus ojos se vuelven hacia la carpeta y se reclina en su silla.

—Un negocio.

—Sí —le digo—. Una empresa de consultoría.  _ Malfoy Consulting Group _ . Quiero rehabilitar la imagen de nuestra familia y comenzar a construirme un nombre en este mundo. —Alcanzo la carpeta de piel, aferrándola entre mis manos como un escudo—. Tengo estipulada la misión, el modelo de negocio, los análisis financieros y algunos otros documentos aquí.

Empiezo a abrirlo.

—Y necesitarás tu herencia —me dice.

Yo levanto la mirada. Me concentro en mantenerme inmóvil, en acomodar mis ladrillos.

—Sí, es una parte de esto.

Él aprieta sus labios, y dobla sus manos sobre la mesa. 

—Todo está muy bien pensado, Draco. Estoy verdaderamente sorprendido. —Él sonríe y la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos—. Debes haberlo planeando por un largo tiempo.

Yo asiento. 

—Estoy seguro que no tengo que decirte que hay que encontrar formas de mantenerse ocupado mientras se está en Azkaban. —Yo sonrío.

Él asiente hacia la mesa. Sus pulgares giran uno alrededor del otro. Se levanta suavemente.

—Todo esto es muy impresionante. —Se pasea alrededor de su silla y mira hacia la pared en blanco—. Y me siento inclinado a ayudarte. —Mi pulso salta. Él se da vuelta y apoya los brazos en el respaldo de la silla—. Pero tendrás que decidir qué es lo que deseas más, Draco. —Él nivela sus ojos conmigo, y me siento muy joven—.  Este negocio o tu  _ sangre sucia _ .

Él parpadea con calma sin dejar de mirarme.

Me quedo quieto, respirando regularmente. Una técnica que aprendí de él. La bilis sube por mi garganta al pensar que él sabe respecto a ella. Y trago saliva involuntariamente.

Él lo nota, y sonríe.

No tiene sentido jugar, pedirle aclaraciones o preguntarle "¿de qué  _ sangre sucia _ hablas?".

El joyero forrado de latón se agita.

—No culpes a tu abuela por hablar, Draco. Estaba bastante preocupada después de su almuerzo contigo aquel día. —Él se pone de pie y comienza a caminar lentamente alrededor de la mesa—. Ella vino a mí pidiéndome que tuviera piedad de tus circunstancias. Me contó cuan difícil fue para ella perder a Andrómeda. —Sisea el nombre junto a mi oreja mientras se mueve tras de mí—. Yo estaba bastante confundido —se ríe, y me resisto al impulso de tronarme el cuello—. ¿Mi hijo? ¿Escapando con una nacida de muggles? —Él curvea su camino al pasar por mi espalda. No confío en mí mismo para corregirlo—. ¿Mi hijo, poniendo en peligro su herencia, y sustento, por una  _ sangre sucia _ ? —Aparece sobre mi hombro izquierdo, deteniéndose allí, como si quisiera que volteara a verlo—. Y luego escucho rumores sobre esta... subasta. Ciertas cifras mencionadas quí y allá. —Hace una pausa, como si estuviera esperando una reacción por mi parte—. Y unos cuantos meses después, allí está ella, retorciéndose en el piso de nuestra sala de estar. Y ahí estás tú... débil por ella.

Escucho el eco de su grito contra la chimenea. Mi ojo se crispa y él lo nota. Rodea la mesa y vuelve a sentarse.

—Después de pasar tanto tiempo a mis espaldas con Severus, me sorprendió mucho descubrir que tus emociones sacaban a flote lo mejor de ti.

Me encuentro con sus ojos. Siento que empuja contra mi muro, pero confío en mis habilidades. Veo el momento en que entiende que no podrá entrar. Y luego me sonríe lentamente, como un gato salvaje.

—Es una pena que Voldemort no haya ganado, sabes. —Él me mira—. Me hubiera encantado probarla.

Mi ojo vuelve a crisparse. Mi rodilla rebota una vez.

—Y me dí cuenta que te habías preparado para la posibilidad de que ella nunca hubiera sido tocada. —Él asiente hacia mí, aprobándome—. Es probable que al final te hubiera permitido quedarte con ella, Draco. Siempre y cuando me hubieras dejado poseerla primero.

Mis dedos se aprietan alrededor de la carpeta.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Te habría pagado a cambio tus 5,000 galeones.

Mis hombros chasquean y arrojo la carpeta hacia su cabeza. Él la esquiva antes de ser golpeado y yo me levanto, mirando hacia la pared del fondo. Presiono las palmas de mis manos contra mis ojos. Como él no pudo penetrar mi muro, encontró otra forma de abrirse paso. 

—¡Estás fuera de práctica, Draco! Solías ser más difícil de quebrar. —Él se ríe entre dientes, como si estuviéramos jugando algún juego del que conozco las reglas—. Realmente sólo me quedaba una frase más por decir. Algo así como: “¿crees que alguna vez logres hacerla gemir tú después de haberla hecho gritar yo?”

—Es suficiente. —Sacudo los hombros y volteo para encontrarlo sonriéndome—. He venido a discutir mi futuro, no el pasado.

—Ella fue a testificar en tu juicio. ¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso? —Él inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

—En la carpeta, encontrarás modelos alternativos de negocio, si el primero no te convence…

—Y ahora trabajan juntos en el Ministerio. ¿La ves a menudo?

—Esta reunión no es respecto a ella, es sobre la empresa…

—No. Es acerca de la herencia. Lo que se relaciona directamente con ella.

Respiro temblorosamente y miro el suelo. Una inequívoca señal de derrota. La tapa del joyero se ha roto.

—¿Qué me asegura que no escaparás con ella una vez que el dinero esté en tus cuentas? ¿Cómo podré garantizar la santidad de mi linaje una vez que haya firmado para entregarte el dinero?

—Eso no va a suceder…

—¿Por qué no? Estuviste a punto de tirar todo por la borda una vez… 

—Porque reconstruir mi reputación, la reputación de esta familia, es más importante. Distanciarme todo lo que pueda de ti es más importante para mí.

Observo como se queda quieto.  _ Inmóvil como una tumba _ , solía decirme.

—Necesitaré algo más, Draco. —Su boca se abre, su lengua se agita, pero por lo demás está estático—. Algo que también es necesario que escuches. —Se inclina hacia el frente, hablándome como a un niño de seis años—. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente huir con ella?

Ella parpadea con los ojos muy abiertos en mi mente. Mirándome por encima de un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, por encima de una libreta contable. Consumiéndome, recorriendo mi rostro, mis labios, mi cabello. Sus labios separándose de los míos cada vez que pierde el aliento, cada vez que la miro. El susurro de "buenas noches, Draco" acaricia mi oído.

No es suficiente para volver realidad un sueño.

—Porque ella no me quiere.

Él revisa mis ojos, de un lado a otro. Se reclina, desvía la mirada y coloca su pulgar contra sus labios, pensando.

—¿Cuándo comenzarán las operaciones? —me pregunta. Mi corazón late.

—El 1º de enero.

—¿Y cuándo harás el anuncio?

—En noviembre.

Él asiente a la mesa. 

—No puedes comenzar operaciones el 1º de enero.

Yo parpadeo hacia él. 

—¿Por qué no? Es un nuevo milenio. Es una fecha perfecta para comercialización y visibilidad. 

—La Gala de Fin de Año de tu madre. Debería ser tu fiesta de lanzamiento.

Abro la boca para discutir. La cierro.

—Puedes abrir el 1º de enero —dice—. Continúa reuniendo clientes, reuniendo empleados. Pero no podrás comenzar a operar hasta febrero como muy pronto.

Yo asiento. Sus ojos me recorren, examinando mi expresión, mi tensión. Él aparta la mirada.

—Te entregaré una parte de tu herencia, para comenzar —dice. Aprieto la mandíbula, agradeciendo mi suerte—. El resto se entregará el 1º de enero.

—¿Dependiendo de qué? —Pregunto. Siempre hay una trampa.

—Dependiendo de nada, Draco —canturrea—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que realmente tomas en serio este negocio. —Él se reclina—. Es muchísimo dinero. Odiaría verlo... despilfarrado.

Como antes. Cuando casi tiré todo por la borda por ella.

_ Este negocio o tu  _ sangre sucia _. _

Yo trago saliva. Él lo nota. Yo me doy la vuelta. 

—Y qué esperas que haga con esta “porción”.

—Pues, Draco —dice—, no necesitarás  _ toda _ la herencia para asegurarte una oficina, un asesor legal y comenzar a relacionarte con posibles inversionistas, socios y empleados. —Sus ojos brillan y sé que él ha ganado—. Y no seré tacaño. Para que puedas ponerlo en marcha, liberaré… mmm, digamos... —Sus ojos bailan sobre el techo, como si estuviera calculando. Entonces sus ojos grises me perforan—... 35,000 galeones.

Mi ojo se crispa. La esquina de su boca se tuerce.

—Sí, padre.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas!!! la vez pasada me equivoqué y les dije que actualizaba los lunes… perdón, ya no sé ni en qué día vivo jajaja Estoy editando y publicando una de mis historias, Onírica, y esa es la que publico los lunes… sepan disculpar jejeje
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo, en verdad. Sé que no lo digo mucho, pero sus reviews hacen Toda la diferencia del mundo. A las que siguen dejándolos, muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón. 
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo viernes =)
> 
> Éste capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med
> 
> Nota Autora: Una advertencia para este capítulo y para muchos capítulos futuros: referencias a No/Con, tortura y cosas "Subast-osas" aquí…

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 6

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves 1 de febrero de 1996 _

Severus me ha estado mirando fijamente durante quince minutos.

Sé que es una prueba. Sé que probablemente esté leyéndome en este preciso momento.

Pero, maldición, cómo me aburro.

He estado yendo a su oficina dos veces por semana durante el último mes. He estado meditando y despejando mi mente tres veces al día de acuerdo a sus instrucciones. Hemos construido muros, literalmente muros. La semana pasada, cuando llegué, encontré ladrillos y mortero esperándome. Dos horas después, había construido un muro de ladrillos de un metro de altura.

Pero no ha vuelto a mencionar el maldito joyero. Todavía se encuentra guardado en el fondo de mi baúl, escondido bajo túnicas de repuesto y pergamino viejo.

No aparto mis ojos de los suyos, pero sí comienzo a redactar mi ensayo de Runas Antiguas. Mentalmente. Diez minutos más tarde, finalmente habla.

—Creo que te refieres al egipcio tardío, no al escandinavo. 

Parpadeo por lo que parece la primera vez en media hora. Él levanta una ceja.

—Felicitaciones, Draco —dice—, has fallado en tu primera prueba. —Él se cruza de brazos y se aleja de mí.

Mi boca se abre y se cierra. Y resoplo. 

—¿Cómo es que fallé si no sabía que era una prueba en primer lugar?

—¿Crees que el Señor Tenebroso te advertirá antes de que penetre en tu mente? —Él pone una tetera a calentar junto a su escritorio. Mis mejillas se calientan junto a ella.

—Esto es ridículo. —Me pongo de pie, tomando mi mochila—. ¡No me has enseñado nada! Eres una mierda en esto, ¿lo sabes? —Giro sobre mis talones, un movimiento que aprendí de él y camino a zancadas hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres saber lo que descubrí mientras trabajabas en tu ensayo de Runas Antiguas?

—No. —Estoy a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

—La señorita Granger bebe café, no té. —Esto me detiene, aunque sigo de espaldas a él—. Ella se ríe en silencio más de lo que se ríe en voz alta. —Yo trago saliva—. Le gustan las plumas de azúcar. Y a pesar de que esta revelación me arrastró por el agujero de conejo de tus más oscuras fantasías que en verdad desearía nunca haber conocido… 

—Detente.

—…el punto es que tu mente no está tan preparada como piensas que está. La señorita Granger no estará segura mientras sigas siendo un incompetente.

Me giro hacia él. 

—¡¿Segura?! ¿Cómo es que  _ yo _ voy a ponerla en peligro? ¡Ella hace un buen trabajo sola!

Él me examina. 

—Él tiene planes para ti, Draco. Deberías saberlo.

Yo parpadeo y finjo no saber de qué habla. 

—¿Y…?

—Y tu lealtad será puesta a prueba.

Camino a zancadas de regreso hacia él. 

—Yo soy  _ leal  _ al Señor Tenebroso —le siseo.

—Por el bien de la señorita Granger, eso espero.

Lo miro fijamente. La tetera silba. Él se da vuelta y se sirve una taza.

—¿Estás listo para comenzar de nuevo? —pregunta.

El músculo en mi mandíbula se contrae. 

—No puedo asimilar la idea de que el Señor Tenebroso pasará horas indagando en mi mente. Tus lecciones no tienen sentido —dije.

—No es una cuestión de tiempo, Draco. Sino de paciencia y entrenamiento. —Toma un sorbo de té y luego deja la taza en su escritorio.

—¿Paciencia y entrenamiento para qué? No me has dicho nada respecto al maldito joyero o a cómo me ayudará todo esto… 

— _ Legilimens _ —susurra.

Un rayo de luz se dirige hacia mí y yo proyecto un muro de ladrillos en respuesta. 

Explota en fragmentos, desmoronándose y agrietándose.

Pongo mi mente en blanco, dejando que la ira se desplace. Pero él está empujando más allá de las puertas, abriendo cerraduras y avanzando y, de pronto, veo algo que nunca antes había visto.

_ Ella está frente a mí en una calle adoquinada. Tengo mi varita apuntando hacia ella, y sus ojos están muy abiertos. Su varita está en el suelo. Hay explosiones a mi alrededor. Yo bajo el brazo, mi corazón late. Ella respira rápido, toma su varita y huye. _

_ Estoy en el salón de baile de la Mansión Malfoy. El Señor Tenebroso está frente a mí, más alto de lo que puedo recordarlo. Y, entonces, noto que estoy reclinado sobre una rodilla, al igual que mi padre.  _

_ —Dudaste, Draco —me sisea—, te vieron. Dime por qué. _

_ Miro sus ojos rojos y miento. Le digo que no, que ella me venció.  _

_ —Legilimens —grita, y se sumerge en mis recuerdos. Y ve mis deseos y rompe mis muros, estirándome, buscando la verdad, y él la encuentra. _

_ Ahora estoy de pie, todavía en la Mansión, y los ojos del Señor Tenebroso están fijos nuevamente en el suelo. Hay alguien más a sus pies. Alguien con rizos indomables y ojos muy abiertos. Y ella está gritando. El Señor Tenebroso está riendo, todos ríen, hay una multitud a mi alrededor.  _

_ —Esto te enseñará, sangre sucia —se ríe Voldemort—. Por seducir a un sangre pura, retorciéndolo hasta hacerlo doblegarse ante ti. —Ella suplica, y luego grita de nuevo cuando un rayo la golpea. Yo miro hacia abajo y es mi varita. _

—¡DETENTE!

Y estoy de vuelta en el aula de Snape, de rodillas y sudando. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa y estoy sin aliento.

Lo miro. Él está bebiendo de su taza de té.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué me hiciste? —jadeo.

—Eso —dice— fue legilimancia avanzada en una mente no entrenada.

Lo miro con odio. Su grasiento cabello se balancea cuando se voltea para dejar su taza de té.

—Esto no es Oclumancia básica, Draco —dice—. Si lo único que quieres aprender es una solución práctica para mentes entrometidas y fastidiosas, entonces tu padre puede ayudarte con eso. —Él me mira. Todavía estoy de rodillas—. Este tipo de Oclumancia es para el momento en que mirarás a los ojos al Señor Tenebroso y le mentirás. —Él me mira mientras parpadeo—. Para el momento en que le digas que no sientes devoción por nadie más que él. Y confía en mí… —dice, inclinando la cabeza—, ese día está más cerca de lo que piensas.

—No siento  _ devoción  _ por ella.

Él me mira y veo lástima en sus ojos. 

—Draco, no es  _ a mí _ a quien debes mentir.

Yo trago saliva y siento que el ácido me quema la garganta mientras trato de evitar que mi cena me abandone. Aún la escucho gritar. Respiro profundamente, quito la pesadilla de mi mente y me levanto. Alzo mis ojos hacia él, y ella está escondida, a salvo detrás de piedra y ladrillos.

—¿Estás listo?

Él se sienta en su escritorio. Yo me siento en una silla frente a él.

Permito que me observe durante las siguientes cuatro horas y media, sin un solo pensamiento cruzando mi mente.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 18 de septiembre de 1999 - más tarde _

Escucho el chasquido de la cámara cuando salgo. Ni me molesto en levantar la cabeza, Skeeter puede arreglar la foto. Ella puede girarla como siempre hace.

Tomo la red Flú hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Aún no puedo ver a mi madre.

Bebo de un trago un whisky de fuego y me dirijo a una lechucería. Estoy a media redacción de una nota para Katya antes de recordar que no estará disponible por todo el fin de semana. Aprieto la nota en mi puño, con la mandíbula trabada. Barajeo algunos nombres por mi mente. ¿A quién podría tolerar escuchar?

Doblo y sello la nota para Jacqueline cuando me doy cuenta que ella es castaña con ojos inteligentes y grandes dientes, y rompo la carta por la mitad.

Consulto mi reloj. Pasan las 5:00 p.m. Estoy intentando lograr que una chica acepte mi invitación a cenar a las 6:00. 7:00 a más tardar. Una chica que demuestre a los lectores de  _ El Profeta _ que no tengo un tipo de chica. O un anhelo muerto.

Me froto la frente. Tendrá que hacer Jeannette. Es rubia, francesa, y sé que aceptaría de todo.

Envío la lechuza. Le envío otra a Skeeter y una más para el restaurante _ Maître d' _ . Y vuelvo al Caldero a tomar otro trago.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 19 de septiembre de 1999 _

—Oh —dice mi madre, mirándome por encima del papel—. ¿Sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de la señorita Granger?

_ Sí. Por supuesto que sí. _

Ella continúa.

—¿Tal vez podrías enviarle una tarjeta? ¿O llevarle algo mañana a su trabajo?

—No, madre.

Siento sus ojos sobre mí, pero yo miro mi tostada.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 20 de septiembre de 1999 _

_ ¡HERMIONE GRANGER Y RONALD WEASLEY DE NUEVO ENAMORADOS! _

_ por Rita Skeeter _

Miro fijamente la foto de Weasley inclinándose para besarla. Delicadamente. Como si ella fuera a romperse.

Me permito observarlo una vez más, después cierro el periódico. Los ojos de mi madre están sobre mí.

—Estoy bastante sorprendida. Pensé que el señor Weasley estaba fuera del país —dice ella.

Me levanto de la mesa. 

—No es tan sorprendente. —La miro y me concentro en liberar toda la tensión en mis hombros. Sé que mis ojos están muertos cuando vuelvo a hablar—. Han estado enamorados por años, ¿sabes?

Salgo de la habitación. Mippy me entrega mi maletín y yo arrojo polvo Flú a la chimenea. Entro en el Atrio del Ministerio y camino hacia los ascensores. Las tres personas que comparten el ascensor conmigo hablan animadamente y yo los bloqueo. No me doy cuenta que todos se dirigen a las salas del tribunal hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abren en el oscuro pasillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco, esperando a que se bajen y entren otras cuatro personas. Subimos y las puertas se abren de nuevo en el Atrio.

Tres personas suben, ella incluida.

Mi pulso no salta. Mis ojos no se dirigen a ella. Mi piel no se eriza.

El ascensor se detiene en cada piso del camino. Ella no me ha visto. Y estoy contando los pisos hasta que ella salga en el cuarto.

Y, de repente...

—¡¡No estoy comprometida!! ¡Dejen de buscar un anillo!

Todo el grupo salta. Ella resopla. Una mujer de azul se sonroja.

En el quinto piso todos bajan, excepto ella y un hombre mayor. Ella levanta la vista, tímidamente. Y sus ojos se abren cuando me encuentra.

—Lo siento  —se ríe—  ha sido un largo día hasta ahora.

Yo me concentro en la nada que siento.

—Obviamente —le digo.

Ella se sonroja. Y sale en el cuarto piso.

Todavía tiene la audacia de sonrojarse. Un destello de ira se desliza por mis venas. 

Se besa con su amorcito de la infancia. Tontea con un compañero de trabajo. Y se sonroja conmigo. 

Ella es una provocadora, sí que lo es.

Mis dedos se contraen.

Todavía puedo olerla cuando el elevador asciende.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes 21 de septiembre de 1999 _

_ Querido Draco Malfoy, _

_ Tú no me conoces, pero yo te recuerdo. Estudié en Beauxbatons, pero estaba en Hogwarts durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Recuerdo haberte visto en el Baile de Navidad y... _

Y la carta explota.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles 22 de septiembre de 1999 _

Goldstein piensa que es gracioso.

Ha creado un "formato de postulación" para Lady Malfoy y lo ha pasado como si fuera un memorándum. Me ha amenazado con enviarlo a todo el Ministerio si no puedo soportar el chiste.

Finalmente, Potter tiene que intervenir y pedirle a Goldstein que se detenga antes de que yo explote.

Y entonces me desquito con Potter.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

Jueves 23 de septiembre de 1999

—¿Qué te pasa, Draco? Luces... ausente.

Katya sumerge su lechuga en el aderezo y me levanta una ceja.

La miro. 

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás, pero supongo no tienes por que contarme.

—No, no tengo que. Nuestro acuerdo no se extiende a compartir nuestro bienestar emocional.

Yo apuñalo mi almuerzo. Ella se queda inmóvil.

—Nuestro acuerdo también puede  _ terminar  _ cuando ya no sea de beneficio mutuo —dice en voz baja. Yo trago mi bocado—. El fotógrafo acaba de llegar. ¿Vas a pretender que disfrutas este almuerzo o empezamos a organizar ahora mismo nuestro rompimiento? 

Inhalo profundamente, sintiendo el aire circular a través de mis extremidades, aclarando mi cabeza.

Yo la miro a los ojos. 

—Lo siento. He tenido una semana infernal. 

Le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Escucho el chasquido de una cámara.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 22 de agosto de 1997 _

Su rostro aparece en la portada del Profeta. Y mi interior está gritando.

_ “NACIDOS DE MUGGLE REQUERIDOS PARA INTERROGATORIO”. _

Llegaré tarde a reunirme con Crabbe y Goyle. Iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar útiles escolares, pero su rostro mirándome desde la mesita de noche me detiene. Y su nombre en la parte superior de una lista.

Un silbido agudo a mi izquierda me sorprende. Dejo caer el papel y empiezo a buscar mi monedero, a punto de marcharme.

—¿Quién es esta linda cosita?

Volteo y Rowle está caminando por nuestro recibidor desde el comedor, después de tomar el desayuno que mis elfos le han servido. Toma un periódico de la mesa lateral, como si viviera aquí. Lo cual supongo que es cierto, por ahora.

Dolohov entra detrás de él, y estoy bastante seguro de que si el Señor Tenebroso hubiera estado en la ciudad, él se habría lavado el cabello.

Habían llamado a Lord Voldemort un par de semanas atrás, pues habían localizado a Potter en una cafetería en medio de una misión, sólo para regresar con las manos vacías. Han sido bastante desagradables conmigo desde que el Señor Tenebroso solicitó mi... "ayuda" para castigarlos por su fracaso. 

Trato de marcharme sin ser visto, pues suelen escupir su desagrado hacia mí, cuando escucho a Dolohov hablar. 

— ¡Esa es ella! ¡Es la perra que nos lanzó el  _ obliviate _ ! —Le arrebata el periódico a Rowle. 

—¿Ella?

—Sí, es la  _ sangre sucia _ que siempre está con Potter.

Yo camino hacia la chimenea, listo para largarme.

—¡Ojalá la hubiéramos capturado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad! —dice Rowle—. Ahora tendremos que pagar por poseerla.

La parte de atrás de mi cuello se eriza.

—No tienes suficiente oro para pagar por ella —se ríe Dolohov—. La oferta inicial es de diez mil.

Mi mano se detiene cuando intento alcanzar el polvo Flú. 

—Podríamos dividirla a la mitad —dice Rowle—. ¡En más de un sentido!

Yo me giro hacia ellos. Mis ojos están fríos. Mi piel está tensa.

—¿De qué están hablando, par de idiotas? —les digo.

Ellos se giran hacia mí. Dolohov gruñe. 

—¿Tienes el hábito de espiar, cachorro?

—Cuando estoy en mi propia casa, sí. —Levanto una ceja.

—¿Qué piensas, Malfoy? —Rowle le quita el papel a Dolohov y de pronto estoy mirando nuevamente su rostro—. ¿Ella es virgen? ¿O crees que Potter se la cogió?

Yo los miro fijamente. Y trago saliva. 

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Son 5,000 adicionales si está limpia. —Rowle gira el periódico hacia sí mismo y veo sus ojos bailar sobre su rostro.

—Ella es una  _ sangre sucia _ —dice Dolohov—, no puede estar tan limpia. ¿Para qué más podrían servir? —Me zumba la piel cuando él me mira—. ¿Tú qué piensas, Draco? —Sus ojos son oscuros—. ¿Estás dentro? Yo diría que con 10,000 cada uno podemos cubrir el costo.

—¿Para qué es el dinero? —Mi voz casi se quiebra.

Rowle me mira. 

—Para La Subasta.

Mis venas se congelan, pero mantengo mis ojos inexpresivos.

—Macnair tuvo la idea —continúa Rowle—. Quien sea apresado una vez que Potter y la Orden caigan, será subastado.  _ Sangre sucias _ , traidores a la sangre, quien quiera que valga algo para cualquiera.

—La intercambiamos cada semana, ¿te parece? —dice Rowle, mirando de nuevo su fotografía. Lo veo reajustarse los pantalones.

Desearía estar de vuelta en la sala de estar, con mi varita apuntándolos, y Voldemort siseándome al oído que los lastime.

—Lo siento, caballeros —les digo—, yo no comparto. —Arrojo el polvo de Flú a la chimenea. Desaparezco entre las llamas verdes, alejándome de sus miradas.

Justo antes de llegar a Borgin y Burkes, escucho un grito. 

—¡Ahorra tus sickles, Malfoy!

Me toma un momento cruzar la chimenea y extender una mano para saludar al señor Borgin. Camino por el callejón de Knockturn hacia Crabbe y Goyle. Los saludo. Caminamos.

Mientras me interrogan sobre lo que Voldemort ha planeado para nosotros el próximo año, veo su cabello indomable en el suelo, sacudiéndose. Sólo que no es la maldición Cruciatus con lo que está lidiando.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 24 de septiembre de 1999 _

—¿Malfoy? —su voz tímida—. Mmm, ¿te gustaría que bajemos juntos?

Mis ojos se alzan para encontrar a Potter, dando un paso adelante y uno atrás con cada pie, justo afuera de mi cubículo, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo.

Ha ido demasiado lejos, de verdad. Todo este asunto Gryffindor. Bebidas después del trabajo y construir un mundo mejor. Y ahora Potter está aquí, dos días después de acribillarlo por defenderme, aún intentando ser mi amigo.

Siente lástima por mí, el Slytherin sin amigos.

Tengo los ojos fríos cuando digo: 

—Debo testificar después del almuerzo.

Sus cejas se levantan. Tartamudea y sale de mi cubículo tambaleándose.

Los Gryffindor son demasiado débiles. Y se sienten cómodos con esa debilidad.

Después del almuerzo -que tomo solo-, me dirijo a los tribunales. Llego media hora antes, pero al menos estoy fuera de esa maldita oficina.

Dejo que mi mirada se desplace hacia las piedras bajo mis pies. Me aclaro la cabeza. Me imagino a Severus, mirándome por encima de su escritorio, buscando puertas abiertas.

Oigo el repique de zapatos procedentes de los ascensores. Levanto la vista para ver un par familiar de horrendos tacones. No puedo descansar ni un momento de estas personas.

—Malfoy. —Ella asiente hacia mí, como si fuéramos cercanos—.  ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Daré información al Wizengamot. ¿Asumo que harás lo mismo?

Ella está aquí para poner a Dolohov en libertad.

Mi mandíbula se tensa. Tengo que apartar la vista de ella, de su estupidez. Levanto las cortinas de mis recuerdos antes de proyectar todos mis antiguos temores frente a mis ojos.

Comprometida con Weasley. Tonteando con O'Connor. Sonrojándose conmigo. Y compadeciéndose de violadores y asesinos.

— Cuéntame, Granger —las palabras escapan de mis labios antes de saber a dónde se dirigen—,  ¿es tu prioridad liberar a todos los mortífagos? ¿Es “testificar a favor del acusado” una cita recurrente en tu agenda de los viernes?

Mis ojos están vacíos mientras la miro. Ella parpadea, sus pestañas revolotean contra sus mejillas. Escucho el susurro de “Buenas noches, Draco” y lo aparto justo antes de que ella hable.

— En realidad, estoy testificando  _ en contra _ del acusado hoy —dice ella. Hay una luz ardiendo en sus ojos, y siento el calor hervir bajo mi piel. Ella levanta una ceja hacia mí, como si estuviera lista para una pelea—.  No te preocupes, Malfoy, tú sigues siendo la excepción a la regla.

Mi estómago salta, como el de un adolescente que acaba de escuchar que la chica que le gusta siente lo mismo por él. Pero eso no es lo que ella dijo. Eso no es lo que está pasando aquí.

_ Tendrás que decidir qué deseas más, Draco… _

— La excepción… —susurro, paladeándolo. Soy su excepción...

La imagen de los labios de Weasley sobre los suyos.

Su excepción, y nada más que eso.

_ …este negocio o tu sangre sucia. _

Y es como si la última piedra se hubiera colocado, como si algo hubiera encajado en su sitio. Y todo lo que puedo pensar es:  _ Aléjate de mí, Hermione Granger _ .

— ¿Y quién te pidió salvarme, Granger? —Doy un paso hacia ella y me detengo—.  Porque yo nunca pedí tu compasión. No necesito ningún defensor. —Le escupo las palabras como si fueran asquerosas.

Hay calor en sus mejillas nuevamente y su respiración es superficial.

— Nunca me ofrecí para ser tu “defensora” .

Me acerco a ella y es como arrojarme por un precipicio. 

— ¿Entonces para qué te  _ estás _ ofreciendo?

Su cuello se sonroja y sus ojos se dirigen a mi boca antes de balbucear y parpadear. Su pecho se agita, apretándose contra su blusa, y me pregunto si sabrá exactamente lo qué está haciendo tras esa pantomima de Chica Dorada.

— ¿Entonces, es una deuda perpetua? —le pregunto.

Ella entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿Una deuda perpetua?

— Me salvaste de una cadena perpetua pudriéndome en Azkaban, ¿así que ahora estoy en deuda contigo, Granger? ¿Así es como funciona?

Pero luego veo su confusión y sé que no se trata de una deuda perpetua en lo absoluto. Ella baja la vista hacia sus pies e intenta explicarse, y siento que un escalofrío me recorre cuando me doy cuenta.

No es lástima. No es un regateo. Es la bondad de su corazón, ella está luchando por mí. Ella cree en mí. Y cuando me mira por debajo de sus pestañas mientras habla, me doy cuenta que piensa que yo valgo la pena. 

— Si acaso, Malfoy, la deuda está saldada.

_ Su excepción. _

Y siento bilis en mi garganta por lo tonta que es. La bruja más brillante de nuestra generación.

— En verdad creo en lo que dije el día de tu juicio. Si nos hubieras identificado en la Mansión…

La escucho gritar. Oigo la voz de mi padre:  _ débil por ella _ .

— ¡Detente! Deja de glorificar aquella noche.

Ella salta hacia atrás y luego me estudia, como si estuviera esperando a que me disculpe o vuelva a la normalidad.

— Me importaba un higo salvar al mundo o detener al Señor Tenebroso... ¡o a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos si a esas vamos! —Me quito el pelo de la cara y trato de respirar para calmar mi mente.

— Sé que me reconociste —dice ella—.  Sé que me viste, que viste a Ron, y fácilmente pudiste haberme…

Ah, sí.  _ Ron. _

— ¿Entregado a los mortífagos? —termino por ella—.  ¿Eso te hubiera gustado, Granger? ¿Hubiera hecho las cosas más claras para tu lógico cerebro?

Ella todavía piensa que hay algo en mí que vale la pena salvar. Es hora de librarla de esa esperanza.

— ¿Siquiera sabes lo que son capaces de hacer?  —Me acerco de nuevo a ella y la veo chocar contra la pared—.  ¿Dolohov? ¿Los mortífagos? —Ella me pone los ojos en blanco y se protege el antebrazo—.  No Bella —continúo—.  Los verdaderos mortífagos.

Sus ojos brillan hacia mí con curiosidad y es muy tentador evitar ir más allá, tan solo tocar sus rizos y decir “pero yo nunca hubiera permitido que te tocaran”

Pero sólo soy una excepción. Así que, le sonrío como si tuviera un plan.

— Algunos están completamente cuerdos, con mentes lógicas y la habilidad de soñar con un futuro en el que Harry Potter y la Orden fuesen derrotados, y Lord Voldemort reinara. ¿Y qué crees que le pasaría a la gente como tú en ese mundo, Granger?

— Lo entiendo, Malfoy. Todos seríamos torturados. Todos moriríamos. Todos los nacidos muggles conseguirían una marca de  _ sangre sucia _ a juego con…

— Todos los nacidos muggles, sí. Pero no la “Chica Dorada” de Potter. O su zorra Weasley para el caso.

Hay miedo en sus ojos, y esta vez es real. Sí, esto es lo que se supone que debemos tener entre nosotros. Y la encierro contra la pared, como siempre he deseado, obligándola a mirarme y tomar aire.

Y le cuento sobre La Subasta. Algo que me juré no hacer nunca.

Pero estoy haciendo las cosas mal. Estoy diciendo las líneas incorrectas. Ella sugiere que yo la habría vendido y yo le sigo el juego. Me acusa de planear mantenerla encerrada en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy y yo dejo que lo crea. Ella arroja una cifra y yo la corrijo. Ella tiembla y yo la presiono, buscando información sobre su pureza, rogándole que corra llorando y que nunca vuelva a hablarme otra vez.

Estoy inhalando el aire que ella exhala, nuestras bocas están tan cerca, y no sé cómo llegué hasta aquí, casi encima de ella. Es contrario a las palabras que salen de mis labios y es todo lo incorrecto. Entonces, lo remato.

— Así que, dime, Granger. Tengo curiosidad. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes la primavera pasada, ¿hubiera sido 35,000 galeones más rico?

El escozor de su mano contra mi mejilla finalmente me detiene, tan firme como había sido tantos años atrás. Y me pregunto si lo he logrado, si finalmente se rendirá conmigo ahora. Me está mirando con ojos como dagas, pero jadea contra mi boca y creo que me estoy acercando a ella cuando escucho:

— Señor Malfoy. Lo están esperando.

Ella me libera de su hechizo, y yo me alejo. Ella se marcha, casi corriendo.

Qué bien.

Yo ahuyento el calor que siento en un parpadeo.

Dejo que el hombre corpulento tome mi varita. Me echo el cabello hacia atrás y entro en la sala del tribunal intentando aparentar ser alguien reformado. No dejo que mi mirada vague hacia la jaula. Les explico los recuerdos que les proporcioné y les dejo hacer preguntas sobre el temperamento de Dolohov. Dolohov escupe a mis pies y me susurra "cobarde".

—Gracias, señor Malfoy —dice la pelirroja—. Ha sido de mucha utilidad hoy.

Casi me rio. Recupero mi varita. El pasillo de piedra se siente como un cementerio cuando lo atravieso.

Entro al elevador y me recuerdo a mi mismo que fue necesario. No seré la excepción de nadie.

No creo que Severus lo hubiera aprobado.

_ Cobarde. _

El elevador se detiene en el Atrio para que otros se unan y golpeo a todos al salir para dirigirme hacia las chimeneas. Me tiemblan las piernas y hay lamentos susurrando en mis oídos.

Madre está a punto de salir cuando entro a través de la chimenea en nuestro recibidor. Siento que los dedos me pican por romper algo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el juicio hoy?

—Bien.

Paso a su lado, mi corazón me ahoga a medida que avanza por mi garganta. Estoy a punto de ir a mi habitación para destruirla, cuando veo la puerta cerrada al final del recibidor.

—¿Ya han comenzado las renovaciones? —Mi voz es tensa.

—Empezarán el domingo…

Abro las puertas y los fantasmas del pasado aúllan para mi. Puedo escucharla gritar. La sala ha sido despejada. El candelabro ha sido reparado y cuelga del techo, brillando. Y yo lo embisto con mi varita al aire, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo. 

Puedo ver a Bella arrastrando el cuchillo sobre su piel pálida y apunto mi varita hacia ese punto del piso. El suelo explota.

Los escombros vuelan y yo veo el asco en su rostro mientras me pide que me detenga, mientras intenta alejarse de mí, y la presiono contra el muro de piedra del pasillo en el Ministerio.

_ Cobarde. _

Las cortinas están en llamas.

Siento su mano contra mi mejilla, suave al principio, como si no deseara nada más en el mundo que tocarme, y luego se convierte en dolor.

Oigo gritos de nuevo cuando el cristal de las ventanas se rompe, estallando hacia los jardines, y los ladrillos de la chimenea, donde estuve parado como una estatua, vuelan como imanes hacia el agujero en el piso. Me duele la garganta y me doy cuenta que he estado gritando. Y que he caído de rodillas.

Prendo fuego a los ladrillos cuando se unen al vórtice ardiente frente a mí y creo que aún puedo ver su sangre manchando las piedras bajo mis rodillas.

He terminado. Estoy respirando lentamente. Escucho un movimiento desde la puerta, donde sé que mi madre se ha quedado a observarlo todo.

—¿Ella está comprometida?

Yo me río. Qué mundano.

Abro los ojos para ver un ladrillo ardiendo con magia frente a mí.

Ladrillos ardientes colocados en línea recta frente a mis pies, unidos con electricidad a medida que van acumulándose.

Respiro profundamente y me levanto. Una pared de ladrillos ardientes construidos alrededor de ella en un círculo, como una de esas torres de cuentos de hadas. 

—No importa.

Me giro y salgo, dejando a mi madre en la puerta.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: ¡¡Hola chicas!! Feliz viernes. No se a ustedes, pero esta semana se me pasó volando. Por fortuna aún sigo siendo consciente del día de la semana en el que estamos jajaja
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 7

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 25 de septiembre de 1999 _

Volar es sencillo. Deslizarse entre  _ bludgers  _ y rebasar uniformados a toda velocidad. Con el rugido del viento en mis oídos imponiéndose a cualquier murmullo.

Lo que no es sencillo es lidiar con la mirada de la pelirroja antes de despegar. O la forma en que Potter me observa después de que la pelirroja se lo lleva aparte.

Tengo que recordarme que no son mis amigos cuando Goldstein habla sobre ir por unos tragos después de la práctica. Yo me reuso y veo que los hombros de Potter descienden aliviados.

Salgo de allí antes de que la chica Weasley empiece a gritarme.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 26 de septiembre de 1999 _

Al menos ganamos contra Juegos y Deportes Mágicos. Ginny Weasley encuentra la forma de hacer a un lado cualquier diferencia entre nosotros durante el partido, porque me lanza un pase cuando estoy libre y yo deslizo la  _ quaffle _ por un costado del guardián en el último segundo. 

Goldstein me abraza en el aire y casi me tira de la escoba. Yo me permito sonreír. Sólo una vez.

Potter luce como si quisiera hablar conmigo mientras nos dirigimos a los vestidores a ducharnos y cambiarnos, así que sólo tomo mis cosas y me voy... por mucho que me encantaría permitirle a Potter ver la cicatriz que él cavó en mí mientras me cambio la camisa.

Conjuro un  _ fregotego _ rápido sobre mí al tiempo que llego al borde del campo y escucho una voz a corta distancia.

—¡Vamos Gryffindor, vamos! ¡Vamos Gryffindor, vamos!

Me giro hacia la voz y me encuentro de frente con unos ojos familiares y alegres. Mis pasos se detienen. 

Pansy.

Ella me sonríe como si sólo hubieran pasado unos cuantos días desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ella luce mayor.

Me pregunto si yo también.

Pienso en las cartas y notas que me escribió durante aquellos quince meses, y en las solicitudes de visita denegadas.

—Te ves bien de rojo, Draco. —Ella levanta una ceja hacia mí y recorre mi uniforme con los ojos.

Aparecemos en un restaurante al que solíamos ir durante el verano previo al quinto año. Vincent solía pedir torrejas y panqueques combinados y se sentaba a comer en silencio junto a Greg, mientras Pansy, Blaise, Theo y yo charlábamos. Yo parpadeo.

—¿Qué tal el Ministerio? —me pregunta ella, una vez que hemos ordenado—. ¿Ya estás en camino a convertirte en el próximo Ministro de Magia? —se burla de mí, entrecerrando los párpados mientras se lleva la taza de té a los labios.

—Difícilmente. —Agito la miel—. Es tal y como se esperaría que fuera: un trabajo de escritorio con un puñado de mis personas menos favoritas de Inglaterra.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

—Once semanas. —Que no pasarán lo suficientemente rápido—. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues estudiando con Madame le Roux?

—Ah, entonces sí recibiste mis cartas. —Ella se acaricia los labios con la servilleta y me alza una ceja.

Siento que el calor llega hasta mis mejillas. 

—Las leí. No sabía qué responder. 

—Oh, vamos, Draco. —Ella sonríe—. Quería escuchar todas las cosas emocionantes que te pasaban: “Hoy caminé por mi celda en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj en lugar de hacerlo en sentido contrario”. “¡Hoy el guardia me pateó una sola vez!".

Yo miro fijamente mi taza de té.

—¿Quién más trabaja contigo? —ella cambia de tema, uno de sus puntos fuertes—. Hoy vi a Anthony Goldstein y a algunos otros que reconocí. Pero Ginny Weasley, ¿qué no estaba jugando con las  _ Holyhead  _ _ Harpies _ ?

—Ajá. Pero ella es novia de Potter, así que al parecer tiene pase libre. 

—Mmm… Como buena Weasley. —Pansy sonríe, y nuevamente tenemos trece años, haciendo a un lado a los débiles y riendo. Ella me mira a los ojos y dice—: Siempre mezclándose con la crema y nata, especialmente cuando no son dignos.

Y, de pronto, estamos hablando de un Weasley distinto, de alguna forma. Otra de sus fortalezas. Yo le sostengo la mirada, esperando.

—¿Y quién más trabaja allí ahora? —Ella se remueve en su silla, y me doy cuenta que lleva varios minutos elaborando para llegar hasta aquí; elaborando hasta llegar a  _ ella _ . Pansy es maravillosa. Pero yo trago saliva.

—Katie Bell.

—Oh-oh. Qué fuerte.

—Un idiota llamado O'Connor. Era un Gryffindor.

—Creo que alguna vez me lo topé. 

—Algunos Ravenclaws mayores son Inefables.

—Naturalmente.

—El tipo ese Kingsley es el Ministro…

—¿Y qué hay de Granger? —Ella bebe su té, mirándome.

—Ella trabaja en el cuarto piso. Criaturas Mágicas.

—Mmm... parece apropiado. ¿Tienes que pasar mucho tiempo con ella y Potter? —Ella baja su taza de té. Apenas y hace ruido.

—Con Potter, sí. Él me asigna casos para que investigue. 

—¿Pero con Granger no?

—No, no hay necesidad de que interactuemos directamente.

—¿E indirectamente? —Hay una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Mis dedos se enroscan alrededor de la servilleta en mi regazo.

—Tampoco hay necesidad de eso.

—Mmm… —canturrea, y yo estoy observando mi platito cuando dice—: Es una pena. Siempre fuiste un gran fanático de las interacciones directas. 

No puedo alzar la vista para verla a los ojos. Mi té está demasiado caliente, pero aún así dejo que me queme la boca mientras bebo.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 7 de octubre de 1995 _

—¿No prefieres buscar un aula, Draco? Hace mucho frío en el pasillo.

—Shh. Yo te mantendré caliente —tarareo en su oído, jalándola hacia mí. Ella ríe.

—¿Pero qué pasará si alguien nos atrapa? ¿No es la noche que Granger patrulla?

Mi mano todavía está en su cadera. 

—¿Lo es? —La beso su cuello. Ella emite un pequeño jadeo—. Vamos, quedémonos allí. —Tomo su mano y la jalo hacia la intersección del pasillo.

—¿No quieres privacidad? —Pansy se resiste clavando los talones y casi la hago caer. Vamos a llegar tarde—. No puedo hacerte todas las cosas que quiero hacerte si estamos en el pasillo, Draco —susurra mi nombre en mi oído y yo finjo un escalofrío. 

—¿De verdad? —le digo yo—. Puedo pensar en muchas cosas que yo sí puedo hacerte en el pasillo. —Sonrío de forma que sé que siempre funciona y la arrastro por los adoquines. Consulto mi reloj mientras ella camina a mi espalda, y compruebo que tenemos tres minutos de ventaja. A menos que  _ ella _ decida tomar una ruta diferente. A menos que  _ ella _ pase más temprano.

—Draco…

Yo la silencio con mi boca. La presiono contra la pared e inmediatamente deslizo mi muslo entre sus piernas. Ella chilla y suelta una risita. Yo mantengo quieta su cabeza mientras la beso, abriendo la boca, inclinándole la cabeza, llenándola con mi aliento. Ella me toma de los hombros y creo que puedo escuchar pasos.

Mis manos se deslizan hacia abajo y giran sobre la espalda de Pansy. Ella jadea. La jalo hacia mí, deslizándola por mi muslo, presionando más arriba y ella gime.

Escucho un jadeo a veinte pasos de distancia, cerca de la intersección del pasillo. Presiono mi lengua nuevamente en la boca de Pansy. Acaricio su trasero en círculos, y ella está oprimiéndose contra mi muslo. Buena chica.

Hay silencio tras nosotros. Las manos de Pansy se retuercen en mi cabello y ella baja mi cabeza hacia su cuello. Aprieto los ojos para no buscar el rostro de  _ ella _ mientras me sumerjo en el cuello de Pansy.

¿Dónde estaba el ruido aclarándose la garganta? ¿El quejido de indignación previo a llamarme con un grito? 

Un escalofrío recorre mis venas cuando caigo en cuenta de que  _ ella _ está observándonos. Yo muerdo el cuello de Pansy y la hago jadear. Llevo mis manos a su rostro, besando nuevamente su boca mientras dejo que mis manos vaguen por la parte frontal de su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho y presionándome contra su estómago.

Quiero que  _ ella _ vea esto. Quiero que  _ ella _ sepa lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Escucho pasos tranquilos cuando llego a la parte inferior de la falda de Pansy y dejo que mis dedos se cuelen por debajo. ¿ _ Ella _ estará acercándose? Pansy gime y me doy cuenta de que estoy golpeteando mi cadera contra ella.

Agudizo mi oído, esperando percibir su respiración o el sonido de sus latidos. Y los pasos son cada vez más tenues. 

No puedo evitarlo. Levanto la cabeza y me giro hacia donde se supone que ella debería estar. Y veo una silueta desapareciendo al otro extremo del pasillo, con los rizos rebotando tras su espalda, y la cabeza agachada. 

Como si yo no valiera la pena.

—¿Draco? —Pansy susurra contra mi mejilla, y me doy cuenta que me he detenido. Me detuve por completo. Siento que Pansy voltea para seguir mi mirada y giro la cabeza hacia ella, volviendo a atacar su boca. 

_ Ella _ debe estar a veinte metros de la intersección del pasillo. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte puede gemir Pansy y si es capaz de hacerse oír a veinte metros.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 26 de septiembre de 1999 - más tarde _

Pansy habla sobre la nueva línea de moda que espera iniciar. Yo tengo la oportunidad de intercambiar ideas sobre el grupo de consultoría. No hablamos de la guerra, ni de Hogwarts, ni de pasillos. Cuando nos despedimos, ella me hace prometerle que le escribiré. Estará en Francia en el futuro previsible, y me pregunto si podría volver a visitar los viñedos.

Cruzo una de las chimeneas de la Mansión, listo para subir las escaleras, bañarme y quedarme en silencio hasta la cena.

—¡Señor Malfoy, señor!

Yo me detengo. Me giro. Observo.

Mippy está sonriéndome.

—¡Su madre solicita su presencia en la biblioteca, señor!

Yo aprieto la mandíbula. 

—Gracias, Mippy.

Mientras camino por el pasillo, sacudo los hombros, tratando de concentrarme en las cualidades que debe tener un hijo amoroso.

Llamo suavemente y abro las puertas. 

— Madre, ¿querías verme?

Está sentada delicadamente en su silla, con una taza de té a su lado. Ella tiene un aire de travesura cuando me mira, y definitivamente no es mi expresión favorita.

— ¡Draco! ¿Ya en casa?

Ella planea algo. Me abstengo de poner los ojos en blanco y entro a la habitación.

— Sí, salí con…

Pero hay una silueta en la silla contigua, quieta como una estatua, y pierdo el hilo de lo que decía cuando la veo a ella ahí sentada, con los tobillos cruzados, una falda floral, sosteniendo una taza de té. Como si ella encajara perfectamente aquí.

Lo cual supongo que es cierto.

Y su cabello está jodidamente  _ mal. Incorrecto  _ otra vez.

Sus ojos son enormes y esperan, y olvido que no estamos solos, y que la razón por la que está aquí es porque mi madre está completamente loca.

Mi madre me sonríe con los ojos brillantes. 

— Draco, querido. —Qué empalagosa, ¿a quién crees que engañas?—.  Invité a Hermione a tomar el té hoy. ¿No te lo había dicho?

Mi mandíbula se tensa. Pienso en las dos, juntas durante horas, hablando sobre mí. Mi madre obligándola a contarle acerca de nuestro pasado y nuestro tiempo en el Ministerio y ¿ella le habrá contado a madre sobre lo que pasó el viernes? ¿Sobre no querer volver a verme nunca más?

— No, no lo hiciste.

— Por favor, únetenos, Draco. —No es una petición.

Estoy a punto de pedirle a Granger que nos disculpe para poder gritarle un momento a mi madre, cuando ella hace exactamente eso. Balbucea algo respecto a volver a la librería, y me pregunto cómo es que ella siquiera está aquí en lugar de en su trabajo. Ella deja en la mesita su taza de té haciendo tanto ruido que sigue sonando minutos después, repiqueteando por la habitación.

Madre frunce el ceño y habla acerca de programar otra cita de té juntas, y ella prácticamente está temblando mientras asiente, poniéndose de pie para tomar su bolso.

Corre, Granger.

— Draco, ¿podrías, por favor, escoltar a Hermione a las chimeneas?

Mi mandíbula podría quebrarse en cualquier momento. Mis dientes rechinan y estoy a punto de chasquear los dedos para que Mippy llegue a tomar mi lugar cuando ella murmura que puede encontrar el camino sola.

— Oh, tonterías —dice madre—.  No es problema, ¿o sí, Draco? —He visto esa mirada antes, cuando yo era mucho más joven. Ella solía mirarme así cuando estaba a punto de avergonzarla frente a sus amigos de sociedad.

Me pongo el disfraz de alguien que no tiene nada que temer ni ocultar, y abro para ella la puerta de la biblioteca. Ella se gira para agradecer a mi madre y madre le pide que la llame Narcissa. Eso hace que yo ruede los ojos, y madre lo nota al tiempo que Granger se gira para pasar a mi lado, con su aroma floreciendo en el aire al pasar. 

La conduzco hacia las chimeneas, concentrándome en el destino en lugar de sus pisadas ruidosas o la forma en que puedo sentir el aire moverse entre nosotros.

Justo cuando creo que he terminado; justo cuando siento que el aire comienza a aligerarse y puedo divisar el final del recorrido, los elfos -habitualmente silenciosos- dejan caer algo en la sala de estar. Ella voltea y mira fijamente la puerta.

Me pregunto si sabrá dónde está, y una punzada de calor oscurece mis ojos mientras pienso que madre pudo haberse reunido con ella en cualquier otro lugar. 

Veo sus ojos fijos en la puerta, veo su ardiente curiosidad. Y ella necesita marcharse antes de ver que el candelabro está nuevamente en el piso, y que hay un agujero donde ella se convulsionó, y que la chimenea desde donde yo la observé está destrozada… 

— Renovaciones —me escucho decir.

Siento sus ojos sobre mí, así que le ofrezco el polvo de flu y ella desaparece, dejando su aroma tras ella. 

Miro la chimenea un momento más. Luego, me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a buscar a madre.

Empujo las puertas y mi madre lee con satisfacción, bebiendo su té.

—Ella no está comprometida —anuncia ella, mientras cambia de página.

Algo de la presión en mis costillas se libera y trago saliva. 

—Tuvimos una discusión el viernes y creo que es mejor si me mantengo alejado de ella.

Madre me mira con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué tipo de discusión? —pregunta, tan astuta como un zorro.

No creo que madre sepa algo sobre La Subasta. Siendo esposa de un mortífagos, nunca fue ajena a las personas groseras y violentas que vivieron en su casa años atrás, pero no quiero que ella sepa lo que yo habría sido capaz de hacer; que sepa cómo la habría mantenido secuestrada. 

Yo aparto mis pensamientos con un parpadeo. 

—Ya no importa ahora.

Me giro y cierro las puertas de la biblioteca tras de mí.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves 30 de septiembre de 1999 _

Ella ha sido ineludible durante toda la semana. Me la topé en los ascensores, la encontré en la cafetería y ahora estoy trabajando en un caso directamente con ella.

_ Draco Malfoy _

_ Analista y Consultor _

_ Departamento de Seguridad Mágica _

_ Oficina de Aurores _

_ Gracias por el informe detallado sobre el incidente relacionado con el huevo de dragón. El Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas desea obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre los atributos físicos del huevo para poder comenzar a identificar la raza. _

_ Espero su respuesta a la brevedad posible. _

_ Sinceramente, _

_ Hermione J. Granger _

_ Analista y Asistente de Investigación _

_ Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas _

_ División de Bestias _

_ Oficina de Investigación y Restricción de Dragones _

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su caligrafía y cortesía, y escribo una respuesta. 

_ Tenía forma de huevo. _

Sin formalidades. Sin títulos ni saludos. Sonrío al imaginarla abriendo la nota, revoloteando alrededor de su cubículo mientas exige justicia y competencia.

El memorándum ya se ha ido cuando me doy cuenta que obtener una respuesta emocional por parte de ella es algo incorrecto.

Me muerdo la mejilla y espero. 

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 8 de octubre de 1999 _

—Draco. —La voz de mi madre me detiene mientras me levanto de la mesa del desayuno—. Solicito que estés presente en casa mañana por la noche. Por favor, cancela cualquier plan que tengas con...  _ Katya _ .

Ella sisea el nombre eslavo como si fuera vergonzoso tenerlo en la lengua.

—Está bien —le digo. No tiene sentido discutir sobre los planes que no tengo con una novia que no es mía—. ¿Qué tienes planeado, madre? —Me llevo la taza de té a los labios y apuro mi té.

—Hermione vendrá mañana.

Me atraganto y toso. Tomo mi servilleta y limpio mi mentón antes de que el té manche mi túnica. Ella está sonriendo. Ella lo cronometró, esperando que me ahogara.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —le siseo.

—A nada, cariño —dice ella—. Hice una nueva amiga y me gustaría conservarla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tengo que estar  _ yo _ aquí? —siseo—. Sabes que tengo que ser visto con amigos los sábados por la noche… 

—¿Entonces crees que deberíamos salir los tres? —Ella me sonríe.

Yo frunzo el ceño. 

—Con compañía  _ adecuada _ . —Mi sangre hierve al pensar en ser fotografiado junto a ella. Sentada en una mesa con una servilleta de tela y copas de vino mientras madre charla con ella, aprobándola, y el mundo entero ve una familia feliz. Excepto mi padre, que lo ve como traición. Y debilidad.

—No puedo pensar en una mejor compañía para tu reputación —dice madre, mientras empieza a untar mermelada y queso crema en su bollo—. Skeeter estaría extasiada, ¿no crees?

Estoy tentado de hacerla atragantarse con su bollo, igual que ella hizo que me ahogara con mi té, pero decido hablar antes de que tome un bocado.

—Padre desea que me mantenga alejado de ella si planeo recibir mi herencia antes de casarme.

Su cuchillo de untar se detiene en su camino hacia la mermelada. Y mi madre, volviendo la cabeza hacia mí con ojos furiosos, exclama:

—¡Papanatas!

Me río entre dientes. Hay momentos en que encuentro a mi madre realmente preciosa. Y siento que si no río, explotaré.

—¿Él te dijo eso? —exige ella.

Asiento y miro las baldosas bajo mis pies. 

—Me dio una parte de mi herencia para que pueda trabajar de aquí a año nuevo. Pero el resto sólo se liberará si él está seguro de que yo continúo enfocado. 

Observo mientras ella pone los ojos en blanco y alisa la servilleta sobre su regazo.

—Bueno, lo que tu padre ignore, no lo lastimará. —Ella se lleva el bollo a la boca y mastica.

—Tal vez sólo deberían cenar ustedes dos. Como te dije, tuvimos una discusión... —Trago saliva y parpadeo el recuerdo de sus ojos humedecidos mientras le pregunto si tendría que haber pagado por su virginidad aquella vez—. Dije todo lo correcto para hacerla odiarme. —Miro a mi madre—. Ella no aceptará cenar contigo si estoy yo.

—Pero ella ya lo hizo. —Madre me levanta las cejas. Las mías se unen.

¿Qué juego está jugando Granger?

—No parecía haber nada raro con ella la última vez que vino —continúa la madre—. Estaba perfectamente feliz visitándome e incluso charlamos un poco sobre el tiempo que compartió contigo en Hogwarts. —Mis ojos se dirigen a ella mientras me sonríe y toma un poco de mermelada con una floritura—. Quizás, no eres tan malvado como piensas, Draco.

Ella empuja su bollo más allá de sus labios y me sonríe.

—O, tal vez, ella sólo es tonta —le digo.

Me giro para marcharme y me dirijo al trabajo.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 9 de octubre de 1999 _

Tomo el té de la tarde con Noelle Ogden. La he visto en fiestas navideñas a lo largo de los años, pero nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos realmente. Es algunos años mayor y actualmente estudia en una universidad muggle en los Estados Unidos, así que nos ponemos al día con algunas cosas.

Traigo a colación el grupo de consultoría y empiezo a abrir puertas para pedirle que se lo cuente a su padre.

Me quedo fuera pasada la hora de la cena. Ya lidiaré con la ira de mi madre más tarde.

Finalmente, cruzo la chimenea un poco después de las ocho y me preparo para toparme con ella en su camino de salida. 

Silencio en el pasillo.

Camino hacia el comedor occidental, listo para unirme a ellas si aún están comiendo. Doblo en la esquina y madre está sentada en la mesa, leyendo un libro.

—¿Ella no se presentó?

Madre me mira, disgustada. 

—Claro que lo hizo. Está en la biblioteca, buscando libros.

—¿De pronto nos convertimos en una librería de segunda mano? —le disparo. Ella me devuelve la mirada—. Lamento mucho haberme perdido la cena pero… 

—Descuida, no lo hiciste —ella me sonríe—. ¿Podrías ir a ver cómo está nuestra invitada?

Yo arrugo la frente. 

—¿Me esperaste para cenar?

—No lo hice —dice ella, pasando una página en su libro—. Hermione también tenía que hacer algunas diligencias. —Ella me mira con una amplia sonrisa, y tres puestos para cenar aparecen sobre la mesa—. Justo a tiempo, perfecto. 

Salgo del comedor con ganas de patear algo en el camino. Recorro pesadamente el pasillo hacia la biblioteca y, cuando abro las puertas y no puedo encontrarla de inmediato, me doy cuenta de que tendré que buscarla, como si fuera un maldito criado.

Ella no está lejos de las estanterías principales. Me da la espalda y lleva el cabello suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Estoy tentado en golpear con mis nudillos las repisas de madera, a modo de saludo, pero esta es  _ mi _ jodida biblioteca y ella no tiene por qué mierda estar aquí. Estoy a punto de decir algo agudo que con suerte la hará saltar, cuando veo que ella está haciendo malabares con un montón de libros en un solo brazo. Tiene uno abierto sobre su codo, mientras lee la tabla de contenidos, y está equilibrando el resto entre su cadera y pecho.

Es todo tan nostálgico. Yo trago saliva. Recuerdo haberla visto así en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, sin detenerse nunca a dejar algo de carga y sin hacerlos levitar jamás.

Conjuro una canasta. Me aclaro la garganta. Me aclaro la cabeza.

Ella salta y sus ojos se desorbitan cuando me ve. Sus mejillas se sonrojan, y yo espero seguir teniendo el ceño fruncido.

Cuando ella me dice que sólo está tomando prestados los libros, me doy cuenta de que no debería estar entregándole una canasta. Ella tendría que estar cargando esos libros durante toda la noche. Incluso durante la cena.

— Lo sé —le digo. Me acerco a ella y giro la canasta entre mis dedos—.  Le dije a mi madre que era tonto pensar que serías capaz de cargar tu selección sin la ayuda de un pequeño trineo. Así que me mandó a entregarte esto.

Le extiendo la canasta. Mi insulto no resultó lo suficientemente insultante. Puedo decirlo porque me está mirando detenidamente mientras toma la canasta y respira profundamente. La dejo organizar los libros, y estoy a sólo dos pasos de ella, inhalando su aroma.

— A mi madre le gustaría que te nos unieras a una cena tardía.

Y tal y como sospechaba, ella no tenía idea de que tendría que quedarse cenar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Son las ocho y media!

— Sí, por eso es que se llama cena “tardía”, Granger.  —Un fuego se enciende tras sus ojos cuando le hablo, y yo intento reenfocarme en el asunto en cuestión—.  La mesa ya está puesta para tres. Mi madre nos espera.

Ella tartamudea e intenta decir que no tiene hambre, y el sonrojo en su cuello me está distrayendo cuando le digo que la cena no es opcional.

— El hecho de que tú seas incapaz de decirle “no” a mami, no significa que nadie más pueda —me dice con rudeza—.  Me disculparé directamente con ella y declinaré su oferta.

Ella clava la nariz al aire y algo dentro de mí se enciende.

La tomo del brazo mientras ella intenta esquivarme para salir de aquí. 

— Mira, niñata boba.  —Espero a que su rostro se gire hacia el mío, y hay algo ardiendo en su interior—.  Tú elegiste ser amiga de mi madre e infestar mi hogar…

— Para ser precisos, ella fue quien me eligió…

La interrumpo, apretando la carne de su brazo un poco más fuerte. 

— Y por la razón que sea, te ha invitado a cenar con ella esta noche, ha salido de su rutina y cenará tarde para poder ajustarse a tu  _ ocupado _ itinerario…

— ¡Intenté llegar  _ después _ de la cena!

— …así que no entiendo cuáles son tus intenciones al estar aquí, rondando en mi biblioteca y jugando a la casita con mi madre…

— Descubrí que tu madre es una gran conversadora, una anfitriona generosa y una persona realmente encantadora. Es una pena que ese rasgo genético haya terminado en ella.

Mi piel está ardiendo donde mis dedos entran en contacto con su piel. Ella me está mirando a los ojos, insultándome igual que solía hacer, y sería muy fácil para mi empujarla contra los estantes y saborearla, dejarle las repisas marcadas en la espalda.

Algo cruza por su rostro y aparta su brazo con brusquedad, rompiendo nuestro contacto visual. Y yo lo extraño de inmediato.

Ella sale de la biblioteca, con la misma teatralidad que recuerdo de la escuela. Yo la sigo en silencio y sonrío cuando ella toma el camino equivocado. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta e intento parecer presumido.

— Granger .

Ella se da vuelta y me mira mientras hago un gesto con la cabeza hacia la derecha. Ella resopla y me deja guiarla por la casa. La escucho aminorar el paso un par de veces, y cuando volteo por encima de mi hombro, la veo contemplando las pinturas en las paredes, e incluso, una vez, se detiene para contemplar la puesta de sol a través de los ventanales de piso a techo.

Me pregunto si a ella le gustará. La Mansión.

Parpadeo y sigo avanzando, escuchándola alcanzarme.

Madre sonríe cuando entramos en el pequeño comedor, y cuando le quito la cesta del brazo, ella me mira con sospecha. Yo le acerco la silla y ella sigue mirándome con sospecha. Me siento frente a ella, y ella aún me mira con sospecha.

Mi madre la alienta a que se lleve consigo toda la biblioteca, y veo que ella le sonríe con facilidad y yo miro hacia el mantel. Es blanco. Está vacío. No tiene recuerdos ni sentimientos.

Yo inhalo su vacuidad.

— Casi tomo las copias autografiadas de la serie de Lance Gainsworth para leerlas nuevamente, pero tu madre me comentó cuánto amas esos libros, Draco. Odiaría que te separaras de ellos.

Como agua helada cayendo por mi espalda y fuego lamiendo mi frente, todo al mismo tiempo.

_ Draco _

Me encuentro con sus ojos.

Ella me envía una sonrisa traviesa que me recuerda demasiado a la de mi madre, y me concentro en lo que dice sobre los libros antes de comprender que ha encontrado  _ mi _ serie de Gainsworth.

Le devuelvo una mueca.

— Muy amable de tu parte, Granger. —Y puedo ver que madre está bastante complacida consigo misma—.  ¿Y qué libros  _ sí estás _ llevándote esta noche?

Ella frunce el ceño ante mi acusación de robar nuestros libros y continúa hablando directamente con mi madre. El concepto de bloquearla es infinitamente más difícil cuando su voz flota a través de la habitación, y yo intento concentrarme en la forma en que su tono se agudiza en ciertas palabras hasta uno que es casi molesto.

El primer plato aparece sobre la mesa.

Mi respiración es regular. Mis ojos la están mirando. Y mis manos están firmes.

Justo a tiempo para que madre vuelva a meterme a la conversación. 

— Draco, has escuchado sobre el proyecto de Hermione en Gringotts, ¿cierto?

— No puedo afirmar haberlo hecho.

Ella comienza a hablar sobre su especialidad. Algo sobre el dragón en Gringotts. Cuando termina su historia, la veo mirar la sopa y catalogar las cucharas. Ella voltea rápidamente a ver a mi madre para averiguar qué cuchara tomó.

Es aborrecible. No preciosa.

— ¿Y piensas que los duendes estarán dispuestos a hacer las cosas de forma distinta? —pregunto, y estoy casi seguro que ella observa mi cuchara de sopa adentrándose en mis labios.

Sus ojos voltean a otra parte y dice:

— Pienso que la negociación es siempre posible .

Yo me río. Ella es la persona menos abierta a la negociación que he conocido...

— He trabajado personalmente con ellos en varias ocasiones durante el pasado mes .  A ellos no les simpatizan los cambios que proponen los magos.

Ella ya ha sumergido la cuchara en su sopa. Me pregunto cómo se verán sus labios, frunciéndose alrededor del cubierto. O tal vez, en vista de que nunca ha tenido entrenamiento, la cuchara desaparecerá por completo entre sus labios.

Parpadeo.

— Entonces tendremos que hacerles ver…

— No puedes hacerle ver nada a un duende —la interrumpo. Ella ha olvidado su cuchara y tal vez yo también.

— El Ministerio es capaz de obligar por ley a los duendes a acceder —dice ella. Sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse y siento que las mías corresponden. Hay un brillo detrás de sus ojos y yo quiero verlo resplandecer, así que utilizo la frase precisa para provocarla.

— ¿Entonces piensas que los derechos de los duendes deben estar supeditados a las leyes de los magos?

Sus ojos se abren y su mandíbula cae y mi pecho se calienta. Estoy sonriendo antes de poder evitarlo.

— Nunca he dicho tal cosa… —Y la interrumpo de nuevo, hablando lo suficientemente apegado a la verdad para enloquecerla.

— Las negociaciones solamente funcionarán si tú consigues lo que quieres, ¿no es así, Granger? —Me relajo contra mi silla y veo como ella parpadea rápidamente mientras me observa, y puedo sentir nuevamente su mano chocando contra mi mejilla.

— Draco.

Había olvidado que mi madre estaba aquí. Un excelente enfriamiento.

Ella baja la cuchara. 

— Lo único que  _ quiero _ es que no se vuelva a hacer daño a una criatura mágica a manos de Gringotts. Existe una mejor solución en algún lugar, y quiero que magos y duendes estén de acuerdo con ella.

Me doy cuenta de que ella todavía no ha probado la sopa de calabaza, y tal vez no debería hacerlo. No se la merece.

— Tal vez  _ sea _ la mejor solución, Granger  —le digo perezosamente—. O tal vez no seas tú la primera persona en iniciar esa lucha, sólo para descubrir que mantener un dragón en las mazmorras de Gringotts es el mejor método de seguridad que existe.

Yo observo el mantel, el tazón de sopa, cualquier cosa que no sea ella. Como si ella fuera intrascendente.

— No podrá ser el mejor método si tres adolescentes de diecisiete años fueron capaces de liberarlo y salir encima de su lomo la primavera pasada —dice ella bruscamente, y, cuando la miro, está ardiendo, mirándome a los ojos, y pienso en nosotros luchando así, sin una mesa de por medio. Quizá peleando en el dormitorio. Tal vez ella todavía discutiría conmigo mientras está boca arriba, con mis manos abriéndole la blusa. Aún mirándome, peleando por algo que dijimos durante la cena.

— ¡Mippy! —Madre aún sigue aquí. Ella le pide vino a la elfina.

La veo mirar a mi madre, sonreír en tono de disculpa e intentar levantar nuevamente su cuchara.

Oh, no. No vas a hacerlo, Granger.

— Por supuesto, meterse tan profundamente en las bóvedas requiere cierto grado de felonía, si recuerdo correctamente  —le digo, retomando el tema—.  Los tres adolescentes de diecisiete años usaron Imperdonables para traspasar las primeras barreras de seguridad. Así que tal vez no es el dragón lo que falló.

Sus ojos en mí otra vez, y casi suspiro. Madre intenta ofrecerle vino y ella se niega.

— Así que, ¿tú propones mantener a un dragón torturado y mutilado en el piso inferior y reforzar la seguridad en el piso superior? Eso seguramente solucionará el problema de tortura y mutilación.

Ya ni siquiera sé de qué estamos hablando. Todo lo que sé es que no tiene permitido comer su sopa y no tiene permitido mirar hacia otro lado.

— ¿Draco? ¿Vino?

— No, madre . —Mis ojos están enfocados en ella y siento que el resto de mi visión comienza a desdibujarse—.  Sólo digo que el fallo que encontraste en la seguridad está basado en su habilidad de burlar al dragón, pero no habrían sido capaces de burlar al dragón sin romper un poco la ley en el piso superior.  —Levanto mi cuchara otra vez y sonrío—. Aunque tal vez quieras mantener ese argumento fuera de tu presentación, Granger, o podrían decidir investigar más a fondo.

Madre todavía está hablando de vino. Yo estoy tratando de no sonreír. Y Granger ha abandonado su sopa.

— Oh, pues gracias, Draco, pero el Wizengamot ya revisó a detalle la situación. Verás, soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerme fuera de Azkaban por mis propios medios, sin la ayuda de ningún  _ defensor _ .

Yo me congelo.  _ Oh, tú, cabroncita altanera _ .

La miro, listo para rebatirle de alguna forma, y veo el calor abandonando sus ojos mientras ella levanta de un tirón su servilleta del regazo, sonrojándose en cara y pecho.

La observo mientras ella se excusa, mientras se disculpa con mi madre, mientras mira tristemente la sopa.

¿A dónde vas, Granger? Apenas estamos comenzando.

Ella está de pie y madre le ruega que se quede.

Me imagino a mi mismo obligándola a quedarse. Atándola a su silla y tentándola con esa sopa, vertiéndosela por la garganta mientras la hago gemir con la otra mano…

Madre sigue hablando y yo parpadeo. Ella está sugiriendo que yo la acompañe y yo realmente preferiría no levantarme en este momento. 

Ella se burla, dice que preferiría perderse en los calabozos de la casa que mi compañía.

La miro mientras ella me ignora, despidiéndose de mi madre y huyendo del comedor. Mi corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza y bombeando sangre hacia abajo mientras pienso en su rostro enfurecido y sus ojos encendidos, y en cuánto me gustaría que mi madre nos permitiera un minuto a solas para poseerla encima de la mesa del comedor, con la sopa derramándose sobre el mantel. 

—Bueno, Draco —susurra madre—. Espero que estés contento.

Se supone que está siendo condescendiente. Se supone que es sarcástica.

Mis labios se curvan. Es la primera vez en dos semanas que siento algo además de frío.

—Indescriptiblemente. —Me río. Me levanto, caminando para irme.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a escoltar a nuestra invitada —le digo inocentemente. Madre pone los ojos en blanco.

Mippy aparece, luciendo nerviosa, y dice:

—¡La señorita olvidó sus libros! —Los tomo y me dirijo hacia las chimeneas. Los libros son monstruosamente pesados, así que conjuro un hechizo  _ ligero como pluma _ . Estoy cerca del vestíbulo cuando escucho un susurro.

— ¡Accio polvos flu!

Sonrío, y ella me escucha acercarme. Ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y yo mantengo mis ojos en su rostro. Todavía se ve deslumbrante, así que cuando le entrego los libros, levanto el hechizo de ingravidez y sus ojos se oscurecen cuando termina de recuperar sus libros.

Está inhalando pesadamente por la nariz, apretando los labios, y su pecho se agita contra los libros. Yo muevo mi muñeca y el polvo flu aparece. Ella pone los ojos en blanco e intenta alcanzarlos. Yo los aparto.

Considero levitarlos por encima de nuestras cabezas, sólo para verla saltar por él. Tal vez ella arroje los libros y se presione contra mí, aferrándose a mis hombros.

— Madre está bastante disgustada, como supondrás  —le digo—. Después de la escena que montaste, espero que esta sea tu última visita a la Mansión Malfoy.

Ella me mira intentando apuñalarme con los ojos y veo de nuevo la luz en ellos.

— Oh, vete a la mierda, Draco.

Ella toma el polvo de flu y desaparece.

No sé qué me puso más duro: la obscenidad o el tercer "Draco" que ha salido de sus labios en una sola noche.

Todavía estoy de pie junto a las chimeneas. Debería volver y disculparme con mi madre. Terminar la cena junto a ella. Pero subo las escaleras y cierro la puerta de mi habitación, y me permito imaginar los muslos de Hermione Granger a cada lado de los míos, mis manos enrollándose en su cabello, sus labios susurrando "Draco" contra mi cuello.

Es la primera vez en dos semanas que me permito fantasear con ella.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola a todas!! Mi computadora otra vez está en reparación, así que me toca publicar un poquito a la carrera y les deberé, otra vez, los bloopers… Espero ya la próxima semana estar un poco más libre para publicar tranquilamente.
> 
> Por otro lado, esta semana abrí una página de facebook donde estaré publicando, además de actualizaciones, futuros proyectos, recomendaciones, y todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con el dramione, pueden buscarme como Irene Garza Fanfics =)
> 
> Espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo.
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 8

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 11 de octubre de 1999 _

El lunes por la mañana, tengo que trabajar con ella en el proyecto del huevo de dragón. El viernes por la tarde, tuve un momento de brillantez, y Robards me pidió que preparara una reunión con el personal al inicio de la semana.

Llego un par de horas antes para preparar todo, y él ya está en mi cubículo, preguntándome respecto la reunión. Es ambicioso por mi parte, pero le digo que estaré listo para comenzar a las 9:30 a.m. Reúno en un solo archivo los mapas y la investigación que comencé el viernes, y empiezo a transformarlo en algo parecido a un informe.

Estoy en la sala de conferencias del segundo piso -mi segunda oficina, como decidí llamarla… cuando el resto del equipo comienza a llegar. Y de pronto ella está allí, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Las fantasías sobre su rostro que tuve la noche anterior comienzan a nadar en mi mente: ella mirándome mientras yo la embisto; sus labios tensándose en una mueca similar a una “o”, al tiempo que su cuello se estira… alcanzando la cima; y mis manos jalando su cabello para hacerla voltear a mirarme a mi...

Ella aparta la vista y toma asiento lo más lejos posible de mí. Veo a O'Connor jalar una silla para ella. Vaya. Él también está aquí.

Reenfoco mis energías en la reunión para la que no estoy preparado.

Y tal como había temido, ella comienza a hacer preguntas. Ella levanta la mano como la pequeña y buena Gryffindor que es, y me pregunto si  _ sabrá  _ lo que está haciendo, sentada allí con la espalda recta, como si estuviera en clase de pociones e intentara ganar puntos con su maestro.

Al final de la reunión, logro colar un: 

— Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Ella me frunce el ceño y creo que hoy será un gran día.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles 13 de octubre de 1999 _

Tengo una reunión con Rita Skeeter para discutir el lanzamiento de  _ Malfoy Consulting Group _ . Ella viene a cenar, y tengo la impresión de que cada vez que Rita ingresa a la Mansión Malfoy, se la pasa en grande.

Viscosa y trepadora cucaracha.

Madre se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa en silencio y me deja tomar la palabra. Cómo la aprecio.

—Me gustaría dar el anuncio el 1⁰ de noviembre —le digo, mientras el primer plato aparece sobre la mesa y después de haber detallado mi plan quincenal—. Y me gustaría mucho otorgarle una entrevista exclusiva a _ El Profeta _ ese día. 

Los ojos ambiciosos de Skeeter deambulan por mi rostro mientras rompe su pan.

—Sería un honor, señor Malfoy. —Ella me guiña un ojo.

Yo le devuelvo una sonrisa.

Siempre es extraño recordar que las mujeres me encuentran atractivo. No tuve un espejo durante quince meses, y las cosas comienzan a perder su importancia en Azkaban... Me he enfocado durante tanto tiempo en distintas formas de obtener lo que deseo, que he olvidado la más básica de las técnicas. 

Uso mi pulgar para quitar una mancha imaginaria de sopa de la comisura de mis labios, y succiono la yema de mi dedo con mis labios, chupando la nada. Sus ojos brillan tras sus lentes.

—¿Y qué hay de tu vida amorosa, querido? —Ella sumerge la cuchara en su tazón de sopa—. ¿A quién has agendado este fin de semana en tu itinerario social? 

Yo parpadeo. Debí haber recordado que Skeeter antepone su trabajo a cualquier otra necesidad personal. Admirable.

Como  _ no  _ tengo compromisos sociales este fin de semana, elijo la respuesta más fácil.

—Creo que volveré a reunirme con Jeannette DuPont el viernes por la noche. —Volteo la servilleta en mi regazo y anoto mentalmente contactar a Jeannette—. La ubicación aún se debe definir, pero serás la primera en saberlo.

Ella me mira con ojos brillantes.

—¿Y serás visto más seguido con la señorita DuPont? ¿Quizás ella se reúna pronto con tu madre? —Rita mira a madre y la escucho ahogar un resoplido en su sopa, como toda una dama.

—Sabes que no tengo favoritismos, Rita. —Dejo que mi voz se deslice como seda, entrecerrándole los ojos.

—Has sido visto con Katya Viktor más seguido —dice Skeeter—. Y entiendo que el padre de la señorita Viktor apoya totalmente esta... relación.

—Nuestras familias han sido amigas durante un largo tiempo —dice madre. Por un momento pienso que dirá algo más, pero ella regresa a su sopa.

—Así es —digo yo—. Katya y yo tenemos una amistad muy especial. —Dejo que las palabras cuelguen en el aire, permitiéndole a Skeeter interpretarlas como prefiera.

—¿También la verás a ella este fin de semana? Seguramente, Draco Malfoy puede manejar más de una cita en un fin de semana. —Skeeter me guiña un ojo otra vez.

Mis labios se separan, listos para inventar otras dos citas.

—Nos reuniremos a almorzar con Hermione Granger este sábado.

Las palabras son como hielo sobre mi cuello, y giro bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a madre, y descubro a Skeeter haciendo lo mismo.

Ella está sorbiendo la sopa en su cuchara, como si no acabara de hacer añicos el delgado cristal sobre el que he estado caminando durante meses.

—¿Hermione Granger? —Skeeter desliza sus ojos hacia mí, y están muy abiertos y expectantes—. No tenía idea de que ustedes dos se llevaban tan bien, Narcissa.

Me siento como un pez, boqueando por agua fuera del río. Y soy consciente de que cualquier cosa que Skeeter esté leyendo en mi cara en este momento llegará a  _ El Profeta _ . Cierro la boca, parpadeo, y vuelvo a concentrarme en madre, que está limpiándose los labios con su servilleta.

—Ella trabaja en esa encantadora librería del Callejón Diagon. Draco y yo hemos visitado la tienda desde hace años, y nos sorprendió gratamente encontrar a la señorita Granger trabajando allí. —Ella sonríe—. Y, por supuesto, Draco la conoce mucho mejor desde que trabajan juntos en el Ministerio.

No tengo idea de qué está planeando madre, pero sé que necesito detenerla.

—Sí, he comenzado a relacionarme con muchas personas desde que empecé a trabajar en el Ministerio. —Levanto mi cuchara de sopa y me tiembla la mano—. Harry Potter y yo podría decirse que somos una especie de “amigos” ahora. Me ha pedido que juegue en su equipo de la Liga Interdepartamental…

—¿Y a qué hora ha dicho que almorzarán ustedes tres el sábado? —Skeeter le pregunta a madre. Y sé que estoy hundido hasta el fondo cuando ni siquiera la mención de Harry Potter logra hacer que Skeeter voltee.

—Me temo que sólo serán ellas dos. —Me recuesto y dejo que mi cuchara choque contra el tazón. La sopa desaparece—. Yo tengo otros compromisos este sábado. Pero mi madre y la señorita Granger desean cultivar su... amistad.

—Oh, pero, Draco, por supuesto, podrá reunirse allí con nosotras. Tu cita de negocios es ahí mismo en el Callejón Diagon, ¿no es así, cariño? —Los ojos de mi madre son fríos, y no sé cómo discutir con ella estando aquí.

Los ojos de Skeeter se mueven entre nosotros como si estuviera siguiendo una  _ quaffle _ . 

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan usted y la señorita Granger desarrollando su... amistad, Narcissa?

Yo abro la boca y mi madre toma la delantera.

—Hace algunas semanas. De hecho, ella vino a cenar a la Mansión el fin de semana pasado. 

Y es como si ella hubiera abierto una puerta que nunca más podré volver a cerrar.

Miro a mi madre, tomando inocentemente su sopa. Skeeter ha perdido el apetito en favor de un tipo diferente de hambre. Y veo como sus ojos arden y se mueven rápidamente, como si una pluma estuviera escribiendo en su mente. 

Trato de pensar qué decir. Alguna forma de cambiar esto. Negar la explosión de información en el cerebro de Skeeter. Hacerla olvidar todas las viejas costumbres de cortejo entre los sangre pura y que ignore la clara evidencia frente a ella.

Skeeter se gira hacia mí. 

—Bueno, eso es encantador. Creo que sería muy positivo para la opinión pública saber que tus... —Sus ojos bailan— ...antiguas preferencias han cambiado, Draco. Sin importar con quién de ustedes se esté relacionando ella.

Yo trago saliva.

—Estoy pensando… —Skeeter levanta los ojos al techo, calculando—. Un artículo en el periódico matutino del domingo. —Ella se da golpecitos en la barbilla—. Podríamos publicar algunas fotos tuyas con la señorita DuPont, por supuesto. Pero si pudiéramos captarte tomando el té con Hermione Granger, tal vez colando un par de líneas respecto a tus futuros planes de negocios, con un poco de sabor a que “algo está cocinándose” por ahí...

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Rita —dice madre—. Creo que una amistad con Hermione Granger podría augurar grandes cosas en el futuro.

Yo miro fijamente mi sitio en la mesa hasta que llega el segundo plato.

Al terminar la cena, escolto a Skeeter a la salida. Beso suavemente su mano antes de que ella desaparezca dentro de la chimenea. Regreso con mi madre y la encuentro en la biblioteca.

—Tal vez no he sido claro —mi voz es tensa—. Padre me negará mi herencia si no me mantengo lejos de ella.

Ella retira la taza de té de sus labios. 

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo? ¿Esas fueron sus palabras exactas? —Ella me mira y espera.

—” Este negocio o tu _ sangre sucia _ ”. —Es una oración difícil de pronunciar. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que usé esa palabra. Se siente diferente en mi lengua.

Ella se ríe entre dientes. 

—Oh, qué dramático… —susurra hacia su taza de té. Luego, volteando hacia mí y más fuerte—: ¿Le has hecho una propuesta de matrimonio a la señorita Granger?

Siento mis costillas crujir dentro de mi pecho. 

—No, por supuesto que no —me burlo.

—Entonces no veo razón para que estés rompiendo los “términos” de tu padre. Estás avanzando con las operaciones de tu negocio de acuerdo a lo planeado, claramente  _ eligiéndolo _ .

—¿Y qué otra cosa podría significar un “almuerzo con mi madre en público” sino “avanzar”?

—Como dijiste, Draco —Madre sonríe—. Ella es mi amiga, no tuya.

Yo resoplo. 

—Yo no… —Me paso la mano por el cabello—. No quiero arruinar esto, madre. —Ella me mira con curiosidad  y yo le aclaro antes de que pueda asumir otra cosa—: El plan de negocios. No quiero que padre se enoje y poner mi futuro en peligro.

Ella deja su taza de té, se levanta de su silla y se acerca a mí. 

—Draco. —Ella coloca una mano sobre mi hombro—. Ahora que ya eres un adulto más en esta familia, tendrás que aprender a jugar los juegos de tu padre, es cierto. —Ella arquea sus labios hacia mí—. Pero siempre puedes crear tus propias reglas.

Ella me aprieta el hombro y se dirige a la cama.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 16 de octubre de 1999 _

Tengo que recoger un libro para mi madre y recoger a una Chica Dorada para el almuerzo.

Madre me envía por delante con una mirada que no deja lugar a discusiones. Tengo que llegar a donde Florean Fortescue con Hermione Granger del brazo o morir en el intento.

Me obligo a recordar que cualquier publicidad es buena, siempre y cuando la marca tenebrosa no termine flotando sobre Fortescue para el final del día. Madre tiene razón. Una amistad con Granger sólo puede augurar cosas buenas.

Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta de Cornerstone, cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy frunciendo el ceño hacia los adoquines de la calle. Tengo que parecer accesible. Honesto. Amable. Y yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas cuando estoy cerca de ella. Derribo mi muro de ladrillos y abro la puerta.

Ella está garabateando algo, apoyada en el mostrador, y lleva puestos sus malditos jeans y una playera de cuello bajo. O al menos parece de cuello bajo, mientras comprime su pecho en dirección a la entrada.

Me acerco al mostrador, intentando recordar lo que había planeado.

Ella me mira sonriendo, y luego la sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

Por supuesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Así es como saludan a la clientela aquí?

Ella se endereza, y veo que su prenda superior no es tan reveladora después de todo. Sólo es mi imaginación desenfrenada.

— ¿Estás aquí por el libro en reserva? —dice ella, y mi mente corre.

_ Sí, y almuerzo. _

_ Te ves hambrienta. _

_ Estoy aquí para llevarte a Fortescue a rastras. _

Termino asintiendo, esperando un momento mejor. Ella me frunce el ceño y toma el libro del estante tras ella. Mientras escribe algo en su libreta contable, intento encontrar las palabras correctas. He invitado a muchas chicas a tener una cita conmigo. Pero esto no es una cita. Es publicidad orquestada, para que el mundo pueda pensar que…

— ¿Han cambiado tus gustos, Draco?

Ella extrae las palabras de mi mente. Y la observo mientras ella me sonríe.

_ Draco _ , otra vez.

Ella hace un gesto hacia el libro que sostiene. Tiene una cubierta rosa. Por supuesto, madre tenía que hacerme las cosas más difíciles.

— Oh, no es… para mí  —es todo lo que puedo murmurar.

— Ah, muy bien . —Como si estuviera decepcionada de no poder mofarse de mí por el libro. Y, de pronto, el libro está dentro de una bolsa y la bolsa está siendo tendida hacia mi, y sus ojos dicen adiós.

Pero aún no he mencionado el almuerzo.

— ¿Envuelven para regalo en Cornerstone?

Ella parpadea hacia mí. Murmura algo y se sonroja mientras retira el libro de la bolsa. Aparta la libreta contable y se gira para buscar el papel de envoltura. Y ahí estoy yo, en el mostrador. Ella había estado leyendo  _ El Profeta _ en algún momento de la mañana. Y había dejado la página abierta en el artículo de mi cita con Jeannette.

O tal vez sólo sea una coincidencia. Y ella no siente ningún apego emocional al verme junto a una hermosa chica francesa.

Ella se gira hacia el mostrador y se detiene cuando ve el periódico abierto en ese artículo. Sus pómulos se tiñen de rosa.

No fue una coincidencia. Mi sangre se calienta. ¿Será posible que ella tenga el más mínimo interés en mi vida social?

La veo guardar el periódico y comenzar a colocar el papel de envoltura. Sólo tengo unos segundos antes de que ella lo golpee con su varita y los bordes se doblen y la cinta flote para unirlos.

— Mi madre y yo nos detuvimos para un almuerzo rápido en Fortescue.

Es rápido. Concreto. Pero caigo en la cuenta de que no es una pregunta.

— Oh, dile que le mando saludos .

Y, extrañamente, ella empieza a plegar el papel. Centra el libro en el papel de envoltura, juntando los bordes, y pegándolos con cinta adhesiva. Qué extraño.

— ¿El señor Hindes baja a cubrirte a la hora del almuerzo? —digo, mientras sus dedos trabajan sobre el papel. Nunca había visto a alguien envolver un regalo sin magia.

— Sí, por lo regular, a la una.

Está distraída por el trabajo que realiza con sus manos, así que me lanzo. 

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar?

Sus manos se resbalan del papel de envoltura y ella me mira. Yo intento mantener una expresión cordial.

— ¿Tu madre quiere repetir nuestra escena del sábado? ¿En público? —ella se burla y aparta la vista de mí.

— Si hay sopa de calabaza, te prometo que te dejaré comerla.

Ella sonríe, como si ahora la sopa de calabaza fuera una broma constante entre nosotros. Y tal vez lo sea. Ella está atando un listón, haciendo que el regalo luzca hermoso, y estoy pensando que nadie debería romper jamás un envoltorio así.

— Dile a tu madre que aprecio la invitación, pero estoy muy ocupada hoy. Fue muy amable de su parte al ofrecerlo.

Miro alrededor de la tienda. Hay dos personas sentadas en sillas en la esquina. Y me molesta un poco que ella piense que ha sido mi madre quien la invitó, aunque… ella tenga razón.

— Soy yo quien lo está ofreciendo, Granger.

— Los dos sabemos quién te envió, Malfoy.

_ Malfoy. _

Ella deja caer el libro envuelto en una bolsa de Cornerstone y me lo acerca. He fallado. ¿Por qué iba ella a querer ir conmigo a algún lado después de la forma en que la he tratado?

La puerta tras ella se abre y Morty el vendedor nos está interrumpiendo antes de que yo haga algo estúpido, como decirle cuánto significaría para mí llevarla a almorzar.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminan al verme. Yo le estrecho la mano. Todavía le agrado. Y eso molesta a Granger.

Y mientras ella refunfuña hacia la libreta contable, y los ojos de Morty parpadean, yo entiendo que quizá la mejor forma de llegar a Hermione Granger no es a través de ella.

— Estaba aquí para ver si a la señorita Granger le gustaría acompañarnos a mi madre y a mí a almorzar en el Callejón.

Los ojos de Morty se agrandan y dice: 

— ¡Oh, qué adorable! Sí, por favor, háganlo. Yo me encargo de la tienda. —Y de repente ella está siendo empujada fuera del mostrador, incluso aunque lucha para evitarlo.

—Es usted muy amable, señor Hindes —le digo. Y él tiene la audacia de guiñarme un ojo mientras Granger sale marchando hecha una furia por la puerta que le mantengo abierta. Y me pregunto si él recordará la forma en que mis ojos se dirigían hacia ella durante el verano cuando me recostaba a leer en los sillones.

Camino detrás de ella, sintiéndome victorioso.

— Bueno, felicidades, Malfoy —dice ella bruscamente—.  Ya tienes acompañante para el almuerzo.

— Estoy tan complacido de que Morty pudiera cubrirte —le digo, arrastrando las palabras y rodando los ojos—.  Parecías agobiada ahí dentro.

Caminamos hacia Fortescue en silencio. Y extraño el ajetreo de la vía principal del callejón Diagon, en lugar de esta maldita calle lateral. Finalmente, estamos por llegar a la esquina y siento que ella se detiene a mi lado. Algunas mujeres mayores con bolsas de compra cruzan frente a nosotros, y yo bajo de la acera, guiándola para avanzar, y ella se crispa. Noto que mi mano está en su espalda, y la retiro cuando ella aparta sus ojos de mí, sintiéndome estúpido por haberla tocado.

Giramos en la esquina y ahí está mi madre. El pináculo de la moda, lista para ser fotografiada para  _ El Profeta _ . Está usando un maldito sombrero, por el amor de Merlín.

— Tu madre ciertamente sabe cómo llamar la atención —reflexiona ella. Nos acercamos a la puerta y me doy cuenta que madre ha elegido una mesa cercana a la calle para que todos los transeúntes puedan vernos y para que el fotógrafo pueda obtener una mejor toma.

Mantengo la puerta abierta para ella cuando entramos al patio.

— No tienes una idea.

Observo mientras mi madre la saluda, y no puedo evitar notar la verdadera sonrisa que ella tiene en el rostro. Madre hace un gesto hacia la silla que tiene enfrente y yo le acerco la silla. Ella me mira igual que hizo durante la cena, y luego se sienta.

Me apresuro a entrar a ordenar nuestras bebidas y un plato de bollos. Y pienso en huir.

Regreso a la mesa y madre está balbuceando tonterías sobre necesitar más miel para el té de Granger, así que respondo:

— Granger toma café.

La mesa se queda inmóvil. Ha sido un error estar tan familiarizado con sus gustos. Así que remato con una broma sobre poner miel en su café.

— Yo… sí, en realidad, tomo café más seguido. —Ella me mira mientras me siento a su lado—.  Gracias.

Ella mira hacia otro lado antes de que yo pueda responderle.

Empiezo a preparar mi té. Las dos conversan. El camarero entrega los bollos. Y descubro que hay veces en las que me quedo petrificado y no puedo apartar la vista de su boca. Ella se relame el café de los labios después de cada sorbo, y aunque eso siempre ha sido un hábito suyo, me hace más difícil apartar la mirada estando tan cerca de ella en lugar de al otro lado del Gran Comedor.

Madre interrumpe mi observación de ella haciendo preguntas o pidiéndome mi opinión, y tengo la sensación de que ella está al tanto de mi obsesión, y está evitando que me ponga a mií mismo en ridículo.

¿Así es como uno vive sin Oclumancia? ¿Esta rendición sin esperanza a lo que anhelas?

La conversación ha sido perfectamente ligera, perfectamente no intrusiva. Así que ya debería haber sabido que mi madre sólo estaba calentando.

— Hermione, querida, me encantaría conocer a tus padres la próxima vez que visiten Inglaterra —dice ella. Granger se atraganta con su bollo, y tengo que voltear a mirar significativamente a mi madre. Ella me ignora.

¿Podría acaso ser más obvia?

Granger mira hacia la mesa mientras dice tonterías respecto a que las festividades son una época ocupada para sus padres.

Ella está mintiendo.

La observo mientras mi madre se entromete, mientras los dedos de Granger se retuercen alrededor de su servilleta, mientras levanta el cuchillo de mantequilla y lo vuelve a bajar y lo levanta de nuevo.

— Tuvimos que borrarles la memoria hace dos años, antes de que… todo empezara .  Ahora viven juntos en Australia, sin un solo recuerdo de mí .

Hay un silbido hueco en mis oídos. Ella continúa hablando sobre las pequeñas formas en que consigue seguirles el rastro. Sus ojos están vacíos.

Y yo estoy corriendo escaleras arriba, de dos en dos, entrando por la puerta de un dormitorio, girando, inhalando y desmoronándome.

Mi madre la toma de la mano. Y yo no sé cómo podría haber sobrevivido si mi madre se hubiera marchado. Si ella no pudiera acordarse de mí.

Granger le sonríe con los ojos húmedos.

La observo intentando sacudirse. Intentando cambiar de tema, pero hay algo jalándome.

Dolohov y Rowle.

_ ¡Esa es ella! ¡Es la perra que nos lanzó el obliviate! _

Y puedo visualizarla. En su sala de estar, sólo que en esta ocasión está llena de muebles. Y ni siquiera puedo concebir la idea de apuntar a mi propia madre con mi varita.

Ella no ha visto a sus padres en dos años. Por culpa de los mortífagos. Y la piel de mi brazo izquierdo me arde.

— Fue muy astuto por parte de la Orden t omar esa precaución . —La miro y sus ojos me están taladrando, leyendo lo que quiero decir.

— Sí —dice ella. Su voz es apagada, mezclada con años de secretos—.  No puedo estar más agradecida .

Sus ojos están fijos en los míos. Y ella me agradece por mi silencio. Madre se las arregla para tomar el control de la conversación, y yo me permito disfrutar del paseo.

—Bueno, en realidad ya debería volver a la tienda. Muchas gracias a ambos por invitarme. —Sus ojos parpadean hacia los míos, antes de volver a mi madre—. Y gracias por el almuerzo.

—Fue maravilloso verte querida —dice madre—. Draco puede escoltarte de regreso a Cornerstone.

Observo mientras ella abre la boca para declinar, y se lo piensa mejor.

Yo ya estoy apartando su silla y entregándole su bolso. Ella abraza a mi madre, y veo sus brazos apretarse.

Me pregunto cuánto echará de menos a sus padres. Si ellos solían ser cercanos. Si ella ha intentado revertir el hechizo.

Ella está callada a mi lado mientras caminamos. El viento está revoloteando su aroma a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Piensas quedarte en la Oficina de Aurores? —ella me pregunta—.  Tu periodo de prueba termina en unas seis semanas, ¿no es así? —Ella me mira y varios de sus rizos vuelan hacia su rostro.

Yo meto las manos en mis bolsillos para evitar apartarlos hacia atrás de su oreja. Quizá en este punto mis muros ya se están volviendo necesarios. Incluso si son débiles.

— Sí, el 10 de diciembre .  De hecho, comenzaré algo nuevo. Me tomaré un par de semanas por las fiestas, y después saltaré hacia un nuevo año. Un nuevo milenio.

Ella sondea la información. Como sabía que haría. Y cuando le digo que estoy comenzando un grupo de consultoría, siento una pesadez en el pecho. Como si esperara que mi padre saliera de entre las sombras y comenzara a reprenderme por involucrarla en esto de alguna forma.

— Lo anunciaré el 1º de noviembre. —No sé por qué me parece algo relevante. Miro hacia un callejón cuando lo pasamos, pensando en qué otra cosa podríamos discutir.

Pero ella no quiere hablar de ninguna otra cosa.

— ¿Una consultoría? ¿Y en qué se va a especializar?

Intento recordar el discurso que dí a Skeeter la otra noche.

— Litigaciones y contratos, finanzas, administración y operaciones, y estoy esperando tener algunas otras ramas menores con especialistas selectos. —Soy lo suficientemente vago como para no resultar interesante, o eso espero.

Ella suelta una risita.

— ¿Qué?

— Es sólo que tú… abrirás una compañía —dice ella, y se ríe de nuevo—.  A los diecinueve

¿Ella me cree incapaz? Un atisbo de ira me recorre.

— Tú y tus amigos derrotaron a un mago oscuro a los dieciocho.

— En realidad, Harry tenía diecisiete —dice ella, sonriendo al piso.

— Gracias por recordármelo.  —Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

— Así que, si estoy entendiendo correctamente, ¿te encargarás de brindar consejo legal en las audiencias del Wizengamot, asesorarás empresas respecto a sus presupuestos y operaciones, y cosas por el estilo?

Hay algo incomodándome en el pecho. Algo familiar. Y mientras más información intenta sacarme sobre M.C.G., más crece esa sensación.

Todo lo que sé es que la quiero tan lejos de M.C.G. y de la herencia como me sea posible.

— Esencialmente . —Podría seguir, pero no lo haré.

—¿Y piensas que las personas y las empresas te contratarán en base a tus diecinueve años de experiencia en esos ámbitos?

¿Se está burlando de mí? El tono de su voz despierta mi orgullo como a un dragón dormido.

— No .  Contratarán a mi firma basados en el personal del que me rodeé. Especialistas y similares —resoplo.

Me lanzo en un monólogo sobre todas las personas importantes con las que me rodearé. Mockridge, Ogden, Wentworth. Estoy alardeando. Estoy haciendo valer mi nombre. Y no puedo parar. Siento que sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí y quiero que ella se impresione. Quiero su aprobación. Estoy hablando sobre mis planes para que otros departamentos incluyan divisiones de caridad cuando ella me interrumpe.

— Es muy emocionante, Draco —dice ella. La miro por primera vez y ella me sonríe. Ya no está mofándose de mí—.  No necesitas defender tu compañía ante mí. Creo que será todo un éxito.  —Siento una ligereza en mi pecho, que erradica la sensación incómoda de antes—.  Estuviste excelente dirigiendo la reunión del huevo de dragón esta semana: preparado, sucinto, autoritario. Es como si hubieras nacido para eso.

La reunión la impresionó. Y sus palabras se asientan en mi mente.

_ Preparado. Sucinto. Autoritario. Nacido para eso. _

_ Draco. _

Yo cierro mi mente. Ella ya se ha metido muy adentro. El viento gira de nuevo a nuestro alrededor, y tengo que abstenerme de tocarla. De besarla, tal vez.

Estamos de vuelta en Cornerstone, deteniéndonos para terminar nuestra conversación, y creo que ya debería despedirme y marcharme.

— Has planeado esto por mucho tiempo, al parecer —dice ella—.  ¿Vas a invertir tu herencia en este nuevo negocio?

Y de esto se trataba. La incómoda sensación girando alrededor de mis costillas mientras ella se abre paso entre mis planes y sueños. La necesidad de mantenerla apartada. De mantenerla en la oscuridad. Es como ver a tu amante conociendo a tu esposa.

— Ese es el plan.

— Inversión y pasión son dos ingredientes clave para el éxito —dice ella. La miro y ella me está sonriendo. El viento empuja su cabello hacia mí otra vez—.  Y tu padre debe apoyarte si planea liberar tu herencia.

Es como electricidad. Mi rostro se contrae y tengo que apartar la vista de ella.

Pero ella me hizo una pregunta y tengo que responder. La piel me hormiguea.

— Sí, una suma pequeña al principio. Después, el resto el 1º de enero, dependiendo de ciertas cosas. —Como si no tuviéramos esta conversación en lo absoluto.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que una vez que me vaya del Ministerio, una vez que llegue el 1º de enero, tal vez nunca más la vuelva a ver, mas que de paso. Yo trago saliva. Mis ojos la recorren mientras ella se acerca a la puerta de la librería.

— Bueno —dice ella con voz alegre, girándose hacia mi—,  es una pena para todas esas chicas mestizas y nacidas muggle que pensaron que invertirías ese dinero en un futuro feliz a su lado. —Mi corazón late en mis oídos, preguntándome si ella sabrá lo cerca que está de la verdad—.  Qué gran decepción para ellas .

Ella lee los artículos sobre mí en el periódico, es evidente. Y claro que lo hace pero, no es una simple ojeada superficial. Pienso en el artículo sobre la cita de anoche con Jeannette, el que ella tenía abierto sobre el mostrador.

— Pensé que, precisamente tú entre todas las personas, sabrías que no se debe creer una palabra de lo que escribe Skeeter —le sonrío, implorándole que me escuche. Que haga caso omiso de las Jeannettes y Jacquelines y Noelles y Katyas.

Hay una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, y su rostro se vuelve hacia mí, abierto y esperando. La observo sacudir la cabeza, como si acabara de despertar de un pequeño sueño.

Ella me sonríe. Como si fuéramos amigos. Y tal vez lo somos.

— Creo que hicimos un gran trabajo hoy, Malfoy —dice ella—.  Una cita para almorzar de una hora y media junto a tu madre, y sin víctimas fatales. Yo diría que eso es progreso.

_ Una cita para almorzar. _ ¿Progreso hacia qué? Siento que mi piel se calienta ante las posibilidades.

Ella asiente y se gira para entrar. Pero yo necesito que ella sepa...

— Granger ,  sobre tus padres…

Las palabras la golpearon físicamente.

— ¿Sí?

Quiero decirle. Quiero decirle lo inteligente que fue al prever lo que sucedería. Lo horrible que pudo haber sido. Lo jodidamente brillante que fue al haberlos escondido tan bien.

— Hiciste lo correcto.

— Gracias. —Ella está mirándome.

Debo despedirme. Pero necesito saber…

— ¿Has… has vuelto a tu casa después de que finalizó la guerra?

— No, no desde que me fui.

Siento que el aire fresco vuelve a mi interior. Me siento tan agradecido de que no haya visto la pared. Que no haya visto la sangre.

— No lo hagas.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles 24 de diciembre de 1997 _

No pude dormir la noche que Dumbledore murió, al igual que hoy. Ahora estoy acostado en mi cama, como aquella vez, mirando el techo y esperando.

Está nevando. Un poco de magia navideña.

Consulto mi reloj. Son las 5:00 a.m. Aún faltan doce horas.

Un suave golpe en mi puerta. Debe ser madre.

Me deslizo de entre mis sábanas y camino para abrir la puerta.

Me sorprende encontrar a Severus. Él me mira desde el umbral, enfundado en túnicas negras. No hace ningún movimiento para entrar, pero me observa. Lo siento empujar contra mis muros.

—Bien. Estás concentrado —me dice, y entra en mi habitación.

Cierro la puerta detrás de él y silencio la habitación, conjurando hechizos para hacernos saber si alguien se acerca.

Me giro para encararlo. Capto un atisbo de mis delgadas mejillas frente al espejo. Severus se detiene cerca de mi escritorio.

—Tu tía te llevó a las mazmorras ayer. ¿Tuviste que resistir más cruciatus?

—No —le digo—. Matamos ratas. Padre le pidió que me enseñara.

Él asiente.

—¿Y estuvo complacida con tu progreso?

—Sí. Fui capaz de matar a tres por mi cuenta.

—No es lo mismo, Draco.

—Sé que no lo es.

Sus ojos negros se clavan en los míos, tomándome por sorpresa. Pero aún así no encuentra grietas.

—Greyback se unirá a ellos —me dice. Él espera que yo reaccione.

No lo hago.

_ Greyback. _ Tendré que reajustar mi ataque.

Él se gira hacia mi escritorio y saca de su túnica un gran pergamino enrollado. Lo deja desenrollarse y coloca un pisapapeles sobre el borde curvado.

—Destruye esto cuando hayas terminado.

Yo asiento hacia él.

Él saca un pañuelo del bolsillo en su pecho y, en el centro, hay una canica. Con cuidado de no tocar el orbe, él me lo extiende.

—Esto los llevará a un molino abandonado en Cokeworth. Hay un hotel llamado  _ Railview _ justo al sur. Puedes dejar a los muggles allí. Modifica sus recuerdos de ser necesario.

Yo asiento, tomo el pañuelo y el traslador y los coloco en mi mesa auxiliar.

—Solicita una audiencia con Remus Lupin si eres capturado por la Orden. Cuéntaselo todo —me dice. Yo lo miro sin comprender—. Y me refiero a  _ todo _ , Draco.

Yo asiento.

Él me mira de arriba abajo, luego de vuelta a mis ojos vacíos.

—Es posible que ella no esté allí. Ella es muy brillante.

—Weasley está con su familia, ¿cierto? O eso es lo que nos han dicho los espías…

Severus levanta una ceja en acuerdo.

—Los Gryffindor son extremadamente sentimentales. Ya lo sabes. —Me alejo de él hacia el pergamino abierto sobre mi escritorio—. Y las probabilidades de que ella esté allí deben ser muy altas si Greyback nos acompañará.

Él me observa mientras yo echo un vistazo al pergamino, con los ojos arrastrándose sobre las líneas, tratando de descifrar el dibujo.

—Entiendes por qué no pude ofrecerme como voluntario. —No es una pregunta.

—Por supuesto, Severus. —Mis ojos encuentran una inscripción en la esquina del documento.

—Espero verte de vuelta en Hogwarts dentro de dos semanas. Si no, ya te veré al final de todo esto.

Yo me río entre dientes. “Al final de todo esto”, lo que sea que eso signifique.

Siento que él me mira, hasta que se va.

Los planos de una pequeña casa de dos plantas me devuelven la mirada. Hay una pequeña entrada y una abertura a la izquierda hacia la sala de estar, una chimenea, una cocina al fondo, una escalera que conduce a dos dormitorios. Me inclino hacia adelante para examinarlos. Ninguno de los dos dormitorios es más grande que el otro. No hay suite principal. Uno de los dormitorios está más alejado de la calle, es más tranquilo, más cómodo para dormir, para leer. Probablemente sea el de los padres.

Pero en esa misma habitación trasera veo unas pequeñas marcas dentro del armario. Miro más detenidamente, intentando comprender su significado.

Estanterías. Estanterías empotradas.

Paso la siguiente hora memorizando la distancia que hay desde la puerta de entrada hasta las escaleras, desde la cocina hasta la puerta trasera, desde la habitación de enfrente hasta la habitación de atrás.

Quemo el pergamino. Le pido a Mippy que traiga mi té a las 6:00 de la mañana. Me niego a ver a mi madre.

Medito, y empujo hacia el frente los recuerdos nublados y retorcidos que Bella me hizo conjurar mientras apuntaba mi varita contra las ratas. Y me propongo planificar.

¿Greyback primero o Greyback al último?

Me visto con mi túnica negra, deslizando mis brazos en la tela.

Dolohov suele incapacitar antes de matar. Él se burlará primero. Él se mofará de mí. No será el primero.

Desenvuelvo la canica del pañuelo blanco, mirándola y observando cómo el cristal nublado propaga la luz.

Yaxley es eficiente. Matará en cuanto se de cuenta. No será el último.

Guardo la canica y el pañuelo, y tomo mi varita y mi máscara.

¿Greyback primero o Greyback al último?

Salgo de mi habitación, cierro la puerta y camino por el pasillo, ignorando la habitación contigua a la mía. Bajo las escaleras.

Greyback no es un experto en varitas. Se sorprende fácilmente y es lento para moverse. Pero si Yaxley va primero y después Dolohov, Greyback tendrá tiempo de reaccionar. Y si está muy cerca de cualquiera de los muggles, matarlo al final los pondrá en riesgo.

Me encuentro con sus rostros burlones en mi vestíbulo, y caminamos juntos a través de la nieve hasta la colina desde la que podemos desaparecer.

Pero si Greyback va primero, Yaxley actuará de inmediato.

Todavía estoy decidiendo el orden en el que debo matarlos cuando aparezco sobre el asfalto frente a una casa de dos pisos, con el rociador del vecino haciendo ruido a mi derecha.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 17 de octubre de 1999 _

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy, DESPIERTA!

La voz me saca de mi sueño. Todavía estoy abriendo los ojos cuando algo ligero me abofetea.

—¡Qué mierda es esto!

Algo golpea mi pecho.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasando? —me quejo.

—¡Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta!

Levanto la vista y Blaise Zabini está en mi cama, de pie sobre mí, golpeándome con un periódico.

—¡Qué mierda! ¡Quítate de encima!

—¿Llevas apenas dos meses fuera de Azkaban y ya te estás cogiendo a Hermione Granger?

Mis ojos se abren completamente. Un escalofrío recorre mi pecho.

—¿Qué? —pregunto con el corazón palpitante.

Él desdobla el periódico enrollado y empuja la portada contra mi cara.

_ EL DESVENTURADO ROMANCE ENTRE HERMIONE GRANGER Y DRACO MALFOY. _

_ Por Rita Skeeter _

—¿Pero qué mierda?

Me siento, arrebatándole el periódico y doblando las piernas para poner los pies en el suelo. Hay una fotografía. Le estoy sonriendo a ella. Y me veo completamente voraz.

—No, no, no, no —murmuro, escaneando las palabras que flotan frente a mí, encontrando frases como "ojos llenos de lujuria" y "mentas favoritas". Skeeter lo truqueó. Ella me engaño—. Esa perra...

—Entonces, ¿debo asumir que esto no es tu anuncio de compromiso? —dice Blaise a mi espalda.

—Esto no es... no es... —Respiro profundamente, sintiendo el aire espeso—. Se suponía que esto debía estar en las páginas de sociedad. Se suponía que era un almuerzo con mi madre. Buena publicidad para nosotros.

—Oh, pero ella sí almuerza allí con tu madre. Revisa la página siete.

Mis dedos tiemblan, rasgando el papel, y allí estoy, escoltándola al otro lado de la calle, con mi mano sobre su espalda mientras ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Ella se estremeció! ¿Por qué esto no muestra que se estremeció? ¿Por qué me está mirando con ojitos de corderito, mierda…?

Veo la foto de nosotros tres en el patio de Fortescue. Ella está hablando con mi madre y yo la estoy devorando con los ojos.

—Oh, mierda. —Dejo caer la cabeza en mis manos—. Oh, esa perra viscosa.

—Entonces —comienza Blaise—, tú y Granger…

— _ No _ estamos juntos. —Yo salto de la cama y empiezo a caminar por la habitación—. Esto ha sido extremadamente exagerado. Era solamente un almuerzo con mi madre.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Yo lo miro. Él todavía está encima de mi cama, usando sus zapatos.

—¿Qué?

—Si sólo fue un almuerzo... —me dice—, si sólo fue publicado por la opinión pública, entonces yo diría que cumplió su cometido. Todo el mundo sabe que Skeeter es una sensacionalista.

Yo camino de nuevo.

—Estas fotografías son...

—¿Dos jóvenes coqueteando? —Blaise se rió—. No hay nada de malo con eso. Ya no está con Weasley, ¿verdad?

Ron Weasley es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Mi padre verá este periódico hoy. Probablemente ya lo haya hecho.

Miro a Blaise.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Él sonríe, y asiente hacia papel arrugado en mis manos—. Prácticamente te estás besuqueando con Granger en la portada de  _ El Profeta. _ —Él sonríe y se recuesta sobre sus manos—. ¡Pensé que era hora de visitarte!

Yo miro hacia otro lado. Me paso la mano por el cabello mientras vuelvo a la primera página, observándola volverse y sonreírme.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes dos son amigos? —pregunta él, mirándonos a ambos en la portada.

Yo lo miro fijamente.

—No —le digo—. Estoy intentando distanciarme de ella.

—Sí, ¿y cómo te va con eso? —bromea, y veo como ella vuelve a girar sobre los escalones de Cornerstone. En la imagen, mis ojos hacen algo extraño, como fuego.

—Es amiga de mi madre. Han pasado tiempo juntas. —Aparto mis ojos de ella—. Pero ella y yo somos lo mismo que siempre hemos sido.

Él se ríe y remueve el periódico hasta que vuelve a abrirlo en la página siete.

—Sí, así es como yo observo a los hijos de mis nuevas amigas. —Él señala la foto de nosotros caminando, ella alzando los ojos para mirarme mientras yo la toco.

Yo cierro el periódico y lo empujo hacia él. 

—No estamos… —Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Esto entre nosotros no va a suceder. —Siento las palabras hundiéndose en mi pecho hasta llegar al fondo de mi estómago.

—¿Ella está saliendo con alguien?

Yo miro hacia arriba, rodando los ojos.

—No…

—¿Ella es lesbiana?

Me tomo un momento para considerarlo.

—…No…

El periódico me golpea en la cara otra vez.

—¿Entonces qué mierda te pasa, Draco?

—¡Deja de pegarme! —Él me golpea de nuevo—. ¡Alto! ¡Ella no me quiere!

Él hace una pausa, con su brazo aún estirado, listo para golpearme de nuevo.

—¿Y lo has  _ intentado  _ al menos? ¿Has hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo?

Yo parpadeo hacia él. Esto no tiene sentido.

Él me mira fijamente y se encoge de hombros.

—De acuerdo —me dice—, ella no te quiere. —Conciso y directo. Abre el periódico con el que me ha estado golpeando y me empuja la portada a la cara. Yo lo miro mientras él nivela su mirada con la mía—. Eso no quiere decir que nunca lo hará…

Yo estrecho mis ojos sin dejar de mirarlo. Él se pone de pie, coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonríe.

—Cualquiera puede ser seducido, Draco.

Siento las palabras flotar en mi piel. Él me entrega el papel y dice:

—Cree lo que tú quieras, es decir, yo no he estado cerca. Pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que ella ya está a medio camino…

Miro la fotografía donde nos giramos para sonreírnos el uno al otro. Observo la forma en que sus ojos casi parecen alegrarse al aterrizar en los míos.

Blaise me da una palmada en el hombro y me hace un lado al pasar.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto.

—De vuelta a Italia. Ya voy treinta minutos tarde a una reunión. —Él me guiña un ojo y comienza a alejarse.

—¿Quieres un nuevo trabajo en enero? ¿Marketing y Relaciones Públicas?

Él se da vuelta, con una expresión engreída y condescendiente en su rostro.

—Draco, ya tengo las tarjetas de presentación preparadas. —Él me sonríe y desaparece tras la puerta.

Escucho sus pasos avanzando por el pasillo. Yo trago saliva. Veo nuestros rostros girándose el uno hacia el otro nuevamente. Observo cómo ella se burla respecto a las chicas que no podrán ser mis esposas, y cómo lo acepto. Y parece que podría haberla besado como despedida. Y ella podría habérmelo permitido.

_ Cualquiera puede ser seducido. _

Giro las palabras alrededor de mi pecho hasta que me las creo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas!! Mi compu ya volvió, soy muy feliz… (espero que dure aquí conmigo jajaja) Muchas gracias a todas(os) por el apoyo hasta ahora. Amo traducir esta historia, pero aún más, amo compartirla con ustedes :)
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 9

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 18 de octubre de 1999 _

No hay carta de padre. Ni ayer. Ni hoy, por ahora.

Y siento que estoy dentro de una extraña burbuja hasta que llegue. Una burbuja que se puede reventar, sí, pero flotando aún así.

Me paso las manos por el cabello por decimocuarta vez, alborotando los costados. Me rocío un poco más de colonia de lo usual, e inmediatamente me arrepiento, así que tengo que tomar otra ducha.

Después de practicar por última vez mi sonrisa frente al espejo, me dirijo a las chimeneas, tomo el maletín que me extiende Mippy y salgo al Atrio del Ministerio. Mantengo los ojos abiertos, buscándola, pero he llegado más temprano de lo normal y a ella le gusta llegar puntual y quedarse hasta tarde.

Me instalo y me reuno con Robards.

—No puedo decir que yo sé mucho sobre runas. Preferí no tomar esa asignatura —murmura Robards. Yo asiento, mirando hacia el documento que tenemos—. Pero si tú tienes alguna idea —continuó—, me encantaría escucharla. Avísame si necesitas un segundo par de ojos.

Lo miro. Respiro hondo y me hundo hasta el fondo.

—Supongo que otra persona podría ser útil. ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de que Granger pueda bajar un rato a ayudar?

Robards me mira como si acabara de darle una idea brillante.

—¿Granger? Sí, ¡sí! —Él sonríe ampliamente—. ¡Ustedes dos hacen un gran equipo!

Yo me encojo de hombros

—Ella recibió un Extraordinario en Runas Antiguas. A eso me refería, nada más.

Salgo silbando de la oficina de Robards, ofreciéndole llevar su nota al cuarto piso. La duplico, le entrego el original a Mathilda y me ofrezco a contarle a Granger.

Estoy girando mi varita alrededor de mis dedos cuando me encuentro a O'Connor, y ni siquiera su tonta sonrisa puede desanimarme.

—¡Buenos días, Malfoy!

—Buenos días, O'Connor —le digo—. ¿Ya llegó Granger?

—Todavía no. ¡Pero debería llegar en cualquier momento!

—Excelente. —Me alejo de él en cuanto comienza a preguntarme sobre mi fin de semana.

Su cubículo está ordenado. Algunos archivos con los que trabajó el viernes están sobrepuestos en una pila ordenada. Ella tiene una foto suya con Potter y Weasley del tercer año, y otra de dos personas que deben ser sus padres, tomadas aproximadamente por las mismas fechas.

Escucho su voz llegando desde el ascensor. Me siento en su silla. Me paro. No, no. Mejor me siento.

Saco un documento de la pila para ponerlo en mi regazo. Escucho el golpeteo de sus zapatos, los horrendos que usa para el Ministerio, sin duda. En el último momento, y justo antes de que ella gire en la esquina, yo subo las piernas a su escritorio. Perfecto.

Ella se detiene en la entrada cuando me ve.

Yo le sonrío.

— Hola, novia.

Ella se sonroja. Su aliento la abandona en una carcajada. Y la observo apartar sus ojos de mí.

— Buenos días, Malfoy. —Ella se ocupa con su abrigo y su bolso—.  ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_ Tus piernas... _ No, no seas ridículo, Draco.

— Robards.

—¿Oh? ¿Algo más respecto a los huevos de dragón?

Ella se queda allí, inútil. La he descolocado por completo.

Excelente.

— Ah, no .  Todo ese asunto quedó arreglado el viernes. El comprador fue capturado y están interrogándolo. —Le sonrío—.  Pensé que llegaría a los periódicos, pero al parecer había cosas más importantes que reportar este fin de semana.

Por Merlín, estoy bien. No puedo creer lo sencillo que ha sido sacar a relucir el artículo. Tengo que abstenerme de guiñarle un ojo.

— Claro .  Aparentemente. —Me devuelve la sonrisa y siento que mi sangre vibra. Ella se gira hacia sus gabinetes, tratando de prepararse para el día, pero hoy sólo tendrá que trabajar conmigo. Me quedaré aquí sentado y si ella planea trabajar, tendrá que sentarse en mi regazo. Ella continúa—.  Le escribí a Skeeter para pedirle que corrigiera algunas de sus descaradas imprecisiones. Pensé que las correcciones aparecerían en  _ El Profeta  _ de hoy, pero espero que las publique esta semana.

Por supuesto, ella ya se quejó con Skeeter.

— ¿Imprecisiones? —Yo hago una mueca—.  ¿Quieres decir que esas mentas no eran para mí?

Ella levanta una ceja y me golpea el pie con sus documentos. Supongo que podría pararme. La dejo empujarme mientras intenta llegar a su silla, y no me molesto en apartarme por completo de su camino. Sus caderas rozan mis muslos.

Ella me pregunta sobre Robards y le entrego el memo. La observo mientras lo lee. Ella todavía está sonrojada. En el momento en que comprende por completo el memo, veo que sus ojos se abren de ansiedad.

Antes de que ella pueda pensar en discutirlo con Mathilda, le digo:

— Reservé la sala de conferencias arriba para esta tarde, en vista de que el cuarto piso tiene salas y cubículos horriblemente pequeños.  —Miró alrededor de su espacio—.  Creo que mi cubículo es del doble de tamaño que el tuyo, Granger .  Y trabajo aquí temporalmente. —Le levanto una ceja y ella me devuelve la mirada—.  Te veo a las una, Granger .

Prácticamente salgo de un solo brinco de su oficina.

Cuando ella llega después del almuerzo, ya tengo todo el caso sobre el escritorio. Me tomo el tiempo para explicar completamente los puntos de interés, entregándole fotografías y notas, inclinándome sobre su hombro para señalarle cosas. Puedo ver un sonrojo en su cuello.

Una vez que se instala, permanecemos en silencio la mayor parte de la tarde. Cuando me aburro o necesito estirarme, alcanzo algo a su lado y la veo sobresaltarse.

Me pregunto si ella habría reaccionado así la semana pasada, antes del artículo. Pero, de nuevo, es una pregunta innecesaria puesto que jamás habría sido tan audaz antes, estirando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, sonriéndole, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Pero antes... ya había visto su piel teñirse sonrojada, sus ojos observando mi rostro y hombros e incluso ocasionalmente mi cuerpo. La miro ahora. Está encorvada sobre una imagen, descifrando su origen, su lengua se arrastra sobre su labio inferior, concentrándose. Es posible que ella se sienta atraída por mí, por mi aspecto. Lo cual es un excelente sitio para comenzar.

Mi estómago se tensa ante las posibilidades.

Ella siente mis ojos y justo antes de mirarme, tomo la decisión de no apartar la vista.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —le pregunto.

—Mmm… todavía no. —Ella parpadea y vuelve a mirar las fotos.

Y se sonroja.

Yo sonrío.

El martes por la mañana, paso por la cafetería y pido un té. Estuve despierto la mayor parte de la noche, frustrado y muy caliente. Cuando llego al frente de la fila, me escucho a míi mismo pidiendo un té y un café. Lo preparo con un chorrito de leche y una cucharada de azúcar, preparo mi té y luego subo las escaleras.

Katie Bell y yo compartimos ascensor en el camino. Ella me cuenta sobre el objeto muggle encantado que encontraron la semana pasada, y veo que sus ojos se posan en la segunda taza en mis manos.

Cuando entro en la sala de conferencias, ella ya está allí. Se sobresalta al verme tan temprano, pero yo solamente pongo su taza frente a ella y comienzo a discutir las teorías que pasaron por mi cabeza anoche cuando no podía dormir por estar pensando en su pecho agitado.

Apenas pasa media hora cuando ella me pregunta cómo sabía que le gustaba el café en lugar del té.

Mi pulso se acelera, cuidado de no revelar nada comprometedor.

— Todo el mundo sabe que prefieres el café, Granger. —Cambio de página, negándome a mirarla—.  Has estado derramándolo por años encima de los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Un jadeo indignado, y antes de que ella pueda discutir, le digo:

— Sacaba libros después de ti y encontraba las páginas manchadas con restos de café. Prácticamente empapadas.

Sonrío hacia las notas que estoy leyendo. Ella resopla. Y recuerdo la forma en que ella bebía de su taza mientras leía en la mesa del desayuno.

Le compro otro café el miércoles por la mañana, por si acaso, para poder verla sonrojarse nuevamente ante el gesto. Llego primero a la sala de conferencias, así que pongo la taza frente a su silla y comienzo a hojear las notas. Estamos muy cerca de terminar esto.

Hoy estoy usando una túnica vieja. No son mis favoritas, pero mi madre dice que resalta mis ojos, lo que sea que eso signifique. Odio usar colores que no sean gris o negro, pero decido darle una oportunidad.

Tomo un sorbo de mi té y ella entra echa una fiera en la habitación.

— ¡Esa perra!

Yo farufullo, intentando conciliar la idea de Granger usando lenguaje soez fuera de la habitación.

— Lo siento —ella me saluda con la mano—,  pero ella es malvada.

— Supongo que te refieres a Skeeter.

— Sí .  Escribí una nota de seguimiento anoche preguntando el estatus de las correcciones, y la amenacé con escribir mi siguiente nota a su editor. ¡Y hoy por mañana imprime esto!

Me empuja el periódico y yo trato de enfocarme en él en lugar de las manchas rosadas en sus mejillas, o en ese fuego en sus ojos que generalmente es volcado en mí.

En la esquina inferior de la plana, en letra pequeña, Skeeter ha corregido que no "nos besuqueamos" en la librería Cornerstone.

Bueno, está bien.

Miro hacia arriba.

— ¿Esperabas más, Granger?

— ¡Exijo más!  —chilla ella—.  ¡Exijo una re-impresión!

Yo le lanzo  _ El Profeta  _ y sonrío. Ya se ha aclarado lo del artículo y la "cita". Parece la oportunidad perfecta para meterme con su cabeza. Le pregunto:

— ¿Y qué partes del artículo del domingo te ofendieron tanto, Granger?

Ella me mira como si acabara de ver por primera vez un thestral. Y se sonroja. Yo casi tiemblo.

— Las imprecisiones.

Sonrío hacia mis pulgares, rascando la vieja mesa.

— Creo que Skeeter reportó que te visité en el trabajo, te invité a almorzar con mi madre, y después te acompañé de vuelta. —le digo. Alzo la vista y sus ojos están muy abiertos y hay manchas rosas en su cuello, justo donde mataría por colocar mis labios—.  ¿Acaso no fue lo que sucedió?

Ella abre la boca y luego aplasta las palabras que quiere decir.

— Bien, entonces —dice ella—.  Fue su interpretación artística de las cosas. “Ojos llenos de lujuria” y exageraciones…

— Ahhh, pero creo que los “ojos llenos de lujuria” eran los míos —interrumpí, enviándole mi sonrisa más petulante—.  ¿Estás preocupada por el alcance de  _ El Profeta _ ? Si llego hasta lugares como… digamos, ¿Irlanda? —Estoy desesperado por saber qué piensa ella sobre la reacción de su "prometido" ante todo esto.

Ella me mira fijamente. Luego se recupera.

—No, en realidad no —dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Honestamente estaba más preocupada por tu reputación que por la mía. Pero si a ti no te importa, dejaré el asunto por la paz.

Ella se sienta a la mesa, pretendiendo comenzar a trabajar. Hay superioridad allí, como si ella pensara que ha ganado algo.

— ¿Mi reputación?

— Sí . —La observo rascarse la barbilla y concentrarse en el trabajo—.  Si yo tuviera una novia para cada día de la semana, estaría apresurándome a remediar las cosas después del artículo.

Mi mandíbula cae.  _ Una novia para cada día de la semana. _

Una risa brota de mi pecho, y comienzo a pensar en cuánto me tiene vigilado por medio del periódico. Ella sabe sobre mis citas. Sabe sobre las suposiciones de Skeeter respecto a mi herencia.

Y algo baila en mi pecho ante la idea de que ella puede sentir, aunque sea una pizca, de celos.

— Es muy amable por tu parte el preocuparte por mi vida social, Granger.  —le digo—.  Pero creo que mi séquito se ha incrementado . —Ella me mira—.  Nada impulsa la reputación tanto como tener a la Chica Dorada entre tus brazos.

Le entrego su taza de café y me pongo a trabajar en las runas durante las siguientes seis horas hasta que ella salta y chilla, poniéndome una copia de un viejo texto frente a la nariz, señalando las similitudes con el caso, con los ojos brillando y el pecho agitado con expectación.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves 21 de octubre de 1999 _

Trabajar a su lado toda la semana me cegó. Como si mi enfoque estuviera centrado exclusivamente en ella, sus reacciones hacia mí y cómo me hace sentir.

Acabo de llegar a casa cuando recibo una carta de Cuthbert Mockridge, recordándome reunirnos pronto, diciéndome trivialidades sobre mi padre y lo orgulloso que estaría de mí. Y yo desciendo en una espiral de sensaciones que mi cuerpo no había desenredado en años

Mi lengua está seca.

Dejo caer la carta de Mockridge y la veo revolotear en el suelo, con un tic en el ojo.

_ Orgulloso de mí. _

Mis ojos bizquean, y escojo un punto en el suelo para enfocarme, aferrándome a la mesa de entrada para estabilizarme.

Puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón en los dedos de mis pies. Intento concentrarme en eso.

Inhalo, sintiendo que el aire gira alrededor de mi pecho, y me obligo a exhalar.

Por lo general, me apoyo en un fregadero, con un fantasma de cara granienta silenciándome, mientras intenta acariciar mi espalda y envía escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

De cualquier modo, siento los escalofríos.

Inhalo.

Hay agua corriendo en mis oídos, y siento como si entrara por una de mis orejas, salpicándome, llenándose hasta el borde, y luego una válvula abréndose para hacerla caer a toda velocidad.

Escucho la risa coqueta de Myrtle.

Inhalo, pero no estoy consiguiendo nada.

¿Pero qué he estado haciendo? Jugando a la casita con Granger. Pretendiendo abrir una compañía sin tener ni la habilidad ni los inversionistas.

Con dinero que no es mío. No aún.

No tengo ningún contrato con padre.

Inhalo.

No tengo ningún documento vinculante que especifique que me dará ese dinero.

Me concentro en mi anillo Slytherin chocando contra el piso de piedra. Supongo que me caí.

Inhalo. Lo escucho arrastrarse por el suelo.

Lo único que tengo es un acuerdo con él sobre gastar los 35,000 con prudencia y alejarme de ella, podré abrir una compañía el 1º de enero.

Una compañía que no sé cómo administrar.

Un sueño.

Inhalo y eso me ahoga.

Huelo el polvo en el piso y me pregunto cómo es que Mippy puede permitir que haya tanta suciedad en la casa de mi padre.

No es mía.

Nada lo es aún.

Empujo aire por la nariz y puedo voltearme sobre mi espalda, mirando el techo de mi padre.

No tengo una técnica para esto. Severus la tiene.

Severus sabe cómo hacerlo. Parado sobre mí, penetrando en mi mente.

Siento la piedra bajo mis costillas, presionándose contra mí. Presionándose hacia mí. Presionándose en mí.

_ —Señor Malfoy, ya puedes respirar. _

_ —No puedo. _

Mis manos están en mi pecho, arañando mis viejas cicatrices, estoy mirando el techo de una pequeña casa, polvorienta con telarañas y abandono.

_ —Señor Malfoy, ya no hay más tiempo. Él nos espera de vuelta. _

_ —Fallé. _

_ —La tarea está completa. El director está muerto. _

_ —Pero fallé. _

Estoy mirando los ojos de Severus, inhalando aire, cerrando la garganta. La voz de Potter gritándome "¡Cobarde!" a nuestras espaldas rebota en las paredes de mi cráneo.

_ —Estás más entrenado que esto. Este comportamiento está por debajo de ti. No puedes pararte frente al Señor Tenebroso sin preparación. _

Hay manchas negras salpicando los bordes de mi visión.

_ —Él está muerto. _

_ —Draco, encuentra tus muros. _

Siento su presencia en mi mente como una serpiente, empujando y viéndolo todo. Viendo el momento en que Dumbledore me ofreció protección.

_ —Draco, él querrá saber por qué no lo hiciste tú. Trabaja más duro. Te he entrenado mejor que esto. _

Se desliza a través de mí mente y yo sólo veo sus ojos negros revoloteando. Las lágrimas brotan a ambos lados de mi rostro y se deslizan hacia mis oídos.

_ —¿Sabes lo sencillo que será encontrarla a ella estando tú así? _

Y él está avanzando hacia un vestido azul que gira; tazas de café; mi mano en su cadera en la oficina de Umbridge; la fantasía de sus senos rebotando al tiempo que ella me monta, mientras yo me masturbo en mi cama de doseles; plumas de azúcar; ojos grandes; labios rosados besando mi pecho; manos pequeñas enredándose en mi cabello…

Puedo escuchar mi garganta rugiendo al aire.

_ —No… _

_ —Detenme. Protégela. _

Y, finalmente, aparece un joyero en mi mente. La tapa cae y se cierra.

_ ¡SPLASH! _

Agua helada sobre mi cara, quemándome los ojos, ahogando mi boca abierta.

_ — _ ¡Amo Malfoy!

Estoy de vuelta en la mansión, y Mippy está por encima de mí, aterrorizada, sosteniendo un balde.

_ — _ ¡Amo Malfoy! ¡Mippy no sabiendo qué hacer!

Estoy tosiendo, sentado, inhalando el aire a bocanadas.

—Usted estando ahí tirado. ¡Usted no escuchándome!

La carta de Mockridge está justo allí, a mi izquierda, flotando en un charco de agua.

Me limpio la cara.

—¿Mippy debe traer a la ama para usted?

—No. —Me pongo de pie con piernas temblorosas—. No, yo... gracias, Mippy. Por favor, no se lo cuentes a mi madre.

Tomo la carta y subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, dejando a la elfina en el vestíbulo. Conjuro un hechizo para secarme y otro para entibiarme.

No dejo de temblar.

Releo la carta de Mockridge por lo que es: algo positivo. Algo bueno.

Le escribo de vuelta, con la pluma rasgando una caligrafía extraña sobre el pergamino, estableciendo una hora y lugar para reunirnos.

Saco otro pergamino y pienso en cómo preguntarle a padre sobre nuestro trato. ¿Cómo debo disculparme?

No, no debo disculparme. Si me disculpo, entonces hay algo por lo que debo disculparme.

¿Cómo puedo trivializarlo? ¿Cómo puedo sugerir que nuestro trato sigue en pie y obtener su confirmación por escrito?

La tinta se salpica en la página vacía.

Padre no aprecia las cartas. Él valora las acciones.

La pluma se une al pergamino para escribir:

_ Katya _

_ Cena mañana por la noche. Es importante. _

_ D.M. _

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 22 de octubre de 1999 _

—¡No tenía idea de que conocías a Hermione Granger tan bien! He deseado llegar a conocerla.

Mi copa de vino se detiene en su viaje a mis labios. Parpadeo.

—Yo no.

Katya me mira fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con “tú no”? —dice ella, riendo—. ¡Pasaste la tarde con ella la semana pasada!

Yo tomo un largo trago de vino.

—Ella es amiga de mi madre. —Me limpio los labios con la servilleta.

Corto mi carne. Mastico agresivamente. Es suave.

Katya está en silencio. Alzo la vista y ella tiene los codos sobre la mesa, los dedos bajo la barbilla. Ella me esta estudiando.

Mierda.

—Estábamos en el mismo año en Hogwarts. Ya sabes eso. —Mi voz es más clara. Más amable.

—Es cierto —dice ella—, pero no sabía que se mantenían en contacto.

Katya toma un largo trago de su copa y me mira.

—Ahora trabajamos juntos en el Ministerio. —Escucho la frase familiar girando fuera de mí. Miro hacia mi plato y continúo picoteando la comida insípida.

—Entonces —canturrea Katya, cambiando de tema—, ¿qué es eso tan “importante” sobre esta cena? Encontré a tu fotógrafo de  _ El Profeta _ esperándonos afuera.

Yo asiento.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos discutir lo del afecto en público... en relación con nuestro acuerdo.

Sus cejas se alzan.

—Asumo que no estás hablando de tomarme de la mano. —Ella ríe—. ¿Tu vida social todavía no es lo suficientemente “envidiable”, Draco? —se burla ella—. Tienes por lo menos dos citas a la semana y sales de paseo en familia con Hermione Granger.

El músculo bajo de mi ojo se contrae, y miro hacia otro lado. Cuando vuelvo a mirarla, ella me está observando. Le explico la razón por la que estoy seguro que podrá entenderme, mejor que nadie.

—Mi padre no está complacido.

Terminamos nuestra comida. Ella ríe. Yo la ayudo a ponerse el abrigo. Ella toma mi mano cuando salimos. Giramos en la esquina hacia el punto de Aparición, y Katya se da vuelta para mirarme.

Estoy intentando recordar la última vez que besé a una chica. Fue Pansy, por supuesto. ¿Pero realmente había sido hace casi tres años?

Deslizo mis dedos por su cabello, y es demasiado suave. Presiono mis labios contra los suyos y son demasiado gruesos.

Escucho el chasquido.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 23 de octubre de 1999 _

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La voz es firme, ocultando la ira.

Parpadeo para despertar, preguntándome si necesito hechizar mi puerta para evitar que amigos y familiares me despierten a punta de periódicos.

Mi madre está de pie al lado de mi cama, mirándome. Y, por desgracia, sosteniendo  _ El Profeta _ .

—¿Dormir?

Ella desdobla el periódico y me lo da. Katya y yo aparecemos en la sección de sociedad.

—¿Por qué harías algo como esto? ¿A qué juego crees que estás jugando?

Yo aparto los ojos de la información que Skeeter ha reunido. Miro a los fríos ojos azules de mi madre, sorprendido de tener que explicárselo.

—Al juego de padre.

Ella se burla.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas por tu padre…

—No, me dijiste que inventara mis propias reglas. Y aquí están.

Madre patalea con su pie y me quita el periódico. Ella suele ser más mesurada que esto.

—¿Has pensado en las repercusiones de esto? —me sacude el periódico.

Yo parpadeo.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—¿Cómo crees que esto afectará a Hermione?

La miro fijamente.

—Probablemente, ni un poco. —Me quito las mantas y empiezo a vestirme. Tengo práctica de  _ quidditch _ al amanecer, y puedo distinguir los primeros rayos de sol a través de mis cortinas.

—Arreglarás esto.

Me aparto de la puerta de mi armario.

—¿Disculpa? —Le levanto una ceja.

Ella se ha vuelto loca.

—Irás a Cornerstone hoy y arreglarás las cosas. —Ella comienza a pasearse—. Tengo reservado un libro que tenía la intención de recoger yo misma, pero tú irás en mi lugar.

—¿Arreglar  _ qué  _ cosas? Madre, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando. —Tomo una camisa de la percha—. ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que Granger y yo estamos cortejándonos?

Ella arroja el periódico al suelo.

—Eres un idiota.

Ella sale hecha una furia.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 23 de octubre de 1999 - más tarde _

La chica Weasley me está mirando de nuevo. Ella pone una mueca burlona cada vez que la atrapo haciéndolo.

Me estresa.

Mañana jugaremos contra el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Calamidades y, aunque no son rivales para nosotros, Potter insiste en probar nuevos ejercicios para prepararnos para el partido contra Transportación Mágica del próximo fin de semana de Halloween.

La chica Weasley sigue enviándome pases cada vez que estoy libre, felicitándome cada vez que anoto, e intentando hablar conmigo en nuestros descansos.

Su cambio de actitud también está afectando a Potter, quien se comporta de manera inusual conmigo.

Siento que hay una broma en la que no estoy involucrado. Y me amarga el humor.

Luego, al terminar la práctica, veo a uno de nuestros golpeadores hojear  _ El Profeta _ . Él silba.

—Malfoy, tienes un gusto excelente.

Veo la parte superior de la cabeza de Katya desde donde estoy mientras él le pasa el periódico al guardián.

—Es una amiga de la familia —le digo, haciendo una mueca. Querían chisme, ¿no?

—Ojalá mi familia tuviera amigas como ella —dice uno de ellos y el otro se ríe.

—¡Ey! —grita Weasley—. ¡La misoginia no está permitida en los vestidores! —Ella patea a uno de ellos en la espinilla. Y veo que sus ojos aterrizan en  _ El Profeta _ mientras ellos se ríen. Ella parpadea al ver la foto de Katya junto a mí, viéndola por primera vez.

Tengo que evitar sus ojos mientras ella me observa, mirándome como si yo hubiera dejado a su mejor amiga por una versión suya de segunda categoría, y luego la sacara a pasear por la ciudad. Lo cual, según Skeeter, es exactamente lo que hice.

Me invitan a tomar algo. Yo digo que no. Potter me obliga a ir, incluso a pesar de que la chica Weasley no deja de observarme. Me voy después de un trago, y todos se quejan, rogándome que pase más tiempo con ellos. Todavía estoy confundido cuando aparezco en el Callejón Diagon, sacudiéndome la sensación del abrazo de borracho que me dio Golstein a modo de despedida.

No estoy seguro de que me interese mucho hacer "amigos". Son algo muy volátil.

Estoy acercándome a Cornerstone cuando, de pronto, una pequeña señora de cabello gris salta en mi camino.

—¡Deberías estar  _ avergonzado _ de ti mismo, Draco Malfoy!

Mis ojos se agrandan mientras tropiezo para no atropellarla en mi camino

—¿Disculpe?

—Hermione Granger te habría convertido en un hombre mucho mejor y, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué una chica tan brillante como ella se rebajaría a estar contigo, ¡te mereces viruela de dragón en las partes más desagradables de tu cuerpo por romperle el corazón a esa chica!

Ella me empuja y luego se marcha.

Estoy estupefacto, parado sobre los adoquines y decidiendo que no… ¡yo nunca antes había visto a esa mujer en mi vida!

La miro de nuevo. Lleva una bolsa de Cornerstone aferrada a su mano marchita.

Miro al edificio de piedra en la esquina, con la puerta de entrada ligeramente ladeada.

_ Romperle el corazón a esa chica. _

Me acerco a una de las ventanas laterales y la miro. Ella está detrás del mostrador, sonriéndole a un cliente, escribiendo en la libreta contable.

Me sacudo. Esto es ridículo. Ella se ve bien descansada y contenta.

La puerta principal se abre cuando llego a ella, y estoy frente a frente con una niña de nueve años, con coletas y anteojos. Ella jadea cuando me ve. Luego estalla en lágrimas.

—¿Por qué… por qué ha-harías algo así?

La miro fijamente.

—¿Qué hice?

—¡Ustedes eran ta-tan perfectos! —Sus pequeños ojos marrones me miran, vidriosos y de bordeados de rojo.

—¿Qué?

Su padre aparece detrás de ella.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy. —Él la toma de los hombros—. Ella es una gran admiradora de la señorita Granger. —Él me sonríe a modo de disculpa y la aleja por la calle, su hipo resonando a medida que avanzan.

Quizás besar a Katya fue una forma incorrecta de actuar.

La puerta se cierra frente a mí y miro una vez más. Ella está leyendo un libro detrás del mostrador, sonriendo para sí misma.

Yo ruedo mis hombros. Ella está bien. Su club de admiradores simplemente está exagerando.

Una mujer entra a la tienda, pasando a mi lado en la puerta y me envía una mirada que rivalizaría con la de Ginny Weasley.

Tal vez deba volver más tarde, cuando haya menos espectadores.

Me ocupo en el Callejón Diagon durante las próximas horas. Finalmente, al cuarto para las seis, cuando veo que el último de sus clientes sale por la puerta, respiro hondo y entro.

— _ Tú _ , ¿qué quieres? —me sisea ella.

Estoy replanteándome el plan. Pero finjo una sonrisa arrogante e intento interpretar mi papel.

— ¿Un libro? ¿Venden de esos aquí?

Ella hace una mueca.

— Cerramos en catorce minutos. ¿Tenías que venir justo al final del día?

Llego al mostrador y me reclino lo más casualmente que puedo.

— Bueno, no quería ningún testigo de nuestro tórrido romance, Granger .

Ella mira hacia otro lado, y creo ver sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa. Le digo que el libro está reservado. Ella se inclina para tomar el libro, y estoy muy agradecido de que no haya nadie más aquí que pueda atraparme comiéndomela con los ojos.

Madre ha elegido otro libro rosado y deslumbrante. Ella levanta una ceja mientras lo pone sobre el mostrador.

Está en silencio mientras abre la libreta de contabilidad. Pienso en la forma cortante en que ella me recibió, en la gente de la calle hoy, e incluso en la reacción de mi madre.

Se supone que debo "arreglar las cosas", según madre.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle algo para evaluar su estado de ánimo cuando ella habla primero.

— Un reportero me preguntó hoy si me dejaste ir fácilmente. —Ella continúa escribiendo en la libreta de contabilidad, con una rápida mirada hacia mí—.  ¿Asumo que fuiste visto con una de tus chicas anoche?

_ Una de mis chicas _ . La frase me molesta.

—Sí, Katya —le digo. Y no puedo evitarlo—. Aún me faltan seis. Una para cada día de la semana, ¿cierto? —Ella me frunce el ceño, la pluma rasgando profundamente—. Lo que me recuerda —le digo, inclinándome cómodamente sobre el mostrador—, ¿tienes otras cinco copias de esto? —Toco el libro que está registrando.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y, con la cantidad perfecta de insolencia, dice:

— Sabes, Draco, el hecho de que les  _ regales _ libros no significa que  _ aprenderán _ a leer.

La naturalidad con la que canturrea mi nombre. El claro y fuerte disgusto hacia las chicas con las que estoy saliendo.

Puedo sentir el calor en mi sangre, y cuando ella voltea a verme para comprobar el efecto de su broma, yo la presiono aún más, rogándole que juegue conmigo este juego.

— Granger ,  si extrañas aparecer conmigo en los periódicos, creo que mi chica de los miércoles es un poco tonta. Ese día es todo tuyo.

La pillo desprevenida, pero se recupera con el ceño fruncido.

— Tendré que revisar mi agenda antes de hacértelo saber .

Intenta deshacerse de mí. Ella me entrega el libro en una bolsa de papel.

— ¿Me lo envuelves?

Ella produce en un chasquido una bolsa de regalo y papel crepé y me sisea:

— Hazlo tú mismo.

Ella camina a zancadas, toma los libros que necesita volver a guardar, y termina la conversación.

Bueno, mi madre realmente no llamaría “arreglar las cosas” a esto.

Estoy a punto de irme cuando veo la esquina de un periódico asomándose por el cesto de basura tras el mostrador. Y como un imán, me acerco al mostrador para ver la imagen de Katya besándome anoche.

_ Asumo que fuiste visto con una de tus chicas anoche. _

Ella sabía. Y aún así lo trajo a colación.

Siento un tirón familiar en mi pecho. La esperanza de que a ella le importe aunque sea un poco mi vida social.

No puedo irme ahora. Ella tendrá que obligarme a salir. Tengo que saber...

Encuentro el rollo de papel de regalo bajo el mostrador y es así como ella me encuentra: como un cabrón descarado haciendo un desastre en su lugar de trabajo.

—¡Malfoy! ¡No puedes estar aquí!

— ¡Dijiste “hazlo tú mismo”! —contestó, sonriendo de lado.

Ella se mueve detrás de mí, llegando a donde tengo el papel de envoltura y resopla. Frunce el ceño hacia el mostrador.

— ¿No quieres una bolsa de regalo?

— Bueno, Katya recibió aquel regalo hermosamente envuelto que preparaste la semana pasada, así que no le puedo andar dando al resto de las chicas regalos con envolturas de segunda clase. Es mejor ser equitativo en cosas así.

Ella murmura algo condescendiente sobre mí, pero no puedo escucharla. Me estoy centrando en la forma en que sus labios se aprietan al escuchar el nombre de Katya y su agitación cuando comienza a envolver el libro.

Observo sus dedos mientras se mueven, de nuevo al estilo muggle. Debería alejarme de ella. Estamos muy cerca ahora que ella también está detrás del mostrador, y puedo sentir su calor. Ella tiene que juntar los codos para evitar golpearme mientras trabaja. Pero no me importa.

— ¿Cómo va tu proyecto con el dragón?

Ella se detiene y me mira con ojos curiosos.

— Mmm… bien .  Envié mi propuesta inicial ayer, así que Mathilda la revisará y hará los ajustes necesarios antes de enviarla a Kingsley… eh, al Ministro Shacklebolt.

Ella está jugando con la cinta cuando le pregunto:

— ¿Y ya te has reunido a discutirlo con el Ministro?

Ella me mira de nuevo, como confundida por mi interés.

—¿Mmm, no? Para eso es la propuesta.

¿Cómo podía ser tan inteligente pero a la vez tan boba?

— Eres cercana, una amiga personal del Ministro de Magia. Has peleado una guerra a su lado. Si no eres capaz de llevar al hombre a tomar un té –o café- para discutir un proyecto que te apasiona, ¿entonces dónde está el beneficio?

— Pero qué Slytherin de tu parte.  —se burla, y sus palabras me molestan—.  Una amistad no puede ser sólo una amistad. ¿Tienes que obtener algo a cambio, cierto, Malfoy?

Me acerco a ella, preguntándome cuánto podría "obtener" de ella mientras digo:

— Y qué Gryffindor de tu parte ,  empezar algo valientemente, sin tener la más remota idea de cómo conseguir lo que deseas.

La veo respirar superficialmente y mirarme. Estoy mucho más cerca de ella ahora. No he estado así de cerca desde aquella vez del pasillo del Ministerio. Veo sus ojos recorrer mi rostro y pienso en todas las diferentes formas en que mis palabras pueden ser interpretadas. Y quiero empujarla hacia atrás sobre el mostrador, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío y discutir con ella todas las formas en que los dos podemos obtener lo que deseamos.

— ¿Todo bien allá abajo? ¡ Señor Malfoy! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!

Me alejo de ella y le sonrío a Morty. Me disculpo por retrasarla, pero no salgo del mostrador. Me quedo a su lado mientras ella se apresura a terminar de colocar la cinta de mi regalo, su cuerpo estirándose para ajustarse a mi presencia. Puedo sentir su aliento y puedo oler su cabello.

Ella mete el libro en la bolsa.

— Gracias por comprar en la librería Cornerstone . —Ella me mira furiosa. Y todavía estoy fantaseando con lo que habría pasado entre nosotros si Morty no hubiera interrumpido cuando ella me empuja, rozando sus caderas nuevamente contra mis muslos.

Le deseo buenas noches a Morty y me aparezco en casa.

Madre está en la biblioteca. Yo le arrojo el libro envuelto sobre el sofá.

—¿Por qué sigues envolviéndolos? —me pregunta ella.

Yo me encojo de hombros

—Porque la hace enojar.

Ella me frunce el ceño. Me giro para dirigirme hacia la cocina, para ver que ha quedado para cenar.

—¿Algún mensaje para tu padre?

Me detengo, el calor de la última hora drenándose fuera de mí. Me vuelvo hacia ella.

—¿Padre?

Ella comienza a desenvolver su libro con dedos delicados.

—Su visita de octubre. Iré mañana. —Ella me mira como si todo fuera normal—. ¿Hay algo que quieras que le diga?

Tantas cosas corren por mi cerebro y pienso en pedirle que me permita tomar su lugar. Tengo tantas cosas que finiquitar con él.

—No —le digo—. Dile... dile que le mando saludos, supongo.

Ella me estudia y asiente.

Yo me dirijo a mi habitación, sin hambre.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 13 de julio de 1997 _

No dormí bien anoche.

Pero, claro está, no he dormido en dos semanas. No desde la Torre de Astronomía.

Me bajo de la cama, me pongo ropa adecuada y me dirijo a la sala de estar, ignorando los sonidos de las otras personas en mi casa. Mi madre y yo hemos estado tomando el té por las mañanas en la sala de estar mientras nuestros invitados arrasan la mesa del desayuno. Hay un viento frío y siniestro en los pasillos, una sensación que he aprendido a asociar con la presencia del Señor Tenebroso en nuestra casa.

Me recompongo y me giro en la base de las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de la sala de estar.

Mis pies se detienen cuando veo a mi padre.

Él se vuelve hacia mí. No lo he visto en persona en más de un año. Él está muy delgado, y aún lleva puesta su túnica Azkaban. Debe haber sucedido hace muy poco.

Mi madre se para a su lado, tomándolo de la mano.

—Draco —dice. Su voz también es delgada.

Camino hacia él. Levanto mis brazos para abrazarlo, abrazarlo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Sus manos me toman de los hombros, deteniéndome, mirándome.

—Lo hiciste bien, hijo.

Hay un músculo temblando en su sien.

—Severus tuvo que intervenir, sí, pero no debieron esperar más de ti —dice. Sus ojos están fijos en mi rostro, como si viera algo que no había visto antes—. Bella me habló de los armarios evanescentes. Muy bien, Draco. —Él presiona una mano fría contra mi mejilla.

Si alguna vez mi padre hubiera sido liberado de Azkaban, lo había imaginado despertándome en la madrugada, con mi madre arrojándome mi capa de viaje y ordenándome que empacara sólo lo que cupiera en una valija. Había imaginado un traslador a Francia, a nuestros viñedos.

—He hablado con Bella sobre tu futuro —dice. Sus ojos continúan analizándome—. Nuestro futuro —dice.

Mi madre se gira hacia las ventanas y la veo contemplar los jardines con los ojos vacíos.

—Necesitarás más entrenamiento, Draco. Más que simple Oclumancia.

Él todavía asume que ha sido Bella quien me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Si alguna vez mi padre hubiera sido liberado, había imaginado un viaje a Italia a su restaurante favorito, bebiendo whisky de quinientos años con él, tal como hicimos en mi decimocuarto cumpleaños.

—Ellos no esperan nada de ti, Draco —me dice—. Así que los impresionarás mucho cuando logres aprender todo de Bella.

—¿Aprender qué? —digo, las primeras palabras que he dicho en esta habitación.

—Magia oscura. Las imperdonables. —Sus dedos están clavándose en mis hombros, y puedo sentir mi piel pálida aceptando las hendiduras que él ocasiona—. Ella comenzará hoy contigo. Primero, te enseñará a resistir la maldición  _ Imperius _ . Después, a lanzarla. —Él asiente vigorosamente—. Tienes seis semanas antes de volver a la escuela. Los Carrow estarán allí. Si para entonces conoces las maldiciones  _ Cruciatus  _ e  _ Imperius _ , los impresionarás mucho.

Yo trago saliva.

—¿Y después del  _ Cruciatus _ y el  _ Imperius _ ?

Mi madre camina hacia la ventana, apretando los dientes.

—Entonces, ella te preparará para la batalla. —Él me sonríe. Sus dientes son amarillos. Sus sienes tiemblan.

Si mi padre alguna vez hubiera vuelto con nosotros, había imaginado que los tres huiríamos de todo esto. No miraríamos hacia atrás mientras Gran Bretaña se destruía a sí misma. Y hubiéramos sido felices.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

***BLOOPERS DE EDICIÓN***

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Lo miro. Respiro hondo y me hundo hasta el fondo. _

_ —Supongo que otra persona podría ser útil. ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de que Granger pueda bajar un rato a ayudar? _

**MEM:** Este Draco no tiene un pelo de tonto. Pero sí muchos de imbécil

**IG** : Parecieran sinónimos, pero te entiendo perfecto la distinción jajaja

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Él me sonríe a modo de disculpa y la aleja por la calle, su hipo resonando a medida que avanzan. _

_ Quizás besar a Katya fue una forma incorrecta de actuar _ .

**MEM:** AAAAHHHH

**IG** : Tssssss una de todas tus cosas incorrectas, niño.

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ —¿Qué hice? _

_ — _ _ ¡Ustedes eran ta-tan perfectos!  _ _ —Sus pequeños ojos marrones me miran, vidriosos y de bordeados de rojo. _

**MEM:** Lol, otro personaje episódico más que nos representa

**IG** : siiii, ¡lovesbitca8 se basó en nosotras!

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ Madre está en la biblioteca. Yo le arrojo el libro envuelto sobre el sofá. _

_ —¿Por qué sigues envolviéndolos? —me pregunta ella. _

**MEM:** Recuerdo que me morí de risa cuando lo leí por primera vez.

**IG** : jajaja para pasar unos minutos más con ella… me mata de amor.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas! aquí estamos una vez más!! Hoy quiero agradecer particularmente a Mary Eagel Med por haberme ayudado a betear los capótulos hasta hoy. ¡Te voy a extrañar, María!
> 
> Espero seguir trayendo a todas ustedes un buen trabajo de traducción. 
> 
> No entretengo más, disfruten el capítulo.
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Mary Eagle Med

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 10

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves 2 de marzo de 1995 _

Le sonrío a la revista, leyéndola en el desayuno. No sé cómo es que ella se las arregló para hacer enojar a Rita Skeeter, pero Skeeter ha tomado represalias.

_ La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry Potter ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. _

Pansy se ríe a mi lado. Me había deslizado la revista, esperando felizmente mi respuesta. Tracey Davis está intentando leerlo por sobre mi otro hombro.

—¡Aquí apareces, Pans! —chilla Tracey—. ¡La llamaste fea! —Tracey se ríe.

—Fea  _ con ganas _ —corrige Pansy. Puedo sentirla mirándome, esperando alguna felicitación.

Mis ojos tartamudean sobre el fragmento que habla de que Krum la invitó a Bulgaria a pasar el verano. Aparto los ojos de la página y me giro hacia Pansy.

—Genial —le digo, y le guiño un ojo.

Ella me besa en los labios.

Todavía estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a esta extraña relación en la que Pansy me metió. Aparentemente, si yo consigo tener sexo con ella una vez por semana, ella tiene derecho a besarme en público.

—¿Potter ya lo ha visto? —pregunto.

Parece que todos en la mesa de Slytherin estiran el cuello para mirar por sobre la de Ravenclaw. El Trío Dorado está charlando alegremente. Weasley, atascándose de comida; Potter, leyendo una carta; y la Chica Dorada, consultando su libro de Pociones.

—¡Vamos a mostrárselo! —Pansy toma la revista.

—¡No tan rápido! —Me retracto—. Mejor en pociones. —Yo sonrío. Pansy se ríe.

Salimos del Gran Comedor como una manada de lobos. Pansy empuja la revista en la cara de Blaise, y él y Daphne leen mientras caminan. Crabbe y Goyle se arrastran detrás. Puedo escuchar a Goyle preguntarle a Crabbe por qué se supone que todos debemos estar felices.

Los esperamos fuera del aula de Snape. A medida que ellos se acercan, Pansy apenas puede tener bajo control su entusiasmo -bastante irritante en realidad- y le arroja la revista a Granger.

Antes de que puedan leerlo, Snape nos hace pasar. Estamos girando sobre nuestros asientos para verlos leer.

Estoy esperando ver su rostro cambiar. Estoy esperando que ella se sonroje de vergüenza y Potter refunfuñe. Skeeter expuso públicamente detalles de su vida personal, posiblemente arruinando su futura felicidad, y estoy aturdido. Tal vez Potter verá qué clase de escoria es y la abandonará.

—No puedo esperar por ver cómo le afecta esto a Weasley —se burla Pansy.

Ella está sentada justo a mi derecha, y yo aparto los ojos del ceño fruncido de Granger para mirarla. 

—¿Weasley?

—¡Sí! —susurra ella—. ¡Quiero ver si él se cree algo de lo que dice! ¡Quiero ver si se pelean!

Yo parpadeo hacia ella. 

—¿Creerse qué?

—¡Lo de ella y Potter! Oh, sería tan lindo si, gracias a esto, los tres dejan de hablarse —sisea—. Él ya está tan deshecho por lo de ella con Krum.

Miro a los tres en la fila de atrás. Weasley tiene el ceño fruncido, las orejas poniéndose rojas.

Mi cerebro está girando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Respecto a Weasley?

Mis ojos se clavan en ella cuando se da la vuelta para mirarme. Ella habla despacio. 

—Weasley y Granger están completamente obsesionados el uno con el otro.

Siento que un pedazo de mí se rompe. Quizás sea una costilla. Tal vez es un pedazo de mi cráneo, que se abre para permitir que la información se vierta dentro de mí.

—Te refieres a Potter. Ella es la _ sangre sucia _ de Potter. —Mi voz es plana, sin vida.

Pansy se ríe. 

—Los chicos pueden ser tan cerrados algunas veces. —Ella mira hacia atrás para ver nuevamente al Trío Dorado antes de inclinarse hacia mí—. Potter y la  _ sangre sucia _ son amigos. No hay nada entre ellos. Es a Weasley a quien tiene en la mira. Quiero decir, creo que los Weasley son realmente peores que los muggles, pero la idea de ella intentando diluir su sangre pura con su asquerosa...

La diatriba de Pansy se apodera de mí cuando miro a los tres, palabras y frases saltando.

—…siempre peleando…

Observo mientras él señala el artículo y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—...tan celosos todo el tiempo...

Weasley le hace una pregunta y ella se sonroja. Él comienza a moler distraídamente sobre su mortero, esperando su respuesta.

—...probablemente se tienen ganas desde hace años.

Observo la forma en que él se inclina hacia ella. Más cerca de lo que Potter se pone. Ella lo mira y desvía los ojos, con las pestañas revoloteando y el rubor subiendo por su cuello. 

Severus interrumpe a todos. Quita diez puntos a Gryffindor por leer una revista en clase. Luego empieza a leer el artículo en voz alta.

Me rio en todos los momentos correctos. Me burlo de la mesa de atrás.

Pero estoy viendo que la vergüenza de Potter no es por él mismo, incluso cuando Severus lee chismes sobre su vida amorosa. Se siente avergonzado por su amigo.

Observo a Weasley. Él esta hirviendo.

Todavía estoy tratando de comprender cómo se me escapó esto.

Siempre pensé que era Potter. Potter, con sus habilidades para el  _ quidditch _ y su increíble suerte. Potter,  el favorito de Dumbledore y de todos los malditos maestros de esta escuela. Potter, quien la lleva a sus aventuras y necesita de su intelecto, y quien le permitió entrar a su Trío Dorado.

Severus los separa. Ella ha sido desterrada a un asiento al otro lado de Pansy, para el deleite de ésta. Potter se sienta al frente.

Echo un vistazo al fondo de la habitación nuevamente, donde encuentro al pelirrojo mirándola, con cara larga.

Pansy se gira hacia mí, riéndose de algo que acaba de decirle a Granger, esperando que yo haya escuchado y lo apruebe. Yo aparto los ojos de la fila de atrás y le sonrío.

Krum era una parodia, pero una aceptable.

Potter… podía vivir con eso.

¿Pero un Weasley?

Parpadeo hacia la pizarra, escribiendo los ingredientes, con la mano de Pansy sobre mi rodilla.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves 28 de octubre de 1999 _

Ella ha estado tratando de ignorarme esta semana. En los ascensores. En la cafetería.

Cuando Potter aparece el martes, buscando sus malditos croissants, arrastrándola tras él, ella no puede verme a los ojos.

Estoy intentando averiguar si ella se siente incómoda con nuestro... "coqueteo" del sábado, o si es otra cosa. Quizás el proyecto de Gringotts.

Pero cuando el jueves me encuentro con Mathilda Grimblehawk en un ascensor que sube lentamente, yo aprovecho la oportunidad.

—Escuché que Granger tiene algunas ideas excelentes para Gringotts —le digo después de intercambiar saludos.

—Sí, sí. Ella es bastante progresista, ¿no es cierto? —dice Mathilda mientras hojea la pila de documentos que sostiene con su barbilla mientras busca algo. Yo sostengo la pila mientras ésta se inclina peligrosamente hacia un lado—. Gracias, Malfoy. Pero sí, mañana lo revisaré con ella. —Ella saca una carpeta de la pila y la mira con curiosidad—. Debemos llegar a un acuerdo que complazca a los duendes.

La observo mientras sus ojos escanean la carpeta. Para un ojo inexperto, ella no ha revelado nada. Pero es claro que la propuesta de Granger no procederá. 

—Espero que se pueda llegar a ese acuerdo —le digo, sonriendo—. Mi familia tiene una larga historia con dragones. Aunque a mi me llamaron así por una constelación, claro.

Mathilda me mira, casi viéndome por primera vez. Parece que solo tuvo tiempo de aplicarse máscara de pestañas por uno de sus ojos, y no en ambos. 

—Por supuesto. ¡Lo asumí! —Ella me sonríe. Yo le sonrío de la misma forma con la que conseguí la gracia de Skeeter unas semanas atrás.

—Mi madre también está muy interesada en el proyecto. Granger lo discutió con ella y llamó su atención. Y madre siempre está buscando proyectos en los que pueda invertir...

Era como si Mathilda tuviera galeones en sus ojos.

—Es muy amable de su parte. Tu madre siempre ha sido muy filantrópica, ¿no?

Yo asiento. Puedo notar que Mathilda ha dejado de hojear su carpeta y me está prestando toda su atención mientras el elevador se dirige hacia su piso.

—Bueno —continúa ella—, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para evitar que los dragones sean dañados. Pero Gringotts no cederá en algunas cosas. Ellos quieren una bestia.

Llegamos a su piso. La ayudo a reunir sus documentos en una pila manejable y me despido.

Una bestia.

Voy directamente a casa después del trabajo. Planeaba ir al campo, volar, practicar algunos de los ejercicios que Potter jugará el domingo. Pero atravieso las chimeneas de la Mansión y me dirijo a la biblioteca. Llevo allá mi cena, y a madre no le importa.

Hay algo con la palabra "bestia" que cuelga en mi mente.

Llevo diez minutos buscando entre los estantes mi copia de  _ Animales Fantásticos _ antes de darme cuenta que  _ ella _ la tiene. La tomó prestada. Probablemente ella tenga la respuesta justo frente a sus narices. 

Frunzo el ceño ante los libros frente a mí. Hay un libro sobre duendes del siglo XVI que me guiña un ojo. Lo jalo y hojeo algunos capítulos.

Estoy sentado entre las estanterías y he revisado doscientas páginas cuando al fin lo encuentro.

_ Pruebas sustanciales han demostrado el odio y aversión entre las quimeras y los duendes, siendo menester para las quimeras evitar por completo a los duendes.  _

Dejo caer el libro y me pongo de pie, dando vuelta en las esquinas en busca de las fábulas y las ficciones.

Tres horas más tarde tengo fuentes de cinco textos diferentes, todos afirmando que las quimeras sólo se doblegan ante los duendes. Estoy ansioso por armar un informe y citar estos libros antes de caer en cuenta que ese es el trabajo de Granger. Y entregarle una propuesta hoy antes de que ella se reúna con Mathilda sólo agravará las cosas.

No, este tiene que ser su proyecto.

Le escribo una nota a Morty, preguntándole si en Cornerstone tienen el cuento de hadas que leí y, de ser así, si podía dejármelo reservado para mañana, cuando madre entra a la biblioteca. 

Debe ser tarde. ¿Por qué está aún despierta?

—¿Quieres desayunar? —pregunta ella.

Giro la cabeza para mirar el reloj de pedestal en la esquina. Ya son las 5:00 a.m.

La miro sorprendido.

—Sí, gracias.

Ella me está frunciendo el ceño, sosteniendo un periódico entre los dedos.

Ella golpea la mesita lateral con el periódico. 

—Te dije que no te metieras con esa chica búlgara. —Ella sale de la habitación.

Me acerco a  _ El Profeta _ lentamente, con la mente corriendo a través de todas las posibles cosas que podrían haber hecho enojar a mi madre.

Lo dejó abierto en las páginas de la sociedad, y volteo al periódico, encontrándome con una fotografía de Granger con un tipo de pelo rubio.

_ ¡Y Hermione Granger parece haberse recuperado de la herida infringida por Draco Malfoy y su actitud de mujeriego! Fue vista anoche en el  _ Grifo Galopante _ , bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla con Rolf Scamander, nieto del activista de criaturas mágicas Newt Scamander. Los dos charlaron durante tres horas, en lo que parece la primera de muchas prometedoras citas entre ambos activistas. _

No puedo dejar de ver la imagen en movimiento. Ella agita las manos y le cuenta una historia. Él la hace reír, y luego continúa mirándola fijamente.

Bajo el periódico y me paso la mano por el rostro. El agotamiento finalmente me golpea. Miro la nota que estoy a punto de enviarle a Morty.

Mientras yo estuve esclavizado en mi biblioteca, llenando los huecos que tenía su proyecto de dragones, ella estuvo en una cita.

Por al menos tres horas. Tal vez ella aún sigue en esa cita.

Tal vez ella se está despertando en este momento, silenciando su alarma y dándose vuelta entre los brazos de él, preguntándole si le gustaría desayunar.

No. Fue una primera cita. Ella no podría...

La foto de ambos me observa desde la mesa auxiliar. Ella ríe.

Yo trago saliva y salgo a buscar a mi lechuza.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 30 de octubre de 1999 _

Precisamente a las 5:30 de la tarde abro la puerta de Cornerstone, silbando una vieja melodía.

Y ella prácticamente me gruñe.

Oh, excelente.

— Draco, sólo porque Skeeter  _ escribe _ que me visitas en Cornerstone cada sábado, no significa que  _ tengas _ que hacerlo.

Ella toma la bolsa que Morty me dejó reservada ayer y la estrella contra el mostrador. Parece que ha estado esperando todo el día para golpear algo. O a alguien.

— Por qué te ves realmente salvaje hoy, Granger. ¿Algo nuevo en tu cabello? —le disparo de vuelta, observando sus rizos recogidos en una coleta suelta.

Ella no dice nada al respecto. 

— ¿Necesitará que envuelva este regalo, señor?

— Naturalmente. —Ella se da vuelta para sacar la libreta contable. Yo voy directo al grano—.  ¿Tu junta con Mathilda no salió como planeabas, verdad?

Ella deja de pasar las páginas de su libreta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Ella me mira, como si se preguntara si ha sido por mí que su propuesta no fue aprobada. Oh, si tan solo ella supiera.

— Escucho cosas —le digo, sonriendo.

— Ella piensa que los duendes no se comprometerán, que quieren una bestia —se queja, sacando el libro de la bolsa.

— Qué mal. Ya pensarás en algo más —le digo, como si hubiera estado cronometrado.

Ella ve el libro, y una sonrisa maliciosa tira de sus labios. Sus ojos se dirigen a los míos, listos para una batalla.

— ¿Tu chica no puede manejar una novela de ficción? — dice ella, y yo la miro alegremente mientras ella se cree que está ganando el juego—.  También podríamos envolver un diccionario para ella.

Sus ojos están muy abiertos y alegres. Yo me inclino hacia adelante, relajándome en el mostrador, listo para pasar los siguientes cinco minutos bromeando con ella mientras ella envuelve el libro.

— No, no. Si ella aprende palabras grandes, tendremos que empezar a comunicarnos más.

—Por supuesto —ella asiente en acuerdo, y se gira, rodando los ojos. Toma el papel de regalo y las tijeras—. Si le gusta éste, yo recomendaría: _A para Acromántula, B para Bludger, C para Centauro_. Es un best seller en ese nivel de lectura.

Ella cree que está siendo graciosa. Ella piensa que me está derrotando.

— Comenzaste a llamarme Draco —canturreo.

Sus dedos se congelan a medio doblez. Ella me mira, como si la hubiera pillado haciendo trampa en sus TIMO. Parte de su cabello está cayendo sobre sus ojos y yo quiero empujarlo hacia atrás por ella. Me pregunto qué haría si lo hiciera.

Ella se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja y se aclara la garganta.

— Bueno, creo que… tu madre te llama Draco, así que…

— Sí, no he podido evitar que siga haciéndolo .

La veo sonreír hacia el periódico y mi pecho se entibia. No es como cuando solía reírse con Potter. Es más tranquilo, como si quisiera guardarse el momento sólo para ella.

La veo envolver el libro. Es una estupidez infantil, pero voy a hacer que los envuelva. Y que le ponga un buen moño. 

Puedo sentir el latido de mi corazón en la punta de mis dedos, emocionado por descubrir qué hará cuando se de cuenta de lo que he descubierto. Casi me tiemblan las manos, así que giro mi anillo alrededor de mi dedo. Ella está marcando un doblez sobre el papel de regalo naranja. Sus dedos se mueven rápidamente. Y pienso en lo fuertes que deben de ser. Después de años de hacer las cosas de forma muggle, y continuar haciéndolas por costumbre y, tal vez, sus manos tengan pequeñas cicatrices o callosidades. Me pregunto cómo se sentirán sus dedos sobre mi piel. 

Y soy proyectado fuera de mis serpenteantes pensamientos por la imagen de sus fuertes dedos sobre el cabello color arena del chico Scamander.

— No he tenido oportunidad de conocer a Rolf Scamander, pero escuché que es un tipo fascinante.

Deseo no haberlo dicho en cuanto ha salido de mi boca. 

Ella me mira y sus manos fuertes hacen temblar la envoltura. Ella abre la boca y la cierra.

— Yo… Sí, es decir, tampoco lo conocía antes, —sus ojos se vuelven hacia la envoltura—.  Es muy abierto para discutir el legado de su abuelo, así que lo encuentro… mmm, fascinante en realidad.

Ella está nerviosa. Tal vez intenta esconder algo. Tal vez se vergüenza de haber permitido que Scamander se la llevara a casa en su primera cita, algo así como: "nunca hago estas cosas, en verdad, Rolf”, y después de examinar su colección de libros y tomarse otra copa de vino, permitió que él la desnudara...

Ella se sonroja. Yo me reenfoco en mi plan.

Ella envolverá el regalo con un listón. Yo le pediré que lo vuelva a hacer, ya que este regalo es muy especial para mí. Ella pondrá los ojos en blanco.

Y luego yo le preguntaré si no le importaría escribir la tarjeta por mi, ya que su caligrafía es mucho mejor que la mía. Ella gruñirá y me siseará y yo la veré hacer pucheros mientras piensa para qué chica será. Pero yo la haré escribir una nota respecto al capítulo sobre Quimeras. Y si no lo descubre aún, entonces le pediré que se lo dirija a ella misma directamente.

Y cuando ella me mire con asombro y confusión, le sonreiré, levantaré una ceja y saldré, dejándola con su perfectamente envuelto regalo.

Tal vez ella caiga en cuenta, recuerde la fábula sobre quimeras y venga corriendo rodeando el mostrador...

La puerta detrás de mí hace ruido. Yo suspiro. Estoy pensando en hechizar a quien quiera que sea cuando escucho: 

— Buenas tardes .

Necesito inventar una excusa para quedarme. Caminar un rato por los estantes hasta que este cliente se haya ido. Miro detrás de ella y no veo ningún otro libro en reserva. ¿Quién es este idiota?

— Ron, hola.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se congelan. Mis ojos se dirigen a ella para asegurarme de que sólo está bromeando. No lo hace.

Me enderezo y giro la cabeza para encontrar a Weasley sobre la alfombra de bienvenida. Su mano todavía está en la puerta, como si aún no estuviera seguro de querer entrar por completo al lugar. Él alterna la vista entre ella y yo. Y sus ojos se fijan en mí.

Siento que mi cuerpo vuelve a zumbar, borracho de testosterona. Le sonrío, y vuelvo a mi posición cómoda, justo donde estaba antes de que él interrumpiera tan groseramente.

— Bueno, quién iba a decirlo .  _ Sí _ llega el periódico a Irlanda.

Ella baja lentamente el trabajo que estaba haciendo con el papel de regalo y rodea el mostrador. Mis ojos la siguen mientras ella se acerca a él. Sus ojos todavía están sobre mí. Yo le sonrío.

Ellos se abrazan, intercambian bromas. Y aún estoy aquí parado. Más bien reclinado. Ya que este lugar es una librería y yo estoy comprando un libro, realmente no hay razón para que me tenga que ir.

Ella trata de alejarse de él y él la abraza, sus ojos se deslizan hacia mí.

Así que él lo sabe.

Me pregunto si fueron las fotografías las que lo hicieron saber.

O simplemente es mi presencia aquí, consolidando todos los pensamientos salvajes que cruzaron por su mente durante las últimas semanas.

Finalmente, ella logra escapar de él, volviendo alrededor del mostrador. Él me mira.

— Malfoy .

— Weasley —le digo. Y me aseguro de parecer lo más cómodo posible—.  Excelente juego el de la semana pasada.

No puedo evitarlo. Él me frunce el ceño, las orejas se ponen rojas.

— ¿Así que estarás aquí en la mañana para el juego de  _ quidditch _ ?  —pregunta ella, mientras sus dedos se mueven rápidamente sobre la envoltura. Me pregunto si aún será prudente molestarla respecto a la envoltura y moño perfectos—.  Puedes sentarte conmigo y con Katie Bell .

Weasley todavía me está mirando cuando dice: 

— No, en realidad .  Acabo de hablar con Harry y el señor Acorn.  —Sus labios se tuercen en una mueca que debe ser su forma de expresar “presunción”—.  Parece que el buscador de Transporte Mágico se enfermó hoy, y en lugar de cancelar el evento, Acorn me pidió que relevara al buscador mañana.

Yo le enseño lo que es realmente “presunción”. Le devuelvo la sonrisa diez veces. 

Él es un pésimo guardián, y planeo reforzar ese rasgo suyo mañana.

— Oh, maravilloso .

Oh, Granger todavía sigue aquí.

— Sí, maravilloso —repito—.  Es agradable saber que dejan entrar a cualquiera… cuando tienen una necesidad así.

Ron frunció el ceño. 

— Así es, evidentemente . —Él asiente en mi dirección.

Yo le sonrío. Ha mejorado en esto desde Hogwarts.

Ella arranca el listón negro del carrete, atrayendo nuestra atención hacia ella mientras se esfuerza por terminar la envoltura.

No podré dárselo aquí. Frunzo el ceño cuando Weasley se acerca al mostrador.

— ¿Comprando un regalo de Halloween para alguien? —pregunta él, como si fuera algo para burlarse.

Ella jala la cinta con sus fuertes dedos y gira el libro.

— Sí —le digo—.  Para alguien muy especial para mí.

Lo miro, listo para contarle más sobre lo importante que es para mi la destinataria de este libro, tal vez dejando caer algunos detalles sobre sus fuertes manos y sus caderas bien formadas.

Granger resopla.

Ambos nos giramos a mirarla.

Ella se sonroja y termina rápidamente con el moño, dejando caer el regalo dentro de una bolsa de Cornerstone.

— Aquí tienes. Gracias.

Sus ojos me ruegan que me marche, pero no será tan rápido, Granger.

— No, gracias a ti, Granger. —Le sonrío, con el mismo encanto que uso con Skeeter, Mathilda, Jeannette y Jacqueline. Ella me parpadea. Me giro hacia Weasley, dejando que esa sonrisa se desvanezca lentamente—.  Te veré mañana en el campo, Weasley.

— No puedo esperar, Malfoy.

Y realmente, es su culpa por intentar tener la última palabra.

Tomo la bolsa que ella me ofrece y me estiro para alcanzar una de las mentas - _ La señorita Granger descubrió que los copos de menta son las mentas favoritas del señor Malfoy para después de la cena, y comenzó a llenar el mostrador de Cornerstone con ellas _ -, y la giro entre mis dedos.

— Hasta mañana —canturreo.

Hago crujir la menta entre mis labios, sin atreverme a mirar hacia atrás.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 2 de septiembre de 1996 _

El aroma de su cabello hoy es abrumador. Ella debe haberle hecho algo.

O tal vez es que no he estado cerca de ella durante dos meses, y su aroma se había desvanecido de mi mente.

Es el primer día de clases, y ella ya está rebotando sobre sus talones, rogándole a Slughorn que le otorgue puntos a su casa por haber leído por anticipado.

Y por mucho que me haya preparado para hoy, por mucho que haya meditado y cerrado mi mente y esté enfocado en mi tarea de este año, aún no puedo apartar la vista de ella.

—Es poción multijugos, señor. —Ella identifica correctamente el caldero hirviendo frente a ella. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando Slughorn está de acuerdo.

He tratado de no pensar en ella desde que recibí mi tarea. Severus está satisfecho con mi progreso, con mi capacidad de separarla de mi misión. Pero eso fue en la mansión, antes de que la escuela comenzara. Antes de que volviera a compartir clases con ella, y antes de que su aroma sofocara las habitaciones en las que estaba.

—¡Es Amortentia!

Volteo hacia el sonido de su alegre voz. Ella está frente a un caldero, a tan solo cinco pasos de mí. La sangre se escurre del rostro mientras la veo recitar junto al profesor la información sobre la poción de amor.

La poción de amor que ha estado irradiando el aroma de su cabello hacia mí.

Ella está resplandeciente, relamiéndose ante la atención de Slughorn. Siempre es agradable verla en clase, cuando irradia orgullo y derrama conocimiento, y no es consciente de las miradas que tiene encima.

— …y se supone que para cada uno tiene un olor diferente, según lo que nos atraiga. Yo huelo a césped recién cortado y a pergamino nuevo y a… 

Ella deja de hablar, sonrojada. Probablemente a punto de decir algo estúpido sobre el olor de los pies de Weasley o las axilas de Potter. O el aliento matutino de Gilderoy Lockhart.

O, más probablemente, algo similar a la loción de Weasley. Aprieto la mandíbula y giro los ojos para encontrarlo, para comprobar si le ha crecido el cerebro durante el verano. Si también él estará oliendo su cabello por toda la habitación. 

Encuentro una cabeza pelirroja al otro lado de la habitación, justo frente a mí, con Granger en medio de ambos. Qué poético.

Levanto la mirada para ver si él la escuchó trastabillar, casi haciendo una confesión.

Él me está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, voltea hacia ella una vez y luego vuelve a mí.

Yo le frunzo el ceño. Luego me volteo, preguntándome qué estaría haciendo con mi cara mientras ella respondía las preguntas y se sonrojaba al tiempo que describía las cualidades de una poción de amor. 

Resuelvo visitar la oficina de Severus esta noche. No estoy preparado para el principio del ciclo escolar.

Me las ingenio para hacer un comentario a Theo a mi lado cuando Slughorn le pregunta si está relacionada con Hector Dagworth-Granger, burlándome de su  _ sangre sucia _ .

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo, 31 de octubre 1999 _

No he sabido nada de ella.

Pensé que, a estas alturas, ya habría sabido algo de ella.

Me pongo la camiseta y empaco la ropa que usaré después del partido.

Tal vez ella haya tirado mi regalo. Tal vez lo vio y se puso tan furiosa que ni siquiera le echó una ojeada a la tarjeta. 

Me rocío mi colonia, me aplico mi filtro solar y alboroto mi cabello. 

Tal vez ella y Weasley aún están riéndose de mí.

Tomo mi capa y bajo las escaleras.

Tal vez ella no ha tenido la oportunidad de abrirlo. Tal vez ella y Weasley han estado enredados el uno con el otro toda la noche. 

Tomo la escoba que Mippy me ofrece y me salgo por la puerta principal, cruzando los jardines y las puertas principales. Camino veinte metros más y siento que los encantamientos anti-aparición se disuelven. Desaparezco.

Soy el primero en llegar al campo. Consulto mi reloj. Son las 6:30 a.m.

Tal vez he estado emocionado de más.

Dejo caer mi bolso, me quito la capa y salto sobre mi escoba, usando sólo mi camisa delgada. El viento frío me escoce, pero aprovecho el tiempo para calentar, para practicar movimientos complejos y poner a trabajar mis músculos, para practicar jugadas de  _ quidditch _ que no he necesitado desde que fui buscador. 

Practico mi versión del Amago de Wronski, algo que he intentado ejecutar durante años desde que vi a Viktor Krum hacerlo en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch cuando tenía catorce años. Potter también se volvió bastante bueno haciéndolo con los años, no es que alguna vez pretenda decírselo, pero yo nunca tuve las bolas para intentar este movimiento en un partido real. Si no podía lograrlo y terminaba estrellándome contra el piso frente a todos en la escuela… bueno, no valía la pena. 

Me aviento en picada hasta llegar tan cerca del piso como me atrevo, no tan abajo como Krum, y asciendo bruscamente, con mis rodillas rozando el pasto. 

Escucho un estallido.

Miro hacia abajo y algunos jugadores de Transportación Mágica acaban de llegar. Veo una cabeza pelirroja entre ellos.

Comienzo mi enfriamiento, haciendo círculos simples alrededor del campo, mientras observo como algunos de los jugadores de Transportación Mágica saltan sobre sus escobas. Unos cinco minutos más tarde, Weasley, Potter y la chica Weasley ya están en el borde del campo, cerca de mi bolsa. Yo desciendo y camino hacia ellos. Ginny está estirando, mientras Potter se prepara para montar su escoba y empezar su calentamiento. Echo un vistazo a las gradas y veo a Granger caminando, tratando de encontrar un asiento. 

—Las túnicas están en los vestidores, Malfoy —dice Potter mientras despega.

Agarro mi bolso y mi capa, notando que mientras su hermana hace estiramientos, sentadillas y corre en su sitio, Wesley simplemente está de pie allí, observando el campo.

Me pregunto si va a molestarse siquiera en calentarse, o si eso está por debajo de un jugador profesional de _ quidditch _ como él.

Me dirijo a las cabañas y escucho: 

—Buen vuelo, Malfoy. —Miro hacia atrás. Weasley está inspeccionando el campo, con los brazos cruzados—. Ciertamente has mantenido el ritmo. No sabía que tenían un campo de  _ quidditch _ en Azkaban.

Siento que mi sangre, ya caliente, comienza a hervir. Le estrecho los ojos. Veo a Ginny Weasley detenerse a medio sentar y voltear a mirar a su hermano. Ella abre la boca para intervenir, pero yo puedo manejar esto solo, gracias.

—No lo tienen —le digo con calma, observando la sonrisa de satisfacción de Weasley mientras mantiene la vista en el campo—. Me alegra volver a jugar. Realmente no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente a Granger por sacarme de allí.

Su ojo se contrae.

Me volteo para dirigirme a los vestidores, observando de reojo las cejas de Ginny Weasley alzándose.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después y ya todos tenemos puestos nuestros uniformes. Potter nos está dando la charla previa, pero yo estoy concentrado en nivelar mi respiración. Goldstein dice que Skeeter está ahí afuera. Hay una gran multitud.

No estoy nervioso por la prensa ni el estadio. Sólo deseo con desesperación anotarle uno a Weasley. Sólo uno. Tal vez el fotógrafo de Skeeter pueda captar el momento, y yo le pediré a la oficina el original para en marcarlo y colgarlo al lado de mi cama. 

—Y no dejen que la multitud los afecte —nos dice Potter—. Simplemente mantengan las jugadas como siempre las hemos hecho. Ron es un gran guardián, un jugador profesional, pero tiene sus debilidades, al igual que todos nosotros.

—Él puede ser un bravucón arrogante —dice Ginny. Algunos se ríen.

—Y favorece el aro central y el derecho —le digo.

Todo se queda en silencio, y veo a Potter mirándome.

—¿En serio? —Las cejas de Ginny se juntan.

Yo asiento. Potter parece estar considerando la nueva información.

Justo entonces nuestro árbitro entra. 

—¿Todos listos?

Es Oliver Wood. Mi reacción inmediata es el desdén. Un árbitro Gryffindor para favorecer a los jugadores de Gryffindor.

Me toma un momento darme cuenta que  _ yo _ soy uno de esos jugadores de Gryffindor, vestido de rojo y todo.

—Está bien —dice Potter, mientras Wood se va—. ¡Espero una ventaja de cincuenta puntos para el medio tiempo, y una ventaja de ochenta puntos para el silbatazo final!

El equipo aplaude. Yo concentro mi energía en volver a atar mis agujetas.

A las ocho en punto salimos disparados de los vestidores. La multitud es grande. No he volado frente a una multitud así desde Hogwarts. Mantengo mis ojos apartados del sitio donde antes vi a Granger eligiendo asientos.

Hacemos un círculo en el aire alrededor de Wood. Él bromea acerca de cuán orgullosa estaría Madame Hooch de todos nosotros jugando de nuevo en el mismo campo. Once en sus escobas ríen. Me parece que mis guantes necesitan un ajuste.

Estoy enfocando mi mente, intentando deshacerme de cualquier pensamiento errante que no trate sobre mi escoba, el viento o los aros.

Me pregunto si anoche ellos durmieron juntos. ¿Tan pronto después de Rolf Scamander?

Lo aparto, como tierra debajo de una alfombra.

Miro a Weasley y lo encuentro saludando a alguien entre la multitud. No necesito voltear para saber que ella le está devolviendo el saludo.

Los guardianes se marchan a sus postes, los golpeadores a sus puestos, Wood arroja la  _ quaffle _ , y empezamos. Transportación Mágica toma primero el control de la  _ quaffle _ , de acuerdo a la estrategia de Potter, y yo comienzo a seguir a una mujer de piel morena por el campo, dándole espacio para estar libre.

Nuestro guardián es bastante bueno. Bloquea fácilmente el primer disparo, bajado en picada para tomar la  _ quaffle _ para luego arrojársela a Ginny Weasley. Ella esquiva una  _ bludger _ y vuela bajo, arrojando a ciegas la  _ quaffle _ hacia arriba, y ahí está Potter para atraparla. Los buscadores están tratando de reajustarse, con ella volando bajo, y yo me dirijo hacia los aros como respaldo. Potter se desvía, apuntando hacia el aro izquierdo, y veo a Weasley lanzarse en la dirección equivocada antes de tambalearse hacia atrás y librar apenas el tiro.

Weasley le envía a Potter una burla juguetona mientras Potter pone los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. Potter se vuelve hacia mí al tiempo que regresamos al campo. Él me asiente, comprobando de primera mano que Weasley favorece el aro derecho. Yo levanto una ceja y me alejo.

Diez minutos más tarde, estoy cruzando el campo con la  _ quaffle _ . Estoy a tres segundos de los aros, y Weasley está preparado, tenso, con los brazos en el aire. La buscadora de Transportación Mágica me persigue y la veo hacerse para atrás.

Lo que significa que una  _ bludger _ viene a alcanzarme. Miro a Weasley, preguntándome si podré lograrlo. Él sonríe.

—¡ESTOY LIBRE! —escucho sobre el viento, y arrojo la  _ quaffle _ en la dirección en que escuché la voz de Ginny Weasley, y luego me dejo caer. La  _ bludger _ roza mi oído.

No lo habría logrado. La  _ bludger _ me habría arrancado la cabeza.

Levanto la vista para ver la  _ quaffle _ avanzando hacia el aro –el izquierdo nuevamente-, mientras él se lanza para tratar de detenerla.

Sonrío, mientras la multitud vitorea. La  _ bludger _ rebota hacia mí y yo me desvío, escuchando alegremente mientras los hermanos Weasley se atacan verbalmente.

La  _ quaffle _ es arrojada, y yo la intercepto. Mis otros dos cazadores ya están en posición de defensa, así que me lanzo hacia los aros, a medio campo de distancia. Oigo a la multitud murmurar y el bateo de un golpeador contra una pelota. Vengo desde la izquierda, lanzando la quaffle en curva hacia el aro central. Weasley casi la deja pasar. Las puntas de sus dedos la aferran temblorosamente.

Él me sonríe y yo me giro antes de perder mi concentración. El partido reinicia. Jugadores se colocan en posición.

Transportación Mágica nos esquiva algunas veces, pero nuestro guardián los detiene. Vamos diez a cero y ya llevamos veinte minutos de juego.

Cada vez que Potter se acerca a los aros y no anota, Weasley le grita algo petulante. Está empezando a irritarlo, estoy seguro. Sin embargo, él encaja el golpe.

Uno de los golpeadores de Transportación Mágica me envía una. Me sigue tan de cerca como un buscador, siempre lanzándome  _ bludgers _ . Su puntería también es buena. Estuvo cuatro o cinco años por delante de nosotros en Hogwarts. Es un Slytherin, de hecho.

Potter pide una jugada que hemos estado practicando. Los tres correremos por el campo al mismo ritmo, lanzando la  _ quaffle _ de un lado a otro, intentando engañar al guardián y a la defensa.

Justo antes de que me devuelvan la  _ quaffle _ , me giro hacia el golpeador que ha estado tras de mí.

Me pregunto si esto valdrá la pena ...

—¡Hey, Williams!

Él me mira furioso.

—Ahora sé por qué Flint no te mantuvo en el equipo. Tu puntería es una mierda.

Él me mira entrecerrando los ojos cuando suena el silbato. Me retiro, al centro de nuestra formación de buscadores. Potter hace un pase a Ginny Weasley por encima de mi, Weasley esquiva a una buscadora y me lanza un pase.

Veo a su hermano en los aros, mirándonos, esperando a ver si nos persiguen buscadores o bludgers. Esperando para ver quién tendrá la  _ quaffle _ una vez que estemos a buena distancia.

Vuelvo a lanzarle a Ginny Weasley, ella me la devuelve rápidamente y yo le hago un pase a Potter en el último minuto.

Escucho un silbido tras mi cabeza.

La  _ bludger _ de Williams.

Potter tira al aro correcto, Weasley la golpea, y yo me clavo, volteándome a tiempo para ver la  _ bludger _ que apuntaron a mi cabeza fallarle a Ron Weasley por muy poco, golpeando los aros y haciendo que la madera se astille, dispersándose por todas partes. 

Maldición. Eso estuvo cerca. Buen tiro, Williams.

Suena el silbato de Wood. Miro hacia la multitud y encuentro la mitad del estadio en pie.

La encuentro a ella de inmediato. Sentada con Katie Bell, con la boca abierta.

Me pregunto si ella estará preocupada por él.

Bajo hacia el pasto para tomar agua donde las alegres chicas que manejan la fuente, repartiendo vasos de papel.

—Casi no la cuentas.

Me giro, con un vaso de papel en los labios, y encuentro a Weasley. Sus ojos son duros mientras toma un vaso sin mirar a las chicas.

—Sí, una lástima lo del aro. —Levanto la vista y veo a Wood intentando juntar las piezas—. La puntería de Williams realmente necesita algo de trabajo. —Arrojo el vaso de papel en la bolsa de basura y camino hacia mi escoba.

—Si tan solo tus amigos pudieran verte ahora, Malfoy. —Él me sigue—. De rojo Gryffindor, jugando al lado de Harry Potter.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo verán en los periódicos, Weasley —gorjeo. Me giro para mirarlo. Él está cazándome, esperando el ataque.

—Lamento que no tengas a nadie apoyándote en las gradas. Para ver todos tus trucos elegantes —se burla.

—No lo sé —le digo, y mis ojos se dirigen a ella, donde nos observa a los dos—. Creo que estoy bastante bien representado hoy. —Lo miro y él está furioso.

_ Puedo hacer esto todo el día, Weasley _ .

Él se me acerca. Yo me mantengo firme.

— Creo que ya es hora de que busques una nueva librería, Malfoy.

Odio que todavía sea más alto que yo. Y él lo sabe.

—En realidad, me gusta bastante la librería Cornerstone. —Inclino mi cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué no tienes toda una biblioteca en casa?

—Sí. Y es  _ enorme _ .

Él capta la insinuación. Sus fosas nasales se dilatan.

—Estoy seguro de que no es tan grande.

—Oh, no, sí lo es. Pregúntale a Granger —le digo—. Ella ya la vio.

Sus ojos se oscurecen. Veo sus brazos ondular mientras él aprieta los puños.

_ Eso es, Weasley. Pégame. _

—Ya ha estado allí varias veces —continúo.

Él la mira con una rápida inclinación de la cabeza y vuelve a enfocarme.

— Mantente. Alejado. De. Ella. —Su voz es grave y hace un muy buen trabajo amenazando.

— ¿Por qué? —le digo yo con calma—.  Tú ya te has alejado lo suficiente por los dos.

Él me empuja.

Yo sonrío.

— Irlanda está muy lejos, Weasley. —Mi piel está zumbando—.  Sólo la mantenía caliente para ti.

Veo el golpe venir a una milla de distancia. Lo recibo con gusto.

Él me truena la mandíbula.

Gracias, Weasley.

Ahora es mi turno.

Mi cabeza gira hacia adelante y hacia atrás y lo ataco, golpeando hasta hacer que sus pies se levanten del piso, asegurándome de aterrizar con fuerza encima de él. Oigo el aire saliendo de sus pulmones, y me alejo lo suficiente como para que mi puño pueda aterrizar en su mandíbula. Él me empuja la cara y yo me pongo encima de él. No puedo ver otra cosa además de sus pecas y ojos azules y luego el cuerpo de ella debajo de él, pasando los dedos por su cabello, gimiéndole.

Él me golpea en el ojo con fuerza. Yo embisto su cabeza nuevamente con mi puño. Estoy a punto de aventarme hacia él para romperle la nariz, cuando dos brazos me jalan hacia atrás, y yo estoy inclinado, luchando por volver a él.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —La voz de Potter junto a mi oído me devuelve al campo de q _ uidditch _ , al pasto, a los uniformes.

Él me está arrastrando por los brazos. Puedo ver la sangre del labio partido de Weasley y casi sonrío. Él está listo para venir por mí, sin nadie que lo detenga. Me golpea en el estómago.

Mi visión es negra. Escucho gritos. No puedo respirar.

Mis brazos se liberan y caigo de rodillas. Entonces alguien está levantándome, arrojando mi brazo sobre su hombro y alejándome. Trastabillo para seguirles el ritmo.

Estamos en los vestidores antes de darme cuenta que fue Potter. Él está balbuceando disculpas respecto a no tener la intención de retener mis brazos, y no creer que él fuera a golpearme, e ir por algo de hielo.

—Lamento haber arruinado el juego —jadeo.

Levanto la vista, con la mitad de mi visión cerrada por la hinchazón. Él sacude su cabeza. 

—Ustedes dos en el mismo campo era una mala idea desde el principio.

—¿Tú y yo estamos bien? —le digo.

—Bueno, sí. Yo soy un santo.

Yo me río y me duele el estómago.

Ginny Weasley irrumpe por las puertas. Me preparo para otro ataque Weasley.

Ella me mira y se ríe, su mano se levanta para cubrir su boca.

—Bueno —dice ella—, ¿quién la tuvo más grande?

Ella se ríe, yo casi sonrío.

—Ginny... —se queja Potter, con el rostro retorcido en desagrado.

El resto de nuestro equipo llega. Reprogramaremos el partido.

Me disculpo con ellos. La mayoría se encogen de hombros.

Me ducho lentamente, haciendo una mueca cuando el agua golpea mi ojo. Cuando estoy vestido, Goldstein me entrega una crema para sanar el corte.

Potter me espera. Salimos y hay una pequeña multitud allí, pero luego ella está frente a mí, con los ojos en llamas.

— ¿Estás bien? —ella pregunta.

La veo observar mi cara, mis moretones. Más lástima de la Chica Dorada. Yo le frunzo el ceño.

— Estoy bien.

— Bien. —Ella asiente. Y me empuja, haciéndome tropezar más fuerte que cuando Weasley lo hizo. Choco contra la puerta del vestidor—.  ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Mis ojos están muy abiertos.

— ¿A mí?

—¡ Sí! ¿Por qué le estás dando a Skeeter más municiones? —Ella me empuja ¡de nuevo!—.  ¡Sabes que la fotografía de su  _ altercado  _ aparecerá en todos los periódicos de mañana!

No había pensado en Skeeter y su fotógrafo en todo este tiempo, pero, de pronto, están justo detrás de ella, tomándonos una fotografía.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la pelea tiene que ver contigo, Granger? —le frunzo el ceño, pero sus ojos están haciendo eso otra vez. Esa cosa del fuego.

— ¡ _ Por supuesto  _ que tiene que ver conmigo, porque ustedes nunca puedes dejar las cosas tranquilas! —Ella está jadeando, exhalando furiosamente y escupiéndome ácido en la cara.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Después de todo, ella no es tan importante como cree que es.

— Para tu información, he ansiado golpearlo desde el día en que lo conocí.

— Sí, y estoy segura de que lo que fuera que dijiste para hacerlo golpearte primero no tuvo nada que ver conmigo.  —Ella me pone los ojos en blanco—.  ¡Has estado hostigándolo todo el fin de semana!

Su voz está adquiriendo esa cualidad chillona. Esa que no es atractiva en absoluto.

— ¿Hostigándolo?  —Yo sonrío—.  Creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que quieres decir…

— Oh, Malfoy, por favor. ¿ _ Las mentas _ ?

Ella pone las manos en sus caderas y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

— Esas  _ son _ mis mentas favoritas, Granger. ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

— Y sabías que Ron estaría conmigo cuando llegó tu  _ regalo _ …

_ Ron estaría conmigo _ . Mi mandíbula se aprieta.

— Y, por cierto,  _ de nada _ por eso —le digo—.  ¿O aún no has podido descifrarlo?

Es como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente. Su mandíbula se desploma.

— ¿Qué no he podido descifrarlo? ¡ _ Por supuesto _ que lo hice! Incluso alguien tan bobalicona como tu  _ chica del martes _ podría haberlo deducido.

— Oh, tenía curiosidad, en vista de que no recibí ninguna tarjeta de agradecimiento…

— Pues  _ gracias _ , Malfoy, por llegar a  _ salvarme _ de mi ignorancia…

— De nuevo es Malfoy, ¿verdad?  —Observo cómo sus mejillas se encienden y sus ojos bailan sobre mi rostro—. Pensé que estábamos llegando a alguna parte, Granger.

— Sí, cuando te comportas como un absoluto  _ imbécil _ , es Malfoy —me susurra, todavía jadeando como si yo la estuviera haciendo correr un maratón.

— ¿Y cuándo es Draco? —digo arrastrando, mirándola con ojos cautelosos mientras ella resopla.

— ¡Cuando eres un absoluto  _ cabrón _ ! —Ella me empuja de nuevo, y casi la agarro por los brazos y la acerco a mi. La fulmino con la mirada y ella apunta mi cara con un dedo—.  No te  _ atrevas _ a convertirme en una mezquina de nuevo. 

— Yo no te he convertido en nada, Granger. Fue él —le dije. Siempre será mi culpa, ¿no?

— Si quieres golpearlo, golpéalo. No me uses a mí para hacer que te golpee primero

Bueno, ella tiene un punto.

Ella se marcha, incluso cuando Skeeter toma fotografías e intenta hacerle preguntas. Weasley acaba de regresar e intenta decirle algo. Al menos los dos caímos en desgracia. La observo alejarse, y respiro hondo, pero sin fuerza, observando sus caderas mientras ella avanza a trompicones por el pasto.

Me paso una mano por la cara, olvidando mi ojo, y hago una mueca.

Me giro para tomar mi bolsa, y Potter me está observando. Se sacude lo que fuera que había estado pensando, y me pasa mi bolsa, ayudándome a ponerla sobre mi hombro.

—Gracias —le digo. Me alejo, desapareciendo antes de que Skeeter pueda acorralarme.

Y voy a un bar.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente con una lechuza picoteando mi ventana. Mi cabeza se está partiendo y mi ojo está cerrado por la hinchazón.

Tomé una poción para dormir sin sueños a las 6:00 p.m. y ahora, doce horas después, finalmente estoy despertando. Mi madre puso una poción para el dolor y una crema correctora anoche en mi mesita auxiliar.

La lechuza picotea de nuevo.

Voy a mi ventana. El pájaro genérico entra.

Es una carta. La abro. Hay una página de  _ El Profeta _ y una pequeña nota. El periódico capta mi atención, y veo que es la fecha de hoy. Lo abro.

_ ¡LA LUCHA POR EL CORAZÓN DE HERMIONE GRANGER! _

_ por Rita Skeeter _

Es la portada. Ahí estoy, mandando a Weasley al piso. Como un animal.

La veo a ella en la fotografía, al borde del campo, gritando que nos detengamos. La veo empujándome contra los vestidores, mis ojos sedientos sobre ella.

En ninguna parte del periódico se menciona que Draco Malfoy está inaugurando una empresa de consultoría, convirtiéndose en un hombre independiente y saliendo de la sombra de su padre.

Jalo la pequeña nota. No está dirigida ni firmada, pero reconozco la caligrafía de mi padre.

_ Pensé que darías el anuncio el 1º de noviembre. _

Mi ojo bueno parpadea. Eso no es una pregunta. 

Es una acusación.

Ni una palabra suya durante semanas. Nada cuando publicaron las fotos de Fortescue. No hay seguimiento de nuestra discusión del mes pasado.

Los vociferadores que recibo a lo largo del día no me pesan tanto como esa oración.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

***BLOOPERS DE EDICIÓN***

.

*Línea original del fic*

_ —¿Quieres desayunar? —pregunta ella. _

_ Giro la cabeza para mirar el reloj de pedestal en la esquina.  _ _ Ya son las 5:00 a.m. _

**MEM:** Ay, no, ¡estuvo toda la noche despierto por ella!

**IG** : lo sé, estúpido adorable.

.

*Línea original del fic*

Estoy enfocando mi mente, intentando deshacerme de cualquier pensamiento errante que no trate sobre mi escoba, el viento o los aros.

Me pregunto si anoche ellos durmieron juntos. ¿Tan pronto después de Rolf Scamander?

**MEM:** Este weón no tiene ni la menor idea de que Hermione es virgen xd

**IG** :  Sí que sabe, pero le encanta torturarse a sí mismo.

.

*Línea original del fic*

La encuentro a ella de inmediato. Sentada con Katie Bell, con la boca abierta.

Me pregunto si ella estará preocupada por él.

**MEM:** En verdad, no ha dejado de mirarte a ti xd

**IG** :  Y ya se exhibió ante Katie jajajajajaja


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola a todas! Ya es viernes!!! y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que todo esté bien, ya me había acostumbrado a trabajar con Mary y la extraño mucho e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no cometer burradas jajajaja
> 
> Les agradezco mucho, como siempre, todo el apoyo que he recibido con esta traducción. Estamos a un capítulo de ir a la mitad! 
> 
> Bueno, ya me callo yo y las dejo con lo bueno: el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto chicas!

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 11

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 16 de noviembre de 1997 _

El fuego en la sala común está muriendo. Son casi las tres de la mañana y estoy pensando en avivarlo.

No he podido dormir en algunas semanas. Siento que la guerra se acerca. Su peso me mantiene despierto.

Sin embargo, no sé cuál es la excusa de Blaise.

Cabeceó hace una hora, sentado frente a mí, mientras leía su tarea de Historia de la Magia.

Él no ha sido seleccionado para ser mortífago. No tiene relaciones familiares que lo empujen hacia la guerra. Todo lo que tiene es a su madre y a su nuevo esposo, por el tiempo que dure.

Lo veo dormir y siento envidia.

La pared de la mazmorra se abre y aparece Theo Nott, moviéndose en silencio antes de descubrirme observándolo.

—¿Qué te mantiene despierto ahora? —dice, tomando nota de que Blaise está noqueado.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —canturreo—. ¿O debería preguntar “quién”?

Theo se detiene y, antes de permitirse sonrojarse, dice: 

—Una Hufflepuff. —Él sonríe, una sonrisa apretada—. Es una sangre pura, te lo aseguro.

Él se deja caer en una silla y yo decido no presionar más, a sabiendas de que el único Hufflepuff sangre pura en nuestro grado es Ernie Macmillan.

—¿Algo nuevo que reportar? —pregunta Theo. Mira alrededor de la habitación buscando entrometidos, aunque está claro que somos los únicos dos ocupantes conscientes de la sala común, y pregunta—: ¿Sabes algo de Potter desde que se infiltraron en el Ministerio?

Yo sacudo la cabeza.

—Padre no me ha dicho nada. 

Miro de nuevo la chimenea. Theo siempre intenta colarse en el meollo del asunto.

—Yo he escuchado algo interesante.

Volteo a verlo. Sus cejas están levantadas y está examinándose las cutículas.

Qué  marica de closet tan irritante. 

—¿Sí? —Yo muerdo el anzuelo.

Él mira alrededor de la habitación nuevamente, fijando los ojos en el durmiente Blaise, y luego de vuelta a mí.

—¿Has oído hablar de una subasta? —pregunta él.

Un año atrás, mi ojo se habría crispado.

Dos años atrás, habría inhalado profundamente y enfocado mis pensamientos para inventar una mentira.

—Sí —le digo—. He oído rumores.

Theo sonríe. 

—Estoy pensando en pedir una  _ sangre sucia _ para mi cumpleaños.

Él ríe.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—O a un Weasley —dice—. Hacer que limpie mi casa. Que lustre mis zapatos.

Estoy a punto de hacer un comentario respecto a que la mayoría de las opciones Weasley son hombres... lo que limitaría su funcionalidad para la mayoría de los chicos, cuando Blaise se me adelanta.

—Podrías hacer que uno de ellos trabaje para ti usando sólo un taparrabos, Theo —dice la voz amodorrada de Blaise. Él se sienta y se frota los ojos—. En verdad espero que subasten a los dos mayores. Son infinitamente más atractivos que el resto. —Él encuentra la energía para guiñarle el ojo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Su mandíbula se tensa. Sus ojos se lanzan hacia mí y luego vuelven a Blaise.

—Nada, Theo. Nada. —Blaise cierra su libro y estira los brazos sobre su cabeza—. Estoy seguro de que te referías a Ginny Weasley. A tenerla a ella como esclava y que te trajera las comidas a tu cama. 

Entonces, Blaise ya está al tanto de La Subasta. O, al menos, no le sorprende. Yo me concentro en el vacío mientras ellos discuten.

Theo hierve a fuego lento en su silla. 

—La chiquilla Weasley es demasiado cara. Tanto ella como Granger tienen un valor inicial de 10,000 cada una.

Las palabras de Dolohov se reafirman. 10,000 para empezar.

Me duele el estómago.

Y Blaise me mira. Luego de vuelta a Theo.

—¿Tanto?

—Sí —Theo pone mala cara—. Demasiado caro para un Weasley. Lo más probable es que llegue hasta 20,000. Es ridículo. Sólo porque es la novia de Potter.

Mis ojos están fijos en él. No me molesto en voltear hacia Blaise, él ya me está mirándome.

—¿Y qué hay de Granger, entonces? —pregunta Blaise. Se recuesta en su silla—. ¿En cuánto va la Chica Dorada?

—Probablemente en veinticinco, tal vez treinta. —Theo da un bostezo dramático. Ahora que no tiene toda mi atención, está listo para irse a la cama—. ¿Qué te pasa Blaise? No tienes los galeones para ellas.

—Tengo suficientes galeones. Y no tengo que preocuparme por que mi herencia esté ligada al día de mi boda, como algunos, Nott. —Blaise le da una sonrisa perezosa—. Además, Draco y yo podríamos compartir una.

Yo volteo a verlo. Sus ojos oscuros me están sonriendo, taladrándome.

—¿A quién le echaste el ojo, Draco —pregunta Theo.

—A nadie en particular —le digo—. Primero tendremos que ver a quiénes capturan los rapiñadores. —Me levanto, estirándome—. Caballeros. Me voy a la cama.

Theo luce como si yo acabara de robar su línea de salida y Blaise me mira como a una bola de cristal, encontrando todas las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Desciendo las escaleras, resignado a permanecer despierto en mi cama de doseles.

30,000. Más 5,000 si es virgen.

Ignoro los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle, cerrando las cortinas a mi alrededor.

No puedo confiar en la palabra de Theo, él no está tan bien conectado. Necesitaré investigar un poco más a fondo durante las vacaciones.

Y sólo espero que ella no haga nada estúpido mientras tanto.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes 2 de noviembre de 1999 _

Golpeo el pulgar contra la mesa mientras Katya se come su ensalada.

—¿Por qué nos reunimos sin cámaras, Draco? —pregunta ella.

La observo. Ella mastica en silencio, sus labios presionados de una manera delicada.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo de nuevo —le digo—. Respecto al afecto en público. 

Ella parpadea y toma un sorbo de su vaso de agua. 

—¿De nuevo? —Ella levanta las cejas—. He recibido  _ cartas de odio _ por haber roto el corazón de Hermione Granger en nuestra  _ última _ farsa. Recibí cartas de parientes lejanos, abriéndose camino hacia la lista de invitados de nuestra boda. 

Ella sonríe alegremente. Yo la miro sin comprender.

Ella voltea hacia su ensalada. 

—¿Qué dijo tu padre?

Yo reacomodo mi servilleta.

—Nada. —Empujo mi tenedor de vuelta a su lugar—. No dijo una sola palabra.

La miro y siento que es una de las pocas personas en mi vida que entiende lo que eso significa. Ella respira hondo. El aire circula entre nosotros.

Yo continúo: 

—Necesito distanciarme lo máximo posible del artículo de ayer. Del intrincado triángulo amoroso que Skeeter se ha inventado. —Mi lengua barre mis dientes—. Es infantil, en realidad. Y estoy tratando de presentarme a mí mismo como un adulto responsable.

—¿Y crees que los adultos responsables se abrazan entre sí para que las cámaras los capten? —Ella me sonríe.

—Creo que formalizar con una mujer es algo responsable. Una elección madura. —Compruebo su reacción.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás formalizando con la mujer correcta? —dice ella, guiñándome un ojo. Yo inhalo—. Entre más coquetees con Hermione Granger, más cambiará la opinión pública...

—Si no te sientes cómoda, lo entiendo. Podemos seguir viéndonos sólo para cenar.

Es muy abrupto. No debí haberme precipitado. Tomo un largo sorbo de vino, evitando sus ojos.

—Déjame consultarlo con Andrei. Te informaré mañana.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 5 de noviembre de 1999 _

Estoy pensando en Pansy, en realidad.

Mis dedos se enroscan alrededor de la cadera de Katya, mi otra mano acaricia su brazo.

Estoy pensando en Pansy y en cómo realmente le debo alguna clase de disculpa.

Katya me sonríe antes de juntar mis labios contra los suyos. Ella arrastra sus manos hacia mi pecho y hacia mi cabello, presionando su cuerpo contra mí, y estoy pensando en lo mucho que desearía no haber engañado a Pansy de esta forma. Haciéndola posar.

Sólo que esta vez es para una cámara y no para una prefecta de cabello voluminoso.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 6 de noviembre de 1999 _

Es una mañana difícil en el Campo Hodgley. Ginny Weasley ha sido ascendida en las Holyhead Harpies, por lo que se retirará de la liga de  _ quidditch _ del Ministerio. Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con cierto cuestionamiento respecto a si los Weasley-que-no-trabajan-para-el-Ministerio deberían ser admitidos a jugar en la liga de  _ quidditch _ del Ministerio.

No es que yo sepa nada sobre esa carta anónima.

Goldstein quiere jugar como cazador en su ausencia. Él es una mierda.

Estoy viendo a Turpin, nuestro otro golpeador, intentando entrenar a una bruja de treinta años del Departamento de Investigación sin absolutamente ninguna fuerza en la parte superior de su cuerpo para golpear una bludger con el bate. Ella es rápida en su escoba, claramente una excelente buscadora, y me pregunto si debería cambiar de puesto con ella y dejarla jugar como cazadora sólo para poder golpear algunas cosas los fines de semana. 

Ella golpea la bludger directamente hacia mí, como si estuviera escuchando mis quejas. Yo me agacho.

Ella sonríe.

_ Touché. _

Potter claramente se está poniendo nervioso por la calidad de su equipo. También yo me iré en un mes. Una parte de mí no puede esperar por salir del Ministerio y sus inútiles rivalidades interdepartamentales, y la otra disfruta la competencia, como en Hogwarts.

Él está garabateando en un cuaderno de jugadas y ejercicios cuando yo me encamino a las duchas. Ni siquiera me molesto en secarme el cabello en mi prisa por marcharme rápidamente antes de que él me arrincone y me cuente sus estrategias defensivas.

Me aparezco en la colina fuera de las puertas de la Mansión, sintiendo el viento  agitar el cabello mojado cerca de mis oídos. Dejo caer mis cosas en la entrada, metiendo mi  valija y la escoba en el rincón donde guardamos los abrigos en las fiestas. Estoy hambriento, así que me dirijo a la cocina.

Al final del pasillo puedo escuchar la voz de mi madre desde la biblioteca. ¿Está hablando con su elfina? Quizás tenga compañía, pero es muy temprano para invitados. Debería informarle que estoy en casa.

Estoy a pasos de las puertas de la biblioteca cuando estas se abren de golpe y Hermione Granger sale disparada a través de ellas, deteniéndose para mirar el busto de mi padre, antes de que sus pies la lleven directamente hacia mi pecho. Mi aliento me abandona.

Sus ojos están muy abiertos y húmedos. ¿Mi madre la ha hecho llorar? Ella está jadeando.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Mis manos cosquillean por tocarla, mantenerla quieta. Acariciar sus brazos hasta llegar a sus dedos.

— Yo… Draco, lo siento, siento mucho todo esto. Yo… yo jamás quise que esto pasara. —dice ella. Se da vuelta y corre hasta la chimenea. Su cabello está trenzado otra vez.

Mi cuello todavía está caliente por el sonido de mi nombre. Me doy vuelta para ver a mi madre, en la biblioteca, junto al gabinete de licores.

— Bueno, Draco  —susurra, agitando un vaso de ginebra—.  Tu padre se las arregló para arruinarlo todo.

La observo llevarse el vaso a la boca y mi cerebro se ajusta a lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Padre? —El calor me abandona. Siento arena en mi garganta—. ¿Qué tiene él que ver con ella?

Ella se sirve otro trago. Una rareza. Lo bebe y se gira hacia la ventana.

—Ella fue a verlo hoy.

Mis costillas se tensan. 

—¿Qué? —le gruño.

Ella sacude la cabeza. 

—Juzgué mal…

Y yo estoy corriendo. Sigo su camino hacia las chimeneas. Tal vez todavía esté buscando el polvo flu, pero el pasillo está vacío. La puerta principal está entreabierta y yo la abro, y encuentro una pequeña figura alejándose de la Mansión, con el cabello revuelto y escapándose de la trenza mientras abre las puertas de hierro.

La observo detenerse, intentar desaparecer y luego continuar corriendo. Yo bajo a trompicones las escaleras frontales, entro en los jardines y corro por el sendero. Ella sube hacia la cima de la colina y, cuando yo llego a las puertas de hierro, ella hace otro intento y desaparece. Yo me apoyo en las puertas, jadeando. 

_ Padre… _

Hay innumerables formas en las que Lucius podría hacerla llorar. Pero la  _ mejor _ manera...

Subo el camino, empujo la puerta principal y marcho hacia la biblioteca. Madre todavía está en la ventana.

—Arreglaré esto Draco —le dice a su vaso.

—No harás tal cosa —siseo. Sus labios se fruncen y bebe un trago—. ¿Cuál era tu plan maestro, madre?

Observo su largo cuello moverse mientras traga, aún mirando por la ventana.

—Él me prometió mantenerse fuera del camino, permitir que tu negocio avance y no interferir más con tus finanzas. Siempre y cuando pudiera conocerla.

Yo me río. Y lo hago cruelmente a propósito. 

—Has perdido tu toque, madre. —Ella cambia el peso de su cuerpo—. Yo ya tenía mi trato con él. Tenía las cosas bajo control —escupo.

—Lo sé, Draco —dice—. Quería quitarte esa carga, eso es todo. —Ella se lleva la mano a su mejilla, refrescando su piel acalorada.

—Qué dijo ella.

Madre entrecierra los ojos hacia los jardines, su mano se gira, sus dedos ascienden a sus labios. 

—La presioné. Fue demasiado. —Ella está pensando en voz alta, no me habla a mi.

—Madre.

—Y el anillo fue demasiado... —susurra.

—¡Madre! —Yo todavía estoy de pie en la puerta de la biblioteca y ella todavía está en la ventana, hay toda la habitación entre nosotros. Ella me mira.

—Ella dejó en claro que ustedes dos no están en una relación.

La miro compadecerse de mí. Mujer ingenua y tonta. Eso es un hecho, no una sentencia de muerte.

—Y dejó en claro que nunca lo estarán.

Mi ojo se crispa.

Mi piel está tensa. Mi mente…

Elijo ladrillos amarillos, colocando el mortero con una pequeña herramienta manual. La primera fila es fácil. La coloco en una esquina y apilo los ladrillos hasta que no puedo ver más sus rizos. 

Mi madre me mira y tuerce los labios.

Es más fácil mirar los hechos ahora. Ahora que ella está escondida detrás de un apresurado muro de ladrillos amarillos.

Ella lo sabe.

Él le dijo cuánto la deseaba. Cómo la habría mantenido cautiva.

Él le dijo la verdad sobre La Subasta.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves 1 de enero de 1998 _

Mi abuela le heredó sus ojos a todas sus hijas. Pero su cabello y su nariz se los heredó a Bellatrix.

Ahora que he conocido a mi tía, me sorprende verla tan representada en esta mujer mayor a la que he estado visitando dos veces al año durante toda mi vida.

—Draco, cariño. —Mi abuela comienza a ponerse de pie.

—No es necesario,  _ ma chérie _ . —Me acerco a ella y la guío para que se siente. Ella me sonríe. Su único nieto. Su único nieto, si no contamos a...

—Me alegra que estés aquí. —Ella me acaricia el cabello hacia atrás—. Ya está muy largo. —Me mueve la nariz como solía hacerlo.

—Lamento que no pudiéramos vernos en Navidad —digo, tomando asiento frente a ella en el salón—. Ha sido... —Pienso en el Señor Tenebroso, deslizándose por mis pasillos y en los mortífagos comiéndose mi comida.

—Inconveniente —termina ella por mí. Está frunciendo el ceño hacia su taza de té, y espero que esté dirigido a las cucarachas que pululan por la mansión, y no a su familia. Haría esto infinitamente más fácil.

—Sí —le digo—. Extraño un poco la libertad que solía tener... —Compruebo sus ojos, esperando que estuvieran recriminándome por hablar mal de los planes del Señor Tenebroso—. Pero, estoy intentando ajustarme a los cambios.

Ella frunce los labios, igual que hace mi madre, y asiente sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo se está adaptando tu padre? —Ella bebe su té, mirándome—. Lamenté escuchar que tú y tu madre tuvieron que estar sin él todo ese tiempo.

No: "lamente que hubiera sido encarcelado injustamente" o "lamenté escuchar que le falló al Señor Tenebroso". Se lamenta por mí y por mi madre.

—Yo estaba en la escuela, pero madre estaba sola, lo sé. Creo que apreciaba mucho tus cartas y el tiempo que podía pasar contigo, aunque fuera breve.

Su elfo doméstico me ofrece una bandeja de bollos. Mis favoritos están ahí. Tomo uno, pero mi estómago está rugiendo.

—Me he vuelto más cercano con Bellatrix —le digo, probando. Ella me mira con ojos firmes—. He aprendido mucho de ella.

Un pequeño músculo en su mandíbula se contrae.

—Dile que le mando saludos —dice ella. Y bebe su té.

Intrigante. Y útil.

Ella me mira. Sabiendo que estoy a la mitad de un monólogo y todavía no he llegado al clímax.

Así que  voy directo al grano .

—Mientras estuve en la escuela el año pasado, Nymphadora estuvo allí. Como seguridad. —Miro hacia arriba y su rostro no trasluce nada. La delgada piel alrededor de sus ojos no se mueve—. No llegué a conocerla, por supuesto, pero... nos vimos.

Ella pone su taza de té sobre su platillo y se limpia los labios.

Yo rompo una esquina de mi bollo, preparándome para el siguiente paso.

—Ella está embarazada, sabes —me dice.

Yo alzo la vista. Mi abuela se está sirviendo otra taza de té. Ella no me mira a los ojos.

¿Los mortífagos lo saben? ¿Esto es de conocimiento público? ¿Es información valiosa? Mis ojos descienden al pedazo de bollo entre mis dedos.

¿Cómo lo sabe la abuela? La miro a los ojos. Están sobre mi.

¿Cómo sabría ella, a menos que lo hubiera escuchado de...?

—Esa es una noticia maravillosa. —Yo sonrío. Ella asiente.

La abuela Druella y yo solíamos jugar un juego cuando yo tenía seis o siete años. Cada vez que quería más dulces después de la cena, u otra porción de pastel, ella miraba directamente a mi madre a los ojos, comenzando una extraña conversación sobre jardinería, o sobre el Ministro de Magia alemán, y apartaba los ojos de mi madre del pastel o del frasco de dulces hasta que yo estuviera a salvo para deslizarme y tomar lo que quería. Incluso lo intentamos cuando yo tenía trece años, mientras jugaba a las cartas con mi padre. Le saqué cincuenta galeones esa noche.

No es hasta este preciso momento que me pregunto si será Legeremancia.

Trago saliva y hago algo que no había hecho a propósito desde que tuve mi varita apuntando a un débil mago de cabello gris, aferrándome al costado de la Torre de Astronomía, bajando, bajando… bajando mis muros.

_ Tengo miedo, abuela. _

Ella parpadea. Y me envía un pensamiento, tal y como lo hace Severus.

_ Por supuesto que sí, mi querido niño. _

Mi garganta se ahoga en un jadeo, gorgoteando. Me arden los ojos.

Tengo que apartarme de su mirada. Miro mi bollo, desmenuzado en mi mano.

—Draco —canturrea ella. Yo levanto los ojos, húmedos y borrosos—. ¿Está tu madre a salvo?

—Por ahora —respondo—. No tengo motivos para temer por su seguridad inmediata. Siempre ha sido una anfitriona amable. —Tomo mi taza de té, oigo el repiqueteo del platillo.

Bebo un sorbo, intentando controlarme. La miro.

_ No es por nosotros que tengo miedo. Hay alguien a quien yo... _

Incluso en la privacidad de mi propia mente, no puedo decirlo. Hay un joyero sin abrir en su esquina.

Pienso en Greyback, Yaxley y Dolohov atravesando una puerta principal en una calle tranquila, con las varitas listas.

Yo parpadeo. Ella asiente. Lo ha visto.

_ Ella es nacida de muggles. _

La abuela inclina la cabeza, no esperaba esto. Siento el susurro de su mente buscándola.

Yo me cierro, construyendo de golpe un muro, empujándola fuera. 

Ella mira hacia su té a modo de disculpa. Yo me paso la mano por el cabello, despeinándome.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy, Draco?

Yo tranquilizo mi corazón acelerado y digo: 

—Puede llegar un momento, en el futuro, en el que necesite apoyo económico. —La miro—. Y me preguntaba si podría acudir a ti.

Ella me estudia.

—Sabes que siempre cuidaré de ti, Draco —dice ella—. Pero solicitar una suma considerable a un miembro de la familia, después de haber cumplido diecisiete años... —Me mira de reojo, sus fríos ojos azules intentan descifrarme—. Bueno, debido a la magia antigua, te haría perder tu derecho a una herencia…

—Soy consciente de ello.

Sus cejas se levantan. 

—¿Cuánto crees que necesitarás?

—Aproximadamente 35,000 galeones.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 7 de noviembre de 1999 _

Ella no viene al trabajo el sábado ni el domingo. Me paso por Cornerstone los dos días. Morty me dice que está enferma. El sábado compro un libro para no parecer demasiado desesperado. El domingo, ni me molesto.

Puedo verlo todo en mi cabeza.

_ Señorita Granger. Muy amable de su parte al pasar por aquí. _

_ Señor Malfoy. Me sorprendió mucho su invitación. _

Recorro el tráfico dominical del Callejón Diagon, chocando hombros con la gente.

_ Pensé que debía conocerla en persona. Mi esposa tiene la impresión de que usted y mi hijo están en una relación… _

No, no. Él se burlaría de ella, alargándolo. 

_ Pensé que ya era hora de que nos conociéramos oficialmente. Narcissa le tiene mucho cariño. _

Entro en el Caldero Chorreante, dejándome caer sobre un taburete.

_ Yo la aprecio mucho. _

_ Y mi hijo también le tiene mucho cariño. _

_ Oh, eso no puede ser cierto. Él realmente no me soporta, señor Malfoy. _

Ya llevo dos whiskys de fuego. Pido un tercero.

_ Tonterías. Ha estado enamorado de usted durante años. Es muy obsesivo al respecto, a decir verdad. _

Tom me detiene antes de mi cuarto whisky. Intento pagar el doble para negociar la oportunidad de uno más. Él me echa.

_ No sé a qué se refiere, señor Malfoy. _

_ ¿No lo sabe? Hasta dónde habría llegado él para obtenerla, ¿y usted no lo sabe? _

Trastabillo hacia el Londres muggle. Esto es mejor, aquí nadie me conoce. Nadie sabe lo que habría hecho.

_ ¿Obtenerme? _

_ Seguramente ha oído hablar de La Subasta, señorita Granger. Una habitación fue construida en la Mansión, sólo para usted, antes de que la guerra terminara. Usted habría dormido en una habitación contigua a la suya, encerrada en su bonita jaula para siempre.  _

Un bar muggle aparece frente a mí y, afortunadamente, tengo suficiente dinero muggle para beber un último trago. Pido un whisky de fuego y el hombre tras la barra alza una ceja.

_ Su hijo me habló de una subasta, pero no era así. Me dijo que él me habría vendido. _

_ Oh, no, señorita Granger. La habría conservado sólo para él. Y algunos años después, se habría casado con una joven sangre pura y la habría mantenido a usted al margen, como la común prostituta que es. _

Alguien intenta hablar conmigo en el bar muggle y yo lo ignoro.

_ Lo único que me da curiosidad, señorita Granger, es cuánto tiempo habría podido mantener él sus manos lejos de usted. Durmiendo justo al lado suyo. Tentándolo. Después de todo, tendría que obtener ganancias por su inversión. _

Dejo caer mi dinero en la barra y me tambaleo hacia la luz del sol. Hay automóviles muggles por todas partes y yo sólo desearía poder desaparecer.

_ Así que, señorita Granger, ahora podrá comprender por qué tengo tanta curiosidad respecto a su actual relación con mi hijo. Narcissa ha sugerido que ustedes están involucrados y, debo admitir que, siempre pensé que usted tenía estándares más altos. _

_ Nosotros no estamos en una relación. Y nunca lo estaremos. _

Estoy en un callejón. Estoy hiperventilándome, apoyado contra unos contenedores de basura y dejando que el whisky de fuego abandone mi cuerpo. Me duele la cabeza y no puedo abrir los ojos.

Si me escindo, que así sea. Necesito salir de aquí.

Saco mi varita y me desaparezco en dirección a casa. Dejando atrás mis zapatos.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 8 de noviembre de 1999 _

Mi artículo de  _ El Profeta _ sale el lunes. Es exactamente como Skeeter lo habría impreso la semana pasada. No se habla de Hermione Granger ni de Ron Weasley. Ni de cualquier intoxicación pública ayer.

Le echo una ojeada antes de dirigirme a la oficina.

La gente me sonríe. Me felicitan. Hoy no recibo vociferadores, aunque sí algunos currículums que me hacen reír.

Potter me observa cuando llego a mi escritorio. Como si tuviera algo que decirme. Como si estuviera ansioso por preguntarme algo. O tal vez golpearme.

Aceptaría cualquiera de las dos cosas.

Unas horas después me dirijo a los tribunales. Jugson. He tenido interacciones limitadas con él, pero no hay forma alguna de que él estuviera bajo un  _ Imperius _ .

Debí haber tomado una poción pimentónica. Probablemente la resaca se me nota tanto como la siento. 

Estoy apoyándome contra la pared del ascensor cuando éste baja la velocidad y se detiene en el cuarto piso. Levanto los ojos para encontrarla al otro lado de un precipicio, mirándome.

Yo espero. Espero que ella me golpee de nuevo, que me escupa. 

Ella entra en el ascensor y se para a mi lado.

Espero a que ella me sisee, o me pida que me largue en el siguiente piso.

— Buenos días .

Yo parpadeo.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede saludarme?

Estoy abriendo la boca para desearle buenos días cuando O'Connor se une a nosotros en el quinto piso. Él  empieza a halar hasta por los codos . Me felicita por el artículo. Cuenta una anécdota sobre sus deseos de abandonar el Ministerio. Siento que está a punto de comenzar a enumerar sus habilidades especiales cuando el ascensor aminora la marcha en el Atrio, y él comienza a salir.

Ella también irá a los tribunales. Por Jugson.

Estamos solos en el ascensor otra vez. ¿Será demasiado tarde para decir buenos días?

— Realmente fue un excelente artículo .  Skeeter hizo un trabajo maravilloso al presentar  _ Malfoy Consulting Group _ al mundo mágico.

La estoy mirando, esperando. 

— Gracias.

— Y felicitaciones por  _ Corazón de Bruja _ . —Ella se ríe. Ella tiene tan mala impresión de la revista que apenas y llega a parecer cumplido. 

La sigo fuera del ascensor, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para ella. Todo lo que puedo escuchar es el chasquido de sus zapatos contra el piso. Ella se detiene contra la pared en la que yo me apoyo. Es mucho mejor así. Así no tengo que mirarla.

Pero aún puedo girar la cabeza y observarla. Ella me evita, con los ojos fijos en el piso de piedra.

— No estabas en Cornerstone ayer —susurro, el sonido es fuerte en el pequeño pasillo.

Ella contiene la respiración. Espero a que su pecho descienda al exhalar y no lo hace.

— No, estaba enferma. —Ella no me mira—.  ¿Morty pudo ayudarte?

No estaba en Cornerstone por Morty. O por libros. Estaba allí por ti.

Me giro para mirarla. Tengo que saber el daño. Tengo que empezar a remediarlo.

— Escuché que fuiste a ver a mi padre.

Ella finalmente exhala.

— Así es —dice ella—.  Fue muy amable al querer reunirse conmigo.

Yo la miro y espero. Y nada. Eso es todo lo que siente que me debe. 

Me trueno los nudillos. Aparto el cabello de mi cara.

Tal vez  _ sí _ sea todo lo que me debe.

— ¿Y fue una reunión agradable?

Ella no me mira. Como si volviéramos a empezar desde el principio. Como si tuviera que convencerla de que soy digno de sus ojos.

— Perfectamente agradable .  Nunca llegué a conocerlo en realidad. —Su rostro se gira hacia el mío, finalmente encuentra mi mirada, sólo para decir—:  Te pareces mucho a él.

Me golpea como una bofetada en la mejilla. Siento que los músculos de mi rostro reaccionan de ese modo.

Mi pecho se enfría y creo que es momento de alejarme, pero veo de reojo una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Ella quiere lastimarme. Ella quiere dar un puñetazo.

Me acerco a ella, antes de que pueda apartar la vista de mí.

— De haber sabido sobre esa reunión, la habría detenido.

Nunca quise que lo supieras; que supieras lo que soy.

— A mi madre le gusta meterse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia. Te pido una disculpa por haber quedado atrapada en sus enredos.

Te prometo que jamás te habría tocado. Me habría cortado el brazo antes de tocarte.

— No sé qué fue lo que te dijo mi padre, pero…

— ¿Por qué está tu sangre en las paredes de mi sala? —dice ella.

Y mi mente se queda en blanco.

¿Eso? ¿ _ Eso _ es lo que le dijo mi padre?

Intento responder y no emito ningún sonido.

No tenía idea de que mi padre sabía sobre el mensaje de Yaxley en la pared de su casa.

¿Y él se lo contó?

¿Para demostrarle que soy un monstruo?

¿O…?

— ¿Señorita Granger? —El hombre robusto asomó la cabeza por la puerta. — ¿Está lista?

— Muy lista.

Ella se aleja de mí, sintiendo que ha ganado. Pero a mí nadie me informó el nombre del juego.

Ella quería lastimarme.

Pero aún así me dio los buenos días.

Y ella salió corriendo de mi casa, disculpándose conmigo.

_ Draco, lo siento, siento mucho todo esto. Yo jamás quise que esto pasara. _

La puerta de roble se cierra tras ella y estoy solo en el pasillo.

Tal vez no le contó sobre _ La Subasta  _ después de todo.

Tal vez fue algo mucho peor que eso.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Buenos días chicas! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y el apoyo, de verdad, no puedo agradecérselos lo suficiente. Espero que tengan un hermoso fin de semana… 

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 12

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves 13 de junio de 1996 _

Me duele el cuello por todas las veces que he asentido en acuerdo.

Umbridge me encontró escabulléndome en las cocinas, así que la convencí de que iba en camino a buscarla para discutir con ella algunas de mis sospechas. Sospechas sobre los Gryffindor, principalmente.

Ella ha estado monologando desde entonces. Yo asiento nuevamente, canturreando un “ajá” en acuerdo. 

—Muy bien —le digo—. Y podría apostar que mi padre apoyará completamente ese decreto.

Ella me mira, con sus pequeños ojos brillando, y un traqueteo por el pasillo llama nuestra atención.

Filch viene corriendo hacia nosotros con las rodillas subiendo hasta su pecho, como siempre.

—El poltergeist está jugando con los telescopios de la escuela. ¡Embarrándolos de tinta! —Los ojos de Filch están saliéndose de sus órbitas—. ¡Ya estoy en eso, directora!

—Suma inquisidora —lo corrige ella y suelta una risita.

—¡Suma inquisidora! —Él hace un saludo y se aleja. Una vez que está fuera de nuestro campo visual, rumbo a las escaleras que conducen a la torre de Astronomía, yo me giro hacia ella.

—Como estaba diciéndole. —Me echo el cabello hacia atrás y ella se aclara la garganta—. Mi padre está muy impresionado con todo el trabajo que ha hecho este año aquí, señora. Y una vez que termine el ciclo escolar, espero que usted pueda visitarnos en la Mansión para que lo conozca.

Los ojos de Umbridge brillan, como si acabara de ofrecerle el mejor corte de carne.

—¡Umbridge! es decir, ¡directora! —Weasley se detiene frente a nosotros.

—Suma Inquisidora —dice ella.

—Sí, Suma Inquisidora, o... sí...

Él dirige sus ojos hacia mí antes de regresar la vista hacia la direct… Suma Inquisidora. 

—¿Señor Weasley? —Su remilgada voz taladra mis oídos.

—¡Se trata de Peeves! —Él apunta—. En el aula de Transformaciones… ¡está destrozándolo todo!

Umbridge no se mueve. 

—¿Peeves, dices?

—¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que ir allá! —Weasley comienza a avanzar hacia el pasillo que conduce a Transformaciones.

Yo le estrecho los ojos. Él me regresa la mirada.

—Señor Weasley. —La voz de Umbridge es aguda—. ¿Cómo es que usted sabe que Peeves está en el aula de Transformaciones, si acaba de llegar desde la dirección opuesta?

Weasley parpadea. Qué idiota.

—Bueno, las travesuras viajan tan rápido aquí —intenta.

Umbridge lo fulmina con la mirada.

De pronto, se escucha el sonido de una docena de gatos maullando. Yo salto, levantando los pies como si evitara pisar ratones. Pero no hay gatos aquí. Weasley está haciendo lo mismo que yo, pero Umbridge simplemente mira su varita, desde donde proviene el ruido. Su rostro palidece. Ella mira a Weasley.

—¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Weasley vuela de su bolsillo hacia el pequeño puño de Umbridge. Unas cuerdas explotan desde la punta de su varita para envolverlo por la cintura. Su pecosa y ancha cara parece asustada.

Yo observo extasiado cómo ella avanza hacia él.

—Señor Malfoy —dice Umbridge, entregándome la varita de Weasley—. Por favor, busque al resto del Escuadrón Inquisitorial y reúnanse conmigo en mi oficina.

Ella agarra a Weasley por el cabello y lo obliga a seguirla por el pasillo.

Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Me apresuro hacia el Gran Comedor, les silbo a Crabbe y Goyle y, segundos después, tengo a toda la manada avanzando conmigo por el pasillo, suplicando que les cuente la historia.

Ginny Weasley y Lunática Lovegood están creando algún tipo de distracción. Conservo a un par de chicos del equipo y le pido al resto que capturen a las chiquillas.

Umbridge acaba de llegar a su oficina por un lado al tiempo que nosotros llegamos por el otro, ella todavía está arrastrando a Weasley por el cabello. Ella lo empuja al suelo y me saluda con la cabeza justo antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina.

Estoy justo detrás de ella cuando susurra "¡Expelliarmus!" y la varita de Granger cae al piso. Ella gira en estado de shock y yo ya estoy allí, empujándola de espaldas contra la pared. Mi mano captura su boca, con la palma extendida sobre sus labios abiertos, y la fuerza de todo lo que está pasando me proyecta bruscamente contra ella, con mi rostro respirando su aliento.

Mi corazón está desbocado. Sólo puedo imaginar a Umbridge acercándose sigilosamente a Potter. Giro el delgado cuerpo de Granger, jalándola de espaldas contra mí otra vez. Esta vez mi brazo se desliza alrededor de su cintura. Su aliento en mi mano.

Umbridge alcanza la parte posterior de la cabeza de Potter.

Y se siente como si estuviera obteniendo todo lo que siempre he deseado. Hay una directora que realmente me respeta. Potter está a punto de obtener lo que se merece. Y ella está entre mis brazos.

Ella trata de patear y la jalo de nuevo hacia mí, mi brazo se enrolla aún más alrededor de su vientre y no puedo contener mis dedos mientras estos se estiran, intentando tocar más. Ella se siente tan suave contra mí. Está temblando y yo suspiro contra su cabello, inhalando e intentando ubicar el más delicioso de los aromas. Es su champú, o su perfume, o ella, y está presionada contra mí. Puedo sentir su espalda contra mi ingle, sus huesos de la cadera bajo mis dedos y su cuello está perfectamente inclinado como para presionar mi boca bajo su oreja si lo deseo. 

Ella está jadeando contra mi mano en busca de aire y me descubro a mi mismo girando mi rostro hacia el suyo, a punto de presionarlo contra su sien, cuando Potter le grita a la mano de Umbridge que tira hacia atrás de su cabello, sacándolo de la chimenea.

Esto es muy peligroso. Mi sangre palpitante me distrae. Puedo sentir sus costillas expandiéndose contra las mías y yo estoy absorbiendo su aroma, sintiendo su cabello cosquillear en mi cuello.

Quiero presionarla de nuevo contra la pared. Dejarla sentirme. 

Me concentro en los ladrillos, construyendo un muro descuidado. Parpadeo y, cuando la varita de Potter vuela por el aire, yo la aparto a ella lejos de mí, entregándosela a Bulstrode para que la vigile.

Siento alguna clase de victoria, aún cuando Umbridge rechaza mi ayuda en el bosque. La sensación de éxito no se desvanece a pesar de que los Gryffindor nos dominan, ni cuando escuchamos sobre la batalla en el Ministerio. No es hasta más tarde esa noche, cuando los aurores llegan por mi padre, que finalmente me pregunto qué creí haber ganado.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes 9 de noviembre de 1999 _

Ella se ve más ligera. Tal vez lo estoy imaginando, pero en comparación con el peso que yo cargo en mi penoso andar, ella parece flotar.

Ella cruza la mirada conmigo en los ascensores el martes y voltea hacia otro lado. Como si yo no existiera.

Ella está frente a mí en la fila de la cafetería el miércoles y finge no darse cuenta.

El jueves, de camino a casa, ella cruza el Atrio llevando una pila de documentos y algunos de sus papeles se alejan flotando. Antes de que ella pueda tomar su varita para juntarlos, yo los reúno y los coloco encima. Ella mantiene su rostro apartado de mí mientras murmura un agradecimiento y avanza a través de la chimenea sin decir una palabra más.

Ella pasa de nuevo a mi lado en el Atrio el viernes y la veo observando los círculos bajo mis ojos y mi cabello sin lavar y, antes de sentir el rubor de la vergüenza, ella se da la vuelta.

El sábado, decido enfocarme en otra cosa. Me reúno con un administrador de propiedades después del  _ quidditch _ y él me muestra algunos lugares que podrían expandirse y ocultarse mágicamente. Me reconoce como el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y no pregunta cuál es mi rango de precios.

Cuando llego a casa paso por la biblioteca de mi madre. Ella está leyendo una carta, la dobla en cuanto me ve.

—¿Qué es eso? —Asiento con la cabeza hacia la carta.

Madre respira hondo y dice: 

—Es de la librería Cornerstone. Ya llegó algo que había ordenado por anticipado. —Ella nivela sus ojos conmigo y yo arrastro mis pies—. ¿Tienes alguna reunión mañana en el Callejón Diagon?

—No —le espeto—. Ni quiero tener ninguna.

Ella asiente lentamente. 

—Entonces, ¿tal vez debería recogerlo yo?

Ella me ha observado durante esta semana. Me ha visto sin bañar, sin dormir, sin comer. Ella no me ha dicho nada, aún molesta por nuestra discusión.

—¿No tienen servicio de entregass en Cornerstone? —le digo. Sus labios se tuercen—. Creo que sería mejor si nuestra relación con la librería Cornerstone se mantiene estrictamente profesional.

Ella levanta una ceja hacia mí. 

—Como desees.

Me doy la vuelta y subo las escaleras. Descorcho una poción para dormir sin sueños y me tiro sobre la cama, completamente vestido.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 15 de noviembre de 1999 _

Robards me entrega un caso a primera hora el lunes y es la distracción perfecta.

Se reune conmigo al mediodía y le hago saber que el progreso es lento.

—Puedo ver si Mathilda está dispuesta a prestarnos a Granger —dice, y mis ojos se dirigen a él—. Ustedes dos trabajaron muy bien juntos en el otro...

—No, está bien —lo interrumpo, apartándome el cabello de la cara—. Aquí tengo todo bajo control. Tal vez mañana.

Yo esbozo una sonrisa tensa. Él la devuelve.

—Si estás seguro...

—Completamente —le digo.

A la mañana siguiente, Granger llama a la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

Me había olvidado de ella por cuarenta y tres minutos en total. Fue relajante y vacío.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y me doy cuenta de que tengo una pluma metida entre los dientes como un idiota.

— Robards me mandó llamar  —me explica.

— Le dije que lo tenía bajo control. —Esta es una batalla perdida.

— Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí.

Ella se mueve por la habitación, coloca sus cosas y, con un esfuerzo lento, se acerca a mí. Me aparto para que ella no tenga que estar en mi espacio personal. Me aclaro la garganta.

—Hemos realizado algunos arrestos en el Callejón Diagon durante el mes pasado —empiezo—, y aunque los crímenes son diferentes, cuatro de los magos detenidos han llevado runas encima.

Me lanzo a la larga historia, la logística, los sospechosos, los clientes potenciales. Le entrego una pila de documentación para examinar, una pila de documentos en borrador. Ella está en silencio y yo no me atrevo a mirarla.

Vuelvo a la historia familiar del tercer mago mientras ella se pone al día. Después de media hora ella se levanta, tronándose la espalda, y saca su varita.

Me recupero del momentáneo temor por mi vida cuando ella comienza a pegar los informes y fotos en la pared de la sala de conferencias.

La imagen que estoy examinando sale volando de entre mis manos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Confía en mí. Es muy útil.

Ella va a la pared y comienza a crear una especie de línea de tiempo, ¿tal vez? Pasamos las próximas horas en silencio. La línea de tiempo crece, agregando hipótesis.

Pero no puedo concentrarme con ella aquí. Su aroma...

La miro y ella está tirando de su labio entre los dientes, pensando mucho. Tengo que mirar hacia otro lado.

Una hora más tarde me he rendido. Convoco un  _ Oculus Dolus _ y sólo paso el tiempo observándola leer, observándola apartarse el cabello de la cara y viendo sus labios moverse en silencio sobre las palabras. Todo mientras mis ojos parecen enfocados en la lectura.

¿Qué querrá ella? ¿Una disculpa?

No. Una explicación.

_ ¿Por qué está tu sangre en las paredes de mi sala? _

¿Padre se lo dijo? ¿Qué sabía mi padre sobre esa misión? ¿Qué verdades torció él para hacerla desconfiar así de mí?

Libero el encantamiento  _ Oculus Dolus _ .

— Fue una misión. Del Señor Tenebroso.

La veo respirar profundamente y luego mirarme. 

— ¿Qué tipo de misión?

Considero contarle todo. Contarle sobre el traslador, sobre el molino abandonado en Cokeworth. Contarle sobre la forma en que me acerqué a la silla del Señor Tenebroso después de la cena, solicitándole que me permitiera ser aprendiz de Yaxley.

Pero esa no es su pregunta.

— El peor tipo . —Mantengo mis ojos sobre ella, rogándole que me interrogue.

— Entonces, después de encontrar la casa vacía... ¿decidiste redecorar? —Su tono es ligero, pero acusatorio. Casi como una vieja broma entre amigos.

— Fue diseño de Yaxley.

— Pero, ¿con tu sangre?

— ¿Por qué iba él a derramar su propia sangre? —Sonrío, sombrío y pequeño.

Quiero decirle; decirle que tenía un plan, que estaba preparado para...

Pero entonces, ¿dónde quedaríamos? ¿Qué me preguntaría después? Y, ¿yo le respondería?

Dejo que su cerebro trabaje y yo miro mi documento.

Tal vez ya pasó lo peor. Tal vez terminemos con esta confesión y volvamos a ser como éramos, con libros y café, y visitas los sábados.

Lo dudo.

Le pregunto: 

— ¿Qué otros secretos te ha contado mi padre? —La espero.

— Tu padre no me dijo nada sobre eso .

Es como si un rayo me atravesara. La miro y está evaluándome. Ella continúa: 

—Me dijiste que no fuera a mi casa. Así que, por supuesto, fui.

Yo parpadeo. Así que es una desconfianza generalizada hacia mí. Eso es lo que mi padre le dio. Si yo le dijera que se gire a la izquierda, primero comprobaría sobre su hombro derecho.

Un golpe en la puerta y Potter entra.

— Hola, Malfoy. —Él ve a Granger y se congela—.  Oh, mmm... ¿Estás ayudando de nuevo?

— Robards me mandó llamar —dice, como si tuviera que defender su decisión de estar en esta habitación.

— Mmm, bueno. Han interceptado otro mensaje.

Él agita un trozo de papel en su mano y yo me siento agradecido por tener una pista sobre el caso, esperando que ella pueda estar fuera de esta habitación para mañana. Ella arranca el mensaje de los dedos de Potter y yo estoy leyéndolo por encima de su hombro antes de darme cuenta de que su aroma es más fuerte estando aquí.

— Bueno, esto encaja con el germánico del Noreste, pero esto otro encaja con el escandinavo —murmura.

— Habíamos descartado el alfabeto escandinavo .  Debe ser el germánico .

— Pero ahora que tenemos esto, no podemos descartar el escandinavo.

Tomo el mensaje entre sus manos mientras ella se dirige hacia sus notas.

— Oh —dice Potter—.  Tú... hiciste un Muro.

Miro hacia arriba y él está examinando la pared del fondo.

— ¿Hace eso con frecuencia? —pregunto.

Potter me sonríe, como si fuera una broma que entenderé cuando sea mayor. 

— Es algo reciente. —Él se mueve y se gira hacia mí—.  ¿Ambos tomarán un descanso para salir a almorzar?

Almuerzo. Mierda.

Son las doce y diez. Katya probablemente está paseando por la calle de la cabina telefónica, esperando a que yo aparezca.

Debería limpiar, guardar los documentos y empacar mi maletín. Marco el sitio en que vamos haciendo notas respecto al mensaje reciente.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Tienes hambre?

El siempre caballeroso Potter.

— Gracias, pero no. Tengo un compromiso previo.

—Te veré después del almuerzo —dice ella con voz baja.

Asiento y sigo empacando mi maletín, limpiando la sala de conferencias en caso de que alguien la necesite durante el almuerzo. Tomo mi abrigo del estante, lo coloco bajo mi brazo y avanzo hacia la puerta de la sala de conferencias para encontrarme con Katya sonriéndome alegremente y Granger mirándome fijamente.

Mi sangre se detiene.

—¡Draco! ¡Mira a quién conocí al fin!

Katya está radiante y Granger se ve un poco gris.

Ella puede verlo, ¿no es así? Lo similares que son. Cómo son una imagen reflejada la una de la otra. La piel de Granger es más  cremosa y las piernas de Katya más largas, pero son iguales.

— Maravilloso . —Mi voz se quiebra—.  Granger, ella es Katya .

— He estado parloteando. Lo siento. ¡No puedo creer que me la haya encontrado! —Katya sonríe.

Demasiado efusiva. ¿Fueron treinta segundos lo suficientemente largos como para revelar todos mis secretos?

Granger se despide y, de pronto, Katya está invitándola a almorzar con nosotros.

Me arrojaré frente a un automóvil muggle en el camino.

— Oh, eres muy amable, pero ya tengo planes para el almuerzo  —revira Granger—.  Gracias, Katya.

Katya continúa sonriendo, planeando y conociéndola, y mis ojos ya no pueden soportar verlas juntas. Me siento como una poción a punto de estallar.

Hay un músculo en mi cuello que tiembla y giro la cabeza, tronándome los huesos.

— Te veré después del almuerzo, Granger . —Ignoro la forma en que sus ojos siguen mi mano en la espalda de Katya, guiándola lejos.

— ¡Qué placer conocerte, Hermione!

Familiaridad para llamarse por el nombre en menos de dos minutos, una hazaña en la que he estado trabajando durante casi diez años.

De camino a almorzar, tengo que escuchar sobre el proyecto Gringotts de Granger y su activismo con los elfos domésticos y su piel hermosamente clara, y si de casualidad yo sé qué es lo que usa en el cabello porque tiene sus rizos muy definidos.

—¿Por qué iba yo a saber qué champú usa ella? —estallo finalmente.

Katya se queda callada un momento.

Me trueno el cuello de nuevo. 

—Lo lamento, llegué tarde. No sabía que te escabullirías en el Ministerio para encontrarme.

Ella se ríe y dice: 

—No me escabullí. Conseguí un pase de Invitada. —Está callada cuando giramos en la esquina rumbo al lugar donde almorzaremos, luego—: ¿Ella trabaja en tu piso?

—No. Estamos trabajando juntos en un proyecto.

La fachada de la cafetería es como un faro y camino más rápido, esperando obtener silencio.

—¿Trabajan juntos en proyectos regularmente?

—Desde hace poco.

Por fin se queda nuevamente en silencio y yo le abro la puerta, mirándola a la cara. Ella me está observando.

Ella lo sabe.

Respiro profundamente. Caminamos hacia una mesa en la esquina.

Está bien si ella lo sabe; tenemos un acuerdo. No tengo por qué mentirle.

Mientras nos sentamos, recuerdo que no habrá cámaras. Katya fue quien organizó esta reunión. Intento relajarme y digo: 

—¿Por qué pediste reunirnos hoy? ¿Algo va mal?

—Sí y no.

Arrastro mis ojos del menú y parpadeo al mirarla. 

—¿Oh?

—Bueno —dice ella y traga saliva—. Nuestro último truco publicitario... —El beso. El segundo en el callejón—. Andrei no estuvo tan tranquilo por él como pensé que estaría.

—Oh —digo. Mi frente se arruga—. Yo... mmm, si quieres puedo hablar con él. Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas. —Ella sonríe, un sonrojo tirando de sus mejillas—. Él... —Ella se ríe—, quiere que nos fuguemos.

Yo la miro fijamente y sonrío. 

—¿Funcionó como un hechizo?

Ella me golpea el brazo. 

—¡No era mi intención ponerlo celoso! —Ella se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás—. Pero, él quiere hacerlo oficial. Vamos a ahorrar un par de meses y después nos casaremos. Y lidiaremos con mi padre.

Yo sonrío, pero algo está faltando.

—Eso es maravilloso. Me alegro por ti. —Doblo mis manos—. Pero, ¿supongo que tú y yo tendremos que terminar nuestro acuerdo?

Ella asiente. 

—Me temo que sí. No necesitamos hacerlo público si no lo deseas. Podemos simplemente... desvanecernos.

—Está bien. De todos modos, no podemos estirar esto por más tiempo. Creo que mi padre sabe que es una farsa.

La mesera llena nuestros vasos. Bebo el agua.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Te está poniendo obstáculos?

—Siempre —digo, el alivio fluye a través de mis músculos ante la idea de hablar de esto con alguien—. Pero él y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Abriré el 1º de enero.

Continúo. Le cuento sobre mis reuniones con Mockridge y mi próxima cita con Ogden. Le cuento sobre la oficina, me siento más orgulloso y emocionado que en meses. Ella me escucha. Bebe un sorbo de té y hace preguntas, y tal vez debería detenerme y preguntarle más  sobre su vida , pero ella pone los ojos en blanco cuando menciono que Blaise tomará el liderazgo en Mercadotecnia y me pregunta si realmente creo que él tiene el perfil adecuado para  _ Malfoy Consulting _ .

—Es bastante bueno, te lo aseguro. Es un absoluto canalla, pero también es el representante más joven en la historia de las bodegas de magos en Sicilia. —Rompo en dos mi panecillo.

—¿Y tendrás algún trabajo de caridad? —pregunta ella.

—Una vez que nos estabilicemos, planeo tomar un caso pro-bono cada trimestre.

Ella me levanta una ceja. 

—Mmm… —Bebe su té.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno —comienza, mirando por encima de mi hombro hacia la ventana—, asumiría que uno de tus mayores obstáculos al inicio será la opinión pública. —Ella me mira fijamente—. Y una de las mejores formas de dar a conocer a tu empresa es a través del trabajo caritativo y cómo representas a las especies desfavorecidas. —Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado—. Podrías tener una División completa dedicada al trabajo pro-bono. Que represente a todas las personas y especies que nunca antes habrían sido asociadas con el nombre Malfoy.

Yo parpadeo. Una División completa representa mano de obra, y salarios. y espacio de oficina, y beneficios. Y trabajo constante, mucho trabajo constante.

Estoy mirando mi taza de té, calculando, cuando Katya dice: 

—Y hablando como alguien que tiene experiencia en obras de caridad puedo afirmar que, con la persona adecuada al mando, todos esos gastos pueden obtenerse mediante recaudación.

Yo la miro, y sonrío. 

—Katya, si deseas un trabajo, podrías haberlo pedido.

—Oh, no; no hablo de mí. —Ella ríe—. Yo estaré bastante ocupada con mi propio trabajo. Pero necesitarás a alguien con una buena reputación. A alguien que... cuando entre en una habitación, la gente desee arrojarle dinero sólo para estar cerca de ella. —Ella bebe su té y puedo escuchar las palabras antes de que salgan de su boca—. ¿Por qué Hermione Granger trabaja como analista en el Ministerio?

Yo trago saliva y aparto la vista de ella. 

—Creo que está tomando el camino lento para convertirse en Ministro. Pero ella... no sería una buena opción para _ Malfoy Consulting _ .

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que ahora eran amigos.

Miro la mesa y me imagino diciéndole a mi padre que hice exactamente lo que me pidió, pero que una parte de esa preciosa herencia irá hacia Hermione Granger y que la mantendré a mi lado. Casi me río.

Entonces recuerdo sus lágrimas y la forma en que su cabello voló tras su espalda mientras corría fuera de la Mansión. La mirada en sus ojos cuando me preguntó por la sangre que había encontrado en su casa.

—Hasta cierto punto —respondo—. Pero ella nunca querría trabajar para mí.

—Contigo.

Miro hacia arriba. Katya está jugando con el asa de su taza de té. Ella dice: 

—Trabajaría contigo. Con total autonomía.

Observo sus dedos moverse mientras pienso en la forma en que trabajamos juntos para resolver el caso de las runas y el misterio del huevo de dragón y…

—Es una idea brillante, Katya; pero me temo que imposible.

Sirvo un poco más de té en mi taza. Agito la miel. Miro el vapor.

—Por tu padre —dice ella con firmeza. Como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo.

Yo respiro hondo y vuelvo a mirar sus inteligentes ojos.

—¿Qué tipo de arreglo tienes con él, Draco? —pregunta ella.

Yo trago saliva y aprieto mis labios. 

—Mantenerme alejado de ella.

Katya asiente.

—Eso debe ser muy difícil. Especialmente por la forma en que ella te mira.

Mis ojos se dirigen a ella, y una calidez ansiosa nada en mis venas.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves 18 de noviembre de 1999 _

Creo que no me gusta el acento estadounidense.

Quizás sea algo más específico.

No me gusta la letra "R".

—Pero el carro estaba parado cruzando la calle, así que, tipo, ¡corrimos cargando los vestidos!

Me pregunto si mi ojo está crispándose igual que mi cerebro.

Noelle tira de la pajita de su bebida entre sus labios y sorbe felizmente. Estamos a punto de terminar la noche, creo. Ya preparé el almuerzo con su padre. Ella ya me aprecia. Y hemos coqueteando lo suficiente como para mantener las cosas informales y sin complicaciones.

Sí, es hora de que Noelle se vaya a casa. Y que deje de hablar.

—¡Fue tan divertido! Tipo, ¡se cayó! Tipo, ¡en la calle!

Me pregunto cómo sonará la tranquilidad. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la escuché.

—¿Quieres otra bebida? —le digo—. O, espera, dijiste que necesitabas levantarte temprano para ver a tu abuelo mañana, ¿cierto?

—A-jáaaa. Es un madrugador, así que básicamente...

—Es una lástima. Te traeré tu abrigo.

La guío hacia la puerta, deteniéndome para ayudarla a ponerse el abrigo y, justo antes de que su brazo pueda deslizarse, un bufón la golpea. Realmente no tengo la energía para defender el honor de Noelle Ogden esta noche, así que espero que sea un simple accidente.

— ¡Lo siento, amor! — Aiden O'Connor. Y Granger se detiene a su lado. ¿Cuándo apareció ella?

Él está hablando sobre una fiesta de jubilación cuando finalmente me doy cuenta de que su brazo desaparece detrás de la espalda de Granger, sosteniéndola cerca de él.

Ella se sonroja.

Yo aparto la vista de ella.

— O'Connor, Granger, les presento a Noelle.

Noelle le da la mano a O'Connor y comienza a bailar en su sitio cuando Granger se presenta. Otra miembro del club de fans de Granger. 

Me duele la cabeza.

— Oh, Draco, ¡ahora tenemos que quedarnos! —Noelle me agarra y yo casi me la sacudo.

Las chicas y algunos amigos de O'Connor se dirigen hacia una larga mesa abierta. O'Connor me sigue hasta la barra para ordenar una ronda de bebidas para todos sus amigos y, mientras él murmura en voz alta que debió haberle preguntado a Granger qué quería, yo me dirijo al cantinero y le pido una cerveza de mantequilla.

Lanzo algunas monedas a la barra y él todavía está buscando sus sickles.

—Yo me encargo. —Levitando la orden de bebidas a nuestra mesa, me preparo para lo que parece ser una velada horrible.

Granger y Noelle están charlando, no es mi vista favorita del mundo.

Noelle les hace preguntas. Noelle se ríe. Noelle suena como una idiota. Y Granger me mira, como si se me hubiera ablandado la cabeza. Yo aparto la vista de ella.

Alguien me toca el hombro y, antes de que pueda girar y hechizarlo, escucho una voz familiar.

— Reconocería la parte posterior de tu cabeza en cualquier lugar, amigo.

Marcus. Me rio. 

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, bastardo?! —Salto y sus brazos me rodean, golpeándome la espalda y riendo en mi oído. No lo he visto en cerca de tres años, antes de que él se fuera a su  interinato en pociones. Finalmente se arregló los dientes.

—Buscando pasar un buen rato —Él se ríe—. No que tu sepas dónde buscar uno.

Empujo su hombro, sintiéndome otra vez de trece. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

—Otra semana, luego de vuelta a Brasil. Me han convertido en Maestro Pocionista. —Él está rebosante, su sonrisa arrogante me es tan familiar; probablemente es la misma que veo en el espejo todas las mañanas.

—Felicitaciones. ¡Tendremos que brindar para eso!

Por Merlín, había olvidado lo que se siente tener un amigo que no sea Harry Potter.

— Marcus, ¿recuerdas a Noelle Ogden?

Noelle salta y lo abraza. Sobre su hombro, él levanta una ceja hacia mí, una especie de aprobación, como si hubiera conseguido a la bruja más bonita del baile. Yo no lo corrijo.

Pero luego los ojos de Marcus se deslizan hacia Granger y, en un momento, la frase "la bruja más bonita del baile" se retuerce en mis costillas.

— Hermione Granger —rezuma, y yo veo un vestido azul girando alto alrededor de sus pantorrillas, mostrando sus piernas—.  ¿Acaso no eres un regalo para la vista?

— Hola, Flint. —Ella lo mira con cautela.

Intercambian saludos. Noelle sorbe su bebida hasta que sólo queda hielo. Marcus me pregunta sobre Greg Goyle y yo le confieso que no lo he visto. Observo a Granger por el rabillo del ojo y veo que se gira hacia O'Connor. Él dice algo que la hace reír. Ella casi escupe su bebida. Se da vuelta para mirarnos a Marcus y a mí, y yo miro hacia otro lado, hacia Noelle, mientras ella continúa la historia que está parloteando. Le sonrío a Marcus, pero él ya me está mirando, con los ojos fijos en Granger y de regreso.

Me enfoco en Noelle.

Marcus comienza a dominar la conversación, como siempre lo hace. Le está contando a Noelle una historia particularmente grosera sobre Millicent Bulstrode y me echo a reír antes de que él remate, recordando la expresión de su rostro cuando sus dedos se pusieron morados. Cuando él termina y Noelle se ríe, lo miro y él está mirando por encima de mi hombro otra vez.

El hielo en la bebida de Noelle traquetea.

—Traigamos otra ronda, ¿sí? —Marcus deja su vaso vacío y asiente hacia mí. Estoy a medio camino con mi whisky de fuego, así que bebo el resto y lo sigo.

Veo a Noelle girarse hacia Granger cuando nos vamos.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí con Granger, en nombre de Merlín? —Marcus sonríe.

—No estoy con ella. —Me aparto el cabello de la cara, el whisky de fuego todavía me quema la garganta—. Noelle y yo nos encontramos con ellos. Todos trabajamos juntos en el Ministerio. Y resulta que Noelle es algo fanática de Granger. —Asiento de vuelta a nuestra mesa, donde Noelle se ríe y habla mientras Granger escucha.

—Creo que yo también soy algo fanático —murmura Marcus. Mis ojos vuelven a él.

Reconozco la mirada en sus ojos, deslizándose sobre su rostro y vertiéndose más abajo. Vi la misma expresión en él hace cinco años mientras conversaba con algunos búlgaros acerca de Granger saliendo con Krum; yo acababa de cumplir quince años. Me doy cuenta de que Marcus en ese entonces tenía la misma edad que tengo yo ahora.

Siento que hay cuchillas de afeitar en mi garganta mientras trago y miro a Noelle, que tiene una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Quizás Marcus, Noelle y yo podamos cambiarnos a una mesa diferente.

—¿Cómo están las mujeres en Brasil? —pregunto y, cuando aparto los ojos de Granger, él ya me está mirando—. ¿Alguien allá abajo ha captando tu interés?

Él sacude un pensamiento, luego sonríe. 

—Unas cuantas. Como siempre. —Señala al cantinero—. Escuché que te has enganchado a Katya Viktor. —Me sonríe.

—Lo mantenemos casual —le digo, tratando de hacerme el bromista. Él ríe.

—Excelente. ¡Entonces podemos hacer que te acuestes con alguien esta noche! —Marcus me revuelve el cabello, con los dedos más ásperos de lo necesario. Se ríe y me da una palmada en la espalda.

Después de que el cantinero nos trae nuestras bebidas, Marcus insiste en pagar. Levitamos todas las bebidas y él me recuerda la vez que obligamos a Crabbe y Goyle a levitar nuestro jugo de calabaza todos los días durante un mes. Me río y casi aviento una cerveza de mantequilla frente a O'Connor.

Marcus se sienta frente a Granger y veo sus ojos contemplar la cerveza de mantequilla que se desliza en sus manos.

— ¿No bebes, Granger? —se burla Marcus. La miro mientras ella decide qué hacer con él.

—No, sí lo hago. Sólo que despacio. —Ella toma el vaso y levanta una ceja hacia él.

Yo tomo un sorbo de whisky de fuego.

—Apuesto a que nos estás quitando puntos en tu cabeza a todos —dice Marcus—. Diez puntos menos a Slytherin por tomar más de un trago por hora. Diez puntos menos a cualquiera-que-fuera-tu-maldita-casa en Ilvermorny, por reír fuera de lugar.

Busco una mesa más pequeña, apartada de ella. No hay ninguna disponible; y creo que hacer que Marcus se aparte de su lado sería difícil.

— ¿Eras de las santurronas, Hermione? —se une Noelle. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, era la peor! Incluso antes de ser prefecta, daba rondas como Premio Anual —se queja Marcus—. Dime, Granger, ¿alguna vez rompiste las reglas, aunque fuera una vez?

La miro y ella está concentrada en él, como si fuera un problema de Aritmancia que está ansiosa por resolver.

— Rompí las reglas muchas veces —dice ella—.  Pero a diferencia tuya, nunca me atraparon .

Ella bebe de su vaso. Y Marcus sonríe. Yo bebo la mitad de mi vaso.

La cosa continúa así. Noelle se ríe. Marcus comienza una historia o un recuerdo de Hogwarts y luego se gira hacia Granger, preguntándole su versión de los hechos. Ella le pone una expresión de piedra con frases cortantes. Yo bebo.

Granger se vuelve hacia O'Connor. Marcus la llama por su nombre. Yo bebo.

Granger frunce el ceño. Marcus le sonríe. Noelle se ríe y sorbe. Yo bebo hasta el fondo.

—Tengo que  hacer pipí —anuncia Noelle. Marcus y yo nos paramos cuando ella deja la mesa. Tal vez podamos encontrar otro lugar para hablar, lejos del resto de ellos.

—¿Juegas mucho al  _ quidditch _ ? —le pregunto.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. —Él bebe—. Pero escuché que has estado jugando con Potter —sonríe—. Traidor.

Yo sonrío. 

—Ha sido... desafiante —le miento—. Es una mierda para capitanear un equipo —miento de nuevo. Veo el orgullo hincharse en el pecho de Marcus.

Charlamos unos minutos más, pero sigo viendo sus ojos deslizarse a mi lado, mirando algo junto a la barra. Sus labios se tensan.

Marcus me agarra del brazo.

—¡Ey! Hablando de  _ quidditch _ , ¿recuerdas esa vez que asustamos a Potter fuera del campo?

—Sí. Y recuerdo que Potter nos derribó con un patronus ese día.

—¡No! ¿de verdad? ¡Granger! —Él se vuelve hacia su taburete y pone mala cara cuando lo encuentra vacío. Me enfrenta de nuevo—. Oh, ahí está ella.

Mis ojos escanean la habitación, sólo captan rizos cuando salen por la puerta lateral.

Curioso.

O'Connor se ríe en la barra. ¿Ella lo abandonó? Su bolso tampoco está.

—No se veía muy bien hace un segundo —dice Marcus, y escucho su voz sobre mi hombro—. Espero que no intente aparecerse.

—Yo... mmm, estoy seguro de que no lo hará. —No puedo quitar los ojos de la puerta por la que ella se escabulló—. Disculpa, voy corriendo al baño.

Marcus no dice nada mientras me muevo entre la multitud, lejos de él. Ella sólo bebió dos cervezas de mantequilla. A menos que hubiera estado bebiendo previamente en la fiesta de retiro. ¿Por qué se escabulliría?

Empujo la puerta para abrirla, la brisa golpea mi cuello y el sonido se derrama en el callejón. Ella está a mi izquierda, prácticamente en la basura. Cajas y cajas a su alrededor, apenas en pie, sujetándose de la pared para mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Granger?

Su cabeza gira hacia mí.

— Malfoy . —Su lengua es espesa. Veo la varita en su mano y dejo que la puerta se cierre detrás de mí, acercándome a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —me pregunta, con palabras pastosas.

—Estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta. Espero que no estés intentando una aparición, Granger. No pareces estar en estado conveniente.

Una brisa en el callejón trae su aroma hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? —Ella pestañea con párpados pesados. Sus pupilas están desenfocadas. Está completamente borracha.

— ¿Cuánto tomaste en la fiesta de jubilación? —No puedo evitar el desprecio en mi voz, preguntándome dónde demonios está O'Connor, deseando golpearlo por dejarla llegar a este estado.

Ella toma grandes bocanadas de aire. 

— ¿Cómo supiste que vendría aquí? ¡Qué quieres de mí! —Su voz hace eco alrededor de los muros de piedra, rebotando en las cajas.

Su cara está tensa, casi asustada. Por un momento, incluso me pregunto si ella me está hablando a mí. Si ella puede escucharme. Tal vez se trate de alguna hierba...

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto. Ella murmura algo y levanta la mano antes de que yo pueda acercarme. Su palma está cortada, una gruesa gota roja se desliza por su muñeca—.  Estás sangrando.

Tomo su muñeca, tirando de ella hacia mí. Tengo que curarla. Tal vez con un  _ tergeo _ y luego envuelvo la herida con mi pañuelo.

Un jadeo. Su mano suelta su varita intentando agarrar mi garganta. Ella arranca su muñeca de mi agarre y tira del cuello de mi camisa. Quiere estrangularme. Doy un paso atrás, listo para recibir el ataque. Listo para un asalto.

Su cuerpo vuela hacia mí, presionándose contra el mío y acariciando mi cabello. Yo me tambaleo hacia atrás, enderezándonos y preparándome para empujarla lejos de mí si ella aprieta mi garganta. Inhalo, sintiendo que mi corazón late con fuerza.

Mis manos estabilizan sus caderas, mis músculos están listos para pelear y ella lleva su rostro a mi cuello, parándose sobre la punta de sus dedos.

— Draco... —Un susurro contra mi piel. Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello.

Estoy tenso y estático. Esperando que se burle de mí. Esperando que me ataque.

Una caricia suave en mi cuello. Un gemido. Y sus labios se abren, succionando.

Mis pulmones no funcionarán. Mis manos están congeladas, agarrando sus caderas. Ella jadea contra mi cuello y besa mi mandíbula, su lengua presionándose contra mi piel.

Siento un escalofrío desde mi estómago hacia afuera y la corriente fluye hasta la punta de mis dedos. La aprieto. Ella gime.

Su pecho se presiona contra mi cuerpo, buscando aire, empujando sus senos hacia mí. Mi mano se desliza para acercar sus caderas y la otra asciende por su columna, hasta su cabello; sus rizos me hacen cosquillas en los nudillos. Las yemas de mis dedos encuentran su cuello y ella gime contra mi piel, succionando mi cuello como si estuviera hambrienta.

Esto no está bien. Ella no...

Sus caderas se mueven, empujando hacia adelante.

Mis ojos giran dentro de mi cabeza. 

— Granger, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Me tiemblan los brazos intentando no presionarla, no avanzar demasiado rápido. Siento sus labios rozar mi mandíbula y me pregunto qué tan cerca estará. Me giro hacia ella, impaciente.

Ella me empuja, desequilibrándome, y los dos tropezamos. Ella golpea su cabeza contra los ladrillos.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —exige ella.

Más bien al contrario, Granger. Me reenfoco en ella, en su pregunta. 

— ¿Qué? —Mi voz es aguda, jadeante.

— ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?  —Su labio tiembla. Siento que toda mi excitación se desvanece.

— ¿Granger?

Ella está asustada. Yo estoy buscando pistas. Su piel está roja y sobrecalentada, su boca abierta y jadeante. Ella todavía parece desearme y siento ácido en la garganta al pensar que está aterrada por eso. Que está avergonzada.

_ Especialmente con la forma en que ella te mira. _ Katya había dicho...

Ella comienza a caerse. Salto para atraparla, con ambas manos alrededor de su cintura. Ella jadea.

Está borracha. Está borracha y ya no sabe lo que está haciendo.

Observo sus pupilas dilatados y sus labios jadeantes. Su cabeza cae hacia un lado, como si fuera demasiado pesada para su cuello.

No está borracha.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Mi voz es fuerte. Levanto su cabeza y su garganta resuena en el aire.

Ella gime y el sonido flota a través de mis oídos, baja por mi pecho y gira hacia mi  polla . Su mano se levanta para presionar la mía, sosteniendo mi palma contra su cara. Me toma de la camisa con los dedos de su otra mano, gira su cabeza hacia mi mano y comienza a succionar, justo sobre mis venas. Su lengua da vueltas y desaparece.

— Oh, por Dios, Draco.

Ella me mira a la cara, sus ojos velados de lujuria.

_ Especialmente con la forma en que ella te mira. _

¿Ella me lo permitiría? Podría arrinconarla en este callejón tranquilo, empujar mi rodilla entre sus muslos y deslizar mis dedos por su falda. Podía levantarla, meterme entre sus caderas, arrastrar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Podía presionar mis labios contra su cuello, saborearla, perderme a la deriva en su boca.

¿Ella me lo permitiría?

Mi mano todavía está en su cintura. Estoy mareado por el deseo. Presiono mi mano junto a su cabeza, sus ojos me miran mientras succiona mi muñeca.

Finalmente está entre mis brazos, besando mi piel, tocándome e implorándome.

— Granger... —Respiro contra su rostro. Mis dedos se enroscan contra los ladrillos.

—¡Detente! ¡No hagas esto! —Ella me suelta y empuja.

Yo salto hacia atrás, jadeando. Estuvo tan cerca.

Levanto las manos, con dedos temblorosos, esperando que ella no mire más allá de mi cintura donde mi polla está dura.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?

— Te vi salir.

Ella me mira confundida.

— ¿Qué me diste? —sisea.

— ¿Qué te di yo? —Estrecho mis ojos hacia ella. Finalmente puede formular oraciones coherentes, pero sus palabras no tienen sentido.

_ — _ _ ¡¿Qué pusiste en mi bebida, Malfoy?! _

Yo le frunzo el ceño.  _ Poner en su bebida _ . Abro la boca para decir "nada", para pedirle que me lo aclare.

Pero su comportamiento: cayéndose, tocándome, besándome. Todo es incorrecto.

Modificación del comportamiento. Poción de lujuria.

Poción.

_ Marcus. _ Miro hacia la puerta por la que salí. ¿Por qué querría él...?

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo lo detengo? —Su voz me trae de vuelta. La miro justo cuando comienza a caer de nuevo. Me muevo hacia ella—.  ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Me congelo. Espero a que ella se enderece.

— ¿Por qué me envenenaste? ¿Qué es lo que  _ deseas _ ?

¿Qué  _ yo _ la envenené? ¿Qué yo la envenené y vine aquí para...? Eso es lo que ella piensa. Y casi lo hice. Borracha o no, casi lo hice.

Mi estómago se contrae. Voy a vomitar.

¿Cómo pude haber pensado que ella me lo permitiría?

Estoy a punto de disculparme, decirle que iré a buscar a O'Connor, cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo y allí está él.

— ¡Aquí están! —Ella cierra los ojos—.  Estamos hablando sobre ir al bar que está a un par de calles, ¿qué opinan?

Yo espero. Espero a que ella le pida que llame a las autoridades. Espero a que ella le diga que intenté abusar de ella cuando evidentemente había sido drogada.

Estaba tan claro ahora: arrastrando las palabras, cayéndose, tropezando sobre mí. Y a mí no me había importado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta O'Connor.

Su varita está en el suelo entre nosotros. Todo lo que necesitará Seguridad Mágica es una instantánea de este momento. El exmortífago que asalta a Chica Dorada.

La escucho hablar:

— Yo... tomé de más. —Alzo la vista. Ella está mirándome—.  Draco me atrapó intentando aparecerme en casa. Y no estoy en estado conveniente . —Ella suelta una risa hueca.

Yo le frunzo el ceño. ¿De qué tienes miedo? Dile la verdad.

— Granger ,  ¡no aguantas nada! —O'Connor se acerca a ella. Ella mueve su cabello hacia atrás y me molesta lo  provocativa que se ve; con los labios rojos y el cabello suelto y enredado. O'Connor dice—:  ¿Te cortaste?

Él alcanza su mano. Yo me sobresalto, demasiado tarde para evitar que él la toque, para que no vuelva a empezar todo.

Los dedos de O'Connor rodean su muñeca y el aire se detiene. Ella no se mueve. Me mira; una nueva oleada de ira brota de ella.

— Me caí.

¿Por qué sólo pasa conmigo?

Marcus hizo esto. Sus dedos en mi cabello en la barra, ásperos y antinaturales, tiraban de mi cabello.

Ella todavía está mirándome. O'Connor la está alejando, riéndose de su ebriedad. Su varita todavía está en el suelo. Ella tiene tanta prisa por alejarse de mí.

— Granger.

Se giran. Ella toma la varita que le tiendo. O'Connor se ríe.

El zoquete la rodea con el brazo y la guía hasta el punto de aparición y yo espero a que se vayan, deseando poder moverme. Me aferro al odio en sus ojos; no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

Abro la puerta lateral del bar y mis ojos escanean hasta que lo encuentro. La gente está apartándose de mi camino. Noelle se ríe a su lado y la ignoro mientras ella me saluda.

Quiero golpearlo. Quiero clavar mi puño en su rostro y sentir los huesos crujir. Pero debo asegurarme...

Èl me mira, sonríe y dice: 

—Eso fue rápido.

Lo tengo contra la pared en segundos. 

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

La gente se aleja de mí y escucho a Noelle jadear.

Él se ríe, sus nuevos y elegantes dientes le cortaron los labios. 

—¡Vamos, Draco! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto simplemente divertirte? —Él sacude la cabeza, como si hubiera rechazado un cigarrillo. Yo lo alejo de la pared y lo estrello nuevamente contra ella, escuchando cómo su cabeza se estampa contra el muro. Noelle grita.

—¿Qué es? —demando—. ¿Cuándo desaparece su efecto?

Él hace una mueca y me agarra las manos, empujándome. 

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Con una mierda, Draco! —Me empuja lejos. Saca un frasco de su bolsillo y yo se lo arrebato. Le quedan algunas gotas. Él dice—: La hice yo mismo.

Tendré que llevarla a casa. Tendré que deconstruirla y descubrir qué errores cometió, experto en pociones o no.

—Debería haber funcionado.

—Alzo la vista y él me está examinando.

—O —dice—, ¿tal vez es tan frígida como siempre pensamos? —Él levanta una ceja. Y yo impacto mi puño contra su cara.

Él cae otra vez contra la pared y yo apunto mi otro puño para romperle sus dientes nuevos. Su cabeza choca contra los ladrillos y escucho al cantinero gritándonos que salgamos.

—Mantente alejado de ella,  cabrón . No quiero que vuelvas a mirarla siquiera otra vez.

Me doy la vuelta, esquivando a varios tipos que piensan que pueden echarme. Agarro el brazo de Noelle y la atraigo conmigo. Su cara es amplia y horrorizada.

—¡Algunas cosas nunca cambian, eh, Draco! —suelta tras de mí. Siento que el calor me sube por el cuello cuando salimos al aire frío.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 16 de abril de 1994 _

Fue por la Saeta de Fuego. Tiene que ser.

Yo tenía la snitch. La tenía. Y entonces Potter y su elegante escoba realmente me humillaron.

Estoy caminando a zancadas de vuelta a los vestidores. Toda la casa de Gryffindor está inundando el campo, levantando a Potter sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué carajos, Malfoy?

Me giro y Marcus corre hacia mí.

—¡La tenía! ¡Sabes que la tenía! ¡Él me superó! —grito.

—¡Eso es mierda de dragón! —Él me empuja y yo retrocedo, enderezándome. Estoy sorprendido de que realmente me haya puesto las manos encima—. Estabas metros por delante de él. La única razón por la que te derrotó es porque estabas distraído.

—¿Distraído? Yo no estaba…

—¡Te vi! Revisando las gradas de los Gryffindor, asegurándote de que tu novia te estuviera viendo hacer el clavado.

—¿Mi ...? ¿Mi qué? —Mis ojos están saliendo de mi cabeza.

Él me agarra del cuello de la playera y me arrastra hacia él. 

—Ella no está aquí por ti — me sisea—. Ella está aquí por Potter.

Mi sangre está bombeando. 

—Yo… no tengo idea de lo que…

—Pon la cabeza en orden, Draco, o le escribiré a tu padre. Le diré que cada vez que la jodida Hermione Granger está en las gradas del campo de  _ quidditch _ , tú no puedes mantener los ojos sobre la snitch.

Él me empuja y me tropiezo a un lado, justo cuando Severus se acerca para hablar con el equipo. Me quedo boquiabierto tras él, respirando con dificultad. Severus pasa junto a mí, sin molestarse en ayudarme a levantarme.

Miro a la multitud de Gryffindor. Wood está llorando. Potter está sosteniendo la copa. Y Granger está de pie al borde de la multitud con Weasley, saltando arriba y abajo.

Yo no me quedo mirándola. Volteo hacia mi uniforme, me quito la hierba y la tierra. No es que la mire.

Es sólo que ella siempre está leyendo un maldito libro en las gradas y no levanta la vista de allí por nadie.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves 18 de noviembre de 1999 - más tarde _

Noelle me está gritando, pero no puedo escucharla. Ella aparta su brazo de mi agarre y se detiene en la calle.

—¡Qué demonios, Draco!

—Vamos a llevarte a casa —pruebo, volviendo a tomarla del brazo. Ella se mantiene firme.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¿Peleando? —Ella agita las manos, su cabello se estremece salvajemente. No tengo tiempo para esto; necesito llegar a mi laboratorio de pociones.

Probablemente contenga asfódelo.

¿Será una variante de Amortentia?

¿De dónde proviene la desorientación?

Noelle sigue gritando.

—…tipo, ¡espero que no haya sido un  alarde de testosterona ! Marcus y yo sólo estábamos hablando. Y además, Draco, ¡no tienes derecho sobre mí!

—Ya. Cállate. —le siseo—. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. No eres importante.

Ella parpadea con la boca abierta. Siento culpa, pero luego pienso en los huevos de ashwinder...

Ella me fulmina con la mirada. Dice algo acerca de encontrar sola el camino a casa y yo me siento muy aliviado cuando ella se marcha. Desaparezco en el acto, sin importarme comprobar si hay muggles observando.

Aparezco en la colina fuera de la Mansión. El viento me cala y corro por el camino hacia la puerta principal. Bajo las escaleras hacia nuestro laboratorio de pociones. Saco el frasco de Marcus de mi bolsillo. Le quedan tres gotas.

Caliento los calderos y comienzo el proceso de descomponerla, tomando sólo dos gotas y guardando el resto. No he hecho esto en años. No he estado en esta habitación desde antes de la guerra. Solía relajarme. Ahora estoy apurado y prácticamente tirando al piso los matraces.

Yo tenía razón.

Amortentia diluida, con una variante de poción pimentónica. Hace que el bebedor se sobrecaliente y necesite salir...

Aquilea, para la confusión.

Púas de puercoespín, para incrementar la euforia una vez se entra en contacto con la persona cuyo cabello ha sido agregado.

Preparo un antídoto. Algo para aliviar el calor, la confusión y la euforia. Lo agrego a un antídoto de poción de amor, hirviendo y revolviendo en contra de las manecillas del reloj. 

Lo envaso, corro escaleras arriba y salgo por la puerta hacia la colina rumbo al punto de aparición. Salgo a una calle de la que se supone que no conozco de nombre, al lado de un edificio del que se supone que no sé la dirección.

Atravieso la puerta principal y estoy a medio camino de las escaleras antes de darme cuenta que no tengo idea de cómo se supone que debo hacer esto.

La puerta se abre cuando estoy a tres escalones del rellano y Potter sale, encogiéndose de hombros. Mi pie se cierne sobre el siguiente escalón y él se congela cuando me ve, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Él voltea hacia dentro, cierra la puerta y me mira con dureza. Aprieta los labios.

Yo trago saliva. 

—¿Cómo está ella?

No hay respuesta. Me mira de arriba abajo y, por primera vez en todos mis años conociéndolo, es claro para mí que este es el hombre que derrotó al mago más oscuro de nuestro tiempo. Dos veces.

Inhalo temblorosamente. Saco el vial de mi bolsillo. 

—Si continúa teniendo síntomas... si todavía está mareada o sobrecalentada, puede tomar esto...

Él me empuja.

Estoy volando hacia atrás, mis manos aferrándose a la barandilla, mis rodillas rodando sobre mi cabeza mientras mi espalda golpea contra los escalones, enderezándome antes de continuar descendiendo. Estoy al pie de la escalera, sobre mi trasero. Miro a lo alto de las escaleras.

Potter está chisporroteando magia.

—¿Crees… —comienza, descendiendo hacia mí—, que alguna vez dejaría que ella bebiera de nuevo algo que tú preparaste?

—Yo no la preparé. —Me duele respirar.

Él se detiene a dos pasos de mí.

—¿La tocaste? ¿Le pusiste las manos encima?

El dolor en mi espalda podría ser una costilla rota. Tengo que estirar el cuello hacia atrás para mirar al niño que vivió.

—No quise... —escucho mi voz, agrietada y húmeda. Veo borroso y sé que estoy a punto de llorar frente a Harry Potter—. No sabía que ella estaba...

Pero no puedo continuar, porque sí lo sabía. Ella estaba tambaleándose y arrastrando las palabras. Y, cuando ella me tocó, yo la toqué de vuelta.

Me sorbo la nariz desviando la mirada, dejando entrar aire a mi pecho roto.

—Ella no quiere hablar de esto. Dijo que simplemente le dieron una poción para drogarla y que trató de arrojarse sobre ti —me dice. Levanto el cuello para mirarlo, la luz en el hueco de la escalera es como un halo detrás de él—. ¿Te aprovechaste de ella? ¿Tú…?

—No —toso—. No así. No lo hice... Nos detuvimos. Ella me detuvo. —Inhalo jadeando. Quiero levantarme. Quiero largarme, pero no sé qué tan gravemente herido estoy. Y no quiero averiguarlo delante de él.

—Tienes un chupetón en el cuello —me dice. Yo lo miro fijamente, levanto mi mano y veo un moretón en mi muñeca—. ¿Eso te lo hizo ella?

—Sí.

Miro mi muñeca, como si pudiera ver la magulladura volviéndose púrpura frente a mis propios ojos.

—Ella no tiene marcas —dice, con voz tranquila—. Ginny lo comprobó mientras la ayudaba a meterse en la ducha.

Yo lo miro y asiento.

Potter hace una pausa, pensando. Se inclina y levanta el vial que rodó por las escaleras mientras yo caía. 

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una mezcla. Antídoto para poción de amor con algo para combatir los mareos, el sobrecalentamiento y la confusión.

—Ella no tiene ninguno de esos síntomas —dice—. Ella solo está llorando y vomitando.

Esto apesta. Por mucho que me odie a mí mismo ahora, me siento tentado a nunca volver a lavar esta camisa, para poder mantener en ella su aroma. Pero ella está deshaciéndose de mi sabor, exprimiéndolo fuera de su sistema como si fuera ácido.

Sólo sacudo la cabeza. 

—Bien.

Me muerdo la lengua y empiezo a levantarme. Potter se detiene, todavía dos pasos por encima de mí, y observa cómo me arrastro para ponerme de pie.

No puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Costilla rota? —pregunta. Su voz es más gentil.

—Tal vez. —Empiezo a girar. Él saca su varita.

Lanza un hechizo de diagnóstico y ambos miramos la costilla rota. Me hace un gesto para que me dé la vuelta y conjura un  _ brackium emendo _ . Mis huesos explotan. Aprieto los dientes para no gritar.

—Gracias.

Camino hacia la puerta.

—Ustedes dos... —comienza. Yo me detengo—. Son tóxicos. —Su tono no es acusatorio, sino triste.

Yo lo miro con una sonrisa sombría.

—No tienes idea, Potter.

Me marcho, adolorido en el torso y en cada lugar que golpeé en mi caída.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 19 de noviembre de 1999 _

Son las cuatro de la madrugada cuando regreso a la puerta principal de la Mansión. Subo las escaleras a mi habitación y me dirijo al baño. Las luces brillan sobre las paredes y yo me giro para verme en el espejo.

Hay un gran hematoma sobre mi yugular, pequeños besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula y una marca gruesa en mi muñeca. También hay un corte en la piel de mi nudillo donde se incrustó en la cara de Marcus. Saco mi varita para curarlos u ocultarlos, y veo líneas rojas y secas a través del cabello sobre mi sien. Giro la cabeza para observarlas en el espejo.

Es su sangre, la de su mano. La misma mano que se aferró a mi cabello con dedos fuertes.

_ Oh por Dios, Draco. _

Cierro mis ojos. Realmente es ridículo pensar que ella querría abrazarme así, que yo dejé que eso sucediera. Me empiezo a reír. Me río hasta que me duele la espalda. Me quito la camisa y hago exactamente lo que pensé que podría hacer: la guardo en los cajones de mi armario al lado de una caja de recortes de periódico.

Me baño y me preparo para el día a las seis de la mañana. Veo los chupetones al salir y la vergüenza que me dan es un poco reconfortante. Un recordatorio de lo que sucedió.

Es mi culpa que haya sucedido. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso con Marcus. Si lo hubiera alejado antes de ella. Si me hubiera concentrado más mientras buscaba la snitch.

Y tal vez hasta sea bueno para mi imagen tener chupetones en el cuello. Me río con una risa exhausta.

Llevo mi trabajo a la sala de conferencias.

Horas después la puerta se abre y ahí está ella, luciendo pálida y cansada. Ella cierra la puerta a su espalda.

¿Está loca? La poción todavía está en su sistema.

Se para frente a la puerta, levantando la cabeza.

—Siento haberte acusado de drogarme anoche —dice. Yo dejo mis papeles y miro el escritorio—. Acababa de... acababa de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo cuando saliste. Te agradezco que hayas salido a ver si estaba bien, ahora sé que tu intención no era seguirme para... No debí apresurarme a sacar conclusiones. Estaba asustada.

Yo asiento. Tomo el frasco que traje, el que contiene una última gota de la poción que Marcus fabricó con sabrá Merlín qué intención. Se lo lanzo, temeroso de acercarme a cierta distancia de ella.

Ella lo atrapa, milagrosamente, y yo casi me río.

—Huevos de ashwinder, asfódelo y algunas otras cosas —digo, enumerando la investigación que hice—. Sus efectos deberían incluir un lento proceso de fiebre, seguido de mareos y desorientación, para terminar con lujuria cuando la persona cuyo cabello ha sido agregado a la poción te toca. Fue Flint.

Ella me mira como si ya lo supiera. 

— ¿Y usó tu cabello y no el suyo?

Tengo que apartar la mirada de ella.

— Marcus tiene formas muy interesantes de divertirse. —Es todo lo que digo. Mis ojos están de nuevo en mis documentos.

— Gracias por salir a comprobar cómo estaba  —dice ella—.  Y gracias por no... tomar ventaja de la situación.

Se me escapa la respiración como una risa. Mis labios se tuercen.

— Debo tener una definición distinta de “tomar ventaja de la situación”

— Podría haber sido mucho peor anoche —dice ella.

La escucho marcharse. Yo asiento hacia la habitación vacía.

Sí, podría haber sido peor... si ella no hubiera vuelto en sí las dos veces que entramos en contacto.

Me habría presionado contra ella, sujetándola entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Hubiera girado su rostro hacia mí con la mano ya en su mejilla, reclamando sus labios y empujando mis caderas contra las suyas. La hubiera saboreado, enroscando mi lengua alrededor de la suya y abierto su blusa, botón por botón, hasta poder besarla en el pecho. Habría sumergido mis dedos debajo de sus bragas y la habría obligado a montar mi mano mientras yo acariciaba sus senos, silenciando sus gemidos con mi boca. Cuando su labios se abrieran durante el clímax, habría dejado que ella se corriera ahí, en el callejón, entre las cajas sucias y recipientes vacíos; antes de arrancarle las bragas y desabrocharme los pantalones, olvidando cuánto deseaba recostarme junto a ella la primera vez, mirándola.

La habría levantado, envolviéndome sus piernas alrededor mientras me hundía en ella, atrapando su cuerpo contra los ladrillos y, mientras ella gemía por la poción, la habría tocado justo antes de penetrarla, jugando con su clítoris hasta hacerla gritar, contrayéndose alrededor de mi, aferrándose a mí y gimiendo mi nombre, sólo porque el tiempo no estuvo a su favor y usaron huevos de ashwinder. 

Potter llega a la sala de conferencias a la hora del almuerzo. Lo miro, esperando. Él trae una taza de té y la deja sobre mi escritorio antes de salir. Sacudo la cabeza hacia él.

—Una vez escuché el rumor de que el Sombrero Seleccionador casi te pone en Slytherin, Potter.

Él se da vuelta y asiente.

Yo bebo un sorbo; tiene miel.

—No hubieras durado ni un día allí. 


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola a todas y bienvenidas! Quería avisarles por aquí que necesito tomarme un par de semanas para organizarme con el inicio de clases de mis hijos, y prepararme con algunos capítulos por adelantado pues he estado peligrosamente cerca de no publicar en tiempo y forma y no quiero que pase eso. Por tal motivo, esta historia será actualizada la próxima vez el día 14 de septiembre. De verdad lamento mucho tener que hacerlas esperar, pero es para asegurarme de no quedarles mal en el futuro.
> 
> Agradezco como siempre todo su apoyo y cariño.

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 13

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Martes 6 de mayo de 1997_

Tal vez esto sea lo correcto.

Tal vez así es como siempre debió haber sido. Con Potter de pie sobre mí.

Siempre supuse que el cuerpo intentaría salvarse, pero mi corazón está bombeando sangre más rápido, como si no supiera...

¿Cómo puede el cuerpo no saber?

La sangre está ahora en mi garganta, como hierro líquido. Yo toso.

Myrtle. Ella está gritando. No sé para qué. Así es como se supone que debe ser. Nadie vendrá corriendo a salvarme, Myrtle.

Potter se arrodilla a mi lado. Está tan mojado por todas partes.

Tal vez esto sea lo correcto. Tal vez debería ser la cara de Potter lo último que vea. Un apretón de manos que él nunca aceptó, su brazo alejando mi mano de la snitch, la forma en que ella lo abraza y lo mantiene cerca...

Será más fácil de esta forma. No le he fallado al Señor Oscuro, Potter me mató. Probablemente dando inicio a la guerra. Mi madre... ella lo asesinará por esto. Ella arrasará con el castillo. Pero madre estará a salvo, porque yo no fallé...

Pero tampoco tuve éxito. No seré recordado como el chico que mató a Albus Dumbledore. Así no es como ella me recordará. Con suerte, ella me recordará como el mayor error de Potter. Casi sonrío.

Veo manchas en el techo. ¿Tal vez me estoy rindiendo? Hay un gorgoteo que reconozco como mis pulmones, burbujeando sangre a través de ellos.

Potter todavía está aquí. Y aún así desearía que fuera alguien más, alguien con los ojos muy abiertos y la piel suave, que incluso podría saber cómo solucionar esto. Ella probaría algunos hechizos. Quizás lloraría encima de mí. Y yo tomaría su mano...

Negro. Está muy oscuro aquí.

Y luego llega Severus. Casi me río, porque seguramente esto no es lo que él deseaba.

Escucho una canción en algún lado. Me pregunto si ella sabrá cantar.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Sábado 20 de noviembre de 1999_

_Draco:_

_No podré mantener nuestra reunión de esta tarde. Te deseo todo el éxito con Malfoy Consulting Group, pero creo que no es el negocio correcto para mí o para mi familia._

_Tiberius Ogden_

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Lunes 22 de noviembre de 1999_

Toco la puerta de Robards.

—¡Señor. Malfoy! ¡Pase!

Si tan sólo todos pudieran ser tan alegres como Robards, el mundo sería un lugar más brillante.

—Buenos días, señor. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. —Él aparta su té y cierra un archivo—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Yo... mmm... quería informarle que Granger y yo tuvimos un distanciamiento. —Yo trago saliva. Sus cejas saltan—. No es que estuviéramos muy cerca en primer lugar. —Yo sonrío.

—Oh, ya veo. —Él parpadea. Él no lo ve.

—Entonces, creo que sería mejor para todos los involucrados si pudiéramos evitar trabajar juntos en los proyectos. Cuanto menor sea el contacto, mejor —le digo.

Robards asiente.

—Está bien. Sí, está bien. —Él mira su escritorio—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Necesitas ayuda de una fuente externa al problema?

—No —le digo—. Es una disputa completamente personal. —El susurro de _Draco_ roza mi oído—. Cometí algunos errores, tomé algunas malas decisiones y creo que es mejor para la señorita Granger si mantengo mi distancia.

Robards suspira y asiente.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Martes 23 de noviembre de 1999_

_Señor Draco Malfoy:_

_Su solicitud para visitar al prisionero número LM537 el 1º de diciembre de 1999 ha sido rechazada. De conformidad con el artículo 8192, Sección 4a, de la Ley Mágica, un preso puede rechazar una solicitud de visita por cualquier motivo._

_Si usted es el representante legal del prisionero LM537, comuníquese con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Servicios de Administración._

_Atentamente,_

_Ulyses Olyphant_

_Coordinador de Visitas de Azkaban_

Parpadeo ante la carta. Esto debe ser un error. Saco un nuevo pliego de pergamino y envío una segunda solicitud, esta vez para el 2 de diciembre.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Miércoles 24 de noviembre de 1999_

—Anoche hablé con Siobhan Selwyn —la voz de mi madre me detiene en mi camino al trabajo.

La miro fijamente.

—¿Sí?

Sus ojos dejan el periódico y se vuelven hacia mí.

—Ella y su hermana están interesadas en recibir algunos consejos de negocios. Comenzarán una pequeña boutique en Diagon Alley a principios del próximo año. Deberías reunirte con ellas.

—En realidad, esa no es la clientela que _Malfoy Consulting_ buscará —le digo.

—¿Ah no? —Ella me levanta una ceja—. ¿Las boutiques son demasiado pequeñas para ti?

—El esposo de Siobhan está en Azkaban, madre.

Ella me mira fijamente.

—También el mío.

Abro la boca y la cierro.

—Me refiero a que no puedo asociarme con mortífagos conocidos. Estoy intentando distanciarnos de eso.

—Negocios son negocios, Draco. —Ella bebe su té—. El acuerdo no tiene por que llegar a _El Profeta_.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

Jueves 25 de noviembre de 1999

_Señor Draco Malfoy:_

_Su solicitud para visitar al prisionero número LM537 el 2 de diciembre de 1999 ha sido rechazada. De conformidad con el artículo 8192, Sección 4a, de la Ley Mágica, un preso puede rechazar una solicitud de visita por cualquier motivo._

Me froto las sienes. Tomo un nuevo pergamino.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Sábado 27 de noviembre de 1999_

_Señor Draco Malfoy:_

_Su solicitud para visitar al prisionero número LM537 el 3 de diciembre de 1999 ha sido rechazada. De conformidad con el artículo 8192, Sección 4a, de la Ley Mágica, un preso puede rechazar una solicitud de visita por cualquier motivo._

Quemo la carta. Tomo un nuevo pergamino.

_Padre:_

_Tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir lo antes posible. He estado ocupado construyendo una agenda de clientes, consiguiendo el espacio para la oficina y reuniéndome con inversionistas potenciales. Si te niegas a reunirte conmigo, ¿cómo voy a garantizar el depósito de mi herencia?_

_Adjunto a esta carta una solicitud para visitarte el 4 de diciembre. Espero que sea un mejor momento para adaptarme a tu apretada agenda._

_Tu hijo,_

_D.M._

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Domingo 28 de noviembre de 1999_

—Bueno, todo es muy impresionante, Draco. —El Señor Harding se recuesta en su silla y mira los rayos de sol que entran por las ventanas del restaurante—. Nunca había pensado en expandirme al mundo muggle.

—La moda muggle está en constante crecimiento. Por lo general, a una velocidad mucho mayor que la del mundo mágico —le digo. Puedo sentir el latido de mi corazón con la anticipación de cerrar un trato—. Las joyas, especialmente las joyas que brillan tan deslumbrantemente como las de Harding, también deberían hacerlo.

—¿Y tienes al personal y las habilidades necesarias para hacer la transición de _Harding Jewelers_ al mundo muggle? Necesitaríamos asesores financieros, asesores comerciales, asesores de marketing...

—Absolutamente —le digo—. Estoy contratando lo mejor de lo mejor en cada uno de esos Departamentos...

—¿Pero, tienen experiencia en el mundo muggle? —me interrumpe él, replegando su servilleta sobre su regazo—. Sin ofender, Draco, pero el apellido Malfoy realmente no es asociado con los muggles.

—Mi personal estará bien versado...

—"Lo estará". —Sus ojos brillan sobre mí, destellando como sus diamantes—. Te diré qué haré: después de que la empresa de consultoría haya estado funcionando por un tiempo, y después de que hayas llenado todos los puestos de tu personal, contáctame de nuevo. —Él se cepilla los pantalones y se levanta de la mesa—. Una vez que tengas todo dominado, hablaremos de nuevo.

Yo me muerdo la lengua mientras nos estrechamos la mano.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Lunes 29 de noviembre de 1999_

—Señor Malfoy, admito que asistí a esta reunión como cortesía a su madre.

Yo asiento.

—Por supuesto, señor Shafiq. Espero poder...

—Pero no me interesa tener el apellido Malfoy rondando cerca de mis finanzas; ni personales, ni profesionales.

Yo mantengo mi sonrisa cordial en su lugar.

—Lamento escuchar eso, señor Shafiq. Espero que me permita decirle que entiendo sus preocupaciones y trabajaré muy duro para rehabilitar el apellido Malfoy.

—¿Cómo? —El bigote del señor Shafiq se contrae. No está buscando ninguna respuesta. Sólo se burla de mí.

Yo trago saliva.

—Me enfocaré en las relaciones con los muggles. Algunos de nuestros clientes utilizarán nuestros servicios para hacer la transición de sus negocios hacia el mundo muggle. —Él me mira sin pestañear—. Tomaremos un caso pro-bono al trimestre, enfocándonos en aquellos que necesitan asistencia legal frente al Wizengamot...

—¿Y el mundo de las criaturas mágicas? —pregunta él—. Tu historia con elfos domésticos y hombres lobo es bastante... conocida.

—Al igual que la historia de nuestra familia con los dragones. —Estoy a punto de perder mi expresión agradable.

—Los dragones y los elfos domésticos no son lo mismo. —Él saca su monedero y arroja unos sickles sobre la mesa de té.

—Oh, no —le digo, extendiendo la mano—. Yo invito el té, señor Shafiq.

Él deja caer los sickles y estos traquetean.

—Guarde sus galeones, señor Malfoy. —Él se ajusta el abrigo a su alrededor—. Si sólo puede financiar un caso de caridad al trimestre, debe andar muy apretado económicamente.

Él pasa rozando mi silla cuando se marcha. El interior de mi mejilla sangra por donde mis dientes se clavan.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Martes 30 de noviembre de 1999_

_Señor Draco Malfoy:_

_Su solicitud para visitar al prisionero número LM537 el 4 de diciembre de 1999 ha sido rechazada. De conformidad con el artículo 8192, Sección 4a, de la Ley Mágica, un preso puede rechazar una solicitud de visita por cualquier motivo._

_Si usted es el representante legal del prisionero LM537, comuníquese con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Servicios de Administración._

_Atentamente,_

_Ulyses Olyphant_

_Coordinador de Visitas de Azkaban_

¿Qué pudo haber cambiado?

Miro la carta de mi viejo amigo Ulyses.

¿Qué podría estar provocando este comportamiento? ¿Será una negativa a firmar la herencia? O es simplemente un juego de poder.

No ha habido fotos en _El Profeta_ desde... la semana pasada, en el callejón. Nada que él pudiera ver.

Mi madre se cruza conmigo y mira la carta.

—¿Correo interesante?

Yo aprieto la mandíbula, preguntándome si debería meterla en esto.

—Yo... —Sacudo la cabeza—. Es padre.

Ella se detiene mientras se acomoda los guantes.

—¿Sí?

—No quiere verme. No contesta mis cartas.

Ella me arranca el pergamino de las manos y lo lee. Y se ríe.

Después conjura un nuevo pergamino y una pluma. Garabatea en su elegante caligrafía una solicitud para mañana, 1º de diciembre.

—¿Podrías enviar esto? —Ella coloca la carta en la credenza y camina hacia la chimenea.

Unas horas más tarde, desgarro la carta de respuesta dirigida a ella.

_Señora Narcissa Black:_

_Su solicitud para visitar al prisionero número LM537 el 1º de diciembre de 1999 ha sido aprobada. Consulte los documentos adjuntos para obtener instrucciones sobre su llegada y artículos prohibidos._

Frunzo el ceño ante la respuesta de Ulyses.

Quizás mi madre merezca más crédito.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Miércoles 1 de diciembre de 1999_

Si hubiera dormido anoche, esto no habría sucedido.

Habría estado lo suficientemente despierto como para notarla en el Atrio. Me habría desviado y dirigido primero hacia la cafetería en lugar de estar allí esperando el ascensor.

Una vez que estoy refundido, de pie contra la pared del fondo, ella entra y me sonríe.

—Buenos días —le digo.

Algunas otras personas comienzan a llenar el elevador y ella se desliza, acercándose a mí. Yo aprieto mis brazos en mis costados.

Supongo que la poción ya habrá abandonado su sistema. Todos esos ingredientes eran temporales. Pero no quiero arriesgarme.

Recuerdo cómo se sentían sus caderas en mis manos y me pregunto qué pasaría en este ascensor, con el personal de Deportes y Juegos atrapados aquí con nosotros, si toco su muñeca y la poción explota en sus venas. Si ella sería capaz contenerse o se abalanzaría sobre mí, empujándome contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos sobre mi cuerpo...

—Sólo te queda una semana más, ¿cierto?

Incluso mantengo mis ojos al frente. Siento que ella se gira hacia mí.

—Sí. El próximo viernes es mi último día. —Puedo convertirlo en ocho días más. En verdad puedo hacerlo.

—Qué emocionante —canturrea ella—. ¿Va todo bien con tu Firma de Consultoría?

No. Casi me río. Me trago la sensación.

—Todo bien, hasta ahora. Estamos planeando lanzar la empresa el 1º de enero.

—Eso es maravilloso —dice ella—. Felicitaciones. —Es casi como si ella lo dijera en serio. El ascensor se detiene finalmente en el cuarto piso—. Que tengas un gran día —me dice, volviéndose para sonreír ampliamente sobre su hombro al salir.

Yo asiento hacia ella, sintiendo más aire entrando el elevador ahora que ella lo dejó.

Aire frío.

Llego a casa cuando mi madre regresa de Azkaban. Volteo a verla expectante. Ella se toma su tiempo quitándose los guantes.

—¿Quieres cenar estofado? —me pregunta.

—Claro.

Ella llama a Mippy. La elfina toma sus pertenencias y comienzan a hablar sobre la cena. Yo espero.

—Visitarás a tu padre en Navidad —dice ella—. Azkaban permite una visita en las festividades, además de la mensual...

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Ella me asiente.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. La transacción se realizará según lo planeado.

Ella se aleja de mí.

—¿Madre?

Ella voltea de nuevo y levanta una ceja.

—A menos que él quiera un divorcio. Uno muy caótico.

Y se va.

Esa noche, en la cena, le pido que me ayude a conseguir clientes e inversionistas. Ella contiene su sonrisa de gato y yo agradezco que no suelte un: "te lo dije".

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, madre tiene una lista de posibles inversionistas y clientes potenciales. Yo alzo una ceja y ella me dice:

—Nunca me lo pediste.

El viernes, ella me pregunta si he pensado en una división benéfica para el grupo de consultoría.

Ha estado constantemente en mi cabeza.

—Creo que sería importante para la imagen de la compañía ofrecer más trabajo de caridad —dice ella, revolviendo su leche en el té. Esta es la cuarta idea que ha planteado hoy. Es como si hubiera estado conteniéndose hasta ahora, esperando a que yo se lo pidiera.

—Estoy de acuerdo, sólo creo que habrá resistencia —le digo—. Estaba pensando en comenzar con los derechos de los hombres lobo. Muchas de esas leyes son defectuosas. Envié una carta y una propuesta a Quentin Margolis y a la manada del Bosque del Norte la semana pasada, buscando su apoyo y sus testimonios. Me dijo que podía irme a la mierda.

Madre frunce los labios hacia abajo ante mi lenguaje vulgar.

—¿Eso dijo? —Ella le da un sorbo a su té.

—Esa era su intención. —Pongo los ojos en blanco—. Dijo que ellos se las han arreglado bastante bien durante años sin la ayuda de la familia Malfoy.

—Mmm... —Ella mira por la ventana—. Quizás la familia Malfoy no debería ser quien se acerque. ¿A quién has contratado hasta ahora?

Yo rompo un trozo de mi bollo.

—A Blaise, en Marketing; a Cuthbert Mockridge, en Finanzas y a Dorothea Bulstrode, en Administración. Además de algunos...

—Todos son sangre pura —afirma, enderezando su cuchillo y tenedor. Yo puedo escuchar sus palabras incluso antes de que ella tome aliento—. ¿Has considerado preguntarle a Hermione Granger si tiene algún interés en unirse a la compañía?

—Ella ya tiene un trabajo, madre.

—Igual que Dorothea antes de que aceptara trabajar contigo.

—Creo que Granger me sustituirá pronto, trabajando en estrecha colaboración con Potter. —Desmenuzo mi bollo en pedazos pequeños—. Ella será muy feliz.

—Lo dudo, cariño —tararea. Yo la miro. Ella se lleva la taza de té a los labios y, antes de beber, me dice—: Le costó casi un año que aprobaran su proyecto del dragón. Y eso considerando que trabaja en la Oficina de Investigación de Dragones. —Observo cómo vuelve a colocar la taza en el platito—. Tal vez esté interesada en una oferta de medio tiempo sin abandonar el Ministerio. Dale la oportunidad de ayudar a la comunidad de criaturas mágicas.

Yo miro mi cuchara.

—Katya me dijo algo similar.

Madre levanta una ceja.

—Mmm... es más inteligente de lo que parece. —Mis labios se arquean en una sonrisa—. No pierdes nada preguntándole a Hermione, ¿verdad?

Yo trago saliva.

—Me temo que las cosas han empeorado desde la última vez que ella estuvo en la Mansión. Ya no querrá tener nada que ver conmigo.

Vuelvo a doblar la servilleta en mi regazo, juntando las esquinas y deslizando los bordes. Madre guarda silencio. Y entonces:

—Eres una serpiente, Draco. Y has dejado que ella te convierta en un gusano.

Mis ojos se fijan en ella, y ella está de pie, retirando su servilleta y llamando a Mippy para que la ayude con los arreglos florales.

Sus palabras me molestan el resto del día.

Apenas puedo concentrarme en el proyecto que Robards me asignó ese día mientras trabajo en la sala de conferencias.

Me dejo llevar, preguntándome cómo sería trabajar con ella en proyectos que le apasionen. Tal vez nos reuniríamos dos veces a la semana, o a almorzar los fines de semana. Ella me acompañaría a cenas y bailes, y barreríamos a las multitudes, buscando a las personas correctas para hablar sobre cómo desea ella cambiar el mundo. Sus ojos se iluminarían con el mismo fuego de cuando peleó por el dragón y yo la privé de aquella sopa de calabaza, y podría dejar que mi mano descansara sobre su espalda, instándola a presionar más, a golpear, a matar...

Puedo saborearlo.

Puedo olerla.

Mis ojos se abren. Reviso el pasillo, me aseguro de que ella no esté de visita con Katie Bell. Robards me confirma que él no la llamó, pero siento como si yo la hubiera invocado; invocado su aroma.

Se desvanece después de más o menos una hora, pero yo aún estoy garabateando más ideas sobre hombres lobo que sobre los contrabandistas detenidos la semana pasada.

El sábado me miro en el espejo durante diez minutos, me revuelvo el cabello y dejo caer mis muros. Skeeter y su equipo se fueron hace una hora. Tuve mi entrevista para _Corazón de Bruja_ y mi sesión de fotos. Nunca antes me había preguntado qué debería ponerse una chica en una primera cita, pero ahora me cruza por la cabeza sin parar. Mi respuesta a Skeeter fue tan patética como genérica:

_Lo que sea que la haga sentir cómoda._

Skeeter me alzó una ceja, me sacó del set y dijo:

—Draco Malfoy, ¿aceptarías que una mujer vistiera pantalones de chándal en _Le Porte Rouge_?

Yo hice una mueca y reformulé mi respuesta en algo más cortés.

Guardo la carpeta de piel y me doy otro vistazo. Parezco muy joven y vulnerable. Lo odio, pero sé que es necesario.

Me cruzo con mi madre en el comedor al salir.

—Draco, cariño.

Yo vuelvo sobre mis pasos y asomo la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—Hoy envío las invitaciones para la fiesta de lanzamiento. Creo que contar con la presencia del señor Potter y la señorita Weasley sería una excelente publicidad. —Ella me mira—. Pero sólo si también invitaremos a Hermione.

Yo trago saliva.

—Te informo esta tarde.

Ella me mira, ve mi portafolio y mis dedos temblorosos. Y sonríe.

—De acuerdo.

Cruzo el Callejón Diagon. Camino cuatro veces hacia Cornerstone antes de inhalar profundamente y finalmente abrir la puerta de un tirón. La encuentro en el mostrador, arrojando algo y cerrando la libreta contable. Ella me saluda y luego alza la vista, y en los segundos antes de que sus ojos se posen sobre mí, considero decirle que me equivoqué de tienda, que lo siento y darme la vuelta.

—Oh, hola. —Sus ojos se iluminan.

—Granger. —Muevo la cabeza a modo de saludo, subiendo los escalones hasta el mostrador.

—¿Tú... tienes algún libro en reserva? —Ella se gira hacia los estantes. Todo es demasiado cortés.

Contemplo la posibilidad de ir directo al grano y no hacerla perder más de su precioso tiempo. Pero, en cambio, le digo que voy a echar un vistazo.

—Maravilloso —chilla. Y por un segundo me preocupa que sea por miedo. El endurecimiento de sus rasgos, los ojos demasiado brillantes. Y, luego, ella está rodeando el mostrador—. En realidad hay... mmm... hay bastantes títulos nuevos desde la última vez que estuviste aquí.

Y ella está entrando en la sección de ficción. Me toma un tiempo vergonzosamente largo darme cuenta de que se supone que yo debo seguirla. Ella me lleva a un estante y trato de ignorar a los cuatro o cinco clientes que nos observan.

—Hay una nueva novela, ligeramente basada en un libro muggle de la década de 1980 —dice, moviendo los dedos sobre el libro en cuestión—. Futuro distópico, ley matrimonial, regulaciones para tener hijos. —Ella me mira—. En mi opinión, el libro muggle es mejor, pero nadie ha oído hablar de él por aquí, así que...

Ella alterna la mirada entre mis ojos y yo me pregunto si estará esperando una respuesta. Ella se aleja y yo la sigo.

Me muestra un libro de terror, uno que dice que a ella no le gustará y que yo tampoco puedo imaginarme que le guste. Pero sus dedos recorren el lomo del libro y sus ojos ya no pueden mirarme a mi. Tiene las mejillas rosas y me pregunto de qué se avergonzará. Ella avanza, guiándome, y veo que su mirada se posa en una mujer joven sentada en una de las cómodas sillas, antes de dar la vuelta por otro pasillo.

—La última novela que quería mostrarte... mmm... Aquí. —. Doy la vuelta por el pasillo justo a tiempo para verla doblada por la cintura, con los vaqueros apretándose a su trasero. Mis ojos están clavados en ella al tiempo que se levanta y saca un libro del estante inferior—. Una nueva biografía sobre Chadwick Boot —dice. Y me las arreglo para dirigir mis ojos hacia su cara.

Ella está divagando sobre Terry Boot. Se sonroja y sus ojos están lejos de mí. ¿Sabrá ella que nos ha apartado de miradas indiscretas, llevándonos a un espacio privado entre las estanterías, donde cualquier cosa podría pasar? Miro sus manos, acariciando la portada del libro.

Ella nunca había hecho esto. Nunca me había mostrado cosas que le gustaría que yo leyera.

—Llevaré los tres. —Le devuelvo la mirada y ella me observa fijamente.

—¿En serio? Mmm... Maravilloso. —Ella me sonríe y yo me pregunto qué tan fácil sería olvidar que Marcus Flint alguna vez existió. Olvidar a mi padre. Ella baja la vista y sus pestañas revolotean—. Quiero decir... No quería forzarte a hacerlo —se ríe, un sonido estrangulado—. Eres libre de seguir buscando, por supuesto.

—No, no —le digo. Tomo el libro, casi rozando su pulgar. Y vuelvo a ser una persona distinta, alguien más cercano a quien Skeeter cree que soy—. Si Hermione Granger recomienda leer un nuevo libro, sería tonto no escucharla.

Ella balbucea, parpadea, recoge los otros libros y pasa a mi lado, rozando sus caderas contra mi muslo.

Si ella vuelve a sonrojarse... Si vuelve a mirarme con ojos oscurecidos... si vuelve a rozarse contra mí...

Yo sonrío hacia el pasillo vacío.

La sigo hasta el mostrador, tratando de recordar mi plan e intentando ahora incorporar la seducción.

—En realidad, quería pedirte algo.

Dejo de observarla a ella y miro hacia el mostrador, totalmente a su merced. Y siento sus ojos sobre mí.

—Lo que quieras.

Mierda.

_Cásate conmigo._

_Déjame tenerte._

Mierda.

Mi sangre se calienta. Se me seca la boca. Y mientras me pregunto quién está seduciendo a quién, construyo un muro de arriba hacia abajo, como la puerta descendente de un castillo. Finalmente, miro su rostro de nuevo. Su cuello está enrojecido. Yo continúo.

—¿Conoces a Quentin Margolis?

La tensión abandona sus ojos y me examina.

—¿El líder de los hombres lobo? Supongo que sí. Ha estado en la oficina un par de veces, y después de la guerra quería que Harry y yo le presentáramos a Teddy Lupin... —Ella vuelve a concentrarse—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Espero poder incluirlo como cliente —le digo—. Bueno, a él y a su manada —digo las palabras que he estado practicando toda la mañana—: Ha estado... poco dispuesto a responder a las lechuzas que le envié. Y estoy empezando a creer que es debido a mi apellido, a mi reputación. —Miro hacia otro lado—. A mi historia con Greyback.

—Ya veo. —Ella ocupa sus manos en su libreta contable—. Bueno, Quentin pasa muy poco tiempo lejos de su manada. ¿Es posible que no haya recibido tus cartas?

—Oh, lo ha hecho. —Sonrío hacia el mostrador—. "Poco dispuesto a responder" fue una forma amable de decirlo pero, en realidad, me hizo saber que no tenía interés en conocerme.

La pluma entre sus dedos se mueve en círculos y veo sus ágiles dedos girándola, lista para jugar con mi mano.

—Podría ser cuestión de dinero —dice—. Es posible que su comunidad no pueda pagar por tus servicios. Los hombres lobo tienen dificultades para conseguir y mantener un empleo.

—Eso es por lo que vamos a pelear. Igualdad de derechos para los hombres lobo. Leyes contra la discriminación.

La veo perder, literalmente, el aliento.

—¿Leyes contra la discriminación?

Sus ojos están muy abiertos y busca algo en mi rostro. Yo mantengo mi mente cerrada y observo cómo trabaja su cabeza. Cómo reconstruye lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Algo se ilumina en su rostro y casi me siento culpable por timarla así. Pero no he dicho mentiras. Voy a ayudar a la comunidad de hombres lobo. Sólo que no lo haré por ellos, sino por mi reputación.

Y por ella.

—Sólo necesito una "entrada". Una recomendación.

—Por supuesto —ella inhala—. Le escribiré a Quentin por ti.

—¿Lo harás? —le pregunto. Ella asiente. —Tengo... aquí... —Busco a tientas el cierre de mi portafolios, ansioso por atrapar la carpeta de piel entre mis dedos—. Aquí está la propuesta. Si deseas familiarizarte con ella.

Ella la mira como si yo le estuviera entregando las llaves de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

—Te la devolveré el lunes —me dice.

—Gracias, Granger.

Ella me sonríe, una verdadera sonrisa. Y yo no puedo respirar hasta que ella aparta la vista hacia la libreta de contabilidad.

—¿Tu equipo te llevará a celebrar tu último día de trabajo?

Por un momento no entiendo la pregunta.

—Mmm, no. No lo creo.

Ella se levanta de su posición sobre la libreta y empuja un rizo detrás de su oreja antes de que yo pueda hacerlo por ella.

—¿Cómo que no? —dice—. Harry y yo planearemos algo, entonces.

Pienso en la única forma en que a mí me gustaría celebrar algo, y ciertamente no involucra a Potter. Ella está esperando que yo diga algo y sus ojos se posan en mis labios.

—Tú... no tienes por qué hacerlo —me las arreglo para decir.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tendremos que hacer algo realmente vergonzoso, como imprimir tu cara en el pastel.

—Esa debe ser una tradición muggle.

—Totalmente —ella ríe. Y al igual que la sonrisa anterior, es una risa verdadera—. ¿La hacemos el viernes, después del trabajo? Tu último día. Haré que Harry corra la voz en el segundo piso. —Veo sus dientes rasgando su labio inferior—. Trae a Katya si deseas.

Ella vuelve a mirar los libros. Yo parpadeo.

—O a Noelle. O la que sea que esté en rotación los viernes. —Ella ríe, y no es como la anterior, pero está intentando sacar a relucir nuestra broma privada: una chica para cada día de la semana.

Tal vez he estado interpretándola incorrectamente; entendiendo todo lo incorrecto.

Tal vez Katya y yo sí debimos haber tenido una ruptura pública.

—Tendrás que decirme qué te pareció la novela de terror. No creo que pueda con ella. —Ella mete el libro en la bolsa y yo me doy cuenta de que está divagando. El rubor de sus mejillas la delata.

—Gracias. Por escribirle a Quentin Margolis.

Tomo la bolsa y ella dice:

—Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que necesites.

Esbozo una sonrisa y dejo que mis ojos se deslicen sobre ella.

—Cuidado, Granger. Tal vez te tome la palabra.

Sus labios se extienden en una sonrisa, con las mejillas rosas, y aparta la mirada de mi.

Y yo salgo por la puerta escuchando la voz de Blaise.

_Cualquiera puede ser seducido._

Y yo lo he sido.

Me dirijo al comedor cuando llego a casa y encuentro a mi madre preparando las invitaciones. Tomo una galleta de su bandeja y veo un sobre dirigido a Hermione Granger apartado del resto.

Yo lo golpeo con mi meñique.

—Envíala.

Ella me sonríe.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_Lunes 6 de diciembre de 1999_

—Seré completamente honesto contigo, Draco. Tengo algunas reservas.

—Eso no me sorprende —le digo, y le sonrío.

Wentworth se bebe el resto de su cerveza de mantequilla, indicando al cantinero que le traiga otra. Supongo que nos quedaremos. Eso es bueno.

—Tienes un camino difícil por delante. No quiero decir que no puedas sortearlo, pero será difícil. ¿Tienes alguna empresa o alguien en tu personal que no represente a los sangre pura o a la clase alta?

Creo que debido a su honestidad... o tal vez la cerveza de mantequilla, digo rotundamente:

—Todavía no.

Él asiente, mirando hacia la mesa y pensando.

—Puede que el mundo mágico tarde un poco en volver a confiar en ti.

—Lo sé.

Él me mira y esboza una débil sonrisa.

—Aún a pesar de poseer la _"sonrisa más encantadora en diciembre de 1999_ ".

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco. El artículo de Skeeter en _Corazón de Bruja_ salió esta mañana. Wentworth se carcajea.

—Espero comenzar el nuevo año con un proyecto para ayudar a pelear por la igualdad de derechos de la comunidad de hombres lobo. Ya estoy en contacto con la manada del Bosque del Norte, y espero reunirme pronto con ellos.

No estoy mintiendo. Soy optimista.

Llega nuestra segunda ronda y Wentworth se recuesta en su silla.

—Eso es un comienzo. Sólo desearía que tuvieras más diversidad, tanto en tus clientes como en tu personal.

—Espero conseguir más personal con nuestro sondeo y contratación de enero. Después del evento de mi madre, después de la fiesta de lanzamiento.

—Sí —dice Wentworth con ironía—. La fiesta de víspera de Año Nuevo a la que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las personas jamás han sido invitadas. —Me alza una ceja.

—Oye —le digo, abriendo los brazos—. Recibiste tu invitación este año, ¿no?

Wentworth sonríe.

—Sí, sí.

—Y será rescindida si rechazas el trabajo, por supuesto —bromeo.

Él masculla. Parece estar esperando algo, esperando que yo le dé una razón de peso.

Tomo un largo sorbo de mi bebida, sintiendo que mi garganta se expande alrededor del líquido que trago.

—Espero incluir a Hermione Granger. Bajo un esquema de caso a caso.

Y su rostro se relaja, las cejas se levantan. Y ahí está.

—¿En serio? —canturrea, como si un buen vino hubiera cruzado por su lengua.

—Ella está trabajando conmigo ahora en el proyecto de los hombres lobo. Y espero contar con su ayuda también en otros casos.

—¿Ella dejaría el Ministerio por ti?

_Por mí._

—¿Por mí? Nunca —digo, sonriendo hacia mi cerveza de mantequilla.

—Pero por los hombres lobo, podría hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Miro a Wentworth. Él está calculando. Sus dedos tamborileando en la mesa.

Él empieza a preguntar por mi modelo de negocio, por mi herencia, por el tamaño de la plantilla. Lanza los nombres de algunas personas con las que debería hablar y yo lucho por aprenderlos sin tener que sacar pluma y pergamino. Me pregunta si mi padre participará de alguna forma.

Cuando terminamos nuestras bebidas, él se pasa la mano por la boca y dice:

—Dame unos días. Mi esposa cumple años esta semana y tendremos que discutir algunas cosas. —Mira por la ventana del bar y luego me mira a mí—. Y sigue conquistando a Hermione Granger.

Yo sonrío.

—Lo haré.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas! lo prometido es deuda, después del pequeño receso de dos semanas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Aún no termino de organizarme con todo esto del inicio de clases virtual, pero poco a poco espero poder adaptarme. ¡Gracias como siempre a tod-s por su apoyo! Disfuten mucho el capítulo.

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 14

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles 8 de diciembre de 1999 _

Voy a entregar una solicitud de traslador para Robards en el sexto piso cuando la encuentro en los ascensores.

Siento que empiezo a sonreír antes de que pueda evitarlo.

— Granger.

Ella murmura un saludo y sus ojos se apartan de mí como una chiquilla nerviosa. Estamos solos en el ascensor y no me molesto en apartarme de ella. Nuestros cuerpos se tocan cuando la caja despega.

— Recibí respuesta de Quentin Margolis  —le digo, y eso capta su atención. Se vuelve hacia mí con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Y…?

— Acordó reunirse conmigo la próxima semana.

Su rostro estalla en una sonrisa.

—Esa es una noticia maravillosa. Me alegro mucho... por ti.

Y, nuevamente, me la imagino poniendo esa mirada con cada éxito, con cada contrato firmado, con cada caso ganado contra el Wizengamot.

— No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, Granger. —Dejo que mis ojos se relajen sobre su rostro, absorbiéndola con la mirada. El ascensor se ralentiza al llegar al quinto piso y yo aparto mis ojos.

— Me alegra que me lo hayas pedido. Estoy muy impresionada con toda la propuesta.

Me pregunto qué pasaría si se lo pido ahora. Si le digo:

_ Sabes Granger, serías un elemento valioso para  _ Malfoy Consulting _. Juntos podríamos lograr un verdadero cambio. _

_ Granger, ¿de verdad quieres trabajar en Seguridad Mágica? _

_ Pídeme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré. _

Un hombre corpulento vestido de amarillo se une al ascensor. Tendré que pulir un poco mi discurso antes de hablar con ella.

— Escuché que hay una fiesta para mí en un bar el viernes por la noche. —Pongo cara compungida mientras la miro.

— ¿Ah sí? —Ella levanta las cejas—.  Quizás sea más una celebración porque ya te vas.

— Eso debe ser.

Ojalá todo hubiera sido así desde siempre. Este coqueteo casual, dejar que nuestras caderas se rocen en espacios reducidos mientras espero ver cómo se oscurecen sus ojos.

Bajo la vista, pero puedo sentir la suya sobre mí. El ascensor se ralentiza para el cuarto piso justo cuando yo vuelvo a alzar la vista y la atrapo mirándome. Ella traga saliva y su mirada se aleja. Se aparta un rizo y dice:

— Que tengas un buen día, Malfoy.

Asiento mientras ella sale disparada del ascensor. Sonrío hacia mis zapatos.

El viernes, Katie Bell, Potter, Goldstein y yo nos dirigimos al mismo bar al que fuimos la primera vez, donde ella se había emborrachado un poco y me había permitido charlar con ella, me había permitido mirarla. Donde le dije que ella era dorada.

Potter compra la primera ronda y yo bebo rápidamente mi whisky de fuego, disfrutando el ardor.

Robards se nos une, agradeciéndome por mi tiempo y experiencia, y casi le recuerdo que fue una orden de la corte, pero solo le estrecho la mano.

Aparecen algunos otros aurores, los que no me dieron ningún problema en la oficina. Voy por mi segundo whisky de fuego, sin perder de vista la puerta.

Primero haré que ella me hable sobre la empresa. Después, mencionaré la posibilidad de trabajar con los gigantes y daré pistas sobre mi plan a cinco años con los elfos domésticos. Le diré que estoy buscando a alguien con quien intercambiar ideas y le preguntaré si estaría bien que la invite a almorzar de vez en cuando. E incluso, tal vez podríamos abrir una división completa para los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, ¿conoces a alguien que pueda estar interesado?

Se acercan las siete y algunas personas se marchan a continuar con sus planes de viernes por la noche. Goldstein me invita otra bebida. Evidentemente, esto va para largo. Miro hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—Ella está enferma.

Alzo la vista para encontrar a Katie Bell mirándome.

—¿Disculpa?

—Hermione salió temprano del trabajo hoy. Enferma.

Un peso frío se asienta en mi estómago.

—Oh. Espero que se mejore.

—Debería haberte dicho antes —dice Katie, mirándome por encima de su vaso de agua—. Para que no estuvieras esperándola.

Le mantengo la mirada. Pienso en negarlo, en burlarme de ella o en inventar algo gracioso. O incluso, decantar en ella mis encantos. Algo así como:  _ pero la gente aquí es igual de encantadora. _ Y guiñar un ojo.

Pero yo la maldije hace tres años con magia oscura. Así que decido dejarla ver a través de mí.

Realmente no asimilo hasta la mañana siguiente que ella se perdió mi fiesta. La fiesta en la que ella insistió. La fiesta que ella planeó.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves, 25 de agosto de 1994 _

—¿No sería mejor que echaran a correr? No te gustaría que la vieran, supongo…

Apunto a Granger con la cabeza y me giro a tiempo para ver un destello de miedo en sus ojos. Un hechizo se dispara desde el campamento. Y ella se perfila en verde.

Potter y Weasley saltan, pero ella continúa mirándome a mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Gracias por preguntar.

—Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger —le explico. Pongo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte la vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo.

Ella cruza los brazos frente a su cuerpo, apretándose el abrigo, y yo me pregunto qué esconderá la mojigata allí debajo. La miro de arriba abajo de una manera que la hace sentir incómoda.

—Hermione es una bruja —me sisea Potter.

—Sigue tu camino, Potter —digo, quitando mis ojos de las pantorrillas de Granger y rodando mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol contra el que estoy—. Si crees que no pueden distinguir a un  _ sangre sucia _ , quédate aquí.

Weasley intenta intervenir. Intenta defenderla, pero es inútil. Ella da un paso frente a él y me mira. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Una fuerte explosión, más cerca. Los tres saltan y giran. No me ven saltar también a mi. Me relajo mientras los gritos llenan los árboles.

—Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad? —digo—. Supongo que papá les dijo que se escondieran —le digo a Weasley—. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Rescatar a los muggles?

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —me gruñe Potter—. Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no?

Me vuelvo hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter.

—Venga, vámonos —dice Granger—. Tenemos que buscar a los otros. —Ella me lanza una mirada furiosa.

Los dejo pasar hasta que puedo gritar tras ellos:

—Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger.

Veo que su columna se endereza y agarra a Weasley por la nuca para evitar que venga tras de mí. Estoy sonriendo para mí mismo, mirando el fuego a través de los árboles y preguntándome qué tipo de bragas usará Granger.

Probablemente sean de algodón, nada sexys. Meramente funcionales.

Vi a Tracey Davis cambiándose después de derramarse encima una poción. Ella usaba bragas de encaje morado. Apenas un pedazo de tela.

Blaise ha traído revistas sucias a los dormitorios, así que sé que hay distintos tipos de bragas y sujetadores.

Pero las de Granger... probablemente sean de colores pálidos e insípidos, y tal vez use un sujetador deportivo.

Veo explotar una tienda de campaña.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles 15 de diciembre de 1999 _

Quentin Margolis me ha dejado hablar durante media hora. No ha dicho una sola palabra, sólo juntó sus dedos frente a su barbilla. Estoy en el borde del bosque del Norte, sentado en un maldito tronco, tratando de causarle una buena impresión.

Intento terminar mi presentación. Me mira cuando termino y dice:

—Pensé que la señorita Granger vendría contigo.

Yo parpadeo.

—Ella es mi socia, pero no trabaja directamente en este caso.

Él asiente y se reclina hacia atrás.

—Lo consideraré, señor Malfoy. No es algo que realmente crea necesario, pero lo hablaré con mi manada. —Él se pone de pie y yo intento disimular mi decepción. Extiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya y él la examina—. Si la señorita Granger estuviera trabajando directamente en el caso, yo estaría más dispuesto.

Y se marcha sin estrecharme la mano.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 17 de diciembre de 1999 _

Me reúno con Mockridge para pedirle que revise mis finanzas. Él me pregunta si realmente me siento cómodo invirtiendo toda mi herencia en este proyecto y yo le confirmo que sí.

—Estoy pensando en una División de Relaciones con No Magos —le digo cuando la reunión está por concluir.

Él me mira arqueando una ceja.

—¿Como elfos domésticos y duendes?

—Y hombres lobo, sí.

Él abre la carpeta de nuevo. Aprieta los labios durante algunos minutos, haciendo cálculos en su cabeza.

—¿Con qué propósito? —pregunta finalmente, mirándome y quitándose las gafas.

—Publicidad —le digo. No es mentira, simplemente no es la verdad completa.

Él asiente.

—Sí, puedo ver cómo te ayudaría algo así, pero... —Pasa una página, recorriendo con el dedo los ingresos proyectados—. ¿Quién pagaría por esta división? ¿Conoces hombres lobo que pagarían por ser representados?

Yo respiro hondo.

—No.

Él me mira con una expresión que dice: Bueno, eso es todo.

—Creo que es algo imperativo. Para la imagen de la empresa —digo.

Él asiente, suspirando.

—¿Tienes tiempo suficiente para repartir así tu enfoque? Es un compromiso de tiempo completo, o un salario más. —Hace una mueca, como si otro salario en este momento fuera algo riesgoso.

—Estaba pensando en Hermione Granger.

Él hace una pausa, mirando la página de gastos proyectados.

—Mmm... —Pasa algunas páginas. Saca una pluma y anota algunos números. Yo espero, sin saber qué significa este descubrimiento.

Mockridge mira por la ventana, sus cejas grises se agitan nerviosamente.

—Seguramente atraerá capital solamente con su nombre.

—Estoy contando con eso.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado, 25 de diciembre de 1999 _

Sólo hay un obstáculo en el camino de Hermione Granger para trabajar en  _ Malfoy Consulting _ .

Bueno, dos, si tomamos en cuenta que Granger debe aceptar primero; cosa que no he hecho. Esto va mucho más allá del problema.

Sumerjo el peine en el gel y me adhiero el cabello a la cabeza, tal como él me enseñó.

Necesito una garantía de que la herencia estará en mi bóveda el 1º de enero. Ese es mi objetivo principal. Una vez que tenga el dinero, él no tendrá por qué enterarse nunca de que Granger trabajará debajo de mí.

Una serie de imágenes de ella debajo de mí.

…trabajará  _ junto a mí _ .

No es como si lo hubiera desobedecido, no hay ningún anillo en su dedo. Él dijo que podría conservar la herencia si yo me mantenía alejado de ella.

Estoy en el punto en que necesito esa herencia.

Me duele el estómago cuando me registro en Azkaban. La aparto de mi mente. Construyo un muro y cierro la tapa de su caja.

El guardia me abre la puerta y yo lo encuentro de pie detrás de la mesa para dos personas, de espaldas a la puerta. Sin el menor interés en mí.

—Buenos días, padre.

Él se vuelve y me observa.

—La señorita Granger es mucho más bonita en persona que en los periódicos —me dice—. Y bastante más atractiva que cuando asistía a la escuela.

Mi ojo se crispa y él me observa. No tengo nada que decir al respecto, así que sigo adelante con franqueza.

—Habría estado aquí el 1º de diciembre, pero te negaste a reunirte conmigo o responder a mis cartas.

—Tu madre y yo teníamos algunas cosas que discutir. —Levanta una ceja—. Pero, Feliz Navidad, Draco. Estoy muy feliz de verte hoy.

Aparto la silla de la mesa con cuidado y tomo asiento. Él me observa. Yo le devuelvo la mirada.

—Feliz Navidad, padre.

Él sonríe y se sienta.

Yo continúo.

—En una semana será 1º de enero. Ese es el día que acordamos que firmarías los documentos de la herencia. —Aprieto la mandíbula—. ¿Seguimos de acuerdo a esa agenda?

Él mira con curiosidad por encima de mi oreja izquierda, tomando el control.

—Sabes, Draco —dice—. Tengo tantas preguntas sobre ella, pero la principal es... ¿Cómo es que la señorita Granger ya conocía el asunto de La Subasta?

Él se ríe. Como si un niño pequeño acabara de decir algo tremendamente divertido.

Entonces,  _ sí  _ habían hablado de La Subasta. Encorvo mis dedos sobre la tela de mis pantalones, restringiéndome físicamente para preguntarle sobre su conversación con ella.

—En vista de que madre está organizando una fiesta de lanzamiento en seis días, preferiría hablar sobre  _ Malfoy Consulting Group _ …

—Y a mi me gustaría hablar sobre ella.

Su rostro flota en mi mente.

_ Lo que quieras. _

Me acomodo en mi asiento y junto las manos sobre mi regazo, cediéndole el control. Él me sonríe sin mostrar los dientes. Cruza las piernas y se reclina en su silla.

—¿Cómo progresan las cosas entre ustedes dos? —pregunta él.

—No lo hacen. —Me concentro en ubicarla en un rincón.

—Eso no es lo que yo he escuchado.

Yo parpadeo. ¿Qué intenta...?

Él busca en su bolsillo interior y saca dos hojas de papel. No, dos fotografías. Las pone sobre la mesa frente a mí y me asalta la imagen de su cabello salvaje y sus manos salvajes luchando por acercarme a ella, sus labios acariciando mi cuello y mis dedos aferrándose a sus caderas. Una mirada superficial a la otra imagen me muestra a mí mismo acercándome a ella, listo para aprisionarla contra la pared de ladrillos mientras ella me succiona la muñeca.

Aparto los ojos y aprieto los párpados.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tienes esto?

—Sabes, Draco, es una yuxtaposición tan extraña. La forma en que ella te acerca, aferrándose a ti, y el modo en que ella salió disparada de esta habitación ante la simple sugerencia de casarse contigo.

Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos y puedo verla lanzándose sobre mí justo en el borde inferior de mi campo visual.

—¿Y por qué sería ese un tema de conversación entre ustedes dos? —Apenas puedo pronunciar esas palabras.

La voz de mi madre resuena en mis oídos:

_ Y dejó en claro que nunca lo estarán. _

—Eso es irrelevante. —Él agita la mano como si no acabara de abrir una puerta en mi mente—. Estoy impresionado con el progreso que han tenido ustedes dos.

Miro las fotografías de nuevo. Algo cosquillea en mi mente.

—¿Estás trabajando con Marcus?

Él levanta una ceja. Lo atrapé desprevenido.

—¿Flint? ¿El chico de Gabriel? —Él inclina la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está involucrado?

Inocencia. Confusión por Flint. Necesito cambiar de tema antes de que él piense más a fondo.

—Así que... ¿Has mandado a alguien a seguirme? —siseo.

—Por supuesto que no, Draco. —Él hace un puchero. —He mandado a alguien a que la siga a ella.

Veo rojo en el borde de mi visión, así que empiezo a construir una cabaña en la playa, con ramas y palos y la empujo a ella adentro.

—La he estado vigilando desde el momento en que dejó Hogwarts —continúa—. Me temo que es una persona muy aburrida cuando no está seduciéndote. —Él suspira—. No es una candidata adecuada para el puesto de Lady Malfoy, en lo absoluto

Me levanto. La silla chirría al moverla hacia atrás.

—Ella ya no está en esa competencia. —Me apoyo en la mesa y le aviento las fotografías—. Esto fue un incidente aislado del que no tenías por qué estar enterado.

Él observa las fotografías revoloteando de regreso a la mesa.

—Tengo copias. Puedes llevarte estas contigo. Colócalas en el cajón inferior de tu armario junto con las otras.

Mis ojos se abren. Me aparto de él, sintiendo que la vergüenza me recorre como una ola de calor. Me quedo mirando la puerta de piedra, preguntándome qué pasaría si simplemente huyera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, padre? —digo, y mi voz lucha contra mi garganta cerrada—. Necesito esa herencia. ¿Qué me pedirías?

—Quiero saber cuál es tu plan con ella —canturrea, y puedo decir sin mirarlo que él está cruzado de piernas, casual y tranquilo—. Es evidente que no pueden mantenerse alejados el uno del otro…

—Sí podemos —lo interrumpo, dándome la vuelta—. Lo haremos. Como te dije, esto fue un incidente aislado. —Hago un gesto hacia las fotos—. Nuestra relación es meramente platónica.

Expulso las palabras y disuelvo la imagen de ella sonriéndome en los ascensores, la forma en que sus ojos ardían de pasión con el caso de los hombres lobo.

_ Lo que quieras. _

Estoy cavando en mi cerebro, tratando de encontrar un apoyo para esta supuesta relación platónica. Algo que me ayude a demostrar que no estamos juntos.

_ Y dejó en claro que nunca lo estarán. _

Y como él me preguntó cuál era “mi plan con ella”, puedo escuchar mis palabras saliendo de mí antes de decidir si es algo inteligente o no.

—Voy a convencerla de que se una a  _ Malfoy Consulting Group _ .

Él parpadea lentamente, sonriendo hacia la mesa.

—¿Eso harás? —Él se ríe—. Y… ¿cómo ayudará eso a tu... situación actual?

Yo le gruño:

—Mi “situación actual” es que el mundo mágico todavía no confía en mí, gracias a ti y a tu Señor. Mi “situación actual” es que los únicos clientes que se han unido a  _ Malfoy Consulting Group _ son personas ricas, o amigos sangre pura de la familia.

Inhalo oxígeno hacia mi cuerpo.

Él aprieta sus labios y mira la pared por encima de mi hombro.

—Y…  _ ¿Qué posición _ le ofrecerás a la señorita Granger?

Ignoro su broma y digo:

—Consultora Ejecutiva, para que dirija una nueva división de Criaturas Mágicas.

Sus labios se contraen. Él toma aire y se mira los pulgares.

—Sabes, Draco, hay otros  _ sangre sucia _ por ahí que son completamente capaces de ocupar ese puesto y que limpiarían tu imagen igual de bien. Personas con las que no tienes una historia tan dispersa.

—Nombrame uno que me dé la mitad de publicidad y buena opinión que conseguirá Hermione Granger. —Su nombre es amargo sobre mi lengua cuando lo empleo de la forma en que él quiere que lo haga.

Él da golpecitos con los nudillos en la mesa, con la mente trabajando.

—Sabes, los romances de oficina pueden resultar tan... desagradables. Un caso grave de acoso sexual en esta época podría desviarte por completo de tu camino...

—Eso no será un problema. El Ministerio tiene regulaciones para las empresas nuevas respecto al acoso sexual y la conducta de los empleados.

—Oh, sí, y estoy seguro de que las citas y las relaciones sexuales entre compañeros de oficina han sido completamente abolidas por el Ministerio. —Él se carcajea de nuevo.

—Redactaré estipulaciones respecto a los romances de oficina y te las enviaré para tu aprobación. —Yo suspiro. Me paro frente a él, indefenso—. ¿Qué más quieres?

Él me estudia.

—¿Y tú crees que estos... lineamientos y documentos firmados te ayudarán? Parece que tienes un problema de moderación cuando se trata de ella. —Sus manos se deslizan sobre las fotografías y veo mi cuerpo conectándose con el de ella, mis manos moviéndose hacia sus caderas...

—No será un problema —le digo. Él me mira fijamente y, para probar su punto, siento su mente rozar contra la mía. Yo proyecto un muro, el anterior se había roto en algún momento durante los últimos diez minutos. Probablemente cuando me mostró las fotografías o cuando entré en la habitación—. Estoy en total control de mis acciones.

Él vuelve a rozar mi mente y luego aparta los ojos de mí, moviendo en círculos sus pulgares. No puede pedirme que me vaya. Aún no. Necesito su palabra.

—La Empresa la necesita. Yo la necesito —mi voz tiembla y quiero auto-electrocutarme—. Y necesito la herencia. ¿Qué tengo que darte a cambio?

Sus labios se tuercen, algo extraño en su expresión.

—De acuerdo.

Siento un resorte rebotando en mi pecho.

—Puedes tener a tu  _ sangre sucia _ —me dice. Mi ojo no se crispa ante sus palabras. Él continúa—. Pero quiero diez semanas.

—¿Diez semanas de qué?

—Cada martes durante diez semanas, recibirás una décima parte de tu herencia, transferida a tus cuentas a las nueve de la noche —ronronea.

Calculo mentalmente y encuentro que una décima parte durante la primera semana es suficiente, y una segunda entrega en la segunda semana también sería suficiente. Estas demandas son extrañamente específicas.

—¿De qué depende todo esto? —pregunto.

—De nada, Draco —Él agita su mano y veo el fantasma de su varita girando entre sus dedos—. Pero sí quiero que me visites. En enero y febrero.

Mis ojos recorren la habitación, considerándolo.

—¿Todos los martes? ¿El primer depósito será el 4 de enero?

—Eso es correcto.

Él parece resignado. Parece que está agotado por nuestro compromiso. No estoy seguro de qué ha perdido, pero parece que ha perdido bastante.

Yo asiento. Me pregunto si debería estrechar su mano. Absolutamente debería obligarlo a firmar lo que dice, pero eso sería un insulto que no puedo permitirme.

Me aparto de la mesa. Ambos sabemos que esta visita fue una reunión de negocios, no una reunión de Navidad.

—Asegúrate de conseguirle a ella una oficina en la esquina, Draco.

Lo miro, cuestionándolo. Él está examinando sus uñas.

—Y al personal de apoyo adecuado —dice—. No puedes simplemente sentarla en un cubículo y esperar que los clientes entren en masa.

Lo dice como si me lo hubiera repetido mil veces, como si me estuviera recordando cómo cuidar mi Nimbus 2001.

—Sí, padre —le digo, con la mano en la puerta. Ojalá pudiera marcharme y terminar con esto, pero me escucho preguntar—: ¿Algo más?

Él se gira para mirarme, como si yo estuviera saliendo de su oficina.

—No arruines la propuesta, Draco. —Sus ojos brillan ante su broma privada.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 31 de diciembre de 1999 _

Madre se superó a sí misma.

Es la primera vez que entro en la sala de estar desde su renovación. No reconozco el lugar. El camino hacia el salón de baile sigue ahí, pero incluso han movido la chimenea. Hay cuatro candelabros en lugar de uno grande.

—¡Narcissa, querida! ¡Este lugar es hermoso!

Me doy la vuelta para ver a Blaise escoltando a mi madre adentro, con la mano envuelta alrededor de su brazo.

—La redecoración fue idea de Draco —dice mi madre, señalando uno de los nuevos tapices—. Yo sólo gestioné el trabajo, en realidad.

Me encuentran en el centro de la habitación, cerca de una de las esculturas de hielo. Madre dice:

—Ahora, ustedes dos, no beban demasiado whisky de fuego antes de que lleguen los invitados. Iré a cambiarme.

Ella se aleja y yo pateo la rodilla de Blaise cuando lo veo seguirla con los ojos.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué? Ella es una Black, ¿no es cierto? Draco, yo podría ser tu nuevo papá.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y saco una botella de champaña del bar. Uno de los elfos contratados aparece unas copas y yo le agradezco.

Blaise choca mi copa con la suya.

—Por  _ Malfoy-Zabini Consulting Group _ . —Él empina la copa y la vacía hasta el fondo.

Yo sacudo la cabeza hacia él.

—Ni lo sueñes..

Él se sirve otra.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para esta noche? ¿En quién quieres que me concentre?

Observo cómo un elfo diferente comienza a hechizar el techo para que caiga nieve en el interior.

—El señor Bradley estará aquí. Me gustaría reunirme con él la próxima semana.

—Hecho.

—Si el señor Huddles trae a su esposa, puedes enfocarte en ella y en su línea de ropa.

—Me encanta enfocarme en las esposas. Genial.

—Y Daphne estará aquí. Así que puedes concentrarte en mantener las cosas civilizadas. —Le alzo una ceja y bebo.

Él respira hondo con los ojos puestos en la nieve.

—Civilizado es mi segundo nombre.

—Pansy no pudo asistir. Está en España.

—Está bien. Ella no me habla de todos modos —dice Blaise, y veo que sus labios se tuercen—. ¿Aún no has contactado a Greg?

Bebo mi copa hasta el fondo.

—Yo... simplemente no veo el punto.

Blaise juguetea con una servilleta en la barra.

—Pero tu nuevo mejor amigo Harry Potter vendrá esta noche, ¿no?

—Yo no lo llamaría mi mejor amigo —le digo—. Me empujó por unas escaleras el mes pasado. —Me alejo de la barra mientras Blaise escupe su champaña.

Lo conduzco al salón de baile, observando a algunos de los músicos preparándose. Un elfo doméstico con gorrito negro nos avisa que tenemos media hora antes de que empiecen a llegar los invitados.

—¿Y Granger? —insinúa Blaise—. Ella está en la lista, por lo que vi.

—Sí. —Quizás eso es todo lo que necesito decir.

—También la vi en la nómina de  _ Malfoy Consulting. _ —Blaise levanta una ceja.

—Sí. —Me rasco la mandíbula—. Ese será mi objetivo de esta noche.

Él me mira parpadeando.

—¿No la has asegurado?

—No le he preguntado.

Él se recuesta contra un pilar.

—Yo... tú... —Él niega con la cabeza—. Muchas personas ya creen que ella está involucrada.

—Sí.

—De hecho, Wentworth me lo mencionó la semana pasada. Y esa nueva cliente que me enviaste dijo que estaba muy emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar con ella.

—Sí.

—¿Y ella ni siquiera ha dado aún su aviso de dos semanas?

Blaise me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo bebo mi segunda copa de champaña.

—Sólo asegúrate de que esté listo para mi discurso diez minutos antes de la medianoche, Blaise.

Me alejo de él y comienzo a repasar lo que diré a medianoche hasta que Mippy anuncia que los primeros invitados llegarán en breve.

Una vez que he estrechado suficientes manos como para agotarme, Blaise me encuentra de nuevo cuando llega el señor Bradley. Charlamos con él y concertamos una cena la semana entrante para hablar de su negocio.

Las hermanas Greengrass me saludan, los ojos de Daphne nunca se posan en Blaise y estamos murmurando sobre el gran éxito de Pansy cuando Blaise se inclina hacia mí.

—Ella está aquí —dice Blaise, arrastrando los ojos hacia el vestíbulo.

Yo asiento.

—Mierda, qué bien se ve.

Yo trago mi champaña. Blaise me observa, estudiando mi rostro.

—Bueno, si tú no vas a coquetear con ella, yo lo haré.

Volteo para poner los ojos en blanco y él a se ha ido. Lo veo pavonearse, tomando dos copas de champaña de una bandeja flotante.

Mis ojos están adheridos a ellos, pero Daphne se acerca y me susurra:

—¿Él está saliendo con alguien?

Me giro hacia ella tratando de quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de la deslumbrante sonrisa de Granger. ¿Tenía que venir vestida de blanco…?

—Daphne. Yo no soy Pansy. Por favor, no me confundas con alguien a quien le interesa.

Los ojos azules de Daphne me miran con inocencia.

—Oh, sólo te lo pregunto porque en este momento está babeando por Hermione Granger. —Mi ojo se crispa, pero me abstengo de mirarlos. _Contrólate_ —. Pero ella nunca caería ante ese borracho encantador, ¿verdad?

Daphne levanta una ceja altivamente y se aleja. Yo me permito mirarlos una vez más justo cuando Blaise se inclina y le susurra algo al oído.

—Astoria. —Y la chica aparece frente a mí como por arte de magia—. ¿Puedes traerme a Blaise?

Ella desaparece y yo sonrío cordialmente a algunos de los amigos de mi madre.

Cuando Blaise regresa, me da un empujón en el hombro y dice:

—¿Qué tan profundo es tu apego con ella, Draco? Porque creo que tengo una oportunidad.

Lo miro por encima de mi tercera copa de champaña y él me devuelve una sonrisa.

Granger es arrastrada hacia la multitud durante las siguientes horas. Veo destellos de ella, como una melodía que no puedes ubicar. Madre me encuentra tratando de esconderme detrás de un retrato, un poco antes de la medianoche, para repasar mi discurso.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta ella.

—No realmente.

—¿Estás sobrio?

—No realmente.

Ella bufa y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no vas a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Tómate un momento para ti. —Me lleva a uno de los balcones laterales con vista a los jardines—. Me aseguraré de que alguien vaya por ti antes de la medianoche.

Asiento y me agacho para pasar a través de las cortinas, esperando que el aire frío golpee contra mi cuerpo. Pero, en cambio, recibo un destello de calor que asciende temblando. 

Ella está en el balcón. Su vestido es blanco. Alguien ha hecho algo grandioso con su cabello, que cae como nieve sobre sus hombros. Y, debajo de sus rizos, su escote desciende y desciende. Piel tensa sobre sus costillas, expandiéndose y retorciéndose para mirarme. Sus labios se abren y yo lucho por mantener mis ojos en su rostro cuando el resto de ella se me presenta de esta forma.

_ Contrólate. _

Avanzo a través del denso aire y me acerco al tiempo que ella voltea a observar los jardines. Una vez más, me pregunto si le gustarán.

— Sabes, Draco, es una fiesta en blanco y negro. Tus acentos en plata realmente están echando a perder la estética por completo. —Ella lanza las palabras hacia el suelo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Ah, pero yo soy el anfitrión. Debo distinguirme del resto de la chusma

Ella mira hacia el gazebo.

— Es una fiesta hermosa. Nunca había estado en una gala de víspera de Año Nuevo de Narcissa Malfoy. ¿Siempre es así de espectacular?

Me acerco a la cornisa de piedra tratando de ver lo que ella ve.

— Más o menos. Con el doble de personas.

— Todas clamando por estar más cerca del ganador de “la sonrisa más encantadora de diciembre del 99” —dice. Por Merlín, espero que no haya leído esas estupideces.

— Escuché que conseguiste atraer hacia ti una multitud considerable, Granger.

Recorro su mandíbula con mis ojos, observando el ángulo donde su mandíbula se convierte en barbilla. Ella gira la cabeza hacia mí y noto que ha vuelto a maquillarse, sombreando sus ojos y tiñendo sus labios, y atrayéndome hacia sus formas.

_ Contrólate. _

Dirijo mis ojos hacia el gazebo. La coloco dentro y sello la estructura con enredaderas.

— ¿Dónde está Katya esta noche? —pregunta, y escucho su voz tropezar con el nombre. Es tan extraño que todavía esté Katya entre nosotros.

Quiero contarle sobre la mentira, sobre el arreglo, pero debo concentrarme en lograr que ella confíe en mí.

— Ella está en Bulgaria para las festividades . —No es mentira—.  Todavía está ansiosa por reunirse contigo.

— Bueno, yo podría estar abierta a eso .  Ella es adorable. —Hace una pausa por un momento—.  ¿Cómo va la transferencia de tu herencia?

La miro con ojos cautelosos. Me encantaría no volver a discutir con ella sobre ese dinero. Ella continúa:

— Recuerdo que me comentaste que tu padre la liberaría el 1º de enero .  ¿Está todo... encajando en su sitio?

Pero también hay una entrada por aquí... si puedo aprovecharla.

— Mi padre está siendo...  —dudo. ¿Cómo está actuando mi padre exactamente?—,  un poco difícil, por supuesto. —Dejo que mis ojos se desvíen, como si Lucius Malfoy fuera sólo papeleo que llenar—.  Dice que transferirá porciones de la herencia durante los siguientes meses. La primera parte será transferida el martes.

Cuatro días de fingir financieramente. Mis hombros ascienden hasta mis oídos.

— Pero ya basta con eso —digo. Me giro con delicadeza, apoyando la espalda contra la barandilla de piedra y volviendo la cabeza hacia ella. Como si fuéramos extraños que se conocieron en un bar,y estuviera conociéndola antes de llevarla a casa. Aparto mis fantasías con un parpadeo, concentrándome en rodearla con una serie de barandillas de piedra que puedan mantenerla en su lugar, escondiéndola de mí hasta que sea capaz de enfocarme—.  ¿Tomarás el puesto de Analista con Robards?

Ella hace una pausa antes de decir:

— Es una posibilidad.

Hay un rubor en su cuello y yo la dejo salir de su caja por un momento para imaginar el sonrojo de su piel hundiéndose por debajo de su modesto escote.

_ Contrólate. _

Casi puedo sentir la copa de champaña rompiéndose entre mis dedos apretados.

— Hay algunas vacantes que me interesan. Tuve dos entrevistas esta semana.

— ¿No te hicieron una verdadera entrevista, cierto? —digo, y ella tuerce su largo cuello para mirarme con curiosidad—.  ¿Entonces enviaste el currículum equivocado otra vez? Te lo había dicho antes, sólo necesitas poner “Chica Dorada” en la parte superior. —Me llevo la copa a los labios antes de decir algo más. Ella sonríe—.  ¿Dónde más? ¿Qué otros puestos?

¿A quién tengo que sobornar si esta propuesta fracasa?

— Reubicación de Elfos Domésticos . —Ella cambia de mano su copa y me encanta que la sostenga como si fuera una taza, con la mano ahuecada alrededor del cristal y pienso en los encantadores maestros que le gritarían por ello.

— No quieres trabajar en Reubicación de Elfos Domésticos, Granger . —Sonrío hacia el piso. Esto va a ser sencillo.

Ella se endereza, volviendo su pecho hacia mí.

— ¿Ah, yo no quiero?

— No quieres sentarte en una oficina a llenar informes sobre golpes y mal uso de elfos domésticos, sólo para sacarlos de su hogar actual y colocarlos con un amo diferente que también los golpeará. Tú no quieres trabajar bajo las legislaciones actuales.

Hago una pausa y puedo sentirla gravitando hacia mí.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sí quiero hacer entonces?

Giro para mirarla a la cara y puedo notar que está esperándome. Aguantando la respiración por mí.

—Quieres crear las leyes. Deseas cambiar el mundo. No puedes cambiar al Ministerio desde dentro. Y no puedes hacer nada desde tu cubículo en la División Bestias, especializada en Investigación y Restricción de Dragones.

Sus ojos revolotean sobre mi rostro.

— ¿Entonces, crees que debería tomar el puesto en la Oficina de Aurores?

Perfecto. Justo donde la quiero.

— Hasta que te ofrezcan el puesto de Ministro de Magia, esa sería la mejor opción entre las dos. Al menos, sería un movimiento ascendente.

Ella se gira hacia el lago, pensando. Siempre pensando.

— ¿Darás un discurso a medianoche? —me pregunta.

— Sí —digo, recordándolo ahora—.  “Gracias por venir, que sea el mejor milenio de la historia”, y chorradas por el estilo.

— Viniste aquí para practicar, ¿no es cierto? —bromea ella. Yo asiento—.  ¿Qué más vas a decir?

Sí, bueno… supongo que debería resolver eso. En verdad creo que debería haber escrito algo.

— Bueno, haré un poco de reclutamiento.  —Me enderezo, cambio de peso—. Mi madre invitó a muchos recién graduados de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Jóvenes brujas y magos que buscan hacer una carrera —digo—.  También algunos miembros de la élite social. Estamos buscando contratar a ejecutivos de alto nivel o incluir a sus empresas en la cartera de clientes.

Sus ojos me sonríen y pienso en cómo podríamos hacer esto por siempre: discutir estrategias y ataques, ella y yo.

— ¿Vas a robarte a los ejecutivos de alto nivel del gobierno e industria privada esta noche? —exige ella con voz divertida.

Yo la observo burlarse de mí, sin saber que está hablando sobre sí misma. Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa y me pregunta cómo. Cómo planeo hacerlo. Cómo planeo quedarme con ella.

— Cualquiera puede ser seducido, Granger.

Y algo le pasa a sus ojos. Y ella mira mis labios. Y antes de que yo pueda procesar lo que eso significa, lo que ella quiere de mí, ella aparta la mirada y recorre los jardines con los ojos.

De alguna forma lo he logrado. Ella me quiere. Ella me desea. Siento el aire girando entre nosotros, mis pies deslizándose más cerca y ella se humedece los labios y yo casi la alcanzo.

Ni siquiera puedo recordar la palabra que me he estado susurrando a mi mismo toda la noche, no puedo imaginarme el joyero forrado de latón.

Ella está exaltada, casi jadeando y creo que yo podría tenerlo todo si hago las cosas de forma correcta.

Ella me desea, pero no será mía.

Ella no se quedará para siempre.

Algo cambió cuando se reunió con mi padre y estoy desesperado por saber qué fue.

Mis ojos se deslizan por su brazo desnudo, trazando la tela de su vestido sin espalda, y mi mano tiene mente propia, extendiéndose para acariciar entre mis dedos la tela.

— ¿Qué te dijo mi padre? —Mis labios casi tocan su oído.

Ella jadea y yo noto que mis dedos se han deslizado hasta sus costillas.

Dime. Dime por favor cómo puedo remediar sus mentiras.

— ¿Draco?

Dejo caer el brazo con mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, pero el aire es frío nuevamente.

Blaise camina hacia nosotros con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Me diste un trabajo esta noche, amigo .  "Asegúrate de que esté listo para mi discurso diez minutos antes de la medianoche".

Mierda. Se me acabó el tiempo. La miro y Blaise aborda la situación.

— Yo cuidaré de ella, Draco. —Él me guiña un ojo—.  Puede quedarse a mi lado.

Observo como ella toma su brazo, todavía mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas.

Me despido con un gesto de cabeza y corro hacia el salón de baile, tratando de ordenar mis ideas mientras zigzagueo entre los invitados. Paso junto a Astoria cuando mi madre me mira y se acerca a la plataforma.

—Astoria, ¿podrías traerme a Blaise?

Ella asiente y se aleja.

Me giro hacia mi madre cuando todos comienzan a tintinear las copas con sus varitas.

—¿Tuviste tiempo suficiente? —me susurra madre, sonriendo hacia sus enemigos.

—No lo sé.

Ella asiente, aprieta los labios y sube al escenario, aceptando sus aplausos gentilmente.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Blaise no nos hubiera encontrado? Mis dedos habrían vagado, rozando sus costillas una a una, descendiendo por su columna. ¿Ella se habría reclinado sobre mí? ¿Me habría permitido tocarla?

Y, de pronto, madre me presenta y yo soy Draco Malfoy de nuevo, sólo que no es así. Sonrío. Saludo. Hago bromas y asiento hacia Harry Potter en solidaridad. Encuentro una forma de desestimar los catorce meses que pasé encerrado en una celda húmeda, haciéndome más daño a mi mismo del que me hacían los dementores.

Y la veo, brillando en blanco contra el mármol al fondo de la habitación, sus ojos más profundos que el mar de ropas negras entre nosotros.

— Nosotros en  _ Malfoy Consulting Group _ queremos crear leyes. Queremos cambiar el mundo. —Ella oye el eco de mi voz y veo que su pecho desciende profundamente—.  Y si, como yo, encuentras que tu cubículo se está volviendo demasiado pequeño para ti... —Miro al resto de los invitados, fingiendo con una sonrisa que todo esto, que toda esta noche, es para su beneficio — …Estamos contratando.

Una risa se eleva a través de la habitación. Yo consulto mi reloj. Lo he logrado, con un poco más de diez segundos de sobra.

Cuento hacia atrás. La habitación se une a mí. Y la miro, esperando que ella me escuche. Esperando que ella me entienda.

Pensando. Ella siempre está pensando.

Fuegos artificiales y vítores y copas tintineando, y yo brindo en su honor. Ella bebe su champaña y me tiene atrapado bajo su hechizo.

Alguien me abraza, Blaise intenta besarme, un nuevo cliente me estrecha la mano y yo no puedo encontrarla. Ella deambula entre la multitud, rondando la habitación durante la siguiente hora. Cada vez que la encuentro se me escapa, sonriendo con Potter y Ginny Weasley.

Al final de la noche, cuando Blaise es el único en la pista de baile, me doy cuenta de que no fue suficiente.

Les deseo buenas noches a todos, le agradezco al personal, felicito a mi madre y le digo a Blaise dónde encontrar las pociones para la resaca.

Quizás la asusté. Quizás se asustó por sí misma.

Subo las escaleras y paso frente a algunas puertas que sé que no debo abrir.

Quizás ella vio a través de mí. Vio que todo esto era para ella. Tal vez lo que sea que padre le dijo de mí todavía la molesta.

_ El modo en que ella salió disparada de esta habitación ante la simple sugerencia de casarse contigo. _

Camino por mi habitación, me quito el traje lentamente.

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo rescato la situación? ¿Debo duplicar mi apuesta? ¿Debo ir a Cornerstone mañana?

Miro mi alfombra, trazo los patrones y trato de pensar en un panorama general, trato de pensar primero en el negocio.

Hay un latido en mi cabeza, tal vez por la champaña, tal vez por el estrés, golpeando en mi cráneo, picándome por detrás de los ojos.

¿Qué hago ahora?

Hay un golpeteo afuera, en mi ventana. Una lechuza está arañando el cristal.

Salto hacia ella y el animal se lanza en picada dejando caer un sobre delgado. Rompo el sello y encuentro escrito sólo su nombre y su "título".

El único currículum que le pedí.

Corro hacia mi estudio en calcetines y calzoncillos, pasando frente a algunos invitados extraviados, para encontrar la documentación que preparé para la afluencia de solicitudes de mañana. Una carpeta especial, una que esperaba poder abrir, dirigida a la Consultora Ejecutiva de Relaciones con No Magos.

Garabateo una carta de presentación, llamándola de nuevo “Chica Dorada”, y envío todo con mi lechuza.

Salgo de mi estudio con los ojos vidriosos, tratando de recuperarme, y mi madre da la vuelta por el pasillo quitándose los pendientes.

Me mira, medio desnudo y medio borracho.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta ella.

Siento que mis labios giran, se arquean y se separan, y parpadeo un par de veces antes de darme cuenta de que me estoy carcajeando, mareado ante la situación.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas!!! ya es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe! Lo sabe, porque aquí ando corriendo para tratar de tener esto listo a buena hora jajajaja
> 
> ¿Ya les dije? No... Estamos en la recta final, ¡¡nos quedan 9 capítulos!! Empieza la mejor parte jejejeje Muero de ganas por comenzar a traducir La Subasta que emoción.
> 
> En fin, les dejo la nota de autora y el capítulo, disfruten mucho. Nos vemos la próxima semana.
> 
> Nota Autora: Lo bueno de este capítulo es que da inicio a la sección final de la historia de LFCDA, lo que también significa que me estoy quedando sin tiempo para narrar todos los flashbacks y recuerdos que son importantes, no solo aquí, sino también para La Subasta... Así que estén atentos a los detalles que podrían aparecer en el universo alternativo...
> 
> Y un recordatorio de que esta historia es más explícita que TRTTD, por escenas con los mortífagos y al estar dentro de la mente de un adolescente. Así que ya han sido advertidos. Realmente no debería haber ninguna advertencia si ya han leído hasta aquí.

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 15

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes, 3 de enero de 2000 _

—Y por aquí, señor Malfoy —me dice el vendedor, haciéndome un gesto para que lo siga—, tenemos un exquisito juego en madera de abedul que…

—No —le digo—. Quisiera algo más oscuro. —No me molesto en seguirlo—. ¿En qué casa estabas?

—En Hufflepuff, señor.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco hacia las cortinas. 

—¿Alguna vez te escabullaste a la torre de Gryffindor?

—Mmm… no, señor.

Yo tampoco.

—Quisiera algo acogedor, algo cálido. Algo muy Gryffindor.

—¿Qué le parece algo en madera de cerezo, señor?

Mis ojos se dirigen a la esquina hacia la que él apunta. Un armario profundo, oscuro y teñido de rojo me devuelve la mirada.

—Podríamos combinarlo con rojos y dorados —ofrece—. Tengo algunas alfombras para complementar...

—Envíame el diseño.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes 4 de enero de 2000 _

—Entonces, ahora que me voy del santuario de dragones, estoy buscando algo más cercano al trabajo de oficina. Mi esposa se enteró de tu fiesta el viernes por la noche, tiene un amigo que estuvo allí, y me dijo que incluirán una División de Criaturas Mágicas, o algo por el estilo. Así que, envié mi currículum.

»Debo admitir que no sé mucho sobre el puesto, señor Malfoy, sólo sé que mi esposa quiere que me aleje de las llamas, pero tal vez  _ Malfoy Consulting _ podría mantenerme cerca de las criaturas.

Él sonríe ampliamente.

Hablador.

Bueno, yo le dije: "cuéntame sobre ti".

—¿No hay un Weasley que trabaja en el santuario? —pregunto.

Él levanta las cejas. 

—¡Sí! Charlie y yo somos grandes amigos. ¿Lo conoces?

—No.

—Oh.

—Pero la señorita Granger sí. Probablemente a ella le encantaría… hablar de él. —Agito mi mano, tratando de apartar a los Weasley.

Sus ojos se abren. 

—¿Hermione Granger?

—Sí.

—Oh.

—¿Es eso un problema?

—¡Oh! ¡No! Mi esposa es... una gran fanática.

Bueno, tal vez los cuatro deberíamos salir alguna vez en una cita. Intento no poner los ojos en blanco. Lo odio un poco, pero ella lo amará.

—Bueno, Walter, este puesto es el de Asociado del Consultor en Jefe para Relaciones con No-Magos. Esto podría significar que tomarás casos de dragones y otras criaturas mágicas pero, en realidad, serías el asistente del Consultor en Jefe: revisarías su correo, responderías sus mensajes, consultarías sus informes… —La sola idea de que ella necesite que alguien más haga este trabajo por ella es ridícula, pero todos los demás tendrán a un Asociado, así que… qué más da—. El primer día es el lunes 17. El salario para el puesto es de 20.000 galeones al año...

Dejo que mi voz continúe enumerando los beneficios. Sus ojos se abren de vez en cuando de una manera que él cree disimular.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes, 7 de enero de 2000 _

La oficina se está perfilando muy bien. Mis muebles llegaron hoy y los de Granger llegaron ayer. El vendedor hizo un trabajo maravilloso con el diseño de su oficina, así que lo contraté para que diseñara el resto del lugar, pagando el doble si podía entregar los muebles para este lunes.

Le di a mi madre un recorrido anoche. Ella pasó bastante tiempo en la oficina de Granger, colocando las cortinas e incorporando algunas plantas.

Y, por primera vez en toda la semana, yo no tengo nada que hacer.

Estoy sentado en mi escritorio, pasando mis dedos sobre la piedra de obsidiana, tratando de pensar en qué más se debe hacer antes de que la gente comience a aparecer. Estoy esperando la respuesta de dos cartas. La primera, de Granger: para averiguar qué día de la próxima semana funciona para que todos vengan a la oficina. Y la segunda, de mi padre: para que me dé su aprobación con el contrato de amor.

Él me envió una nota el sábado por la mañana, preguntándome cómo me fue. Le envié un informe detallado de la noche: la comida, la orquesta, la prensa y, en la última línea, incluí los nombres de las personas que se habían unido.

Acababa de decidir organizar mis documentos por tercera vez cuando escuché el eco de tacones de diseñador resonando bruscamente sobre el piso de la oficina. Me doy una idea de quién es incluso antes de que mi puerta se abra sin llamar y Pansy entre, con las manos orgullosamente sobre sus caderas.

—Hola, Pans. —Vuelvo al contrato que estoy revisando.

—Quiero a Granger —me dice.

Qué casualidad. Yo también.

La miro con expresión aburrida.

—¿Para qué tipo de tortura?

—Para mi línea de moda. —Ella me envía una sonrisa radiante.

Yo parpadeo hacia ella y me enderezo en mi silla. 

—Granger... no se viste a la moda.

—Por eso será perfecta. —Pansy toma la silla frente a mí, acomodándose en una posición confortable con las piernas cruzadas—. Puedo moldearla en lo que requiero.

Ella agita una mano y una carpeta con su portafolio aparece frente a mí, encima de mi papeleo. Yo suspiro y abro la tapa.

_ Parkinson _

_ La Bruja Empresarial Moderna _

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mi nueva línea de moda. —Ella cruza las manos sobre su regazo y espera a que pase página.

No lo hago.

—Está bien —le digo. Cierro la carpeta—. Puedes escribirle y hacerle la propuesta…

—O... —ella me sonríe—, tú puedes programar una reunión. Dudo que se reúna conmigo si sólo le escribo una carta. —Se echa el pelo por encima del hombro—. Sé que  _ El Profeta _ estará escribiendo un artículo la próxima semana que probablemente estará en la portada. Quiero vestirla para la sesión fotográfica.

Yo suspiro. 

—Bueno, eso es bastante sencillo…

—Y quiero un contrato con ella. Mi ropa en todas sus apariciones públicas. Vestirla de lunes a viernes.

Yo me carcajeo. Ella mantiene intacta su sonrisa.

—Y, en nombre de Merlín, ¿cómo crees que podrás engañarla para que haga eso? —me río.

—Puedo ser muy persuasiva. —Ella levanta una ceja hacia mí.

—Lo recuerdo. —Le alzo una también de vuelta. 

Algo se suaviza en sus ojos, algo que lleva años siendo duro y afilado. Ella me guiña un ojo y ya no está allí.

—Ella será la bruja más comentada en la Gran Bretaña mágica. Va a desgarrarle un nuevo culo al Wizengamot como parte de su rutina diaria. Será la más fotografiada, entrevistada, quien asistirá a las galas y funciones del Ministerio. —Pansy ladea la cabeza—. Quiero estar ahí.

Yo asiento. 

—Es sólo que no creo que ella quiera todo eso.

Pansy sonríe. 

—Es por eso que tú necesitas organizar la reunión. Decirle que, al menos para  _ El Profeta _ , esta es la ruta.

Abro la boca para discutir, para decirle que no tengo poder sobre ella, para sugerir un enfoque distinto. Ella me interrumpe con la única cosa que podría silenciarme:

—Creo que me debes una. Tratándose de ella. 

Miro sus ojos azules. Aún son cálidos, pero insistentes. Y, si alguna vez hubiera estudiado Legeremancia, estoy seguro que podría encontrar algo más bajo esa calidez.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado, 12 de octubre de 1996 _

Me dicen que Katie Bell está en la enfermería. La van a trasladar mañana a San Mungo.

Me guardo esa información, ignorando los chismes, ignorando la sensación de vacío en mi pecho. Me concentro en una línea sólida frente a mis ojos.

Bella me enseñó una técnica diferente para la Oclumancia. Es rudimentaria. Ahora sé por qué Severus la menosprecia. Es fuerte, pero básica. Sin delicadeza.

Y sólo está diseñada para la mente. La técnica de Severus está diseñada para mucho más.

Pero los muros de Bella son más fáciles y, por lo tanto, han estado construidos durante semanas, mientras yo ignoro la llamada de Severus a su oficina. Me reuní con él la primera semana del ciclo escolar, intentando retomar nuestro entrenamiento, pero de lo único que él quería hablar era de los planes que tenía para mi misión.

Si tanto desea ver muerto al director, ¿por qué no lo mata él mismo?

—¿Escuchaste sobre Bell?

Parpadeo y Pansy se deja caer en el sofá junto a mí. Sabía que debería haber elegido la silla con reposabrazos.

—Sí. ¿Quién la traerá contra ella? —digo, cerrando mi libro, con la esperanza de dar a entender que esta conversación será corta.

—Es una Gryffindor —Pansy bufó—. Probablemente se interpuso en el camino de alguien de alguna forma.

Yo trago saliva y le envío una mirada vacía mientras ella juega con el puño de mi manga.

—Draco —continúa suavemente—, ¿estás comiendo bien?

Quiero arrancarle mi brazo. Arrancarme la piel.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque no estás comiendo bien. —Ella levanta una ceja hacia mí.

Yo reviro. 

—La basura que los elfos llaman “comida” aquí no siempre calma mi apetito. —Paso mis dedos por su muñeca, para que no pueda decir que no la toco, y me muevo para ponerme de pie.

—¿Esa es tu misión?

Me detengo torpemente, a medio camino entre estar sentado y de pie, y miro alrededor de la sala común. Está vacía.

—Cuidado, Pansy.

—La habitación está despejada. Ya lo comprobé —dice—. Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo. Sin detalles, sólo tus sentimientos.

Yo me rio. Suena áspero contra las paredes de piedra, así que reprimo el sonido. La miro y su expresión se convierte en una mueca. Si tan solo ella supiera. Sería más seguro para mí hablar sobre mis intentos de asesinato que sobre mis sentimientos.

Y aquí es donde falla la Oclumancia de Bella. No me hubiera reído si hubiera meditado esta mañana, si hubiera guardado mis sentimientos.

Pansy traga saliva y frunce el ceño mirando sus uñas.

—Lo siento —le digo—. No creo que haya nada de lo que pueda hablar.

Ella me mira a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras y dice: 

—Quiero ayudarte.

Por un efímero momento me pregunto qué haría ella si yo le pidiera que le lanzara un Avada a Albus Dumbledore por mí... Y luego me juro a mí mismo meditar cada mañana. Reenfocarme.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —le digo.

Acuno su mejilla con la palma de la mano y, antes de que pueda ponerme de pie y decir buenas noches, ella toma mi muñeca, entrelaza nuestros dedos y dice: 

—Puedo pensar en algo, para ayudar.

Ella baja su mano por mi brazo. Su otra mano toca mi muslo, acariciándolo en círculos lentos. La miro y sus ojos están oscuros.

No tengo la energía para esto.

—Aquí no, Pans…

—Dejé afuera a los rezagados —dice, con el triunfo en sus ojos—. Y eché a todos los que estaban aquí antes.

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que, efectivamente, había varias personas más aquí hace media hora. Recurro a algunas otras excusas pero ella se retuerce, me pasa la pierna por las caderas, me toma la cara y me besa.

Un chico de dieciséis años que no quiere tener sexo con una bruja dispuesta. ¿Qué dirían de eso los chismosos?

Ella muerde mis labios, desliza su lengua por mi boca, agita sus caderas. Todas las cosas que me gustan.

Ella retrocede para respirar y yo digo: 

—No quiero decepcionarte, amor, pero tal vez estoy demasiado cansado para hacer esto.

Ella hace una pausa con los dedos en los botones de mi camisa. Lo he echado a perder. Ella les dirá a todos que soy gay o que la estoy engañando. Vamos a discutir y ella va a terminar conmigo.

Ella me mira a los ojos y me pregunto si puedo fingir un mareo y desmayarme. Después de todo, no he comido nada desde la cena de anoche.

—Entonces sólo relájate —me susurra. La mirada que me da es lasciva y estoy tan feliz por no pasar la siguiente media hora peleando que le devuelvo el beso cuando ella vuelve a presionar sus labios contra los míos.

Se traslada hacia mi cuello, besando mi mandíbula y mi yugular, desabotonando mi camisa, acariciando mis costilas con sus dedos. Yo mantengo mis manos en su cintura. Se siente bien, pero todavía no pasan muchas cosas en mis pantalones y, cuando me doy cuenta de que ese es su próximo destino, deslizo las manos hacia su pecho intentando encontrar algo de inspiración.

Sujetador push-up, la maldita prenda no me ayuda para nada. Sus dedos están en mi cintura ahora y yo trato de averiguar cómo decirle de nuevo que no estoy de humor antes de que ella pueda sentirlo por sí misma.

Quizás sólo le cuente sobre mi misión, parece más fácil que explicar esto.

Ella ni siquiera pestañea cuando se presiona contra mi entrepierna y no encuentra nada con qué trabajar. Puedo sentir un rubor extendiéndose por mi pecho, pero sus dedos continúan desabotonando mis pantalones. Se inclina hacia mi oído y susurra: 

—Relájate, Draco. Cierra los ojos.

Trago saliva y ella besa mi garganta. Cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Ella se desliza por mi cuerpo, besando mi pecho en su camino hacia abajo, y yo frunzo los labios cuando me doy cuenta de que va a intentar chupármela cuando aún no está ni medio dura.

Su mano me envuelve y la siento trepar hacia el suelo entre mis rodillas.

Esto va a ser arduo. Entonces, aprieto los ojos con fuerza y lo intento. Pienso en el año pasado, cuando hizo esto por primera vez y sólo duré tres minutos entre sus labios. Pienso en el momento en que ella y yo compartimos un jacuzzi juntos este verano en Italia, antes de que todo empezara a complicarse y antes de que la tinta se hundiera en la piel de mi brazo. Su cuerpo había brillado con el agua y la luz de la luna, y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí en la bañera, su rostro junto al mío, y yo cerré los ojos cuando ella se inclinó sobre mí y yo pensé en un par diferente de muslos.

Inhalo profundamente. Pansy frota mi cadera y me doy cuenta de que su boca ya está sobre mí. Al menos me estoy poniendo más duro.

Esto terminará pronto y, tal vez, incluso dormiré esta noche.

Sí, esto podría ser útil. Pienso en dormir. Pienso en estar acostado en mi cama durante los últimos meses, mirando al techo. Sólo unas cuantas noches hurgué debajo de mi pijama y encontré alivio. Siento que mi polla se desliza en su boca de nuevo y pienso en la última vez que hice un desastre con mis sábanas. Logré dormir muy bien aquella noche.

Había guardado todo en mi mente y me había concentrado sólo en las cosas que me ponían duro. Cosas que me calentaban. Había pensado en  _ ella _ , por supuesto, pensado en sus manos alrededor de mis hombros. Había pensado en  _ ella _ sentada sobre mi regazo, gimiendo contra mi oído. Había pensado en cómo se vería su rostro cuando se corriera, en lo rápido que podría hacer que  _ ella _ alcanzara el clímax y luego en cómo me tomaría mi tiempo con  _ ella _ durante las siguientes horas. Había pensado en sus pechos contra mis labios mientras yo recorría su cuerpo, abriéndole las piernas y manteniendo sus caderas quietas mientras yo la degustaba; mientras la saboreaba y la lamía hasta que  _ ella _ me gritó que la dejara correrse...

Pansy comienza a inclinar la cabeza hacia mí y yo abro los ojos hacia el techo para darme cuenta de que estoy completamente duro, y ella debe pensar que me gusta lo que está haciendo.

Puedo vomitar más tarde.

Pero la idea de perder mi erección ahora… Pansy nunca me lo perdonaría.

La miro, encontrando sus ojos claros clavados en mi rostro, sus labios apretados alrededor de mi polla mientras se desliza por su boca. Acaricio su delgado cabello en agradecimiento y ella succiona con más fuerza. 

Supongo que está bien.

Sus labios se separan de mí y respira hondo. 

—Relájate, Draco. —Su voz es rasposa. Recuerdo la primera vez que la escuché hablar después de tener mi polla en su boca, me la había cogido de inmediato.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo mientras ella me lame. Sólo debo superar esto.

Me deslizo de nuevo en su boca e imagino la boca de  _ ella _ . Jadeo.

Pansy vuelve a hacer... lo que sea que había hecho.

Son los labios de  _ ella  _ alrededor de la punta de mi polla, y puedo ver como me deslizo dentro de _ su _ boca. Pansy agita sus pestañas hacia mí coquetamente y me pregunta si me gusta lo que me está haciendo. 

—Sí —le susurro al vacío.

Pansy musita a mi alrededor.

Sólo que es la voz de  _ ella _ entrecortada por mi polla. Es la voz de  _ ella _ luchando por decirme la respuesta correcta a las ecuaciones y son  _ sus _ consonantes chocando contra mí al intentar explicarme la forma adecuada de almacenar a un grindylow, y son  _ sus _ dientes salpicando de perla sus palabras al explicarme cómo debo cogérmela.

Hay una mano en la base de mí polla y es la  _ suya _ , con sus uñas cortas y agarre firme como si yo fuera una pluma y  _ ella _ estuviera lista para un examen.

El cabello me hace cosquillas en el muslo mientras una lengua se desliza hacia abajo, llevándome hasta la parte posterior de su garganta. Y son los rizos de  _ ella _ bailando alrededor de su rostro.

Es el cabello de _ella_ alejándose de su rostro mientras yo lo alcanzo.

Es la garganta de  _ ella _ moviéndose a mi alrededor, rogándome que me corra.

Es el aliento de _ella_ sobre mí.

_ Ella. _

_ Hermione _ .

Grito, con arcadas en mi voz, y desciendo por su garganta mientras ella traga cada gota como si fuera algo preciado. Como si quisiera que le hiciera el amor a su boca todos los días.

Un sonido húmedo.

Estoy laxo sobre la cama.

_ Sillón _ .

Es un sillón en la sala común.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe hacia el techo, el fantasma de un susurro rebota por las paredes como una cometa que no puedes atrapar debido al viento.

Mis pulmones se expanden en busca de aire y siento a Pansy a mis pies.

La escucho lanzar un hechizo para limpiarse los dientes.

Siento su cuerpo tenso contra mi pantorrilla.

Y no sé si realmente lo he dicho. No sé qué pasó fuera de mi mente en los últimos diez minutos.

Mi corazón late con fuerza, como si quisiera salirse, y me duele el pecho.

Entonces Pansy está vistiéndome, abotonándome el pantalón. También me abrocha la camisa. Cuando llega al último botón, yo inclino la cabeza hacia ella.

Hay tensión en su rostro, pero ella me sonríe.

—¿Mejor?

Yo asiento y la beso.

Y culpo a Bella y a sus trucos baratos. Medito esa noche, encontrando una caja que realmente no había usado durante varias semanas.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles, 12 de enero de 2000 _

Un memo vuela debajo de mi puerta y aterriza en mi escritorio. Es de Dorothea.

_ Han llegado el señor Wentworth y la señorita Granger. _

Planto mis manos sobre mi escritorio, evitando la compulsión de dirigirme a su oficina. Quería ver la reacción que tendría frente a sus muebles, pero no quería estar esperándola como alguien desesperado...

Así que me siento. Escucho a Wentworth abrir la puerta de su oficina, comenzando a organizar algunas cosas.

Me siento durante cinco minutos. Mirando el reloj. Sigo la cuenta del segundero y me levanto cuando toca el doce. Me abrocho la túnica y salgo de la oficina. Algo llama mi atención antes de ir demasiado lejos.

La placa con el nombre de Blaise se ha ido. Arrugo la frente. Escaneo las puertas y lo encuentro parado en la puerta de la oficina Granger. Justo a la izquierda, en la oficina vacía, veo algunas de las pertenencias de Blaise y la placa con su nombre en la puerta.

Yo suspiro. Visito a Wentworth, le estrecho la mano y le ofrezco un poco de té.

Me encamino, rodeando para pasar a sonreirle a Dorothea.

Y finalmente, me dirijo a Blaise.

— Blaise.

Él se gira con una mirada descarada en los ojos. 

— Mi señor . —Él hace una maldita reverencia.

— Cuando se te asigna una oficina, es de esperarse que te quedes en ella. —No puedo ver a Granger desde mi posición en la puerta. Es a propósito.

Blaise me envía una sonrisa que me comunica que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.

— Pero prefiero por mucho la vista en este lado del edificio.

— Como Consultor en Jefe de Marketing y Relaciones Públicas te necesito cerca de mí. Sal de esa oficina.

— Sí, señor Malfoy. —Me hace un saludo, le guiña un ojo a Granger y se va.

Lo observo dirigirse a la oficina vacía sonriendo.

Giro sobre mis talones para alejarme, pero aún no le he dicho nada a ella. Me vuelvo otra vez, asomo la cabeza por la puerta para encontrarla sentada en su escritorio, mirando sus estanterías.

— Buenas tardes, Granger.

— Oh, sí, hola.

Me alejo, preguntándome si debería haber dicho algo más. Preguntarle si le había gustado su oficina. Preguntarle cómo iba su día. Preguntarle si se sentía feliz.

Niego con la cabeza y giro los hombros, volviendo a mi oficina para fruncirle el ceño a mi escritorio durante más o menos una hora.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 17 de enero de 2000 _

He recibido unos cinco vociferadores por día desde que Skeeter publicó que Granger se uniría a mí.

Dorothea, Melody y Carrie se han ofrecido a revisar las cartas por mí cuando lleguen para que no tenga que hacerlo yo, pero no quiero que se escape nada incriminatorio.

Después del tercero de esta mañana, me doy cuenta de que tal vez necesito esta tortura para recordarme a mí mismo que ella no es mía.

—…A SU FAMILIA LEJOS DE LA SEÑORITA GRANGER. ELLA HA TRABAJADO MUY DURO PARA SER UNA FUENTE DE BONDAD EN ESTE MUNDO. NO SÉ QUÉ PORQUERÍA LE ECHÓ ENCIMA PARA CONVENCERLA DE UNIRSE A SU EQUIPO, PERO YO PROTEGERÉ A ESA CHICA, LO VOLVERÉ MI MISIÓN PERSONAL DE VIDA.

Casi espero que venga firmado por M. McGonagall.

Ese es el último de ellos. Me levanto de mi escritorio, listo para hacer las rondas. Todavía faltan unas horas para que llegue la mayoría, pero he estado aquí desde las seis, ansioso.

Melody, bendita sea, llegó cuarenta y cinco minutos antes simplemente porque: "¡el primer día es tan importante!" Me ha estado enviando un memorándums cada vez que alguien entra por la puerta.

Tomo la carta de Quentin Margolis, para tener algún tipo de excusa para visitar a Granger. Hablo con Carrie, verifico a Mockridge.

Toco el marco de su puerta. 

— ¿Granger?

Me preparo para mirarla de frente y me topo con Blaise, sentado sobre el escritorio de Granger; el escritorio de madera de cerezo que costó casi 500 galeones. Él me sonríe.

Volteo a mirarla, ella está colocando libros en sus estantes. Ambos se ven tan cómodos.

— Quentin Margolis quiere programar una reunión con nosotros la próxima semana. Yo estaré disponible toda la semana, así que por favor respóndele y avísame en cuanto se concrete. —Ella toma la carta que le extiendo y yo volteo a ver a Blaise mientras ella la lee—. Blaise, ¿tienes preparada tu reunión de esta tarde con Dogberd?

— Sí, señor.

— Maravilloso. Reúne tus notas y te veo en cinco minutos en mi oficina. —Lárgate de aquí.

Blaise finge dolor y pregunta: 

— Señor Malfoy, ¿acaso no confía en mí?

Respondo a todos los significados de esa pregunta cuando contesto:

— No.

Él se ríe y se despide de ella. Espero hasta que se haya ido por completo antes de girarme hacia ella.

Al fin solos.

Ella empieza a colocar libros en sus estantes, preguntándome sobre la reunión de Blaise. Yo aprovecho para acercarme.

Ella señala hacia donde Blaise acaba de irse. 

— ¿Él es bueno? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que está haciendo?

Yo sonrío, una parte de mí se alegra de que ella vea a través de él. Aunque, por supuesto que lo haría. 

— Desafortunadamente, es el mejor.

— Me alegra saber que vale la pena el esfuerzo  —dice.

Ella me mira mientras coloca libros en su librero. Y es casi doméstica la forma en que ella está montando su hogar, anidando. Y la forma en que yo la observo.

—¿ Te gusta tu oficina?

Ella se gira hacia mí. 

— Me encanta . —Y puedo ver que lo dice en serio.

¿Se acostumbra darles propina a los decoradores de una oficina?

— Bien.

Sus ojos revolotean sobre mí por un momento y yo puedo fingir que será así de fácil. Que podré mirarla de esta forma para siempre. Y que ella me lo permitirá.

Ella es la primera en apartar la mirada. Toma más artículos de la caja en su escritorio y puedo oírla preguntarme algo, pero mis ojos están clavados en un papel.

_ Divulgación de Relación de Oficina _

Parpadeo ante el nombre de Blaise y el espacio en blanco para que alguien más firme. Y no puedo entender qué está haciendo este papel aquí, sobre su escritorio, hasta que al fin lo entiendo y lo observo por un momento más, tratando de poner mi cerebro al día.

Ella había preguntado algo sobre la reunión.

—Mmm… sí. Sólo una pequeña convivencia de bienvenida, en realidad. —Me abrocho los botones, sintiéndome demasiado apretado, y digo—: Te veré a las nueve.

Camino de regreso a mi oficina.

Blaise está acostado en mi sillón, con sus notas sobre el pecho.

—Así que, Dogberd querrá una especie de acuerdo de no competencia —me dice—. No quiere que representemos a otros equipos que compiten en su contra, pero voy a pelear por que sea un acuerdo de no competencia que sólo abarque a la Liga Británica y a la Irlandesa. 

Lo escucho. Me vuelvo hacia mi escritorio. Él continúa recitando sus sugerencias y notas. Yo lo miro mientras habla. Sus dedos largos y labios carnosos.

Me trueno el cuello.

—...podría ser un factor decisivo, pero voy a negociar eso cuando lleguemos hasta allí...

Repaso el contrato de amor en mi cabeza. No pensé en Blaise. No pensé que él...

Creí que él lo sabía.

—...de ida y vuelta...

Pensé que él entendía cómo me rompería esto.

—¿Draco?

Yo alzo la vista del suelo. Él se sentó en algún momento.

—¿Draco?

—¿La deseas?

Esto es estúpido. Es inútil y desagradable, y no es algo en lo que debería concentrarme, precisamente hoy de entre todos los días. 

Él me mira parpadeando. 

—¿A quién?

Mis ojos se entrecierran y aparecen puntos negros en el borde de mi visión. 

—A Granger.

Él se ríe. 

—¿Quién no?

Me volteo. Camino de regreso a mi escritorio. Los botones de mi saco están demasiado apretados.

Puedo manejar esto. Es algo inesperado, pero no improbable.

—¿Draco?

Lo peor que podría pasarme es verlos a los dos saludándose por las mañanas. Su mano en la cintura de ella mientras él le lleva café. Él necesitará saber cómo prepararlo bien para ella, supongo que puedo decirle cómo le gusta...

—¿Qué te pasa?

Si se demuestran afecto en la oficina, puedo hacer que Hartford se encargue de ello. No se permiten demostraciones públicas de afecto en el espacio de trabajo y cosas por el estilo. Sólo tendría que aprobar su tiempo libre para las vacaciones, sabiendo que pasarían esos días juntos.

—Draco, no quise decir que…

A menos que sea algo más básico. A menos que sea sólo cuestión de que quién se desliza primero dentro de ella; de quién la escucha gemir primero.

Siento una mano en mi hombro y me giro, empujándolo lejos de mí. Él se tambalea hacia atrás, choca contra la pared y yo no puedo ver nada. Las manchas...

Parpadeo y se aclara, mis mejillas están húmedas.

Él me mira fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos en alto. 

—Era una broma, Draco. No estoy tras ella.

No puedo entender las palabras por completo, estoy demasiado concentrado en por qué estoy llorando y me llevo las manos a los ojos.

—Era una broma. —Sus manos están nuevamente sobre mis hombros y yo no las quiero ahí—. Tienes que ver cuánto te desea, Draco.

Exhalo un suspiro entrecortado. 

—Esto es jodidamente estúpido —murmuro entre mis manos.

—Pensé que las cosas estaban claras entre ustedes —me dice—. En el balcón, parecía que ustedes...

—Pudo haber pasado, pero el lunático de mi mejor amigo llegó treinta segundos demasiado pronto a interrumpirnos. 

Él se ríe. 

—Si te hubieras perdido tu discurso, no habrías podido cogértela de un extremo al otro de la habitación.

Yo suelto una carcajada y termino de secarme la cara. Él retrocede un paso.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí —dice, y no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, así que estoy mirando los botones de su chaleco—. Pero sí tengo la intención de tirarme a Melody, así que vas a necesitar aligerar todo este asunto del “contrato de amor”.

Le frunzo el ceño. Él me sonríe. Yo le digo: 

—Daphne te quiere de vuelta. Siempre puedes concentrarte en eso.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y me dice: 

—No todos podemos esperar tan pacientemente como tú.

Siento que mi aliento regresa. Conjuro un espejo y veo que mi cara todavía está manchada. Es jodidamente estúpido. Mi mano tiembla cuando desaparezco el espejo.

—Pensé que estabas más preparado para hoy —me dice—. Pensé que estabas listo.

Me quedo mirando mi escritorio. 

—Yo también.

—¿Necesitas que haga una prueba?

Le alzo una ceja. 

—¿Has mejorado durante los últimos dos años?

—Probablemente no.

Yo sacudo los hombros y me giro para mirarlo. Me concentro en una serie de ladrillos mientras él saca su varita.

— _ Legeremens. _

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa empujándome. Pero finalmente se aparta, con sudor en la frente.

—Hace frío allí dentro —me dice.

Yo siento. 

—Bien hecho.

Él frunce el ceño.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de conferencias. Ella entra con Walter justo antes de que comience la reunión y yo trato de no mirarla mientras intenta encontrar su asiento.

Les doy la bienvenida a todos. Les pido que se presenten y sonrío cuando ella se pone de pie, dando un discurso. Se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de que nadie más se presenta con un monólogo y yo le sonrío hasta que Blaise me patea por debajo de la mesa.

Dirijo la reunión de los Consultores en Jefe, explico las finanzas sin voltear a mirarla, respondo las preguntas de Mockridge sin concentrarme en sus manos inquietas.

Menciono a  _ El Profeta _ , recuerdo mi papel en la farsa de Pansy y, cuando la reunión termina, la llevo de regreso a su oficina, diciéndole que hay alguien esperándola para una junta a las diez de la mañana.

Ella entra en acción haciendo preguntas, exigiendo explicaciones.

— Cálmate, Granger —le digo—.  Es sólo una cita preliminar.

Abro la puerta y veo cómo se congela cuando Pansy camina hacia ella. Le doy a Pansy una mirada que dice "por favor, no la mates" y cierro la puerta.

Cuando regreso a mi oficina, tengo cinco vociferadores más. Me paso las manos por la cara, silencio la habitación y me siento.

Abro el primero.

—DRACO MALFOY ES UN DIOS ENTRE LOS HOMBRES. TIENE PELO COMO ADONIS.

La voz chillona de Blaise asalta mis oídos. Miro el sobre rojo mientras se disuelve en cenizas.

Abro el siguiente.

—DRACO MALFOY ES EL ÚNICO HOMBRE POR EL QUE ME VOLVERÍA GAY.

Me froto la cara y abro la siguiente.

—ME GUSTAN SUS MANOS.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 13 de octubre de 1997 _

Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts es una experiencia diferente ahora. No necesito que Crabbe y Goyle me respalden para alentar a los de primer año a que se aparten de mi camino. Soy el mortífagos más joven. El cómplice del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore.

Pero los pasillos no se sienten igual, los susurros no son del tipo que quiero escuchar. Y se ha apagado una luz en todos ahora que Potter no regresó; y en mí, ya que ella tampoco lo hizo.

Estoy doblando en una esquina, regresando a los dormitorios de Slytherin cuando escucho: 

—¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Excelente sincronización!

Me detengo, inhalo profundamente, estabilizo mis facciones y me giro para ver a Amycus Carrow sonriéndome.

—Profesor Carrow. —Pongo mis manos detrás de mi espalda cuando las siento temblar—. Le pido una disculpa, estoy muy cerca del toque de queda.

Él agita una mano. 

—Oh, no te preocupes. En realidad te necesito.

Me hace un gesto para que lo siga. Entro en el aula de Artes Oscuras tras él y encuentro a Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott y Luna Lovegood al otro lado de la habitación, sin varita. A mi derecha, Blaise está con Harper y Astoria Greengrass.

Longbottom nos mira con desprecio. Tiene un ojo morado que parece no desaparecer nunca. Blaise se mueve y aparta la mirada de mí. No ha sido tan amistoso desde entonces; desde que vio la marca en mi brazo.

—Hola, Draco —dice Lovegood, como si estuviera sirviendo el té.

—Vamos a tener un poco de tutelaje fuera del horario laboral —dice Amycus, con los dientes relucientes—. Estos tres —señala a Longbottom, Abbott y Lovegood—, fueron encontrados vagando demasiado cerca del toque de queda. Y, como ya saben, Longbottom y Lovegood intentaron irrumpir en la oficina del Director la semana pasada.

—Ya completamos nuestras detenciones por eso —gruñe Longbottom—. Snape nos envió al bosque…

— _ Silencio _ .

La voz de Longbottom desaparece. Yo siento el silencio en mis huesos.

—Entonces —continúa Amycus—, el señor Zabini, la señorita Greengrass y el señor Harper me están ayudando con esta detención mientras repasan la lección de esta semana. No tuvieron éxito durante la clase practicando con la araña.

La maldición Cruciatus.

Mis ojos se vuelven hacia mis Slytherins. El labio inferior de Astoria tiembla.

—Usted, por otro lado... —Amycus camina por la habitación en amplios círculos—, mostró ayer ser prometedor en clase, señor Malfoy. 

Dejo que mis ojos vaguen por las paredes, esperando...

Allí, un retrato de una lechera que se detiene en un arroyo, se seca el sudor de la frente y me observa. Sostengo su mirada y ella asiente una vez antes de dejar sus baldes y caminar río abajo, fuera del retrato.

—Mi tía me ha estado enseñando —le respondo con pereza. Pienso en los ratones de nuestras mazmorras, en la forma en que gritaban y chillaban. En el elfo doméstico, Boppy, que siempre me dejaba salir a escondidas por la noche cuando era joven… en la forma en que lloraba abrazándose a sí mismo. Y luego en Rowle, a quien desearía poder maldecir de nuevo.

Parpadeo, aclaro mi mente y miro a los tres detenidos. Lovegood está mirando el retrato de la lechera y voltea a verme con una sonrisa agradable.

—Tal vez podrías hacernos una demostración.

Miro a Carrow. Sus dientes brillan entre sus labios.

—Por supuesto, profesor.

Saco mi varita, girando primero hacia Longbottom. La historia lo vuelve sencillo. Me concentro en el extremo de mi varita, el humo oscuro se retuerce dentro de mí.

—Crucio.

Él se contorsiona. El encantamiento silenciador es una bendición, pero su boca está muy abierta.

Lo libero. Él jadea en el suelo.

Volteo hacia Carrow. 

—¿Qué tiene eso de difícil?

Él se ríe. Astoria parece estar a punto de desmayarse.

Carrow hace un gesto hacia los otros dos, Hannah Abbott es la siguiente. Apenas y la conozco. Es demasiado silenciosa en clase y nunca ha captado el interés de nadie. Ella grita. Yo veo por el rabillo del ojo a Blaise alejándose de mí. 

Hay ácido carcomiéndome las entrañas, pudriéndome. Se abre camino por mi garganta, dirigiéndose a mi mente, donde lo guardo todo.

Libero a Abbott y ella se sacude, gimiendo.

Me giro hacia Lovegood. Ella me sonríe. Mi mano tiembla y, antes de que Carrow lo note, muevo la muñeca para silenciar a Abbott. Como si fuera lo que pretendía hacer.

Me trueno el cuello, sintiéndome vacío. Levanto mi varita hacia Lovegood. Me concentro en la punta, humeando donde despide electricidad.

Sus ojos pálidos brillan de nuevo y me pregunto por qué no tiene miedo.

—Está bien, Draco.

Parpadeo. Lovegood lo dijo como si estuviera dándome permiso. Como si yo le hubiera preguntado.

La puerta se abre con un golpe y Severus entra rápidamente. Echa un vistazo a la habitación y veo a la lechera volver por el arroyo.

—Profesor Carrow —sisea Severus—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Detención, Director. —Carrow sonríe, como si estuviera a punto de recibir un regalo—. Atrapé a estos tres vagando en el toque de queda. Pensé en darles a los otros algo de práctica en la maldición Cruciatus.

Severus levanta una ceja. 

—Un poco extremo para tratarse de un toque de queda, ¿no cree, profesor? ¿Qué les haremos entonces cuando cometan un delito más grave?

Carrow se ríe. Como si él y Severus tuvieran una broma privada.

Severus mira hacia la habitación. 

—A la cama.

Luna ayuda a Hannah a levantarse del suelo. Harper sale corriendo por la puerta. Blaise aprieta la mano de Astoria. Yo me quedo, sé que debo quedarme.

—Profesor Carrow, por favor acompañe al señor Longbottom y a la señorita Lovegood de regreso a sus torres. Señorita Greengrass, asegúrese de que la señorita Abbott vaya directamente a su dormitorio. Señor Zabini, por favor, quédese.

Blaise mira a Snape con el ceño fruncido. Carrow arrastra a Longbottom por el cuello y lo saca. Veo a Astoria pasarse el brazo de Hannah sobre su hombro tan pronto como salen por la puerta, fuera de la vista.

La puerta se cierra. Blaise me frunce el ceño, como si yo lo hubiera electrocutado también a él. Dejó de hacerme preguntas sobre el Señor Tenebroso después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Dejó de envidiarme.

Siento un caldero burbujeando dentro de mí. Una poción repugnante, espesa y viscosa. Puedo oír aún a Abbott gritando. Y tal vez sí la conozco, tal vez ella y yo fuimos compañeros en la clase de Encantamientos de tercer año. Creo que me regaló algo el día de San Valentín.

Severus está hablando con Blaise. Me doy la vuelta, jadeo y el ácido se proyecta fuera de mí, salpicando los pisos de piedra, esparciéndose y arremolinándose hasta que no puedo respirar debido a él. Jadeo en busca de aire, gorgoteando.

Siento la mano de Severus en mi hombro y mi malestar desaparece. Me está hablando en voz baja, tan bajo que no puedo escuchar por encima de mi respiración, por encima de los gritos. Creo que ahora también puedo oír gritar a Longbottom.

Vuelvo a vomitar, ahora de rodillas. Una vez que está fuera de mí, me enderezo de un tirón y Severus sostiene mi rostro, hundiéndose profundamente en mi mente, viendo el recuerdo, empujándolo físicamente.

El recuerdo se encoge.

Como medida precautoria, la busca a ella. Encuentra un joyero y lo agita, pero todo lo que cae son algunos pensamientos superficiales, como baratijas.

Deja mi mente, me suelta y yo tropiezo cuando sus manos ya no están en mi cara.

Él conjura un vaso de agua y lo bebo todo, derramando gotas por mi barbilla.

—Señor Zabini —dice Severus. Olvidé que Blaise estaba allí. Y ahora él lo ha visto todo—. Escolte al señor Malfoy de regreso a las mazmorras.

Severus se desliza fuera de la habitación. Cuando finalmente puedo encontrar la mirada de Blaise, él está pálido, con los ojos húmedos. Sus brazos están cruzados protectoramente sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Eso que hizo?

Parpadeo hacia él, con mi visión duplicándose. 

—¿Quién?

—Snape. Cuando él… tú estabas indispuesto y él te curó.

Le frunzo el ceño. 

—Él no me curó, fue Legeremancia —y luego agrego—: y yo soy un Occlumante. —Como si eso explicara cualquier cosa.

—¿Desde cuando? —me sisea él.

Yo lo miro, tratando de averiguar si hay algún peligro en que él lo sepa. 

—Desde quinto año. Snape ha estado entrenándome.

Blaise me estudia, como si le acabara de decir que soy un hombre lobo.

Él mantiene la puerta abierta para mí y regresamos. Me entrega una tableta de chocolate después de la segunda vez que nos detenemos a descansar. Al igual que yo, él no tiene un Patronus para evitar que los Dementores lo persigan.

Escucho nuestros pasos y me pregunto por qué Severus hizo que se quedara allí. ¿Tenía algo que atender que le impedía acompañarme él mismo?

Cuando llegamos a la sala común, todas las miradas se vuelven hacia nosotros. Harper está hablando rápidamente con Daphne y Pansy. Ellos callan.

—¿Es verdad? —Vincent avanza pesadamente hacia nosotros con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿Has torturado a otro estudiante? —Él sonríe. Él es el único además de mí que fue capaz de maldecir a la araña en el primer intento ayer en clase.

—Sí, ¿quieres ver? —le gruño. Él se aparta de mí.

Daphne se acerca a nosotros. 

—¿Dónde está Astoria? —exige.

—Ella debería estar con… —intenta Blaise.

Daphne me empuja. 

—Mantente alejado de ella, Draco. No quiero que aprenda nada de ti. No más tutorías…

Blaise se acerca a ella, presionando su mano contra su cadera. 

—No es así como sucedió…

Ella me empuja de nuevo y yo mantengo mi mente enfocada en dirigirme a la cama. 

—Harper dice que puedes hacerlo sin parpadear. Dice que te resulta natural. —Ella jadea y veo a Pansy parada en la esquina, mirando hacia otro lado—. Astoria no es como tú, Draco, estás enfermo. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con tus amigos mortífagos y ahora eres igual que ellos…

—¡Hazte a un puto lado! —gruñe Blaise. Observo cómo empuja a su novia hacia atrás y me guía hacia las escaleras, hacia los dormitorios, con su mano sobre mi hombro.

Él cierra la puerta. Yo me quito los zapatos y empiezo a vestirme para ir a la cama.

—¿Estás bien?

Me doy la vuelta y él me mira.

Él espera que me enoje, que me sienta traicionado, contrariado. Que sienta cualquier cosa…

—Por supuesto.

Me doy una ducha fría. Todas mis duchas son frías. Cuando vuelvo a mi cama de doseles, Blaise ha traído algunas sobras de la cena. Se sienta conmigo en la cama mientras yo picoteo la comida.

—¿A quién estás escondiéndole secretos? —me pregunta, una vez que he comido suficiente.

Lo miro. Está demasiado cerca de descubrir todo. Él ya lo sabe, si mis sospechas han sido correctas durante los últimos tres años, pero quién sabe dónde acabará él una vez que comience la guerra.

—A ti —le digo—. Empecé a tener sueños eróticos contigo durante tercer año. Snape me ha estado ayudando a controlar mis impulsos. —Le alzo la ceja.

Él sonríe. 

—Lo sabía.

Me guiña un ojo.

Y mientras abre un catálogo de  _ quidditch _ conmigo, hablando sobre los irlandeses este año, yo me doy cuenta de por qué Snape hizo que se quedara. 

Para mí.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas, lamento llegar fuera de mi horario habitual, pero aún es viernes así que espero que con eso les aclance jejejeje
> 
> Necesito avisarles dos cosas: la primera, sólo quedan 8 capítulos, que nervios… Y, la segunda, que necesito tomarme una semana más (lo sé, lo sé, soy terrible, perdón) La siguiente actualización de esta historia la realizaré el día 9 de octubre, y espero que sea la última vez que tenga que brincarme un día de actualización.
> 
> Gracias como siempre por el apoyo y nos leemos prontito. Las quiero.

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 16

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes 18 de enero de 2000 _

Apenas tengo un segundo para mí el día de la sesión fotográfica con  _ El Profeta _ . Invitar a seis publicaciones distintas a la oficina para entrevistar y fotografiar al personal de  _ Malfoy Consulting _ fue... una idea ambiciosa. Y ahora Rita está haciendo pucheros porque ella no es el centro de atención.

Pasé toda la mañana en la sala de conferencias hablando con diferentes periodistas sobre nuestros proyectos actuales, nuestros gastos futuros y luego, abruptamente, sobre Katya y Granger.

—¿Por qué Hermione Granger? —me pregunta una astuta bruja de cabello castaño rojizo, con la pluma lista.

Cariño, he intentado responderme a mí mismo esa misma pregunta durante años...

—Ella es la mejor —me jacto, levantando mis cejas hacia ella—. Quería lo mejor.

Ella sonríe y dice:

—Su relación con la comunidad de criaturas mágicas debe haber ayudado, ¿cierto?

—Absolutamente…

—Señor Malfoy —interrumpe un caballero mayor que cubre una revista de negocios—. ¿Cuál es su objetivo más ambicioso en relación con la señorita Granger?

Yo parpadeo.

El sexo.

Y antes de que pueda responder con esas palabras exactas, Carrie, mi asistente, asoma la cabeza a la sala de conferencias y dice que están listos para fotografiarnos en mi oficina. Me levanto de un salto, tomo mi saco y les muestro el camino.

Hay una bruja de pie en la ventana de mi oficina que podría hacer que Granger corriera para conseguir su dinero. Piernas largas y rizos oscuros. 

Es el destello de sus caderas lo que finalmente embona en mi cabeza. Y mi garganta se seca mientras absorbo la luz del sol que rebota sobre su cuello y sus pechos, el chaleco se ciñe con fuerza a sus costillas, lo que me da una mejor idea de los contornos y curvas de su abdomen. Y los profundos lagos de sus ojos me miran fijamente; directamente dentro de mí, cavando en mi mente y rogándome que la deje salir de su caja.

Una cámara se acciona con un destello y ella parpadea.

Me arreglo el cuello de la camisa y estrecho la mano de alguien. Dejo que Daphne me aplique algún tipo de polvo en la cara. Y la miro de nuevo.

Pansy ha hecho esto. Ella ha hecho esto por venganza.

La vistió en verde Slytherin, algo por lo que nunca la perdonaré. Y los ángulos de sus pómulos estallan frente a la luz del sol cuando le recogen el cabello así. Lo hace para hacerla parecer más dura, mayor.

—Draco, cariño. —Rita está frente a mí—. ¿Algunas palabras para  _ El Profeta _ ? —La vuela pluma baila detrás de su cabeza. Yo asiento—. ¿Qué te atrajo de Hermione Granger?

El sexo.

Me aclaro la garganta e ignoro la silueta cerca de la ventana, hablando en voz baja.

—Mmm…  Lo que me atrajo de ella fue su mente. Es muy… lógica… —Qué ridículo—. Un verdadero... activo.

Blaise aparece sobre el hombro de Rita, sonriéndome.

Lo miro.

—Un activo. Sí —dice él. Rita se gira y nos abre la conversación a ambos—. Y de todos los activos que ella nos aporta —tararea Blaise—, yo diría que el más impresionante es… —Él agita las manos frente a su pecho como si estuviera buscando una palabra para describirlo. O como si estuviera a punto de decir “sus tetas”—. Su pasión. —Le sonríe a Rita—. Ella es tan apasionada como hermosa.

La pluma de Rita se estremece de gozo.

—Bien dicho, señor Zabini. —Rita coloca un rizo detrás de su oreja, tocando su cuello de una forma descarada. Esta mujer necesita una cogida.

Mis ojos se desvían hacia donde Pansy está ajustando las mangas del vestido verde y Tracey está retorciendo un rizo.

Le han hecho algo en el cabello. Lo controlaron. Lo odio.

—Bueno, puedo decir, Rita —Blaise continúa jovialmente—, que Draco está realmente ansioso por tener a Hermione Granger por debajo de él.

Yo cierro los ojos. Inhalo profundamente.

—No por debajo. —Sonrío—. Considero a todo mi personal ejecutivo como mis iguales.

—Tienes razón —dice Blaise—. Dudo que una mujer como Granger permanezca en esa posición por mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos brillan. Yo frunzo el ceño.

—Rita, cariño. ¿Podemos empezar?

Ella se aleja revoloteando, colocando a todos alrededor de mi escritorio. Pansy flota hasta mi codo, enderezando mis mancuernillas.

—¿Esa es la  _ Bruja Empresarial Moderna _ ? —le susurro.

—Sí. Ella es hermosa y lo sabe. —Pansy me sonríe—. Y todos los demás también lo saben.

Ruedo los hombros hacia atrás y respiro. Necesito alejarme de la visión de Hermione Granger saltando encima de mi escritorio de tres mil galeones y cruzando las piernas.

—Tu madre lo aprobaría, creo yo. —Pansy se encoge de hombros.

—No menciones a madre en este momento.

—¿Por qué no? Escuché que pensar en tu propia madre es la forma perfecta de aniquilar cualquier pensamiento indeseado.

Yo la miro fijamente y ella me devuelve una sonrisa.

—Señor Malfoy —canturrea Rita—. Lo necesitamos sentado en tu silla.

Rita me toma del brazo y me sienta, peinando mi cabello hacia atrás más de lo necesario. Cuando regresa al frente de la habitación, yo levanto una ceja hacia Tracey y ella corre a componer todo lo que hizo Skeeter.

Comienzan las fotografías. Y en todo lo que yo puedo concentrarme es en no permitir que mis ojos se desvíen hacia la izquierda, donde un cuerpo esbelto reposa encima de unas bien formadas caderas, apoyándose sobre su pequeña mano.

No puedo ponerme duro en medio de esta sesión fotográfica. No… no puede pasarme, de ningún modo.

Cuando hacemos una pausa y nos reorganizamos, vuelvo a concentrarme. Se trata del negocio. Estamos vendiendo a la compañía. Tendremos a una hermosa mujer en la portada, porque de eso se trata el marketing. Pero cualquier otro pensamiento fuera de lugar sobre mantenerla indefinidamente sobre este escritorio, o reclinada en esta silla mientras se desliza hasta llegar a mí, abriendo lentamente los botones de su chaleco mientras se recuesta sobre la superficie de mármol...

Una cámara destella.

Rita nos reposiciona. Ella y Blaise están flanqueándome. Luego hace que ella se siente con las rodillas hacia mí y el rostro volteando hacia la lente.

Esto es una jodida tortura.

Al menos su aroma está diluido con algún desastroso producto para el cabello.

Estamos en el sillón antes de que me dé cuenta. Sólo somos Blaise, ella y yo. Ella se inclina detrás de mí, sus pechos a centímetros de mi oreja. Y sé que si me giro para mirarla, les echaré un vistazo.

—Señorita Granger, ¿podría inclinarse un poco más cerca?¿Puede colocar acá su mano? Sí. Eso es perfecto.

Puedo sentir su calor en mi sien. Miro a través de la lente imaginando los túneles de los ojos de Severus.

Luego veo a Pansy y a Rita colocándola alrededor de mi oficina. De pie frente a Blaise y a mí. Leyendo un documento. De pie junto a mi silla.

Apropiándose.

—Aún no me has dicho si te gusta el atuendo. —Pansy está a mi lado.

Yo aprieto los labios mientras veo que le entregan un libro para que lo sostenga y posteriormente le piden que se incline sobre mi escritorio, con el vestido verde apretándose a su trasero.

—Hermosa idea para la sesión fotográfica, Pans. —Cruzo los brazos frente a mi pecho y trato de disimular el rubor en mi garganta colocando una mano en mi barbilla. Quizás así pueda empujar físicamente el gemido de vuelta a mi boca si se me llega a escapar.

—Ella aceptó tres meses.

Mi garganta reseca se mueve. Y Rita la tiene reclinada en el escritorio con su libro, cruzando los tobillos.

—¿Y cómo te las arreglaste?

—Ya te lo dije. Puedo ser muy persuasiva.

—Ella no está hecha para tu mundo, Pans —le digo—. No pretendo ofenderte, pero ella no ha sido entrenada para esto. Hoy pasaste tres horas peinándola y maquillándola y te prometo que mañana llegará con el mismo peinado de hoy y un pobre intento del maquillaje que realizó Daphne. —Observo mientras le arreglan el cabello, torciendo un rizo de su coleta para que quede plano sobre su pecho. Presiono mi pulgar contra mis labios y murmuro—: Esta no es Hermione Granger.

Pansy se queda callada por un momento mientras la vemos pasar una página del libro, la cámara destellando.

—Creo que la subestimas.

—¡Señorita Granger! —la llama Rita—,  estoy  _ adorando _ este atuendo suyo. ¿Quién la vistió?

Observo cómo los ojos de Granger se encuentran con los de Pansy con una sonrisa petulante tirando de sus labios oscuros mientras levanta una ceja perfectamente arqueada.

— _ Parkinson. _ —Ella sonríe, como si hubiera ganado una partida de ajedrez mágico doce movimientos antes de que alguien lo esperara.

Y algo grueso se retuerce dentro de mi pecho, cayendo bajo y arremolinándose, lamiéndome.

Ella me mira a los ojos, todavía sonriendo, y yo me permito absorberla por un momento. Desde los arcos de sus pies en los delicados tacones hasta los tobillos y doblándome alrededor de sus pantorrillas, deteniéndome en esas rodillas que tanto anhelo abrir e imaginando la forma de sus muslos, descendiendo en picada alrededor de sus caderas y sumergiéndome de nuevo en su estrecho vientre, elevándome hacia su rebosante pecho y las protuberancias de su piel para, finalmente, deslizarme por sus clavículas hasta su largo cuello.

La cámara destella y yo lo aparto con un parpadeo.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles, 19 de enero de 2000 _

Hoy lleva puesto un vestido naranja. Nunca me había gustado el color naranja, pero está empezando a agradarme.

Al menos lleva suelto el cabello otra vez.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 21 de enero de 2000 _

Me alivia enterarme que hoy usa pantalones, hasta que noto lo bien que le quedan.

En el almuerzo, me excuso con Carrie y me voy a casa para darme una ducha fría, sólo que la temperatura nunca termina de descender. Mi mano se apoya en las baldosas de piedra. Imagino el vaivén de sus caderas contra mis párpados cerrados.

Llego diez minutos tarde a mi reunión de las tres en punto.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 23 de enero de 2000 _

Madre me despierta con el periódico, hablando y hablando sobre lo jodidamente divina -perdona mi lenguaje, cariño- que Granger sale en  _ El Profeta _ y sobre lo hermosos que son los diseños de Pansy, y sobre que le encantaría invitar a cenar en algún momento a Hermione para celebrar el éxito arrollador que está teniendo.

Miro fijamente a la dócil gatita del periódico tratando de conciliar la imagen de sus largas piernas y suaves rizos con la feroz chica de mis sueños; tratando de envolver mi cabeza alrededor de esta extraña culpa, como si estuviera engañando a Hermione Granger cada vez que esta nueva versión suya me excita.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes, 24 de enero de 2000 _

Ron Weasley me envió un vociferador el lunes por la mañana y yo sufro un colapso mental cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy de acuerdo con él.

—…NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE LA HAYAN FOTOGRAFIADO ASÍ. COMO A UNA PROSTITUTA NACIDA DE MUGGLES PARA TU DELEITE Y EL DE TUS AMIGOS SANGRE PURA…

—Sí, sí. Lo sé —susurro, caminando a lo largo de mi oficina mientras el sobre rojo vocifera desde mi escritorio.

—…ELLA SIENTE UNA DEBILIDAD POR TI, SIEMPRE LA HA SENTIDO. Y MIENTRAS YO SOY INCAPAZ DE CONCEBIR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE PARA MERECÉRTELA…

—Ajá… Estoy de acuerdo.

—…NO ES EXCUSA PARA USARLA DE ESE MODO, COMO SI ELLA NO FUERA NADA MÁS QUE UN PAR DE PIERNAS…

—Correcto. Porque ella es la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación…

—…LA BRUJA MÁS BRILLANTE DE NUESTRA GENERACIÓN…

—¡¿Y con qué propósito?! —Giro hacia la carta mientras ésta arremete contra mí—. ¿Por qué tiene que lucir así para venir a trabajar, eh? —le pregunto.

—…NI SIQUIERA TENGO CLARO QUÉ ESTÁS VENDIENDO EN ESTA EMPRESA TUYA…

—¡Sí, sí! —Apunto al vociferador con un dedo—. ¡Exactamente, Weasley! ¡Exactamente!

—…PORQUE A MÍ ME PARECE QUE ESTÁS VENDIENDO SEXO…

Yo aplaudo.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué lo estamos comercializando así? ¡Ni siquiera estamos vendiendo cosas, Weasley!

—…ELLA ES LA BRUJA MÁS HERMOSA DE TODO EL MUNDO Y AÚN ERA LA MISMA BRUJA HACE DOS SEMANAS, ANTES DE QUE TÚ Y PARKINSON LE PUSIERAN LAS MANOS ENCIMA…

—¿Sabes? —le digo, recostándome en el escritorio como si el vociferador y yo fuéramos viejos amigos—. Yo tampoco soy un fanático de ese cambio de imagen, si debo ser honesto, Weasley.

—…SI ME ENTERO QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO ALGO INDECOROSO EN MALFOY CONSULTING GROUP, SI ESTÁS USÁNDOLA O SI LLEGAS A LASTIMARLA, TE ASESINARÉ, MALFOY…

El vociferador cae envuelto en llamas y yo me siento muy solo en mi oficina.

Abro los otros tres vociferadores pendientes al mismo tiempo y me siento en mi sofá, escuchando el estruendo.

Justo cuando ha comenzado la reunión de las 9:00 a.m. Corban Hartford hace su entrada. No me importa. Y luego ella lo saluda agitando la mano y él le devuelve una sonrisa, como si fueran amigos; amigos cercanos.

Parpadeo, guardándolo para más tarde, y vuelvo a mirar mis notas.

Más tarde ese día, Blaise entra en mi oficina, se deja caer en el sofá y dice:

—¿De dónde conoces Hartford?

Lo miro y él tiene los ojos entrecerrados.

—Era socio del abogado de mi padre. Fue despedido por tener demasiada moral.

—Mmm… —dice Blaise—. Bueno, ya estoy echándole el ojo, no te preocupes.

Casi le pregunto de qué está hablando, pero recuerdo que se trata de Blaise y él lo sabe. Y si yo vi a Hartford sonriéndole, entonces él sabe mucho más.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles, 26 de enero de 2000 _

Hoy tenemos la reunión con Margolis y no me siento más seguro que la última vez. Pero, al menos, dejaré que Granger tome la iniciativa.

Paso por su oficina al mediodía, feliz de encontrar a Blaise en otro lugar. Tal vez incluso haciendo su trabajo.

—¿Lista?

—¡Sí! —Ella está parada frente a su escritorio, tapando su tintero y mirándome con ojos brillantes.

Viste un traje de falda color crema que envuelve esas caderas. Aparto la mirada antes de que mis ojos se detengan en sus pantorrillas.

Compartimos un ascensor con dos de los pasantes que se dirigían a almorzar, afortunadamente. No es hasta salir a la calle que estamos solos. Desaparecemos y comenzamos nuestro paseo por el Londres muggle.

La única razón por la que Margolis habría elegido el Londres muggle como punto de reunión sería para despistarme, pero yo la tengo a ella conmigo. Y, además, visité este lugar el lunes para revisar el menú, explorar las mesas y examinar a los trabajadores.

Así que... qué lástima por él.

— He tenido la intención de preguntarte —dice ella, interrumpiendo mi juicio sobre el muggle de aspecto desgarbado que acabamos de dejar atrás—,  ¿qué le pasó a Tiberius Ogden?  —El nombre me hace estremecer—.  Me sorprendió mucho descubrir que el puesto de Relaciones con el Wizengamot estaba disponible.

— Lo rechazó. —Ahí está. Y es todo lo que obtendrá.

Siento sus ojos en mí.

—¿Lo rechazó? Pero pensé que las cosas iban muy bien. Quiero decir, por la forma en que Noelle hablaba de ello —dice, y yo me concentro en conducirnos a la cafetería lo más rápido posible. La guío fuera de la acera, descansando mi mano en su espalda por un momento más de lo necesario.

Ella me pregunta por el almuerzo que se suponía que tendría con Tiberius. Me las había arreglado para bloquear a toda esa familia de mi mente.

—Él canceló. Dijo que no tenía ningún interés en la compañía.

Finalmente llegamos a la cafetería y abro la puerta para ella, dando por terminada la conversación. Tal vez pueda guiarla adentro y dejar que mi mano descanse sobre su espalda otra vez...

Ella se detiene en la puerta y se gira hacia mí.

— ¿Quieres que le escriba?

Casi me burlo de ella y de su filosofía de que todos los problemas pueden solucionarse con una simple carta de la  _ Chica Dorada _ . Pero me abstengo al recordar cómo conseguimos la reunión a la que estamos entrando.

— No. Ya encontraremos a alguien más, Granger.

Ella frunce el ceño y yo debí haber adivinado que esto abriría una puerta en su mente.

— ¿Y qué tal si intento con Noelle?  —dice, y yo tiemblo—.  Creo que ambas congeniamos. Puedo averiguar cuándo regresará a casa y…

— No. —Por Merlín, si le escribe a Noelle... Habría un enredo desastroso. Esa chiquilla voluble retorcería su propia versión de los eventos y empujaría a Granger a investigar a fondo. La miro directamente a los ojos y digo en una interesante imitación de mi padre—:  No contactes a Noelle. ¿Me entendiste, Granger?

Observo cómo sus ojos alternan de un lado a otro entre los míos.

— De acuerdo.

Me sumerjo en sus profundos lagos marrones por un momento más y luego retrocedo, me recompongo. Margolis ya está aquí, aunque llegamos con diez minutos de ventaja. Está en los cómodos sofás que vi el lunes junto a un hombre al que no reconozco. Me ajusto los puños de la camisa y la escolto al interior de la cafetería.

Margolis, en efecto, me estrecha la mano esta vez, aunque puede que sea necesario hacerme un reajuste de dedos, pero su socio ni siquiera se molesta en ponerse de pie. Mason, de acuerdo a la presentación. Me ofrezco a ordenar las bebidas y Mason decide ponerme a prueba pidiendo no uno, sino dos platillos.

Yo asiento sin hacer comentarios y me dirijo al mostrador. Manejo exitosamente el dinero muggle y regreso a la mesa.

Granger interviene. Trae una presentación con ella, que... no sé por qué llegué a dudar que lo haría. Me concentro en mi té en lugar de sus cuidadas uñas pasando páginas, escuchando cómo su voz toma la iniciativa, domina.

Me descubro a mí mismo observando fijamente su mandíbula cuando Mason la interrumpe, preguntándole sobre la recaudación de fondos. Yo alzo una ceja. Entonces, él está aquí para ponérnoslo difícil.

— Y dime, Hermione Granger —dice Mason, y mis ojos se entrecierran por la forma en que sisea su nombre—.  ¿Cuánto cuesta conseguir una audiencia con el Wizengamot?

— Creo que la cuota de solicitud es de diez galeones.

—¿ Y darás una fiestas de recaudación de fondos por diez galeones?  —Mason se sienta, enviándome una sonrisa satisfecha—.  Vaya, vaya. Tu negocio debe estar más hundido de lo que pensaba, Malfoy.

Lo examino, dejando que mis ojos se desvíen hacia Margolis, quien está mirando hacia otro lado. Hemos perdido. No iban a trabajar con nosotros y nada que hiciéramos hoy habría cambiado eso. No había forma de que Margolis trajera en vano una bala perdida a una reunión de negocios.

Yo me aclaro la garganta e intento al menos salvar mi orgullo.

— La recaudación de fondos cubre los costos de la investigación, el viaje al bosque del Norte, los salarios del personal que trabaja incansablemente, el alojamiento para la manada si eligen venir a Londres durante el juicio…

Mason me interrumpe. Hace a un lado la propuesta. Lo observo mientras Granger lo maneja ingeniosamente. La compadezco, ella todavía no entiende que esto es inútil.

— Aprecio todo lo que has hecho para preparar este proyecto, señorita Granger. Y todo el trabajo que pretendes realizar en favor de la comunidad de hombres lobo; pero, tendremos que declinar.

Ella está tan impactada que se queda sin palabras y yo puedo escuchar cómo resuena su garganta mientras mantengo mis ojos en los dos hombres lobo.

— Tal vez resulte más fácil para  _ tí _ , señorita Granger, que has sido el centro de atención durante toda tu vida, pero nosotros no deseamos vendernos frente a los reflectores para conseguir publicidad .

¿Más fácil para ella? Como si se hubiera puesto en venta para mí. Algo se retuerce en mi pecho.

La siento balbucear a mi lado, así que lanzo otra declaración inútil para que podamos irnos.

— Es una lástima, señor Margolis .  ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer para lograr que cambie de opinión?

— ¿Puedes traer de vuelta a Albus Dumbledore? —Mason me sonríe. Y yo me pregunto qué será más rápida, mi varita o sus mandíbulas. Él habla de nuevo—:  O tal vez puedas retroceder el tiempo y asfixiar a Fenrir Greyback en lugar de jugar a la casita con él durante todo un año.

Jugando a la casita. Como cuando bajé las escaleras para encontrarlo en la mesa del comedor, sentado en la silla de mi padre. O cuando lo encontré olfateando a mi madre mientras ella pasaba a su lado cerca de las chimeneas.

Alguien está hablando y tardo un momento para entender que es ella.

—… ningún tipo de relación con Fenrir Greyback que no le haya sido impuesta…

— Realmente no te entiendo, Hermione Granger —Mason la interrumpe—.  Él luchó contra ti en la batalla hace sólo dos años y ahora estás apostándolo todo por él .  El salario en  _ Malfoy Consulting Group _ debe ser  _ excelente. _

Lo es, muchas gracias. Me rasco la mandíbula y me preparo para irme.

— Si la memoria no me falla, Mason, tú no peleaste en mi guerra. Al menos Malfoy tuvo la decencia de elegir un bando.

Siento que un peso se asienta en mi estómago. Elegir simplemente un bando no es decencia. Me calmo, guardando mis recuerdos sobre planos muggles y canicas, letras ensangrentadas y aspersores.

Chimeneas y corrientes eléctricas. Gritos estrangulados. Candelabros estrellados.

Nada de eso fue  _ decente _ . Nada de eso fue suficiente.

Pero aquí está ella, porque es la forma correcta de actuar. Y cuando ese pensamiento cruza por mi mente, ella lo dice en voz alta.

— …Cuando me encuentro en posición de ayudar a personas infravaloradas, hago todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudar. No es publicidad.

Ella está furiosa y yo estoy atrapado entre lo hermosa que es y lo irritado que estoy.

— Pero seguramente funciona para una excelente sesión fotográfica —responde Mason, luego hacia mí—:  ¿No es así, Malfoy? —anuncia él con grandilocuencia—.  Qué gran equipo: el sangre pura y la  _ sangre sucia _ .

Estoy casi de pie, casi sobre su garganta, cuando Margolis anuncia que se marchan, pero luego ella se levanta gruñéndoles una respuesta, prometiendo venganza. Sale pisando fuerte y yo me quedo atrás con dos hombres lobo de ceño fruncido. Asiento hacia Margolis y la sigo.

Ella va a mitad de calle, sus tacones repiqueteando contra la acera. Los muggles se apartan de su camino girándose para mirarla. Yo la alcanzo rápidamente, viendo cómo se le sueltan algunos rizos mientras la magia danza por sus brazos.

Tal vez así es como luce nuestra asociación. Tal vez esto sea pelear en el mismo lado, con ese fuego dirigido hacia otro lado, de tal modo que solo necesito sentarme y observar.

Hacemos una pausa en una esquina y esa espiral oscura en mi pecho salta.

Pero en realidad no estamos peleando juntos, ella está defendiéndome. Ella interviene por el incomprendido mortífago malcriado.

Mi defensora de nuevo, al igual que en mi juicio. Interviniendo cuando nadie se lo pidió.

— Lo lamento —dice—.  Por ellos. Lamento que no te vean como lo hago yo.

¿Y cómo me ve exactamente? Mi corazón late y mi piel zumba. Ella atraviesa el paso peatonal dejándome atrás y yo recuerdo a sus elfos domésticos y a sus dragones. A sus hombres lobo.

A su gente infravalorada.

— No necesito tu lástima, Granger  —me escucho sisear.

Ella se vuelve con los ojos muy abiertos y yo reconozco esa mirada, esa sorpresa. Es la misma del pasillo en la sala de tribunales.

— No tienes mi lástima . —Sus ojos me escanean de arriba abajo—.  Tienes mi respeto.

Ella gira sobre un tacón, niega con la cabeza y desaparece por la esquina. Escucho un estallido ante el que algunos muggles saltan, mirando hacia la calle en busca de algún accidente vial.

Me detengo en la esquina mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla, preguntándome cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, me lo habré ganado.

A la mañana siguiente ella lleva un vestido lavanda suelto con tacones a juego y tal vez sea el diseño más modesto que Pansy le ha dado pero, aún así, todavía tengo que meditar durante unos minutos para acallar mis pensamientos.

Le envío a Pansy una nota rápida pidiéndole que pase cuando pueda y ella aparece por mi chimenea al tiempo que yo guardo la imagen de los botones en la parte frontal del vestido de Granger.

Ella se arrellana en mi silla de invitados diciendo que de todos modos planeaba venir y yo ya me estoy arrepintiendo, pero ella ya está aquí.

—Tú… —me detengo, lo intento de nuevo—. ¿Podrías…? —Me froto la cara con las manos.

Ella nivela sus ojos con los míos.

—Draco, ¿estás sufriendo un derrame cerebral?

—¿Cómo funciona tu contrato con Granger? —murmuro entre mis dedos.

Ella parpadea.

—Le envío una caja todos los domingos por la noche con la ropa de la semana y las instrucciones de uso. Ella tiene libertad para elegir el orden de sus conjuntos, pero yo le doy algunas sugerencias. —Ella espera a que yo diga algo—. ¿Hay algún evento en puerta? Ya sé sobre  _ Corazón de Bruja _ . Me reuniré con ella hoy y…

—¿Tienes algún registro de lo que le estás enviando? Los bocetos o… —Mis mejillas se sonrojan y pongo los ojos en blanco—. Esto es ridículo. Por favor, olvide que esta conversación alguna vez sucedió.

Apoyo la frente contra el escritorio de mármol, juntando las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

—Tranquilo. Porque esta conversación no está sucediendo —dice inexpresivamente—. ¿Hay algún problema con la ropa? ¿No la está usando bien?

—Oh, la está usando de maravilla —murmuro hacia el escritorio.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el…?

Yo me incorporo, apartando los ojos.

—¿Puedes enviarme una copia de lo que le envías los domingos?

—No creo que te queden bien, Draco —me dice, y miro su ceja arqueada—. No me siento cómoda contigo controlando o censurando su guardarropa…

—Sólo estoy tratando de prepararme para lo que venga. —Presiono la base de mis manos en mis ojos—. Hacerme una idea de lo que voy a tener que enfrentar.

Pansy se carcajea. Yo mantengo mi rostro oculto.

—¿Entonces dónde quedaría la diversión? —canturrea ella—. Es como si estuviera dándote un regalo todas las mañanas, rogando por ser desenvuelto.

—Pansy…

—No necesitas una lista detallada de su ropa, Draco. Necesitas una paja.

—Ya tuve una de esas, gracias.

—Entonces necesitas una segunda.

—Ya tuve una de esas, gracias.

—¿En serio? Si apenas son las diez de la mañana.

Yo me quito las manos de la cara y me echo el cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Cuáles son tus siguientes pasos? —pregunta ella.

Yo trago saliva y miro por la ventana.

—Mi próximo paso es ver a mi padre este fin de semana. Ha solicitado mis visitas durante los primeros dos meses, así que voy a quitarme de encima la de enero este fin de semana.

—¿Y con ella? —pregunta, acercándose al escritorio—. ¿Cuáles son tus próximos pasos con ella?

Estudio el mármol de mi escritorio.

—Estamos trabajando en esta ley de hombres lobo…

—Draco —me interrumpe.

La miro.

—No hay próximos pasos con ella. Hay contratos, hay reglas —siseo—. El hecho de que use ropa distinta no implica que yo pueda acostarme con ella.

Ella se ríe.

—¡Quién dijo algo sobre eso! —Ella cruza las piernas y sonríe—. Ahora puedes pasar el tiempo con ella. “Almuerzos de negocios” y cosas por el estilo. Puedes invitarla a eventos y a galas. Y… —me dice, arqueando una ceja—, la próxima vez que Skeeter te pregunte por ella, puedes hacerle un cumplido que no involucre la palabra “lógica”.

Yo gimoteo y cierro los ojos. Pansy se carcajea y yo consulto mi reloj.

—Hablando de reuniones de negocios, hoy tengo dos. Una comienza en cinco minutos.

Pansy se levanta de su silla y dice:

—Perfecto. Invítala a que te acompañe.

—Yo... en realidad no es de su área.

—¿Eso importa? —Ella se encoge de hombros—. Invítala. Hazle saber lo importante que es no sólo para la empresa, sino también para ti. —Pansy nos conduce a la puerta mientras considero cómo podría invitarla a almorzar con la combinación perfecta entre motivos comerciales y personales—. Draco —dice Pansy, deteniéndose con la mano en la puerta—. Si no actúas pronto, alguien más lo hará. —Ella alza una ceja e inmediatamente pienso en Hartford—. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero ella se ve bastante bien con mi ropa.

Pansy me guiña un ojo.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Pansy. —Tomo el saco de mi traje.

—Quiero decir, ¿has visto su trasero? —Ella abre los ojos cómicamente.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Pansy.

Ella abre la puerta, riendo y luego grita:

—¡Hermione, cariño! Maravilloso, justo iba a buscarte.

Deslizo mi brazo por la manga de mi saco, a punto de llamarla fanfarrona, cuando veo que Granger efectivamente está parada tras mi puerta. Ella me mira a los ojos y alterna la vista entre Pansy y yo.

—Perfecto —dice Granger—. Podemos ir a mi oficina.

— ¿Deseas algo de mí? —pregunto, y trato de no estremecerme ante mi elección de palabras.

Ella balbucea. Yo decido hacer el intento.

— Mmm… de hecho, si estás disponible para almorzar, a mi cliente le gustaría conocerte  —le digo. Aparto la mirada de ella y le pido a Carrie mis documentos—.  Uno de los vendedores de Honeydukes está demandando a Honeydukes, y es un gran admirador tuyo .

Listo, una reunión de negocios. Y, si charlamos un poco mientras esperamos a que llegue el cliente, sería un excelente beneficio.

— No. No estoy disponible  —dice con voz aguda.

La miro y ella frunce el ceño. Como si pudiera ver a través de mí.

Qué maldito desastre.

— Está bien —le digo y, antes de que pueda enviarle a Pansy una mirada furiosa o preguntarle a Granger por qué no quiere acompañarme, me disculpo y me marcho a los ascensores, mirando mis zapatos avanzar sobre la alfombra.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 28 de enero de 2000 _

Recibo una carta del señor Townsend. La excusa perfecta para buscarla hoy.

Me dirijo a su oficina y escucho risas en el interior. Probablemente sea Blaise. Llamo al marco de la puerta y la encuentro sonriéndole a Hartford, con notas y papeles olvidados en su escritorio.

— Hartford —lo saludo y él me sonríe. Ni siquiera tiene el sentido común de hojear sus papeles o parecer ocupado—.  ¿Cómo van con la declaración de apertura?

— Ya casi terminamos, en cuanto esté lista la tendrás en tu escritorio.

— Excelente. —La miro, todavía sonriendo por lo que sea que Hartford estuviera diciéndole—.  Granger, el señor Townsend está muy interesado en la ley de los hombres lobo. —Tengo que apartar la mirada—.  Quiere cenar con nosotros la próxima semana para hablar sobre el apoyo financiero. —Le entrego la carta—.  El martes a las siete.

Observo sus ojos leer las palabras y decido que debo irme. Están en medio de... algo y no me han invitado a unirme a ellos.

No es que yo quiera…

A la mierda todo.

Ruedo los ojos para mí mismo y me marcho, resoplando.

—Malfoy. —Me doy la vuelta para verla persiguiéndome—. Yo… no puedo el martes a las siete. Tengo... tengo algo que hacer. —Ella mira hacia otro lado, casi culpable.

El martes era el día preferido de Townsend. Le pregunto si es posible que reagende y ella tartamudea, trastabillando, tratando de explicar... algo.

Sus ojos se desvían hacia su oficina mientras improvisa una excusa. Y mientras yo lucho por entender sus palabras, sigo su mirada. La sigo de vuelta a Hartford.

Tiene el martes ocupado. Con Hartford. ¿Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de invitarla a salir el sábado por la noche, Corban?

Ella murmura algo pero yo no la escucho. Se suponía que Blaise debía vigilarlo. Pansy no debería haberla hecho lucir tan deseable.

Y ella no debería haber dicho que sí.

Me acerco a ella, bajando la voz.

— Si estás posponiendo esta reunión tan  _ importante _ por algo no esencial, cuestionaría tus prioridades, Granger —le digo—.  Odiaría pensar que priorizarías una  _ cita _ por encima de tu ley para los hombres lobo.

Ella me mira fijamente, atrapada en su mentira. Es una terrible mentirosa, en realidad.

— No tengo ninguna cita —se mofa, y yo entrecierro los ojos—.  E incluso aunque la tuviera, si digo que no estoy disponible para una reunión,  _ no estoy disponible para una reunión _ , Malfoy.

El fuego brilla en sus ojos y extraño la forma en que solía llamarme Draco. Extraño las envolturas para regalo y las novelas de Gainsworth.

— Bien .  Pediré reagendar. —Giro sobre mis talones para regresar a mi oficina.

— El miércoles me viene bien. Tampoco estoy disponible el jueves.

Me vuelvo hacia ella, pensando en la cena que madre ha preparado con Siobhan Selwyn para hablar sobre su boutique del Callejón Diagon.

— Yo no puedo el miércoles .

— Oh, Malfoy,  _ odiaría _ pensar que priorizarías una  _ cita _ por encima de tu  _ Compañía _ —me riñe, rodando los ojos y desapareciendo dentro de su oficina.

Yo gruño y vuelvo a la mía.

Camino durante veinte minutos, tratando de recomponerme. Tratando de apartar las cosas insignificantes como Corban Hartford y centrar mis pensamientos en mis clientes. Trato de construir un muro de respaldo.

Llamo a Blaise a mi oficina por la tarde y le digo que debe intentarlo de nuevo. Necesita empujar mis pensamientos hacia los rincones.

Él lo intenta, pero no es suficientemente bueno.

A las cuatro en punto ella entra en mi oficina para ponerme al día sobre las finanzas de su departamento y también discutimos.

No puedo concentrarme por el resto del día.

Hay una dirección en mi agenda. Alguien a quien investigué hace mucho tiempo, antes de la guerra. Cuando Severus había estado demasiado ocupado, cuando había estado desapareciendo de su oficina de director para perseguir a Potter por el bosque y me había dejado en claro que no planeaba sobrevivir a la guerra final.

Alguien de Nueva York.

Saco un pergamino en blanco y una pluma.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado, 29 de enero de 2000 _

El guardia de Azkaban me abre la puerta y yo entro en la pequeña sala de reuniones. Mi padre se apoya contra el costado de la mesa de metal, leyendo el periódico.

—Padre.

La puerta se cierra.

—Draco, qué amable al venir a visitarme. —Él dobla el periódico y voltea a verme.

—Te dije que lo haría, en enero y febrero.

—Y aquí estás, con dos días de antelación. —Él me mira con el ceño fruncido, luego levanta el periódico y veo el cabello oscuro y el vestido verde de Granger—. Esto es excelente.

Parpadeo. He olvidado cómo aceptar un cumplido de mi padre. Ni siquiera es un cumplido para mí en realidad. Él continúa:

—¿Ha crecido tu cartera de clientes? Seguramente tu visibilidad sí que ha aumentado.

—Yo... Sí, he recibido reacciones fuertes y positivas al artículo. A ella.

Él me hace un gesto para que me siente.

—Y el trabajo de Pansy es brillante. Realmente impresionante —dice. Yo asiento y tomo mi silla—. Ella luce mucho más así, ¿no lo crees?

Aprieto la mandíbula.

—¿Mucho más qué?

—Más preparada. Más deseable. Y es adorable ver ese ridículo cabello suyo al fin  _ domesticado _ . Ya no parece una muchachita salvaje. —Él se sienta frente a mí y yo aprieto los labios, tragándome cualquier comentario sobre amar su cabello salvaje. Él me sonríe—. Luce mucho más como una esposa Malfoy.

Yo alterno la vista entre sus ojos, estudiándolo, esperando por su juego.

Él me dice:

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos?

—Completamente profesionales —le digo—. Ella es mi empleada y tenemos contratos vigentes. Me pediste que me controlara y lo he hecho. Nunca haría nada que arriesgara a la oficina.

Él me mira y luego canturrea:

—¿Y fuera de la oficina? —Una sonrisa astuta—. ¿En esa pequeña librería tuya?

Yo le frunzo el ceño.

—No. Ella ya ni siquiera trabaja allí.

Él levanta una ceja.

—¿De verdad? —Se recuesta en su silla—. ¿Estás seguro?

Yo lo miro. Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por sus labios.

—Sí.

—Ella estuvo allí la semana pasada. —Él inclina su cabeza hacia mí—. Ayudando a Corban Hartford con algunos libros del estante superior.

Siento el latido de mi corazón en la punta de mis dedos. La recuerdo en una escalera, alcanzando los estantes altos. Su camiseta estirándose lejos de sus jeans y mostrando su piel.

Trago saliva y lo miro. Él sonríe.

—No hay contrato de amor entre la señorita Granger y el señor Hartford, ¿cierto?

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

Empujo la torcida puerta de la Librería Cornerstone y ahí está ella, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Leyendo un libro detrás del mostrador.

— Pensé que habías renunciado a este trabajo.

Ella levanta la vista, sorprendida por encontrarme allí.

— No. ¿Debía hacerlo?

— Sí.

Ella me parpadea y, cuando responde algo sobre "pensamientos lógicos", trato de formular algunos propios. Ella está en sus jeans de nuevo, camisa fina de algodón. Y su cabello está hacia atrás, de nuevo suelto y cayendo salvajemente.

La sigo a través de los estantes, me paro detrás de ella, me paro a su lado. Apenas puedo creer que sea real, pensé que la había perdido.

Le pido que renuncie. A ella no le gusta eso. Me saco algo sobre conflicto de intereses del trasero y ella se da cuenta que estoy llegando a mi límite.

Pero esta versión de ella es nuestra, y ella está buscándole libros a Hartford arriba de los estantes. Y Lucius aún sigue espiándola aquí.

Ella me ignora, pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a colocar los libros en los estantes con sus jeans ajustados. Y yo ya no estoy en mis cabales cuando digo:

— Además ,  tienes un contrato con Pansy. Si la persona equivocada viera lo que vistes en esta librería los fines de semana, estarías poniendo en peligro su carrera y tu imagen.

Ella se gira para mirarme, desafiándome. Yo insulto su ropa muggle y ella se burla de mí.

— Eres mi jefe de lunes a viernes, Malfoy. El sábado y el domingo son mis días libres para hacer lo que se me dé la gana. Trabajaré en esta librería todo el tiempo que me plazca.

Y ella me ignora de nuevo. Vuelve a colocar libros en las estanterías. Descartándome.

Yo me apoyo en los estantes, acercándome más a ella.

_ Mírame a mí. _

Ella intenta moverse a mi alrededor de nuevo y yo la inmovilizo.

— Mientras seas empleada de  _ Malfoy Consulting _ , Granger, te comportarás y vestirás como tal. Si deseas volver a trabajar como una paria del Ministerio y presentar de nuevo absurdos informes sin lograr un solo cambio real para tus adoradas criaturas, eres libre de hacerlo

— Sólo soy tu “empleada” los lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes, Malfoy. Soy libre…

— Oh, se me debe haber traspapelado tu renuncia cada viernes por la tarde, seguida de tu nueva solicitud el lunes por la mañana.

— Sólo me  _ pagas _ de lunes a viernes. Sólo puedes controlar lo que hago de lunes a viernes.

Ese fuego en sus ojos. Sus rizos bailan mientras inclina la cabeza hacia mí. Y yo no quiero que nadie más la tenga así.  _ Indomable. _

Me quedo sin aliento cuando pregunto:

—¿Y cuánto costaría controlar tus sábados y domingos, Granger? Estoy seguro de que soy perfectamente capaz de cubrir el salario que ganas aquí.

Sus ojos se posan en mi boca antes de reír y decir:

— No necesito _ más  _ dinero, Malfoy…

— Entonces, ¿ _ qué _ es lo que necesitas?

Pídeme lo que quieras y es tuyo.

Veo que sus ojos se agrandan y vuelve a mirarme la boca. Y me pregunto si habrá algún universo en el que ella piense lo mismo que estoy pensando yo. Que piense en formas en que yo puedo darle lo que ella necesita. Dáselo aquí mismo, en nuestra librería.

Y la única voz que nunca pensé que oiría mientras me estoy excitando:

— ¿Hermione? ¿Hola?

_ Potter. _

Es como una sacudida eléctrica atravesándome. Me aparto de ella. Ella se recupera y se mueve hacia el frente sin voltear a mirarme.

Potter me lanza una mirada extraña cuando salgo de los estantes. Está atrapado invitándome a almorzar y, a pesar de ella y sus protestas, media hora después me siento a tomar el té con Potter, su Weasley y mi Granger, sin haber logrado ninguno de los objetivos que tenía cuando puse un pie en la librería. Y Merlín sabrá siquiera cuáles eran.

Me pregunto si así es como sería una cita doble con los Potter, dejando de lado la forma en que ella me frunce el ceño. Me pregunto si estaré ocupando el puesto de Ron Weasley.

Ella levanta su taza de café, sosteniendo su platito debajo con dedos delicados y una mano experta mientras Potter parlotea sobre la liga de  _ quidditch _ del Ministerio ahora que no estoy.

Qué extraño. Ella me atrapa mirando su taza de café y yo aparto la vista.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*  ✲ * ✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes, 31 de enero de 2000 _

_ Corazón de Bruja _ llega hoy para hacer un artículo sobre Hermione Granger. Pansy se instala en la oficina de repuesto que habría pertenecido a Ogden.

Una vez que llego y dejo mis cosas, voy a ver cómo está Pansy.

— ¿Todo bien aquí?

Ela está hurgando en su perchero de ropa cuando responde:

— Sí, cariño .

— ¿Granger ya llegó?

— Aquí estoy —responde una suave voz detrás de una cortina.

Y luego ella sale. En vestido azul. Con encaje. Con cintura ajustada y una falda ancha. Es como entrar en un pensadero.

Pansy chilla y la ayuda con los botones. Pansy me sonríe maliciosamente.

Mi mandíbula se aprieta. Ahora esto... Hizo esto a propósito.

Veo como Pansy Parkinson ayuda a Hermione Granger a ponerse su vestido del baile de Navidad y yo no estoy seguro de a cuál bruja estaré escoltando.

Parpadeo, apilo ladrillos, coloco cemento. Le hablo de posponer la reunión de Consultores en Jefe y rápidamente me excuso para ir a mi oficina.

Me siento en mi silla y me quedo mirando una hoja de papel en blanco hasta que puedo aclarar mi mente. No he recibido noticias de Nueva York.

Me dirijo hacia Melody en el mostrador para ver si tiene algún correo de América para mí. Y paso por su puerta abierta en mi trayecto.

El vestido se ha ido, afortunadamente. Tracey y Daphne comenzaron a trabajar con su cabello y rostro. Transformándola de la bruja de la librería a la  _ Bruja Empresarial Moderna _ .

Frunzo el ceño cuando Melody no tiene nada para mí. Media hora más tarde, encuentro una razón para cruzar de nuevo la oficina y encuentro a Tracey recogiéndole el cabello.

_ Domesticado _ , la voz de Lucius me susurra.

Luciendo como una esposa Malfoy para mí.

Ella me mira a los ojos mientras la observo desde el otro lado de la oficina a través de su puerta abierta. Me giro rápidamente para visitar a Dorothea.

Otros quince minutos y vuelvo a consultar el correo con Melody. Escucho a Granger pedirle a Daphne que cierre la puerta.

Regreso a mi escritorio y me siento pacientemente, meditando hasta que Pansy viene a visitarme.

—¿Te gustó tu regalo de esta mañana? —Ella sonríe mientras cierra la puerta a su espalda.

Yo suspiro.

—Sabes que sí. —Ella se ríe al tiempo que apoya los codos en el respaldo de mi silla de invitados—. Tengo una petición... —Ella alza una ceja—. Su cabello.

—¿Su cabello?

—No es... quiero decir, ¿no es su cabello algo característico en ella? —Me giro hacia la ventana.

—¿Lo prefieres suelto y salvaje? —pregunta, y luego un tono burlón se asoma en su entonación—. Bueno, Draco, de haber sabido que todo lo que hacía falta para captar tu interés era dejarme crecer el cabello y hacerme un permanente…

Yo la miro y ella se carcajea. Me aclaro la garganta y digo con cuidado:

—A Lucius le gusta su cabello recogido, le gusta que Pansy Parkinson lo haya  _ domesticado _ .

Una de sus cejas avanza lentamente hacia el techo.

—Así que eso le gusta, ¿eh? —Ella frunce el ceño, se endereza y dice—: Discúlpame un momento.

Ella sale y estoy solo por un total de sesenta segundos antes de que mi puerta se abra de golpe y una perra descalza me grite respecto a su peinado. No puedo dejar de mirarle los pies mientras camina, pisotea y me regaña por tener una opinión respecto a su ropa o su cabello.

—¡ No entiendo por qué está permitido que emitas opiniones sobre cómo llevaré  _ mi _ cabello en  _ mi _ sesión fotográfica!

— Fue una sugerencia… —intento.

— ¡Pues guárdatela para ti mismo!

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— Yo no tengo ningún “problema”.

— ¡Llevas días actuando como una perra!

Ella jadea y me mira fijamente.

— ¡ _ Tal vez _ porque me dí cuenta que llevas  _ meses _ actuando como un  _ imbécil _ !

Ella está pidiendo a gritos una pelea hoy, y Blaise está ahí para detenernos, nos sugiere que cerremos la puerta. Ella sale furiosa y Blaise me mira.

—¿Crees que esté desnuda debajo de esa bata? —pregunta él.

Yo arrugo la frente.

—Lárgate.

No volví a tener noticias de la  _ Bruja Empresarial Moderna _ esa mañana. Estoy comenzando la reunión de Consultores en Jefe, decidido a no esperarla más cuando ella entra como ráfaga a la sala de conferencias, con el cabello en un elegante peinado y nuevamente en su vestido azul.

Ella se disculpa con todos y camina hacia mí. _ Hacia su asiento _ , camina hacia su asiento.

Mira hacia arriba a través de sus largas pestañas y me permite continuar.

Para que yo dirija una reunión, mientras ella luce así. Mientras ella se sienta en una silla a mi lado, luciendo como salida de mis sueños.

Yo me aclaro la garganta y continúo.

Ella tiene una nueva propuesta y yo tengo que escucharla dar una presentación sin recordar un vestido azul dando vueltas, ascendiendo hasta mostrar sus rodillas.

— Quiero asegurarme de que la Ley de hombres lobo está completamente financiada antes de comenzar otros proyectos que también necesitarán una recaudación de fondos.

Ella no parece entenderme. Discutimos frente al resto del personal y es como si ella no entendiera lo que es un presupuesto trimestral.

— Como dije, es un excelente proyecto para abril. Podemos enviarlos a ti y a Walter a Somerset a finales de marzo para empezar la recopilación de datos.

Me levanto y despido a todos. Ella murmura una grosería en voz baja, un insulto que tiene a Mockridge enarcando las cejas.

La sigo de regreso a su oficina y tal vez sí que tendremos esta pelea después de todo.

La puerta me golpea al entrar y casi la veo sonreír.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Malfoy? —se burla ella. Yo cierro la puerta, mirándola fijamente—.  Me dijiste que querías "hacer la diferencia” y "cambiar al mundo" ¡Una absoluta bazofia!

Intento volver a explicarle sobre el presupuesto. Ella camina por la habitación y el movimiento roza su falda, como si estuviera bailando en el Gran Comedor de nuevo.

Yo pongo mis manos en mis bolsillos para abstenerme de tocarla.

Ella se lleva las manos a las caderas y me interrumpe:

— ¿Estás castigándome?

— ¿Castigándote?

— Sí. ¿Por no haber renunciado a Cornerstone?

Oh, así que ella va a presionar hoy todos los botones.

Me grita de nuevo y yo la miro fijamente.

— Granger ...

— ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí, Malfoy?! ¿Por qué estoy en  _ Malfoy Consulting _ ? —Sus brazos se abren de par en par.

— Quería tener a los mejores…

— Dijiste que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, pero supongo que no estabas hablando de criaturas mágicas. Hablabas de la familia Malfoy y su reputación.

Ella me da un fuerte golpe en el pecho y yo pienso en los ojos críticos de Mockridge cuando me insultó hace unos momentos.

— Cuida tu tono, Granger.

Ella puede hablarme como quiera en la librería. Incluso en la Mansión, con un plato de sopa de calabaza de por medio. Pero no aquí, no cuando se ha disfrazado de  _ Bruja Empresarial Moderna _ y Consultora Ejecutiva.

No puede ser ambas.

— Me alegro de haber “completado” tu personal ejecutivo, Malfoy  —me sisea—.  Dios mío, sin mí no hubieras cubierto tu cuota de  _ sangre sucia _ . —Mis ojos se mueven nerviosamente ante la palabra—.  ¿Cómo hubieras podido cambiar la opinión pública de la familia Malfoy sin tener una de esas? ¿No es así?

Ella está encendida. Tan violenta como no la veía desde septiembre, desde Gainsworth. Empujando un libro hacia mi pecho y exigiéndome que lo leyera. O quizás antes de eso, de vuelta en tercer año, con la palma de su mano estrellándose contra mi mejilla.

Ella está divagando, ardiendo. Insultándome por tener un personal exclusivamente masculino. Sugiriendo que el único valor que ella tiene para mí es que es nacida de muggles y mujer.

— Detente .  Detente ahí, Granger . —Tenemos que retroceder. Tenemos que empezar de nuevo.

— No, gracias .  Aún no he terminado . —Y ella viene a pararse frente a mí, con los ojos en llamas, el vestido azul dando vueltas—.  Supongo que la cualidad más importante que aporto a este equipo, ya que claramente mi relación con la comunidad de criaturas mágicas no sirve de nada, es que soy Hermione Granger,  _ La Chica Dorada _ .  ¿Esperabas que esparciera un poco de ese polvo dorado a tu alrededor, Malfoy? ¡Lo admito, funciona de maravilla para una sesión de fotos con tu amiga Skeeter!

Ella me empuja y yo aprieto los puños para no agarrarla. Ella está demasiado cerca y está vestida con la ropa de Pansy. Esa no es la chica que quiero. Quiero sus rizos y sus jeans.

—¿Es eso, Malfoy? ¿Es agradable tener a la _Chica Dorada_ para alardear un poco? ¿Para encabezar tus artículos de _El Profeta_? Bueno, si no es por mi estatus de sangre o mi género, entonces debe ser por mi _fama_.

Ella me empuja de nuevo. Y yo en verdad lo intento; intento volver a ponerla de nuevo en su caja. Intento inhalar profundamente. Intento alejarme.

Y me asalta de nuevo la idea de que hay dos Granger: una elegante  _ Bruja Empresarial Moderna _ , con líneas largas y piel suave, suplicándome que la posea; y una  _ Chica Dorada _ , llena de fuego e ingenio, ardiendo por conquistar al mundo y luchar contra mí en cada paso del camino. Y siempre estaré traicionando a una con la otra.

Sus ojos están brillantes, húmedos. Y grita:

— O tal vez —gruñó—, ¡ sólo estoy aquí para jugar a los vestiditos con Pansy! ¿Es eso, Malfoy? ¿Es para darle una muñeca a tu  _ puta novia _ ?

Ella me empuja de nuevo y tengo que tocarla. Tengo que saber si ella realmente está aquí. La tomo por la muñeca y la acerco a mí.

— No. Me. Toques. —Le advierto. La miro a los ojos y le digo que las cosas pueden cambiar. Que, si continúa presionándome, me romperé.

Ella exhala fuertemente contra mis labios, su cabello cayendo fuera de su perfecto recogido. Esta bruja descarada está suplicando que me rompa.

Y tal vez pueda tenerlas a ambas. Tal vez no las esté traicionando, tal vez sean la misma. Y yo puedo tenerlas a ambas.

Ella libera su mano y me golpea nuevamente en el pecho.

Y yo la atraigo hacia mí, respirándola en mis labios, aferrando su cabello retorcido con mis dedos. Es la misma. Ella es las dos y yo puedo tenerla, ella me rogó que lo hiciera.

Y una teoría largamente imaginada florece cuando ella abre la boca para permitirme entrar.

Ella sabe a café y a pecado.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola!!! Me extrañaron? Bueno a mí no, a la historia jajajaja Aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy. Y no es por nada pero QUÉ capítulo.
> 
> Les pido disculpas por anticipado por los posibles errocitos, realmente estoy trabajando contra reloj y siento que no me doy abasto jajaja En otras noticias relacionas, estoy participando en el fictober 2020 del grupo M&M, escribiendo un oneShot cada día. Si les interesa, pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil como “Treintaiún formas de morir”. Es oscuro, gira en torno a los temas de Halloween y es Dramione en todas sus posibles interpretaciones.
> 
> Nos leemos la próxima semana. Disfruten mucho!

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 17

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 13 de enero de 1995 _

Ella está otra vez en mi maldita mesa.

Hay un lugar en la biblioteca que está lo suficientemente escondido como para evitar que las personas te encuentren. También tiene una mesa perfecta. No se tambalea ni tiene molestas maldiciones grabadas en la superficie de madera.

La luz del sol, de una de las pocas ventanas en la pared norte, incide perfectamente sobre las páginas del libro.

Y no me he sentado a esa mesa durante _ meses _ por culpa de ella.

Ella prácticamente escala los tomos que tiene delante, encorvada en su asiento y escribiendo notas sobre el huevo de Potter.

Merlín prohíba que el propio Potter haga el trabajo. A ninguno de los otros campeones se les asignó una bruja inteligente para resolver sus acertijos.

Frunzo el ceño de nuevo ante su perfil, viendo cómo pasa rápidamente las páginas.

No ha conservado el peinado que usó en el baile de Navidad. Sus rizos encrespados están de vuelta, enmarcando su cabeza como un halo extraño. Y todo lo que le hizo a su piel para que se viera suave y humectada ha sido lavado. 

Ella estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza y suelta la pluma, cambiándola por una pluma de azúcar de arándano. Yo alzo una ceja, juzgando su vulgar gusto por los caramelos. Si quiere una piruleta de Honeydukes debería probar la frambruesa frotante, esa raspa en la garganta y hace que tu voz cambie por media hora. O la bomba de cereza y chocolate. Aunque es más cara, probablemente no pueda costearla. 

Ella se reclina en su silla, coloca el libro sobre su regazo, para apoyarse contra la mesa, y lee atentamente, con los labios chupando la punta de su pluma de azúcar.

Sus labios se pondrán azules. Qué idiota. 

Labios azules y lengua azul. 

Observo como ahueca sus mejillas, succionando, sacando la pluma distraídamente de sus labios mientras lee. Sus ojos se abren y alcanza su pergamino, garabateando algunas palabras mientras sus ojos escanean el libro. Se sobresalta cuando se percata de que ha estado intentando escribir con la pluma de azúcar.

Yo sonrío. Pequeña estúpida. 

Coloca la pluma de azúcar profundamente entre sus labios, manteniéndola allí, y toma su pluma para escribir.

Sus labios se tensan alrededor del caramelo, frunciéndolos hacia afuera, contorneando sus pómulos.

Labios fuertes.

Labios azules.

No son delgados como los de Tracey Davis. O elegantes y anchos como los de Pansy. Sólo son... azules. Y suaves.

Y me pregunto si su lengua es azul y si también es fuerte. Si ya aprendió cómo usarla. Si fue Krum quien le enseñó. Si ella le ha permitido besarla y saborear sus labios aún azules.

Quizás la única razón por la que ella sabe besar ahora es debido a Krum. Descuidado, húmedo y áspero. Sin delicadeza, como buen búlgaro. 

Ella tendrá que aprender a besar mejor después de Krum. Tendrá que suavizar sus labios azules y dejar que alguien saboree la dulzura de su lengua azul, dejar que entren y jugueteen con sus pequeños dientes. Y le muerdan el labio inferior y succionen el azúcar. 

La pluma de azúcar sale de su boca con un sonido explosivo y el eco rebota en las paredes de la biblioteca.

Ella alza la vista y me mira directamente a mí. Yo entrecierro automáticamente los ojos y ella baja la mirada, quitándose el azúcar azul de la boca. 

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes, 31 de enero de 2000 _

Tal vez si continúo presionando mi boca contra la suya, ella me devolverá el beso.

Si no la dejo respirar... tendrá que abrir la boca en algún momento.

Siento bilis en la garganta. Esto es un error.

Presiono mis labios nuevamente en sus labios.

Ella no quiere esto.

Pero me concentro en la sensación de mi mano alrededor de su apretado peinado, absorbiéndola todo el tiempo que ella me lo permita.

¿Cómo le explico esto después de que me abofetee? Después de que me mire temerosa e insegura.

Me detendré ahora. Sólo una vez más. Memorizo sus labios bajo los míos, mis dedos retorciéndose en su cabello. Mi otra mano aprieta su muñeca y arrastro mis labios sobre los suyos por última vez.

Ella abre la boca y yo gimo en su interior, inclinando su cabeza como deseo. Ella inhala rápidamente de mis pulmones y luego estoy entrando en ella, saboreando su lengua y derramando allí mi deseo como si fuera miel.

Su mano se enrosca sobre mi pecho y yo nunca había considerado sus manos. Nunca supe qué haría con ellas. Nunca imaginé que ella podría tocarme también.

Respiro con dificultad contra su boca y la arrastro hacia atrás por la cabeza. Necesito…

Necesito…

Ella gime y yo rozo sus labios con mis dientes. Ella jadea y yo puedo oír mis gemidos.

Si ella me lo permite, necesito...

Ella choca contra el escritorio y yo aparto mi mano de su cabello, bajando por su cuello. Necesito abrir sus rodillas.

Si ella me lo permite.

Mis caderas están muy cerca de las suyas.

¿Cuánto estará dispuesta a darme?

Este vestido. Puedo enmarañarlo hasta su cintura y, si no protesta, puedo arrodillarme frente a ella, mostrarle cómo se siente desearme como lo hago yo. 

Siento la presión de su mano en mis costillas y, si me toca de nuevo, me romperé. Sólo desabrocharé mi pantalón y entraré.

Entonces me pregunto qué hará con sus manos. ¿Se aferrará a mí con ellas?

Ella suspira contra mis labios y yo aparto sus manos de mí, presionándolas contra el escritorio.

Por favor déjalas allí.

Ella me permite rozar su lengua, adentrándome en su boca y engullendo sus sonidos. Me pregunto si me permitirá acercarla a mi cuerpo, hacerla jadear al sentir lo duro que estoy.

Separo sus rodillas.

Este vestido. Este maldito vestido. Recorro su vientre con mis manos, mordisqueándole los labios, sin apartarme de su boca.

No quiero escuchar que me detiene. No quiero conservar el recuerdo de su voz diciéndome "no".

Me pregunto cuánto estará dispuesta a darme. ¿Podría recostarla sobre su escritorio? ¿Me dejará ver su rostro cuando me abra paso dentro de ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras nuestros cuerpos se unen y deslice mis dedos sobre sus piernas? 

¿O debería hacer que se corra? ¿Volverla loca de deseo para que me desee para siempre?

Mi boca está hambrienta ante el pensamiento. Devorándola. Y ella está besándome de vuelta. No hay mejor sensación. 

De pronto sus dedos están en mi mandíbula. No me aparta, me acerca más a ella. Como si me deseara. 

Mis caderas explotan. Tomo su muslo, acercando sus caderas hacia mí.

Voy a machacarla en este escritorio. Voy a follármela tan lentamente que me suplicará. Voy a follármela con la lengua hasta que grite, acariciándome el cabello con los dedos y… 

— Hermione, ¿estás lista para…?

La suelto. Ella se apresura a sentarse en el escritorio, secándose la boca.

Potter está aquí. Para el almuerzo.

—… puedo volver más tarde.

— ¡No! —dice ella al mismo tiempo que yo, como si supiera que yo nunca me habría detenido. Como si supiera que Potter acaba de salvarla de mí.

Me siento mareado al pasar junto a Potter, clavando los ojos en el suelo y evitando que mis manos lo estrangulen. Soy consciente de que todo el personal de la oficina me observa mientras cruzo hacia mi oficina. Una caminata muy larga. ¿Por qué hice eso? Ella debió haber estado en la oficina a mi lado, con una puerta entre nuestros despachos.

Aún estoy medio duro bajo mis pantalones y rezo a los dioses para que nadie esté mirándome. No silenciamos la habitación. Todos podrían haber escuchado un grito... Y estoy tratando de recordar si ella gimió demasiado fuerte y tengo que cerrar los ojos cuando revivo esos sonidos...

Llego a mi oficina y cierro la puerta. Silencio la habitación.

—¡MIERDA!

El sofá de piel se abre de golpe, espuma y pelusa desperdigándose como sangre. La lámpara Tiffany que mi madre me regaló para dar calidez a mi oficina se hace añicos.

Siento mi cabeza pesada mientras lucho por inhalar y coloco mis manos sobre mis rodillas, inclinándome para respirar.

Un golpe en mi puerta. Aprieto mis ojos. Quiero que sea ella. No quiero que sea ella.

—Señor Malfoy. —Blaise—. ¿Es este un buen momento para hablar de los  _ Cannons _ ?

No.

Pero él me ayuda a controlarme, como siempre, con negocios. Me apoyo en la pared cercana a la puerta. Agito la mano y la puerta se abre lo suficiente. Él entra y cierra la puerta a su espalda.

—Mi sofá... —lo dice como si me acabara de comer su última rana de chocolate.

Camino por mi oficina, tratando de respirar. Tratando de averiguar qué fue lo se apoderó de mí.

Sus ojos ardientes y sus mejillas sonrojadas, eso fué.

No es razón para… No hay excusa para…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —me frena Blaise.

¿Estaba hablando en voz alta?

—La besé.

Mis ojos se clavan en las costosas alfombras y en cómo mis zapatos las recorren al caminar. 

—Tendré que comprobar quién ganó la apuesta en la quiniela de la oficina. —Blaise suelta una risita.

—No... No te burles de esto. Esto es... ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —Me apoyo contra la pared, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás e inhalo.

—Draco, relájate —me dice—. Han llevado las cosas al siguiente nivel. No cometieron ningún crimen.

¿Que no fue un crimen? ¿Acaso ella quería que la besara? ¿Quería que la recostara sobre su escritorio y me la follara como si sólo fuera un romance tórrido?

¿Ella quería que algo de todo eso pasara?

—Ella renunciará —resuello hacia la habitación—. Se marchará. Y yo nunca volveré a verla.

Oigo mi respiración jadeante, oigo a Blaise murmurando un  _ Reparo _ para volver a coser mi sofá. Lo siento guiándome hacia él, obligándome a sentarme, empujando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

Hay manchas negras frente a mis ojos. Blaise está hablándome, diciéndome algo. Siento su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

—¿…devolvió el beso? Piensa, Draco… Discúlpate y sigue adelante… Algunas mujeres pueden tomarlo como un cumplido, sabes…

Siento mis manos presionándose en mis ojos y me concentro en contar ladrillos apilados en círculo. Construyo el muro a mi alrededor, encerrándome dentro de la torre. La hiedra crece a su alrededor, fijando cada ladrillo en su lugar; retorciéndose, creciendo y brotando.

Abro mis ojos.

—Debo irme.

Blaise duda. 

—De acuerdo…

Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta. Asomo la cabeza. 

—Carrie —escucho mi voz—. Contáctame de inmediato si recibo correspondencia de Estados Unidos. Debo irme. Estaré ausente por el resto del día. —Cierro la puerta antes de que ella pueda tomar una pluma.

—¿América? —pregunta Blaise.

Tomo mi abrigo, alcanzo el polvo flú.

—Draco…

—Realiza las entrevistas por mí, ¿quieres?

Estoy cruzando la chimenea y nombrando el Ministerio antes de que él pueda decir otra palabra. 

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes, 7 de mayo de 1996 _

Está helando. ¿Tiene que hacer tanto frío?

—No piense en la temperatura, señor Malfoy.

Severus se sienta frente a mí. Hay un joyero entre nosotros.

Nunca había visto a Severus sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Es...  _ humanizante _ , de una forma muy inquietante.

—¿Por qué? Draco, estás cohibiéndome —bromea él.

—Sal de mi cabeza si no quieres saber lo que pienso.

Él me frunce el ceño. O supongo que lo hace, porque no tengo permitido apartar la mirada del joyero. Puedo ver el reflejo de mis zapatos en los espejos antiguos que recubren los costados. Latón en las esquinas.

Dejo que mis ojos recorran los bordes, memorizándolo de forma que pueda reconstruirlo a ciegas.

Puedo escucharlo. Una pequeña voz en una esquina. Tras una puerta.

_ Visualiza el interior de la caja. _

Mis ojos se clavan en el interior de terciopelo. Azul marino. Viejo y deshilachado, desgastado en algunos sitios. La caja ya ha sido utilizada. Proyecto mi conciencia hacia adelante, acercando las paredes interiores a mí, esas que no puedo percibir con mis ojos reales. 

También es azul. Menos desgastada. Más suave.

Me inclino más, cayendo dentro de una habitación forrada con terciopelo azul.

Extiendo mi mano y la coloco en la pared, contemplando las fibras de terciopelo cambiando de dirección, memorizando el recorrido de mi mano. 

Deletreo mi nombre con mi dedo índice, tan grande como mi cabeza.

Y, sin que él me lo pida, borro mi nombre, camino hasta la esquina de la caja y, en letras tan grandes como mi pecho, empiezo a escribir…

HERMIONE

Letras uniformes a lo largo de la pared. Terciopelo azul memorizando su nombre, su patrón hundido en la tela.

Lo escucho de nuevo, desde arriba. Afuera del joyero, como un titiritero. Y yo soy la marioneta.

_ Sal del joyero. Trae contigo sólo lo que necesites. _

Me empujo hasta el borde como en una piscina. El terciopelo azul se envuelve en mis talones, balanceándose mientras yo agito las aguas.

Me siento en el borde. Traigo conmigo sólo lo que necesito.

Supongo que necesito a mi madre. Y a mi padre. A veces necesito a Blaise y a Pansy. En realidad no necesito a Crabbe y Goyle, pero...

Y luego los recuerdos salpican mis pantorrillas en el terciopelo azul. Mi primera escoba. Yo tenía cuatro años… quizás cinco. Acabo de conocer a Vincent. Él se está riendo de mi imitación del Ministro de Magia a pesar de que no tiene ni idea de quién es Fudge. Blaise, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, preguntándome si me atrevería a suicidarme si me seleccionan en Hufflepuff.

Pansy, en la enfermería, sosteniendo mi brazo herido. Theo y Milicent Bulstrode besándose por obligación en el juego de la botella de segundo año. Mi primer día en clase de pociones y Severus otorgándome puntos para mi casa por ser brillante. Una mano en el aire, cabello castaño agitándose mientras espera que le den la palabra...

No.

Tengo que dejar eso atrás.

_ Tráela contigo. _

Frunzo el ceño hacia la piscina de terciopelo azul, pero obedezco a Severus.

Mi madre y mi padre besándose en Nochevieja cuando yo tenía seis años. Mi padre diciéndome que podría tomar una copa de whisky de 500 años en mi cumpleaños. Mi padre revisando mis notas y preguntando si estoy por debajo de alguien. Mi padre, con su mano en mi hombro, empujándome hacia delante: “Mi hijo, Draco. Mi heredero.”

Traigo conmigo estos recuerdos. Me llevo el resto conmigo. Trastabillo cada vez que me encuentro con una Gryffindor hija de muggles, de pelo abundante y dientes de conejo, pero Severus me dice que la traiga conmigo.

El baile de Navidad. Me mareo al verla bailar. Empujo eso de nuevo al agua y Severus no dice nada.

Encima de Pansy, cerrando los ojos e imaginándola a  _ ella _ debajo de mí. Me sonrojo con Severus así de cerca, pero él no dice nada y me deja deslizar eso de nuevo dentro del terciopelo azul.

Lo sorteamos todo. El Señor Tenebroso en mi sala de estar. Quiero dejarlo atrás, mantener sus ojos rojos apartados de mí. Pero entonces él estaría allí con ella, así que lo traigo conmigo.

Cada reunión con Severus se queda en la caja. Las aguas se adelgazan.

Estoy en el presente. Severus hace un gesto hacia el suelo frente a su escritorio, me dice que me siente con las piernas cruzadas. Pregunta si he traído la caja conmigo.

Las aguas cambian y entonces estoy de vuelta en el Baile de Navidad observando sus pantorrillas, observando sus brillantes dientes de tamaño perfecto. Observando a Krum. Intento meterlo de nuevo en el forro de terciopelo, pero Severus vuelve a sacarlo.

Cortamos la noche en trozos, trayendo algunos y dejando atrás otros. Creo que entiendo el truco, la forma de dejarla dentro de la caja, pero luego él está trayendo su sonrisa. Y el baile en pareja. Y el modo en que su mano no toca la mía, sus ojos brillantes, el latido de mi corazón.

El latido de mi corazón.

El latido de mi corazón.

Lo cortamos.

Mi piel sonrojada. Su pecho ascendiendo, apretándose con fuerza sobre sus pechos.

Los vertemos en la caja y traemos el resto.

Pansy está debajo de mí. Y la fantasía de un cabello más largo. Rizos. Caderas más anchas. Entre más cerca estoy de correrme, más recortamos hasta que sólo el recuerdo de cómo perdí mi virginidad con Pansy Parkinson después de que el Baile de Navidad salpica fuera del joyero.

Estoy sudando para cuando llegamos al día de ayer, cuando casi choco contra ella afuera del Gran Comedor. Sus labios se separaron y mis ojos se posaron en ellos antes de que pudiera burlarme.

Sus labios flotan a través del terciopelo, rozando el recubrimiento, besando el nombre que he escrito con mis dedos como si fuera su piel.

¡Crash!

Parpadeo. Y estoy en el salón de clases, tirado en el suelo junto a Severus. Él ha cerrado la tapa de la caja.

Mis ojos ven luces mientras intento respirar, intento concentrarme, intento recordar qué día es.

Él se pone de pie con fluidez. Yo trato de imitarlo y caigo de rodillas, el sudor perlando mis sienes, jadeando en busca de aire.

Él levanta la caja del piso y me asalta el terror de que la destruya. 

Es mío. Todo eso es mío.

Él me extiende la caja. Yo la tomo y lo miro a los ojos.

Su frente está húmeda, pero se ve igual que siempre, contenido y nada avergonzado. 

—Se vuelve más sencillo con el tiempo —me dice y sale de la habitación.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes, 31 de enero de 2000 - más tarde _

No he estado en la ciudad de Nueva York desde que era un niño. Mi madre quería ir de compras a la Quinta Avenida. Fue la primera vez que me expuse a los muggles… no-magos… Como sea. 

El traslador de emergencia por el que gasté dos horas de mi vida y varios cientos de galeones me dejó cerca del muelle bajo el sol de la tarde. Caminé por la cuadra hasta el 679 de la 24º Avenida oeste y ahora estoy en el umbral de una casa de ladrillos.

Toco el timbre, esperando en los escalones. Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abre para revelar a una anciana, con el cabello largo y blanco, en albornoz. Su maquillaje es impecable y yo no podría decir que tiene 97 años con solo mirarla, no parece tener más de sesenta años. Sus grandes ojos verdes me miran de arriba abajo, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios rosados.

—Cielo, soy muy vieja para ti. —Ella me guiña un ojo.

—¿Queenie Goldstein?

Ella me sonríe lentamente. 

—Habría respondido antes su carta de haber sabido que simplemente aparecería aquí. No puedo ayudarlo, señor Malfoy. 

Ella empieza a cerrar la puerta y mi mano se dispara hacia el cerrojo. 

—Por favor, señorita Goldstein...

—Es Kowalski, por favor. Lo único que me queda de él es su apellido, cielo. 

—Señora Kowalski —intento—. Sólo necesito una hora.

—No necesitas una hora, necesitas un psiquiatra...

—Puedo pagarle.

—No puedes resolver todo con dinero, Draco Malfoy. Tienes que poner esos hermosos labios a trabajar y hablar con la señorita Granger, no conmigo.

Lo siento como un rayo, estremeciéndome. Nunca mencioné su nombre. Nunca mencioné que se tratara de una chica.

La miro, mi garganta tratando de pronunciar palabras. No vengo protegido. No hay muros. Si el Señor Tenebroso estuviera vivo y frente a mí, ya sabría sobre ella.

Hay un joyero en alguna parte, pero ni siquiera puedo visualizarlo.

Los ojos de Queenie se deslizan sobre mi rostro, leyéndome, y dice: 

—Eres una cosita linda y joven. ¿De verdad es tan malo estar enamorado de otra cosita linda y joven? 

Mi boca se abre y no puedo pronunciar las palabras. Pero luego ella sonríe y se hace a un lado, invitándome a entrar. Yo le agradezco, me quito el abrigo y lo cuelgo en el perchero antes de que ella pueda quitármelo. Me guía a través de su casa de ladrillos, me deja en el salón y me ofrece té.

—Con miel, si es que tiene, por favor.

Ella ya tiene la miel en la mano y me doy cuenta de que, probablemente, no necesita la respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas. Ella puede verlas en mi mente antes de que las diga.

—En realidad —me dice—, prefiero escuchar tus palabras. —Yo me sonrojo—. Es muy solitario escuchar solamente tu propia voz. Es bienvenida cualquier conversación.

Yo asiento, sirvo la miel con una cuchara y miro alrededor de su sala de estar. Una chimenea con fotografías de una Queenie Goldstein más joven junto a un hombre corpulento en Francia. Los dos, un poco mayores, frente al nuevo edificio Empire State.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sola?

—Veinte años.

La miro y ella está mezclando leche y terrones de azúcar en su té. Ni siquiera me mira, pero puede sumergirse en mi mente. Severus nunca pudo hacer eso. Sólo el Señor Tenebroso.

—El mago oscuro Grindelwald también podía. —Ella me mira y yo aparto la mirada, avergonzado por mis pensamientos—. Lo siento. Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. —Ella deja la cuchara y me mira amablemente—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Draco Malfoy?

Dudo, preguntándome si debería pensar cosas. Qué debería revelar.

—Sólo habla conmigo —me dice—. Como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

Yo trago y dejo de beber mi té. Por Merlín... el té americano es simplemente...

—Horrible, lo sé —canturrea. 

Yo le sonrío y empiezo:

—Me entrené para ser un Oclumante cuando tenía quince años. Severus Snape me enseñó sobre compartimentación y separación, y luego mi tía Bellatrix Lestrange me enseñó los métodos rudimentarios desconociendo que yo ya era competente. —Yo la miro. Ella me observa mientras arrastra sus delgados dedos sobre su platillo—. Estoy perdiendo el control con más frecuencia. Y necesito una Legeremante para empujarme, para fortalecer mis muros.

Ella asiente, bajando la vista hacia mis dedos y estos se mueven bajo su mirada.

—¿Por qué no vas con tu abuela?

Mi corazón se hincha en mi pecho. 

—¿La conoce?

—No —me dice, y me doy cuenta de que he pensado en ella en algún momento. Ella la leyó. Ella está en la superficie.

—Yo... —Realmente no sé cómo explicarle, cómo contarle sobre el derrame cerebral que sufrió cuando leyó en el periódico que su hija y nieto favoritos habían sido enviados a Azkaban, tan sólo un mes después de haber leído sobre la muerte de otra hija y su única nieta.

Queenie Goldstein asiente e inclina la cabeza. 

—Has mantenido eso oculto.

Yo parpadeo. 

—Supongo que sí.

—No pude leer ese evento hasta ahora. ¿Lo tenías guardado?

Retiro el papel tapiz de una sala de estar de este mismo tamaño, con té, bollos y herencias. Una mujer con los ojos de mi madre y la nariz de Bellatrix bebe su té y me pregunta cuánto dinero necesito. 

Parpadeo, pegando con cinta adhesiva el papel tapiz color lila. Fue la última vez que la vi antes del derrame cerebral. Para pedirle dinero para una subasta que nunca sucedió.

—Mmm...

Miro hacia atrás a Queenie Kowalski, antes Goldstein. Treinta años mayor que mi abuela pero igual de joven.

—Lo siento —dice ella—. No quise entrometerme. —Ella deja su té—. Te sientes culpable por pedirle dinero, pero probablemente a ella le encantó verte de todos modos.

Me inclino hacia adelante, con los codos en las rodillas, y pongo la cabeza entre las manos. Aprieto mis sienes, recordando mi entrenamiento. Intentando respirar y recordar cómo colocar algo en su lugar.

—Está bien que no la hayas visitado desde el derrame cerebral. Algunas personas no pueden manejar...

—Deténgase. —Mis dedos se clavan en mi cráneo, como si intentaran arrancar los recuerdos de mis sienes. Me levanto y me acerco a la chimenea. Hay algunas decoraciones navideñas que aún no ha guardado y me pregunto si tiene a alguien que la ayude.

Afortunadamente, ella no me responde. Miro al hombre corpulento. Su marido. 

—¿Kowalski? —pregunto.

—Jacob.

Yo asiento y los contemplo a ambos en Francia. Él parece aturdido.

—Él era un muggle —me dice.

—¿Nacido de muggles? —pregunto, con los dedos descansando sobre el marco.

—No.

Yo arrugo la frente. Un muggle y una bruja en los años veinte.

Escucho el tintineo de una taza de té y ella pregunta: 

—¿Por qué necesitas todavía la Oclumancia?

Me resisto a voltear a verla. Puedo pretender que ella no puede oírme.

—Estoy perdiendo el control. Tomando decisiones que no son mías. Cediendo a... impulsos más básicos.

Ella se ríe. 

—Tienes veinte.

—Tengo diecinueve.

—Aún más delicioso.

Yo sonrío con satisfacción a la repisa y sé que ella lo escucha.

—¿Para qué necesitas tener el control? —pregunta ella.

Mis cejas se juntan. Pienso en  _ Malfoy Consulting _ y el papel que desempeño allí. Pienso en los juegos de mi padre. Pienso en los labios de  _ ella _ .

—¿Qué más hay ahí?

Ella está en silencio. La dejo pasar a través de mí.

—Es una pena que tuvieras que aprender Oclumancia a tan temprana edad —dice, e inmediatamente pienso en Severus. En un salón de clases y una mochila sobre mi hombro, y en el oscuro retortijón de miedo en mis entrañas… Si el Señor Tenebroso se entera...

Parpadeo y Queenie continúa: 

—Los años en que un adolescente debería expresar sus sentimientos. Cediendo a sus “impulsos”. Y te dejaron peleando solo en cada paso del camino. He conocido a algunos chicos católicos menos controlados que tú, tesoro.

—No puedo decir si eso sea un cumplido.

Ella asiente.

Se siente mejor así. De espaldas a ella. Manteniendo una separación.

—Voldemort se ha ido, cielo. Entonces, ¿de quién la estás protegiendo?

Yo pienso en  _ ella _ . Trago saliva. Busco una razón, aterrizando en un millón de pequeñas. Ella las puede ver.

—Ella no me quiere. No quiere una relación —corrijo—. Le dijo a mi madre que nunca sería mía.

Oigo el golpeteo de unas uñas esmaltadas sobre el reposabrazos. 

—Tal vez dijo eso porque no eras tú quien preguntaba.

Yo frunzo el ceño, negando con la cabeza. 

—No me recuperaré. Si ella no… —Empiezo a caminar—. La besé hoy sin provocación…

—Oh, ella estaba provocándote bastante…

—Y lo haré de nuevo. Esto me hundirá. No puedo…

Me asfixio y me abro a ella, dejándola ver cosas. Ella mira mis deseos. La ve a  _ ella _ debajo de mí, rodeándome. Ve sus muslos a mi alrededor mientras mis labios succionan su pecho. La ve en mi cama, arañándome. La ve de rodillas en mi oficina, desabrochando mi pantalón. La ve en cuatro, conmigo detrás de ella. En la bañera, con mis dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Piernas y brazos aferrándose a mí mientras la penetro.

Proyecto de nuevo la pared, el calor me hace enrojecer. Me vuelvo hacia ella sintiéndome culpable y Queenie conjura un abanico, refrescándose mientras me sonríe.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras.

Yo sonrío débilmente. 

—Es demasiado —le susurro.

Ella cierra el abanico. 

—Porque te reprimiste durante los últimos cuatro años. Los años en los que se suponía que debías sentirte así. Es como si estuvieras atravesando nuevamente por la pubertad.

Me restriego la cara. 

—Tengo un negocio propio. Ahora soy un adulto. No puedo actuar de esta forma. Y mi padre...

La siento dentro de mí y la aparto rápidamente. Ella alza una ceja y aprieta los labios. 

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Empujarla a un rincón como a tu abuela hasta que no sea ni siquiera una fantasía pasajera? Eso no durará.

—Ha funcionado hasta ahora.

Ella aparta la mirada. 

—No estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos, cielo. Es una bendita, se caerá. Estás tan entrelazado con ella —dice—. No quedará mucho de ti después de esto.

Yo trago saliva. 

—Eso no importa.

Ella suspira, considerándolo. Se lo pido con mi mente. La dejo ver las reuniones en las que he estado distraído, el incidente con Noelle. Abro la escena con mi padre, cuando le supliqué que la dejara trabajar en  _ Malfoy Consulting _ . Le supliqué que me dejara conservarla.

Ella frunce el ceño y me hace un gesto para que me siente. Yo tomo la silla y dejo que ella me mire.

El reloj hace tictac en la pared.

Y, después de un rato, ella está adentro, susurrando:

_ Visualiza el interior de la caja. Terciopelo azul, ¿verdad, cielo? _

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 22 de diciembre de 1997 _

Me toma mucho más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir descubrir dónde está nuestra cocina. En la Mansión, digo el nombre de un elfo y ellos aparecen, les pido lo que quiero y me lo dan.

Pero no quiero dejar rastros.

Finalmente encuentro la enorme habitación con mesitas y taburetes de la altura de un elfo. Tomo algunas cosas del frutero y encuentro una rebanada de pan. Miro el cuchillo que descansa sobre la encimera y me pregunto si...

Quizás lo haga justo antes de la misión de Navidad. De esa forma, si yo no vuelvo...

Cruzo el salón y paso el reloj empotrado. Son las tres de la mañana.

Lanzo un hechizo silenciador sobre la pesada puerta y la abro de un tirón, bajando los escalones de piedra en los que solía tropezar cuando era un niño. Antes de que necesitáramos una "mazmorra".

Enciendo mi varita, sintiendo un espasmo en mi sangre. Y allí, sobre las piedras, está el cabello tan claro como el de mi madre, tan rizado como el de mi tía. Podría hacerse pasar por mi hermana.

No le han dado una cama ni una manta, está tirada en el suelo, acurrucada sobre sí misma. Tendré que traerle algo mañana.

Ella se da vuelta, despertando con la luz. 

—Hola, Draco.

Asiento con la cabeza hacia ella. 

—Lovegood. —Espero a que ella retroceda. A que me ruegue que la libere. A que me suplique que no la lastime.

Ella sonríe y dice: 

—¿No puedes dormir?

Pequeña lunática.

—Te traje un poco de comida. ¿Te han estado alimentando? —Le entrego el pan y la fruta.

—Gracias —dice ella—. Lo hacían, al principio, cuando Ollivander estaba aquí. Pero desde que se lo llevaron, creo que lo han olvidado. —Ella muerde la manzana y me estudia—. Tu mazmorra tiene un nido de Nargles. —Ella apunta—. Allí. En esa esquina.

—Bien —digo—. Me pondré en ello.

—Tengo puesto mi collar, así que me dejan en paz. —Ella toca el corcho de una cadena y le da otro mordisco a la manzana—. ¿Cómo van tus clases hasta ahora?

Para qué me molesto. Claramente es un caso perdido.

—Están... bien. Aunque no creo que regreses a la escuela, Lovegood.

Ella se encoge de hombros. 

—Yo no lo creo.

—Intentaré traerte comida cuando pueda. Hay una gran misión en Navidad. Tal vez yo no vuelva, pero mi madre cuidará de ti.

Ella muerde su manzana y me mira. Como si no fuera una prisionera. 

—Has cambiado un poco, ¿no es cierto?

Yo la miro y parpadeo. 

—Supongo que todos lo hemos hecho.

—Solías ser cruel —me dice—. Ahora eres de un color diferente.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados. He pasado demasiado tiempo aquí y probablemente esté delirando debido al hambre.

Yo asiento y me despido.

—Azul marino. Profundo como el terciopelo.

Mis pies se detienen en el primer escalón. Escucho el crujido de la manzana y siento que mi corazón late con fuerza. Me giro para mirarla. 

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tu color ahora es azul marino.

La miro, esperando. 

—¿Qué?

—Veo colores en la gente. ¿Tú no?

—No, realmente no.

Ella vuelve a morder, mastica lentamente y dice: 

—Por ejemplo, Harry es verde, como sus ojos. Pero lo veo principalmente en su corazón. Lavender Brown en realidad no es ni lavanda ni café. —Ella sonríe—. Ella es de un color rosa pálido. Parvati es del mismo color. —Ella retuerce la cáscara de la manzana—. Hermione Granger es azul, como el azul del cielo pero...

—Añil —termino yo.

Ella sonríe. 

—Sí. Entonces sí lo ves. Tú solías ser naranja, no era un tono bonito. Pero ahora eres azul marino.

—Como el terciopelo —le digo.

—Ajá. Como el terciopelo dentro de algo… Una caja. 

La miro, conteniendo la respiración, mientras ella muerde de nuevo y mastica.

Ella es una Legeremante. Tiene que serlo. De alguna clase extraña, diferente… Tendré que preguntarle a Severus. Pero primero necesito salir de aquí, antes de que ella vea algo más que un forro de terciopelo azul.

Pero tengo que preguntar.

—¿De qué color eres tú? —pregunto, todavía con un pie en las escaleras.

Ella sonríe. 

—No lo sé. No puedo verme a mí misma.

Ella mira sus brazos, buscando rosas y azules. Tan pequeña como un pajarillo. Un pajarillo en una jaula.

Necesito sacarla de esta mazmorra antes de que termine la guerra. Antes de la Subasta. Ella no podría pasar por eso. 

La veo menear los pies, examinándose a sí misma en busca de colores. La miro de arriba abajo y le digo: 

—Tú los tienes todos. 

Ella me mira y sonríe.

—Buenas noches, Draco. Gracias por la cena.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles, 2 de febrero de 2000 _

Queenie Kowalski trabaja conmigo durante cuatro horas. Después regreso el martes y trabajamos otras doce. Tomo el té con ella el miércoles y tiene una mirada triste en los ojos que no puedo interpretar, pero me hace el favor de intentar encontrarla por unos momentos.

Intento pagarle, pero ella dice: 

—Señor Malfoy, han pasado años desde que un muchacho tan hermoso como tú pasó algún tiempo conmigo. Siento que soy yo la que debería pagarte. —Ella me guiña un ojo.

Le devuelvo una sonrisa de la forma en que se supone que debo hacerlo. Ella me detiene en mi camino por las escaleras.

—Si tu abuela es una verdadera Legeremante... —me dice, con la mano en la puerta—, probablemente ha estado esperando para hablar con alguien, cariño. Ve a visitarla, ¿quieres? Puede ser muy solitario allí adentro.

Yo parpadeo. Me siento como si estuviera triste. Tal vez lo estoy.

El traslador me deja en mi oficina. Miro a mi alrededor, me cambio la túnica y salgo de la oficina a la calle, desapareciendo en cuanto puedo. Aparezco fuera del encantador restaurante mágico que Carrie nos había preparado.

No me detengo. Abro la puerta y hablo con la anfitriona. Sus ojos bailan sobre mí, reconociéndome, absorbiéndome. Yo hago lo mismo con ella.

Me lleva a la mesa donde Hermione Granger se reúne con Geoffrey Townsend. Él se pone de pie, me estrecha la mano y le pido disculpas. Me acomodo en mi silla frente a él.

Siento los ojos de ella sobre mí, pero ya no arden.

El señor Townsend menciona a Marcus Flint y siento que ella tiembla. Estoy enojado. Pero no me concentro en el por qué.

Cuando nos deja solos en la mesa, ella balbucea. Y la melodía me resulta familiar.

El jueves, me reúno con Blaise y Granger para discutir las entrevistas. Puedo notar que ella quiere continuar con las entrevistas de hoy, pero elijo a Blaise. Blaise me pregunta sobre Nueva York y le digo que el clima es bueno.

Ella intenta reunirse conmigo el viernes y yo cancelo.

_ Corazón de Bruja _ imprime la portada de ella en su vestido añil, sonriendo elegantemente.

Mi ojo se crispa. Y tiro el periódico al otro lado de la habitación como si me hubiera quemado.

Medito esa noche, saltándome la cena. Madre está preocupada, pero le digo con voz plana que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

El lunes, Melody entrega mi correo y yo no puedo hacer que mis pies cooperen. Debería volver a mi oficina, pero son las 8:57 de la mañana.

Abro una carta y la leo. Y las puertas del ascensor se abren. Debí haberme ido. Miro hacia arriba y ella está ahí, entrando. Ella asiente hacia mí y la veo alejarse.

—¿Puedo traerle algo, señor Malfoy? —pregunta Melody.

Yo no respondo. Me alejo.

En la reunión de Consultores en jefe, ella intenta presionar nuevamente el proyecto de los Snidgets dorados. 

— Pensé que ya había echado atrás ese proyecto  —le digo. Y ella me mira. Siento calor.

— Lo hiciste. Por eso lo reajustamos. Para tu revisión.

Abro la boca para protestar y ella estalla.

— Lo que significa que debes tomarlo, leerlo por completo, pensar en él y regresar posteriormente conmigo para compartirme tu decisión

Sus ojos arden ahora, y creo que veo una librería, pero luego se va.

Ella intenta empezar otro proyecto y lo echo para atrás. Algo burbujea debajo de la superficie mientras ella se defiende.

El martes, alguien golpea mi puerta mientras leo una propuesta que trajo Wentworth ayer.

Miro hacia arriba y es ella. Está cerrando la puerta.

Su falda es demasiado corta. Parpadeo y vuelvo a mirar mi papeleo.

— Quiero... necesito presentarte mi renuncia.

Coloca una carta en mi escritorio. Doblada de a tres. Apenas un párrafo extenso explicando por qué no la veré más.

Y mi pecho se parte en dos. Y donde el viento traquetea a través de mis costillas, llenando los espacios vacíos, sopla sobre terciopelo azul.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, calculando. Mi interior ha estado desierto y frío durante seis días. Durante seis días no he sentido nada. No he pensado en ella. No la he mirado. No la he tocado. No la he besado.

Y ella aún así se marcha.

Ella ha terminado de hablar. Me espera.

— No.

Ella balbucea: 

— ¿No?

— No la acepto.

Y quizás eso es todo lo que tenga que decir. Tal vez ella se retire en silencio.

Debo haberla olvidado entre todo este vacío.

Ella persiste. Menciona la fecha de su último día, como un reloj contando hacia atrás hasta que ella se marche. Pero ella podría solo renunciar y marcharse, no tenía que presentar un aviso. 

Ella quiere algo de mi. Si se lo doy, ella se quedará.

Me levanto y tomo la carta, sintiendo sus ojos sobre mí. Son calientes.

Me apoyo en mi escritorio y recorro las palabras, tratando de leer entre líneas.

¿Qué es lo que ella quiere ?

¿Qué es diferente? El beso.

La miro y se siente como si no la hubiera visto en semanas. Como si fuera a ahogarme...

— Aquí no mencionas nada respecto al acoso sexual que recibiste por parte de tu jefe.

Sus ojos se abren. Y tal vez eso sea todo.

— No. Esa no es mi intención…

— ¿Y cuál es tu intención entonces, Granger? —Aviento la carta, es un sinsentido —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Dime.

He estado preguntándole qué es lo que quiere desde hace semanas. Y ella no me lo dirá. 

— Renunciarás si yo no hago... ¿qué?

Ella se ríe y se supone que yo debería ofenderme. Debería fruncir el ceño y responderle con un siseo. Pero sus dientes...

Aprieto los dedos alrededor del escritorio. Sus dientes de tamaño perfecto. Y un vestido azul dando vueltas.

— Si nada .  Esto no es un chantaje, Draco…

Es como zambullirse en una piscina.

— _ Draco _ , otra vez. —De alguna forma estoy más cerca de ella—.  Han pasado  _ meses _ desde que te escuché decir mi nombre . —Podría tocarla si volviera a llamarme Draco. No—.  Creo que la última vez fue en un callejón, susurrándolo en mi oído mientras tus dedos se aferraban a mi cabello…

Sus labios se abren y nado hacia ella.

— …O tal vez fue esa vez en mi balcón, contigo en aquel vestido blanco, sonriéndome como si tuvieras una idea de lo que estabas haciendo…

Ella parpadea rápidamente con sus ojos en mí y dice:

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy…?

No te atrevas.

— No puedes retractarte ahora. Es  _ Draco _ , otra vez.

Quizás esto es lo que ella quiere, extraña que la persiga. Anhela ser la sirena en las aguas, mirándome acechándola hasta que me sumerge en la corriente. 

Ella da un paso atrás, ampliando el espacio entre nosotros y eso debería ser una señal de que no me quiere más cerca. Avanzo un paso.

— ¿Quieres que presente un reclamo por acoso sexual?

— Quiero que seas honesta respecto al por qué de tu renuncia, Granger. —Hay fuego en mi sangre. Y consume mi piel como un bosque seco—.  Valiente Chiquilla Dorada de Gryffindor, permitió que yo la besara y ahora no sabe cómo retractarse.

Se ríe de mí y el sonido hace que mi columna vertebral se estremezca.

— ¿Soy  _ yo _ quien quiere retractarse? —Su espalda choca contra la pared y yo me acerco aún más—.  El tranquilo y ecuánime  _ Draco Malfoy _ , quien nunca mezcla los negocios con el placer, besó a una empleada y ahora quiere ser  _ castigado _ por eso.

Y tal vez es ella quien me tiene acorralado. Porque tenía esto bajo control hace cuatro minutos. Hace cuatro minutos, ella no era más que un nombre grabado en el forro de terciopelo de un joyero.

Mis brazos se presionan a ambos lados de su cabeza, cada vez más cerca, y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que Potter fue quien nos detuvo. Blaise tenía razón, ella nunca me apartó.

Entonces, empujo mi suerte un paso más allá.

— ¿Vas a castigarme, Granger? —Las palabras salen de mí y me muerdo el labio antes de que pueda pedírselo.

Ella tiembla y casi me envuelvo a su alrededor. Respiro dentro de ella y ella inclina su rostro hacia mí.

Mierda.

Oh, carajo.

Ella me lo permitirá.

Me tambaleo hacia ella y me detengo. Necesito que me lo pida esta vez. Necesito que sea ella quien decida.

La veo poner los ojos en blanco y temo que este sea el final antes de que ella me mire de pronto. Su boca se presiona con la mía. 

Y ella lo decidió.

Ella me está besando. Y yo me estoy ahogando en terciopelo azul.

Gimo en su boca y me aprieto contra ella. Sus labios se abren y la saboreo de nuevo, entrando en su boca y empujando mis caderas contra las suyas.

Ella gime. Y tal vez ya lo había escuchado antes. Tal vez ella ya había hecho estos mismos sonidos. Tal vez ella sí quería esto.

Tengo que tocarla. Tengo que…

Su cabello. Necesito…

Está recogido otra vez, apartado de su cuello. Extiendo la mano y arrastro la banda fuera de su cabello, presionando mi nariz detrás de su oreja. Aquí puedo olerla a ella, donde no hay productos para el cabello.

No vuelvas a hacer esto. No lo apartes de mí.

La beso allí, en su cuello, donde más huele a ella. Y necesito volver a su boca. Necesito mantener sus labios ocupados para que no me detenga. Pero su piel… su pulso acelerado.

Mis dedos se enredan en su cabello, manteniéndola cerca, y no puedo tener suficiente de su cuello. Los sonidos que ella emite en la habitación. La forma en que se queda sin aliento cuando succiono.

Quizás ella me lo permita. Quizás me lo habría permitido antes.

Presiono mi rodilla entre las suyas y se abren tan fácilmente, como si me hubiera estado pidiendo durante años que las separara.

Mis dedos se enroscan en su cabello, rascando su cuero cabelludo, y mis dientes se arrastran a lo largo de su cuello. Ella inclina la cabeza, dándome más espacio.

Mi mano está apretando su cadera, agarrándola, subiéndole la falda. Los muslos que había deseado durante años de pronto están entre mis manos. Presiono mi pierna hacia arriba, empujando contra ella y vuelve a gemir. Yo lamo su hombro.

Ella mueve sus caderas hacia adelante, presionando su centro contra mi muslo, y siento su garganta arrastrarse por el aire bajo mis labios. Ella vuelve a menear las caderas y yo me contengo para no empujarla. 

Una vez más y ella está gimiendo.

— Oh, Dios —murmura contra mi oído, arrastrando sus dedos por mi cabello.

Mi polla se contrae, reconociendo su cuerpo. Reconociendo sus caderas y el calor de sus manos en mi cabello.

Ella echa mi cabeza hacia atrás y no puedo respirar cuando la veo así, tan cerca. Sus ojos oscuros, labios abiertos para mí, jadeando contra mi cara. Su cabello se enreda alrededor de su cuello. Y necesito acostarla. Necesito besar su cuerpo.

Ella vuelve a levantar los labios y yo no puedo respirar hasta que nos besamos. Necesito tener más de ella.

Y ella me lo permitirá. Ella lo quiere.

No sé qué habré hecho para merecerla.

Su lengua está dentro de mi boca y yo arrastro mi mano por su cuello, rozando su pecho. Necesito su piel. Necesito sus pechos en mis manos.

El pensamiento me sacude. Tiemblo cuando mi polla se presiona contra ella. Revuelvo mis manos entre su falda hasta que mis dedos tocan su piel. Mi otra mano tratando de desabrochar su blusa.

Me voy a correr en mis pantalones.

Aparto mis labios de ella, jadeando.

— Me estás volviendo loco  —confieso contra sus labios, presionando mi frente contra la suya mientras me concentro en colarme dentro de su blusa.

— Lo siento... —susurra.

Como si ella no supiera. Como si ella fuera completamente ajena a la imagen de su propio trasero en estas faldas y la curva de su cintura.

Me hace reír. Debería mostrárselo. Debería tocarla y mostrarle lo que es ser yo.

Tanteo dentro de su blusa, apenas desabrochada, y encuentro una piel suave cubierta de encaje. Ella jadea complacida y yo necesito estar dentro de ella. Necesito oírla gemir mi nombre.

Levanto su muslo sobre mi torso, acercando mis caderas.

Necesito tocarla.

Haré que se corra. Lo haré tan placentero para ella que nunca más querrá separarse de mí.

Meteré mis dedos en su interior y apretaré su pecho, la besaré hasta dejarla sin aliento, con el pulgar en su clítoris, y haré que me suplique que la deje correrse.

Mis dedos bailan en el borde de sus bragas, deslizándose debajo del encaje, buscando su calor. Su humedad.

— Yo... yo...

—Yo también te amo.

La beso de nuevo, derramando mi deseo sobre ella y finalmente toco su pecho, el borde de su duro pezón bajo mis dedos.

Ella está murmurando, tratando de frenarme. Pero no puedo detener mis manos estando tan cerca. Ya puedo sentir su humedad, pidiéndome que me acerque, que entre.

—… cinco adicionales .

— ¿Qué?

— Habrían sido 35 —gime.

— ¿35?

Ella está hablando sinsentidos. O tal vez soy yo el delirante.

— 35,000

Me congela. Como salir a tomar aire después de estar ahogándose.

Ella es virgen. Cinco mil galeones adicionales si estaba intacta.

Abro los ojos para encontrarla nerviosa, aturdida.

— Yo soy… Yo nunca he… —murmura.

Pienso en Weasley. En Krum. En el imbécil de McLaggen y O'Connor. Scamander y Hartford.

Esos chicos…  _ hombres _ que la deseaban. Que incluso la tocaron y besaron.

— ¿Cómo? — inclino mi cabeza hacia abajo en su hombro. 

No puedo concebir la idea de besarla y luego dejarla. De dejarla ir sola a la cama después de invitarla a cenar. 

¿Por qué había esperado?

— Quería que lo supieras, antes de... —su voz decae.

Antes de que me la follara contra una pared. Antes de que me la follara contra una maldita pared. 

Ella había esperado todo este tiempo por... algo. O por alguien… La simple idea me sacude. Y yo estaba a punto de follármela contra una maldita pared a las cuatro de la tarde. 

Aparto mis manos de ella, retirando mi muslo de su cálido centro. No puedo mirarla o me olvidaré de todo y me deslizaré dentro de ella.

— Lo siento —musito contra su piel—.  Las cosas fueron demasiado lejos.

Estoy fuera de control. Nunca habría pensado en follármela contra una pared, no al menos nuestra primera vez. O nuestra única vez. Ha estado haciendo demasiado frío dentro de mí.

Compartimentar no era la mejor opción. Fue como morir de sed. Quién podría culparme por beber tan rápido.

Pienso en cómo empezó todo esto y de pronto mis manos están sobre su rostro.

— No te vayas .  No renuncies. —Ella no puede irse después de esto—.  Seré mejor  —prometo, entrando en pánico con sus labios a un suspiro de los míos—. Volveremos a cómo éramos... antes. No te ignoraré ni te trataré de manera diferente debido a esto.

No tengo ladrillos. Ni una caja. Y es doloroso mirarla así, sabiendo que ella puede verme. Verme de verdad.

Ella duda, mirándome a los ojos. Intento una vez más:

— No te vayas

Ella no puede irse. Estará vacío todo el tiempo sin ella.

Podría volver a las librerías y a las envolturas de regalo. Era un dolor lento, pero era mío.

Ella no me permitirá tenerla, ni a su alma ni a su cuerpo. Y no puedo ser feliz conformándome con besarla así. Nunca me detendría. Pero antes era así. No había ninguna posibilidad cuando ella era mi chica de los sábados.

De todas formas va a doler, pero tal vez así consiga no arrastrarla conmigo. 

Memorizo su rostro así, tan cerca del mío. Su aliento sobre mí. Y sus labios… rosados e hinchados. La toco por última vez, mi pulgar sobre su boca.

— De acuerdo  —me susurra.

Ella se quedará.

La libero.

Y retrocedo.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola hola!! Con el tiempo encima pero cumpliendo con mi compromiso. Nos quedan 6 capítulos y, como estoy segura que ya saben, esto se va a poner intenso.
> 
> Disfuten mucho el capítulo!

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 18

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles, 9 de febrero de 2000 _

La espero con café, como solía hacer.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y me concentro en el calor bajo las yemas de mis dedos, sin guardarla, pero cerrando la tapa de mis deseos. Al igual que antes.

Le hablo de nuestra reunión de mañana y la acompaño a su puerta. Observo la forma en que sus ojos me miran fijamente.

Hemos terminado. Dejo de hablar. Veo sus ojos flotar a través de mi rostro y me pregunto si lo recordará al igual que lo hago yo. Si ella habrá pensado en mí anoche.

Me pregunto si alguna vez se habrá tocado a sí misma mientras pensaba en mí.

Debo irme.

Mis ojos se desvían a su cuello esperando encontrar el cuadro que pinté sobre su piel. 

Pero, por supuesto, ella cubrió los moretones.

De vuelta a como era antes.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. 

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

Quería visitarla después del almuerzo para discutir su propuesta, repasar mis notas. Pero no puedo esperar ni una hora. Una vez que estoy sentado en sus horribles sillas, de frente a ella, siento que puedo respirar de nuevo.

Negociamos hasta que puedo darle todo lo que quiere.

Intento hacer bromas absurdas sobre sus sillas y veo el modo en que sus ojos se apartan cada vez que se han mantenido demasiado tiempo sobre mí. 

— Creo que llevar el caso de los snidgets Dorados a la vista del público nos ayudaría —le digo—.  No mucha gente conoce su historia o su relación con el  _ quidditch. _ Podríamos tener más ojos sobre el caso con la ayuda de los jugadores de  _ quidditch _ que conocemos.

Ya estoy arrepintiéndome de haber mencionado a la comadreja, pero luego...

— ¡Oh! ¡Me pregunto si podría ponerme en contacto con Viktor!

_ Viktor _ . Qué alegría.

Krum también podría ser útil.

Intento relajar la mandíbula discutiendo más sobre la campaña promocional cuando, de pronto, ella también está hablando de Rolf Scamander. Tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que ninguno de ellos ha estado con ella en la cama.

Me agradece cuando salgo de su oficina y supongo que es suficiente.

Cruzo la oficina para encontrarme a Blaise esperándome en la puerta. Le asiento. Él me sigue adentro y cierra la puerta.

—Has vuelto con nosotros.

—¿Disculpa? —Me siento en mi silla.

—Estuviste fuera por una semana. Y ahora estás de vuelta.

Está haciéndose el gracioso. Como si mi Oclumancia fuera irse de vacaciones. O como si me hubiera levantado de la muerte. 

No me divierte.

—Sí —le digo.

—¿Qué motivó tu regreso? —me pregunta, jugando con los papeles en mi escritorio, mirándome.

—No era sustentable —le digo, despidiéndolo.

No puedo compartirlo con él. No puedo hablarle de besarla como si fuéramos a hacerlo otra vez.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes, 11 de febrero de 2000 _

Puse a varios de los becarios a investigar la lista de invitados para el Baile de los Concejales. Cuando uno de ellos ¿Tommy? entra con su análisis, encuentro algunas personas con las que podríamos conectarnos, a quienes Granger podría impresionar.

_ Dr. Henry Flanders - Sanador asistente en San Mungo _

_ Experto en neurología mágica, memoria, función motora. _

_ Hogwarts, clase 1965 - Ravenclaw _

_ Oxford, clase 1970 - Psicología experimental _

La lista continua. Tommy es muy detallado.

Pero mis ojos se detienen en  _ memoria _ .

Entonces mi puerta se abre y Granger entra pisando fuerte.

Por Merlín. Qué habré hecho ahora.

Ella cierra la puerta. Y mis dedos se enroscan en mis notas. 

— ¿Sí, Granger?

— Acabo de tener una cita muy interesante.

La miro de nuevo. 

— ¿Qué? —Cuando le llevé el café esta mañana, no pensé que se veía tan increíble debido a una cita. 

¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?

— Con Katya.

Vaya.

— Vaya . —Bajo la vista hacia la lista—.  No sabía que estaba en la ciudad .

Escucho el susurro de un  _ Silencio _ y mi corazón grita.

—No… Por favor, no silencies la habitación.

— Pero quiero gritarte . —Mierda, que tierna es.

Respiro hondo. 

— Si sé que la habitación está silenciada y la puerta está cerrada, esto será más difícil para mí .

Qué desastre. Odio esta "apertura".

Ella me mira como si no se le hubiera ocurrido que quiero cogérmela en el escritorio. Se sonroja. Y me da asco haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Ella contrarresta su hechizo y se vuelve hacia mí, aún furiosa.

— ¿Dónde están los libros?

— ¿Libros?

— ¡Los libros…! —grita ella, luego susurra—:  Los libros envueltos para regalo.

De todas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida... todas las mentiras que he dicho, todas las personas a las que he herido... Debí haber sabido que ella se deschavetaría por esos libros. 

— Si eran para regalo, entonces es muy probable que los haya regalado a…

—Katya no recibió ningún libro. Me lo contó hoy. —me dice—. ¡Envolví libros para tu _novia_ y ahora resulta que ella no es tu novia y nunca lo fue, y nunca recibió los libros! Quiero saber qué les pasó.

Así que Katya le contó sobre el engaño. La forma en que ella sigue siseando la palabra "novia" me hace recordar nuestra librería. El modo en que ella solía leer sobre mis citas en el periódico al día siguiente.

— ¿Realmente estás molesta por esos libros?

— ¡¡Sí!! —grita y luego sisea más bajo—:  Estoy furiosa por los libros .

— ¿Qué no compré los libros?

— Sí, lo hiciste…

— Entonces, después de la transacción, ¿no tenía libertad para hacer con ellos lo que se me diera la gana?

Parece que quiere estrangularme. Y, aunque la fantasía ha pasado por mi mente…

— Invertí tiempo y esfuerzo valiosos para envolver esos libros para Katya y ahora me entero que Katya nunca recibió esos libros. ¡Así que quiero saber cuál fue el punto!

Su lógica no tiene fundamentos. Lo que significa que sus emociones están desatadas. Lo que significa que siente algo.

— Lo siento —digo, sin sentirlo en absoluto—,  tenía la impresión de que envolver regalos en Cornerstone era un servicio que se le prestaba a cualquier cliente .  No sabía que era necesario declarar al destinatario para adquirir el derecho a solicitar una envoltura de regalo.

Su mandíbula se desencaja como si le hubiera lanzado una maldición a su gato. 

—¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Ahora que lo mencionas, la envoltura de regalos no es un servicio gratuito. En realidad cuesta dos sickles. —Ella se inclina sobre mi escritorio y tengo que obligarme a mí mismo a permanecer sentado—. ¡Lo había olvidado porque nadie más había sido tan idiota como para pedir que le envolviera un libro para regalo!

Sus ojos están ardiendo y me queman. Quiere que pelee con ella, quiere que la ponga a prueba. Pero, si presiono demasiado, me olvidaré de mí mismo.

Busco mi monedero.

— ¿Dos sickles, dices?

— No te  _ atrevas _ a intentar  _ pagarme _ .

— No te estoy pagando a ti, estoy pagándole a Cornerstone.

— ¡No quiero que le pagues a Cornerstone!

— ¡¿Entonces qué quieres?!

Puedo sentir el calor ascendiendo desde mi pecho hasta mi cuello, como lava a punto de desbordarse.

Su pecho palpita, sus ojos sobre mí. Y le suplico que me lo diga, que diga que me quiere a mí.

Ella se aleja un paso de mi escritorio, como si supiera que estamos en aguas peligrosas.

— Lo que quiero saber es, ¿cuál era el punto?

Pero en cambio, soy yo quien tiene que admitirlo. Ella no se moverá hasta que yo lo haga, estoy seguro.

Inhalo en mi mente, exhalando a través de las grietas de mis ladrillos. 

— Era una forma de pasar tres minutos más contigo.

Sus ojos son tan profundos mientras espera a que me retracte. Mientras espera a que lo arruine.

Ella se sonroja como si la hubiera halagado. Y supongo que lo hice.

Siento que mi piel zumba y mi mente se abre. Si ella continuara, si me preguntara algo más, yo le respondería.

Duele. Retrocedo.

— ¿Algo más, Granger?

Ella balbucea, alejándose de mí, mirando sus zapatos.

— Nos vemos mañana —le digo, bajando la vista hacia la lista de invitados. Las letras se vuelven borrosas mientras evito suplicarle que se quede, pero ella está confundida.

Miro hacia arriba, recordándole el Baile de los Concejales.

— No pensaba... no voy a ir.

¿No irá? 

— ¿No recibiste el memo?

— ¡Sólo era una oferta, no una obligación! —me sisea.

Podría zarandearla. 

— Como Consultora en Jefe, y uno de los elementos esenciales tras  _ Malfoy Consulting _ , es de esperarse que asistas.

Sus manos se dirigen a sus caderas y sé que lo que sea que venga después será bueno.

— ¿No querrás decir que esperas que la  _ Chica Dorada _ esté allí?

Ella nunca me defrauda. 

— ¿Disculpa?

— Fui contratada para ser Consultora en Jefe del Departamento de Relaciones con No Magos, no para ser la cara de  _ Malfoy Consulting Group _ .

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Granger…?

— Sé sobre Wentworth —me interrumpe.

La miro, tratando de ponerme al corriente. Está acusándome de usarla, de usar su nombre para conseguir a Wentworth. Una conversación con cervezas de mantequilla flota en mis recuerdos y supongo que sí la mencioné a ella cuando Wentworth me pidió una razón para firmar. Pero eso es... eso no es...

— Tal vez mencioné que te había ofrecido el puesto ,  pero no recuerdo haberle dicho a Wentworth que ya habías firmado.

— ¡Pero no lo hiciste…! —Ella recuerda mantener la voz baja—.  No me ofreciste el puesto. Brindaste con una copa de champaña hacia donde yo estaba.

— Es lo mismo .

— Escucha, Malfoy  —comienza, y mi ojo se crispa ante mi apellido—. Me alegra defenderte ante aquellos que no creen en ti, o escribirte cartas de recomendación. Me alegra defender esta Compañía y todo lo que representa. Y estoy feliz de ayudarte a que dejes una marca en este mundo, pero no te atrevas a asumir nada sobre mí sin haberme preguntado primero.

Ella levanta la barbilla al final. Como si hubiera dejado claro su punto.

Cree que asumo cosas sobre ella, sobre su valor y su potencial. Y a mí me molesta que no las asuma de sí misma. 

¿Cree que la quiero por su nombre? ¿Por sus títulos? Ella piensa que quiero a la  _ Chica Dorada _ a mi lado, cuando todo lo que siempre he querido ha sido ella.

Me niego a quedarme sentado como un niñito al que puede regañar.

— Lo único que asumí sobre ti, Granger, era lo ridículamente infravalorada que te tenían en el Ministerio. —Doy la vuelta a mi escritorio, avanzando hacia ella. Y ella actúa inteligentemente colocando una silla entre nosotros—.  Asumí que el Ministerio te destruiría como destruye a todos los soñadores. Y asumí que podrías hacer algo mejor.

— Viniste a buscarme con el proyecto de hombres lobo sabiendo que no podía resistirme…

— Te busqué con un proyecto para atraerte hacia mí, sí. —Me acerco, sólo la silla entre nosotros—. Para hacerte ver lo que podrías llegar a hacer. Lo que nosotros podríamos llegar a hacer juntos. —Me estoy acercando demasiado a la verdad, pero no puedo retroceder ahora—.  Pero a mí me importan una mierda los hombres lobo.

Ella tiembla, los ojos en llamas. Esta puta silla. Ya debería tenerla acorralada.

Ella murmura, intentando mantener su postura moral.

— Tú... No debiste decirle a la gente que yo encabezaría este Departamento sin tener la certeza.

Quiero reírme de ella. Nunca se trató del Departamento.

— Yo creé este Departamento para ti —canturreo, mis ojos se sumergen en su cuello y pecho mientras ella respira entrecortadamente—.  No existiría un Departamento de Relaciones con No Magos en  _ Malfoy Consulting _ sin ti.  —Ella traga saliva y su garganta revolotea—.  Fue hecho a tu medida y sólo para ti. Para darte exactamente lo que deseabas.

Y me pregunto si he revelado demasiado, pero luego ella se humedece los labios.

— La próxima vez —me susurra—,  pregúntame si lo quiero.

Y hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle. Tantas cosas que ya debería haber preguntado.

¿Puedo besarte?

¿Puedo tocarte aquí?

¿Podemos continuar?

Me pregunto si ella se siente tan fuera de control como yo. Ella necesita que yo le pregunte. Ella necesita darme su permiso.

Como si nunca le hubiera preguntado si quería que me la cogiera contra una pared. No iba a esperar a que ella me lo permitiera.

Preguntarle.

Y un entrecortado acento neoyorquino se arremolina dentro de mi cabeza. 

_ Tal vez dijo eso porque no eras tú quien preguntaba. _

— Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo al Baile de los Concejales.

_ Listo. No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad cielo? _

Yo continúo: 

— Asistirán algunas personas que no sólo serán excelentes conexiones para  _ Malfoy Consulting _ , sino también para ti.

Ella me mira como si la hubiera invitado a salir el día de San Valentín. Y espero que eso sea lo que está pensando. Me aterra que eso sea lo que está pensando.

— No tengo nada que ponerme.

El alivio me estremece. 

— Estoy seguro que podemos pedirle a Pansy que te diseñe algo. —Sonrío, camino hacia mi escritorio para enviarle una lechuza.

De pronto no puedo esperar a escuchar lo que Pansy tiene que decir sobre el desarrollo de esto.

Hasta que ella me recuerda que Pansy está en Italia. Seguro que me lo dijo, pero...

—Mierda.  ¿En verdad no tienes nada en casa?

— Quiero decir, si fuera socialmente aceptable usar el mismo vestido que usé para Año Nuevo...

Ella se ríe y yo recuerdo su piel en ese vestido. La forma en que la tela cubría provocativamente sus caderas. ¿Podría ponérselo de nuevo y tomarme del brazo? Mi mano en su espalda mientras la encamino entre la multitud, con los dedos trazando patrones sobre su piel.

Aparto la mirada, tratando de recordar de qué estamos hablando.

Le pregunto por ese vestido. Ella piensa que tal vez fue de  _ Desrosiers _ . Afortunadamente, Narcissa Black tiene una cuenta allí.

Estoy en la chimenea sobre una rodilla llamando a madame Desrosiers. Ella aparece, charlamos trivialidades antes de que le pregunte si recuerda haberle diseñado a Hermione Granger.

Sus ojos se iluminan y le digo que lo necesito para mañana. Ella no se inmuta, sabiendo que pagaré el doble por ello. Le digo que puede hacerlo similar al vestido blanco y ella me dice en francés: 

—¿Quieres más escote, verdad?

Yo me río y niego con la cabeza, diciéndole que haga lo que cree que me gustaría más. Ella me guiña un ojo y me pregunta por el color.

Digo dorado antes de que pueda detenerme.

Ella me envía besos de despedida y yo me pongo de pie para hacerle una nota a Carrie para que haga un seguimiento de la factura el lunes.

— Te enviarán directamente a ti el vestido mañana por la tarde. Será lo suficientemente parecido a tu vestido de Año Nuevo sin ser exactamente igual.

— Envíame la factura —me dice.

Yo me rio. Ella nunca pagaría tanto por un vestido. Y, sin embargo, la sensación de comprarle algo, de hacerla sentir especial… Podía hacer eso todos los días.

Pero ella nunca aceptaría algo así de mí.

Aunque Pansy sí le da cosas y ella finge que no recibe nada a cambio.

— ¿Por qué te parece esto distinto al acuerdo que tienes con Pansy?  —le pregunto—.  Ella también está sacando partido a costa tuya.

— Es completamente distinto.

Yo termino mi nota y la miro. 

— ¿Cómo es distinto?

— Ella... yo estoy obteniendo algo a cambio. El trato ayuda a su imagen tanto como a la mía.

Obtener algo a cambio. Y me pregunto cuánto más puedo darle antes de que no me quede nada más.

— Entonces, ¿no estás obteniendo suficiente de nuestra relación, Granger? —No puedo creer que necesite más de mí. Más para ponerme a prueba. Para demostrar que puede obtener de mí cualquier cosa que desee—.  Te daré los Snidgets  —le digo—.  Acortemos la fecha de la corte.

La he sorprendido. Ella tartamudea su camino a través de una respuesta y yo le ofrezco más.

— ¿Qué tal el Proyecto de Integración de Nacidos muggles? Está aprobado .

Ya descubriremos después la logística. Ahora lo único que me importa es lo muda que está, lo asombrada que está de que yo pueda darle las cosas que desea.

Estoy de cabeza cuando digo:

— O el proyecto de beneficencia que desees. Es tuyo. Completamente respaldado.

Ella se queda sin aliento, e imagino que esto es el equivalente a darle a una mujer un collar de diamantes, seguido de una caja de aretes a juego y luego un brazalete. Pero Granger nunca querrá esas cosas, por mucho que yo desee dárselas. Verla usarlos todos los días mientras las mujeres la miran con envidia y los ojos de los hombres se deslizan sobre su cuerpo brillante.

Mis pies me han acercado más a ella. Y ella me mira con los labios abiertos.

— Pero tendrás que aceptar que no es a Draco Malfoy a quien desean ver en todas esas galas, recaudaciones de fondos y cenas. Es a Hermione Granger, la activista, la heroína de guerra, la  _ Chica Dorada. _ Necesitarás empezar a utilizar esa fama para conseguir lo que deseas.

Ahora estoy frente a ella. Y casi le pregunto si podemos continuar, si puedo tenerla de nuevo.

Ella parpadea con sus espesas pestañas y con voz provocativa dice: 

— Tal vez tengas que enseñarme cómo.

Oh, las cosas que yo podría enseñarle.

— Podemos comenzar mañana por la noche —canturreo.

Ella asiente mirando mis labios como si estuviéramos compartiendo pensamientos. Como si ella también estuviera imaginando mi boca entre sus piernas, enseñándole.

Enseñarle a Hermione Granger. Vaya que sería una rápida aprendiz. Como con todo, ella superaría con creces mis instrucciones, creando nuevas formas de hacer que me corra, nuevas formas de ponerme los ojos en blanco y hacerme temblar las piernas.

Mis manos se encrespan en mis bolsillos. Trago saliva y me aparto de ella.

— Tu búlgaro estará allí mañana. —Veo sus cejas levantarse con sorpresa.

—¿Viktor? ¿En el baile de Concejales?

—Ajá. Puedes discutir con él el asunto de los snidgets. Intenta obtener su apoyo.

Ella mira hacia abajo, su cerebro trabajando. 

— Maravilloso .

— Asistirán algunas otras personas que creo que podrían ser de ayuda en cualquiera de tus causas. Puedo presentártelas.

— De acuerdo.

Y no puedo esperar para deambular por el salón de baile con ella a mi lado, conociendo gente y susurrándole al oído.

— Nos vemos a las siete.

Después de que ella se marcha llamo a madame Desrosiers nuevamente, solicitando un rediseño de mi traje para mañana.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado, 12 de febrero de 2000 _

Blaise se ve ridículo. Pero él está seguro de que se acostará esta noche, así que supongo que eso es todo lo que necesita.

El salón de baile es luminiscente, las sedas y las luces se combinan maravillosamente. Skeeter ya me ha clavado sus garras pero, después de un coqueteo experto, logro escapar sin responder realmente a su pregunta sobre si tenía una cita esta noche.

No tengo idea.

He visto algunos clientes potenciales con los que me gustaría hablar esta noche pero me sudan las manos, así que no quiero presentarme ahora.

Estoy esperándola.

Estoy jugando con mi reloj cuando siento la necesidad de mirar hacia arriba, como si hubiera una cuerda tirando de mí cuando ella está cerca.

Una bruja con un vestido dorado se detiene en lo alto de las escaleras y yo me deslizo hasta el final de ellas. Ella me sonríe, recogiendo su vestido para descender.

Madame Desrosiers merece propina.

La miro fijamente, sus tobillos se asoman bajo el dobladillo, la suave seda se desliza sobre sus curvas, el torso ajustado y descubierto, un profundo escote que atrae mis ojos hacia sus delicados pechos. Finalmente vuelvo a sus ojos y ella se sonroja.

Sus ojos en mí.

Hasta que una bombilla destella y Rita Skeeter los ha apartado de mí. Ella está a cuatro escalones de distancia, con un pie a medio paso, y Rita le pregunta si tiene una cita esta noche.

Ella me mira ansiosa.

Y tal vez esto no es el inicio de nada. Quizás, si ella tuviera que definirlo, no sería una cita.

Está bien. Perfectamente bien. Lo que tenemos está perfectamente bien.

Retrocedo para que Skeeter no pueda verme, para que no pueda relacionarnos de nuevo. Ya la encontraré más tarde. No tenemos que caminar juntos por la fiesta, como equipo, como pareja.

— Me niego a responder una pregunta tan increíblemente invasiva, Rita. Pero si quieres fotografiarme alejándome con Draco Malfoy, siéntete libre de hacerlo —canturrea ella.

La miro, mi corazón late con fuerza y me encuentro con su sonrisa mientras ella desciende por los últimos peldaños, deslizando su mano en la mía mientras la cámara destella.

Como si fuera mía.

La conduzco lejos de Skeeter hacia la champaña, tomando dos copas.

Ella está sonriendo suavemente, satisfecha.

Debería halagar su vestido. Su cabello. Me inclino para decirle que se ve hermosa, a pesar de que esa palabra es insignificante cuando ella luce así.

Y Horace Slughorn de pronto está aquí con nosotros, salpicando su brandy en el piso de mármol. Él besa su mejilla y yo levanto una ceja.

— ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Eres una visión, querida! —Luego hacia mí—:  Y mi Slytherin favorito… no le digan al señor Zabini .

Él se ríe y yo le estrecho la mano. 

— Ni soñarlo .

Él procede a "recolectarnos" en su Slug-Club y yo me muerdo la lengua para evitar recordarle que me negué a unirme en sexto año. Lo necesito esta noche.

Y así, él nos está guiando hacia una mujer que trabaja exclusivamente con la pequeña población de hombres lobo de Alemania.

Yo coloco mi mano en su espalda, como solía hacerlo. Más abajo, mucho más abajo que antes, y sus músculos se contraen bajo la seda.

A partir de ahí, Slughorn nos guía con otra persona. Si no reconozco su nombre, entonces debo haber decidido que no valía la pena conocerlos. Pero Granger está radiante con las presentaciones, estrechando la mano del vampiro con valentía y haciendo sus propias preguntas sin Slughorn.

Observo la forma en que su boca se mueve, sus dientes blancos relucen. Dejo que mi palma se eleve más mientras ella se mueve, acariciando finalmente la piel de su espalda. Observo cómo el escalofrío recorre sus hombros, la piel se tensa mientras mis dedos rozan sutilmente la parte superior de su cadera.

Como si fuera mía.

Ella se humedece los labios cuando lo hago de nuevo, sus ojos se concentran en el vampiro y yo miro sus pechos para ver cómo se tensan sus pezones, punzantes.

Aparto la vista, sonriéndole a quien sea con quien estemos hablando, sintiendo mi polla endurecerse, punzante.

Slughorn nos aparta y yo estoy a punto de separarnos de él para encontrar un rincón tranquilo donde pueda preguntarle si no le molestaría que le beso el cuello un rato cuando nos reúne con una de las personas que yo pretendía encontrar esta noche.

Rhett Buckworth. Filántropo. Político jubilado. Pero lo más importante, el rival de Townsend en Hogwarts convertido en amigo reticente.

Gracias, Tommy, por esta información tan útil.

Slughorn hace las presentaciones y yo ni siquiera me estremezco cuando Buckworth me llama "el chico de Lucius", porque estoy ansiando esto.

— Dígame, señor Buckworth, ¿todavía se mantiene en contacto con Geoffrey Townsend? —pregunto. Y siento que ella me mira inquisitivamente. Él lo confirma y yo le digo—:  Granger acaba de reunirse con él la semana pasada .

Ella parpadea, sus bonitos ojos intentando comprenderme.

Te estoy  _ enseñando _ , Granger.

La conduzco a través de la conversación, incluso atreviéndome a presionar su espalda, instándola a hablar más. Ella sigue mi ejemplo, jugando muy bien el papel de inocente, porque lo es… Ella no tiene idea de lo que estamos haciendo.

Buckworth promete la mitad y una canasta de frutas.

—En verdad me encantan esas fresas cubiertas de chocolate, señor Buckworth. —Sonrío y le estrecho la mano. Él se ríe a carcajadas.

Ella nos mira parpadeando a ambos. Yo deslizo mi pulgar por el hueco de su espalda.  _ Diez puntos para Gryffindor. _

— No tengo idea de lo que acaba de suceder —susurra.

Slughorn lo distrae por un momento y yo me inclino, inhalando su aroma, rozando con mis labios su oreja.

— Acabas de asegurar la recaudación de fondos de tu primer proyecto, Granger.

— Aunque yo... yo no hice nada.

— Estuviste perfecta.

Estoy a punto de alejarla conmigo para poder susurrar más elogios en su cuello cuando veo a un caballero mayor cerca de la pista de baile.

El doctor Flanders.

No aparto mis ojos de él mientras le susurro:

— Necesito hablar con Horace sobre algo, pero este caballero de aquí  —hago un gesto a mi derecha—  es el Concejal más joven de Hogwarts. También es nacido de muggles.

Ella me mira, comprendiendo.

Me presento ante el Concejal, abriendo paso para que ella se presente y, cuando la dejo, no puedo evitar deslizar mis dedos sobre su piel; con suerte, quemando el recuerdo de mí allí.

—Horace —le digo, poniéndome de lado—. ¿Conoce a un doctor Flanders? Estuvo en Hogwarts en…

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Henry! ¡Creo que está aquí esta noche!

—Me encantaría hablar con él.

Y Slughorn me lleva hasta el doctor Flanders, dejándonos para hablar en privado.

Paso treinta minutos con el doctor Flanders explicándole el caso sin dar pormenores. Es un sanador muy optimista, pero trata de no demostrarlo. Acordamos una cita para que venga a la oficina a discutirlo más a fondo.

Puedo sentir mi piel zumbando cuando nos despedimos. Si puedo darle esto...

No. No se trata de eso. Es... la forma correcta de actuar.

Encontré la solución a un problema y el modo de agradecerme por resolver su problema no es lo que importa.

Giro para encontrarla entre la multitud y es sencillo. Ella brilla.

Avanzo para reclamarla de nuevo, pero luego veo que la persona con la que está hablando es Krum.

La encontró desatendida. Tenía la esperanza de poder evitarlo.

Tomo otra copa de champaña mientras él le sonríe, mirando sus labios. Ella lo toca, colocando su mano sobre la parte plana de su ancho hombro y yo giro mi propia espalda, irguiéndome.

Camino por el borde de la pista de baile mirándolos. Observándola a ella, sus gestos y su sonrisa, sus ojos destellando. Y observando la torpe atención de él descansando en su pecho. Ella no puede ser tan boba como para no notarlo.

Hay parejas en la pista de baile. Y necesito que ella me mire a mí de nuevo.

Me acerco al violinista mientras terminan el minueto y le pregunto cortésmente si consideraría el vals francés. Le doy diez galeones. Él bufa indignado, pero asiente.

Cruzo la línea de parejas bailando, mirando cómo sus ojos se iluminan con las cuerdas. Me pregunto si aún lo recuerda. Krum extiende su mano, haciéndola reír, y yo los miro como un depredador mientras se unen al círculo de parejas. Tomo a una chica rubia, mierda, tal vez sea la misma chica rubia de hace cinco años, quién sabe, y le sonrío.

—¿Conoces el vals francés, cariño?

Ella asiente con avidez mientras me fuerzo por colocarnos a dos parejas de ellos.

Observo como Krum se inclina ante ella, olvidándome de hacerlo a tiempo yo y terminando con una reverencia rápida hacia la chica. Granger le devuelve una cortesía, una suave caída de sus piernas que fluye con la seda en sus caderas.

Ella se desliza entre sus brazos sonriéndole y yo jalo a la chica hacia mí, esperando.

Esperando.

Después de una eternidad, ella gira y aterriza frente a mí. Yo le sonrío.

Ella se detiene en seco donde está y sé que lo recuerda. Tal vez lo repite en su cabeza como lo hago yo, deseando que pudiéramos haber sido pareja toda la noche.

Me inclino, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos. Ella se ríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Ella hace una cortesía como si hubiera estado practicando.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Granger?

Sus ojos son míos de nuevo, sólo míos, y ella dice:

— Coincidencias.

Levanto mi mano a la suya preguntándome si me tocará. Preguntándome si habrá aprendido la lección sobre tocarme.

Coloca su mano a un suspiro de la mía y observa mi rostro mientras giro a su alrededor.

— No creo en las coincidencias —Mi corazón resuena. ¿Me atrevo?

— ¿Oh enserio? —Ella me sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no tuviera idea de lo que está pensando.

— Estoy exactamente donde planeé estar  —le digo—. Al igual que lo había planeado la última vez que bailamos juntos esta pieza.

Y se siente como si la pared de ladrillos en mi mente no se hubiera derrumbado, se siente como si yo la hubiera escalado. Mirando desde arriba hacia lo que podría haber sido mi vida.

Ella me entiende. La forma en que su boca se abre y su cuerpo se congela. Sé que ella me comprende. Entiende que incluso entonces yo quería esto.

Le sonrío y me alejo sin molestarme en volver con mi compañera, sólo mirando a Granger desde un lado.

Ella me busca, gira en círculo y luego Krum está allí. Incluso entonces ella me busca.

Sonrío al verla desearme allí.

Pero luego ella trastabilla, se pone de puntillas y veo su pecho palpitar.

Y la sonrisa desaparece de mis labios.

Ella está... aterrorizada. Está hiperventilando. Debido a mí.

Camino por la pista, más cerca de ella, y miro mientras agradece a Viktor y se aparta de la pista de baile. Ya no me buscas. ¿Está huyendo de mí?

Porque me confesé. Porque me abrí y ella vio quién he sido desde hace cinco años.

Yo la persigo.

Ella está haciendo resonar sus pasos en un pasillo silencioso que reconozco de cuando estuve aquí con mi madre.

Ella acelera cuando me escucha, pero no puedo parar. Si tiene miedo de esto… Tengo que arreglarlo. Tengo que retroceder.

No debí haber...

No puedo perderla…

— Granger.

Ella finalmente se detiene, pero no me mira de frente. Puedo oír su respiración.

— No quería... asustarte o...

Me paso la mano por el cabello. Le diré que estaba bromeando.

¿No habría sido gracioso, Granger? ¿Si cinco años atrás hubiera tenido tantas ganas de bailar contigo que forzara las cosas para arrebatártelo?

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir algo tú? Por favor, dime… —un eco suave al viento.

Todavía puedo retractarme.

¿Qué, Granger? ¿Tú nunca pensaste en mí? ¿Al menos una vez? Y un guiño.

— En cuarto año  —sale de mis labios. Como Veritaserum filtrándose en mis venas.

No debería haber bailado con ella. Ni ahora ni entonces. No debería haber asumido que podría arrebatarle la atención a Krum. A alguien que ella quería. No merezco que sus ojos estén sobre mí.

Y, luego, ella se da la vuelta y me mira a mí.

— Te gané . —Ella me sonríe.

¿Qué ganó? Sus ojos son amables mientras yo intento reconstruir su pregunta.

¿Cuándo empecé a sentir algo? Ella ganó porque ha sentido algo desde antes que yo...

Ella camina hacia mí, acercándose, ofreciéndose a mí.

¿Hemos estado bailando juntos todos estos años sin saberlo?

— Oh, pequeña cretina  —le digo, alcanzándola, y ella sonríe contra mi boca mientras la beso.

E igual que antes, es perfecto.

Mis labios se presionan contra los suyos, encontrando un ritmo más lento que el anterior. Un baile lento, mientras ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, sus manos se deslizan detrás de mi cuello y mis dedos discurren hacia sus caderas, extendiéndose por la seda.

Ella presiona su pecho contra el mío.

Tengo que tocar más de ella.

Ella me rodea, me jala hacia abajo. Y es inútil luchar contra la corriente.

Deslizo mis manos hacia abajo, más abajo, dejando que su trasero llene mis palmas, una deliciosa seda entre nosotros.

Y ella me lo permite.

Camino hacia la sala de estar, sosteniéndola contra la puerta mientras forcejeo con la manija. Ella respira contra mi cuello y mantiene cerca mi cabeza.

La puerta cede y ella se aparta un segundo al tiempo que entramos, como adolescentes buscando un armario.

Cierro la puerta, girándonos a ambos para arrinconarla contra la madera. Siento sus pechos contra mi pecho. Suave y aprisionado. ¿Me dejará mirarlos? ¿Tócalos? ¿Probarlos?

Trazo su costado, encontrando sus costillas tras la seda mientras ella inhala. Acerco mi cabeza a la suya y la miro fijamente, derramo en ella mis pensamientos y deseos.

Podría quedarme así para siempre si esto es todo lo que ella está dispuesta a darme.

Ella me mira a los ojos, esperando. Luego está revisando la habitación detrás de mí.

— ¿Sabías que esta sala de estar estaría aquí?

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco. 

— Granger, fuiste tu quien me condujo por este pasillo, no al revés. —Necesito besarla de nuevo—.  Pero sí, he estado aquí antes. Mi madre y yo tomamos té en esas sillas el mes pasado.

— Extraño a tu madre.

— Hablemos de ella más tarde, ¿quieres? —bromeo y ella sonríe. Una verdadera sonrisa.

Como si yo conociera el secreto de sus labios. Cómo hacerla sonreír.

Ella me besa, jalándome hacia su cuerpo, y arrastra sus dedos por mi cabello, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda. Necesito más de ella.

Busco su trasero de nuevo, porque ella ya me permitió hacer eso. Mis dedos la aprietan más cerca.

Y me imagino deslizándome en su interior, mis manos en sus nalgas, acercándolas a mí con cada embestida. O inclinándola sobre uno de estos sofás y viendo cómo mi polla entra y sale, con las manos en su trasero, empujándola hacia el brazo del sofá.

Aparto mis labios de los suyos, dejando que mis pensamientos vuelvan a su sitio.

No puedo tener eso.

Ella lo dejó claro.

Entonces, ella tendrá que decirme qué es lo que puedo tener o simplemente se lo arrebataré.

Ella me dijo que debería preguntar.

— Dime qué quieres de mí.

Me deslizo sobre la seda, pasando una mano por su pecho, preguntando.

— Todo —gime ella.

No no no no no.

Chica estúpida, estúpida. Por qué harías tal cosa.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, respirando con dificultad.

Si ella en verdad...

Si puedo tocarla…

Probarla…

Tal vez incluso entrar…

Si me permite complacerla, si me permite arrancar el placer de su cuerpo, si me permite ver cómo se corre, escucharla gemir y tal vez pronunciar mi nombre...

Quizás ella sepa que soy yo.

No otra vez contra una pared. No así.

La atrapo contra mí y la levanto. Ella jadea y la risa, su risita nerviosa, que susurra en mi oído se dispara hacia mi pecho y me pone muy caliente.

La dejo caer en el diván y la sensación de sus dedos en mis hombros, suplicándome que me quede con ella...

Estoy tan caliente. Mi pecho arde.

Me siento sobre las rodillas, me quito el saco para arrojarlo en algún lugar cuando la veo, recostada frente a mí, esperando a que regrese a ella. En seda.

Su cabello.

Sus ojos.

Su aliento.

Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer que a ella le guste. Puedo hacerla gemir y deshacerse entre mis manos y tal vez me permita volver a hacerlo.

Tal vez ella sienta ansias por tenerme y, en unas cuantas semanas, pueda ofrecerme nuevamente a ella.

Me aferro a la parte posterior del diván y me acerco ella, viendo sus ojos oscurecerse. Mi mano derecha en su cintura, lista para memorizar su cuerpo, y susurro en sus labios: 

— Dime cuándo parar.

Vuelvo a juntar nuestros labios, besándola suavemente. Lentamente. Probándola con delicadeza. Mi mano se desliza por su tórax, mis dedos buscando la elevación de sus pechos contra la seda. Me concentro en mi mano llena con su cuerpo, arqueo mis dedos en su piel y encuentro la protuberancia con mi pulgar. Duro como piedra a través del sujetador y de su vestido. 

Ella jadea en mi boca:

— Oh, Dios, Draco.

Mi nombre en su aliento, como si me suplicara que la tocara. Como si supiera que es mi mano sobre ella, mi pulgar rodeando su pezón, mi cuerpo flotando sobre el suyo.

Como si ella me perteneciera.

Mi mandíbula se traba por el deseo. Ella grita. La mordí.

Mierda.

— Lo siento . —Sus labios son demasiado preciosos. Me muevo hacia su cuello, una piel que puedo rasgar.

Succiono su piel en mi boca. El mismo sitio donde la marqué a principios de semana, ¿y eso fue hace sólo unos días?

Pruebo el maquillaje allí. Y me dispongo a quitarlo con la lengua. Mi mano vuelve a su pecho, empujando el pulgar contra su piel.

Y ella me toca la cintura, ambas manos en los costados. Ella no tiene por qué hacerlo, puede limitarse a quedarse acostada y sentir.

— Más. Por favor, Draco.

Suplicando por más.

Suplicándome a mí.

Y yo me quedo sin aliento, preguntándome cómo será su voz contra mi oído mientras entro en ella, mientras ella tiembla a mi alrededor rogándome que la tome, pidiéndome más. Pidiéndome algo que sólo yo puedo darle.

Ella presiona su rodilla contra mi cadera. Quiere más.

Estiro las piernas, recordando esto de años atrás. Recordando cómo frotar y rodar las caderas. La sensación del sexo sin estar dentro del calor.

Ella suspira contra mi oído cuando mi torso gira hacia abajo para encontrarse con el suyo. Sus caderas abiertas, acunándome como si encajáramos. Siento que mi polla responde al calor debajo de mí. Siento sus pechos de nuevo contra el mío.

— ¿Mejor?

— Sí, Dios mío —gime.

La miro, sus ojos revolotean hasta cerrarse, sus labios entreabiertos y jadeando.

Junto nuestros labios, besos húmedos entre respiraciones superficiales.

Sus caderas se elevan, presionándose con fuerza contra las mías. Es perfecto. Ella es perfecta.

Lo hace de nuevo, ahora a propósito, como si supiera que podría correrme en mis pantalones, como si eso quisiera.

Como si quisiera que me balanceara lentamente contra ella, apretando mi polla contra sus bragas para darle la fricción que necesita.

Me deslizo entre nosotros para acariciar su pecho, para apretar su pezón.

Ella gime en mi boca y yo me sumerjo entre sus muslos, presionando mi polla contra su cuerpo. Ella jadea y puedo sentir que se contrae a mi alrededor, sus brazos sosteniendo mi pecho, sus uñas clavándose en mi camisa.

— Dime cuándo parar —le suplico, y luego la follo lentamente, la tela entre nosotros, mi mano torturando su pecho, mis caderas clavándose en las suyas. Le muestro lo que nuestros cuerpos pueden hacer juntos.

Y ella responde a mi embestida con un gemido y siento que mis bolas se tensan. Estoy demasiado cerca. No puedo…

No puedo…

Necesito…

Me aparto de ella y mi polla ya la extraña. La miro, tragando saliva mientras mi mano derecha encuentra su cadera, la seda ya se ha acumulado alrededor de su cintura. Sigo la línea de su lencería de encaje hacia su centro y me pregunto si podré hacerla terminar antes de correrme yo en mis pantalones.

Beso su cuello.

Quizás ella me permita usar mi boca.

Yo la toco. Por fin. Sólo hay encaje entre nosotros. Ella muerde mi oreja y yo jadeo en su cabello. Me presiono de nuevo contra ella, sintiéndola húmeda por mí.

— Oh Dios, por favor, por favor, por favor —Su voz baña mi oído y yo me obligo a ir despacio en caso de que ella quiera detenerse.

— Dime, dime cuándo parar.  —Casi estoy suplicándole ahora. Realmente debí haber preguntado al principio hasta dónde llegaríamos. En lugar de esperar a que ella me detenga.

Ahora estoy trazando círculos contra su perfecta vulva y ella murmura, gimiendo:

— ¿Por qué quieres parar? ¿Qué pasa?

— Si quieres que me detenga...  —Me aparto para mirarla, un rubor le recorre el cuello. Sus ojos negros—. Si tu quieres parar... —Ella tiene que decirme.

— ¿Por qué carajos nos detendríamos? —grita ella.

Y yo siento que me perdí de algo.

— ¿Es porque... porque soy virgen? —me pregunta—.  ¿Esa es la razón?

¿Sí? La miro, preguntándome si no lo recuerda.

— Por eso me detuviste. La última vez.

— ¿ _ Yo _ te detuve?  —Ella me empuja y yo me recuesto. Ella se sienta y me grita—:  ¡ _ Tú _ te detuviste!

— Dijiste que nunca lo habías hecho… ¡Así que me alejé!

— Sí, lo  _ recuerdo _ —como si la ofendiera—.  ¡Pero nunca te pedí que te detuvieras!

Eso es... definitivamente no es lo que pasó, pero ¿acaso voy a discutir con ella en un momento como este?

Le pregunté hace unos minutos.  _ Dime qué quieres de mí. _

Y ella me dijo:  _ Todo _ .

Pero ella no sabe lo que  _ todo _ significa para mí.

Podría estar dentro de ella. Podría cogérmela en este sofá como si fuera mía. Y aún así eso no sería mi  _ Todo _ .

— Si no me pides que pare  —canturreo entre nosotros, dándole una última oportunidad— , entonces voy a tomarte, Granger. Justo aquí, en este diván.

Yo espero. Espero a que ella corrobore sus deseos.

—¿ Qué estás esperando?

La empujo hacia atrás, mis manos reptan hacia su torso, ansiando sus pechos, ansiando verla, sentirla, saborearla.

Ella tuvo su maldita oportunidad.

Rasgo el vestido por la mitad hasta que puedo ver su sujetador de encaje, humedeciéndome los labios por la forma en que ella jadea.

— ¿Que estás…?

— Te compraré mil vestidos —le prometo, inclinándome para tomar su boca.

Ella jadea contra mí mientras succiono y beso desde su mandíbula hasta su pecho, apenas deteniéndome antes de unir mis labios con su pecho. Ella gime con el sonido más delicioso y sé que tengo que escucharlo otra vez.

Ella sostiene mi cabeza contra su pecho y yo humedezco y succiono el encaje, moviendo nuevamente mi mano bajo su vestido, jadeando mientras ella tiembla.

Me deslizo bajo sus bragas, saboreando cada momento. Sus caderas suben hacia mi mano cuando encuentro su clítoris.

Mi lengua y mis dientes están en su pecho y ella me aprieta más fuerte.

Ella me desea. Ella me quiere en su interior, bombeando dentro, haciéndole el amor.

Me restriego con más fuerza sobre ella, escuchando su respiración al jadear. La miro. Su rostro se inclina hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

— Mírame.

Sus ojos se abren y sus muslos se mueven alrededor de mi mano. Yo me deslizo hacia abajo y presiono un dedo en su interior, consumido por su calor, arremolinándome más fuerte en su clítoris y mirándola a los ojos en el momento en que alcanza el clímax, justo antes de que se pongan en blanco y sus manos se aferren al diván.

Ella gime, su cuello se estira, sus piernas aprietan mi mano. Y yo froto grandes círculos contra su cuerpo mientras ella se corre.

Me mira de nuevo con los ojos nublados. Y yo lo haría todo de nuevo. No cambiaría ni un solo momento de nuestro pasado sólo para mantener este momento.

Ella se sienta, sacándome de su interior y yo me pregunto si eso es todo.

Pero luego ella se quita el vestido andrajoso de los hombros y levanta los brazos hasta que se retira el sostén. Tengo que prepararme cuando veo sus pechos desnudos por primera vez. Y luego ella comienza a desabotonarme la camisa.

Determinación enfocada, como si preparara una poción. Desliza cada botón hasta que se detiene.

Y caigo en cuenta de que lo ha visto. El  _ sectumsempra _ .

Ella intenta tocar la cicatriz pero yo aparto sus manos.

No me compadezcas, Granger. No después de todo esto.

Me merezco cada cicatriz que tengo. Cada marca. Y lo haría todo de nuevo.

Ella me mira como si hubiera hecho algo mal, así que beso el interior de su muñeca. Después de nuevo. Y de nuevo. 

Ella me ataca con su boca y ambos nos reímos del dolor. Ella forcejea debajo de mí y me doy cuenta muy tarde de que intenta desnudarse. Ella se desliza debajo de mí, se pone de pie y empuja la seda alrededor de sus muslos hasta sus tobillos. Se quita cada zapato con un equilibrio que hace que los músculos de su vientre se tensen y se gira para mirarme mientras yo observo su cuerpo.

Sus muslos. Cómo los deseo a mi alrededor. Deseo que se aferren a mi cintura o a horcajadas en una silla.

Sus caderas. Curva perfecta desde la parte superior de sus piernas hasta su cintura, y casi le pido que se dé la vuelta para poder ver su trasero.

Sus costillas y sus senos. Sacados directamente de mi imaginación.

— Quítate los pantalones.

Yo miro su boca, asegurándome de que realmente fue ella quien lo dijo. Ella se sonroja y me parece cautivador. Tengo que reducir la velocidad.

— Quiero decir... —murmura—.  Ahí es a donde nos dirigimos, ¿cierto?

De pronto está nerviosa. La amo.

Me pongo de pie, colándome en el espacio frente a ella y estoy seguro de que quiere dar un paso atrás, pero igual cumple con mi desafío.

Ella inhala profundamente y su pecho casi toca el mío.

Busco mi cinturón y mis pantalones, y cada vez que desprendo un botón mis nudillos rozan su vientre. Trabajo lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, viendo cómo sus pezones se erizan.

Me bajo los pantalones y ni siquiera puedo planear mi próximo movimiento antes de que ella me empuje, me empuje hacia atrás y se suba encima de mí.

Por fin está en mi regazo, sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Y ella es agresiva y tiene el control. Ella abre los botones de mi camisa. Empuja mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder colar su lengua en mi boca. Ella me saca la camisa por los hombros.

Yo mantengo mis manos ligeras sobre sus caderas, sin confiar todavía en mí mismo.

Ella se acerca, abre los muslos y se mece contra mí antes de que yo sepa lo que está pasando.

Mi polla se aprieta contra su cuerpo y estoy tratando de mantenerla allí cuando ella vuelve a hacerlo. 

Mis manos la mantienen quieta, suplicándole que por favor no lo haga.

Ella me asedia de nuevo, sus manos en mi cabello y mis caderas chocando contra las suyas. Estoy listo para arrastrar a un lado sus bragas, sacarme la polla de mis calzoncillos e introducirla.

Nos mantengo quietos a ambos, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

No así.

— Draco, por favor.

La sostengo cerca mientras nos giro a ambos para que ella vuelva a estar boca arriba. Cuento hasta diez antes de poder mirarla, sus labios exhalando aire contra mi cara y sus ojos clavados en mí.

— ¿Estás segura?

Porque no me detendré. No una vez que esté dentro.

Ella murmura una plegaria de síes.

Y entonces estoy bajándole las bragas, escuchando su respiración mientras introduzco mi dedo en ella, luego otro. Preparándola de una forma que nunca había necesitado con Pansy. Ni siquiera le pregunté quién había venido antes de mí.

Ella me ruega que empiece, pero le pido que confíe en mí. Tenemos que hacerlo de esta forma.

Toco su clítoris de nuevo y ella se aferra a mi cabello, besándome con fuerza, suplicándome. Y eso debe ser suficiente, ¿verdad?

Aparto mis calzoncillos, me aferro a su cadera y me introduzco en ella.

Y los siglos giran.

Hay un baile tras mis párpados e intento escuchar la melodía, pero todo lo que escucho es su respiración.

Estoy dentro de ella. Completamente. Y mi mandíbula se abre de felicidad.

Me atrevo a mirarla y ella me mira como si yo le hubiera dado la luna.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

Ella asiente y yo comienzo.

Y no hay nada peor que el ritmo que marco para ella. Nada tan tortuoso como sentir su calor engulléndome cada vez, sus paredes apretadas e inexploradas rogándome que le de el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a mi tamaño.

Así que me muevo despacio. Y la beso con los ojos cerrados y la lengua insistente.

Intento pensar qué hacer para hacerla sentir así, para ayudarla a entender esto.

Ahueco nuevamente mi mano contra su pecho, vibrando sobre ella, tuerzo su pezón entre mis dedos. Ella jadea en mi boca. Sus uñas se arrastran por mis hombros.

Me deslizo por su cintura, todavía sin creer que esté desnuda debajo de mí. Que esta piel sea mía.

Giro hacia abajo por sus caderas, jalando más arriba su rodilla y, cuando me hundo más profundo dentro de ella, la escucho jadear.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en un ritmo lento, su rodilla en mi pecho, su aliento entre nosotros.

Abro los ojos, miro los suyos y le pregunto: 

— ¿Puedo ir más rápido?

Ella me dice que sí, pero no le creo, así que le muestro lo que quiero hacer y avanzo. Ella parpadea rápidamente y vuelve a decirme que sí.

Me aferro a su cadera, presionando mi frente contra la suya, y acerco nuestros pechos. Y me la cogo de la forma que deseo.

No tan rápido. Lo suficientemente rápido como para sentir sus paredes friccionándose contra mi polla antes de volver a entrar. Puedo escuchar mis jadeos en cada exhalación.

Ella está mirándome. Y yo deseo tanto que esto le guste. Que quizá vuelva a querer hacerlo. 

Cuelo mi mano entre nosotros, su clítoris chocando con mis dedos en cada embiste de mis caderas.

Ella se contrae suavemente a mi alrededor y yo no puedo pensar. Mi visión se pone en blanco antes de regresar y Hermione todavía está debajo de mí. Ella vuelve a contraerse, esta vez a propósito, y yo respondo frotando con fuerza su clítoris, sus caderas saltan más rápido.

Ella es tan apretada. Y su aliento en mi rostro, gimiendo mientras la hago mía.

Mis dedos se enroscan en su cabello, apretando mi puño y tirando de su cuello hasta mi boca.

Ya casi llego. Mi cara está en su puto cabello.

Gruño contra su cuello, chasqueando mis caderas contra ella, frotando su clítoris con la vana esperanza de que...

Y ella gime, su pecho se arquea hacia mí.

Vamos, amor. Beso su mejilla y regreso a su cuello.

Ella gime y yo me aparto para verla correrse mientras estoy en su interior, bombeando dentro de ella.

Ella regresa a la tierra y, cuando abre los ojos y me sonríe, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en correrme. Tengo que correrme.

Cuando todo se contrae en mi interior y gruño, tiemblo y me derramo en su interior, tengo una mano en su cadera y la otra en sus rizos.

Respiro contra su pecho, esperando que el mundo regrese.

Pero sólo somos nosotros dos.

Siento sus costillas debajo de mí, expandiéndose, tratando de respirar con mi peso. Dejo un último beso en la parte superior de su pecho, saboreando el sudor en su piel, y luego lucho por salir de ella y sentarme.

Lasciva. Recién cogida en el sofá. Con el cabello indomable, los labios amoratados y sonriéndome.

Encuentro mis calzoncillos y mis pantalones. Todavía estoy recuperando el aliento mientras me pongo la camisa.

Esto es lo que hacemos, ¿no es así? ¿Nos vestimos y nos vamos a casa?

Ella está jugueteando con su vestido dorado, una tela especialmente elaborada por  _ Desrosiers _ , lo que hace que un  _ reparo _ sea muy difícil.

Le compraré otro.

Lo transfiguro en una túnica. Ella toma sus zapatos y yo la acompaño hasta la chimenea.

— Si planeas volver allá —me dice—, p rimero tendrás que mirarte en el espejo .

Miro su rostro, tratando de decidir si esto es lo correcto. Por lo general, la gente puede quedarse dormida después o ir a casa.

Pansy siempre volvía a su dormitorio.

— Voy a inventar alguna excusa para ti  —le digo.

Ella me mira, esperando. Y yo me inclino y la beso.

Ella atraviesa la red Flú y se marcha.

Y creo que eso fue una forma incorrecta de actuar.

Miro las llamas, preguntándome si debería ir tras ella.

Pero nosotros... tenemos alguna clase de acuerdo ahora, ¿no?

Tenemos sentimientos el uno por el otro.

¿No es cierto?

¿Nos lo dijimos?

Me duele la cabeza. Necesito a Blaise.

Conjuro un espejo y me arreglo, extrañando su lápiz labial en el momento que desaparece de mi piel.

Vuelvo al baile, estrecho la mano de algunas personas en busca de Blaise.

Media hora después, cuando Slughorn me dice que ya se fue, me dirijo a las chimeneas.

Entro al elegante y pequeño apartamento que compró cuando regresó al Reino Unido llamándolo por su nombre.

Él aparece por el pasillo, en bata, sosteniendo su varita.

—¿Qué? —Él me mira de arriba abajo en busca de heridas.

—Tuve sexo con ella. ¿Qué hago ahora?

—¿Con quién?

Lo miro. 

—¿Tú quién crees? —Me siento en su sofá.

Él se rasca la mandíbula. 

—Será mejor que no sea Melody, porque ella está en la habitación de al lado.

Yo le entrecierro los ojos.

—Zabini —siseo—. Firmaste un contrato.

Sus ojos se ensanchan. 

—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! ¡Acabas de tirarte a Hermione Granger!

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento.

—Oh, por Merlín…

—¡Mierda! ¡Draco! —Él se abalanza sobre mí.

—Lo sé…

—¿Te cogiste a Hermione Granger?

—Lo hice.

—¡Las maravillas nunca cesan! —Él salta encima de mí con las rodillas presionando mi estómago.

—Entonces... —Una voz femenina desde el pasillo—. ¿Hemos terminado por esta noche?

—¡Lárgate de aquí, Melody! —grita él—. ¡Hay algo importante sucediendo aquí!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: *Se asoma por encima de la pantalla y vuelve a esconderse*
> 
> Hola… perdón… sé que tardé muchísimo… Por eso estoy aquí publicando a pesar de que no es viernes.
> 
> Para quienes no sepan, mi hermano tuvo un accidente muy feo, después toda mi familia materna estuvo enferma de Covid, incluida mi abuelita, y después pues… la vida común y corriente de una madre de 3 hijos en plena pandemia absorbiéndome. Aún estoy tratando de adaptarme a todo lo que se me vino encima. Mi hermano está mejorando y toda mi familia salió bien del covid, así que me siento sumamente afortunada. Ha sido un torbellino de emociones.
> 
> ¡Pero aquí sigo, y no pienso irme a ninguna parte! Nos quedan solamente 6 capítulos para terminar “Todo lo Incorrecto” y ahora con “The Auction” finalizada, esperen el inicio de la traducción de “La Subasta” en cuanto acabe con esta historia. Aún tenemos mucha lectura para rato!!!
> 
> Nos leemos muy pronto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios aquí y en mis redes, de verdad no tienen idea de cuánto lo aprecio.
> 
> Reciban un gran abrazo con aroma navideño.

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 19

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado, 8 de julio de 1995 _

Mi padre todavía está en Borgin y Burkes, haciendo trueques e intimidando, así que me escapo y encuentro mi camino hacia Cornerstone entre la multitud. No lo he visto desde el verano pasado, pero Morty sonríe cuando me ve.

—Joven señor Malfoy. Bienvenido.

—Buenas tardes, señor Hindes. ¿Cómo estuvo su verano?

Morty me empuja el cuenco de mentas y yo tomo una, retorciendo el papel de aluminio. 

—Excelente, excelente. ¿Hogwarts te trata bien? —Sus cejas se inclinan y luego susurra—: Escuché sobre ese pobre chico Diggory. ¿Lo conocías bien?

Yo me encojo de hombros. 

—No, no muy bien. Es realmente espantoso, pero escuché que cosas como esa suceden todo el tiempo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos—. Me meto la menta en la boca, con los ojos clavados en las estanterías.

—Cuídate, Draco —me dice, dándome una palmada en el hombro—. Tómate tu tiempo para explorar. —Hace un gesto hacia los nuevos lanzamientos—. Si necesitas que te envíe por correo cualquier cosa a Hogwarts, sólo dímelo cuando te vayas. 

Echo un vistazo a los estantes, llevo dos libros conmigo mientras subo una escalera hasta un rincón en la pared del fondo. Morty y Maggie solían tener un gato cuando yo era más joven. El gato murió cuando yo tenía ocho años, pero todavía mantienen aquí una manta doblada y me gusta pensar que es para mí.

Morty me guiña un ojo mientras me acomodo y yo me pierdo por un tiempo en el nuevo libro de Lance Gainsworth _ , Indeseable No. 6 _ . Ha anunciado que serán siete. Le escribí hace dos años, después de que saliera el último libro, para hacerle saber cuánto los disfruto. No esperaba nada a cambio pero, dos semanas después, recibí un paquete con cinco copias autografiadas y una nota prometiendo la entrega de las dos últimas al finalizar.

Podría esperar a que llegue el sexto autografiado.. pero no me gusta leer los que están autografiados. No me gusta quebrar los lomos ni dejar huellas en las cubiertas plateadas.

Estoy en el capítulo siete y los dos amantes finalmente se han reunido. La puerta principal se abre con un ruido sordo y algo me impulsa para que levante la vista por primera vez en una hora.

Hermione Granger danza a través de la puerta, mirando a su alrededor como si nunca hubiera visto una librería en su vida.

Su mandíbula se abre, sus ojos están hambrientos.

—Hola, señorita —dice Morty.

Me meto detrás de los altos estantes, observándola a través de los huecos.

—Buenas tardes —dice ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí esta librería?

—Mi esposa y yo abrimos esta tienda hace cuarenta años —dice Morty, quitándose las gafas.

Sus ojos brillan. Examina los estantes y yo tiro hacia atrás de mi zapato cuando ella voltea en mi dirección. Su cabello no ha sido alisado desde el Baile de Navidad, pero hoy lo trae recogido. Su cuello se estira y yo me humedezco los labios.

Ella charla con Morty y él es amable con ella. Él le da un pequeño recorrido, señalando los nuevos lanzamientos, dónde está la sección de ficción, dónde están las biografías.

Ella hace lo mismo que hace en Hogwarts: lleva cinco o seis libros en sus brazos mientras sigue mirando a través de los estantes, como si no tuviera magia para hacerlos flotar, o un vendedor para llevarlos hacia el mostrador. Los coloca en su cadera, desapareciendo de vez en cuando alrededor de los estantes de ficción para que yo sólo alcance a ver sus rodillas a través de los espacios entre los libros. Su rostro aparece cuando saca un libro y la veo leer la portada. Ella sonríe ante la descripción y yo estiro el cuello, tratando de averiguar cuál es.

Quizás Morty lo sepa. Miro hacia el mostrador y lo encuentro sonriéndome suavemente. Salto, miro hacia el libro de Gainsworth y me acomodo de nuevo en mi lugar.

La puerta principal se abre otra vez y yo miro hacia arriba para asegurarme de que ella no se está marchando.

Es mi padre. Él examina con rigidez la tienda. Ya me ha encontrado aquí antes y a veces me escondo en este rincón y veo a Morty mentirle, diciéndole que no me ha visto.

Padre barre los estantes, frunce el ceño e ignora el saludo de Morty, merodeando hacia la sección de ficción.

Hacia ella.

Bajo a trompicones la escalera, olvidando el libro, mis zapatos se enganchan en los peldaños haciendo que casi me caiga de tres metros de altura. 

Sus ojos captan mis frenéticos movimientos y se detiene justo antes de voltear en la esquina, apenas a tres pasos de ella.

Yo asiento y le digo: 

—¿Terminaste?

Él me mira alzando una ceja y yo avanzo hacia la puerta, suplicándole que me siga.

—¿Encontraste hoy algo que desees? —pregunta Morty, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—Mmm… no —balbuceo, apartando la mirada de mi padre—. Gracias, señor Hindes.

Caminamos hasta el punto de Aparición y me disculpo cuando mi padre me reprende por haberme escapado.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado, 12 de febrero de 2000 - más tarde _

Tengo rasguños en la espalda y bragas en mi bolsillo.

Los arañazos... tengo un recuerdo confuso. Sus uñas en mi piel mientras temblaba debajo de mí.

Las bragas ... Tengo algunas dudas respecto a su apariencia.

Finalmente regreso a la Mansión después de unos difíciles treinta minutos de té con Blaise y Melody, quien parecía conocer la cocina de Blaise mucho mejor de lo que se supone que debía hacer una aventura de una noche.

—¿Y la enviaste a casa? —preguntó ella, hirviendo agua en la tetera, envuelta en un albornoz que hacía juego con el de Blaise.

—¿Debería haberla llevado a casa? —pregunté yo. 

—Sí.

—No.

Blaise y Melody hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Escucha, Mel —comienza Blaise pomposamente—. No conoces toda esta situación. Draco probablemente se habría puesto como un idiota si se hubiera ido a casa con ella. Le habría dicho que la ama o alguna tontería. 

Muy cierto.

—Escucha, Blaise —siseó Melody, con las manos en las caderas—. Fue su primera vez.

Los tres intercambiamos miradas.

—Oh, mierda —dije, dejando caer la cabeza entre mis manos.

Llegué a casa, desvestido, siseando por el dolor de los rasguños en mi espalda. Después de examinarlos en el espejo, recordando la forma en que ella había gemido y el olor de su piel, comencé a quitarme los pantalones.

Por eso estoy aquí parado con sus bragas en la mano, preguntándome cómo lo hice. Recuerdo haberlos visto en el suelo cerca del sofá y luego miré hacia arriba para entregárselos y ella estaba inclinada recogiendo su sostén. Sus piernas largas y su culo redondo.

Dejo las bragas en la encimera, me meto en la bañera y permito que la espuma me escoza en la espalda. Las observo hasta que decido que ahora me pertenecen.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 13 de febrero de 2000 _

A las 9:57 de la mañana, aparezco en el Callejón Diagon con un vaso de café. Camino por las calles hasta Cornerstone y abro la puerta a las diez de la mañana.

Morty levanta la cabeza de lo que está mirando en el mostrador.

—¡Señor Malfoy!

Yo parpadeo.

—Señor Hindes. Me alegro de verlo. —La busco rápidamente en los alrededores de la tienda.

—Me estaba poniendo al día con tus aventuras de anoche —me dice él.

Yo tropiezo con el último escalón. 

—¿Mis… mis aventuras?

El levanta  _ El Profeta _ y lo agita en mi dirección. 

—El Baile del concejal.

Observo cómo Granger desliza su mano en la mía, su vestido dorado brillando.

—Oh, sí —le digo—. Fue grandioso.

Él me mira fijamente por un momento. 

—Asumí que estarías durmiendo.

—Sí, yo sólo… —El vaso de café en mi mano humea—. Pensé que tal vez yo...

—Ella no vendrá hoy, señor Malfoy.

Mi estómago se retuerce. ¿Ella habrá huido?

Él continúa: 

—Le dije que se tomara el día libre.

—Oh, qué bien. Muy amable de su parte, señor Hindes.

El asiente y se sube las gafas por la nariz. Mira el vaso en mi mano. 

—¿Ese café es para mí? —Sonríe.

Yo presiono mis labios. 

—Sí.

Deambulo por el Callejón Diagon ese día, encontrándome con todo tipo de hombres en busca de regalos para sus cónyuges y tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que es demasiado pronto para comprarle diamantes. De todos modos, ella no querría diamantes. Pero yo quisiera dárselos.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Lunes 14 de febrero de 2000 _

Espero con café en la recepción. Melody me está haciendo pasar un mal rato preguntándome, con un brillo en los ojos, si necesito algo.

—Malfoy.

Miro hacia arriba y Mockridge está de pie en la puerta de su oficina, llamándome. Él desaparece dentro, sin esperar una respuesta. Porque parece que estoy desocupado. Porque estoy parado aquí, sin hacer nada.

Miro el reloj.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso, señor Malfoy —dice Melody, levantando una ceja.

Yo suspiro y le entrego el café, dirigiéndome hacia Mockridge mientras Melody camina hacia la oficina de Granger.

Mockridge está interesado en la donación de Buckworth que obtuvimos el sábado por la noche y yo le digo que lo discutiré más a fondo en la reunión de Consultores en Jefe. Escucho el sonido del ascensor. Después de unas cuantas bromas matutinas, salgo por su puerta y vuelvo a recepción. Melody apunta con la cabeza hacia la oficina de Granger.

Me deslizo por su puerta, un poco menos relajado de lo que podría haber esperado.

— Granger. Sí, que bien  —balbuceo.

Ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos y recuerdo su expresión cuando se corrió. La forma en que me mantuvo dentro de ella como si perteneciera allí para siempre.

— Mmm, el personal ejecutivo se reunirá a las nueve  —le digo. Hoy quiero pasar tiempo con ella—, y luego necesitamos reunirnos para hablar sobre las finanzas de la Ley de hombres lobo. ¿Está bien después del almuerzo?

— Sí. Genial .

Yo asiento. Esto es maravilloso. Almorzaría y luego me daría un festín con ella. Me pregunto si ella me permitiría hacerla rebotar sobre mi verga.

Estoy a medio camino de la puerta consultando mi reloj. No puedo esperar cuatro horas.

Me vuelvo hacia su puerta, sugiriendo que nos veamos antes del almuerzo.

— Sí. Genial . —Ella esta sin aliento. Y yo tengo la intención de mantenerla así.

Blaise sigue explotando corazones y confeti dondequiera que va y eso me recuerda que yo debería tener algo para ella. Algo para regalarle por San Valentín.

Él irrumpe en la sala de conferencias rociando purpurina por todas partes, prometiendo limpiar lo que ensucia. Ella ya está sentada con su taza de café.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana? —pregunto, tomando asiento. Ella se sonroja, no me mira. Y me pregunto en qué estará pensando. Si es posible que esté pensando en nosotros.

Blaise dice: 

— Yo había estado divirtiéndome en grande en la Mansión del Concejal antes de que Granger llegara y acaparara toda la atención.

— Así es. Blaise, Granger y yo asistimos al Baile de San Valentín el sábado .  Blaise pudo asegurar un par de cuentas. Granger también tuvo una velada exitosa.

Ella se atraganta con su café. Y ni siquiera fue mi intención hacer una broma secreta, pero ahora estoy ansioso por tenerla a solas. Ahora que sé que ella está pensando en eso.

Paso la siguiente hora concentrado. Discutimos nuestro financiamiento, nuestro progreso. Les hago saber que he elegido a Cornelia Waterstone para el puesto del Wizengamot. Veo que ella levanta la cabeza para mirarme y sé que está feliz.

Les hablo de la canasta de frutas en recepción y luego les digo: 

— Granger y yo nos pondremos ahora a trabajar en las finanzas, pero estaré disponible después del almuerzo si requieren algo.

Y si se atreven a interrumpirnos, los maldeciré hasta volverlos mierda.

La espero fuera de la sala de conferencias. Ella tarda una eternidad en salir, luego la llevo a mi oficina. Quizás debería instalar una cama allí.

La dejo entrar primero y casi le aprieto el culo al pasar. Cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros y me apoyo en la puerta.

Deberíamos hablar primero, ¿no? ¿A ella le gustaría conversar?

Ella se vuelve hacia mí, aferrándose a sus notas. Sus ojos están brillantes y ansiosos. Hoy su cabello está suelto, ha estado suelto todos los días desde que le arranqué la cinta para el cabello.

Siento que el deseo me recorre como una infección cuya propagación no puedo detener.

Escucho a la gente al otro lado de esta puerta y me pregunto si eso la excita tanto como a mí.

— ¿Crees que puedas guardar silencio, Granger? —canturreo, sabiendo que ella es incapaz de hacerlo. Sabiendo que ella gime y grita. Tendremos que trabajar en eso para poder tenerla en todos los lugares imaginables.

Sus ojos se queman. 

— Sí. —Ella asiente con la cabeza hacia las alfombras—.  No; sí, lo entiendo. —Se aferra a su papeleo y yo me pregunto qué cree que entiende.

Miro con horror como sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, lágrimas brotando de ellos. 

— Podré mantenerme callada. Me guardaré lo que pasó. Podemos fingir que nunca sucedió si eso es lo que quieres.

Mierda, ambos somos tan idiotas. Nos odio mucho.

— Permíteme ser más claro :  ¿Crees que puedes guardar silencio? —le digo, sonriéndole y acercándome a ella—.  ¿O necesito silenciar la habitación?

Veo el amanecer en sus ojos. Y luego ella se humedece los labios y me alegro de que lo entienda porque ahora tendríamos que estar desnudos.

— Necesitarás silenciar la habitación.

Hago precisamente eso y enseguida ella se precipita a mis brazos. Mis manos están en sus caderas y las suyas en mi cabello. Sus labios presionando contra mí, hambrientos, y el profundo miedo de que todo hubiera estado en mi cabeza se desvanece.

Su boca es frenética y yo tomo su cabeza con una mano, inclinando su rostro. Ella suspira dentro de mí una vez que he tomado el control y yo guardo ese hermoso recuerdo.

Qué chiquilla tan boba, pensar que yo querría olvidar que esto alguna vez sucedió.

— Merlín, pensé que te había perdido —le digo, bajando por su mandíbula, succionando los moretones maquillados.

—¿Tú lo pensaste? Tú eres el críptico…

— Mi intención era ser gracioso —le siseó al oído.

— Siempre estás haciéndote el gracioso…

Jalo sus caderas hacia mí y sus manos comienzan a desabrocharme el chaleco. Mi verga se contrae ante la prueba de que ella quiere que estemos desnudos, de que me quiere nuevamente en su interior. Dejo que me desabroche y me quite el chaleco y luego la agarro del trasero y la levanto. Ella hace el sonido de sorpresa más adorable y yo busco una superficie para cogérmela.

Mis ojos se separan de su cuello y encuentran la ventana al lado del sofá. El espacio que ella había llenado en la sesión de fotos de  _ El Profeta _ . El espacio que había llenado desde entonces. Me sonríe cuando presiono su cuerpo contra la pared, casi como si pudiera recordarlo igual que yo.

Pongo sus rodillas a mi alrededor, cerrando sus piernas en torno a mi cintura. Ella me aprieta con fuerza contra su cuerpo y yo gimo profundamente dentro de mi pecho. Mantengo una mano firme en su muslo mientras desabrocho su blusa, mis ojos se posan en sus senos cada vez que olvido mover mis labios sobre los suyos.

Una vez que le he sacado la blusa de la falda y he terminado con los botones, le abro las piernas, contemplando su piel, tratando de memorizar sus tetas, dándome más tiempo del que me había tomado el sábado.

—Mmm… ¿La documentación? ¿Te preocupa o quieres revisarla? —susurra ella.

Yo aferro su pecho, llenando mi mano con su carne.

— ¿Las finanzas de los hombres lobo? No, por supuesto que no.

Ella tartamudea y yo sonrío por la forma en que puedo hacer que sus pestañas revoloteen. Deslizo mi mano por su muslo, colándome debajo de su falda hasta llegar a sus bragas. 

— Me… me refiero al... contrato.

— ¿Contrato?

Quiero todo su encaje. Ella gime mientras aprieto su clítoris y alcanzo los cierres de su sostén.

— El contrato de amor.

Me congelo. Ese maldito contrato. ¿Tiene miedo de las repercusiones?

— ¿Estás preocupada por eso? —pregunto.

— Sólo en el sentido de que firmé un documento prometiendo justamente no hacer esto.

Y luego aprieta sus piernas a mi alrededor, frotándose contra mi mano. Pequeña descarada. Sigo quitándole el sostén y digo: 

— Sólo en el sentido de que yo  _ creé _ un documento justamente para evitar hacer esto.

Ella sonríe y yo me deslizo en sus bragas, pasando mis dedos por su piel.

— Y para mantener a Blaise alejado de Melody —suelto, besando su cuello.

— Bueno, pues no está funcionando . —Ella se ríe y el sonido me hace cosquillas en la oreja y hace que mi pecho tiemble. Y me dispongo a hacerla temblar.

Mis dedos se arremolinan alrededor de su clítoris, mi otro brazo se enrolla alrededor de su espalda. Puedo sentir su pecho contra el mío y su respiración se acelera.

— Supongo que podemos discutirlo más tarde —murmura—.  Es un contrato común para las empresas, especialmente las que pertenecen a la Iniciativa Privada. Ya lo investigué.

— Shhh …  Puedes darme clases más tarde.

Me la imagino rebotando sobre mí, preguntándome sobre las rebeliones de los duendes, sin dejar que me corra hasta que le haga un resumen de mis argumentos...

—¡Ay!

Ella se aparta de mí y yo refuerzo mi agarre para que no se caiga. Mis dedos acababan de entrar en ella y el calor comenzaba a engullirme de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Recorro su rostro, observando la tensión entre sus cejas y a lo largo de su mandíbula.

— Estoy bien . —Ella sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos—.  Sólo un poco adolorida. Continúa.

Miro su rostro, esperando. Ella me repite que está bien y trata de besarme.

Está incómoda. Adolorida.

La dejo caer en el brazo del sofá y ella me agarra con los muslos para que no pueda ponerme de pie. 

— No te detengas. Estoy bien .  Quiero hacerlo.

Ella susurra sus deseos en mi oído y casi la penetro allí mismo.

Apoyo mi brazo izquierdo contra el respaldo del sofá y muevo el derecho hacia sus bragas. Rodeo su clítoris y veo su rostro relajarse. Introduzco un dedo en su interior y eso le gusta. Mantengo mi pulgar moviéndose sobre su clítoris, mirando su rostro.

Ella me mira con esos ojos y me ruega que me la coja. Esta bruja me destruirá.

Intento con dos dedos, esperando... Y ella hace una mueca.

Miente al decirme que está lista. Me levanto, apartándome de ella, preguntándome qué hacer ahora. Y luego ella está forcejeando, quitándose el sostén y desabotonando mi camisa.

Observo su pecho subir y bajar mientras me quito la camisa. Ella empieza a desabotonar mis pantalones y creo que tendré que sentarme pronto. Es vertiginosa la forma en que ella me desea.

Ella se mueve botón por botón en la parte delantera de mis pantalones, provocándome más a medida que avanza, rozando sus dedos con mi polla. Sus pezones están erectos y se lame los labios mirando mi entrepierna. Me pregunto si podría pedirle que me la chupe.

No.

Eso es demasiado…

Ella no querría hacerlo.

Pero pienso en plumas de azúcar y cucharas de sopa y me endurezco más contra sus dedos. Ella casi ha terminado con mis botones y yo levanto la mano, pasando mis dedos por su pecho desnudo.

Ella jadea.

Y algún día se lo pediré. Algún día le diré que puede obtener lo que quiera de mí si usa su boca. Sólo una vez.

Imagino mi verga deslizándose entre sus labios y pellizco su otro pecho.

Ella gime y se inclina hacia adelante, presionando su frente sobre mi estómago. Sus labios a sólo unos centímetros de donde los quiero.

Su lengua se presionaría levemente, insegura, al tiempo que me miraría a los ojos, pidiendo orientación.

Yo podría enseñarle cómo chupármela.

He estado rodando mis dedos alrededor de su pezón distraídamente, volviéndola loca. Sus caderas se arrastran lentamente sobre el sofá. Será tan fácil hacer que se corra. Quizás unas cuantas veces. Y cuando ella gime, con sus labios rozando mi estómago, miro hacia abajo para ver su torso desnudo. Sus manos están en mi cintura y allí, en su brazo izquierdo, una cicatriz se alza pálida.

Puedo escuchar sus gritos y la risa de Bella.

Ahora ella gime...

Parpadeo para ahuyentar el pensamiento y la veo exhalar sobre mi abdomen. Perdida en la sensación de mis dedos, rogándome que la complazca.

Quizás pueda borrar esos recuerdos por ambos. Sobrescribirlos con sonidos distintos.

Suelto su pezón, me bajo los pantalones y me arrodillo frente a ella.

Le bajo las bragas y ella gime. 

— Oh, por Dios, sí.

Nunca la he saboreado, ni siquiera me chupé los dedos o los metí en mi boca.

Beso su rodilla, mirándola. Sus pechos ascienden y descienden, sus nudillos se aferran al brazo del sofá. Beso su muslo y sus ojos se agitan. Le levanto la falda, la única prenda que todavía usa, y separo sus piernas, besando el interior de su muslo cuando finalmente se tensa.

Ella está balbuceando algo, pero yo finalmente observo su coño desnudo, reluciente. El aire sale de mis pulmones y sus muslos tiemblan bajo mis manos. Ella es perfecta. Como siempre la imaginé, pero mejor.

Ella va a disuadirme de hacer esto. Ya puedo oírla comenzar. Nadie le ha hecho esto nunca. Nadie la ha probado nunca y yo me juro que seré el primero y el último.

Trago saliva y pienso en la mejor forma de distraer a Hermione Granger de sus intenciones. Un examen sorpresa.

— Granger, ¿por qué no me cuentas la historia del calamar gigante en el lago de Hogwarts?

Ella me mira fijamente con la boca abierta en medio de una protesta. Yo beso de nuevo su muslo.

Aleccióname, Granger. Enséñame todo lo que sabes.

— ¿Lo dejaron ahí en 1306, no? —pregunto, sabiendo perfectamente que…

— No, ha estado allí desde el principio.  —dice ella. Buena chica—. Los fundadores…

Llevo mi boca hacia ella, un beso de boca abierta en su coño, y ella gime un quejido ahogado, algo que rebotará en mi interior durante años.

Su sabor. No es como si yo tuviera mucha experiencia con esto, pero su sabor...

Pansy me volvió bueno en esto, o lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Solía ser más fácil apagar mi mente cuando mis labios no podían susurrar su nombre.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué decías de los fundadores? —pregunto. Un beso por cada respuesta correcta. Siento que ella lo apreciará.

—Los f-fundadores construyeron el c-castillo de Hogwarts en los... Los… Los terrenos, al lado del lago negro. —Me inclino hacia ella, amando la forma en que sus ojos nunca se apartan de mí, como si quisiera mirarme mientras se corre—. Así que, el calamar gigante estuvo allí desde el principi… ¡oh!

Buena chica. Separo su piel con mi lengua, mis manos apretadas contra los músculos de sus muslos mientras salta, y empujo mi cara hacia ella, lamiendo desde su entrada hasta su clítoris.

Los sonidos que hace...

Por el maldito Merlín...

Lo hago de nuevo, arrastrándome a través de su cuerpo, deslizándome lentamente por su abertura y en un rápido remolino hacia su clítoris. Ella se cubre el rostro con las manos, como si no pudiera soportarlo más.

— Y el calamar —no puedo molestarme en retirar mi boca—,  es de color verdoso, ¿cierto?

Ella me corrige y me hace estremecer. Me doy cuenta de que estoy escurriéndome, mi verga apunta hacia ella y me duele.

— He oído que ha matado gente  —le digo, inclinándome hacia ella de nuevo, y me mareo cuando la vuelvo a saborear, bebiendo de ella como si fuera miel.

Ella discute, pelea por el calamar, balbuceando hechos y salvando la reputación del calamar gigante incluso mientras yo la ataco con mi lengua. Ella empieza a sermonearme sobre la gente del agua y yo casi gimo. Me aferro a su clítoris, aprieto mis labios y succiono hasta que puedo presionar mi lengua suavemente contra él.

Ella agarra mi cabello, presionando mi cara contra su vulva, y yo me llevo una mano a mi verga, apretando la base para no correrme.

— Oh por Dios, Draco. ¡Por favor!

Me bombeo una vez, girando mi mano alrededor de la cabeza y luego regresando para apretar alrededor de mi base.

Libero su clítoris y murmuro sobre su sexo: 

— ¿Qué me dices de la gente del agua?

Sus uñas me cortan el cuero cabelludo mientras recita fechas y hechos, cosas que ya sé. Y dado que tiene razón, siento que es necesario recompensarla. Mi lengua se desliza sobre su clítoris, arriba y abajo, de lado a lado, en diagonal, y luego más fuerte, ejerciendo más presión sobre su cuerpo cuando ella empuja mi cara más cerca. Ella tira con fuerza de mi cabello y yo deslizo mi mano nuevamente alrededor de mi verga, gimiendo en su coño. Su jodidamente perfecto coño.

Ella está jadeando, retorciendo sus caderas hacia mí, gimiendo por mí.

Yo introduzco un dedo en su interior. Ella susurra mi nombre en el aire, rogando a sus dioses muggles que la liberen y murmurando palabras sobre perfección y siempre.

Dejo que mi lengua escriba mi nombre en su clítoris, firmando sobre ella.

Ella grita. Y aferra mi cabeza, jadeando por mí.

Estoy arrastrando mi mano sobre mi verga mientras su miel espesa se derrama entre mis dedos y cuando ella termina de temblar a mi alrededor, después de que la cresta final golpea sus paredes, ella suelta mi cabello y yo deslizo mi húmeda mano fuera de su cuerpo y la envuelvo alrededor de mi verga, mis bolas apretándose. 

Corriéndome antes de que ella se dé cuenta. Antes de que vea lo que es capaz de hacerme.

Miro de vuelta a su coño inflamado, imaginando mi firma a través de sus pliegues abiertos, rosas y resbaladizos.

Es mía.

Gimo, sintiendo el borde de la liberación, casi llegando. Mis ojos se arrastran hacia arriba, más allá de su falda arremangada, sobre su vientre hasta alcanzar sus pechos, sonrojados e inflamados. Necesito tomarme mi tiempo allí la próxima vez. Necesito prestarles atención. Hasta su rostro, y encuentro sus ojos mirándome, sus labios abiertos y jadeantes. Sus ojos oscuros y brillantes y su sudoroso rostro rosado se sonroja aún más. Ella se muerde el labio y mi verga se hincha, lista para ella.

Miro su vulva por última vez y me corro sobre el sofá negro, imaginando que es su estómago, o su culo, o que el apretón húmedo de mi mano es su coño.

Ahora estoy jadeando, mareado y pegajoso. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia adelante, recuperando el aliento en su muslo, mis ojos fijos en su centro.

Ella empuja mi cabello hacia atrás y yo la miro mientras ella me devuelve una pequeña sonrisa. 

Es mía.

Beso su muslo y levanto la cabeza, viendo mi oficina de nuevo. Desaparezco el desorden, sonriendo burlonamente por arruinar de nuevo el sofá favorito de Blaise.

— Entonces —digo, y puedo escucharla corriéndose en mis cuerdas vocales—.  ¿Crees que tienes bajo control las finanzas de la Ley de hombres lobo?

Ella me sonríe como si yo fuera el único que supiera cómo lograrlo. 

— No lo sé .  Tal vez necesitemos repasar otra vez esta última parte.

Esta bruja es una jodida provocadora. Yo le sonrío.

— Programaré una reunión mañana a la hora del almuerzo.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes, 15 de febrero de 2000 _

Esta mujer está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.

Lleva un sostén negro hoy. No es nada lujoso, pero aún significa que Hermione Granger tiene un sostén negro. Y tal vez esté usando bragas negras.

Pero me prometí a mí mismo que le daría unos días para recuperarse, así que volvemos a estar en el sofá. La he montado en mi regazo, sentándola en mi rodilla mientras la beso profundamente. Sus manos aterrizan en mis hombros y yo abro su blusa para encontrar aquel sostén negro.

Ella me sonríe. Yo la empujo para que se recueste en el sofá y sus piernas se abren para que yo me deslice enmedio. Le levanto la falda, la aparto del camino y ella se estremece.

Son negras. Sencillas, pero negras. Me quedo mirando sus bragas negras mientras ella busca mi cinturón.

No, no, Granger. No por unos días.

Pienso en comérmela otra vez mientras ella usa estas bragas negras, presionando mi nariz en ellas mientras introduzco mi lengua en su cuerpo. Pero quiero probar otra cosa.

Alejo sus manos y me recuesto encima suyo. Ella me besa y yo presiono mis caderas contra su centro. Ella suspira.

Me muevo hacia su cuello y arrastro su pierna hacia arriba, deslizándome más cerca, sintiendo nuevamente ese calor contra mi verga. Quiero quitarme los pantalones, pero no confío en mí mismo.

Junto nuestras caderas, disfrutando los pequeños ruidos que emite. Ella gira su cabeza hacia mi cuello, mordisqueando mi oreja. Yo succiono un camino que baja por su cuello hasta sus pechos, la beso por encima del sostén y trato de mantener el ritmo de nuestras caderas.

Bajo la copa y su pezón ya está erizado. Me lo meto en la boca, lo chupo y lo empujo con la lengua.

Ella suspira y sostiene mi cabeza cerca de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se deslizan alrededor de mis caderas y luego es sólo la protuberancia en mis pantalones presionando contra su núcleo, reverberando ondas lentas entre los dos.

Retuerzo su pezón una y otra vez, gimiendo en su piel y tirando de la otra copa del sujetador hasta que tengo su otro pecho en mi mano. Ella gime con el sonido más delicioso y yo le arrastro los dientes. Su espalda se arquea hacia mí.

Beso a lo largo de su pecho hasta su otro pezón, mirando su rostro. Ella voltea hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos. Sus caderas están levantándose hacia mí y yo dejo caer mi mano entre nosotros para acariciar su clítoris por sobre sus bragas negras.

—Oh, Dios —suspira, y sus rodillas se enredan en mi cintura.

Succiono la piel alrededor de su pezón, mordisqueando y apretando, tirando de la suave piel entre mis dientes. Sus manos barren mi cabello como ondas y yo aparto mi mano de su centro, presionando de nuevo mi verga contra su clítoris. Ella exhala en mi frente mientras yo la embisto con cuidado.

Introduzco de nuevo su pezón entre mis labios, acariciando el otro con suaves pellizcos, y ella comienza a embestirme, su pecho se eleva para presionarse contra mi boca y sus caderas se levantan para encontrarse con las mías.

Estoy goteando en mis pantalones y gimiendo alrededor de su pezón. Ella retuerce mi cabello alrededor de sus dedos y yo me muevo hasta que estoy en posición para balancearme una y otra y otra vez, y ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás, grita mi nombre y gime un gruñido largo y grave que canta en el aire.

Mi lengua golpea su pezón hasta que ella se relaja contra los cojines de cuero, sus labios se abren, y yo continúo meciéndome, sintiendo la humedad de sus bragas en mis pantalones, mi verga recordando su coño, recordando su húmeda calidez y acercándome más y más para colarme en su interior.

Libero su pezón y me sumerjo en su boca mientras embisto contra ella, mi lengua recorre su boca y mis gemidos descienden por su garganta para volverse parte de ella.

Ella sostiene mis hombros mientras me estremezco, mis caderas se golpean contra ella y se vacían en mi boxer. Su lengua se encuentra con la mía y nos besamos lentamente, nuestro placer filtrándose el uno contra el otro.

Mi verga tarda una eternidad en ablandarse mientras su lengua se introduce en mi boca, bebiéndome. Sus senos permanecen encogidos y firmes contra mi pecho, empujándome hacia arriba mientras su cuerpo ondea lentamente.

Probablemente podría hacerla correrse otra vez, pero tenemos una reunión en diez minutos.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles, 16 de febrero de 2000 _

Ella metió la mano en mis pantalones.

Y yo veo sus dedos cerrarse alrededor de mi verga.

La miro jadeando y sus ojos están muy abiertos, las cejas levantadas.

Perfecto.

—Es perfecto —le aseguro.

Ella parpadea, asintiendo. Me acaricia suavemente, arriba y abajo, como tentándome.

—Podrías… yo… —balbuceo, sin haber imaginado que alguna vez necesitaría explicarle con palabras a Hermione Granger cómo acariciarme la polla. Ella hace una pausa y yo le digo—: Aprieta un poco más.

Ella hace lo que le indico y yo suspiro contra su frente. Ella me jala con el puño apretado y yo inclino hacia arriba su rostro para besarla, lo que es más bien un jadeo entrecortado sobre sus labios.

Ella está apoyada contra la puerta de mi oficina, jalándome la verga, y cuando cambia el ángulo de su muñeca yo me atraganto.

—¿Está todo…?

—Está bien —suspiro en su cuello, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia adelante. Me agacho y cierro mi mano alrededor de la suya, marcándole el ritmo, y luego giro su muñeca un poco más. La primera vez que lo hace sola me tiemblan las piernas.

Agarro sus caderas, gimiendo en su cuello.

Ella se echa hacia atrás y se saca el vestido por los hombros. Observo la tela revoloteando hacia el suelo. Ella se baja las bragas y, con cuidado, tira de mis pantalones y bóxers hasta el suelo.

Ella se sube a mis brazos, sus piernas nuevamente alrededor de mi cintura, como si quisiera que lo intentemos otra vez. Realmente deberíamos esperar una semana, ¿no?

Pero ella está acariciando mi verga de nuevo, besándome sugestivamente, mordiéndome.

Me aparto, antes de perder el control con ella.

— No seas tan Hufflepuff al respecto, Draco.

_ ¡Tan Hufflepuff! _

Estoy a punto de dejarla caer de culo cuando ella me sonríe.

Yo le mostraré qué tan Hufflepuff soy.

La empujo contra la puerta, mi lengua se cuela en su boca y mi verga se desliza contra ella. Ella gime y yo me introduzco, empujando lentamente, sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo. Una vez que estoy rodeado de nuevo por su calor, la miro y ella asiente.

Me deslizo hacia afuera, sosteniéndola con mis brazos, y empujo hacia adentro. Por Merlín, esta sensación. Este sentimiento alucinante.

La beso lento, perezoso y sin intención.

Ella se retuerce, tratando de marcar el paso, y yo me aparto para esperar su permiso. Me muevo más rápido, todavía un roce lento, golpeando profundamente en su interior, esperando que el dolor reaparezca en su rostro. Ella asiente de nuevo y dejo que mis caderas se muevan, gruñendo contra su cabello.

Su cabello, suelto y salvaje, tragándose mi aliento.

Escucho un traqueteo y los dos nos detenemos. La puerta tiembla con mis embestidas. Ella se ríe y yo me muevo a la pared más cercana. Me pregunto si la gente en la oficina puede escucharnos.

Me pregunto si me importa. Casi abro la puerta y grito: Hola a todos, me estoy cogiendo a Hermione Granger.

El pensamiento hace que mis caderas se rompan. Ella jadea y yo miro su rostro. Es más rápido que la última vez, también más profundo. Ella parpadea con los ojos muy abiertos y yo giro mi brazo hasta que puedo presionar su clítoris. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y la siento contraerse a mi alrededor mientras yo estrello sus caderas contra la pared.

—Mierda —me quejo.

Y ella jadea, aferrando mi verga en su interior con tanta fuerza que sólo puedo rodar mis caderas.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves 17 de febrero de 2000 _

Hoy estamos en su oficina, pero sólo porque Buckworth está aquí para finalizar las cosas. No puedo apartar los ojos de su boca mientras ella habla de política y legalidades.

Acompaño a Buckworth a la salida, acomodándome el pantalón antes de ponerme de pie.

Regreso a su oficina, silencio la habitación y la levanto hasta su escritorio. Me tomo mi tiempo para besarla, para desnudarla. Esta fue nuestra única reunión de hoy, y les dije a Carrie y Walter que liberaran nuestros itinerarios para el resto del día.

Cuando aviento todo lo que hay en su escritorio para hacerle espacio a su largo cuerpo, ella se ríe y me mira como si yo fuera la respuesta a un difícil problema de aritmancia.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 18 de febrero de 2000 _

Estoy esparciendo besos en sus costillas cuando me doy cuenta de cuánto sobresalen.

Ahora he memorizado todo su cuerpo de forma que podría retratarla, pero su piel es muy delgada aquí.

Le pregunto si ha estado enferma y ella se ríe, recordándome que he ocupado sus horas del almuerzo durante los últimos cinco días.

Me aparto de donde estaba, inclinado sobre ella en mi escritorio, listo para darme un festín con su cuerpo, quizá lamerle de nuevo el coño, chuparle las tetas y luego tal vez preguntarle qué pensaba respecto a inclinarse encima de mi escritorio. 

Me abrocho el pantalón y voy a pedirle a Carrie que nos traiga el almuerzo en veinte minutos. No antes.

Ella me sonríe cuando regreso a su lado y yo tiro de sus caderas hacia el borde de mi escritorio, besando su cuello mientras mando todo a la mierda y la penetro. 

Aprovecho cada segundo de esos veinte minutos y ella me aprisiona y gime en mi oído, y yo bombeo en su interior, golpeando nuestra piel y acariciando su clítoris hasta que ella se estremece y grita algo ininteligible hacia la habitación. Me corro sólo unos momentos después y apenas tengo un segundo para lamer el sudor de su piel antes de que Carrie llame a la puerta.

Salgo de su cuerpo y ella se baja del escritorio, buscando sus zapatos. Me fajo la camisa, murmurando un hechizo para abotonarla y cerrarme los pantalones. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta, le doy las gracias a Carrie y tomo la comida.

Probablemente ella ya lo sepa. Pero, Dios la bendiga, no hace ningún comentario sobre mi rostro sonrojado o mi cabello sudoroso.

Granger ya tenía abrochada la blusa cuando cierro la puerta.

Me convence para que hablemos sobre el trabajo real mientras comemos y yo supongo que eso está bien.

Le pregunto si estará en Cornerstone este fin de semana. La siento vacilar antes de responder que sí.

— ¿Tú irás? —pregunta ella.

Yo limpio el desorden de mi sándwich y digo: 

— Tal vez el domingo.

— ¿Necesitas ir por un libro? —bromea ella.

— Algo así —le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Ella sonríe y luego pregunta cuidadosamente: 

— ¿Qué harás mañana?

Quiero mentir, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

— Iré a visitar a mi padre. —Miro la alfombra y ella balbucea, tratando de preguntar, así que le digo—:  Es una de sus condiciones para la herencia. Que yo fuera a las visitas mensuales de enero y febrero.

Me giro para verla hurgando en los restos de su ensalada, metódicamente, como evitando mis ojos.

Le quito el recipiente y me inclino sobre su regazo para besarla.

_ Bleu cheese _ . Por supuesto. Ella y su  _ bleu cheese _ . Asqueroso.

— Si me hubieras dicho que volveríamos a besarnos, no lo habría ordenado . —Ella sonríe.

— No, está bien. Es tu favorito  —le digo, besándola de nuevo hasta aprisionarla otra vez contra los cojines.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado, 26 de agosto de 1995 _

—Este soufflé es absolutamente exquisito, señora Malfoy —canturrea Pansy—. Me sentiría honrada si Remmy pudiera compartir la receta con Yolly, el elfo de mi padre.

Mi madre levanta una ceja cortésmente y dice: 

—Por supuesto, querida. Haré que Remmy se ponga en contacto.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy. Draco —musita Pansy—, ¿no es divino?

Odio el soufflé, pero supongo que ese no es el punto.

—Es encantador —le digo, y el labio de mi padre se contrae.

Sólo hay silencio por un momento antes de que Pansy comience de nuevo.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿vi una lámpara del victoriano tardío en el salón? Se parece tanto a la Rashan que tenemos en nuestra cabaña veraniega. Me preguntaba si también fue diseñada por él.

Mi madre le parpadea. 

—Sabes, cariño, no tengo idea. Me encantaría averiguarlo y escribirte.

—Oh, no —dice Pansy—. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Por favor, no se moleste.

Me froto las sienes antes de volver al asqueroso soufflé.

—Señorita Parkinson —pregunta padre—. ¿Cómo van sus notas? ¿Alguna asignatura favorita? Los Timos serán este año.

Pansy habla con mi padre sobre sus notas. Pansy vuelve a felicitar el gusto de mi madre. Pansy habla mucho de mí. Pansy es un manojo de nervios.

—Lo logrará —dice padre cuando Pansy y mi madre se acomodan en el sofá después de la cena. Mi padre me sirve un whisky de fuego y pregunta—: ¿Te gusta?

Yo le parpadeo. 

—Ella está bien. Ella es... mucho.

Padre sonríe. 

—Eso desaparecerá. Ella está aterrorizada por tu madre, como debería estar. —Él bebe profundamente de su copa. Sus ojos se posan en Pansy de nuevo y luego dice—: ¿Ya conoces el encantamiento anticonceptivo?

Yo toso, escupiendo mi bebida.

—Yo... sí, padre.

—Bien —dice. Me mira—. Nunca puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso, Draco. Si ella queda embarazada, te casarás con ella. Fin de la historia. —Él vuelve a mirar a Pansy y a mi madre—. No importa si tienes quince o veinticinco, no habrá niños fuera del matrimonio.

Me tiemblan las manos cuando asiento y bebo de mi copa. 

—Lo sé, padre. —Hubo una breve mención de esto hace dos veranos cuando me sentó en las mismas sillas en las que están sentadas mi madre y Pansy y me contó cosas que habría deseado no saber nunca sobre el cuerpo femenino.

—Y créeme, Draco —me dice—, la señorita Parkinson también lo sabe. —Sus ojos recorren de nuevo el camino hacia Pansy y dice—: No confíes en que ella lanzará el hechizo. Esa chica sabe exactamente lo que quiere y exactamente cómo conseguirlo.

Yo le frunzo el ceño.

—Ella no haría eso. Es manipuladora, sí, pero no...

—Draco —me dice él, volviéndose hacia mí y alzando una ceja—. No hay una sola persona en esta habitación que crea que tú quieres casarse con la señorita Parkinson. —Él toma mi hombro—. Ella hará lo que sea necesario. Recuerda mis palabras.

Observo mientras él les lleva dos copas de oporto a Pansy y mi madre.

Pansy me sonríe alegremente por encima del hombro de madre.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 19 de febrero de 2000 _

Debería ser una visita bastante sencilla.

Realmente no nos queda nada por discutir.

Ni siquiera me molesto en peinarme el cabello hacia atrás.

Yo he cumplido mis compromisos. Él ha cumplido los suyos.

Ya hemos terminado.

Entonces, cuando jalo mi silla para sentarme frente a él y sus ojos recorren mi cuero cabelludo, casi le sonrío.

Me pregunta por la lista de clientes. Me pregunta por Waterstone. Y luego me pregunta por ella.

—Ella es maravillosa. Tenemos la Ley de hombres lobo completamente financiada. Rhett Buckworth te envía sus saludos.

Él me sonríe. 

—¿Y cómo van progresando la señorita Granger y tú en lo personal?

—Estamos trabajando muy bien juntos. —Lo mantengo simple y verídico.

Estoy tan relajado que sólo me doy cuenta en el último momento de que está intentando adentrarse, mirándome a los ojos.

Mis ladrillos se proyectan hacia arriba, bloqueándolo. Yo le frunzo el ceño. 

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría preguntarme, padre?

Sus labios se contraen. 

—Se veía absolutamente deslumbrante en el Baile del concejal, Draco. Sólo me interesa saber si apreciaste completamente la vista. Vi en  _ El Profeta  _ que ustedes dos caminaron del brazo durante la mayor parte de la noche.

—Lo hicimos —le digo—. Ella me acompañaba como mi socia comercial, no mi cita.

Él tararea, examinándome. 

—Han pasado varios años —me dice—, pero, ¿supongo que todavía recuerdas el hechizo anticonceptivo?

Mi ojo se crispa y abro la boca para luchar contra él.

—O supongo —continúa él—, que esta vez podrías ser tú quien convenientemente intente olvidarlo una noche. —Él se ríe—. No la conozco muy bien, pero supongo que preferiría estar casada...

—No —le siseo—. No la conoces muy bien.

Él me mira, observando mis hombros rígidos. Nunca le agradó que lo interrumpieran.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos discutir, padre? —le pregunto—. Ésta es mi última visita obligatoria contigo.

—¿Obligatoria? —él se ríe—. Vaya. —Cruza las piernas.

—Sí. Los términos de nuestro acuerdo eran que te visitaría en enero y febrero a cambio de diez cuotas semanales de la herencia —le digo, reacomodándome en mi silla—. Ahora, supongo que con sólo entrar hoy en esta habitación, he cumplido mi parte del trato. —Yo aprieto mis manos—. ¿Hay algo más? O debemos despedirnos.

Sus ojos se endurecen de una forma que solía hacerme temblar.

—No —dice lentamente—. Supongo que nuestros términos se han cumplido.

—Maravilloso. —Me pongo de pie rápidamente—. Entonces supongo que recibiré las tres últimas cuotas de mi herencia durante las próximas tres semanas. —Lo miro y le digo—: Adiós, padre.

Me vuelvo hacia la puerta y él canturrea: 

—Sí, así debería ser. Suponiendo que se cumplan todos los términos.

Hago una pausa, aprieto la mandíbula y me vuelvo hacia él. 

—Como se mencionó anteriormente, se han cumplido todos los términos de nuestro acuerdo, así que no...

—Nuestro acuerdo, sí. —Él examina sus uñas—. El acuerdo de la señorita Granger, sin embargo, todavía está en proceso.

Siento un zumbido en mis venas.

Mis años de experiencia con este hombre que me dicen que esto es una trampa. Ésta es una excusa y una estratagema para llamar la atención. Pero todavía no puedo evitarlo cuando pregunto: 

—¿Disculpa?

Él me mira con los ojos brillando de picardía. 

—El acuerdo que tiene la señorita Granger conmigo —me dice simplemente—. Seguro que lo sabes, ya que la conoces tan bien.

Yo lo miro, esperando. Esperando que juegue su mano. Esperando desentrañar sus palabras hasta que no sean más que intimidación y manipulación entretejidas con una voz cantarina y aristocrática.

Él continúa, así que no tengo que preguntar. 

—Ella ha estado viendo a madame Michele durante las últimas siete semanas. También a dos o tres instructores más. —Él me sonríe.

Yo trago saliva. 

—No te creo.

Él se carcajea y el sonido rebota en las piedras húmedas. 

—Sabes, Draco, había escuchado que el amor es ciego, pero realmente no puedes ser tan tonto.

Yo lo miro, sentado tan tranquilamente detrás de su mesa como si fuera su escritorio en la Mansión.

—Con la forma en que la has observado tan de cerca durante los últimos diez años, habría pensado que lo notarías. ¿Los pequeños cambios? ¿Sus asperezas limadas? —Él tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa—. Quizás ahora sostiene su tazas de té de manera distinta. O tal vez su andar es más ligero. —Mira la pared—. Ciertamente yo lo he notado, estando aquí encerrado, con tan solo mirar sus fotografías en  _ El Profeta _ . 

Siento que mi sangre se enfría como un grifo abierto en el sentido contrario. Ella ha comenzado a usar su platillo debajo de la taza. Sus dedos en el fuste de la copa de champaña durante el baile de San Valentín, tan distinto del modo en que sostenía la copa en Año Nuevo. Usando zapatos de tacón alto sin perder el equilibrio. Sus uñas, pintadas y cuidadas en lugar de mordisqueadas. 

Su cortesía frente a mí durante el vals francés. Cómo ha cambiado a lo largo de los años. Casi como si hubiera estado practicando.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la has enviado a terminar la escuela? —Pregunto, con la voz muerta y seca.

Él inclina la cabeza. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te habías dado cuenta? —Él se ríe—. Ella debería estar ahora mismo en una de sus lecciones, a decir verdad. —Mira el reloj de la pared—. Se reúne semanalmente con sus instructores y, una vez que Madame Michele me confirma que asistió a todas sus lecciones, yo le doy instrucciones a mi abogado para que deposite tu herencia.

Mis pulmones piden aire. Veo manchas en mi campo visual.

—Bueno, siéntete libre de retener esos últimos tres pagos, padre. Ella ya ha terminado con eso.

—No escupas hacia arriba o te caerá en la cara, Draco. —Él agita su mano—. Ella está aprendiendo mucho. Ha mejorado considerablemente gracias a esto.

—¿Mejorado? —le siseo—. No había nada que mejorar en...

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto…

—Ella es una absoluta visión —le siseo—. Ella es la bruja más brillante con el corazón más bondadoso que este mundo haya visto. No necesitaba aprender a sostener una taza de té ni a organizar una cena. —Me acerco a él y aparto mi silla de metal, escuchándola resonar contra el piso. Presiono mis palmas sobre la mesa y lo miro fijamente a los ojos—. Eres la única persona que piensa que necesitaba ser algo más. Madre ve quién es ella en realidad. El Ministerio lo ve. Otras mujeres la admiran, incluso la envidian. Inclusive Pansy lo nota.

Él se ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su cabello cae sobre sus hombros.

—Oh, Draco —me dice—, ¿seguramente no creerás que a la señorita Parkinson se le ocurrió por si misma la idea de usar a la señorita Granger?

Sus ojos brillan sobre mí y mi cabeza se siente ligera. Aprieto los dientes mientras mi cerebro da vueltas.

Él los ha envenenado a todos contra mí. ¿Quién me queda ahora?

Me mantengo erguido, mirándolo desde arriba y digo: 

—Gracias, padre... por hacer que me sea muy sencillo para mí despedirme de ti. —Trago saliva, memorizando el rostro del que intentaré diferenciarme tanto como me sea posible.

Él alza una ceja y yo giro sobre mis talones, dirigiéndome a una pequeña tienda de té en Londres.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: ¡Hoy es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe! Estoy muy feliz de cumplir de nuevo el calendario de actualización y traerles este capítulo en tiempo y forma. Muchísimas gracias a todas por su cariño en los comentarios, de verdad me llenan el corazón y me impulsan a seguir aquí. Ya llevo más de un año traduciendo esta serie… el tiempo vuela.
> 
> Disfruten mucho el capítulo, porque, como verán, ya sólo nos quedan 4. Empieza a oler a Subaste en el futuro inmediato…
> 
> Nota Autora: Este capítulo contiene actividades relacionadas con los Mortífagos que pueden alterar a algunos. Diríjanse a la Nota Final de Autora para ver las advertencias. 

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 20

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Martes 17 de febrero de 1998 _

Siento que estas últimas semanas he estado en la Mansión con más frecuencia que en Hogwarts. Severus me despierta una vez a la semana para decirme que me vista porque he sido seleccionado para una misión.

Así es como me encuentro aquí esta noche, jugando Snap Explosivo con Lunática Lovegood.

Ella voltea una carta de sapo encima de la mía y mis brazos saltan, mi pecho se oprime al chocar mi mano con la suya y…

¡Pum!

Ella me ha vencido, riendo.

—Mierda.

—Creo que eso es dieciocho a catorce, ¿no? —dice ella, barajando las cartas de nuevo. Las cartas sólo han explotado dos veces hasta ahora.

—Haces trampa —le digo, sonando infantil incluso para mis oídos.

—Tú eres el que tiene la varita —dice ella—. El señor Ollivander generalmente me gana. Es bastante rápido para ser un hombre mayor.

Miro hacia el espacio vacío junto a un pilar de piedra, una manta arrugada y calcetines de repuesto junto a un libro.

—Se lo llevaron ayer —me dice, sin necesidad de que le pregunte. No necesito preguntarle mucho. Ella solo lo sabe—. ¿Cómo va la escuela? —pregunta ella.

—Horrible. —Tomo las cartas que me da y las apilo ordenadamente—. Los Carrow ahora enseñan el  _ imperio. _

Ella asiente. 

—Pero puedes resistirte a esa, ¿no? Siendo Oclumante…

La miro fijamente. Ella le da la vuelta a la primera carta y espera mi turno. Me mira, y sus ojos azules son casi blancos.

—Sí —le susurro—. Puede resultar más sencillo. ¿Tú eres…?

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia mí.

La miro a los ojos, proyectando mis pensamientos hacia ella.

_ ¿…una Legeremante? _

Veo las palabras deslizarse como un hilo plateado entre nuestros ojos, reptando en sus pupilas y desapareciendo en su interior.

Ella se muerde el interior de la mejilla. 

—Mmm… No lo creo.

Yo me carcajeo, un ladrido lleno de alivio y alegría. Literalmente, ella simplemente leyó en mi mente palabras no dichas.

Ella se inclina, como si estuviera a punto de revelarme los secretos del universo. 

—Sólo sé cómo mantener a raya a los torposoplos.

Ella me guiña un ojo. Y yo estoy a punto de reírme de ella, a punto de dar la vuelta a mi carta cuando la puerta de la mazmorra se abre de golpe.

Me levanto, empuñando mi varita.

El pálido y delgado cuerpo de Ollivander cae por las escaleras, golpeando escalón tras escalón en su camino hacia abajo. Lovegood se mueve para ir hacia él y yo la detengo por el codo.

Le siguen dos pares de botas y, luego, Dolohov y Rowle están allí. Rowle patea el costado de Ollivander, pero Dolohov se detiene cuando nos ve. Sus ojos exploran los corazones manzana y las cartas. Desliza sus delgados ojos negros hacia mí y sonríe.

—¿Interrumpimos algo, Malfoy?

Rowle levanta la vista y me observa. Sus pies trastabillan y se reacomoda. Probablemente está borracho.

Yo inhalo y acomodo todo en su sitio.

—Para nada. Sólo estoy vigilando a nuestra prisionera —digo—. De acuerdo a las instrucciones de mi padre.

Dolohov sonríe y se acerca perezosamente hacia nosotros. 

—Entonces, ¿el viejo Lucius cree que esta pichoncita necesita un guardia privado? —Sus ojos recorren a Lovegood—. ¿Ella es especial? ¿Un hechizo de bloqueo en la puerta no la retendrá?

Rowle suelta una risa temblorosa. Ollivander yace quieto y en silencio a sus pies.

Yo alzo una ceja, doy un suspiro de sufrimiento y digo: 

—Bueno, para ser honesto, el profesor Carrow nos pondrá a prueba mañana con la maldición Imperius. —Miro a Lovegood—. He estado practicando. Ganando juegos de cartas y haciéndola saltar un poco.

Los miro otra vez, encogiéndome de hombros. Y eso debería ser todo.

Pero entonces los labios de Dolohov se abren, su sonrisa de dientes torcidos es astuta.

—Muéstranos entonces.

Siento un barrido frío a través de mis extremidades y cualquier esperanza de escapar de la mazmorra desaparece enseguida. 

Me vuelvo hacia Lovegood, aferrando mi varita. Levanto el brazo y la miro a los ojos.

Ella me da esa pequeña sonrisa que recuerdo de hace meses, cuando la apuntaba con mi varita en un salón de clases, listo para hacer chisporrotear sus terminaciones nerviosas.

— _ Imperio. _

Ella se balancea sobre sus pies. Y luego salta en uno. Y no sé si realmente la estoy maldiciendo o si ella está leyendo mi mente.

Ella salta a su otro pie. Y, luego, algo que yo no le pedí que hiciera: hace un salto de tijera.

Yo dejo caer mi varita y ella se relaja. Miro de vuelta a Dolohov.

Sus ojos brillan con un feo color y dice:

—¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes, Malfoy?

Yo me encojo de hombros. 

—Probablemente aprobaré el examen.

Rowle hipa, apoyado contra la pared de piedra. 

—Si quieres… si quieres averiguar si realmente eres bueno en esto, deberías hacer que ella se desvista.

Él se ríe haciendo resonar su pecho, su cabeza colgando hacia un lado.

Hay un filo helado clavándose en mis pulmones que sabe a miedo. Siento el calor de Lovegood a mi lado. Ella está quieta.

Dolohov me mira enarcando una ceja, esperando.

Yo me rio de él, mirando brevemente a Lovegood antes de contestarle. 

—Ella apenas tiene unos catorce años —exagero.

Dolohov me sonríe, como si pudiera ver a través de mí. Rowle dice: 

—Aún mejor. —Él se ríe y se tambalea un poco.

—Ninguno de los dos tiene mucha imaginación —dice Dolohov, dando un paso al frente, desafiándome—. Yo probaría mis habilidades poniéndola de rodillas para que me la chupe. —Él se detiene frente a mí. Está alejándose de Lovegood. Yo lo miro a los ojos, respirando lentamente—. Es un juego muy divertido. Porque, si sueltas el  _ Imperio _ , si te distraes demasiado —dice riendo—, ella podría arrancarte la verga de un mordisco.

Él se ríe. Sus ojos se deslizan hacia ella y veo la misma expresión que tenía cuando miraba a Granger en el periódico mientras hablaba de una subasta. La misma expresión que había lucido unas semanas atrás cuando irrumpimos en una joyería muggle, en una de nuestras muchas misiones en busca de una tiara, y él me ordenó que esperara afuera mientras "se hacía cargo" de las vendedoras.

—El riesgo es demasiado alto, entonces —le digo, volviendo a atraer su atención hacia mí—. Me quedaré con los brinquitos, gracias. —Miro a Rowle y a Ollivander—. Has liberado a tu prisionero. Ahora te pediré que salgas de mi casa.

Dolohov se acerca un paso más a mí. Ya soy tan alto como él, así que su aliento me golpea directamente en la nariz.

—Te estaré vigilando, Malfoy. —Él me sonríe—. Eres débil, igual que tu padre. —Alza la mano y endereza el cuello de mi camisa—. Cometerás un error algún día, y yo estaré allí. Me aseguraré de que el Señor Tenebroso sepa lo cobarde que eres. Y disfrutaré viendo cómo acabar contigo.

Yo le sonrío sutilmente y le digo: 

—Estaré esperándolo, Antonin.

Él da un paso atrás, mirando a Lovegood una vez más, y arrastra a Rowle escaleras arriba.

Todavía estoy calmando mi respiración cuando Lovegood corre hacia el señor Ollivander, le echa agua en la boca y le pregunta cómo está el clima afuera.

Los miro a los dos por un momento mientras recojo las cartas y corto la manzana que traje para el fabricante de varitas.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Draco —dice Lunática.

Yo frunzo el ceño al piso, a punto de subir las escaleras de nuevo. Quisiera iluminar la habitación. No me agrada dejarlos en la negrura.

—¿De qué color crees que son ellos? —le pregunto, señalando con la cabeza hacia el piso superior, donde los dos Mortífagos desaparecieron.

Espero que ella responda que verde vómito o marrón con manchas fosforescentes.

—Mmm… —Ella mira hacia el techo—. No tienen ninguno. —Sus dedos se retuercen alrededor de un mechón rizado—. Mis colores huyen de su oscuridad.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Sábado 19 de febrero de 2000 _

Había algo que envolvía mi corazón, algo que todavía se aferraba a la esperanza de que ella nunca haría una cosa así. Que Lucius estaba mintiendo.

Y ese algo se desenvolvió y cayó como una bufanda al viento cuando la encontré sentada en una mesa en la cafetería, con los tobillos cruzados y su taza de café flotando sobre el platito mientras bebía.

Y todo se siente en carne viva. El sol brilla demasiado. La gente es demasiado ruidosa.

Reconozco al hombre de un puñado de reuniones con mi madre hace algunos años. Incluso, podría haber sido él quien redecoró la sala de estar...

Y la escucho gritar, resonando por encima de la calle bulliciosa. La veo retorcerse en el suelo y pienso en cuanto me he ablandado. Cómo los años en que mi alma se estiraba para tocar la suya me han hecho perder demasiado.

_ Débil por ella. _

Y cuando me acerco a la mesa, ella me mira con terror. Mientras sonrío a monsieur DuBois, pienso en todas las pequeñas formas en que ella me ha mentido.

La guío a través de la puerta, escoltándola fuera, y me pregunto por qué no me contó sobre su viaje a Azkaban cuando se lo pregunté. ¿Cuántas veces tuve que rogarle que me lo contara?

¿Qué más me está ocultando?

— Draco…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado conspirando con mi padre? —espeto, tratando de darle sentido a todo esto. Tratando de averiguar cómo...

¿Qué parte de esta relación es real siquiera?

En realidad, no es una relación. Ella sólo me está permitiendo que la folle.

Nos detenemos en un paso peatonal y la siento a mi lado.

_ Te gané. _

Ella nunca me dijo que me deseaba. Nunca me dijo que había sufrido por mí todo el tiempo que yo la había deseado. Ella dijo:  _ te gané _ .

— Lo dices como si estuviéramos trabajando juntos —me dice, siseándome.

— ¿Y no es así?

La señal cambia y yo atravieso la calle, recordando vagamente dónde está el punto de Aparición.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —exige ella—.  Si él lo ha definido como otra cosa que no sea chantaje, entonces te ha mentido…

—No eres la única que tiene un trato con él, Granger. No debiste involucrarte en esto.

Ella está trotando para darme alcance y yo sólo quiero estar con ella a solas. Sólo quiero dirigirnos a un lugar privado donde solamente estemos nosotros dos y yo pueda obligarla a comenzar desde el principio. Para contármelo todo.

Ella me pregunta cómo la encontré y yo le cuento que fui al salón de té.

La forma en que madame Michele me había mirado, sabiendo exactamente por qué estaba allí. Cómo me había estado esperando desde hacía semanas. 

Porque yo debería haberlo sabido. Me rio. Porque era tan simple.

— Ya no irás más a esas clases —ladro.

— ¿Qué hay del dinero, Draco? ¿Los siguientes pagos?

Estamos a una cuadra del punto de Aparición. Y siento nubes condensándose sobre nosotros.

— Le dije que se los metiera por el culo . —Esencialmente.

— Necesitamos ese dinero, Draco.  _ Malfoy Consulting _ apenas está a flote así como está. Necesito seguir asistiendo a esas clases…

La idea de que ella quiera seguir jugando al juego de mi padre es tan aborrecible para mí. La agarro y la llevo a un callejón, señalándole la cara con el dedo. 

— No volverás a poner un pie ese salón de té, ¿me escuchaste, Granger?

Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y dice: 

— ¡La empresa es más importante que un par de absurdas clases, Draco!

Yo agarro sus brazos y siseo: 

— Nada es más importante que tú. —Escucho los cielos partirse, como ladrillos cayendo del cielo.

Ella respira contra mi rostro al mirarme. Mirar todo de mí.

He dicho demasiado.

He  _ hecho _ demasiado.

Padre al menos tuvo el sentido común de mantener sus cartas apartadas de su vista. Yo acabo de exponerme por completo, esperando que ella apueste por mí. 

La beso sólo para que deje de mirarme de esa forma, como si yo fuera una especie de caballero. Una especie de héroe de cuentos.

Y presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo, como no lo haría ningún caballero. Como no se le permitiría a ningún estudiante de la Escuela de Modales y Encanto de madame Michele.

Sus manos están en mi cintura y mi lengua se enreda en su boca.

Hay tanto que necesito saber. Tanto que tenemos que discutir. Pero esta parte es mía. Ella ya me permitió tener esto, así que sé que puedo tenerlo.

Los ecos me llaman, hay vileza en mí mientra la reclamo. Las formas en que yo me la gané por encima de todos ellos se unen en mi cabeza. 

_ Podríamos dividirla por la mitad. ¡En más de un sentido! _

_ Creo que es hora de que busques una nueva librería, Malfoy. _

_ ¿Crees que alguna vez gemirá por ti después de haber gritado por mí? _

Retiro mis labios de ella, con mis manos hurgando en cada parte de su cuerpo y mi boca succionando su mandíbula.

— ¿Te puso las manos encima?

— N-no. Nada de eso —jadea, y yo tiro de su cabello hasta despejar su cuello.

— ¿Has ido a verlo desde tu visita en noviembre?

Mis caderas se presionan contra las suyas, suplicando que me permita entrar.

— No; nos hemos escrito. Él me ha escrito, mmm… Amenazas.

Succiono su piel, marcando el lugar que siempre grita a los demás que ella es mía. Que alguien la ha besado y se la ha cogido y la desea.

— Cuéntame sobre las cartas. Dime qué te dijo.

Me hundo en su cuello y luego ella tira de mi cara hacia atrás, sosteniendo suavemente mi cabeza, mirándome con ojos ansiosos.

— Sé lo que estás haciendo, Draco, y es suficiente. —Ella frota su pulgar en mi mejilla, calmándome—.  Esto... lo que tú y yo tenemos es muy especial para mí y lo estás convirtiendo en algo horrible.

Ella tiene razón. Cierro los ojos e inhalo su aroma. Presiono una suave disculpa contra sus labios y le hago la pregunta que me ha estado matando lentamente durante meses:

— ¿Qué te dijo mi padre en Azkaban?

Por favor. Por favor, Hermione. Sólo contéstame.

Sus ojos deambulan entre los míos y luego lo dice:

— Me dio una lista de cosas. Para trabajar en ellas.

Yo la miro, esperando por más.

¿Una lista?

— ¿Para qué?

— Para ser...  —tartamudea—,  para ser vista a tu lado. Para estar a tu altura.

¿En noviembre? En ese momento, él había dejado muy claro que yo debía mantenerme alejado de ella, así que ¿por qué...?

— Aún no estabas con la compañía —digo, mirando las piedras oscurecidas por las nubes.

— Sí, pero nos habían fotografiado juntos tan a menudo  —dice, batiendo hermosamente sus pestañas—.  Y… y él sabía sobre la Subasta.

Esa puta Subasta.

Sabía que él se lo había contado. Lo sabía.

Espero a que ella me ponga en mi lugar. Que me escupa la forma correcta de haber abordado la situación. Que evalúe mi comportamiento. 

Yo la espero.

Pero ella sólo me mira con los ojos abiertos y confiados.

— Él sabía que visitaste a la madre de Narcissa.  —Y ahora ella también. Me pregunto si realmente entiende lo que eso habría significado…

Y entonces…

— Él sabía… sabía que me habrías salvado.

_ Salvarla. _ Es curioso plantearlo de esa manera cuando yo la habría mantenido encerrada en su pequeña y bonita habitación. Pero su rostro me suplica algo y continúa:

— Pensó que tú y yo estábamos juntos. Que habíamos estado juntos durante años. Yo… yo lo corregí, por supuesto —dice mirando a otro lado.

Sí, por supuesto, corrígelo. No estábamos juntos entonces y apenas lo estamos ahora. ¿Lo calificarías así siquiera? ¿Sin ninguna esperanza de un futuro juntos?

Y luego ella me dice que había visto las fotografías del callejón donde casi la toqué, casi la inmovilicé debajo de mí y la ultrajé.

Ella respira con dificultad y hay lluvia en sus mejillas. Me cuenta sobre el chantaje. Las clases para conseguir la herencia. Pero en lo único que yo puedo pensar es en el comienzo de todo esto.

— ¿Qué había en esa lista?

Ella enlista las palabras de memoria y siento un peso aplastarme con cada punto.

—Agraciada, modales exquisitos, experta anfitriona —y pienso en mi madre—, ingeniosa, encantadora, líder social —y pienso en Pansy. La lista continúa y, mientras ella balbucea "sensata" y "obediente", yo trato de imaginarla de esa manera. Intento pensar en una vida aburrida con una esposa aburrida a mi lado. Ni siquiera mi madre puede competir con esta lista imposible. Y mi padre lo sabe.

— Dijo que lo único que podría dejar pasar era lo de sangre pura.

Siento una sonrisa dibujándose en mi rostro.

Entonces, ¿es una broma?

Él me dice: “Puedes tenerla, pero sólo si ella se desprende de sí misma para convertirse en alguien que no es.”

Él me dice: “Mantente alejado de ella, pero úsala, hijo, tanto como sea posible.”

_ ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos? _

_ Ella es mucho mejor así, ¿no crees?, mucho más como una esposa Malfoy. _

Empujándome hacia esto, incluso cuando yo intentaba arrastrarme lejos. 

Estoy carcajeándome. Me estoy riendo en un callejón con media  _ Chica Dorada _ a punto de echarse a llorar. 

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Granger?

Es apenas una pregunta porque sé que fue él. Fue él quien me la sirvió en una bandeja, un caparazón vacío de ella.

— Terminaré en tres semanas, Draco, y luego podrás terminar con esto  —me dice—.  No le deberás nada. Podrás librarte de él.

—No, no. —Me froto la cara, sintiendo mi piel zumbar con la lluvia—. Nunca podré librarme de él. Y ahora él tiene sus garras sobre ti. —La miro y confieso—: Ya lo había notado antes, pero lo ignoré. Ahora eres diferente. La forma en que tomas tu café es diferente. La forma en que caminas. La forma en que bailas. —La toco para recordarme a mí mismo que ella es real, que todavía está aquí—. Estás cambiando. Y ahora cada vez que te vea levantando el platillo junto a tu taza, pensaré en él. Pensaré en esto. Cuando hagas una reverencia. Cuando estreches la mano de alguien.

Ella llora, mi pigmaliónica muñeca.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? —susurro contra sus labios.

— Era la forma correcta de actuar  —contesta, pintándolo sobre mi piel.

Ahí está ella.

Sus ojos marrones alternan entre los míos, buscando justicia e igualdad, peleando por ella misma, peleando por los demás, peleando por mí.

Quizás ella todavía esté ahí. Me inclino hacia su boca, preguntándome si puedo traerla de nuevo a la vida.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

Ella me dice que tiene que volver a Cornerstone, y todo, excepto nosotros dos, vuelve a mí cuando me aparto de sus labios.

Aparecemos en el Callejón Diagon y, cuando llegamos en medio de un aguacero, transfiguro un gran paraguas para los dos. Parece que ella se despedirá en cuando le abra la puerta, pero yo nos seco a ambos con un hechizo y saludo a Morty. Él nos recibe con una sonrisa cómplice que recuerdo de años atrás, sentado detrás del mostrador.

Ella vuelve al trabajo y yo encuentro algunos libros, me siento en una silla grande con vista al mostrador y lanzo un  _ Oculus Dolus _ .

Paso una hora mirándola. Observando la forma en que se mueve. Aún es ella. Todavía se revuelve con las plumas y el pergamino, como si estuviera tratando de decidir la forma más rápida de escribir sus pensamientos. Todavía cambia su peso de una cadera a la otra, y yo me pregunto si usará algún hechizo para acojinar sus pies; realmente debería usarlos si insiste en permanecer de pie durante dieciséis horas los sábados y domingos. Todavía succiona la punta de su pluma, incluso sin el azúcar azul para tentarla. Sus labios todavía aprietan el extremo de la pluma, sus mejillas se tensan y sus ojos permanecen fijos en el documento frente a ella.

Y lo más importante de todo: ella todavía me mira.

Aún alza la mirada y encuentra mi ubicación en una habitación. Aún aparta la mirada demasiado rápido, aunque yo no la esté "mirando". Aún inclina el rostro hacia el mostrador y deja que sus pestañas se alcen, pensando que es la espía más discreta mientras sus ojos se posan sobre mí.

Observándome en el Ministerio. Incluso observándome en Hogwarts. Nunca pensé que ella querría mirarme a mí. Nunca pensé que ella me veía cuando yo deseaba que lo hiciera, pero tal vez esto ha sido un baile durante años, girando hacia otras parejas y apartando las miradas el uno del otro.

Quiero preguntarle qué quiso decir cuando dijo: "Te gané". ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado mirándome?

Ella toma algunos libros y entra en la sección de ficción para volver a colocarlos en los estantes. La forma en que camina... No es tan diferente, ¿verdad?

Ella pasa a la harpía que ha estado deambulando durante más o menos una hora, alejándose de mí. Ella le sonríe alegremente. La harpía se sobresalta y se gira, avanzando como un pato hacia una sección diferente.

Veo sus ojos volver a mí, posados en mí mientras yo pretendo leer. Ella observa fijamente mi cabello y mi rostro, recorriendo mi cuerpo de una forma que realmente no debería hacer en un lugar de trabajo, pero finalmente descansa sobre el libro en mi regazo, inclinando su cabeza para tratar de averiguar lo que yo estoy leyendo.

Hermione Granger y sus libros.

Libero el hechizo en mis ojos y cuando ella vuelve a mirarme a la cara, haciendo contacto visual, se sobresalta y se sonroja, dándose la vuelta. Siento una sonrisa floreciendo en mis labios, y ella me mira. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa, como si acabara de invitarla a bailar.

Tal vez sí lo he hecho.

Y decido no volver a usar el  _ Oculus Dolus _ . No hay necesidad de engañarla con nada en el futuro.

La harpía asoma la cabeza de nuevo por la esquina de un estante mientras Granger camina de vuelta al mostrador, balanceando un poco sus caderas. La harpía me mira directamente y retrocede cuando se encuentra con mis ojos.

Ya la había visto aquí antes, deambulando, pero nunca interactuando con Granger. La escucho arrastrarse hacia el otro lado del estante y observo cómo asoma la cabeza de nuevo, salta y se retira.

Nunca la he visto comprando nada.

Nunca la he visto comunicándose con nadie.

Pero la mantiene vigilada a ella. Y a mí.

Una sensación de lodo espeso se derrama sobre mi pecho mientras veo a la criatura sacar un libro con una mano huesuda y caminar por otro conjunto de estantes.

Granger está ocupada con un cliente. Yo cierro mi libro, lo coloco en mi silla y me muevo hacia los estantes, deslizándome por el pasillo hasta que estoy detrás de la desagradable criatura.

La veo fisgonear a través de los huecos entre los libros y saltar cuando descubre que no estoy en mi silla. Gira para buscarme y me encuentra directamente detrás de ella, como en una especie de historia de terror.

Ella deja escapar un sobresaltado "ay" y yo la miro con todo lo que aún queda de Lucius Malfoy en mí.

—Tu servicio a mi padre está completo. Sal de esta tienda y no vuelvas nunca más. Si te encuentro otra vez a cien metros de Hermione Granger, te destriparé lentamente con toda la magia oscura que poseo. ¿Quedó claro?

Sus ojos negros me miran desorbitados. Luego deja caer el libro y se apresura a salir.

Escucho que se abre la puerta y Granger suelta un "¡Intente no mojarse!" mientras sus pies planos se arrastran por la puerta.

Yo relajo mis hombros, sintiendo alivio y ansiedad arremolinándose juntos. Escucho la voz engreída de mi padre.

_ La he estado vigilando desde el momento en que dejó Hogwarts. _

No recuerdo cuántas veces he visto a esa harpía aquí. Era intrascendente para mí. Pero de repente estoy seguro de que cada visita que he hecho a la librería Cornerstone ha sido cuidadosamente documentada. Incluso hace meses, cuando yo no podía alejarme de ella y coqueteaba con envolver regalos.

Y Lucius simplemente me preguntaba suavemente:  _ ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos? _

Cuando lo sabía perfectamente.

Lo había sabido antes de que ella lo visitara en Azkaban. Antes de la lista.

Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de disipar la jaqueca que me provoca el tratar de superar a mi padre. Vuelvo a colocar el libro en la estantería preguntándome si Lucius sabría que ya no podría controlarme más a mí, por lo que lo intentó a través de ella.

_ Agraciada. Modales exquisitos. _

Tomo algunos libros más sin tener intención de leerlos.

_ Experta anfitriona. Ingeniosa. Encantadora. Líder social. _

Regreso a mi silla, me dejo caer, y el movimiento atrae sus ojos hacia mí, como si se preguntara dónde me había metido.

_ Hermosa. Bien vestida. Sensata. _

Ella sonríe suavemente, todavía hablando con la mujer en la caja registradora.

_ Educada financieramente. Obediente. Entrenada en decoración. _

Observo sus dedos deslizarse por el libro de contabilidad.

_ Experta en baile. Inteligente. Temperamento sereno. _

Y algo peor se retuerce en mi cabeza, una pequeña idea expresada con un siseo aristocrático y un suspiro cadencioso.

_ Puedes tener tu sangre sucia. Pero quiero diez semanas. _

Quizás... Quizás había verdad allí. Podría tenerla. Incluso podría casarme con ella. Pero él necesitaba asegurarse de que ella tuviera el entrenamiento adecuado para manejar el puesto.

_ No estropees la propuesta, Draco _ , había dicho bromeando.

Ella me mira de nuevo cuando el cliente se va y se hace la ocupada cuando descubre que yo ya la estoy mirando.

No es tan simple. Siempre hay algo más con Lucius Malfoy. Dejo escapar cualquier esperanza con mi padre, recordando que tan solo esta mañana me apuñaló con palabras que no necesitaba usar. Sólo para hacerme daño.

Aclaro mi mente, empujando ahora a Lucius detrás de un muro y trayendo a Hermione hacia el frente.

Para cuando la tienda está cerrando yo estoy pensando en todas las formas distintas en que puedo tocarla de nuevo. Podríamos ir a su casa o a la mía, y puedo lamerla de nuevo, rogándole que me aleccione sobre las guerras de los elfos domésticos o alguna estupidez por el estilo.

Ella está deseándole buenas noches al último cliente y yo he venido a parar a las estanterías, esperando. Mirándola mientras ella se retuerce bajo mi mirada. No contengo nada, envío todos mis deseos hacia adelante de una manera que no he podido hacer durante cinco años.

Ella voltea el letrero a  _ Cerrado _ y se gira hacia mí con una sonrisa.

— Ya hemos cerrado por hoy, señor Malfoy —dice—.  ¿Hay algo que desee poner en reserva para el día de mañana?

¿Juego de rol de vendedora? ¿Qué otras sorpresas escondes, Granger?

Me muevo para apoyarme en el mostrador, gravitando más cerca de ella. 

— ¿Estás segura que no tienes nada reservado para mí allá atrás?

— Puedo verificar. —Y ella se gira, se inclina hacia adelante y esos jeans ajustados se acercan tan deliciosamente a su piel mientras menea el culo para mí. Es toda una provocadora.

Ella dice algo, pero en lo único que me concentro es en el hundimiento de su espalda debajo de la camisa, sus nalgas redondas apretadas hacia mí. Y siento que mi verga se endurece cuando ella vuelve la cabeza para mirarme como si la tuviera inclinada sobre mi escritorio.

No hemos hablado de esas posiciones. No quiero asustarla con lo mucho que deseo verla inclinada, o rebotando encima de mí, o sobre sus manos y rodillas...

La miro y ella está sonriendo. 

— ¿Te importa si echo un vistazo?

Ella asiente. 

— Adelante. —Y ella se queda ahí. Lista para mí.

Necesito aprender un hechizo para desaparecer esos jeans. Estoy seguro de que Blaise conoce alguno.

Me cuelo detrás del mostrador y me deslizo en el espacio detrás de ella, mis caderas acunando las suyas mientras mi verga se empuja contra su trasero. Me inclino sobre ella, enviando mi cálido aliento hacia su oreja y deslizando mi mano por sus costillas.

— Qué extraño .  Podría haber jurado que había algo mío aquí atrás.

Ella se ríe y se presiona contra mí, como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo. Mía.

Oh, más te vale que follemos en esta librería, Granger.

Deslizo mi mano más alto, ahuecando su pecho y palpando su duro pezón. Ella jadea y yo avanzo, dejándola sentir mi verga, comenzando a rodar lentamente contra su trasero.

Me inclino hacia delante para besar su cuello, y ella gira la cabeza y dice: 

— Creo que podríamos encontrar lo que estás buscando en la sección de no ficción .

Hay ese fuego en sus ojos que siempre significa un desastre para mi autocontrol y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y le digo: 

— El servicio al cliente aquí es impecable.

Ella se endereza, se restriega contra mí, toma mi mano y me lleva alrededor del mostrador a la derecha, hacia una sección amurallada de no ficción. Las ventanas están cubiertas con estantes de libros y, si alguien quisiera fisgonear el interior, sería difícil ver algo en la oscuridad.

Y luego ella atenúa las luces.

Oh, que chica tan descarada.

Ella se gira y se envuelve a mi alrededor, juntando nuestros pechos y golpeándonos contra una estantería, y casi me río en su boca por lo diametralmente opuesto que es de mi propia fantasía.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia mí, gimiendo mientras mis manos se deslizan por su cintura para agarrar su trasero, el mismo trasero que acababa de presentarme como si fuera de mi propiedad.

Ella desliza sus manos por mi pecho y agarra mi cinturón, y yo respiro pesadamente en su boca mientras ella me desabrocha el pantalón como si sólo tuviéramos diez minutos en su oficina antes de que sea hora del almuerzo.

Mis ojos reptan hacia un cómodo sillón en la esquina y pauso el movimiento de sus manos en mis botones.

—¿Podemos... puedo probar algo? Y si no te gusta, podemos detenernos.

Ella jadea contra mi cara y dice: 

—Está bien. —Y la beso como un hombre sediento porque ella confía en mí. Porque ella no duda conmigo. Y ella me hace sentir que seré diferente a mi padre en ese sentido.

Arrastro mi lengua por su boca, bebiendo de ella y memorizando su lengua sobre la mía. Cuando me aparto, tomo sus manos y la llevo a la silla. La giro para que mire hacia el brazo y mis manos alcanzan sus caderas para abrir sus jeans. Ella desliza sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mis muñecas.

Ella me ayuda a quitarle los jeans, pero no permito que se los pase por las rodillas antes de colar mi mano en sus bragas, deslizarla a través de su piel y encontrar su clítoris. Ella jadea y sus manos buscan algo a lo que aferrarse, aterrizando en el respaldo del sillón.

Dibujo patrones en su piel, deslizándome hacia abajo para introducirme en ella, encontrándola perfectamente húmeda y apretándome mientras mis dedos se cuelan dentro. Gimo contra su oído.

—Quiero que te inclines sobre este sillón —le susurro al oído.

Ella se tensa, sin aliento.

Y vuelvo a decir: 

—Y si no te gusta, nos detenemos.

Ella asiente y yo tiro de sus bragas, bajándolas hasta sus rodillas. Ella respira pesadamente mientras la muevo lentamente para que se incline sobre el brazo del sillón. Jalo el cojín decorativo para que ella descanse en el asiento, guiándola hacia abajo hasta apoyarla sobre sus codos.

Me aparto y observo su maravilloso trasero presionándose contra mí. Ya estoy goteando en mis pantalones.

Deslizo mis manos a lo largo de la piel de su espalda, enrollando su camiseta, deslizándola por encima de su culo. Su cuerpo está tenso, pero yo masajeo círculos en sus nalgas. Escucho un gemido y creo que es mío.

Abro el último botón y saco la verga de mis pantalones.

—¿Qué… qué tiene de diferente esto? —pregunta rápidamente, con la voz aguda. Probablemente preguntándome cuáles son mis intenciones con su trasero al aire.

—Nada —le digo—. Es lo mismo que siempre hemos hecho, sólo contigo en otra posición.

Aunque, por supuesto, mientras lo digo estoy acariciándome el pito, mirando su culo.

—De acuerdo —susurra ella.

Yo busco entre sus piernas e introduzco de nuevo mis dedos. 

—Justo así.

—De acuerdo.

Empujo mi verga entre sus piernas, presionando hacia adelante, y ella suspira sobre la almohada. Me veo desaparecer dentro de ella y murmuro: 

—Mierda.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta ella. Ésta pérdida de control, pérdida de visión, no es realmente su favorita, lo sé.

—Acabo de ver mi verga deslizarse dentro de ti, Granger —susurro, empujando más. Ella jadea—. Y he soñado con este trasero durante años. Observando tus caderas en la escuela.

Ella gime cuando empujo más, mis manos aferrándose con fuerza a sus caderas.

Empiezo a un ritmo lento como este, mirando como la penetro, sintiendo lo apretada que está así. Le pregunto varias veces cómo se siente y ella responde con un entrecortado "Bien".

Muevo mis manos a su cintura, plantada justo encima del brazo de la silla, deslizando mis dedos a lo largo de su piel, siguiendo la inclinación de su cintura hasta sus voluptuosas caderas. Su trasero es tan suave y firme contra los huesos de mi cadera.

Presiono hacia abajo, cambiando un poco el ángulo. Ella gime y yo embisto más rápido, golpeando mis caderas contra ella, su cuerpo incapaz de moverse hacia mí mientras aprieto su cintura.

—Oh, por Merlín, Granger...

—¿Se siente bien? —gime ella.

—Es jodidamente perfecto —siseo, estrellando mi verga en su interior, sintiendo su presión sobre mí con cada embestida—. ¿Puedo ir más rápido…?

—Por favor.

Me clavo en ella. Hermione Granger, inclinada sobre un sillón en una librería, con sus jeans alrededor de sus jodidas rodillas.

Veo sus dedos crisparse en la almohada, su cabeza volteada hacia la tela.

—Gira la cabeza —le digo.

Ella espera unas cuantas estocadas antes de obedecer. Ella voltea hacia atrás, el cabello cayendo sobre su cuello y mejillas. Yo me acerco y acaricio sus rizos, retorciéndolos suavemente y sintiendo mi verga punzar.

—Mírame a mí.

Ella voltea, jadeando. Y tengo que cerrar los ojos para no correrme.

—Oh, Dios… —escucho.

Cuando abro los ojos, su boca se abre en un grito silencioso y su coño me aferra mientras me la tiro. Apenas puedo volver a entrar así, pero trato de quedarme quieto para ella mientras jadea.

Mierda, te amo tanto.

Sus músculos comienzan a relajarse y su cálida humedad empieza a colarse entre nosotros, y sé que ella no ha terminado del todo, pero no puedo esperar...

Me inclino hacia adelante, agarrando sus rizos con una mano, presionando su cintura hacia abajo con la otra, y la follo con gruñidos, mi verga se hunde profundamente y apenas abandona su calor antes de golpear hacia adentro nuevamente.

Miro su trasero por última vez antes de liberarme, y luego vuelvo a mirarla a los ojos mientras ella inhala con respiraciones entrecortadas, viendo cómo me corro. 

Tiro de su cabello, aprieto su piel y permanezco enterrado en su interior por lo que parecen horas hasta que puedo respirar de nuevo. Mis piernas tiemblan cuando me inclino, besando su espalda, doblándome sobre ella para besar sus labios.

Siento que su coño me aprieta mientras apoyo mi peso en su cuerpo, hundiendo mi lengua en su boca y acariciando su cabello.

Ella todavía está ahí. Y es mía.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

Me aparezco en casa, aterrizando en la suave hierba más allá de las puertas de la Mansión. Camino contra el viento de febrero, apretándome más la capa. Las puertas me admiten y camino a través del sendero hacia las grandes puertas delanteras que se abren cuando me acerco.

Encuentro a mi madre en la nueva sala de estar, mirando su libro con frialdad.

—Casi envío un grupo de búsqueda —me dice, con los ojos en la página.

Se suponía que debía estar en casa para almorzar. Vendrían los Selwyn.

Yo me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, observando las nuevas alfombras que cubren el lugar donde su sangre todavía está grabada en las piedras.

—Cuéntame de nuevo sobre el día que fuiste a ver a Lucius —digo.

Ella cierra su libro y me mira. Lo pondera, volteando hacia la nueva chimenea, y dice: 

—Él accedió a entregar tu herencia si podía conocerla. Debo admitir que él ya sabía de tus sentimientos por ella. Y creo que mi error fue acceder dadas las circunstancias.

Me mira, esperando una reacción. No tengo ninguna para dar. Ella continúa:

—Hermione fue a verlo... Estaba muy nerviosa. Y, cuando regresó, estaba bastante mal.

Siento que mis dientes rechinan. Asiento para que siga.

—Su prioridad al volver aquí fue dejarme muy claro que ustedes dos no tenían una relación. —Siento el pinchazo, pero ya estaba preparado para ello—. Ella estaba convencida de que tú no querrías tenerla, aunque no estoy segura si tu padre fue quien plantó esa idea...

No. Probablemente fui yo. Con mi ácido y frialdad. Con mis charlas de subastas y virginidades. Con Katya y Noelle.

Mi madre hace una pausa. Yo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y entonces yo se lo pregunté. De forma bastante directa. Y ella me dijo que no tenía interés en casarse contigo.

Las palabras cierran mi garganta, pero ya las he escuchado antes.

No tenía interés en casarse conmigo. No tenía ningún interés en convertirse en la idea de mi padre de una esposa Malfoy. Hasta que la herencia estuvo ligada a ella. Entonces, ella avanzó como guerrera en armadura, enfrentando las hogueras.

—¿Han cambiado las cosas? —pregunta madre suavemente. 

Ella me mira con una extraña esperanza en los ojos, y veo un desfile de nietos girando sobre su cabeza.

—Nosotros, eh... —Me aclaro la garganta—. Hemos hecho algunos... progresos.

Madre esboza una odiosa sonrisa y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Espero que estén cuidándose.

—¡Madre! —balbuceo.

—O, en realidad —reflexiona ella—, mejor no se cuiden para nada, ¿quieres? Sólo asegúrate de estar comprometido para cuando nazca el pequeño. 

—Madre, ya tuve suficiente de esto.

Ella da saltitos en el sillón como una niña y dice: 

—¿Podemos invitarla a venir? ¿El próximo fin de semana?

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y digo: 

—De acuerdo. —Ella sonríe. Luego yo aprieto los labios, odiando arruinar esta felicidad, y le digo—: Si no te importa, me gustaría que hicieras tu último movimiento con mi padre. —La miro y encuentro sus cejas juntas—. Él ha estado enviándola con madame Michele. La encontré hoy con monsieur DuBois aprendiendo sobre arquitectura renacentista.

La sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro y ella sigue como una estatua cuando dice: 

—¿Lo descubriste ahora?

Yo asiento.

—Él le dijo que no me entregaría la herencia a menos que ella asistiera.

Mi madre es una absoluta visión cuando está enojada. La mayoría de las personas se ruborizan, el fuego se enciende en los ojos y la sangre les hierve. Pero mi madre destila hielo.

—Draco, cariño —dice, mirando por la ventana al cielo nocturno—. Tu padre y yo vamos a divorciarnos. Espero que eso no te moleste demasiado.

Ella toma su libro y continúa leyendo.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 20 de febrero de 2000 _

Mi italiano está un poco oxidado, pero puedo encontrar el camino a la villa correcta. Llamo a la puerta y un viejo elfo la abre inmediatamente.

—Draco Malfoy para ver a la señorita Parkinson —le digo.

Él dice algo en italiano y reconozco las palabras “horario” y “cita”. Me mira de arriba abajo. Los elfos pueden hablar en cualquier idioma, así que éste sólo está siendo un cretino.

—No tengo cita.

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido y me hace un gesto para que espere en el vestíbulo. Es una cabaña pequeña, con grandes ventanales y enredaderas en las paredes exteriores. Estoy examinando la sala de estar desde la puerta cuando escucho tacones en las escaleras.

—¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa?

Miro hacia arriba y Pansy baja las escaleras en bata, su cabello no está completamente peinado, pero ya lleva el rostro maquillado. Han pasado quizás ocho años desde que la vi sin maquillaje.

Ella lee mi cara, se detiene en los dos últimos escalones y la luz abandona sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

Yo avanzo directo al tema, sintiendo un fuego similar al de ayer en lo profundo de mi pecho.

—¿Has estado en contacto con mi padre?

Sus cejas se juntan con su flequillo.

—¿Recientemente? No. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Yo deslizo las manos en mis bolsillos para detener el impulso de apretar algo.

—¿A qué te refieres con “Recientemente no”?

Ella parpadea, sus ojos se clavan en los míos, bailan sobre mis hombros tensos y mi mandíbula apretada.

—Él vio mi diseño para el ministro argentino en junio del año pasado y me escribió desde Azkaban. —Ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, con un raro movimiento de inseguridad que atrae mis ojos—. Él... ha seguido mi trabajo. Enviándome felicitaciones, y... —Traga saliva—. Me puso en contacto con algunas personas.

—¿Y nunca se te ocurrió mencionármelo? —gruño, perdiendo cualquier pizca del control que pensé que tenía sobre la situación.

Ella cierra la boca de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos de una manera que reconozco.

—Quizá lo hice. Podría haberlo dicho en una de las sesenta y siete cartas que te envié mientras no estabas.

—No lo hiciste —me río—. Las leí todas.

Su mejilla se crispa y aparta la mirada de mí.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

Yo deambulo hasta el final de las escaleras, mirándola. 

—¿Y qué hay de la “bruja empresarial moderna”? —siseo—. ¿Mi padre tenía algo que decirte al respecto?

—Por supuesto —me espeta ella—. Le encantó el diseño.

—¿Y qué tenía para decir sobre la modelo?

Sus labios se cierran y algo se oscurece en sus ojos. 

—¿Qué te dijo ahora?

Yo camino, apartando la mirada, tratando de recordar quién es ella. Quienes fuimos. 

—¿De quién fue la idea de usarla a ella?

—Mía —me escupe.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —ella se endereza—. Todas las decisiones con respecto a mi línea las tomo yo. Si tiene mi nombre, me representa. Estoy segura de que puedes apreciar eso, Draco.

La miro, centímetros más arriba de mí en las escaleras. Y espero. Ella respira con cuidado por la nariz.

—Él me escribió el mes pasado. Después de la fiesta de Año Nuevo —dice—. Incluyó un recorte de Granger en  _ El Profeta _ , con su vestido blanco y estilo elegante, y me la sugirió. —Ella se ríe y yo me estremezco ante el sonido—. Le dije que no existía ningún universo en el que Hermione Granger consentiría a ese tipo de tortura de mi parte, pero que se lo agradecía. Luego él me informó sobre su nuevo puesto en  _ Malfoy Consulting _ . Y me recordó las necesidades que podría tener ella en el futuro... además de su empleo.

Ella me mira, sus ojos atrapados en mi ceño fruncido.

—La decisión fue mía, Draco. Lucius sólo me dio un impulso de confianza en que si yo se lo pedía, ella tal vez podría aceptar. Si tú se lo pedías —dijo—, ella podría decir que sí.

Mi garganta se cierra tratando de decidir si necesito golpear algo o echarme a llorar.

—La usaste…

—Todos la estamos usando —dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eso es lo que hacemos, Draco. —Se muerde el labio, corriéndose el lápiz labial—. Y no me disculparé por mantenerme en contacto con tu padre. Él era el único Malfoy que me dirigía la palabra, y es lo más parecido a una figura paterna que he tenido en mi vida. Siempre me trató como familia.

Yo aparto la mirada, mordiéndome la mejilla, respirando y sintiendo el escalofrío de una ira inútil.

—Porque tú eres sangre pura, raza pura e impecablemente hermosa —le escupo, burlándome de las cualidades.

—¿Qué más hay ahí? —gruñe ella.

La miro y ella me levanta una ceja, preguntándome, con una tristeza brillando en los ojos que no había visto en años.

Ella baja las escaleras y se para frente a mí, ahora más pequeña. 

—Él me pidió que la convirtiera en una de esas tres cosas —susurra—. Y yo sé que tú nunca necesitaste todo eso para verla “impecablemente hermosa...” —Pansy me sonríe tristemente—. Pero tú la arrastraste a tu mundo sin siquiera pensar en lo difícil que sería para ella no tener esas tres armas.

Ella endereza el cuello de mi camisa, como si estuviéramos en camino hacia el Gran Salón en invierno con nuestras túnicas formales.

Yo trago saliva y digo: 

—Lucius la envió con madame Michele.

Espero a que ella frunza el ceño, a que pregunte, a que reaccione.

—Lo sé.

Mis ojos se clavan en ella, la rabia aumentando de nuevo. Ella continúa: 

—Era obvio. Para mí, al menos. —Sus manos rozan mis hombros, cayendo a sus costados—. Ella era una plebeya en la escuela —se ríe—. Para mí estaba claro que había estado trabajando con alguien.

Yo me alejo, rechinando los dientes, mirando ceñudo su sala de estar.

—Si la quieres en tu mundo, Draco, hay cosas que ella necesita aprender —canturrea a mi lado.

Yo cierro los ojos pensando en la lista.

—Y, si ella está dispuesta a aprenderlas, eso también significa algo —dice Pansy sobre mi hombro.

Yo giro la cabeza para encontrarla mirando a nuestros pies.

—¿Por qué consentirías en esa descabellada idea? —pregunto—. Sé lo que sientes por ella. La Pansy que solía conocer preferiría tirar su modelo de negocios a la basura antes que ayudar en la carrera o vida personal de Hermione Granger de alguna forma.

Ella mira por la ventana. 

—La gente cambia, Draco. —Y luego, llanamente—: Me refiero a ella, por supuesto. Yo soy tan perfecta como siempre. —Yo sonrío—. Y no era a ella a quien estaba ayudando. —Ella me mira—. Podrás recordar mis sentimientos por ella, pero debes haber olvidado mis sentimientos por ti.

Sus ojos brillan hacia mí y siento un peso presionando detrás de mis ojos. Ella me toma del brazo y nos gira a ambos para mirar hacia la sala de estar.

—Todavía hay un pequeño grupo de nosotros que haría cualquier cosa por ti —me dice—. Es muy irritante, en realidad.

Mis ojos encuentran la ventana y miro fijamente, tratando de averiguar qué puedo agregar yo.

—¿Por qué nunca respondiste a ninguna de mis cartas? —susurra ella—. Las leíste y nunca me respondiste. Te escribí una vez a la semana durante quince meses. 

Un pájaro aterriza afuera en una rama y bate sus alas.

—Después de los primeros meses en Azkaban, dejé de creer que me liberarían. No quería que esperaras nada de mí.

Ella suelta una pequeña risa. 

—Al contrario de lo que tu ego pueda pensar, Draco Malfoy, no pasé los últimos dos años esperándote. —La siento agitar su cabello por encima del hombro, haciendo una postura—. Me lo he pasado genial, muchas gracias. —Y luego agrega—: Tuve una tórrida aventura con Theodore.

Mis cejas se juntan. 

—¿Theo? Pero él es...

—Sí, ahora lo sé. No lo discutamos.

Ella aparta su brazo de mí, volviéndose para ir a buscar té para mi visita. Siento una sonrisa tirando de mis labios con esta nueva información.

—¿Y Blaise lo sabe? —le grito.

—Oh, por el amor de Merlín, por favor no se lo digas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora: No tengo idea de por qué Hermione no incluiría esa pequeña escena obscena en su punto de vista... :) Pero estoy segura de que Hermione aprendió lo que yo ya aprendí: solo puedes escribir escenas frente a frente unas cuantas veces antes de necesitar cambiar de posición. Necesitaba cambiarlo. Gracias a la imaginación de Draco por la ayuda.
> 
> Advertencia de contenido: Dolohov y Rowle insinúan que han usado la maldición Imperius para violar/agredir a mujeres. Sugieren que Draco lo use en Luna para sexo oral. Rowle también sugiere que Luna, una menor de edad, se desnude para ellos. Ninguno de estos eventos tiene lugar dentro de la narrativa. Draco es capaz de mediar en la situación y Luna no sufre ningún daño.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Feliz Hanukkah!… Les deseo de todo corazón todo lo mejor para este año que estamos estrenando, que venga, sobre todo, lleno de salud para ustedes y sus seres queridos. Yo empiezo el año con mucha ilusión y proyectos, lista para ponerle el broche de oro a esta traducción en la que he trabajado por un poco más de un año y comprometerme con la siguiente. Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes, pues con su apoyo y cariño hacen que valga la pena cada minuto invertido. De verdad, ¡Gracias!
> 
> Lamento la nueva demora, pero en medio de las fiestas y vacaciones de mis hijos y esposo siempre es un poco imposible sentarme frente a la computadora jajaja
> 
> Sin más, disfruten. Nos leemos muy pronto

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 21

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Domingo 20 de febrero de 2000 _

Cuando llego a casa desde Italia, madre está reunida con Rita Skeeter en nuestro salón. Entro justo cuando su vuelapuma está anotando las fechas de las recientes visitas de mi madre a Azkaban.

Rita está sentada en el borde de su silla, meciéndose ligeramente, pero presionando los labios en una línea firme, como si abrir la boca arruinara esta trascendental ocasión.

—Hola, Draco —dice mi madre cuando termina. Rita se vuelve hacia mí rápidamente con ojos brillantes—. Mi hijo y yo no tenemos ningún comentario —concluye mi madre.

Rita cierra la mandíbula de golpe y respira hondo. Recoge su vuelapluma del aire y se pone de pie. 

—Gracias, señora Malfoy.

—Black, por favor, Rita.

Los ojos de Rita se ensanchan. Ella asiente rápidamente hacia mí mientras se dirige a las chimeneas. Oigo estallar las llamas.

—Bueno, eso no tardó mucho —digo yo.

Madre bebe su té y mira las cortinas nuevas. 

—No debería ser una sorpresa para él. Le advertí que esto sucedería si él interfería. —Ella se aprieta los labios con los nudillos y yo la miro con el ceño fruncido—. Hoy la vi. No ha cambiado mucho, pero hay pequeñas cosas, ¿no es verdad?

Ella me mira y yo asiento.

—No es muy perceptible, pero están allí. —Ella hace círculos con un dedo alrededor del borde de su taza y dice—: Vendrá a cenar el sábado. —Madre me mira con las cejas levantadas—. Sé discreto, Draco. Al menos, finge que no se quedará a pasar la noche.

Siento que la sangre se me sube a las mejillas, miro por encima del hombro y asiento, escapando de la habitación antes de que ella me pregunte algo completamente inapropiado, como si necesitamos poner una poción de fertilidad en su copa de vino.

El lunes, el periódico anuncia el divorcio en primera plana. Skeeter ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso al mantenerlo intrigante pero vago.

Espero en recepción, con Melody, sosteniendo una taza de café cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, y no puedo evitar guiñarle un ojo cuando sus ojos se iluminan al encontrarme allí.

Ella toma la taza con un hermoso rubor y yo no puedo evitar acompañarla de camino a su oficina. 

—Tenemos junta con el personal ejecutivo a las diez, por la tarde necesitamos reunirnos para hablar sobre la campaña de los snidgets dorados. Después de nuestro almuerzo, por supuesto.

Ella me mira y yo dejo que mis ojos la recorran. La sola mención de nuestros "almuerzos" me hace preguntarme cómo lucirán sus bragas hoy.

Ella mira nerviosamente por encima de mi hombro y dice: 

—Almuerzo. Sí. ¿Y qué planeas ordenar hoy?

Yo sonrío. Esta bruja...

— Tengo algunas ideas —le digo—.  Pero estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Mierda, pienso en inclinarla sobre su escritorio, deslizarme nuevamente en su interior mientras miro su trasero. Y me pregunto qué cosas sucias desea de mí que aún no me ha dicho. Si puedo hacer que ella las externe.

Ella se sonroja mirando el piso y yo obedezco mi instinto de alejarme antes de hacerle algo aquí en el piso de la oficina.

— Mmm… ¿Draco? —me llama de vuelta a su oficina. Nos paramos junto a su puerta cuando ella dice—:  Yo, mmm... leí el periódico esta mañana. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas... bien.

— Perfectamente  —le digo. Sería extraño que me afectara en lo absoluto.

Ella balbucea su camino a través de lo que realmente quiere decir, que es una vaga traducción de "Espero que te sientas bien" y, como sugiere que los divorcios pueden ser difíciles, yo digo: 

— Al contrario .  Probablemente ha sido una de las decisiones más sencillas que ha tomado mi madre.

— Bien, excelente. —Ella tartamudea una mezcla de condolencias y felicitaciones, y yo me pregunto cuándo llegará a entender cómo funciona la familia Malfoy. ¿Le tomará años?—.  Sin embargo, estoy sorprendida por el descaro de Skeeter. Es un asunto bastante privado, incluso aunque sea un excelente chisme. Me siento mal por tu madre.

Yo me encojo de hombros. 

— No lo hagas .  Fue ella quien le dio la primicia a Skeeter. —Y le explico lo que realmente significa que Skeeter escribiera "No están disponibles para comentarios". Observo como su mente trata de absorber ese tipo de engaños. Puedo notar que no es fácil para ella.

En la reunión de esta mañana, presento a Cornelia Waterstone. Tal como presentí cuando la traje para una segunda entrevista, siento que Waterstone es alguien con quien el Wizengamot no querrá discutir.

También necesito anunciar el estado actual de las finanzas en la reunión. Granger mantiene la cabeza gacha y Mockridge mantiene su mirada clavada en mí.

— Pensé que habías mencionado que estos ingresos semanales estaban seguros  —dice Mockridge—.  Que habían sido asegurados sin condiciones.

Me enfrento a su expresión de disgusto. 

— Después de todo, sí había condiciones.

Siento a Granger moverse a mi lado.

Odio anunciar esto el primer día de Waterstone. Odio reducir las horas de trabajo de nuestros internos. Odio haberle pedido un préstamo a mi madre esta mañana para poder reducir mi propio salario en un setenta y cinco por ciento.

Pero más que todo esto, odio que sus hombros se hayan curvado sobre sí mismos, como si de alguna manera ella le hubiera fallado a la empresa. Como si ella fuera el problema.

Ella se queda al final de la reunión, manchando su pergamino.

— Granger. —Al diablo con esto.

— Esto no es justo. No para aquellos que han perdido sus trabajos  —dice ella entre dientes.

— No han sido despedidos, Granger. Hemos reducido sus horarios.

Ella se pone de pie con una repentina determinación. 

— Podemos retrasar el proyecto de los snidgets dorados. Y buscaré la forma de recortar el presupuesto de los hombres lobo para poder reasignar esos fondos…

— No podemos reasignar esos fondos  —la detengo—.  Las donaciones se dieron bajo el explícito propósito de usarse en ese proyecto.

— ¿Entonces mi departamento será el único que no presentará recortes de presupuesto? —Ella está echando humo, gesticulando salvajemente—.  ¿Cómo es eso justo?

— Tu departamento es el único totalmente financiado por recaudación de fondos, no por la herencia —explico. Me acerco a ella para… calmarla o tomarle la mano. Pero estamos en público con la puerta abierta. Así que sólo la miro.

Ella echa chispas y dice: 

— Pero el salario de los miembros de mi departamento es pagado con la herencia. El de Walter y el mío .  Puedes reducir mi salario. Prácticamente a la mitad, en realidad.

Es demasiado inteligente. Aparto la mirada de ella, negando con la cabeza. 

— No, Granger. No vamos a reducir tu salario.

—No, de verdad. La cantidad de dinero que gano aquí es obscena —susurra mientras yo recojo mis cosas—. Para el sueldo de febrero, puedes reducir mi salario; o incluso tomarlo todo Nadie necesita saberlo. —Estoy a punto de detener esta tonta idea cuando ella dice—: Además, con Pansy cubriendo los costos de mi guardarropa y sin las clases haciéndole un agujero en mi bolsillo, tendré muy pocos gastos.

Es como si un trozo de hielo presionara profundamente en mi estómago. Mis dedos se congelan y mi aliento me abandona en un suspiro de incredulidad. 

— ¿Tú pagabas el costo de las clases?

Miro mientras ella niega con la cabeza. 

— No iba a permitir que lo cubriera él. Rechacé su dinero.

Eso... eso no es lo suficientemente bueno. Eso es absolutamente... despreciable, eso es lo que es. ¿Y madame Michele lo permitió? Sabía de dónde venía el dinero y aún así...

— Draco. —Ella aparece frente a mí y siento que lo demás se desvanece—.  Sólo por febrero .  Reduce mi salario. La única persona que se dará cuenta es Dorothea y estoy segura que no dirá nada.

— No. No es así como vamos a lidiar con esto, Granger.  —Me dirijo a la puerta, pensando de qué otra forma puedo afrontar nuestro presupuesto—.  Metí a todos en este lío conmigo, así que déjame sacarnos de él.

Camino hacia mi oficina, y ni siquiera me sorprende encontrar a Blaise en el sofá.

Tengo ganas de contarle lo que pasó en ese sofá pero, conociéndolo, se acurrucaría aún más.

Cierro la puerta y él me dice: 

—¿Qué está pasando? —Hay preocupación en su rostro.

Me recuesto en la puerta y cierro los ojos cansados. 

—Él la ha enviado con madame Michele. —Miro hacia el techo—. Una vez a la semana desde Año Nuevo, ha recibido lecciones de diseño de interiores de Claude DuBois, baile con Truesdale y recepción y etiqueta con esa horrible bruja de Bernard. —Yo suspiro—. Cada semana, la herencia se depositó en mis cuentas una vez que ella había completado sus lecciones.

Espero, incapaz de mirarlo. Esperando que diga que ya lo había notado, como hizo Pansy. Esperando a que su astuto juicio reluzca y me cuestione si mi orgullo vale esta presión financiera.

—Así que —susurra él—, en realidad la dejará casarse contigo. Wow.

Giro mi cabeza hacia él, sintiendo que mi cuello chasquea. Él está mirando la pared por encima de mi hombro, su mente girando. Yo espero.

—¿Para qué necesitaría todo eso si no va a convertirse en la Señora de la Mansión Malfoy? —Sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí, las cejas juntas.

Yo lo miro. Pensamientos similares flotaron hacia mí el sábado. Pero tuve que ahuyentarlos.

—Es... inútil —le digo—. Ella no está interesada. Ha sido clara al respecto.

—¿Ah sí? —Blaise levanta las cejas—. ¿Cómo?

—Con mi madre, lo dejó muy claro —le explico.

Él frunce el ceño. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha estado viendo a una profesora de modales durante ocho semanas?

Yo trago saliva y aparto la mirada de él. 

—Era... la forma correcta de actuar, según ella. —Y antes de que él pueda seguir adelante, le digo—: He cortado las clases, así que la herencia también se cortará.

Él se mira las manos y asiente. 

—Escribiré algunas notas, veré si podemos adelantar algunas reuniones. Le diré a mi personal que tenemos que apretarnos el cinturón. —Se pasa la palma de la mano por la cara—. Mierda, odio esta parte. Estas... cosas de adultos.

Él parece absolutamente miserable. Y yo no puedo contenerlo más.

—Pansy se acostó con Theo el año pasado.

Su mano se escurre de su rostro y me mira con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

Él parpadea y me dice: 

—Muchas gracias. Eso es lo mejor que he escuchado en todo el día. —Se pone de pie rápidamente y se mueve hacia mi chimenea—. Tengo que ir a molestarla ahora mismo. 

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

A las 11:58 de la mañana, Granger toca la puerta de mi oficina y estoy muy feliz de no haber empezado a desvestirme antes de tiempo, porque no es Granger.

Cornelia Waterstone quiere conversar sobre la Ley de hombres lobo. Casi vale la pena por la expresión del rostro de Granger cuando ella entra a mi oficina y se da cuenta de que en verdad necesitará sacar sus notas.

Waterstone nos deja con quince minutos antes de que Carrie vuelva con el almuerzo, y ya estoy duro cuando le cierro la puerta a la mujer de labios apretados.

La recuesto sobre mi escritorio y le pido que se desnude para poder empezar, colándome dentro de ella y recogiendo su falda hasta los muslos. Cuando sus dedos finalmente abren su blusa, yo me inclino y beso sus tetas. Ella sostiene mi cabeza cerca y yo la embisto superficialmente hasta que se corre. Mientras ella aún me aprieta yo me mantengo erguido, sujeto sus caderas y me la follo rápidamente sobre la madera, escuchando la forma en que el escritorio raspa la alfombra con cada golpe de mis caderas. Ella se aferra a mis muñecas y trata de recuperar el aliento mientras yo me desplomo, vertiéndome en su interior.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, almorzamos juntos, y uno de estos días quiero sentarme con ella desnuda. Hacer que Carrie nos traiga el almuerzo antes de follar y luego cerrar la puerta y observarla comer sus tomates con los pechos al descubierto. Tal vez yo me la coma a ella mientras ella se come su ensalada.

Hablamos un poco de trabajo y eso me ayuda a centrar mi mente en cualquier cosa que no sea cogérmela de nuevo. Ella gritó tan bonito para mí hoy.

Ella está proponiendo ideas para la Campaña de los snidgets dorados y realmente no me importa mucho, pero es una gran publicidad para nosotros.

— Me reuniré con Viktor el miércoles —me dice. No, realmente no me importa. Ella continúa—.  Iremos a almorzar y le presentaré la campaña de los snidgets dorados. Esperemos que una vez que esté a bordo podamos hacer que Skeeter y el señor Lovegood cubran el proyecto. —Ella mastica su lechuga y dice—:  ¿ _ El mundo de la escoba _ tiene artículos? ¿O sólo habla tonterías de  _ quidditch _ ?

_ Tonterías de quidditch _ . Ella es extraordinaria.

— Sí, tienen artículos. —Siento mis labios sonriéndole mientras ella habla, masticando y limpiándose los labios con una servilleta. Me pregunto si es feliz. Si el sexo la relaja tanto como a mí. Si el sólo estar cerca de mí la hace sentir contenta, como me pasa a mí.

Yo termino mi sándwich y digo: 

— Qué gran noticia que Krum quiera involucrarse.

— Sí, estaba muy interesado en el Baile del Concejal.

Lo recuerdo. Echándole un ojo a su pecho. Las manos sobre su cuerpo.

— Ah-jaa. Seguro que lo estaba —bromeo.

Ella hace una mueca. 

— No, no de esa forma.

— Justamente de esa forma. Estoy seguro . —Mi voz se agita y la veo erizarse—.  Honestamente, no puedes creer que él está interesado en el bienestar de los snidgets dorados.

— Lo está —espeta, y casi me río—.  Está muy interesado en los snidgets dorados, y te lo demostraré cuando regrese del almuerzo con su apoyo completo.

Ella aprieta los labios, se enoja conmigo y tal vez he cambiado de opinión. Tal vez quiero darle de comer su ensalada. O un suntuoso postre, levantando la cuchara y viendo como se abren sus labios, limpiándolos con la lengua. Sus ojos rodando hacia atrás por el placer de comerlo.

— Claro, Granger  —digo, mirando nuevamente hacia mis envoltorios de papel—.  Intenta ir vestida con un saco de patatas esta vez y veremos dónde están sus verdaderos intereses.

Ella me mira y creo que sí, quiero darle de comer. O lamer algo de su cuerpo. O empaparla con algo dulce. Hacer que se bañe en ello. Tal vez pronto.

— Escuché que el sábado cenarás con mi madre.

Ella me mira con culpabilidad. 

— Sí, eso cierto. —Apuñala un cotón—.  ¿Estarás allí?

Sintiéndome más ligero ante la posibilidad de tenerla sólo para mí durante toda la noche, tomo el crotón, lo arranco de su tenedor y lo mastico. 

— Es probable. —Le guiño un ojo.

Ella frunce el ceño, busca el último crotón y lo mastica rápidamente antes de que yo pueda robármelo. Sonrío mientras ella cierra su contenedor y se inclina hacia la bolsa de basura.

— ¿Considerarías quedarte esa noche? ¿Después de la cena? —pregunto, y se supone que no es una pregunta difícil, pero el crotón se me pega a la garganta.

— ¿En la Mansión? —Ella me parpadea—.  ¿En tu habitación?

— O en la habitación de Mippy  —bromeo—.  Donde sea que te sientas más cómoda.

— ¿Estaría… Tu madre estaría de acuerdo con eso? ¿No es... inapropiado?

Si tan solo ella supiera...

Me encojo de hombros y digo: 

— Ella no tiene por qué enterarse. —Sus ojos muy abiertos casi parecen interesados, emocionados y ahora que ha terminado de comer estoy listo para volver a tenerla. Me inclino hacia ella—.  Tendríamos un ala entera de la mansión para nosotros. —Ella se estremece cuando le beso la oreja. Beso su mandíbula, oliendo su cuello, y luego un suave beso en sus labios que hace que sus ojos se cierren—.  Y si ella nos atrapa, sólo le pediré que tenga listo el desayuno en la mañana.

Beso de nuevo sus labios, porque puedo. Porque ella me lo permite.

Ella sonríe y bromea de nuevo acerca de dormir en la habitación de Mippy, y yo le sonrío, prometiéndole consuelo.

Debería colar esto, rápido, a la ligera. 

— Además, saldré de la ciudad el viernes. Viaje personal.

Me giro en el sofá y me pregunto cuándo he perdido la capacidad para mentir.

— ¿Volverás a Nueva York?

Mis pulmones saltan. Y la miro, pero ella sólo tiene curiosidad.

— No.

Hay una extraña tensión en el hilo entre nosotros, pero ella se abre paso, como sabía que haría.

— ¿A qué fuiste a Nueva York?

Aprieto los dientes, preparándome para un tema difícil.

— Nueva York fue un error. —Lo dejo colgar ahí, en el silencio, decidiendo qué contarle sobre Queenie Goldstein. Qué contarle sobre mí—.  Fui a ver a una mujer . —Muerdo mi mejilla y después de respirar, digo—:  Es una Legeremante.

Miro mi regazo, pero puedo sentir su mirada, su interés. Antes de que ella pueda preguntar, yo continúo:

— Necesitaba... Pensé que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Levanto las migajas en mi regazo, preguntándome si ella sería capaz de... no hacer la siguiente pregunta...

— ¿Ayuda con qué?

Pero claro que sí.

¿Y de qué estaba huyendo? ¿Qué me dijo Queenie?

_ Voldemort se ha ido, cielo. Entonces, ¿de quién la estás protegiendo? _

— Soy un Oclumante muy hábil  —me apresuro—.  Entre tía Bella y Severus... tuve algunos maestros notables . —Me pica la piel. Las alfombras son interesantes—.  He estado compartimentando mi mente durante años. Haciendo a un lado recuerdos, pensamientos, emociones...

Personas. Humanos completos pueden vivir en cajas, Granger.

— Severus solía ayudarme. Solía meterse en mi mente hasta que me reagrupaba. Hasta que volvía a construir muros resistentes…

Hasta que tú estuvieras en otra parte. Hasta que tú estuvieras a salvo.

— Pero sin él... —Me ahogo con algo en mi garganta—.  Antes de ir a Nueva York, había estado fallando. Durante meses. No podía poner los muros en su lugar. No podía separarme. —Froto mi pantalón con las manos, pensando en cómo ella había invadido todo mi cuerpo durante esas semanas—.  Blaise ha intentado ayudarme, pero su Legeremancia es una mierda.

Me carcajeo forzadamente.

— Pensé que necesitaba a alguien para... ponerme a prueba. Para hurgar en mi mente hasta que todo estuviera reagrupado. —Necesito lavarme el cabello. Me siento grasoso—.  Así que, me puse en contacto con alguien en Nueva York que es una de los mejores Legeremantes de nuestro tiempo. Le ofrecí pagarle generosamente para que se reuniera conmigo, y preparé un traslador esa noche.

Ella está en silencio. Y me pregunto qué cree que sabe de mí. Si le sienta bien lo que estoy diciéndole.

— Eso es... ¿Eso es algo que hace para ganarse la vida?  —pregunta ella—.  ¿Es una profesión?

—No, no. Ella rechazó mi dinero. Se negó a verme, en realidad —recuerdo—. Tuve que rogarle. Es una bruja normal. Una viuda.

— ¿Y te ayudó? —pregunta en voz baja—.  ¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas?

Finalmente me vuelvo hacia ella. 

— No. —Sonrío levemente, recordando cómo había ardido dentro de mí escuchar que ella renunciaría. Saber que había tenido suficiente—.  Volví a besarte, ¿no es cierto?

Su cerebro está trabajando, pero se las arregla para sonreír y decir: 

— En realidad, fui yo quien te besó.

Ella lo hizo, ¿cierto? Ella rompió el hechizo.

— Sí, lo hiciste y arruinaste todo, ¿cierto? —Llevo mis manos a sus mejillas, pasando mis pulgares por su piel—.  Gracias a Merlín, ella no me dejó pagarle. Hubiera sido un enorme desperdicio.

Ella sonríe y me permite besarla. Nuestros labios apenas se prueban entre sí. Como si fuese algo nuevo. Como si fuésemos personas distintas después de este momento, de esta confesión.

¿Cómo se sentirá hacerle el amor así? Abierto. Sin ladrillos ni muros.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia la de ella, listo para descubrirlo, y ella me empuja suavemente hacia atrás. Sus ojos son cautelosos, pero profundos, como terciopelo. Terciopelo azul.

— ¿Fuiste a Nueva York para olvidarte de mí? —pregunta, lista para cualquier respuesta.

Desciendo en sus ojos, como nadando en un joyero forrado de terciopelo, guardando todas mis preguntas y todos los latidos de mi corazón en sus ojos.

— No .  Fui para ponerte de vuelta en tu caja.

Ella parpadea y yo me inclino nuevamente para unir mi alma con la suya.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes 24 de febrero de 1995 _

—¿De qué mierda se trata esta prueba? —pregunta Theo, poniéndose los guantes—. ¿Podremos ver hoy cómo se ahoga Potter?

Empujo a los de quinto y sexto año, abriéndonos paso en las gradas. Pansy de pronto está a mi lado, aunque no recuerdo haber caminado a su lado. Ella entrelaza nuestros dedos mientras nos sentamos.

—Creo que tienen que sumergirse por algo —dice ella, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Yo suspiro.

—Escuché a algunos de los Ravenclaw hablando —interviene Daphne, sentándose con Blaise frente a nosotros—. Cho Chang fue a ver a McGonagall anoche y nunca volvió a su dormitorio. Creo que Diggory tendrá que rescatarla del fondo del lago.

Yo sonrío. 

—Esperemos que ambos se ahoguen. Dos Buscadores menos de un tiro. ¡Ohhh! ¡Y con Potter son tres!

Goyle se ríe pesadamente.

Pansy dice: 

—Y… ¿qué? ¿Todas sus novias están allí abajo? Eso es tan chauvinista.

Pansy aprendió una palabra nueva este mes. La ha estado diciendo tan frecuentemente como le es posible. El día de San Valentín, en particular, es muy chauvinista.

Algo golpea la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Me doy la vuelta para mirar y Marcus me sonríe con sus dientes torcidos. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Ey —dice, sentándose—. ¿Ya lo escucharon todos? La gente del agua robó "lo que más valoran".

Yo me burlo y digo: 

—¿Crees que los padres de Potter están ahí abajo?

Mi congregación se ríe.

—No, no —dice Marcus. Ron Weasley es el de Potter.

Yo sonrío hacia el lago. 

—Pobre Granger. Qué forma tan difícil de averiguar lo marica que es su novio.

Theo se ríe fuerte y torpemente, golpeándose la rodilla.

—Bueno, los tres podrían ahogarse hoy —dice Marcus—. Ella también está allá abajo. La zorrita de Viktor Krum.

Yo parpadeo hacia el agua mientras Pansy hace arcadas y comienza una diatriba sobre Krum y Granger. Miro hacia la orilla del lago y veo a Krum en bañador, estirándose. Reviso las gradas y, efectivamente, ella no está allí.

Entonces Daphne está formulando la pregunta que me aterra hacer:

—¿Qué pasará si al final de la hora no logran rescatarlos? 

—Bueno, gente ha muerto en el Torneo anteriormente, ¿no es verdad? Tal vez no sean los campeones quienes lo hagan —dice Pansy, riendo alegremente.

Suena el silbato. Y veo a Krum correr hacia el agua, chapoteando y desesperado por llegar a ella.

Veo a Potter tropezar en el lago, tomándose su tiempo antes de sumergirse.

Mi mano está húmeda en la de Pansy.

Aparto los ojos del lago y me uno de nuevo a la conversación. No hay nada más que esperar durante la siguiente hora. Pero, al terminar el plazo, nadie ha emergido. Y me pregunto si Dumbledore realmente permitiría que algo le sucediera al Trío Dorado.

Es verdaderamente ridículo que ella sea lo más valioso para Krum. Han salido en una sola cita. Ella no debería significar tanto para él. ¿El bastardo realmente no tiene a nadie más que valga la pena salvar?

Me muevo con cada ola en el lago, y, cuando Krum rompe el agua con un Gryffindor empapada entre sus brazos, Pansy aparta su mano de la mía sacudiendo los dedos.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Miércoles, 23 de febrero de 2000 _

Cornelia Waterstone debe morir.

No he tocado a Hermione desde el lunes por la tarde. Y me pican los dedos.

La perra se sentó con nosotros ayer durante nuestro almuerzo. Y la despediré.

Una vez que encuentre una buena razón, ella se esfumará.

Mi labio casi sangra por morder la piel mientras espero a Granger en los ascensores con su taza de café. Las puertas suenan y ella bosteza en mi cara.

Yo le sonrío. 

— ¿Noche difícil?

—Sí.

Ella me quita el café y un leve zumbido me atraviesa cuando apoyo mi mano en su espalda de camino a su oficina.

Le cuento mi plan para deshacerme de Waterstone: una reunión esta tarde, sobre el Programa de Integración de nacidos de muggles, que no necesita de su experiencia.

Ella duda. 

— Hoy tengo el almuerzo con Viktor, ¿recuerdas?

— Ah, sí. Viktor. —Maravilloso.

— ¿Quizás mañana? —pregunta ella.

El doctor Flanders llega mañana...

— Mañana a la hora del almuerzo tengo una reunión. Y luego saldré fuera de la ciudad el viernes. —Frunzo el ceño ante su puerta—.  ¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?

Y su mirada de sorpresa me recuerda que nunca nos hemos visto fuera de la oficina o de la librería. Este fin de semana será la primera vez.

¿A ella le gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? ¿Sería demasiado público para lo que somos? Quizás podría llevarla a algún lugar donde nadie nos vea. A Nepal. O a la Antártida.

—Mmm.. supongo que sí —dice, y luego cambia de opinión—. Quiero decir, mmm… no. En realidad no puedo. Pero estoy libre esta noche.

Mierda.

— Esta noche no funciona para mí. —Muevo mis labios—.  Ya me las arreglaré .

Quiero inclinarme hacia ella, sólo posar ligeramente mis labios sobre su piel. Pero me conformo con golpear con un dedo su cadera, el lugar en el que me gusta dejarle moretones cuando no deja de retorcerse debajo de mí.

Ella se humedece los labios mientras me alejo.

Kelsey, la socia de Mockridge, me sonríe cuando paso frente a ella.

—Ocúpese de sus propios asuntos, señorita Perkins —musito.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy —se ríe.

Después del almuerzo, escucho una conmoción en la oficina y asomo la cabeza para encontrarme a Viktor Krum coqueteando con mi personal. Wentworth y Walter lo han arrastrado a una discusión de  _ quidditch  _ y Granger se mantiene apartada, mirando su correspondencia. Yo me deslizo junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? —le susurro.

Ella sonríe, ignorando mi estocada. 

—Excelente. Se unirá a nosotros la próxima semana para la cobertura de medios. Y está muy interesado en el proyecto, muchas gracias. No tuve que mostrarle mis tetas ni nada.

Oh, qué graciosa. Una jodida comediante. 

— Qué buena noticia, Granger  —siseo.

Krum aparece y destroza su nombre como siempre hace, y luego se vuelve hacia mí: 

— Hola, Malfoy.

Su rostro está tenso. Lo que es maravilloso. Significa que sabe que me interpongo en su camino.

— Krum —le digo, estrechando su mano—.  Nos alegra contar con tu apoyo.

— Sí —murmura Krum—.  _ Harría cualquierr _ cosa por  _ Harrmeownie _

Él toma su mano y le besa los nudillos.

Krum ha tenido más contacto con su piel en la última hora que yo en dos días. Y me hierve la sangre. Él me alza una ceja mientras sus labios se alejan de ella. 

Oh, maravilloso. Otro nombre para agregar a mi lista de asesinatos.

Ella lo acompaña abajo. Yo espero a que vuelva, revolviendo la correspondencia. 

El ascensor se abre y ella intenta esquivarme.

— No me gusta tu búlgaro —le digo.

La miro, y su mandíbula se abre y sus ojos se entrecierran.

— Yo tuve que aguantar a la tuya. Y sobreviví  —dice. Y sale hecha una furia hacia su oficina.

Me trueno el cuello y tamborileo con los dedos en el escritorio de Melody por un momento antes de dar un paseo por la oficina.

_ Touché _ , cariño.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

Debo admitirlo. Los jeans son cómodos.

Entré a una tienda muggle en Londres, le sonreí a la vendedora y le pedí que me vistiera para unas vacaciones.

Afortunadamente, la tienda es de gama alta, por lo que no hay palmeras en mi camisa abotonada. Le pido que quite las etiquetas y regreso al punto de Aparición con mis jeans nuevos. Una vez que el encantamiento repelente de muggles me invade, busco en mi maleta mis "accesorios", tomo el traslador de concha a las 8:29 y espero.

Un minuto después soy arrastrado a través del espacio, mi boca se seca al llegar a la brillante luz del sol de un callejón con una vista a una extraña estructura que es curiosamente hermosa. Miro mi guía de turista y leo “Ópera de Sidney".

Encantador. Tendré que ir por un folleto.

Paso un par de horas caminando bajo la brisa de verano (también buscando un lugar para comprar expreso) y llevándome la cámara muggle a la cara como veo que hacen otros muggles. Ellos son capaces de hacer que destelle, pero yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo lograrlo. Deben ser profesionales.

Justo antes de las nueve, me acerco a una pequeña tienda justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer con el cabello del color del azúcar morena y a un hombre de cabello rizado que se acercan con las llaves para abrir. Están charlando sobre algo que él leyó en el periódico. Ella le pone los ojos en blanco.

Yo sonrío.

Por Merlín, su madre es hermosa. Con una especie de encanto sutil que nunca se destacaría frente a mi madre o sus amigas, sino una belleza simple, doméstica. Su padre se parece demasiado a Weasley para mi gusto. Es larguirucho y alto y sus rasgos se han llenado de pecas con el sol de Australia.

Al menos yo tuve la decencia de enamorarme de alguien que era el polo opuesto físico de mi madre, a diferencia de algunos idiotas cara-rajadas edípicos que conozco…

Doy la vuelta por algunos escaparates hasta que pasan cinco minutos del horario de apertura. Respiro hondo y monto el espectáculo de comprobar si ya han abierto.

Cuando abro la puerta, ella ya me está sonriendo desde detrás del mostrador. 

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, señorita —le digo, mirando a mi alrededor—. ¿Ya está abierto? No pretendo irrumpir...

—¡Sí, sí, está abierto! —dice ella, sacando caramelos y brownies de los cajones inferiores. Canturrea “señorita” en voz baja, riendo entre dientes ante mi cumplido.

—¿Y es una tienda de golosinas? —pregunto.

El señor Wilkins aparece en la trastienda, con un delantal en la cintura y harina en las manos.

—Sí —dice él con una sonrisa—.  _ Dulce Mordida _ . Vaya, ¿eres británico?

—Lo soy —contesto con una amplia sonrisa—. Parece que usted también lo es, por lo que puedo oír.

—¿De dónde eres? —pregunta, recogiendo una toalla para limpiarse las manos. Hay algo metódico en la acción, como si estuviera acostumbrado a limpiarse las manos rápida y completamente.

—Wiltshire —le digo—. ¿Y usted?

—Hampstead —dice—. Nos mudamos aquí hace un par de años. —Y luego se inclina sobre el mostrador, extendiendo la mano—. Wendell Wilkins.

Miro su mano y paso medio segundo mareado con la mentira. Decepcionado de que él me encuentre aceptable. Que incluso puedo agradarle. Y en realidad no soy yo.

—Drake Mallory —digo. El doctor Flanders pidió que mantuviera todo lo suficientemente cerca de la verdad con la esperanza de un desencadenador.

—Ella es mi esposa, Mónica.

Le estrecho la mano. Su piel es suave.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Drake? —me pregunta Mónica, abriendo la caja registradora y comenzando el conteo diario.

—Es mi luna de miel —le digo.

—¡Oh, qué lindo!

—Pero estoy solo, desafortunadamente. —Hago una mueca.

—Oh —Mónica se detiene—. Oh, lamento mucho oír eso.

Yo me encojo de hombros. 

—Está bien. Pensé en hacer el viaje de todos modos. Nunca había estado por aquí.

Wendell se inclina y toma una pieza de chocolate oscuro de la vitrina. 

—Para tu corazón. Cortesía de la casa. —Él me sonríe mientras coloca la pieza envuelta en papel sobre el mostrador—. Dicen que el chocolate mantiene alejada a la oscuridad.

Yo lo miro. Preguntándome si eso es algo que ella les dijo. Si acaso alguna vez supieron algo sobre los dementores. 

—Gracias —gorjeo—. Yo... yo también he oído eso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Sydney? —pregunta ella, y se aparta el cabello de los ojos como hace su hija.

—Sólo hasta el sábado por la mañana —le digo—. Tengo algunas visitas guiadas hoy, y mañana intentaré comerme todo Sidney —me río—. ¿Tiene alguna recomendación para alguien más solo que la una?

Le lanzo a Mónica una sonrisa y ella parpadea. Y tal como lo había planeado, ella dice: 

—Puedes venir a nuestra casa. —Se vuelve hacia Wendell—. A cenar.

Mi boca se abre y empiezo a declinar. Wendell dice: 

—Absolutamente. Nos encantaría recibir a un compatriota británico. Necesitamos una actualización sobre el clima. Como, ¿alguna vez no ha llovido?

Él me sonríe. Y veo dos grandes dientes frontales.

Les devuelvo la sonrisa. Compro medio kilo de chocolate. Pregunto por un buen lugar para desayunar. Le pregunto a Mónica por el libro que veo que se asoma por debajo de la caja registradora, y veo cómo se ilumina su rostro y me cuenta la trama de su novela de suspenso.

Me despido y regreso al punto de transporte, sacando otro traslador.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Jueves, 24 de febrero de 2000 _

_ DONDE HUBO FUEGO, CENIZAS QUEDAN _

_ Por Rita Skeeter _

Miro la imagen de los labios de Krum en los suyos. Parece que han pasado días desde que él vino a la oficina, pero apenas fue ayer. Han sido como días para mí.

Observo cómo él se inclina de nuevo, besando cada mejilla y luego una vez en sus labios.

Ella frunce el ceño cuando lo hace. Juro que puedo verlo.

Escucho el sonido del ascensor. Escucho tacones en las alfombras. Escucho que la puerta de la oficina se cierra.

— _ Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. _

Doblo el papel y la veo saltar para encontrarme apoyado en su escritorio.

Fue muy difícil colocar ladrillos esta mañana. Se derrumbaron y agrietaron en mi prisa por encerrarla.

Y ahora que ella está aquí, me debato entre arrodillarme y rogarle que se quede conmigo y quemar el edificio hasta los cimientos.

En realidad, sólo en el orden para hacerlo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Malfoy? —canturrea.

Ella me sonríe, igual que su madre. Sólo que su sonrisa es bribona. Como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparme. Como si fuera algo común entre nosotros besar a otros en el periódico.

Y lo es.

Miro de nuevo hacia abajo en lugar de ver su sonrisa de satisfacción. La escucho acercarse a mí. Y luego el periódico desaparece y sus labios están sobre los míos. Lentos y dulces.

Y no puedo evitar que mi brazo se enrede alrededor de ella, como una enredadera enroscándose en su lugar sobre las piedras. Ella abre la boca debajo de mis labios, presionándome, su estómago contra el mío. Yo sostengo su cara, saboreándola lentamente, llamándola de vuelta a mí.

Ella susurra en mi boca: 

— Me gusta más nuestro fuego.

Y eso realmente es todo lo que necesito escuchar . Ella no ha negado nada. Pero ha dejado en claro que no es importante.

Siento una sonrisa tirando de mis mejillas y miro por encima de su hombro. 

— Tengo una reunión en cinco minutos, de otro modo te ofrecería una buena revolcada sobre este mismo escritorio.

— Mmm… —exhala—.  Es una lástima. —Y luego se estira para tomar su taza de café, apoyando su torso sobre el mío, sus pechos firmes sobre mi pecho.

Pienso en cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que toqué su piel, desde que nos unimos, desde que su cuerpo tembló entre mis brazos.

Miro su sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus ojos inteligentes.

Ella es realmente intrigante.

Recuerdo mi revisión de las finanzas de esta mañana.

— El pago de la herencia de esta semana fue transferido ayer. Solían hacerlo los martes por la noche, pero esta vez lo hicieron ayer a las ocho de la mañana . —Reviso sus ojos cautelosos—.  Supongo que no sabrás nada al respecto, ¿cierto Granger?

Ella bebe lentamente un sorbo de café con una sonrisa tensa. Y recuerdo lo exhausta que estaba ayer. Como si hubiera tenido un día completo antes de llegar a la oficina. Y sé que es mentira cuando dice: 

— ¿Tal vez tu padre quiere dártelo después de todo?

Y me pregunto si prefiero tener honestidad o lealtad. Porque es una mentirosa y una tramposa cuando se trata de la herencia. Y creo que sólo puedo tener una de las dos cosas.

— Tal vez . —Le paso el cabello por la oreja, tal como hace su madre.

Beso su mejilla, luego la otra, imitando los torpes movimientos de Viktor Krum. Y ella sonríe con la broma cuando coloco un beso en sus labios.

Me alejo de ella, sonriendo ante su sonrisa, y voy a recibir al doctor Flanders en el ascensor.

Nos sentamos y charlamos durante unas horas sobre cómo será el día de mañana.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

_ Viernes, 25 de febrero de 2000 _

_ Dulce Mordida _ cierra a las 7:00. Entonces, a las 8:00 en el Reino Unido, el doctor Flanders y yo giramos en un traslador.

Me encuentro con Wendell y Mónica en  _ Dulce Mordida _ cuando cierran. Me llevan de regreso a su pequeña casa en las afueras de Sydney, y pongo un hechizo de rastreo en mi varita para que el doctor Flanders pueda seguir mi ubicación.

Cenamos.

Les pregunto si tienen hijos y Mónica responde que siempre habían querido tenerlos, pero que nunca pudieron.

Le pregunto en qué universidad estudiaron y algo parpadea en el rostro de Wendell, como si no pudiera recordarlo por un momento. Y luego responde abruptamente que no lo había hecho.

Les pregunto cuánto tiempo llevan horneando y responden al unísono: 

—Veinticinco años.

Ella fue minuciosa. Formulo todas las preguntas que me dió el doctor Flanders, y nunca responden con un “Mmm, no lo recuerdo bien".

Esto llevará un tiempo. El doctor Flanders me lo advirtió. Pero esto fue profundo.

Después de la cena, un golpe en la puerta de su casa. Wendell y Mónica fruncen el ceño, disculpándose. No esperaban compañía. Deslizo mi varita bajo la manga de mi ropa.

—Hola, ¿qué se le ofrece? —dice Wendell. Y me pregunto si así es como le habría abierto la puerta a Yaxley. O si ella también les habrá quitado una cierta cantidad de astucia y precaución. Me levanto de la mesa.

El doctor Flanders lanza un encantamiento confundus sobre Wendell, y yo golpeo a Mónica en la espalda con otro. Se siente sucio, como un Crucio.

Wendell se tambalea un poco y parpadea. Y Mónica se apoya en el marco de una puerta.

—Hola, Wendell —dice el doctor Flanders—. Mi nombre es Henry.

Wendell parpadea lentamente. 

—Hola.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Henry sonríe.

—Sí, por favor. —Mónica hace un gesto para que pase y se tambalea un poco. Yo la tomo del brazo, recordando a su hija tropezándose en un callejón, drogada y mareada. Me trago la bilis y me recuerdo a mí mismo que este es un procedimiento probado.

Wendell y Mónica se sientan juntos en el sofá, parpadeando lentamente hacia el doctor Flanders.

Yo me siento junto a Mónica. Ella todavía sostiene mi brazo.

—Wendell, Mónica —comienza el doctor Flanders—. Mi nombre es Henry. Soy médico. Ustedes tuvieron un accidente hace dos años y medio. Y estoy aquí para ayudarles a recordar cosas que han olvidado.

La cabeza de Wendell se inclina lentamente. 

—¿Un accidente?

—Algo así —sonríe el doctor Flanders.

La cabeza de Mónica se vuelve hacia mí. 

—¿Lo conoces? —me pregunta despacio.

—Así es —le digo—. Y yo confío en él.

Ella asiente, levantando las cejas.

El doctor Flanders me hace una seña. Esta es la parte en la que se supone que debo aprovechar una falla en el encantamiento de memoria. Pero encontré muy pocas.

—Wendell —le digo—. ¿En qué universidad estudiaste?

—No fui a la universidad. —Él me mira fijamente. Su respuesta es más rápida ahora.

—¿Dónde conociste a Mónica? —le pregunto.

—En la universidad —responde. Él se mira las manos, separando los labios. Voltea hacia Mónica y ella le devuelve la mirada—. ¿Te conocí en la universidad?

—Creo que sí. —Ella está apretando mi brazo.

—Mónica, ¿en qué universidad estudiaste? —pregunta el doctor Flanders.

Y él comienza una serie de preguntas diseñadas para hacer vacilar sus pensamientos. Es repetitivo. Y luego, después de la sexta vez que le preguntan a Wendell a dónde fue a la universidad, nos dice que fue a la escuela de odontología.

Wendell y Mónica se miran fijamente, el encantamiento confundus comienza a desvanecerse.

El doctor Flanders lanza un hechizo tranquilizador sobre ellos. Y yo lo observo mientras les pregunta qué recuerdan del año 1979.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

Después de ocho horas, ellos recuerdan que tuvieron una hija.

Mónica rompe en llanto cuando recuerda haber dado a luz, pero nada después de eso.

Wendell puede recordar a Hermione cuando era pequeña. Una niña con rizos de dos años chocando contra escritorios y volcando sillas.

Yo continúo haciendo café. El doctor Flanders me dijo que la primera sesión debe ser productiva, o de lo contrario nada se mantendrá. Entonces, nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche.

El doctor Flanders permanecerá en Australia durante las próximas dos semanas, durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. A las cinco de la mañana, los Wilkins se van a su dormitorio y finalmente se les permite dormir. El doctor Flanders toma la habitación de invitados. Yo duermo en el sofá.

Me despierto a las 7:30 y veo a Mónica Wilkins sentada en la mesa, mirándome.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta ella.

Los hechizos se han ido. Y cualquier desconfianza que naturalmente tendrían ante esta situación se ha filtrado nuevamente en ella.

Yo me incorporo lentamente. 

—Soy amigo de su hija.

—Hermione —confirma.

—Sí, Hermione.

Ella me mira fijamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre. 

—Drake. Drake Mallory.

—Les di un nombre falso, en realidad —le digo, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

—Rubio —susurra ella, mirando mi cabello.

Yo la observo, esperando que continúe. Esperando a que ella termine de formular cualquier recuerdo.

—Draco Malfoy —me dice, como una oración que solía recitar de niña.

El latido de mi corazón se detiene en mi pecho. Me hormiguea la cara.

Observo como su mano se extiende y mueve un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Ella solía hablar de ti. Y de tu cabello.

Yo trago saliva. Algo cruza su rostro y su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, se lleva los dedos a sus sienes como si tuviera una migraña repentina. Yo la ayudo a volver a su dormitorio, donde Wendell duerme.

Por la mañana, ella vuelve a llamarme Drake. Y vuelve a preguntarme si conozco a su hija.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas bellas y hermosas que leen esta historia!!! Gracias por tanto. Aquí estoy tratando de ser una chica responsable y publicando en viernes, a tan solo tres capitulos de terminar y muy emocionada por empezar con La Subasta. No las entretengo mucho, disfruten!!
> 
> Nota Autora: Advertencia por muerte de personaje menor.

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 22

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_ Sábado, 2 de mayo de 1998 _

Hace calor en esta parte del castillo. Como si la energía que despiden los cuerpos ardiera en el aire antes de disiparse.

Algunos mortífagos pasan gritándome que los siga, diciendo que han visto a Potter venir hacia acá. Yo les digo que tengo mi propia misión.

Y es verdad.

Vi su cabello sacudiéndose por los pasillos mientras los estudiantes se reunían en el Gran Comedor. Yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir por un momento las pecas de Weasley.

Fue estúpido pensar que ella no estaría aquí para esto. Para el final de todo.

Si Potter llega a fallar… intentaré llegar a ella primero. Suponiendo que no esté muerta para entonces. El pensamiento se clava en mis costillas. Trataré de quedarme con ella, intentaré evitar que forme parte del grupo de personas que venderán. Necesito encontrarla, mantenerla vigilada. Y, si el Señor Tenebroso acaba con Potter, me la llevaré. Me la robaré como a un collar de diamantes en la noche.

Giro en un pasillo, miro a ambos lados para asegurarme de que esté vacío y camino hacia el norte.

—Draco.

Volteo y Blaise sale de su escondite detrás de una estatua. Sostiene su varita en ángulo, como si no confiara en mí.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —pregunto. Él se había marchado con Pansy y Daphne.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta en lugar de responder.

—Estoy en mi propia misión.

—¿Por órdenes de quién?

Yo lo miro. ¿Vale la pena mentir? ¿Y si esta es nuestra última conversación?

Él asiente ante mi silencio y dice: 

—¿Dónde están Vin y Greg?

—En algún lugar de la planta baja.

—¿Y tú? —Da un paso hacia mí—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Estoy caminando, ¿no? —Lo miro. Él no tiene ni una sola mancha de polvo o sangre. Y si comprobara su varita, confirmaría que no ha lanzado ningún hechizo. Es un sobreviviente—. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Pansy intentó volver por ti. Le dije que yo vendría en su lugar si me prometía quedarse quieta. 

Yo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. 

—¿Y has esperado a que pasara por este pasillo para encontrarme? 

—No —contesta, guardando su varita en el bolsillo—. He estado siguiendo a Hermione Granger. Sabía que vendrías.

Mi pecho se congela. Lo miro parpadeando, preguntándome si vale la pena el esfuerzo. Todos moriremos pronto, ¿cierto? Entonces, asiento con la cabeza. 

—¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

Él me frunce el ceño.

—Ven conmigo, Draco.

—¿La encontraste?

—Daphne y Pansy están en la plataforma del Expreso de Hogwarts. Vamos a esperar a que el polvo se asiente y decidiremos qué hacer…

—Dime…

—No puedes hacer esto…

—Mírame.

Él da un paso hacia mí y me toma por los hombros. 

—¡Ella no es tuya, no es tu responsabilidad mantenerla a salvo! —Me sacude—. ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Draco! Están sucediendo cosas más grandes. ¡Ella no está buscándote a ti!

Siento que se forma una fisura entre mis ojos. Como una grieta en una represa, aguantando demasiada presión por demasiado tiempo.

—Si no me vas a ayudar...

—Ella realmente debe tener un coño de oro si en verdad eres incapaz de darte cuenta… 

Sacudo mis hombros, soltándome de sus manos. Él se tambalea hacia atrás y mi varita está en su cara antes de que pueda enderezarse.

Él mira la punta de mi varita. 

—Entonces, ¿se han hecho promesas el uno al otro? —confirma por sí mismo, asintiendo—. Lo siento. No tenía idea.

Yo parpadeo, con los dedos apretando mi varita. 

—No hemos hecho promesas. Nosotros... No hay ningún "nosotros".

Él me mira fijamente. 

—Pero… ¿esto no es un juego para ti? ¿No es sólo un poco de diversión antes de comprometerte con Pansy?

Algo húmedo rueda por mi rostro. Y rezo por que sea sangre. 

—No —le digo—. Esto... no ha sido divertido para mí. —Bajo mi varita—. Es algo unilateral. Ella no me está buscando a mí.

Él simplemente asiente. Y yo no tengo que volver a preguntar.

—Los vi a ella y a Weasley dirigiéndose al baño de chicas del segundo piso —dice.

Yo sacudo mi cabeza a modo de despedida y salgo por el pasillo.

—Draco.

Giro de nuevo hacia él.

—Tengo 10,000. Quizás más si vendemos el viñedo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Es tuyo.

Yo trago saliva y asiento. 

—Si no te encuentro al final, dile a Pansy que nunca me viste.

Giro sobre mis talones antes de poder agradecerle, decirle algo significativo sobre nuestra amistad o rogarle que me acompañe.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_ Sábado, 26 de febrero de 2000 _

Me quedo en Australia hasta pasada la medianoche del día siguiente.

Me dirijo por la mañana a  _ Dulce Bocado _ para publicar un aviso de que la tienda estará cerrada durante una semana y, antes de irme, coloco algunos encantamientos protectores para mantener alejada a cualquier persona no grata. 

Mónica se encierra en el baño cuando el recuerdo de una niña de ocho años rompiéndose la muñeca aparece entre la bruma e invade su mente sin que ella lo solicite, sin ningún otro recuerdo de su hija que lo acompañe.

Wendell se sienta junto al baño, susurrando a través de la puerta, y el doctor Flanders y yo tomamos un descanso para preparar el almuerzo.

Aún no les hemos presentado la magia, así que no podemos abrir la puerta.

El doctor Flanders dice que deberíamos reservarnos cualquier tipo de magia hasta que hayan asimilado los primeros diez años. Introducir a Hogwarts y a la brujería hasta que se presenten cronológicamente. 

En verdad es brillante. Pero yo sólo quiero preparar una jodida taza de té y no sé para qué sirven las perillas y diales de este horno. 

No puedo decirle al Ministerio Británico exactamente a qué hora volveré, así que tengo que ir al Ministerio Australiano por un Traslador. Casi amanece cuando al fin encuentro la estatua fuera de la Ópera y sigo las escaleras hacia el Ministerio oculto.

Aterrizo en los páramos fuera de la Mansión en una brillante puesta de sol y el cambio de hora me golpea como una bludger. Me tambaleo por un momento y, una vez que puedo notar la diferencia entre el suelo y el cielo, comienzo a caminar por el sendero de piedra hacia la Mansión.

Hacia Hermione.

Pero, primero... Poción pimentónica. Y una ducha.

Una vez que estoy completamente despierto de nuevo, me dirijo a la biblioteca, como una cometa siendo atraída a su dueño.

Ella está sumergida entre los estantes, con la nariz incrustada en un viejo libro que parece que se desmoronará entre sus dedos.

Lleva el cabello suelto. Y su vestido es suave y ligero contra su cintura y caderas.

Puedo encontrarlos en ella más claramente ahora. Los ojos de su madre. El mentón de su padre. Los elegantes movimientos de Mónica con los irregulares pensamientos de Wendell tirando de su cuerpo en todas direcciones.

Parece injusto que ella no los haya visto en dos años y medio, y yo les preparé la cena hace horas.

Ella gira su largo cuello y me descubre mirándola. Yo sonrío.

— ¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó que espiar es de mala educación? —Ella me sonríe.

— Lo intentó —le digo—.  Pero también me dijo que disfrutara de las cosas bellas de la vida, así que me parece una difícil contradicción.

Ella se sonroja y yo me tomo un momento para observarla.

Hermione Granger en la biblioteca Malfoy, radiantemente feliz.

— ¿Algún hallazgo interesante?

— Ah-já. De hecho, casi podría afirmar que si hubiese tenido acceso a la biblioteca Malfoy durante los pasados diez años, Voldemort no habría tenido ni una oportunidad.

Ella le sonríe al libro en sus manos y yo gravito más cerca de ella. 

—Bueno, la próxima vez que un mago tenebroso aparezca, me aseguraré de que tengas a mano todo lo que necesitas. ¿Qué estás leyendo ahora?

Estoy justo detrás de ella, mirando por encima de su hombro. Y puedo ver una pequeña parte de sus pechos tras el vestido. Ella me responde, pero yo estoy concentrado en su aroma después de tantos días sin ella. Parecen meses.

Le aparto el cabello del hombro y me apoyo en su cadera. Mi mejilla descansa contra la suya. Y creo que podríamos leer así. Quizás en la bañera o en el asiento junto a la ventana. Quizá ella bufe al terminar de leer una página y tenga que esperar a que yo acabe. 

Ella se estremece. Y mi mano se frota contra su cadera, ahora pensando en otras cosas que podríamos hacer en la bañera o en el asiento de la ventana.

Murmura algo sobre el libro. Algo sobre investigación y la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. Y veo sus dedos aferrarse al libro.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tendremos antes de cenar.

Y luego me doy cuenta de que no me importa.

Presiono mis labios a lo largo de su cuello y ella se inclina hacia mí, reclinando la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Yo acaricio sus brazos, deslizándome por su codo. Mis ojos recorren el índice y cambio la página para ella.

— ¿Por qué no me lees el Prefacio?

Tal vez le haga un examen sobre el tema más tarde, con mi lengua en su interior. A ella le encantaría. Le daré puntos a su casa y sólo la dejaré correrse cuando consiga cien.

Ella respira hondo y lee, su voz me invade. Yo sostengo su cintura, acariciando sus caderas. Ella hace una pausa y yo le pido que continúe.

Deposito besos ligeros en su cuello y deslizo mi mano por sus costillas hasta que casi estoy en su pecho. Ella tartamudea y detiene todo lo que estaba leyendo sobre los retratos en Beauxbatons.

— ¿Qué tenían que decir los retratos, Granger?

Observo como se erizan sus pezones por debajo de su delgado vestido. Me pregunto si mi voz la excita tanto como la suya a mí.

Un pequeño sonido emerge a través de su garganta, y ella continúa:

— Mmm... historias del joven Nicolás y sus aventuras en la escuela. Pero algunos lo habían visto de nuevo. Algunos de ellos... —ahueco su seno izquierdo ignorando su punzante pezón y recojo la tela de su vestido hasta el muslo—.  Algunos retratos habían visto a Nicolas Flamel y a su esposa hacía poco tiempo, en 1798, lo que corroboró que los Fla…Flamel superaban los cuatrocientos años de edad.

Estoy debajo de su vestido, avanzando poco a poco hacia sus bragas y ella ya no puede concentrarse en los Flamel. Mis dedos bailan en su piel y ella gime cuando mordisqueo su cuello. Paso mi otra mano sobre su pecho, rodeando su pezón por encima del vestido.

— Cuatrocientos años de edad, ¿verdad, Granger? —le pregunto. Y cuando ella afirma y gime, yo me cuelo en sus bragas y deslizo mis dedos en su cuerpo. Ya está mojada. Su cuello está abierto para mí y compruebo que mis chupetones se han desvanecido desde la última vez que la vi. Toco su pezón y suspiro—:  ¿Qué más dice? —Y me pongo a trabajar nuevamente en marcar su piel.

— No puedo, Draco. Por favor.

Yo tampoco. Deslizo un dedo dentro, temblando por lo apretada que todavía está. Mi verga se crispa contra su trasero y la acerco a mí al tiempo que ella apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. La follo con un dedo hasta hacerla gemir. Mi otra mano se desliza por debajo de su vestido, en busca de sus pecho para entrar por debajo de su sostén. Mi muñeca se contorsiona hasta lograr tocar su clítoris.

— Oh, por Dios. Draco.

Me encanta la forma en que lo dice.

Introduzco otro dedo en su interior y ella tiembla. Sus caderas se agitan y se frota contra mi verga, tan cerca de mí que creo que puedo sentir que me froto entre sus nalgas.

¿Me permitiría cogérmela así? Sólo tengo que subirle el vestido y quitarle las bragas y entonces estaría dentro de ella. Le diré que es como en Cornerstone, solo inclínate hacia adelante en los estantes, Granger.

Ella deja caer el libro y sus manos intentan aferrarse a algo. Mis muñecas, mi cuello. Está gimiendo tan hermosamente cada vez que introduzco mis dedos en ella.

— Pon las manos en el estante  —susurro contra su mandíbula. Y, cuando ella obedece, un ardor recorre mi pecho, tamblando hasta mi verga.

A ella le gusta la forma en que mis dedos se mueven dentro, y a mí me gusta la forma en que su trasero me golpea.

Mis caderas vuelven a embestir, frotandose conmigo a la perfección. Incluso con mis pantalones aún puestos, estoy seguro de que me correré pronto.

Si hago que ella se venga primero, tal vez me deje hacérselo en esta posición.

Miro hacia arriba para ver sus manos apretando los estantes de madera y cierro los ojos, gruñendo. 

—Mierda. —Sus caderas se hacen nuevamente para atrás, rebotando contra mis dedos—. He deseado hacerte esto... Deseaba hacerte esto cada vez que te veía en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Yo anhelaba que ella me deseara tanto como a esos libros.

Su coño se contrae alrededor de mis dedos y gime.

— Por favor, Draco.

Sostengo su cadera con una mano, la otra todavía dentro, arremolinando su clítoris y jalándola hacia mí. Ella se mueve demasiado rápido. Follándose con mi mano, tentándome con su perfecto culo y sus perfectos gemidos. 

No puedo esperar para entrar en ella, así que la mantengo quieta mientras me restriego contra su trasero, acariciando su clítoris y observando sus manos en los estantes.

Escucho un estallido y me pregunto si ella habrá roto los estantes. La idea es suficiente para hacer que me corra. Siento el punto de inflexión…

— Mippy viene a informarles que la cena está lista.

Mi cerebro necesita unos segundos para ponerse al día, pero mi verga inmediatamente entiende lo que pasó, retrocediendo.

Ella está rígida como tabla, yo saco mis dedos de su cuerpo y digo: 

— Gracias, Mippy. En un momento iremos.

Un estallido cuando desaparece.

Ella se ríe y yo dejo caer mi frente sudorosa sobre su cuello.

—Mierda.

Ella se carcajea.

Debe existir algún hechizo para evitar que los elfos domésticos hagan eso. Alguien debió haberlo pensado antes.

Ella se escapa de mi agarre y yo me estabilizo en el estante a mi izquierda. Ella se voltea y me besa.

—Dame un momento —le digo.

Ella parpadea y acaricia mi pecho. 

—Quieres que yo…

Yo la tomo por la muñeca y digo: 

—No, yo... realmente no quiero correrme con la voz de Mippy en mi cabeza.

Ella se ríe y me besa de nuevo en los labios.

Cuando finalmente llego a la mesa de la cena, madre me alza una ceja en desaprobación. Yo le devuelvo la mirada.

Probablemente ella obligó a la pobre elfina a interrumpirnos.

Mippy no puede mirarme a los ojos durante el resto de la cena.

Cuento los minutos antes de que nos levantemos de la mesa y nos despidamos. La conduzco a través del vestíbulo y las escaleras, tomando su mano. Ella se detiene un par de veces y recuerdo que nunca había venido a esta parte de la mansión. La dejo mirar el estanque y los pavorreales.

Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, me asalta un miedo repentino. ¿Está mi habitación lo suficientemente limpia? ¿Cuándo cambió Mippy las sábanas por última vez? ¿He escondido las cosas que no quiero que ella vea?

La miro, preparándome antes de abrirle la puerta.

Ella entra, mira brevemente a su alrededor y se ríe.

Yo arrugo la frente. 

— ¿Qué?

Ella me sonríe y dice: 

— Todo es bastante predecible. Me encanta.

Miro a mi alrededor mientras ella curiosea y me doy cuenta de que sí, el verde y el plateado quizás sean un poco demasiado infantiles.

Ella deambula y yo la sigo de cerca, mirando su rostro, mirando sus dedos. Toca las cosas que le interesan. Mira atentamente mi librero y entiendo que sí había algo que debí haber organizado para ella. Debí haberme decantado hacia la no ficción, biografías y magia teórica.

Ella le sonríe a mis libros y me pregunto si se estará burlando de mí.

Cuando se asoma al baño privado sus ojos brillan y yo me pregunto si le apetecerá entrar a la bañera...

Ella encuentra mi armario y fisgonea entre mis capas y pantalones mientras yo me apoyo en la puerta.

— Necesitamos vestirte con naranja y rosa. —Ella guiña un ojo.

Está burlándose de mí, pero tal vez sea una broma en la que soy incluido.

Se mueve hacia los cajones y me doy cuenta de que sí, había algo que necesitaba ocultar. Las bragas de nuestra primera vez podrían explicarse… tal vez. Incluso podría pasar por alto las imágenes de  _ El Profeta _ . Pero las fotos de ambos en el callejón que tomaron los espías de mi padre serían más difíciles de justificar.

Ella me mira y debo ser increíblemente transparente para que ella pueda leer en mi rostro que necesita alejarse de los cajones.

Se acerca a mí, sus manos recorren mis hombros hasta mi cabello. Ella me besa y yo la acerco más. Ella se cuela en mi boca y yo deslizo mis manos hacia abajo para agarrar su trasero. 

— Me gusta tu habitación, Draco. —Intenta tranquilizarme. Y es un gran alivio que ella pueda leerme tan bien. Que no necesito poner muros. Que ella y yo tal vez podremos entendernos con una mirada por el resto de la eternidad. 

La beso, sonriendo, pero ella se echa hacia atrás y se mira los zapatos.

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

— Oh, ¿enserio? —digo, pensando en todas las sorpresas que tengo reservadas para ella una vez que nos subamos al colchón. Cuántas horas pasaremos juntos.

— Sí, creo... creo que te gustará.

Yo sonrío. Brujita boba, por supuesto que así será.

— ¿Y cuándo recibiré mi sorpresa? —le digo, apretándole el trasero.

— Necesitarás, mmm... darme algo de espacio —murmura. Yo sonrío y la suelto. Camino hacia la cama, sentándome en el borde.

Ella se desabrocha el vestido y ya me encanta mi sorpresa.

Observo cómo cae la tela por sus hombros para revelar un sostén verde. Verde Slytherin. 

Siento que se me seca la garganta cuando el vestido se desliza hasta el suelo. Bragas verdes también.

Son nuevos. Son sólo para mí. Sé que Hermione Granger nunca en su vida compraría a propósito lencería verde para usar.

Parece nerviosa, como si no estuviera segura de que me gusta vestida así. Entonces, me levanto y me hago cargo. 

— Ven a la cama.

Ella sonríe, orgullosa de sí misma, mordiéndose el labio cuando pasa a mi lado, y mis ojos se giran para encontrar… muy poca tela.

Estos muggles sí que saben lo que hacen.

Sus nalgas están perfectamente enmarcadas con sólo un trozo de tela verde que desaparece entre ellas. La bruja literalmente me debilita las rodillas mientras me aferro al poste de la cama.

Ella gatea por mi cama con el trasero al aire, sus largas piernas arrastrando el edredón. Observo los músculos de sus muslos, la forma en que sus bragas se deslizan sobre su coño, las nalgas que quiero morder. 

Ella se detiene en el centro de la cama. 

— ¿Te gusta?

Alzo la vista y ella voltea sobre su hombro, y sé que un día tengo que tenerla en cuatro sobre mi cama, girando la cabeza para mirarme mientras me la cojo.

— Acuéstate —le digo. Y ella obedece. Y me pregunto si algún día me permitirá decirle exactamente lo que tiene que hacer. Si me regalaría una noche estirando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y dándole instrucciones a obedecer.

Ella junta las rodillas mientras yo me quito la ropa. Dudo con mis pantalones y decido quedármelos por ahora.

Me arrastro hacia ella, besando sus rodillas mientras ella me mira. Sus piernas se separan y yo le beso las bragas. Mierda. Quiero cogérmela con ellas puestas.

La beso por encima de la tela y su cabeza cae hacia atrás. Mis labios se presionan contra su cuerpo, prometiéndole cosas, y arrastro mi lengua sobre la tira verde, aplicando fuerza en su clítoris.

— Mierda… Draco.

Y tal vez hacerla hablar sobre el calamar gigante fue algo incorrecto. Si ella maldice mientras yo me la devoro, valdrá toda la pena.

— Dilo otra vez.

Ella dice mi nombre y, aunque me encanta, espero a que vuelva a decir "mierda".

Sonrío y beso su coño. Ella gime y dice: 

— Oh, mierda .

Ella gimotea un coro de “mierda” cuando aparto sus bragas y la chupo. Me acomodo los pantalones. Ella agarra mi cabello y yo giro mi brazo por debajo de sus muslos, empujando para abrirlos. Sabe tan perfecto como siempre.

Ella se mueve contra mí y mi lengua se desliza más en su interior.

— Oh, mierda, Draco.

Me muevo hacia su clítoris, dejando trazos rápidos y firmes, y los gemidos que ella emite resuenan en mis tímpanos. Ella aproxima mi rostro a su cuerpo, sacudiendo sus caderas, y mis propias caderas se frotan en el colchón, buscando algo cálido y húmedo.

Ella suelta mi cabeza y yo inhalo, viendo sus dedos retorcerse en el edredón.

Quiero sentir cómo se corre. Quiero memorizar la forma en que sus músculos me aprietan.

— Avísame cuando estés a punto de llegar.

Alzo la cabeza para mirarla y ella me observa todo el tiempo que puede antes de aventar su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus caderas saltan de nuevo hacia mí y yo empujo sus muslos hacia abajo.

— Creo... creo que casi... Draco.

La miro y ella tiene las manos sobre sus pechos, acariciándose a sí misma. Y ese maldito sujetador verde.

Gimo y eso la sacude. 

— Mierda —gruñe.

Por Merlín, me encanta eso.

Dos de mis dedos se deslizan en su interior, abriéndola, y ella suspira pidiendo más. Yo aprisiono su clítoris y lo succiono.

Sus muslos intentan cerrarse sobre mi cabeza. Sus paredes revolotean alrededor de mis dedos y luego se contraen mientras grita.

La trabajo hacia abajo, bombeando lento con mis dedos y lamiendo suavemente con mi lengua.

Cuando ella vuelve a abrir los ojos, mira hacia abajo y dice: 

— Mierda.

Provocadora.

Beso su vientre y cada uno de sus pechos a través del sostén, pero me freno cuando llego a sus labios.

Pansy odiaba que lo hiciera. Me hacía limpiarme la boca e incluso cepillarme los dientes antes de poder besarla de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo besarte así?

La veo dudar y, cuando acepta, sé que no está convencida, así que sonrío y me limpio la boca antes de besar de nuevo su piel. Mi cuerpo se apoya pesadamente sobre ella, mis caderas la empujan. Ella alcanza mi cinturón y yo no puedo creer que ella sea mía.

Luego nos rueda a ambos y yo me burlo de nuestros codos y rodillas. Ella besa mi boca y yo introduzco mi lengua en la suya, preguntándome si podrá saborearse a sí misma.

Ella besa mi cuello y mi pecho, deteniéndose sobre mis pezones, probando para averiguar si me gusta. Le sonrío y ella frunce el ceño, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar el hechizo correcto.

Sus ojos parpadean de nuevo en los míos, amplios e interrogantes mientras besa mi estómago, y yo intento averiguar qué es lo que está haciendo cuando su lengua se desliza sobre mi abdomen.

Ella no querrá...

El aire me abandona. La miro mientras continúa descendiendo.

Ella... Ella no querría hacerlo.

Parpadea y sus manos se mueven hacia mis botones, sus labios descienden poco a poco desde mi ombligo. Yo salto, agarrando sus muñecas.

— No tienes que hacerlo. —Mi voz se enronqueció por devorarla, y me pregunto si ella cree que deberíamos estar a la par. Eso no es…

— ¿No quieres que lo haga? —Ella está confundida, pidiéndome que aclare por qué yo no querría su boca sobre mí.

Y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué no lo querría. O cómo podría explicarle lo mucho que lo deseo. Tan fervientemente, que no puedo garantizar que saldrá ilesa, que no empujaré en su garganta hasta derramarme en ella, agarrándola del cabello para que no pueda moverse.

Como yo quiero hacerlo no es como ella debería hacerlo por primera vez.

No he dicho nada, así que ella vuelve a besarme el estómago y continúa desabrochándome. Caigo hacia atrás y miro al techo mientras ella desliza mis pantalones hacia abajo, y trato de no pensar en todas las veces que he contemplado este techo pensando en sus labios alrededor de mi verga.

Siento el pulso entre las piernas y aprieto los ojos, preparado para contenerme, preparado para mantener las manos quietas.

Cuando ella aún no me ha tocado, abro los ojos para verla mirando el bulto en mis bóxers, como esperando que éste revele sus verdaderas intenciones.

Me siento otra vez con las manos sobre sus hombros. 

—No tenemos que... Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo esta noche. Todas las noches. Podemos intentarlo después.

Ella asiente, visiblemente aliviada, sonrojándose por su fracaso. Yo la beso profundamente, convenciéndola de que la deseo. Pienso en otra cosa, algo que podrá hacer por ella misma.

Algo para lo que podemos utilizar esta cama.

— ¿Podemos hacer algo más en su lugar? —le pregunto y ella asiente.

Me quito los pantalones y el bóxer por completo, y miro como sus ojos saltan hacia mi verga, como si estuviera meditando sobre cómo funcionan en realidad las mamadas.

Ya te enseñaré algún día, cariño.

Ella se retira las bragas y los tacones, pero una vez que llega a su sostén, yo la detengo. 

— No, no quiero que te quites eso nunca .

Ella sonríe. Y yo me acuesto encima de ella, rodeándome con sus piernas antes de hacernos girar hasta ponerla encima de mí.

— ¿Podemos intentarlo así? —pregunto a través de los salvajes rizos que caen sobre nosotros.

Ella se sienta, luciendo confundida. 

— Yo... no sé cómo...

— Ya nos las arreglaremos.

La ayudo a sentarse sobre mí y guío mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Ella cierra los ojos para concentrarse en recibirme y veo mi verga deslizarse dentro.

Oh, por Merlín.

Ella, usando ese sostén verde, engulléndome. De todas las fantasías que he tenido en esta cama, no creo haber imaginado esto nunca.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, esperando tocar fondo en su interior mientras sus paredes se contraen a mi alrededor.

De todas las fantasías que he tenido en esta cama, tampoco creo haberme imaginado corriéndome en dos segundos.

Ella comienza a moverse y tengo que ver. Se levanta, tratando de encontrar una buena forma de hacer esto, y yo casi la ayudo, pero luego ella se echa el cabello por encima del hombro y definitivamente sí recuerdo esa parte de mis fantasías.

Tomo sus caderas, me recuesto y observo cómo resuelve las cosas. Observo a Hermione Granger resolviendo un problema.

Es fascinante y estimulante.

Tomo su pecho cuando ella le coje el truco y se reclina hacia mí, cambiando el ángulo. Ella está rebotando sobre mí y yo me tomo un momento para respirar.

Ella continúa con esa idea, sacudiendo sus caderas contra las mías, y yo gimo mientras froto sus tetas y la dejo follarme.

Ella cae sobre sus codos, con las caderas moviéndose a un ritmo veloz y el cabello cayendo por todas partes. Y descubro que no necesito ayudarla en lo absoluto.

Me aferro a sus caderas mientras ella busca su propio placer, usándome. Su boca está abierta y jadea bocanadas de aire.

Ella rebota en mí, soltando pequeños gemidos, y yo la dejo cogerme, tal como siempre había imaginado. Tomando el control y sabiendo exactamente qué hacer.

Va más rápido, follándose sobre mi verga. Y mis caderas saltan, encontrándose con las suyas.

— Granger, sí. —gimo—.  Oh, mierda, sí.

Sostengo su cadera y llevo mi otra mano a su clítoris. Ella jadea y sigo frotándola. Sus muslos se abren y desciende aún más, gimiendo. Acaricio su clítoris, sintiendo su aleteo.

Ella toma mi rostro y me besa, sus rizos metiéndose en mi boca mientras juntamos nuestras lenguas. Sus caderas siguen embistiendo en movimientos cortos, buscando su clímax.

Se yergue y puedo verla pasar la mano por su cabello, jadeando con fuerza enfundada en un sostén verde.

Puedo fingir que son los dormitorios de Slytherin y ella se coló para cogerme.

Ella rueda las caderas y se lleva las manos a los senos.

Es una diosa. Ella es tan poderosa estando así. Yo sólo soy una nota al margen de su historia. Me monta, comienza a balancearse sobre mí, sus tetas se agitan, sus muslos tiemblan. Y la tomo de las caderas y hago todo lo posible para seguirle el ritmo. Para tratar de tocarla. Para tratar de cogérmela.

Pero ella apenas me necesita mientras sus caderas me golpean, usándome para correrse, confiando en que yo haré lo mismo.

Su coño se contrae y su mandíbula se abre en un grito silencioso. Ella no puede moverse mientras su cuerpo se arquea en medio del éxtasis.

Nos volteo, sintiendo sus paredes aferrarse a mí, y luego la follo en el colchón, mi cara en su cabello, sus muslos alrededor de mis caderas.

—Mierda, mierda —gimo en su cuello, mis caderas embistiéndola, y es mucho mejor que en el escritorio de mi oficina. Su coño aletea, aún corriéndose, y yo no quiero que deje de hacerlo. Mantendría este ritmo para siempre si eso significa que ella seguirá corriéndose.

Luego sus manos recorren mi cabello, sus dedos me aferran mientras grita, su miel gotea entre nosotros, y yo muerdo su cuello para no gritar. Ella grita. Y estoy gruñendo algo en su piel, mis caderas la embisten, entrando profundamente. La siento apretarse a mi alrededor y me corro con un grito, sus paredes jalándome en oleadas.

Se siente como si durara una eternidad, vertiéndome en ella, inhalando su aliento. Ella gime en mi oído y me rasguña la espalda, y se siente como si volviera a correrse.

— No puedo... oh, Dios mío. No puedo respirar .

Me aparto y la veo jadear mirándome a los ojos. Sus paredes me aprietan y sus párpados se agitan. Ella es hermosa, dichosa y sin aliento.

Ella gimotea para que regrese cuando salgo de su cuerpo. Yo me río, beso su pecho y susurro sobre su piel: 

— Eres la cosa más perfecta del mundo .

Me doy la vuelta, recostándome de espaldas con ella entre mis brazos. Ella descansa un momento y luego se quita el sujetador y lo tira. Presiona su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, pasando su pierna sobre mi muslo y recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

— Voy a volver  —dice—. Por la cama .

— ¿Sólo la cama?

— Y por tu madre, por supuesto. La cama y tu madre.

— Y la biblioteca.

— Y la biblioteca. La cama, tu madre y la biblioteca.

Yo sonrío al techo.

Nunca imaginé esta parte. Nunca fantaseé con que se quedara a pasar la noche.

Subo mis dedos por su brazo, rodeando su hombro y de nuevo hacia abajo, evitando las cicatrices blancas en su antebrazo, deletreando una palabra que ya no uso más. 

— Mi madre se puso muy contenta de tenerte aquí

Ella murmura: 

— Me alegra mucho volver a ser su amiga. La extrañé.

Trago saliva, pensando en cuánto tiempo ha estado sin su madre. Y yo le ordené a la mía mantenerse alejada. Me confieso: 

—Me temo que fue mi culpa. Le dije que se mantuviera alejada de ti. Después de tu visita a Azkaban. Después de que calculó mal el control que ejercía sobre mi padre. —La siento tensarse entre mis brazos—. Lo siento. Le pedí que no volviera a contactarte.

— Oh —dice ella—.  En realidad, me alegra mucho saberlo. Ella es lo más cercano a una madre que tengo ahora. Por lo tanto, me alegra saber que no se ha dado por vencida conmigo.

Otra puñalada en mi pecho. La abrazo más cerca de mí. 

— Lo lamento. —Ella besa mi brazo, aceptando mis disculpas. Pero no puedo pensar en nada más que en Mónica Wilkins sollozando en el baño, sabiendo que había una chica que la necesitaba—.  ¿Alguna vez has viajado a Australia?

— ¿A... ver a mis padres? —Yo asiento—.  No. No, no... creo que prefiero no verlos si ellos no se acuerdan de mí. No si tengo que fingir ser otra persona.

Trago saliva, rezando para que el doctor Flanders logre algún progreso. Deslizo mis dedos por su brazo, adormeciéndola. 

— ¿Has investigado sobre el contra hechizo?

—Un poco —dice ella—. No ha habido ningún éxito al revertir hechizos tan profundos de memoria. Eliminar un evento es fácil. Puedes recuperarlo con el tiempo. Pero eliminar a una persona... Son demasiados eventos.

Exactamente. Exactamente como lo describió el doctor Flanders. Parece como si nunca hubiera querido dar el siguiente paso y hablar con un especialista. Probablemente por tenerle demasiado miedo al fracaso.

Una tranquila felicidad se derrama sobre mí, de pronto me siento muy orgulloso de estar haciendo esto para ella. Los primeros pasos que ella no fue capaz de dar, yo los di por ella.

— Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer eso. —No doy más detalles.

— Lo sé. —Se está quedando dormida, pero necesito terminar. Tengo que sacarlo de mí.

Mi mano acaricia su brazo mientras digo: 

— Y lamento haber estado en esa misión. La de tu casa.

— Está bien —murmura.

Me invade un dulce alivio. No debería haberme disculpado mientras ella se queda dormida, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Separo los labios, a punto de confesarme. A punto de decirle:  _ estaba allí para salvarte. Estaba allí para salvar a tus padres. _

— No los habrías lastimado —musita—.  Lo vi en tu rostro.

Supongo que eso es todo. Me basta con que ella sepa en el fondo que yo jamás los habría lastimado.

Ella se queda dormida. Y yo miro al techo, acariciando su brazo.

La escucho respirar.

Siento su aliento recorriéndome la piel.

_ Lo vi en tu rostro. _

Frunzo el ceño al techo.

_ No los habrías lastimado. Lo vi en tu rostro. _

¿Ella estuvo allí? Mi pecho se aprieta. ¿Estuvo tan cerca del peligro aquel día?

¿Quizás bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Potter?

No. Greyback los habría percibido.

Casi la despierto para volverle a preguntar. Para aclararlo.

Pero ella estaba confundida. Tuvo que preguntarme por qué mi sangre estaba en sus muros. ¿Vio algo en mi rostro ese día?

Mis ojos bailan sobre las cortinas de mi dosel, descendiendo por los altos postes de la cama, tan tenues como un recuerdo.

Mi piel se endurece. Un escalofrío recorre la base de mi espalda, hormigueando en mi cara y crispando los dedos de mis pies. Los músculos de mi garganta se solidifican, como si me ahogara con cemento. 

Es imposible.

_ Lo vi en tu rostro. _

Pienso en la forma en que corrí hacia ella, desesperado. La forma en que abrí la puerta de su dormitorio, buscando en cada centímetro del lugar señales suyas. El peso de la canica en mi bolsillo, lista para trasladarnos.

_ Lo vi en tu rostro. _

Inhalo por una vía respiratoria cerrada. El peso de su cuerpo es demasiado para mí. Me aparto de ella, mirando a cualquier lugar excepto al cuerpo sobre la cama mientras busco mis bóxers.

No sería la primera vez que ella y Potter irrumpieran en el Ministerio.

Hay calor detrás de mis ojos, brotando hacia adelante como espinas. Siento un rubor de vergüenza en mi piel.

Hubo un momento en que dejó de preguntarme por aquel día. Cuando pareció que por fin lo había soltado. Y hubo un punto de inflexión en el que ella me quiso de nuevo.

¿Donde estaba?

Está relacionado de alguna forma con los hombres lobo.

_ Cualquier cosa que necesites. _

Necesito un mapa. O un diagrama de su traición. Algún tipo de gráfico sobre sus acciones durante los últimos seis meses para detectar en qué momento decidió infiltrarse en mi mente y robar cosas que no le pertenecían.

Se clavaría como espina en ciertos eventos, ¿cierto? 

Su encuentro con Lucius a mis espaldas.

Las lecciones de etiqueta.

Ella aún sigue tomando esas lecciones, lo sé. Aún me miente.

Otra espina.

Y de repente, pienso en todo lo demás encerrado tras los gabinetes del Ministerio. Y mi mente se inunda con todo lo que deseé haber olvidado cuando me arrancaron los recuerdos de la cabeza.

¿Qué habría visto ella?

Me siento a los pies de la cama, con los bóxers puestos. Percibo el peso de otra persona tras de mí en la cama. Nunca había compartido así la cama con nadie más. No de esta forma. Por años, nunca había confiado en mí mismo para dormir al lado de alguien por temor a que mis secretos se derramaran mientras dormía.

Y ella se abrió paso en mi interior, deslizándose entre las grietas.

La cama se mueve. Las sábanas se deslizan.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Inhalo profundamente el ácido.

— ¿Potter te ayudó?

Pero, por supuesto que lo hizo. Sólo necesito escucharlo de ella.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Potter te ayudó a llegar a los recuerdos?

Ella hace una pausa demasiado larga. Finge confusión.

— Es igual que en Hogwarts, ¿no es cierto? Tú y Potter, corriendo bajo una capa de invisibilidad, haciendo lo que se les da la gana mientras el resto de nosotros tenemos que acatar las reglas.

— Draco. Lo... lo siento…

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí liberar esos recuerdos ante el Wizengamot, Granger? —siseo —. Sabes lo duro que trabajo para mantener a la gente fuera de mi mente.

Pienso en Severus, de pie sobre mí mientras intento evitar que mi mente explote en fragmentos después de la muerte del director.

¿Ella también vio eso?

A quién estoy engañando. Lo vio todo.

— Quería conocerte .  Quería entenderte. —Su voz tiembla—.  Necesitaba saber por qué tu sangre estaba en las paredes de mi sala de estar.

— Te dije por qué —siseó—.  Me preguntaste y yo te lo dije.

— Nunca dices toda la verdad. Siempre omites algo.

Me pongo de pie. Un fuego retorciéndose en mi interior. 

— ¿Quién te dijo que tenías derecho a conocer toda la verdad? —le escupo. Ella está sentada en mi cama, aferrándose a una sábana.

— No sé cómo disculparme por esto —susurra.

Yo ignoro su intento de disculpa. 

—¿ Cuáles?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuáles viste? ¿O tomaste unas palomitas de maíz y los viste todos?

— No. Sólo dos. El de mi casa. Y la noche en que los carroñeros nos trajeron a la Mansión Malfoy.

Puedo escucharla gritar. Resuena a través de nuestras chimeneas, arrastrándose como humo desde el salón bajo nosotros.

— ¿Por qué? —le siseo y a ella se le humedecen los ojos..

Qué bien.

— Necesitaba saber por qué nos salvaste. Necesitaba entender…

—¡¿Por qué sigues usando esa palabra?! —Mis pies me llevan hacia ella, como si pudiera encontrar respuestas con tan sólo respirar su mismo aire—. No te salvé, Granger. No hice nada. Estabas gritando en el piso de mi sala y yo me quedé allí.

— No es así como lo vi.

Ella lo vio. Ella me vio debilitado por ella. Me vio voltear hacia la chimenea y desmoronarme en un montón de ladrillos mientras ella gritaba.

— Oh, me alegra tanto de que ambos hayamos visto esos recuerdos, así ahora podemos debatirlos .

— Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Draco. Intentaste ayudarnos entonces y, si hubiera existido una Subasta, sé que me habrías ayudado. Eso es todo lo que quería saber.

Hice lo mejor que pude. Corriendo por Hogwarts en su búsqueda. Construyendo castillos en mi mente para esconderla.

Recuerdo este sentimiento. No me ha invadido en mucho tiempo, estando demasiado envuelto en su aroma y su cuerpo, demasiado agradecido por estar en su presencia.

Como el viento que es capaz de soplar en cualquier dirección, yo podía follarla o matarla.

— Cuando me contaste sobre la Subasta por primera vez  —dice— , me dijiste que me venderías para obtener ganancias. Pero tu padre me dijo algo completamente distinto.

Por supuesto que lo hizo. Si Lucius no se hubiera involucrado, nosotros podríamos haber continuado orbitando uno alrededor del otro. En librerías y taburetes de bar. Lo suficientemente superficial para mantenerme satisfecho.

Tal vez padre vio venir todo esto. Tal vez sabía que terminaríamos aquí, con ella desnuda en mi cama, explicando por qué no confía lo suficiente en mí.

Me giro hacia las ventanas del balcón.

—¡Así que tenía que saberlo! Y me di cuenta que él tenía razón. Tú me habrías salvado.

Volteo hacia ella. 

—Ahí está esa palabra otra vez —Salvarla—. ¿Crees que te habría salvado en esa Subasta, Granger? ¿Crees que reuní todos los fondos disponibles, contacté a todos mis familiares y conocidos, para poder liberarte? ¿Que te enviaría corriendo con una varita robada? ¿Viste la habitación que pasamos camino a la mía? ¿La primera puerta? Esa iba a ser tu habitación. —Tengo ganas de arrastrarla allí, tomarla por el cabello y empujarla dentro para que sea capaz de sentir cómo habría sido—. Nunca ibas a salir de aquí. —Le sonrío, burlándome—. No sé por qué me molesté en mentir acerca de reconocerte aquella noche. Si de cualquier forma terminarías siendo una prisionera en la Mansión Malfoy.

— Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que pertenecerte a ti habría sido lo mismo que a cualquier otro mortífago? —razona ella y yo pienso en Rowle y Dolohov—.  Te habría servido la cena y hubiese sido tu entretenimiento en las fiestas. Un crucio cuando desobedeciera …en el mejor de los casos. ¿Pasearme a tu lado como una puta?

_ Podríamos partirla por la mitad. ¡En más de un sentido! _

Aparto la mirada de ella.

— He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, Draco, así que avísame cuándo detenerme…

—Detente.

Ella sigue adelante. 

— Me habrías salvado. Tal vez no habría sido libertad, pero sería lo mejor que habrías podido hacer. Me habrías salvado de esa vida…

_ Lo mejor que habría podido hacer. _ Lejos, muy lejos de ser así.

— ¿Crees que habría sido capaz de alejarme de ti? —me mofo de ella—.  Que habrías vivido tus días aquí y nunca te habría tocado.

— Sí —rápida y honesta—.  No intentes asustarme, Draco. Sé qué tipo de persona eres realmente.

— Ah, sí. Has visto lo peor de mí, ¿verdad, Granger? —Me alejo de la cama. Ella no tiene ni idea de cómo han sido los últimos cinco años dentro de mi cabeza—.  Sólo necesitaba meter un recuerdo en un pensadero y es como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida.

— Lo lamento, Draco. Lo lamento. No pensé que tuviera otra opción. Quería conocerte. Quería entenderte…

Perra hipócrita. 

— Entonces PREGUNTA, Hermione. ¡No me lo arrebates! —estoy gritando.

Su nombre es ajeno a mi lengua. Y siento una sensación de brutal satisfacción porque ambos lo escuchamos por primera vez en voz alta como una expresión distorsionada de cariño.

Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla izquierda y yo volteo hacia las alfombras para abstenerme de quitársela.

¿Qué sigue ahora?

Ella se disculpó. Yo no acepté.

Hemos... hemos terminado, supongo.

— Me gustaría que te fueras —ella no se mueve, así que lo digo más claro—:  Sal de aquí.

Me dirijo a mi baño privado. No puedo verla vistiéndose.

Apoyo la frente en la puerta. Puedo oírla deslizarse fuera de las sábanas y, por un momento, me pregunto si vendrá por mí. Si ella me esperará.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se cierra.

Mi pecho se contrae.

Hemos terminado, supongo.

Pero probablemente ella no sepa cómo salir. Probablemente debería acompañarla, sólo por caballerosidad. Y darle un beso de despedida como promesa de que habrá un mañana…

Salgo del baño y corro hacia el pasillo, abro la puerta de mi habitación cuando un estallido resuena por el pasillo, rompiendo el silencio y bamboleando los retratos.

Me tambaleo hacia el sitio donde ella está de pie junto a Mippy, justo antes de que la pequeña elfina la desaparezca. Me quedo de pie en bóxers, inhalando, averiguando qué se supone que estoy persiguiendo. Y por qué debo disculparme. Para qué estoy corriendo por los pasillos.

¿Vale la pena? Si ella no confía en mí. Si yo nunca le permito que confíe en mí.

No es suficiente. Nada de lo que he hecho lo ha sido. Siempre termino justo a un paso de lograrlo.

Giro hacia mi habitación y mis ojos aterrizan en una puerta. Sin marcas. Inocua. El más leve indicio de un encantamiento indetectable que sólo yo sé buscar.

_ Y me di cuenta que él tenía razón. Tú me habrías salvado. _

Sálvala. Como un ángel. Como Potter.

¿Qué eran una cama y un librero en comparación con la libertad? ¿Pelear a su lado, en lugar de correr por un castillo con la esperanza de vislumbrar sus rizos castaños?

Mis dedos se mueven y la puerta se destraba, abriéndose de par en par.

¿Qué eran dos sillones con reposabrazos y una chimenea en comparación con atacar a Bellatrix con mi varita, maldiciéndola por la espalda mientras su navaja cortaba su inmaculada piel? 

¿Qué era una renovación, pagada con favores y oro, derribando paredes entre las habitaciones y convirtiendo el dormitorio contiguo en una sala de estar con libreros y más libreros, en comparación con “Ese no es Harry Potter, sus ojos son muy distintos”?

¿Qué eran cortinas de cama color crema cayendo sobre una cama de dosel tan grande como la mía, con almohadones de plumas y pesadas sábanas de satín, en comparación con lanzar maldiciones por la espalda a Grayback, Yaxley y Dolohov justo antes de entrar a su casa? 

Una carcajada brota de mí mientras miro alrededor de la habitación. ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¿Cómo habría ayudado esto a hacerla olvidar que era una prisionera? ¿Cómo le habría ayudado a olvidar que sus amigos probablemente estaban muertos?

Como si ella no hubiera leído ya todos los malditos libros de estos estantes…

Como una espada cortando los lomos, cada libro se parte por la mitad, cayendo desde su eje y revoloteando páginas hasta el suelo.

Los sillones con reposabrazos explotan. ¿Para qué coloqué dos? ¿Qué compañía esperaba que la entretuviera? Qué mal chiste.

El armario se incendia, quemando la ropa que preparé para su llegada. Las cortinas alrededor de su cama chisporrotean con electricidad azul antes de prenderse en llamas color añil y convertir su lecho en una pira. 

Estoy de pie, ardiendo en medio de la destrucción.

Como si cualquier cosa que hice hubiera sido suficiente.

Debí haber corrido hacia Dumbledore. Justo antes de sexto año, cuando me encomendaron la misión. Debí haberme comprometido con la Orden.

Y aun así, no habría sido suficiente.

Las llamas destellan en una superficie reflectante en las profundidades de la habitación, enviando reflejos brillantes de espejo y bronce hacia mí. 

Y odio a Severus Snape por haberme hecho esto. Por regalarme la oportunidad de mantenerla oculta, de mantenerla a salvo...

_ Me habrías salvado. _

Niego con la cabeza, mirando fijamente el joyero en su mesita de noche. Había pensado que era un hogar apropiado para él.

Extiendo mi mano para convocar mi varita y esta se estrella a través de mi habitación, por el pasillo y deslizándose entre mis dedos extendidos.

Agito mi mano y silencio la habitación. Donde sólo quedan humo y páginas revoloteando. 

Apunto el joyero con mi varita, convocándolo a mis pies. Es lo único en esta habitación que merece desaparecer.

— _ ¡Diffindo! _

Se balancea una vez.

— _ ¡Bombarda!  _ —gruño.

Gira sobre sí mismo, burlándose de mí, con la parte superior aún cerrada.

— _ ¡Incendio! ¡Deletrius! _

¿Qué hizo Severus? Pareciera que no es la primera vez que alguien intenta destruirlo. 

Lo lanzo contra la pared. Ni una abolladura en sus costados.

Lo congelo, lo caliento.

Mi sangre se estremece. Esta maldita caja ha arruinando mi vida durante cinco años, burlándose de mí. Manteniéndola encerrada como en la bonita habitación color crema de una mansión. No puedo tocarla en su caja. No puedo lastimarla en su caja.

Manteniéndola en su caja para que ella no pudiera hacerme daño a mí.

— _ Avada Kedavra. _

Explota en una lluvia de espejos, latón y terciopelo azul. Algo me corta la mejilla, la sangre se mezcla con las lágrimas derramándose por mi rostro. Humea. Y se calla.

Yo me quedo mirando el agujero en el piso, esperando. Esperando que algo haya cambiado. Que haya mejorado.

Un trozo de terciopelo azul desciende desde el techo, planeando hacia abajo para depositarse sobre mi hombro. Me lo arranco de la piel y lo acaricio mientras camino en un amplio círculo alrededor de la alfombra arruinada, pisando vidrio y latón con los pies descalzos, mi sangre mezclándose con las páginas de los libros y el terciopelo azul.

Recojo los restos, sacando el vidrio de mis pies, apilando el latón y las bisagras, sosteniendo la tela con dedos temblorosos.

Y lo armo de nuevo.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_ Sábado, 2 de mayo de 1998 - más tarde _

El baño de chicas del segundo piso. El baño de chicas del segundo piso.

Derrapo en las esquinas. Hay arañas del tamaño de camas con dosel arrastrándose por los pasillos. Fantasmas a caballo brillando a través de las paredes.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos. Puedo oír voces, la de ella entremezclándose como el ritmo de un tambor.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo han logrado si para entrar allí hay que hablar pársel?

Potter.

—¡Ron sabe hablar pársel! ¡Demuéstraselo!

Me asomo por la esquina y ella está parada allí, mirando a Weasley como si él hubiera encontrado la cura para la viruela de dragón. Llevan huesos en sus brazos.

—Tuve que intentarlo varias veces, pero… —canturrea Weasley—, al final logramos entrar.

—¡Ha estado sensacional! —Ella le sonríe alegremente—. ¡Sensacional!

Observo cómo se reagrupan. Veo sus ojos vagar sobre Weasley, bebiéndoselo como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba.

La recuerdo en el piso de mi sala. Está mucho mejor. Sin daño permantente. Me pregunto si la cicatriz seguirá allí. Si logró curar su piel a tiempo.

Se escapan. Los tres, como si no estuvieran a punto de morir. Y tal vez no lo estén.

Compruebo en ambas direcciones y los sigo.

Una explosión a mi izquierda me derriba. Aterrizo de lado, tratando de recordar cómo respirar, y puedo escuchar algunas batallas nuevas iniciando a mi alrededor. Me quedo ahí, examinando mentalmente mis costillas.

Me pongo de pie y veo a los peleadores alejarse.

Estoy solo otra vez.

Escucho un gorjeo a mi derecha.

—Malfoy.

Me doy la vuelta para encontrar a Rowle tirado de espaldas, con sangre saliendo de sus pulmones, intentando alcanzar con sus anchos dedos la varita a centímetros de distancia. 

—Malfoy. Ayúdame.

—Mi varita...

Observo cómo se estira, tocándose la delicada carne por encima de su cadera.

Él tose y veo que expulsa sangre a borbotones.

—Sólo necesito mi varita.

Hay un sudor frío corriendo por mis brazos. Doy un paso hacia él y alzo mi varita para apuntar a su herida. Es un movimiento simple de torsión y giro.

—Gracias —jadea, y espera a que lance el hechizo.

_ Podríamos partirla por la mitad. ¡En más de un sentido! _

Sonrío cuando mi varita se presiona contra su cuerpo y él aúlla. Me arrodillo sobre su pecho, clavando la madera en su herida, y susurro un hechizo cortante mientras veo cómo sus ojos se abren al tiempo que lo parto por la mitad.

Me paro en toda mi altura, paso por encima de él, pateo su varita por el pasillo y lo observo jadear y gorjear, asegurándome de ser lo último que él verá.

Limpio mi varita con su túnica y continúo persiguiendo el bamboleo de rizos a través del castillo.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*


	23. Capítulo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.
> 
> .
> 
> Nota Traductora: Hola chicas!!!! Es viernes y los viernes ya empiezan a dejar de sentirse incorrectos y comienzan a oler a subasta… Que emoción, después de tanto contarles sobre ella al fin empezar a traducirla!
> 
> Mi compu murió (again) mi bebé le tiró un vaso de jugo encima (again) así que estoy sin compu (agaaaaain) Por suerte tenía este capítulo ya en mi drive. Así que, tomen mi humilde consejo y respalden ^_^
> 
> Ya me las arreglaré para traducir desde mi cel, así que deseenme suerte. Nos vemos la próxima semana para ponerle el punto final a esta hermosa historia.
> 
> Las quiero!

**Todo lo** **Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 23

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

Lunes 30 de marzo de 1998

Una chica está gritando. Se retuerce en el suelo a sólo diez pasos de mí.

Siento el calor del fuego en mis piernas.

La mano de mi madre sobre mi muñeca es fría.

Mi tía saca un cuchillo y cae encima de la persona con ojos y rizos color canela…

La persona suplica. Mi tía se ríe.

Hay un cuerpo en el piso de nuestra sala de estar. Me mira a mí. Y luego grita.

La mano de alguien está en mi brazo. Escucho el eco de un susurro en mi oído. 

¿Qué diría Severus?

Algo grita en un piso de terciopelo azul, sangrando sobre las alfombras en el fondo de un pozo.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

Domingo 27 de febrero de 2000

—Puedes invitarla a desayunar, querido.

Me detengo en la puerta. Madre bebe té.

—Ella no está aquí.

Madre alza la vista y sonríe. 

—¿Ya la sacaste a escondidas?

Me giro hacia las chimeneas y sigo las llamas verdes hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Tom me saluda con la mano. Salgo hacia el Londres Muggle.

Está lloviendo.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

Lunes, 28 de febrero de 2000

Madre me pregunta si ya he comido y le miento.

Llego directamente a mi oficina por flú. Hay una nota del doctor Flanders en mi escritorio. La miro, esperando que suceda algo. La dejo a un lado.

Carrie trae mi agenda. Cancelo mis citas para el almuerzo.

—¿Sólo por esta semana? —pregunta ella, escribiendo con una pluma.

—Para siempre.

Luego le pido que llene mi semana hasta el borde. Le pido que programe cualquier tarea y pequeña reunión que había pospuesto y que se comunique con los clientes.

Mockridge me trae el informe financiero a las 8:30 de la mañana, antes de la reunión de personal ejecutivo.

—Estamos en números rojos.

Asiento hacia los gráficos.

—Quiero ser honesto y comunicarle que estaré buscando empleo hasta que tengamos otra vez los pies bien firmes en el piso. Si volvemos a hacerlo. Creo que Wentworth hará lo mismo después de que esto sea anunciado.

Lo miro. 

—Entiendo. Por favor, mantenme tan informado como puedas.

Él asiente y se va.

Miro los gastos y el espacio vacío donde solían colocarse las inversiones.

Si Mockridge se marcha, podré descontar su salario de los gastos. Eso es ver el lado positivo.

La reunión de personal ejecutivo empieza a las nueve. Llego temprano y hojeo los documentos a un ritmo predeterminado.

Blaise se queja de la falta de personal femenino a su cargo, me ruega que le permita tener un nuevo interno. Mujer, de preferencia.

Miro hacia arriba cuando ella entra. Miro hacia abajo. Ella se sienta a mi lado, en el lugar que le otorgué cuando era mi Emperatriz.

Me pregunto si puedo cambiarla de asiento.

Empiezo la junta y la invito a hablar sobre su progreso. Sus manos tiemblan y sus labios están secos. Ella lleva el cabello hacia atrás sobre su hombro, y no puedo ver las marcas que dejé en su piel… 

La persona a mi lado se sienta. Cruza los brazos.

Blaise intenta visitar mi oficina después de la reunión y lo saco.

Tengo una reunión con mi asesora de Relaciones con el Wizengamot y mi asesora de Relaciones con No-Magos después del almuerzo, para trabajar en la Ley de hombres lobo. Quedamos en reunirnos en una semana a partir de hoy.

Lo único que descubro es que Cornelia Waterstone tiene un vello en la barbilla, en el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula.

Cuando salgo de la sala de conferencias, Blaise me aborda.

—¡Tengo la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas!

—Maravilloso. —Alzo una ceja y camino a su alrededor.

—Tengo un inversionista. —Él camina de espaldas, acompañándome a mi oficina—. Alguien en quien confiamos. Alguien que planea empezar una nueva empresa. —Él se encoge de hombros—. De hecho, me sorprende que no lo hayas buscado antes.

—De acuerdo —le digo, esperando a que me dé más detalles. Hojeo mis notas de la reunión e intento abrir la puerta. Blaise me detiene.

—Maldita sea, Draco. Pensé que estarías más emocionado. —Él sonríe y me toma de los hombros—. ¡He encontrado a nuestro salvador! ¡Volveremos al prado en poco tiempo!

Le pongo los ojos en blanco y le digo: 

—Se dice “al ruedo”, Blaise —y entro en mi oficina.

Marcus Flint me sonríe desde mi silla, con los pies sobre mi escritorio de tres mil galeones.

Mi piel zumba.

—Draco —canturrea él—. Escuché que estás atravesando una situación algo difícil.

Blaise pasa a mi lado, comienza una especie de argumento de venta, cuenta cómo se acercó a Marcus la semana pasada, se ríe ante un comentario sarcástico que hace Marcus.

Y todo el tiempo me quedo en mi puerta, mirándolo con los pies en mi escritorio. Donde solía cogérmela.

Una voz desde la oficina a mi espada, hablando con Waterstone sobre una bruja pelirroja del Wizengamot. Miro por encima de mi hombro para verla salir de la sala de conferencias y dirigirse a su oficina.

Si ella lo ve...

Si él se atreve a mirarla...

Hay una piedra atascada en las suelas del zapato de Marcus. Está vestido de verde.

Está lloviendo.

Tengo frío.

—Entonces —concluye Blaise—, los dejaré resolver los pormenores, discutir... cosas de inversionistas. —Blaise se frota las palmas de las manos, probablemente planeando cuándo podrá volver a contratar a la interna que trae entre ojos. Se sienta en el sofá, bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Marcus me sonríe.

Y desearía haberle roto los dientes cuando lo golpeé.

—Tengo un buen ahorro con mi nueva carrera como pocionista. He estado fabricando últimamente. Tal vez hayas escuchado algo al respecto. —Sus ojos brillan, como si estuviéramos burlándonos de alguien en su cara, como solíamos hacer. Como si los eventos de aquella noche fueran una broma privada—. Estoy buscando un lugar para invertir mi nuevo dinero. Y escuché que estás en números rojos. —Chasquea la lengua.

Aún sigo sin moverme. 

—Bueno —comienzo—, fue muy amable por parte de Blaise el discutir contigo sobre asuntos privados como las finanzas de mi negocio, pero todo está bien en Malfoy Consulting. —Deslizo mis manos en mis bolsillos para evitar que mis dedos se crispen—. No necesitaremos tu ayuda.

Marcus me sonríe. Escucho a Blaise enderezarse en el sofá.

—Draco, ¿qué estás...?

—Está bien, Blaise —canturrea Marcus—. Draco está un poco resentido conmigo. Traté de ayudarlo hace unos meses con una aflicción que tenía. Le preparé un pequeño remedio. —Él se ríe—. Pero supongo que los efectos secundarios no fueron de su agrado. 

Marcus se pone de pie, se abrocha la túnica y camina alrededor de mi escritorio. Coge un trozo de pergamino y me lo extiende. 

—Échale un vistazo a mi propuesta antes de que tu nueva moralidad Gryffindor te ciegue por completo.

Convoco el pergamino hacia mí en lugar de acercarme a él. Por su seguridad, en realidad.

La oferta equivale a la cuota de herencia que no recibiré esta semana. Podríamos volver a contratar al personal al que le hemos reducido sus horas y continuar con las operaciones comerciales normales.

—Gracias por venir, Flint —le digo, desapareciendo el pergamino. Él todavía tiene las piernas sobre mi escritorio.

—¡Vamos, Draco! —Él ríe—. Dejemos el pasado atrás. Vamos por un trago. —Él indica hacia Blaise con la cabeza—. Los tres. —Me sonríe y se acerca, enderezando mi túnica como solía hacer con mi corbata de Hogwarts—. Tienes que relajarte. —Su lengua se asoma entre sus amados dientes—. Invita a Granger. Por lo que he leído en los periódicos, ustedes dos son mucho más cercanos ahora.

Debería sentir que estoy ardiendo. Algo similar a la última vez que él me sonrió mientras me hablaba de ella. Algo como cuando hablé con una harpía en una librería, o incluso cuando le gritaba a una chica desnuda en mi cama.

Puedes dejarlo salir, cielo. No todo debe ir dentro de cajas.

Marcus me roza los hombros. 

—Al final tenías que salirte con la tuya, Draco. Eso es todo lo que importa, ¿cierto?

Concéntrese, señor Malfoy. Eres demasiado vulnerable así. Demasiado fácil de manipular.

A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Severus, Queenie Kowalski gana por un breve momento.

—Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente claro la última vez que hablamos, Marcus —mi voz es firme y no parpadeo—. No tienes permitido poner un pie dentro de ninguna propiedad Malfoy. No tienes permitido ponerte en contacto, por ningún medio, conmigo o con la señorita Granger. Y, si nunca en mi vida vuelvo a ver esos ridículos dientes tuyos, no será suficiente tiempo.

Su ojo se crispa cuando aparto sus manos de mí.

—Blaise, por favor escolta a Marcus para que salga por flú —digo, manteniendo mis ojos en la expresión amarga de Marcus.

Escucho a Blaise ponerse en pie, acercándose a mi lado. 

—Draco —me susurra—, no sé de qué me estoy perdiendo, pero estás siendo un poco dramático…

—La nueva “carrera como pocionista” de Marcus gira en torno a una poción que se usa para drogar mujeres en bares. No creo necesitar su sucio dinero. En cuanto a mi “dramatismo”, me gustaría ahorrarle a la señorita Granger cualquier molestia al ver salir de mi oficina al hombre que la drogó. —Miro a Blaise—. Así que, por favor, llévate a Marcus antes de que salfa de aquí en pedazos.

Me acerco a la ventana, le doy la espalda a la habitación y escucho el crepitar del flú cuando Marcus se marcha.

—¿Qué pasó? —Blaise se para junto a la chimenea.

—Está en el pasado ahora.

—No —dice Blaise—. ¿Qué pasó contigo? —Lo miro y él me observa con atención, como si fuera una especie de criatura rara sobre la que sólo ha leído—. ¿Qué te hizo ahora?

Parpadeo hacia él, lentamente, mi visión se aclara mientras abro mis párpados. 

—Ella ha demostrado que tú tenías razón. “Es una estupidez enamorarse de una sangre sucia” —Blaise me frunce el ceño—. “Especialmente de ella” —le respondo como un eco.

Cuando volteo hacia la ventana, lo escucho moverse. Lo escucho tratando de hablarme. Lo escucho a mi lado. Y finalmente se ha ido.

El apelativo sabe a la medicina que solía tomar cuando era un niño. Nunca es dulce al tragar, pero alivia todas las lesiones internas.

La lechuza del doctor Flanders está en mi ventana. La miro durante cinco minutos antes de romper finalmente el sello.

.

Miro por mi ventana. La ventana contra la que la tuve aprisionada hace dos semanas, justo antes de introducir mi lengua en...

Parpadeo.

Afuera hay un hombre muggle con paraguas.

Un auto averiado.

Alguien ha perdido su sombrero.

Tengo una carta en la mano, solicitando mi presencia para un problema que pretendo resolver.

Me dirijo al Ministerio por un traslador.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸..•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

29 de febrero de 2000

Mónica abre la puerta. Parpadeo hacia ella, atrapado en sus ojos.

—Hola, Drake. Pasa. —Me sonríe cálidamente y se hace a un lado—. ¿Té? ¿Bollos? Wendell está haciendo salchichas.

El progreso en ella detiene mis pies antes de contestar: 

—Mmm… sí. Gracias.

Es hora de cenar en el Reino Unido, pero no estoy seguro de haber desayunado hoy. O ayer.

Mónica toma mi abrigo, parloteando sobre el clima, y me detiene antes de que lleguemos a la sala de estar.

Me mira con los ojos de Granger y susurra: 

—Por favor, díme. Está viva, ¿no es así? ¿Hermione?

Su mano aprieta mi brazo y ella no tiene idea de que la sensible piel bajo sus apretados dedos tiene un tatuaje descolorido.

Le frunzo el ceño. 

—Sí, está viva. ¿Por qué?

Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos desaparecen, como si una buena noche de sueño hubiera hecho efecto. Suspira profundamente. 

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. —Ella lleva mis nudillos a sus labios—. El doctor Flanders no nos permite adelantarnos. No nos deja preguntar más allá de los recuerdos que tenemos ahora. Y yo no sabía… —traga saliva—. Recuerdo haber enviado a mi hija de once años a una escuela mágica. Recuerdo haber encontrado los libros que dejó aquí y haber leído sobre la magia oscura y las guerras. Yo sólo… —Ella besa mi mano de nuevo—. Gracias.

Gracias.

Como si yo fuera responsable de ella. Como si yo la hubiera salvado.

Aparto mi mano de ella, asintiendo y me dirijo a la cocina para saludar a Wendell.

Después del desayuno, el doctor Flanders me muestra su bitácora. Habían conservado sus recuerdos por dos días, despertando a la mañana siguiente exactamente igual que como fueron a dormir. 

—Están ansiosos por descubrir más. Por verla como una adolescente —me explica—. Es probable que recaigan en algún momento, pero su progreso actual es maravilloso. Era de esperarse; si su hija es la bruja más brillante de su generación, entonces ellos también deben ser excepcionalmente hábiles.

Hojeo sus apuntes, esperando a que me explique qué estoy haciendo aquí. 

—Entonces, la siguiente fase requerirá de un pensadero. Y un proceso lento para permitirles absorber los recuerdos de alguien más sobre la señorita Granger durante su época en la escuela.

Asiento, pasando los dedos por un pasaje sobre Mónica recordando su verdadero nombre: Jean.

Y luego, como una bofetada, caigo en cuenta de que él quiere mis recuerdos.

Lo miro, sus amplios ojos destellando hacia mí por detrás de sus anteojos. Me carcajeo. Un ladrido directo a su cara.

Lanzo sus notas a la mesa, llevando mis dedos hacia mis ojos para frotar mis párpados. 

—Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma.

Todavía estoy riendo cuando tomo mi abrigo y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

Martes, 29 de febrero de 2000 - otra vez

La puerta de mi oficina se abre y se cierra.

Alzo la vista y ella está parada allí, avanzando un pie tras otro.

Ella viste de rosa.

—Si esto no está relacionado con el trabajo, voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas.

Mis ojos vuelven a la lista de inversionistas que compilé hace meses, antes de creer que sería capaz de financiar este negocio por mi cuenta.

Ella me lanza una carta sellada y, por un momento, pienso que es nuevamente su renuncia. No sé qué alivio es más agudo: pensar que es su renuncia o darme cuenta de que no lo es.

Es una carta dirigida a Hermione Granger, desde California.

—Le escribí a Noelle después de que me pidieras no hacerlo. Ella acaba de contestarme. —me dice. La miro con el ceño fruncido, encontrando los ojos de su madre—. Quería dejarlo claro y darte la oportunidad de decidir si puedo abrirla o no.

Ella es una tramposa. Al igual que su madre. Hay un proceso para las cosas. Si un médico te dice que no debes avanzar en tu recuperación, no debes hacer las cosas a sus espaldas. Lo mismo que desacatar una petición directa. Lo mismo que escribirle a una idiota en California.

Quemo la carta y veo bailar el fuego en sus sorprendidos ojos.

Vuelvo a mi documentación, la siento retroceder un paso.

—Ella malinterpretó la situación —le explico—. Nada en esa carta habría sido verídico, de todos modos.

—¿Qué situación?

—Aquella noche. Con Marcus Flint —siseo—. Después de que te fuiste con O'Connor, yo no manejé las cosas muy bien allí adentro.

Ella asiente, como si entendiera. 

—¿Y no se lo aclaraste? ¿No le contaste lo que pasó realmente?

—Ella no era mi prioridad en ese momento. Algo que después le dejé muy claro. —La forma en que ella gritó bajo la nieve—. Y no sabía cuánto de lo que había pasado querías que fuera del dominio público. Le dijo a su padre que yo era descarado e inestable. Que no era alguien con quien debería invertir.

Es gracioso tener en la lista frente a mí su nombre tachado mientras ella me cuestiona por el asunto. Es gracioso aún tener la sensación de las manos de Marcus aún quemando la piel de mi cuello. 

—Eso podría haberse aclarado fácilmente, Draco. Yo con mucho gusto le hubiera escrito a Noelle o a su padre.

—El daño ya estaba hecho. No quería que te involucraras más de lo que ya estabas.

La siento lista para marcharse. Pero yo quiero que se quede, incluso aunque eso me carcoma.

—¿Algún otro secreto traicionero que hayas estado guardándome, Granger? —Ella se vuelve hacia mí—. Hoy es martes. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si una décima parte de la herencia será transferirá a mis cuentas hoy a las nueve.

Ella alza una ceja. 

—Es muy probable que así sea.

Ella sale volando por la puerta.

Es una tramposa y una mentirosa. Ya tendría que haber aprendido que no puedo confiar en nadie con unos ojos como esos.

Reviso nuevamente las finanzas, tomando en cuenta el pago que aparecerá en mi cuenta esta noche. 

Una tramposa y una mentirosa. Que nos mantiene a flote.

Quizás lo Slytherin en mí se le está pegando.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

Jueves, 2 de marzo de 2000

La herencia fue transferida. Mockridge está desconcertado, pero le digo que no puedo explicarlo.

Hoy es la campaña publicitaria de los snidgets. Rita me retiene en recepción como rehén hasta que respondo sus preguntas sobre mi vida amorosa. Le sonrío como Draco Malfoy le sonríe a Rita Skeeter. Mi voz le canturrea como lo hace la voz de Draco Malfoy.

—Siempre estoy en el mercado, Rita —le digo—. No puedo imaginarme sentando cabeza.

Veo rizos tras mis ojos cuando parpadeo.

Ella sale de su oficina vestida de púrpura, estrechando la mano de Rita y saltando directamente al trabajo. La dejo en ello y me arrastro hasta mi oficina.

Me siento detrás de mi escritorio. Y espero.

Vuelvo a las finanzas. Tenemos solvencia. Y paso por alto la razón por la cual es así.

Miro el reflejo obsidiana de mi escritorio.

Ladrillos de obsidiana. No había pensado en eso antes.

Volcánicos.

Ácidos.

Fríos y fuertes.

—Oh, cielos —una voz desde mi puerta. Luna Lovegood está parada allí, retorciéndose el cabello alrededor de sus dedos. Parpadeo para asegurarme de que la veo bien—. Mmm… —Ella inclina la cabeza—. Eres naranja otra vez.

Naranja. Eso suena bien.

—Como el óxido. No es muy bonito. —Ella se deja caer en el brazo de mi silla de invitados.

—Lovegood —esbozo una sonrisa tensa—. ¿Estás aquí por El Quisquilloso?

Ella asiente distraídamente, mirando alrededor de mi oficina. Se para, recorre las paredes con los dedos, observando detenidamente mis libreros y mis muebles. Se detiene en medio de la habitación, mirando mi techo.

—Es igual a tu interior. —Ella baja la vista para mirarme—. Estéril. Fría.

Mis ojos recorren mi oficina, viéndola por primera vez.

—Hermione está vestida de púrpura hoy —tararea—. Pero ella es de un tono más gris... Pizarra. —Vuelve a mirarme abiertamente—. Ella combina con tus ojos.

—Sí —le digo—. Ninguno de nosotros es la mejor versión de sí mismo hoy, Lovegood.

—¿Puedes verlos todavía? ¿Mis colores? —Ella me sonríe.

Sus dedos tiran de un hilo suelto en su sudadera. Se balancea, como si pudiera escuchar una melodía en su cabeza.

—No. —Miro hacia mi escritorio—. Creo que no les agrado mucho.

Ella canturrea:

—Intenté escribirte. Nunca me respondiste.

Yo trago saliva. 

—No le respondí a nadie. Lo lamento.

—Mmm… Está bien. —Me mira e inclina la cabeza—. No me gusta este color en ti.

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Lo cambiaré por otro.

Carrie nos interrumpe. Todos están listos.

Cuando salgo de mi oficina, Viktor Krum ya está aquí, colocando los labios sobre su piel. Y Rolf Scamander está aquí, sonriéndole.

¿Dónde está la comadreja? Harían un cuadro tan bonito todos juntos. 

Le estrecho la mano a Krum. Y la sonrisa que me devuelve es desafiante.

Es toda tuya, Vik.

Pasamos a la sala de conferencias y espero más instrucciones. Pansy se cierne sobre mi codo, hablándome de Italia. Lo recibo como ruido blanco.

Potter me mira desde el otro lado de la habitación y yo me mantengo ocupado con otras conversaciones a propósito. 

Poso para fotos. Pansy intenta hacer que Granger y yo posemos juntos, y tengo que tocarla, poner mi mano en su costado.

Algo estoy haciendo mal porque nadie está contento.

Lovegood niega con la cabeza hacia nosotros, como si el contraste de nuestros colores le hiciera daño a sus ojos.

Regreso a mi oficina. Mientras siga manteniendo mis manos ocupadas, no podré sentir el calor de mis dedos.

Después de unos minutos, mi puerta se abre sin tocar. Espero que entren Pansy o Blaise.

Ginny Weasley pasa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Ella se dirige a mi escritorio, coloca las manos en sus caderas y me dice: 

—Fue mi idea.

La miro. Y ella continúa.

—Fui yo quien la obligó a hacerlo. Cúlpame a mí. Hermione creía que era una mala idea… no quería entrometerse así… Pero prácticamente la obligué a hacerlo. —Ella toma aliento—. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Genial. Entonces, ¿la perdonas?

—No lo creo.

Ella me frunce el ceño. Y luego se arroja a una silla. 

—Por Merlín, eres una peste —murmura—. Está en el pasado Malfoy. Ustedes dos tienen un futuro que construir. ¿Por qué sufres tanto por esos recuerdos?

—Porque todavía afectan mi presente —le respondo—. Quiero que pienses en los recuerdos más desagradables que tengas, Weasley. Las cosas que guardas bajo llave. Y ahora imagina que Potter entrara a fisgonear sin tu consentimiento. 

Ella me frunce el ceño. 

—Harry estuvo allí. En cada uno de ellos.

Yo la miro con el ceño fruncido y revuelvo papeles. 

—Qué agradable.

—Él estuvo allí porque se preocupaba por mí. Más aún, él estuvo allí para mí. —Ella se reclina hacia el frente—. Él vino por mí. Él me protegió. Él desafió a un Basilisco por mí. —Ella inclina la cabeza—. Y tú has hecho lo mismo por ella —me dice, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta—.Sólo necesitas un nuevo punto de vista, Draco Malfoy.

Ella dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y desaparece.

Un nuevo punto de vista.

Consigo tres minutos de silencio antes de que Blaise entre y cierre la puerta tras él.

—Creo que Daphne y yo podríamos volver a estar juntos.

—Oh, no me jodas, Blaise.

—Bueno, no tengo idea. Iremos a cenar mañana por la noche.

Alzo una ceja.

—¿Qué? —Él me pone mala cara—. Podemos hablar de tu drama durante horas, pero en el segundo que yo tengo noticias, ¿de repente no quieres saber nada?

Yo arrugo la frente. 

—De acuerdo. Sí. Continúa. —Le hago un gesto para que siga.

—Iremos a cenar mañana por la noche.

—Genial.

—Sí.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso creo.

—Excelente.

Nos sentamos. Él suspira. 

—De acuerdo. Bien. ¿Cuál es tu drama?

—No tengo dramas en este momento —digo, revolviendo papeles—. Ahora estoy libre de dramas.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?

Niego con la cabeza en mi escritorio. 

—Miserable, en realidad.

—Bueno —comienza Blaise, cruzando la pierna—, todo lo que puedo decir es que es lo mejor. El sentimiento se desvanecerá y podrán distanciarse el uno del otro…

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —le gruño—. Tú vas a volver con tu chica.

—Exacto —me dice—. Sigue mis palabras, no mi ejemplo. —Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y él se rasca la mandíbula—. Draco, necesitas una oportunidad para evolucionar y crecer sin Granger. Has estado tan atrapado con ella toda tu vida. Es hora de ser tu verdadero tú, sin ella.

Un aireado acento de Nueva York flota hacia mí.

Estás tan absorto en ella. No quedará mucho de ti ...

Trago saliva y observo mis uñas. 

—¿Y qué pasa si mi verdadero yo es alguien que le pertenece a ella?

Él está en silencio por un momento y yo no puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Y entonces…

—Pues ve y tírate de un puente, supongo. 

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre mi escritorio. 

—Blaise…

—O... Tal vez pueda armar una lista de personas que me pagarían por lanzarte un Avada. 

—Blaise…

—Obtener algunos galones de la situación...

—Por Merlín…

—Alguien tiene que sacar el negocio a flote después de haberte enterrado.

Mi chimenea zumba. Las llamas cobran vida. Y el fuego se transforma en una cara que no reconozco.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tengo un mensaje urgente desde la prisión de Azkaban.

Me quedo mirando su boca, las llamas destellan en verde.

—Luego de un previo accidente, el prisionero número LM537, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ha sido trasladado al Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas de San Mungo para recibir tratamiento por una puñalada en su costado izquierdo. Cualquier otra pregunta debe ser dirigida a un profesional médico o a un oficial en sitio. Gracias. Que tenga un lindo día.

El fuego muere.

Alguien me está hablando.

Una silla chirría.

Y, luego, me quedo de pie, tomando el polvo flú que Blaise me ofrece y arrojándolo a las llamas, que veo teñirse nuevamente de verde. 

Verde como la muerte.

Y luego Blaise habla:

—San Mungo —Y me empuja a través del fuego.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

Domingo, 5 de junio de 1994

El whisky me quema.

Lo odio.

Pero, aparentemente, es extremadamente caro.

Así que es delicioso.

—Exquisito —toso.

Padre me sonríe. 

—Deja la botella —le dice al camarero en italiano. Los ojos del hombrecito se abren como platos, hace una reverencia rápida y nos deja—. ¿Estás listo para tus exámenes? —Él me mira por encima de su copa.

—Sí. A pesar de la falta de instrucción de Remus Lupin. Apenas asiste.

Doy otro sorbo, olvidándome de la lección que aprendí en el primer trago, y vuelvo a toser.

—¿Te gusta Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Supongo que sí. —Me limpio los labios con palmaditas de servilleta—. Me gusta aprender los hechizos y las contra maldiciones. Pero aún no he tenido un instructor adecuado.

Padre musita, dando golpecitos con el pulgar sobre la mesa. 

—Hablaré con los concejales sobre eso —dice para sí mismo—. ¿Y Pociones? Severus está muy satisfecho contigo.

—Me gusta Pociones. Me gusta cómo se mezclan las cosas.

—Si tuvieras que hacer tus TIMOS mañana, ¿en qué materias crees que obtendrías una puntuación más alta? —Él toma otro sorbo de su copa.

Esto es una prueba. Un TIMO, a su manera.

Me humedezco los labios y digo: 

—Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Historia de la magia, Runas antiguas, Aritmancia, probablemente Herbología...

—¿Y qué te gustaría hacer con todo eso?

Yo lo miro. 

—¿Hacer?

Él bebe, con sus ojos fijos en mí.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Cuál es tu plan, Draco?

Yo parpadeo y me reacomodo en mi silla. 

—Tal vez me gustaría convertirme en pocionista. Con la ayuda de Severus, es probable que pueda ingresar al programa brasileño. O tal vez podría abrirme camino a través del Wizengamot. Convertirme en poco tiempo en Jefe Supremo.

Le sonrío con su misma sonrisa arrogante. 

Él asiente, mirándome. 

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Yo trago saliva.

Él bebe.

—¿Un Sir?

Él suspira, satisfecho por el sabor de su whisky.

—No te preocupes por lo que yo quiero escuchar. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Me alza una ceja—. ¿Qué te hace feliz, Draco?

Lo único que me viene a la mente es el quidditch. Y Potter cayéndose de un acantilado.

Él continúa: 

—Tienes un talento excepcional. Con tu apellido y tu mente, podrías convertirte fácilmente en Ministro de Magia.

Sus ojos se desvían hacia la puerta cuando entra una pareja. Mi piel hormiguea.

—Pero —me dice—, si deseas ser un jugador de quidditch o un profesor —sus ojos me encuentran de nuevo y yo espero que tire el martillo—, eso también es perfectamente aceptable.

Lo observo mientras él le agradece al camarero por comprobar cómo estamos. Mientras hace girar su copa, hablando en italiano. Mientras me señala, diciéndole algo que atrae la atención del camarero con un "¡Vaya!"

Cuando el mesero se va, miro fijamente mi copa llena de whisky y le digo: 

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No estarías terriblemente decepcionado si fuera jugador de quidditch? —Mis labios se mueven y pregunto—: ¿O si sustituyera a Rubeus Hagrid como profesor de Criaturas Mágicas?

Él me alza una ceja con expresión cansina.

—Aunque esperaría que impartieras una asignatura que realmente requiera intelecto... no. Tú nunca podrías decepcionarme, Draco.

El whisky me quema el pecho, entibiando mis huesos y esparciendo calor por mi piel.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Draco. —Él está mirándome, examinándome. Y veo mis propios ojos devolviéndome la mirada—. Encuentra aquello que te haga feliz. Y yo lo conseguiré por ti.

Algunos camareros traen una rebanada de tiramisú con una vela, cantando Feliz Cumpleaños.

Mi padre sonríe.

Y yo deseo que los dos sigamos así por siempre.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

Jueves, 2 de marzo de 2000 - más tarde

La medimaga me reconoce. No necesito explicar por qué estoy aquí.

Me acompaña por algunos pasillos hasta que encuentro a mi madre al final de uno.

Ella camina toda la longitud del pasillo con pasos lentos, en túnica larga y negra.

Ya con ropa de viuda.

Ella me ve cuando me aproximo y me abraza, susurrándome cosas dulces y acariciando mi cabello.

Miro por encima de su hombro hacia donde un guardia del departamento de Seguridad Mágica escolta una puerta. Él me mira y aparta la mirada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto.

Madre se echa hacia atrás para mirarme. Y probablemente está repitiendo lo que acababa de decirme:

Un Imperius.

Cuchillada en el costado inferior izquierdo.

Daño en los tejidos.

Veneno.

Algo encaja en mi mente y vuelvo los ojos hacia ella. 

—¿Maldición Imperius?

Ella levanta una ceja hacia mí. 

—Sí. Ese es el informe oficial.

Observo con desprecio la puerta detrás de ella. Pongo los ojos en blanco y empiezo a acompañarla en su caminata.

Las baldosas bajo mis zapatos se difuminan en mi camino.

Él posee bóvedas. Escrituras. Propiedades.

A menos que él ya se hubiera encargado de eso. A menos que ya se haya vuelto tan loco que sería capaz de organizar su propio asesinato para de asegurarse de que no me heredará nada.

Nunca aseguré la Mansión. Ni la finca en Francia. Sólo la herencia. Sólo el efectivo.

Es probable que haya vinculado esas propiedades a la familia de su tío abuelo en Normandía.

Miro a mi madre, inmóvil mientras yo me zambullo. ¿Ha hecho esto para lastimarla? ¿Pretende desalojarla de la Mansión si ella sigue adelante con el divorcio?

Si él ha alterado su testamento o ha trabajado con sus abogados para intercambiar las propiedades por la herencia, nos echarán. 

Intento pensar. Intento averiguar cómo funcionará esto a su favor. Su propia muerte, vale todo esto.

¿O se trata de una advertencia? Sobrevivirá a esto y después nos presentará la documentación.

Draco pidió su herencia antes de su boda, así que me encargué de modificar el testamento de la herencia. Espero que lo entiendas, querida.

Una puerta se abre y mis ojos se desorbitan.

No es su puerta.

Es tres puertas más adelante.

Hay una ventana al final del otro pasillo y, por un momento, veo a mi padre de pie junto a mi madre, caminando.

Parpadeo para aclarar mis vista, reconociéndome a mí mismo en el reflejo junto a mi madre.

Me concentro en las baldosas. Harían un buen muro. Estéril. Construido desde el suelo como una montaña inclinada.

Hay tacones resonando en mis baldosas. Subiendo por la pendiente, escalando mi montaña.

Ella está al otro lado del pasillo, caminando hacia nosotros, mirándome.

Qué puto infierno.

No hay paz.

Madre la abraza, responde a sus preguntas.

—¿Un guardia de Azkaban hizo esto? Eso es absurdo.

Me rio, negando con la cabeza ante su ingenuidad.

Mi madre se sienta con ella. Habla con ella. La adora.

Y luego madre me mira. Al fin descubriendo por qué no he estado comiendo, no he estado durmiendo. No he estado viviendo.

Pero ni nuestra ruptura ni la precaria salud de su esposo pueden disuadirla de entrometerse.

Ella nos deja solos. Y el silencio es oscuro, retorciéndose en mi interior como algo que busca la luz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Listo. Lo he roto.

—Quería estar aquí para ti y tu madre.

—Deberías estar preparándote para el juicio de la próxima semana —siseo.

—Ya estoy preparada.

Por supuesto que lo está. 

—Alguien debe quedarse a cargo de la oficina.

—Blaise lo está manejado.

Siempre tiene una respuesta para todo.

—Entiendo si no me quieres aquí. Y me iré si eso te facilita las cosas. —Ella está mirándome—. Pero quería asegurarme de que Narcissa estuviera bien.

Quiero gritarle. Decirle que sólo puede estar aquí la familia.

Me muerdo la lengua, esperando que madre regrese y se encargue de ella.

—¿Fue con un cuchillo? —pregunta ella.

Asiento, mirando de nuevo mis baldosas.

—¿Y fue un guardia de Azkaban bajo la maldición Imperius?

—Eso es lo que dicen.

—¿Lo has visto ya?

—No hasta que esté estable —le digo, pateando el suelo.

Madre regresa y pone una empanada de calabaza por fuerza en mi mano. Me la meto en el bolsillo hasta poder deshacerme de ella.

Siento que pasan horas mientras escucho a ambas charlar.

Ella es lo más cercano que tengo a una madre.

Jean Granger nada frente a mis ojos, esperándome. Esperando que le abra mi mente para que ella pueda encontrar su camino de vuelta...

Hay una puerta frente a mí.

Hay un hombre custodiándola.

Dos mujeres charlan a mi derecha.

Huele a pociones de limpieza.

Me duele el cuello.

Estoy hambriento.

La puerta frente a mí se abre. El Sanador sale.

Me acerco a él. Mi madre se pone de pie.

Él ha reparado los órganos de mi padre. Está preocupado por un cuchillo. Está trabajando con algún rompe-maldiciones.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta mi garganta.

Él me mira. Tiene cabello gris, ojos marrones y su piel es vieja y delgada.

—Esperamos que se recupere totalmente.

Él vuelve a hablar con mi madre sobre documentación y todo lo que escucho es "señora Malfoy".

—Black —lo corrijo. Él ya debería saberlo. Los documentos lo dirán. Lo más apropiado es hacérselo saber. Los documentos legales requieren firmas legales.

Él se lleva a mi madre para firmar los documentos. Y hay una puerta al final del pasillo. Cerrada.

Un guardia está escoltándola. Manteniéndome fuera. Manteniéndolo adentro.

Mi pecho está frío. Mi aliento es helado.

Una recuperación total.

Totalmente recuperado. Sin necesidad de escrituras ni testamentos. Un perfecto plan para reunirnos a todos aquí.

Pienso en una botella de whisky de 500 años y en voces italianas que me cantan. Siempre dijimos que volveríamos allí. 

Quizás para cuando cumplas diecisiete, había dicho.

Pero él no estuvo allí.

Quizás para la Navidad del próximo año.

Pero tampoco había estado.

Odié aquel whisky.

Pero él prometió que volveríamos.

Quizás cuando salga en libertad. Tal vez el día que lo liberen nos apareceré a ambos en...

Mi aliento apuñala mi garganta.

El guardia se desdibuja, como agua en un vaso. Y las baldosas están húmedas y yo no puedo respirar. Hay una voz llamándome…

Mi túnica me aprieta.

Mis zapatos son de color negro.

Tengo diez dedos.

Mis dedos están encima de mis ojos, haciendo que la humedad se quede dentro.

¿Lo haría feliz saber que lloré por él? O simplemente se sentirá decepcionado por mi debilidad.

Tú nunca podrías decepcionarme, Draco.

No.

Miro hacia arriba.

Esto es un juego. Todo esto. Italia y Azkaban y San Mungo.

Sólo piezas de ajedrez en movimiento, repiqueteando sobre un tablero y cayendo.

Una mano envuelve la mía. Y ella es la reina, pero… No sé a qué lado del tablero pertenece, al suyo o al mío. 

Ella nos derribará a todos si no tenemos cuidado.

Me aferro a ella, acerco su piel a la mía y me duele tocarla de nuevo. Me atraviesa el estómago y la atraigo hacia mí, abrazándola.

Un sonido jadeante y húmedo brota de mis costillas, como si algo saliera de mí, mis entrañas en las baldosas.

Repiqueteando en mi garganta y cayendo, como ladrillos desmoronándose por mi lengua y hasta el suelo.

Sus dedos están en mi cabello. Su pecho sobre mi costado. Su voz en mis oídos y su olor sobre mí.

Y todo pudo haber sido así de simple. Durante años, pudimos haber sido sólo nosotros dos. Pero el hombre detrás de la puerta me mantuvo alejado de ella, me impidió tener lo que quería, me impidió ser feliz.

Mintiendo, como siempre ha hecho. Nunca se trató de lo que yo quería. Nunca se trató de mi felicidad.

Pude haberme liberado de él. Un cuchillo pudo haberlo hecho jirones hasta que él se convirtiera en sólo un recuerdo de whisky y periódicos y sus ojos mirándome en el reflejo del espejo.

¿Por qué no se muere de una vez?

Sería mucho más sencillo.

Ella me está arrastrando a alguna parte. Llevándome a un rincón sólo para nosotros dos. Oscuro y privado y se siente como un hogar con ella aquí.

Mis rodillas ceden, pero sé que ella me tiene.

Mis brazos están alrededor de su cuerpo, de las caderas que me pertenecen, mi cara está presionada contra el vientre que he besado.

—Quería que muriera —me confieso ante la oscuridad. Ante ella.

—Lo sé.

Sus manos recorren mi cabello y mi cuello, eximiéndome. Perdonando mis pensamientos.

Lloro en su vientre, aspirándola hacia mi interior. La abrazaré hasta que ella me aparte.

Sus dedos se deslizan por mi cabello, bailando sobre mi cuello y hombros, calmando mis pensamientos y mi respiración. Ella me sostiene, me mantiene cerca y seguro.

Y siento que me he caído en un pozo, pero ella está arriba, esperándome.

La justiciera voz de Ginny Weasley me canta en el oído: 

Él estuvo allí porque se preocupaba por mí.

Ella vino por mí. Vino a protegerme.

Sálvame, por favor, Granger.

La curva de sus caderas y su pequeña cintura son tan familiares bajo mis manos. El ritmo de su respiración contra mi frente. Mis labios se presionan sobre su vientre, mis manos se deslizan por su espalda.

Ella está aquí para mí.

Me pongo de pie, besando a lo largo del centro de su pecho, avanzando lentamente hacia su piel. Ella jadea y yo envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, apropiándomela. Mi boca encuentra su acostumbrado camino hacia su cuello, hacia su oreja.

Todo se desmorona.

Nada se ha sentido así, como tenerla cerca y que ella me quiera.

—Te extraño —le susurro, acercándome a ella, inmovilizándola contra la puerta y apretándome a su cuerpo.

Dice mi nombre en ese tono entrecortado que he llegado a reconocer en mis sueños, y mis manos se deslizan para cubrir cada centímetro de su piel.

Su vientre, sus costillas, subiendo por su cuello para sujetar su rostro. Me introduzco en su boca y ella me acepta, recibiéndome y besándome en la oscuridad.

Tengo que volver a estar dentro de ella.

Todo es tan simple cuando sólo estamos nosotros dos y yo estoy en su interior.

Sus manos se mueven a mis hombros y yo estoy a punto de deslizar mi rodilla entre sus muslos. Ella me empuja hacia atrás.

—Draco. Ahora no.

Me conecto con sus ojos. Ella no me desea. Ella no quiere hacer esto.

Ella baja mi rostro hacia el suyo, besándome dulcemente. Yo le devuelvo el beso y ella se aparta.

—Tienes que regresar allá afuera —dice.

Y todo vuelve a caer sobre mí.

Mi padre.

Ella recorre mis mejillas con sus dedos, mis sienes, alejando todos mis pensamientos oscuros. Ella me saca de la oscuridad de la habitación hacia la luz.

Los ojos del guardia se apartan de nosotros.

Mi piel se siente tensa e hinchada.

—Necesito... Aún no puedo entrar a verlo. —Me tallo los ojos, restregando la emoción—. Iré con mi madre a revisar los documentos, y buscaré un baño.

Tengo mucho por hacer. Necesito verlo. Necesito hablar con él sobre lo que quiere a cambio de la Mansión. Probablemente debería consolar a mi madre. Aún no lo he hecho.

—Aquí te esperaré.

Yo la miro.

Me esperará. Estará aquí para mí.

Su mano está sobre la mía, consolándome. Salvándome.

Ella me sonríe. Y no puedo esperar a volver a su lado.

Me voy, sus dedos revolotean en los míos, y encuentro un espejo y depués a mi madre. Ella charla en voz baja con Skeeter cuando la encuentro.

—¡Draco! —salta Skeeter—. ¡Pobrecillo de tí! ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te enteraste?

—No hay preguntas para él, Rita. —La voz de mi madre es grave y peligrosa, haciendo a Rita Skeeter retroceder—. Tienes un artículo sobre los snidgets dorados para publicar el domingo, así que te sugiero que escribas algo rápido sobre el apuñalamiento de Lucius Malfoy para que puedas concentrarte en ese artículo.

Rita aprieta los labios con dificultad y se aleja.

—¿Me necesitas para algún documento? —pregunto.

—No —contesta, tomándome del codo—. Ya terminé. —Nos lleva de regreso al pasillo—. Cuando él despierte, creo que deberías entrar a verlo. Sé que no lo deseas, pero es necesario.

Yo aprieto los dientes y siento su mano.

—Lo sé. Tengo que averiguar qué es lo que quiere. Por qué ha hecho todo esto. —Siento sus ojos sobre mí—. Debe ser algún tipo de advertencia. Una oportunidad de mostrarnos lo que seríamos sin él. Creo que ha encontrado una forma quitarme la Mansión.

Mantengo mi mirada en el suelo mientras caminamos. Ella está en silencio. Hasta que ya no lo está:

—¿Qué pasó entre Hermione y tú? —me susurra.

—Nosotros... terminamos. Es una historia larga y complicada.

Ella me abraza. 

—No tiene que ser así. Ella está aquí, ¿no?

Yo asiento. Sintiéndome más ligero. Sintiéndome más libre.

Giramos en la esquina e inhalo profundamente, listo para verla sentada en esas sillas, esperándome. Me sentaré con ella y tomaré su mano. Y la invitaré a cenar. Y más tarde, mucho más tarde, hablaremos sobre la confianza y los secretos.

Ella no está.

Mis pies se detienen.

Ella se ha ido. Aunque estuviera aquí papra mí. Ella vino por mí, y ahora...

Sólo hay un guardia al lado de una puerta. Y mi padre tras de ella.

Estoy corriendo, mi madre me llama. El guardia saca su varita, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando me acerco, pero está atrapado en la indecisión cuando yo me arrojo sobre la puerta, sintiendo la madera cediendo bajo mi peso.

Ella está parada al final de la base de una cama. Con cortinas verde menta.

Ella está aquí para mí. A no ser que…

Esté aquí para él.

No, eso no...

…gemirá para ti después de haber gritado para mí…

Ella no…

Hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Él la lastimó.

—Aléjate de él.

Ella salta hacia atrás, presionándose contra la pared mientras yo entro en la habitación y me enfrento a mi padre, apoyado en la cama.

Pálido. Impotente.

—Draco. Qué gusto que hayas venido —me canturrea, sonriendo.

Pero aún sigue siendo peligroso.

—Aléjate de ella —siseo—. No vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra.

Él inclina la cabeza. 

—Draco, ella vino a buscarme.

Siento que algo me hierve desde las entrañas y, antes de que llegue a mi corazón, ella lo detiene.

—No más —grita—. Deje de usarme en su contra. El juego terminó.

Y veo a mi padre fruncir el ceño y apartar la mirada. Como un niño que ha sido enviado a su habitación.

Me giro para observarla y ella lo está mirando. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

Hermione Granger acaba de ponerle a Lucius Malfoy su mejor ceño fruncido de Prefecta y él retrocedió como un estudiante de primer año. 

No podría amarla más.

—Hermione, déjanos solos —le pido.

Ella alterna la vista entre nosotros, como si necesitara quedarse. Para mí.

Para salvarme.

Mis dedos acarician su brazo. 

—Por favor, vete. Te veré en la mañana.

Ella me mira suavemente. Y desearía poder darle un beso de despedida.

Tal vez algún día.

Miro a mi padre, esperando oír el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Él me devuelve la mirada.

—Ella es extraordinaria —me dice, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero tú lo sabías desde el principio.

—Sí —le respondo.

Madre se une a nosotros, caminando alrededor de la cortina.

—Ah —dice padre—. Mi ex esposa.

—Prefiero antigua amante —bromea ella—. Suena mejor.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y me paro en la esquina hasta que ellos terminen.

—Hablando de anillos —tararea él, mirando los dedos desnudos de mi madre—. Sé que el diamante de compromiso Malfoy ha sido enviado con los rompe maldiciones, pero les pedí a nuestros joyeros habituales que me avisaran cuando tu argolla matrimonial apareciera para fijar su precio. 

—Oh, no te molestes, querido. Planeo vendérsela a los muggles.

Yo me froto los ojos.

—Qué magnánimo de tu parte, querida. Siempre pensando en los menos afortunados.

—Sí, mis pensamientos han estado contigo con bastante frecuencia…

—Me alegra oírlo.

—Entonces, padre —los interrumpo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás envenenado después de todo?

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido y respira profundamente. 

—Sí. Gracias por tu preocupación, Draco. Estoy seguro de que atraparán a la persona que maldijo al pobre Thompson.

—No estoy seguro de que “pobre” sea el término correcto para describirlo de ahora en adelante —le digo, y sus labios se arquean ante mi agudeza—. Entonces, en vista de que se te ha concedido una libertad momentánea, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría discutir?

—¿Discutir? —pregunta inocentemente—. ¿Por qué?, si yo simplemente disfruto verlos a ambos.

—Seguro que sí. —Me acerco a su lado—. Qué bendición, entonces, haber sido herido de muerte.

—Tu hijo tiene la impresión de que planeas quitarle la Mansión —dice madre sin rodeos—. Que tienes algún tipo de plan para que tu muerte nos impida vivir felices sin ti.

Los ojos de mi padre se desvían hacia mí. Inclina la cabeza, dando vueltas a la idea. 

—No, no. —Niega con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de descifrarme—. Por supuesto que no, Draco. La Mansión será tuya una vez que te cases con la señorita Granger.

Es como si me hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Tomo una inhalación lenta.

—¿Y cuándo será eso, padre?

Él me frunce el ceño. Hay algo en sus ojos que no puedo entender. Algo que recuerdo de cuando era más joven.

—Supongo que después de que le propongas matrimonio. Si aún no lo has hecho.

Él se ríe. Yo miro fijamente sus ojos grises, recordando la vez que ella huyó de la biblioteca, con lágrimas en los ojos, alejándose de mí. Le susurro: 

—¿Y si ella no me acepta?

Él suspira, levantando una ceja. 

—Por supuesto que lo hará. Me he asegurado de ello.

—¿Te has asegurado? —Mi garganta se siente apretada.

—No estaba completamente seguro. Creía que ella se sentía atraída por ti, sí. —Sus ojos brillan hacia mí—. Pero no fue hasta que madame Michelle me confirmó que había asistido a su primera lección que supe que ella realmente se preocupaba por ti. 

Mi mandíbula se traba. Siento a mi madre moverse a mi lado. Ella se acerca a la ventana y examina las flores en la cornisa.

Yo intento seguir su lógica. Trato de averiguar qué quiere ahora.

—La has evaluado mal. Ella está impulsada por hacer lo correcto. Asistió a esas clases porque la obligaste moralmente conmigo...

—No seas idiota, Draco. No va contigo —me dice. Yo cierro fuertemente mi mandíbula—. Ella sabía exactamente qué significaba esa pequeña lista cuando se la di.

—Ambos tienen razón —dice mi madre. Ella mira por la ventana, con la mano sobre su clavícula—. Ella no es como nosotros. No sabe cómo jugar a estos juegos. Pero está desesperadamente enamorada de ti y no tiene idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Desesperadamente.

Parpadeo para visualizar la parte posterior de su cabeza. Vuelvo los ojos a mi padre y él me está sonriendo. Yo bajo la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros, padre? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que la dejes en paz?

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Draco…

—Nunca has estado más lejos de la verdad.

Él frunce el ceño. 

—He... tomado medidas, sí. Medidas para asegurarme de que ella era adecuada para ti. Para asegurarme de que ella era la elección correcta. Quería estar seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por ti.

Yo gruño: 

—Esa no es tu responsabilidad...

—¡Es mi responsabilidad! —Su voz retumba por toda la habitación. La siento haciendo eco en mi pecho—. Como Señor de la Mansión Malfoy, es mi responsabilidad —sisea. Está sentado en una cama de hospital, pero se siente como si estuviera en su sillón del salón, en plena audiencia conmigo—. ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¿Qué no te he observado a lo largo de los años? —me gruñe—. Sabía que te fugarías con ella en el instante te fuera posible. Sabía que lo darías todo por esa chica sin pensar un momento en tu deber para con esta familia.

—¿Te refieres a mi deber de casarme con un sangre pura? —Me inclino hacia adelante, sujetándome a los rieles al pie de su cama—. Mi deber de casarme con una chica que sepa organizar fiestas y hacer reverencias y reconocer el Rembrandt que tenemos en nuestro salón de baile.

—Sí. —Sus ojos se endurecen en los míos—. Todas esas cosas son importantes. Tu madre puede dar fe de ello.

La veo removerse por el rabillo del ojo, pero no lo niega. Pienso en Pansy.

Si la quieres en tu mundo, Draco, hay cosas que ella necesita aprender.

—Pero lo más importante —comienza mi padre, con voz tranquila y serena—, sabía que si esa chica te daba una migaja de su afecto, tú la seguirías como un perro por el resto de tu vida. Estarías perdido para siempre. —Aprieta sus labios y siento mi corazón en el cuello—. Entonces, sí. Me entrometí. —Él se rasca la mandíbula y sonríe—. Te lo dije una ve: Encuentra lo que te haga feliz, y yo te lo conseguiré.

Cierro los ojos, un dolor de cabeza inminente arrastrándose por mi cerebro. 

—En el futuro, me gustaría “conseguirlo” por mi cuenta, padre.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aún aquí?

Abro mis ojos. Él está agitando la cabeza en mi dirección. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Mi madre me mira por encima del hombro con una expresión similar.

—Si no me equivoco, en una hora ella estará en el estudio de baile. —Me levanta una ceja—. Le vendría bien un compañero.

Pienso en sus brazos a mi alrededor, abrazándome. En la forma en que silenció a mi padre con una mirada.

En cómo estuvo para mí. Cómo siempre está para mí.

Asiento hacia mi padre, en nuestra mejor representación de una despedida, y me tropiezo con la puerta en mi camino para encontrarla.

Cruzo la puerta, cara a cara con el guardia, antes de darme la vuelta para esperar a mi madre.

Cuando veo que ella no me sigue, miro al otro lado de la cortina y la veo deslizarse para sentarse a su lado en la cama, de espaldas a mí.

Los ojos de mi padre bailan sobre su rostro y su mano se estira para alcanzar la suya. Ella retira su brazo.

—No vuelvas a hacer esto —le susurra ella, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo la escuche. Ella se inclina hacia adelante y empuja el cabello de padre por detrás de su oreja—. O te apuñalaré yo misma.

Él le sonríe, acariciando su mejilla.

—Sé que lo harás —le dice.

Los observo por unos momentos mientras ellos se miran el uno al otro. Ella retira la mano y se acerca a él. Ella le cuenta acerca de un libro que ha leído y él mira su rostro, escuchándola y asintiendo. Él intenta nuevamente tomar su mano y ella se mueve a la silla a su lado, pero continúa contándole sobre su libro.

Él le sonríe en los momentos adecuados y frunce el ceño ante los malos.

Como un perro. Buscando migajas.

Dejo que la puerta se cierre detrás de mí y desaparezco por el pasillo rumbo al estudio de baile.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Autora: La escena con Marcus Flint en realidad fue cortada de LFCDA. Pero me di cuenta de que no necesitaba a Hermione en la escen, y en ese momento ya sabía que escribiría este punto de vista, así que la guardé durante más de un año.
> 
> ADEMÁS… Sé que muchos de ustedes quieren epílogos, bebés y bodas, pero necesito informarles antes del próximo capítulo que esta historia no los incluirá. Sabía la forma exacta en que quería terminar con Todo lo lo, e incluir un epílogo sería tedioso.
> 
> PERO… Escribiré una historia separada, con muchos fragmentos que ya he escrito y publicado en Tumblr que incluirán la boda y sus hijos y Pansy cuidando niños y otras cosas hermosas y estúpidas. Además, se acerca un fic de Lucius y Narcissa. Además, una pequeña historia llamada La Subasta. No sé si has oído hablar de ella ...
> 
> .
> 
> Nota Traductora: La historia de la que habla Lovesbitca8 aquí arriba en la nota de autora es “Todo está bien” y ya he empezado a traducirla. La otra historia, la de Lucius y Narcissa, también la translateé eventualmente este año. “Derecho de Cuna”. Ninguna de las dos historias está terminada al día de hoy, son trabajos en proceso.


	24. Capítulo 24

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

_**Nota Traductora** _ _: No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar…_

_Hemos llegado al final, y aquí estoy contra viento y marea, un poco tarde pero aún en viernes._

_No las entretengo, nos leemos al final. Las quiero._

.

**Todo lo Incorrecto**

Traducción de "All The Wrong Things" de Lovesbitca8

Capítulo 24

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_Jueves, 2 de marzo de 2000 - más tarde_

Ella entra corriendo, huyendo de la lluvia, se quita los zapatos, se quita la bufanda y yo le sonrío. Tarde para la clase de baile. Como una niña de ocho años que quería faltar con desesperación.

Cuando me descubre aquí sentado, jadea, tapándose la boca con las manos, como si yo fuera el asesino en una historia de terror.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —jadea ella—. ¿Está todo...? ¿Tu padre está bien?

Preocupándose por mí. Pasando de cero a asesinato con hacha y a genuina preocupación en 0.07 segundos.

Me levanto y, antes de poder responderle, ella ya ha vuelto a cambiar de emoción.

—Voy a asistir a las clases, Draco —ella me mira—. Sólo me resta una semana y tengo la intención de terminar. La herencia se transferirá y eso será todo.

Hice un trato.

Mi testarudo dolor de cabeza.

Abro la puerta para ella y paso mi mano para guiar su entrada.

—Después de ti.

Ella me mira fijamente durante unos momentos y luego entra.

Una fuerte advertencia viene de la dirección del gramófono.

—Señorita Granger, llega tarde dos minutos.

Por Merlín, al diablo con esa maldita voz.

—Me temo que ha sido culpa mía, señorita Truesdale —le digo, y la marchita vieja murciélago se da vuelta, su rostro se contorsionista en una sonrisa de deleite.

—¡Joven señor Malfoy! Qué agradable sorpresa. —Ella acaricia su cabello gris y desliza su mano en la mía mientras beso sus nudillos—. Nos has hecho mucha falta.

—Me alegra escucharlo —le respondo en tono coqueteo.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? Lamenté mucho escuchar sobre el incidente de tu padre —ella hace un puchero, y luego, con un gesto de mano, el gramófono se sintoniza y Granger es enviada a la barra de ballet.

Respondo de manera respetuosa, con los ojos fijos en _El Profeta_ vespertino que yace en su mesa auxiliar. Una foto de mi familia me mira fijamente.

Ella debe saber quién le paga, ¿verdad? Ella debe saber por qué se le exige que se quede más allá de sus clases habituales para las lecciones privadas con una chica nacida de muggles.

Truesdale hace flotar una silla sobre nosotros para que me siente en la parte delantera de la habitación y ella se desliza sobre su propio taburete.

—Si está aquí para comprobar su progreso, señor Malfoy, lamento informarle que necesitará mucho más tiempo y concentración para llegar a igualar a las chicas de su edad.

Y ahí está.

Sonrío ante su crítica y me pregunto si algunas de las bromas e insultos que usaba cuando era niño fueron aprendidas al ver a Truesdale "enseñando".

Giro mis ojos para ver a Granger en su demi plié final y grand plié, los tobillos rodando hacia afuera, el trasero deslizándose fuera de alineación.

Y tal vez haya algo de cierto en el insulto.

No puedo evitar reír.

Truesdale marca el vals vienés en el piso, guiando a Granger a través de las formaciones y giros. Sus mejillas arden brillantes al tiempo que tropieza. Sus ojos fingen que yo no existo.

—¿Lo ve, señor Malfoy? está totalmente desenfocada y descoordinada.

Maldita vaca. Consíguete una revolcada.

—Mmm... Tal vez ha estado trabajando demasiado tiempo sin una pareja —digo.

Los ojos de Granger finalmente se encuentran con los míos mientras me acerco a ella. Ahí está de nuevo ese miedo al asesino con hacha…

—Mmm, todavía no me sé los pasos…

—Vamos, Granger —le susurro—. Déjame llevarte a dar una vuelta.

La tomo en mis brazos, una mano a lo largo de su espalda, la otra deslizándose contra su palma. Ella está tensa, lista para luchar o huir. Baja la vista hacia nuestros pies, sus ojos revolotean alrededor de los pasos que tiene que seguir.

–Mírame a mí —le digo. Confía en mí.

Sus ojos se posan en los míos y nos deslizamos.

Mis pies nos guían, mi mano empuja y tira de su torso, y sus ojos permanecen en mí. Su respiración se detiene cuando nos giro, y sus ojos se profundizan, como túneles por los que puedo bailar.

No se parece en nada a la Legilimancia. Y, sin embargo, es muy similar. Estar conectando con ella de esta forma. Esta confianza que me da. Y la sensación de que no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros. Sin espacio, ni ladrillos, ni monstruos. Sin malentendidos ni suposiciones. Sin sangre ni guerra.

Y, cuando la música se detiene y Truesdale le ajusta la columna y los codos, ella se queda entre mis brazos, en mis ojos, permitiéndome entrar en su alma y buscando la mía debajo de todas las telarañas y sombras.

La música vuelve a sonar y, cuando ella está haciéndolo mejor que antes, yo la giro bajo mi brazo. Sus pies trastabillan, pero vuelve a mí con facilidad, con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendida, y se ríe.

Y veo un vestido azul girando. Y a una chica riendo al tropezar con su pareja. Riendo y feliz.

Truesdale, por supuesto, tiene que portarse como una cabrona al respecto.

—La pista de baile no es lugar para reír, señorita Granger. —Y luego añadió en voz baja—: Excelente trabajo.

Practicamos algunos otros bailes y estilos, poniendo a prueba tanto mi memoria como la suya. Ella confía en mí. Ella me mira. Sus ojos permanecen en los míos, sin moverse hacia nuestros pies ni a Truesdale.

Y luego el gramófono toca el vals francés. Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si tuviéramos una broma privada. Como si nos conociéramos desde hace años y alguien mencionara una insignificancia que nos hace sonreírnos el uno al otro por encima de nuestras tazas de té.

Me inclino ante ella y ella me sonríe. Y, cuando hace una cortesía, descendiendo constante y hermosamente, ella mantiene sus ojos en mí, y es como si siempre hubiésemos estado destinados a encontrarnos de esta forma, con este baile.

Ella flota entre mis brazos y está claro que este baile es el que más ha practicado. Se anticipa a mis pasos en lugar de dejar que yo la guíe hacia donde debe estar. Ella levanta su propio brazo para girar por abajo. Ella no aprieta mi mano cuando olvida los pasos. En cambio, simplemente descansa contra mi piel.

Nos separamos, y ella me sonríe a través del reflejo de la pared de espejos cuando saludamos a nuestra nueva pareja. Yo levanto la palma de mi mano, mirándola, pensando en cómo ella no me tocaría. Incluso después de encontrar una manera de orbitarla, de descubrir una forma de aparecer frente a ella, más cerca de lo que tenía derecho a estar. Le robé el aliento y esperé obtener más, pero todo lo que ella tuvo el valor de hacer fue acercar su mano a unos centímetros de la mía.

Aunque ella también quería más.

Leoncita valiente, aún esperando que la serpiente ataque.

Ella se ríe, sacándome de mis pensamientos y, mientras ambos giramos alrededor de nuestros compañeros imaginarios, tenemos un momento para mirarnos uno al otro desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Y ella suelta una risita.

Y es tan contagiosa como viruela de dragón. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, amando el sonido.

—Señorita Granger, manténgase enfocada en su nueva pareja.

Ella se carcajea y yo le sonrío.

Truesdale comienza con el simbolismo metafórico de la danza, y veo los ojos de Granger apagados, de la misma forma que solían estar en el salón de clases de Trelawney cuando tenía que morderse la lengua.

—La nueva pareja en el Vals Francés representa el final de nuestras escapadas juveniles. —canturrea Truesdale desde el otro lado de la habitación, con su voz destacándose por encima del gramófono. Granger vuelve a mí al ritmo del un dos tres y yo levanto mi mano, con la palma hacia ella—. Y el volver con su pareja original representa el abandono al resto de los hombres, y que ha elegido a su compañero de por vida.

Algo cambia en sus ojos. Ella me mira, parpadeando al escuchar el simbolismo de Truesdale.

Mi mano está levantada, mirándola, ofreciéndome a ella. Eligiéndola a ella.

Y esperaría por ella toda la vida.

Ella levanta su mano y me mira a los ojos mientras presiona su piel contra la mía.

Giramos, moviéndonos uno alrededor del otro, conectados. Por fin.

Volvemos al inicio. Nuestras manos descienden. Yo hago una reverencia. Ella hace una cortesía. Y podría ponerme de rodillas ahora mismo, basándome exclusivamente en la mirada de sus ojos.

—Adecuado, señorita Granger.

Ella parpadea, separándose de mí. Y el momento se evapora.

Truesdale le ofrece algunas clases con niñas de doce años durante el verano, para complementar el nivel en el que se encuentra actualmente. Yo sonrío hacia los pisos negros mientras Granger se pone naranja de rabia.

Salimos al vestíbulo y digo:

—Para ser totalmente honestos, creo que estás al nivel de las chicas de catorce años. Mínimo.

Ella me mira y es tan estimulante como su sonrisa.

La veo cambiarse los zapatos y atarse la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Quiero llevarla a casa. Quiero bailar con ella de una forma más familiar, donde ella tiene _bastante_ más práctica.

Pero tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Monsieur DuBois y tú siempre se reúnen en la misma cafetería?

Ella me mira, sorprendida.

—Mmm... sí, casi siempre. ¿Por qué?

Ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Y madame Bernard y tú toman el té en aquel restaurante francés?

Ella sospecha ahora.

—¿Por qué?

Le sonrío. Su bufanda revolotea alrededor de sus hombros y yo necesito tocarla de nuevo.

—Como dije. —Mis dedos retuercen su bufanda hacia su abrigo, mis nudillos rozan su cuello—. Has estado trabajando demasiado tiempo sin una pareja.

Ella me mira fijamente y yo sonrío, me marcho y me dirijo al Ministerio.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_Viernes, 3 de marzo de 2000_

Cuando se abre la puerta, Mónica Wilkins / Jean Granger está allí, sonriendo suavemente. Sus ojos se deslizan sobre mi rostro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —dice, con una sonrisa amable.

Y mi estómago se retuerce.

He llegado muy tarde.

Ya ni siquiera me reconoce.

Siento mi garganta seca y ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicarle quién soy.

Wendell aparece detrás de ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Drake! —Él la sostiene por los hombros y le frota los brazos—. ¿Cariño, te acuerdas de Drake? Pasó por la tienda. Vino solo a su luna de miel ¿recuerdas?

Wendell me asiente por encima del hombro y arquea las cejas de manera significativa. Me recuerda, pero quiere que vaya despacio con ella.

Ella extiende su mano.

—Lo siento, no lo recuerdo bien. —Ella sonríe—. Mónica Wilkins. Encantada de conocerte.

Yo trago saliva, estrecho su mano y encuentro un vendaje envuelto alrededor de su palma.

—¿Está aquí el doctor Flanders? —le pregunto a Wendell. Me pregunto si ya habrá descubierto su verdadero nombre.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Wendell me hace pasar al interior, e ignoro la forma en que Mónica se queda de pie por un segundo de más en la puerta antes de cerrarla.

El doctor Flanders está lavando los platos del desayuno. Me sonríe, como si me hubiera estado esperando. Mientras Wendell prepara a Mónica en la sala de estar con un programa de televisión, yo me dirijo al doctor Flanders.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Todo es parte del proceso, señor Malfoy. Es normal tener recaídas.

—¿Fue por mi culpa? —pegunto, viendo a Mónica mirar fijamente el control remoto.

Siento una mano en mi hombro.

—No, no. —El doctor Flanders niega con la cabeza—. La mente es una red extraña. Incluso aunque hubiéramos avanzado con el Pensadero, ella podría haber retrocedido. —Él se ajusta las gafas y dice—: Le pido disculpas, señor Malfoy. Supongo que no debí haber asumido que te agradaría tener a extraños fisgoneando en tu cerebro.

Ah, ¿por qué no? Está de moda.

—¿Qué le pasó a ella a la mano?

El doctor Flanders mira hacia abajo.

—Me temo que eso ha sido culpa mía. Ella estaba haciendo té para nosotros y se quemó. No debí haberla dejado usar la estufa. Y no puedo curarla con magia hasta que la recuerde, así que...

Miro como Mónica se ríe frente al televisor. Wendell le sonríe.

—¿Wendell la recuerda?

—Sí, él lo está haciendo bastante bien. Se llama Henry, en realidad. Ha recordado su verdadero nombre.

Henry y Jean Granger.

—¿Qué necesita de mí? —pregunto.

El doctor Flanders dice:

—Lo que sea que estés dispuesto a dar —y me sonríe amablemente.

Veo a Jean Granger presionar una mano en su sien, frunciéndole el ceño a algo.

—Todo —le digo. Y repito las palabras de su hija—. Cualquier cosa que necesiten.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

Paso el resto del día con los Granger, bebiendo pociones pimentónicas como si fueran dulces. Justo antes de la cena, llevo mi traslador de vuelta a Reino Unido, me dirijo a la cafetería de la esquina y entro a la oficina a las 8:45 de la mañana con el vaso de café de Granger.

Lo dejo en su escritorio y le digo a Carrie que estaré fuera de la oficina todo el día.

Vuelvo al patio trasero de los Granger mientras Jean y Henry sirven las chuletas de cordero.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu llamada telefónica? —pregunta Jean, tomando mi abrigo.

—Excelente, gracias. Todos en Reino Unido les mandan saludos. —Le sonrío al doctor Flanders.

Mientras yo lavo los platos, con magia, por supuesto, el doctor Flanders me mira con desaprobación y mantiene la atención de Jean lejos de la cocina. Henry se vuelve hacia Jean.

—Mónica, querida. Creo que el doctor Flanders y Drake tienen algo emocionante que mostrarnos.

Ella me mira y yo tomo rápidamente el plato que está sobre el fregadero.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué cosa?

El doctor Flanders sonríe.

—Es como una película. Pero está dentro de este cuenco. —Él coloca el Pensadero en la mesa del comedor—. Drake les mostrará cómo funciona.

Miro fijamente la espuma del fregadero. Todavía no me agrada esto. Henry está listo, pero ¿y Jean? Ella mira por la ventana cuando le hacen una pregunta directa. Se ríe del silencio y tiene problemas con sus funciones motoras básicas. Sostuvo el control remoto boca abajo durante varios minutos, presionando "botones" en la parte posterior. Olvidó cómo sostener el tenedor en la cena. Henry tuvo que cortarle las chuletas de cerdo.

Pero el doctor Flanders dice que su cerebro está tratando de luchar contra la nueva información. Cada vez que ella tiene algún tipo de recaída, él me sonríe, explicándome que ella quiere recordar, pero el hechizo de memoria está combatiéndola.

Esto no me gusta. Ella va a terminar encerrada de nuevo en el baño, con su marido al otro lado de la puerta. Ni siquiera recuerda en este momento haber tenido una hija.

—Qué invento tan extraño —dice Jean, mirando el Pensadero. Me estoy secando las manos cuando ella me mira y dice—: ¿Tú creaste esto, Draco?

Yo parpadeo.

 _Draco_ , no Drake.

Ella me sonríe y veo los ojos de su hija.

—No exactamente —mi voz se apaga. Me aclaro la garganta—. Pero es posible que me veas en… mmm… la película.

—¡Oh, qué divertido! —Ella sonríe.

Me muevo hacia el armario donde guardamos los viales. El doctor Flanders dijo que deberíamos empezar despacio. Algo sin mucha acción o conflicto. Sólo ella. Y, de preferencia, sin magia.

Me tiemblan los dedos cuando saco del armario el vial con la etiqueta "enero de 1995". No será como si ellos pudieran leer mis pensamientos, sólo podrán presenciar el momento físico. El doctor Flanders les explica que las cosas podrían parecer reales, pero no podrán afectarlas. La gente dentro de la película no podrá verlos.

Jean se ríe un poco.

—Qué bobo. Por supuesto que no.

Yo me giro hacia el Pensadero antes de poder pensármelo dos veces y vierto los hilos de plata en el cuenco.

Henry, Jean y yo nos inclinamos hacia adelante y la biblioteca de Hogwarts se enfoca.

Me paro en medio del lugar, observándome a mí mismo sentado en una mesa en la esquina, trabajando arduamente en un ensayo.

Jean jadea a mi izquierda.

—¡Oh qué adorable!

Casi como si la hubiera escuchado, la versión más joven de mí alza la vista, mirando a través de nosotros hacia el otro lado del corredor.

Volteo. Henry está mirando la vasta biblioteca con los ojos brillando de asombro. Jean está mirando a mí yo joven con una sonrisa.

Y, detrás de ellos, se sienta una sabelotodo de cabello alborotado, investigando sobre un huevo dorado. Yo les hago un gesto para que volteen a verla.

Henry aprieta los labios, inhalando rápidamente. Jean simplemente inclina la cabeza hacia su hija. Yo observo su expresión, una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione se recuesta en su silla y toma una pluma azul de azúcar. Yo me sonrojo, mirando las baldosas de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, recordándome a mí mismo que ellos no pueden leer mis pensamientos.

Henry se ríe. Yo alzó la vista, observando cómo mira a su hija. Él niega con la cabeza y susurra:

—...pudre sus dientes —dice en voz baja. Se inclina hacia mí y me pregunta—: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Quince —contesto automáticamente.

Los animo a que se acerquen. Jean se mueve rápido, pero Henry da pasos lentos y rodea la mesa.

—Qué dulzura —murmura Jean amablemente cuando Hermione intenta escribir con la pluma equivocada, saltando y chupando el caramelo en su boca mientras garabatea con la verdadera.

Y una morbosa necesidad se retuerce dentro mí. Me volteo para verme a mí mismo observarla. Para presenciar el primer momento en que pensé conscientemente en su boca.

Y casi me noquea el crudo deseo que encuentro en mi cara. La forma en que me humedezco rápidamente los labios, aferrándome a mi propia pluma.

Miro con horror como el yo más joven la observa. Aún sin Oclumancia. Sin nada para protegerme de ella. Tan solo una abierta fijación.

Espero a que el chico aparte los ojos, que luzca avergonzado de sí mismo, pero él se limita a mirarla.

Siempre me había preguntado cómo lo había descubierto Blaise. Y ahora me repugna lo descarado que siempre fuí.

Aparto los ojos mientras el yo más joven se humedece los labios de nuevo. Miro mis pies, sintiéndome frustrado, vil e impotente.

Levanto la vista, listo para llevarnos de vuelta, y encuentro a Jean Granger observando al chico en la esquina mientras él desea a su única hija. Siento un rubor tiñendo mis mejillas y cuello. Volteo hacia Henry, quien aún tiene los ojos puestos en su hija, y me siento agradecido.

Jean me sonríe, señala a Hermione y dice:

—¿Ella es tu prometida?

Mis músculos se congelan. La miro hasta que finalmente recuerdo que esa era mi coartada: un joven del Reino Unido que viaja solo a su luna de miel.

Antes de que yo pueda responder, ella se inclina hacia mí y susurra:

—Parece que te gusta.

Ya lo sé. Y al parecer todo el puto mundo también.

Cierro los ojos y me froto la mandíbula.

Jean se ríe. Y yo abro los ojos para encontrar a Hermione volteando hacia arriba, atraparme mirándola y apartar rápidamente la vista, limpiándose la boca y sonrojándose.

—A ella también le gustas —dice Jean. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y luego dice—: Ella me lo contó.

Henry mira a su esposa. Yo me quedo inmóvil, con el corazón desbocado.

Jean frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada por un momento. Luego vuelve a Hermione.

—Wendell —dice ella, mirando a su hija con ojos cautelosos—. ¿Quién es ella?

Henry da un paso hacia ella, tomándola del brazo.

—Su nombre es Hermione.

Jean entrecierra los ojos y retrocede.

—Ya no quiero estar aquí. ¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?

Salimos del recuerdo.

Jean necesita recostarse.

Y Henry me observa por el resto de la noche.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_Domingo, 5 de marzo de 2000_

Me paso el fin de semana visitando las clases de Granger, coqueteando con monsieur DuBois y guiñandole el ojo a madame Bernard. Me despido de ella después de cada cita y regreso a Australia.

Jean consigue un gran avance el sábado, pero Henry retrocede.

Es increíblemente frustrante verlos dar un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás.

Para el domingo por la noche, ambos van al mismo ritmo. Recuerdan sus verdaderos nombres y saben que tienen una hija llamada Hermione. Henry no sabe más allá de eso, pero Jean recuerda cuando ella tenía seis, aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta.

—Se lastimó la rodilla y lloró durante horas. ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas, Henry?

En esos momentos, Henry se frustra con facilidad, y el doctor Flanders tiene que dosificarlos con poción Calmante antes de cada sesión.

Es hora de que ellos la vean en diferentes etapas de su vida y en distintos estados emocionales.

Saco del armario el vial que he etiquetado cariñosamente como "La Bofetada" y lo vierto en el Pensadero.

La veo marchar hacia mí mientras yo le sonrío burlonamente. Ella me borra la sonrisa de un manazo.

Me burlo de mí mismo mientras Jean jadea, lista para castigar a su hija. Todavía estoy riendo cuando salimos del recuerdo.

Les muestro el baile de Navidad y presto atención en no llamar la atención hacia mi antiguo yo, dejándolos verla bailar y reír con Krum. Jean se inclina hacia mí mientras me veo poner mala cara en la esquina con Pansy del brazo.

—¿Quién es este chico fornido? —me dice, apuntando vagamente hacia Krum—. ¿No la acompañaste tú al baile?

Yo sonrío y trago saliva.

—No, yo era… —Me observo a mí mismo, mirándola con disgusto mientras me preguntaba si la sangre sucia habría vertido algo en nuestro jugo de calabaza en la mesa del desayuno—. Era un idiota. —Me río.

Jean me acaricia el brazo.

—Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_Lunes, 6 de marzo de 2000_

Por la mañana, ellos no me reconocen.

El doctor Flanders los calma y me acompaña a la puerta principal, diciéndome que todo es normal y que me contactará en unos días.

Pero todo lo que yo puedo escuchar, de camino a un rincón tranquilo para tomar mi traslador, es el sonido de la voz temblorosa de Jean preguntando quién era yo y qué quería.

Pero preguntaron dónde estaba su hija.

Regreso a la Mansión y veo mi cama por primera vez en dos días.

Estoy a segundos de tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños cuando Mippy aparece en mi habitación.

—¡Amo Draco! ¡La señora está preocupada! ¡No estando en casa todo el fin de semana!

Pongo los ojos en blanco, suspiro y vuelvo a colocar la poción en mi tocador. Sigo a la pequeña elfina hasta la sala de estar, donde madre está leyendo un libro. Ella no levanta la vista de la página.

—Oh. Estás vivo. Qué maravilla.

—Madre. —Asiento con la cabeza hacia ella.

—Llevo tres días donando las sobras de la cena a los pobres. Ahora somos como una especie de comedor de beneficencia.

—¿Tú, personalmente, repartiste comida? —Le levanto una ceja.

Ella alza una en respuesta.

—Tu padre fue devuelto a Azkaban esta mañana.

—Qué bien.

—¿Encontraste a Hermione el jueves por la noche?

Asiento.

—¿Te reconciliaste con ella?

Asiento.

Ella me frunce el ceño.

—¿Y bien...?

—¿Y bien qué? —Me encojo de hombros—. Nos reconciliamos. Tenemos una semana muy importante por delante. —Miro las alfombras, arrastrando mis zapatos en ellas—. Yo... estoy trabajando en un proyecto para ella. —Miro a mi madre y ella está esperando a que continúe—. He ido a Australia. Estoy trabajando con un médico para contrarrestar el encantamiento de memoria que recibieron sus padres.

Sus pestañas se agitan y respira lentamente.

—¿Y está funcionando? ¿Estás seguro de que el médico sabe lo que está haciendo?

Pienso en Jean aferrando con fuerza su bata alrededor de su cuerpo, mirándome como si fuera un intruso. Trago saliva.

—Sí. —Aparto la mirada—. Son personas encantadoras. No puedo esperar a que los conozcas cuanto antes.

Ella tararea.

—Bueno, si ese es el as que tienes bajo la manga, no necesito darte esto.

Ella saca de su túnica una pequeña caja dorada, la abre y la coloca en la mesa auxiliar.

El anillo de compromiso de los Malfoy brilla ante mis ojos.

—Sin maldiciones —me dice.

Lo miro y agito la cabeza para ahuyentar la imagen de la joya en su dedo.

—Eso no será… no es necesario. No aún. —Apreto los labios—. Recuerda lo que dijo. Ella no quiere hacerlo.

Madre inclina la cabeza hacia mí. Cierra la caja del anillo, se pone de pie y pasa a mi lado.

—Creo que, si se lo preguntas, te sorprendería su respuesta.

Ella coloca la caja en mis manos y me deja solo en la sala de estar.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_Lunes, 6 de marzo de 2000_

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y ella sonríe cuando sus ojos se posan en mí.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —canturrea ella, tomando el vaso de café de mis cálidos dedos y permitiéndome acompañarla a su oficina.

—¿Hay algo que necesites antes de que vayamos al Ministerio?

—No —exhala—. Sólo necesito recoger mis cosas.

—Yo me ocuparé de Skeeter hoy. No le prestes ni un segundo de atención.

Ella asiente hacia mí.

—¿Te veo en veinte minutos?

Ella desaparece en su oficina, su brazo rozando el mío.

Está considerablemente más ansiosa cuando vengo a recogerla. Blaise está allí con ella, y yo lo miro con curiosidad cuando ella no hace contacto visual con ninguno de nosotros mientras camina hacia a los ascensores.

Waterstone, Granger y yo nos dirigimos al punto de Aparición, a la entrada principal del Ministerio y bajamos a las salas de audiencias. Ahora tengo claro que Waterstone no está capacitada para comprender las dinámicas sociales. Ella parlotea una y otra vez sobre los miembros del Wizengamot y sus familias, hacia dónde se han decantado en juicios anteriores, su preferencia respecto al contacto visual directo.

Y todo eso abruma a Granger.

Nos quedan unos diez minutos y parece que ella se está concentrando en mantenerse concentrada.

—Cornelia —interrumpo, y Waterstone se detiene—. ¿Sabes qué sería muy útil en este momento? —Dirijo mi sonrisa Malfoy hacia ella—. Creo que todos estaríamos más tranquilos si supiéramos cuándo iniciará el juicio.

Waterstone me mira como si acabara de tener una idea maravillosa.

—Iré arriba a esperar a que lleguen los miembros del Wizengamot, ¿qué les parece?

Ahí está.

—Gracias. Es una idea espléndida.

Waterstone nos deja solos y sube en ascensor. Yo me paro frente a Granger, apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella se muerde el labio, mirando el muro frente a ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Ansiosa?

Ella se ríe ligeramente.

Supongo que sí.

Veo su mente trabajar. Ella lo hará maravillosamente. Ella siempre lo ha hecho maravillosamente.

La dejo pensar. Miro sus zapatos, recordando con cariño sus horrendos zapatos "para el Ministerio" que usó en mi juicio y todos los días después. Pansy la viste con mejores zapatos, obviamente...

—Quiero estar contigo.

Sus palabras me sacuden. Apenas puedo creer que vinieran de ella.

—Quiero tener citas contigo. En público. No sólo almuerzos clandestinos en tu oficina.

Me trago los latidos de mi corazón, escucho sus palabras, trato de encontrarles sentido.

—Quiero que todo M.C.G, sepa que somos pareja, y que averigüemos qué hacer con el Contrato de Amor y las políticas para citas…

Su voz baila a través de las húmedas piedras, serena y segura. Temo que, si volteo a mirarla, el hechizo se romperá y ella se detendrá.

—Quiero salir a cenar contigo y que _el Profeta_ nos fotografíe juntos. Y quiero tomar tu mano de camino al Punto de Aparición.

Es como si quisiéramos las mismas cosas. Como si ya nada se interpusiera entre nosotros y ¿por qué no sólo _hacemos_ todo eso…?

—Quiero pasar la noche contigo otra vez, quiero hacerlo todas las noches.

Sí. Y atarte a mi cama.

—Quiero tener comidas semanales con tu madre…

Ella lo adoraría.

—...y dejar que Mippy me prepare sopa de calabaza…

Esa maldita sopa. La comeremos todas las noches si eso deseas.

—...y pasar horas en tu biblioteca…

Su voz tiembla. Y realmente ya debería haber sabido que lo que más la emocionaría sería la biblioteca. Debí habérsela mostrado hace años. Debí haberle entregado las llaves.

—Quiero ser tu esposa.

Mi garganta se cierra. Mis ojos están secos. No puedo moverme.

—Y quiero verte por las mañanas, y casarme contigo en el gazebo y… y gobernar el puto mundo a tu lado.

Hay una melodía sonando en alguna parte, retumbando al compás de su voz, es grave y encantadora. Rosa pálido y azul añil y terciopelo azul marino y seda dorada bailan en un carrusel.

Lovegood tenía razón. Hay colores. En todas partes.

—Y no sé en qué punto del camino se cruzaron tanto los cables, no se cómo se torcieron tanto las cosas. Pero eso es todo lo que siempre he querido.

¿Dónde está el maldito anillo? ¿Por qué no lo traigo conmigo en todo momento?

Su voz tiembla mientras ella continúa demoliéndome.

—Cada vez que me preguntas por qué he hecho algo por ti, quiero ser capaz de contestarte que es porque te amo. —Siento mi pulso en mis costillas, mi corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho—. Que todo ha sido por ti. Nunca ha sido para "actuar correctamente". —Ella se ríe de sí misma—. Lo hice porque te amo.

Jamás la imaginé diciéndome esto. Nunca supe cómo podría sonar al salir de sus labios, con esa voz que me torturaba en sueños, cantándome en las mañanas mientras me aferraba a mí mismo, gritando y llorando en mis pesadillas.

Es un sonido exquisito. Cómo la primera vez que escuchas una canción que sabes que querrás repetir una y otra vez.

—Y quiero conocerte. —Ella continúa hablando y yo no sé por qué aún no nos estamos abrazando—. Quiero saber todo sobre ti. Y entiendo que debo preguntarte, pero quiero poder preguntar. Quiero que me contestes cada vez que te pregunte algo. —Está empezando a salirse del tema—. Pero si hay algo que no puedas decirme, no en ese momento, entonces tal vez puedas darme alguna… una señal con la mano o algo así. Tal vez puedas jalarte la oreja…

Salto cuando caigo en cuenta de que es a mí a quien ella está esperando. Soy yo quien debe detener su perorata sin sentido.

Avanzo hacia ella, temiendo mirarla a la cara y descubrir que todo ha sido un sueño.

Pero hay lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y luce como si acabara de pelear por su vida. Me detengo frente a ella y ella inhala profundamente, esperándome.

—Pregúntame —le ruego—. Pregúntame ahora.

Ella me mira profundamente a los ojos y dice:

—¿Por qué no me identificaste aquella noche? En la Mansión Malfoy.

Mi cuerpo fluye hacia el suyo, mis manos la abrazan suavemente colocándose a ambos lados de ella sobre la pared. Ella inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, lista para absorberme en su mirada.

Yo le sonrío.

—Porque era la forma correcta de actuar.

Ella parpadea. Una lenta sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. La lágrima zigzaguea por su mejilla mientras ríe entre sollozos. Voltea hacia el techo y susurra:

—Por Dios, te odio.

Yo sonrío.

—Yo también te amo, Granger.

Se supone que debía ser difícil, ¿No es cierto? No algo tan simple como respirar.

La beso, y ella me abraza para acercarme. Acaricio su columna, jalándola hacia mí. Sus labios depositan besos húmedos en los míos mientras se aparta.

—Lo siento. Probablemente me excedí. Lo del... matrimonio y quedarme todas las noches…

Oh, ni lo sueñes, Granger.

—Oh, no lo sé. Creo que el gazebo está disponible este fin de semana.

Ella se ríe, como si yo estuviera bromeando. Le sonrío.

Se escucha el tintineo del elevador llegando. La beso antes de apartar mis brazos.

Waterstone avanza por el corredor, anunciando que están esperándonos.

Granger se enjuga las lágrimas en sus mejillas, se barre la máscara de pestañas y camina hacia las puertas de roble. Ella voltea a verme una vez más antes de desaparecer, sonrojada y sonriente.

Radiante.

Las puertas se cierran y yo espero.

Espero por ella.

¿Qué son un par de horas más después de todo este tiempo?

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

Salimos a almorzar y ella habla hasta por los codos. Ella intenta pagar. La muy descarada.

El martes la acompaño a tomar el té con madame Michele. La pequeña mujer me sonríe por el rabillo del ojo.

Ahora todos me sonríen. Las chicas de la oficina. Kelsey, quien siempre lo ha sabido. Todos sonríen hacia sus revistas cuando acompaño a Granger a su oficina o cuando la encamino a los ascensores para ir al juicio.

Y yo les devuelvo la sonrisa.

El miércoles, terminamos de cenar en un encantador lugar italiano y ella se vuelve hacia mí con ojos tiernos y me dice:

—¿Te gustaría venir a mi departamento a tomar una copa?

Su departamento. Su cama, con sábanas que huelen a ella.

Yo suspiro.

—Por mucho que lo deseo, no puedo. Tengo un asunto por resolver esta noche en la oficina.

La mentira sale fácilmente.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda con algo?

La miro, apretando la mandíbula para evitar decírselo.

—Aún no. Pero probablemente pronto.

Ella asiente y yo me inclino hacia ella, besándola suavemente en los labios. Sus dedos trazan mi mandíbula y yo me aparto antes de quedarme con ella toda la noche.

Una vez que ella ha desaparecido, yo me aparezco en Heathrow.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_Viernes, 10 de marzo de 2000_

El doctor Flanders y los Granger se hospedan en una suite del hotel cercano a la oficina. Cuando no estoy acompañando a Granger a su oficina o encaminándola por los ascensores hasta el Wizengamot, estoy con los Granger.

Ellos han mantenido sus recuerdos durante cuatro días. Sobrevivieron al estrés de los viajes muggles, que el doctor Flanders me asegura que no son tan estresantes, pero yo aún no estoy convencido. Decidieron cerrar _Dulce Mordida_ y venderlo, regresando oficialmente al Reino Unido.

Dejaré que la familia Granger decida si desean vivir en su antigua casa pero, mientras tanto, envío un equipo a su vecindario muggle para limpiar mi sangre de sus paredes y borrar cualquier firma mágica que ronde la casa.

El Wizengamot vota a favor de la ley de hombres lobo. Por supuesto que lo hacen.

Padre me escribe la noche anterior para comunicarme que sabe de buena fuente que la mayoría del consejo votará a favor. Y que el resto son unos idiotas de mente débil que sólo necesitan una carta de la persona correcta.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y arrojo su carta al fuego.

Cuando Granger y yo volvemos a la oficina el viernes por la tarde, tomo su mano mientras subimos al ascensor.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Por Merlín. Espero que esto funcione.

—¿Una sorpresa buena?

Yo asiento.

—Me sorprendió enterarme que hoy estaba lista. —Se suponía que el doctor Flanders y yo haríamos esto el domingo, pero él dijo que sería hoy—. Así que, quería que la tuvieras ahora, en honor a tu triunfo de hoy en el Wizengamot.

—Yo... gracias. —tartamudea—. Estoy... realmente sin palabras. ¿Es algo que has hecho tú?

—No. —Sólo espera, brujita boba—. Algo que arreglé, en realidad.

Sin embargo, ella no se rinde. Así que le digo que se tome la tarde libre, lo que tampoco le agrada.

Me alejo de ella, exigiéndole que vaya a su oficina y no vuelva.

Respiro profundamente una vez que estoy en la reunión de personal. Empezamos tan pronto como me siento en mi silla. Mockridge comienza con nuestras proyecciones del segundo trimestre, bastante satisfecho consigo mismo por que tenemos las diez cuotas de la herencia para trabajar.

Justo estoy pensando en el Programa de Integración Nacidos de Muggles y en cómo conseguir el dinero que requerirá cuando la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abre de golpe.

Oh, por la mierda.

Ella camina echa una fiera hacia mí, ignorando al resto de las personas en la habitación.

Algo salió mal. ¿Dónde está el doctor Flanders?

Ella me sujeta para estrangularme, y luego sus labios están sobre los míos, abalanzándose sobre mí, flotando sobre mi cuerpo. Mis manos la estabilizan, sosteniendo su cabeza y acariciando su cabello mientras ella me sonríe.

Ella se aparta con una sonrisa y trata de dirigirse a la habitación con toda la dignidad que es capaz de reunir.

—Draco Malfoy y yo estamos saliendo. Nosotros, mmm... Sí. Estamos saliendo. Novio y novia —trastabilla. Mi rostro se enrojece—. Así que tendremos que echarle un vistazo a ese… mmm... asunto del Contrato de Amor. Y tendremos que… abolirlo, creo.

Blaise aplaude. Algunas de las chicas se ríen.

—Porque... porque lo amo —dice, y siento sus ojos sobre mí, invitándome a hablar—. Y él me ama… creo…

—Sí, la amo. —Hay una extraña sensación de alegría tratando de emerger en mi rostro.

—Entonces. ¡Ya está! Voy a, mmm… dejarlos continuar con la junta.

Ella se despide y todos aplauden a su salida. Todos menos Mockridge, quien realmente, por su vida, no puede entender lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Al final de la reunión, corro a mi oficina, todavía sonrojado y sonriente.

Blaise me sigue y salta sobre mi espalda, gritando.

—¡Por Merlín, Blaise!

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Te enganchaste a la _Chica Dorada_ , amigo!

—¡Bajate!

—¡Oh, ella es ardiente! Seguro que tendrás las manos muy ocupadas...

Lo golpeo para bajarlo de mi espalda y él me empuja hacia el sofá, con una rodilla presionando mi pecho. Estoy a punto de torcerle el pezón para quitármelo de encima cuando lo veo gruñirme.

Mis ojos se agrandan.

—Si te atreves —me sisea—, a elegir a Harry Potter como tu padrino de boda en lugar de a mí... —gruñe y yo lo miro, bastante aterrorizado—. Te mataré al puro estilo Zabini. Y luego, me casaré con tu sexy viuda y me la cogeré en cada rincón de la Mansión Malfoy…

—¡Qué carajos, Blaise!

—Sólo quiero ser suficientemente claro...

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Tú serás el padrino!

—Seré el puto padrino.

—SÍ. ¡Serás el padrino!

Él se levanta y sonríe ampliamente.

—Excelente. Ahora que eso está arreglado, tengo un nuevo cliente para discutir contigo.

Él va a sentarse en mi silla, girándola en círculos hasta que yo me recompongo lo suficiente para unirme a él en mi escritorio.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

Les pido a Potter y Ginny Weasley que se reúnan conmigo. El doctor Flanders piensa que más recuerdos serían útiles, especialmente aquellos que muestren a Hermione con sus padres.

Potter termina de preparar la cena en la estufa mientras charlamos. Él está bastante interesado en el doctor Flanders y sus técnicas, pero Ginny Weasley no puede dejar de mirarme con ojos brillantes. Es desconcertante.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la pequeña mesa, y yo intento pasar inadvertidos todos los pequeños toques que gritan Hermione: los libros, las fotografías, los objetos muggles que Ginny Weasley sería incapaz de usar.

—¿Entonces, mañana, si tu horario lo permite? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto. —Potter sonríe—. Esto es… algo extraordinario, Malfoy. Lo que has hecho.

Me levanto.

—Yo no hice nada. Sólo… le pagué a alguien para que lo hiciera, en realidad. —Echo un último vistazo al departamento y comienzo a despedirme.

—¿No te quedarás a cenar? —pregunta Potter.

No, no después del drama que Blaise se montó esta tarde.

—Hermione no debe tardar en volver a casa ¿No crees? —Ginny me sonríe con ojos maníacos.

Yo le frunzo el ceño.

—No quiero entrometerme...

—Oh, Draco, querido, ahora somos prácticamente familia —dice Weasley en una burda imitación de los amigos de mi madre. Sus ojos brillan—. Además, necesito interrogarte respecto a tus intenciones.

Yo trago saliva. Nunca quise tener hermanos por esta misma razón. Es demasiado familiar.

—Granger y yo hemos hablado —le digo, todavía de pie, tratando de escaparme—. Y ahora estamos... en la misma página. Queremos las mismas cosas.

Potter asiente, tratando de entender lo que he dicho, pero Ginny Weasley se levanta rápidamente.

—¿Cuándo le propondrás matrimonio?

Yo parpadeo hacia ella.

—Eso es… creo que es muy pronto para eso…

—Lo treaes contigo, ¿Verdad? —susurra ella.

—No tengo idea de que estás...

Y ella está sobre mí. Empujándome contra la pared, con las manos hurgando en mis bolsillos.

—¡EY! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?

Potter está protestando, pero esta bruja creció con seis hermanos. Sostengo sus manos y ella las aparta de un golpe, hurgando en un sitio diferente de mi túnica.

—¡POTTER! —Lo miro suplicante y él se encoge de hombros, impotente. Estoy a un segundo de empujar a Ginny Weasley lejos de mí anatomía cuando ella canturrea:

—¡Ajá!

Y sostiene una caja dorada, abre la tapa y jadea.

Ella se aparta de mí a trompicones, mirando el anillo. Potter aparece sobre su hombro y sus cejas saltan.

—Caramba, Malfoy —dice Weasley.

—No es... no lo haré esta noche. Sólo estaba...

—Oh, sí, _tienes_ que hacerlo esta noche. —Weasley me mira con ojos brillantes y traviesos.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

—No, yo... quiero hablar primero con Henry. Cuando vuelva a tener dominio de su mente. —Miro hacia abajo—. He pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y lo más correcto sería que yo...

Mi voz se apaga y, cuando alzó la vista, Potter está mirándome de forma… de forma realmente desagradabe. Con algo como orgullo, aceptación o amistad. Y es horrible. Lo miro con desprecio, como solía hacer, y él me sonríe.

Weasley empuja la caja con el anillo en las manos de Potter.

—Harry, rápido, Hornea un pay. Enterraremos el anillo allí y cenaremos todos juntos y…

—¿ _Disculpa_? —jadeo—. No harás tal cosa.

Los cerrojos de la puerta comienzan a abrirse, y arrojamos la caja con el anillo entre nosotros, corriendo como ratones hacia una posición casual en la mesa. Granger abre la puerta y Wesley se arroja a sus brazos, felicitándola, mientras yo vuelvo a guardar la caja en mi bolsillo, colocándole de nuevo un hechizo indetectable.

Le explicamos que ellos tienen una sesión con sus padres y el doctor Flanders mañana, y ella no deja de mirarme.

Weasley se da cuenta e inventa una excusa para marcharse, arrastrando a Potter detrás de ella incluso cuando él protesta por la cena aún sin comer en la estufa.

Y ahora estamos solos en su apartamento. Su... diminuto apartamento.

—¿No te pago suficiente, Granger? Seguramente con el salario de Quidditch de Weasley y tus ingresos miserables, pueden permitirse una mejoría.

—Me gusta este lugar —resopla—. Además, apenas estoy aquí.

Y planeo mantenerlo así. Le sonrío y le digo:

—Nos sacaste a la luz frente a toda la oficina hoy.

—Sí, lo hice. En verdad lo hice, ¿no es así? —Ella todavía está un poco nerviosa por eso, así que me acerco a ella, tocándola, abrazándola—. ¿Discutieron sobre qué hacer con el Contrato de Amor, o tendrás que renunciar?

Oh, qué hilarante. Sonrío contra sus labios. Ella me acerca.

Intento besarla. Besarla de verdad, como siempre he querido, pero ella se aparta y me mira.

—¿Realmente les mostraste a mis padres tus recuerdos?

Me quedo mirando un punto por encima de su hombro, todavía tratando de luchar contra los ladrillos que encajan en su sitio.

—Unos cuantos —digo—. Casi todo el mundo ya se ha metido con mi mente, así que pensé, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Ella sonríe y yo beso su cuello, encontrando su piel tan dulce como la recordaba.

—¿Qué recuerdos les mostraste?

—No querrás saberlo.

Puedo decir que ansía preguntarme más. Pero ella simplemente acaricia mi cabello y me susurra al oído:

—Gracias Draco. Gracias por traerlos de vuelta a mí.

Junto nuestras caderas y sonrío contra su piel cuando digo:

—Por supuesto. Era la forma correcta de actuar.

Ella me da una palmada en el hombro, se sonroja y trata de alejarse de mí. Yo me río cuando la jalo nuevamente hacia mí, acorralándola contra la pared del pasillo. Ella forcejea y maldice hasta que yo introduzco mi lengua en su boca y siento que ella se derrite dentro de mí.

Mis manos se deslizan alrededor de su cintura, descendiendo para aferrar su trasero. Ella exhala un pequeño gemido en mi boca y yo beso su mandíbula hasta que le susurro al oído:

—Muéstrame tu habitación, Granger.

Ella me besa rápidamente y nos empuja por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la izquierda. Observo todo lo que puedo de su dormitorio antes de ser empujado para caer sentado en el colchón, con sus piernas subiendo sobre las mías y sus labios nuevamente sobre mí.

Me río en su boca, pensando en lo fácil que habría sido para ella convencerme de hacerlo lenta y dulcemente hoy, pero esta bruja está muy cachonda.

Mis manos se deslizan hacia arriba por su cintura y hacia abajo, aferrando su trasero. Suena como si gruñera contra mis labios. La aprieto, llenando mis palmas con sus nalgas y frotando círculos sobre su vestido.

Ella suspira entre mis labios, poniéndose de rodillas para acercarse más a mí. Sus pechos empujan mi pecho y sus caderas se abren más para juntarse con las mías. Sus manos sostienen mi cabeza cerca de ella mientras me devora, y mis manos se deslizan por su vestido, hasta sus muslos, rodeando sus rodillas y espalda, arrastrando su vestido con ellas.

Mi verga acomete contra su cuerpo y ella gira las caderas hacia adelante para frotarla.

¿Cuántas veces me he pajeado pensando en esto? En la más básica de las ideas: los muslos de Hermione Granger a cada lado de los míos, sus manos enredadas en mi cabello.

Mis manos se deslizan sobre sus muslos y ella murmura contra mis labios:

—Tócame.

Está húmeda, goteando a través de sus bragas. La acaricio sobre la tela y ella gime, besando mi cuello y deslizando las manos para desabrocharme la túnica. Mi pulgar se arrastra por su cuerpo, se desliza lentamente desde su entrada hasta su clítoris, haciendo vibrar sus caderas. Una vez que me quedo sólo con mi camisa, ella comienza con su propio vestido. Los botones frontales se abren y observo sus codiciosos dedos mientras ella exhala sobre mi cuello.

Ella se encoge de hombros y se quita el vestido, deslizándolo por sus brazos y hasta el piso. Yo dibujo círculos en su clítoris y ella se estremece, sus manos se detienen antes de volver de nuevo a mi cabello. Ella ataca mi boca con dientes y lengua, aferrando mi cabeza cerca de la suya, y sus caderas comienzan a rodar hacia atrás sobre mi mano.

Yo llevo mi mano libre a sus caderas, apretándola mientras ella gime en mi boca.

—Draco, por favor.

Mi mano se retuerce hasta que hago a un lado sus bragas, y deslizo un dedo en su interior. Es como volver a casa después de un largo día. Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso contra sus labios y rozo mi pulgar sobre su clítoris con movimientos rápidos y fuertes que la hacen jadear. Su coño revolotea alrededor de mi dedo y gime cuando agrego el segundo.

—Oh, por Dios…

Sus labios se separan, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y, cuando froto mis dedos dentro y hago un círculo con el pulgar en su clítoris, la veo correrse con un grito, sosteniéndome en su interior, con la cara contraída.

Su rostro comienza a relajarse, sus ojos se abren para mirarme y le digo:

—Eres tan hermosa.

Veo que sus ojos se oscurecen y se muerde el labio con los dientes, mientras vuelve a revolotear alrededor de mis dedos. No fue un orgasmo, pero sí algo placentero para ella. Algo que le di.

Aún está recuperando el aliento cuando sus manos se apoyan en mis hombros para dirigirse a los botones de mi camisa. Yo retiro mis dedos de su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus caderas cerca de mí mientras me besa en el cuello. Ella abre mi camisa, empujándola por mis hombros, dejándola sobre mis codos para que yo termine, y luego sus manos caen a mi cinturón.

Yo sonrío en su cabello.

Ella se mueve en el colchón, dándose más espacio para desabrocharme, y yo cierro los ojos cuando ella succiona mi cuello como yo se lo hago. Mi verga se contrae.

La siento incorporarse para ponerse de pie, me baja los pantalones por las caderas y yo me río de su entusiasmo.

Pero el sonido se queda atascado en mi garganta cuando abro los ojos. Ella está poniéndose de rodillas. Entre mis piernas.

Sus manos me sacan de mis bóxers y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos antes de que yo sea capaz de siquiera preguntar:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se traga sus nervios y dice:

—Creo que sé cómo. He leído... algunas cosas.

Yo niego con la cabeza, tratando de formularlo, tratando de encontrar las palabras para hacerla entender que esto me arruinará.

—Tú no...

—…tienes que hacerlo... —termina por mí—. Lo sé… Pero yo… quiero hacerlo.

Un calor sube por mi pecho, quemándome, mientras miro a Hermione Granger de rodillas frente a mí, a punto de darme una mamada.

Y mis labios tiemblan.

Ella me lee como a uno de sus libros, frunce el ceño y dice:

—¿Por qué tienes miedo?

Mi boca se abre, inservible. No puedo... explicarlo. Cómo funciona mi mente. Cómo las cosas siempre han tenido que permanecer en cajas y cómo esto... esto... tenía que ser guardado en lo más profundo. Recuerdo las horas que pasó Severus sacando esto de mi mente, quitando una o dos de las fantasías más agresivas y puramente sexuales.

Habría sido extraño no encontrar ningún deseo por ella, me había dicho.

—Es mucho —le digo, sintiendo mi estómago temblar.

Ella me sonríe, me acaricia lenta y suavemente y dice:

—¿Quieres que vaya despacio? —Y me guiña un ojo. Bromeando un poco, pero preguntando de verdad.

Entonces, alcanzo su rostro y acaricio su cabello con mis dedos. Ella sonríe. Y yo veo cómo lleva sus labios a la punta de...

No puedo respirar. Ella me mira a mí y su lengua se asoma para lamer la cabeza.

Es cálida. Y húmeda.

Ella parpadea con sus ojos muy abiertos y pregunta:

—Dime qué te gusta...

¿Qué es lo que me gusta?

—Tú —mi voz tiembla, antes de ser capaz de procesar siquiera una respuesta.

Y la lenta sonrisa que extiende un hermoso rubor sobre sus mejillas y cuello es todo lo que puedo ver detrás de mis ojos cerrados cuando ella abre los labios y me introduce en su boca.

Jadeo y mi puño se cierra sobre su cabello. Pienso en plumas de azúcar, cucharas de sopa y voces sabelotodo que responden preguntas antes de que yo sea capaz de alzar mi mano.

Me endurezco, me engroso y me contraigo dentro de su boca. Mis ojos están en blanco y mi puño libera su cabello para no hacerle daño, aferrándose al edredón debajo de mí.

Ella desliza su boca sobre mí. Presionando muy poco, como hizo antes con su mano. Casi como si estuviera jugando. Siento que su lengua se aprieta nerviosamente, tratando de descubrir su propósito.

—Succiona —demanda una oscura voz desde mi garganta. Y, cuando ella lo hace, yo gimo, con mis manos cubriendome el rostro, impotente mientras ella tira de mí.

Respiro rápido, siento mi estómago resollar con tan solo saber que ella está de rodillas, con mi verga en su boca.

Y es como si Hermione Granger solucionara un problema que ha estado tratando de resolver. Me introduce más en su boca y succiona, atrayéndome hacia ella, poniendo una mano en mi muslo y apretando mi base con la otra. Se siente como si la presión nunca fuera a terminar, y gimo entre mis manos, luchando contra el impulso de embestirla.

Finalmente ella toma aire, jadeando, y antes de que yo pueda decirle que lo ha hecho bien y que puede detenerse ahora, ella desciende de nuevo sobre mí, succionando y arrastrándome a su boca.

—Mierda.

Ella me la jala.

—Draco.

Mis dedos se separan sobre mis ojos y la miro, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

Ella oculta una sonrisa detrás de sus labios y dice:

—Dime si lo estoy haciendo bien.

Yo inhalo profundamente mientras ella baja la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos en mí al tiempo que su lengua se asoma, lamiendo la punta. Y luego, ella inclina la cabeza para poder lamer el tronco. Yo gimo cuando su lengua encuentra la parte inferior de mi cabeza, todos mis nervios se sacuden en mi piel.

Ella me mira parpadeando, observando mi rostro. Sus ojos sobre un libro, sus ojos sobre la libreta contable de Cornerstone, sus ojos sobre mi escritorio. Y vuelve a lamerme.

Mis talones se clavan en el suelo a sus costados, mis caderas me suplican embestirla, cogérmela. Estoy sudando.

Ella coloca sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de mi verga, observando mi reacción, y presiona su lengua contra la parte inferior, frotando. Mis manos la alcanzan y ella se detienen. Mis puños caen a la cama.

Ella es una aprendiz demasiado rápida. Observa si las piezas encajan en el rompecabezas y luego continúa presionando. Su lengua recorre una y otra vez la cabeza de mi verga y chupa. Sólo la cabeza. Succión suave que tiene mis muslos apretados, mis bolas apretadas.

Mis caderas saltan. Sus ojos se abren, su lengua se desliza a lo largo de mi eje mientras yo empujo en su boca. Y, antes de que pueda disculparme, ella arremete con una presión cegadora.

Mi mano la alcanza. La aparto de mí, la agarro del cabello y la arrastro hasta que puedo tirarla sobre la cama.

Ella respira en mi frente mientras beso su pecho, le quito el sostén y succiono sus pechos.

Me escucho a mí mismo murmurar contra su piel.

—... quiero que me la chupes todas las mañanas y todas las noches. Voy a cogerme tu boca diez veces al día, Granger.

Ella se ríe, jadeando y gimiendo, sus dedos recorren mi cabello mientras yo hago a un lado sus bragas, presionándome contra su entrada.

Sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda y yo me introduzco en ella con facilidad.

—Bueno —murmuro—. Obtendrías un Sobresaliente en sexo oral, Granger.

Ella se ríe y dice:

—Tú también... ¡Oh!

Soy más rudo de lo que he sido nunca con ella, pero ella está mojada y se envuelve a mi alrededor, exhalando sonidos deliciosos en mi oído.

Mis caderas embisten las suyas, nuestros huesos chocan y mi verga la llena por completo. Me siento en la cima, pensando de nuevo en su boca sobre mi verga, pensando en correrme en su boca...

—Mierda, mierda.

Y, cuando su espalda se arquea, un pequeño gemido cantando desde sus labios:

—Te amo —gimo en su cuello y ella se estremece, sus piernas me aferran, su coño me aprieta hasta palpitar y ella grita, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el colchón.

No me detengo por ella. No puedo.

Y ella tiembla a mi alrededor, jadeando en busca de aire mientras yo la embisto, juntando nuestros cuerpos hasta fundirnos. Mis dedos se retuercen en su cabello, apretando los rizos, enterrando mi cara en él, y creo que ella está corriéndose de nuevo mientras yo me derramó en su interior, sus paredes ondean a mi alrededor, empujándome más profundo y manteniéndome cerca. Jadeo por aire entre sus rizos, nuestros cuerpos resbaladizos y deslizándose juntos.

Su mano acaricia mi cabello y yo me quedo dentro de ella, descansando sobre su pecho hasta que se retuerce para apartarme.

Miro hacia el techo de su dormitorio y ella se acurruca contra mi costado y dice:

—Así que te gustan las mamadas, ¿eh?

Me río en la humedad de su habitación. Estoy a punto de decir algo sobre cumplir mi promesa de cogérmela diez veces al día, cuando contemplo la decoración de su dormitorio.

—Granger —comienzo, sentándome, girándome para mirar la pared detrás de mí—. ¿Estás en medio de una redecoración?

—¿Qué? —exhala ella, y se gira para mirar.

Sus muros... están completamente en blanco. Salvó algunos clavos donde solían colgar cuadros. Esas fotos están en la esquina de su habitación. Sólo hay paredes blancas en todas direcciones.

—Uno pensaría que después de tantos discursos de monsieur DuBois, ya habrías aprendido algo sobre decoración. Como... color.

—Oh —dice, riendo un poco. Nerviosa—. Solía… no importa. Tenía algo, pero lo quité hace un par de meses. —Ella se sienta en medio de su cama usando sólo sus bragas—. No he tenido oportunidad de redecorar.

Yo la obsevo mientras ella mira a una de sus paredes con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué tenías?

Ella me mira y se sonroja.

—No fue nada. Yo sólo… —Ella voltea hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio.

Yo giro su rostro hacia el mío con la punta de un dedo.

—Cuéntame.

Sus ojos parpadean de un lado a otro entre los míos y la veo ponerse más roja. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se pone de pie.

—Yo... tenía un... Muro.

—¿Un muro? —pregunto, mirándola mientras ella se mueve hacia su viejo baúl de Hogwarts en la esquina de la habitación.

—Ajá. Yo sólo… —Ella me mira—. Te dije que quería conocerte. Quería entenderte. —Yo la miro, asintiendo—. Entonces yo… —Sacude la cabeza y mete la mano en el baúl, sacando la foto de nosotros con mi madre en Fortescue—. He guardado algunas cosas. Y estaba tratando de armar una línea de tiempo… —se ríe—. Es realmente estúpido.

Yo me pongo de pie, me pongo los bóxers y me acerco a ella, esperando que no cierre el baúl antes de lograr ver su interior.

Ella se muerde el labio y yo veo recortes de periódicos. Los mismos que están en el último cajón de mi casa, escondidos debajo de sus bragas del baile del concejal y el sostén de seda verde que dejó en mi casa.

Yo sonrío, pero ella cree que me estoy burlando.

—No quiero parecer un fenómeno. Es sólo que... estaba tratando de descifrarte. Tratando de rastrear los eventos. —Yo la miro—. Tu sangre en las paredes de mi casa. La subasta. —Mi ojo se crispa y ella lo acaricia para quitar la tensión—. Sólo quería conocerte.

Sus ojos son tan brillantes. Y son todos míos. Por fin..

La beso. Tomo mi varita, con cuidado de no mover el anillo en mi túnica. Aún no es el momento para hacerlo. Envío la foto de nosotros en Fortescue a un lugar de sus muros en blanco. Ésta se adhiere. Ella observa como el resto de sus fotos y recortes bailan fuera de su baúl y se adhieren a su pared, recreando su línea de tiempo.

Ella me mira con curiosidad. Yo le sonrío.

Ya estoy listo.

—Empecemos por el principio —le digo, tomando su mano.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* ✲*✲ *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_Domingo, 1 de septiembre de 1991_

El Expreso de Hogwarts nos lleva hacia Escocia, y yo no puedo evitar examinar a los pasajeros abarrotados en este vagón del tren.

Blaise Zabini es un tipo extraño, le gusta descubrir cómo funciona la gente. Theo Nott es menos complicado y Crabbe y Goyle aún menos.

Pero Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass realmente deberían encontrar su propio vagón. Siete personas en un solo compartimento es simplemente detestable.

Ellas están hablando de colores de uñas y _Corazón de Bruja_ y realmente sólo Theo se relaciona con ellas. Zabini me pregunta sobre los viñedos de mi familia y yo no tengo idea de ellos, ¿O sí?

La puerta del vagón se abre de golpe y una chica de nuestra edad mira alrededor, buscando en el suelo durante los primeros segundos mientras todos esperamos que hable.

Ella es... amplia. Todo en ella es abundante. Su cabello es extrañamente salvaje, como si alguien la hubiera electrocutado recientemente. Sus dientes, cuando abre la boca, son largos. Y sus ojos, cuando me mira a mí, son grandes y oscuros.

Ella es... inusual. Y claramente no ha sido propiamente educada si así es como llega el primer día de clases, abriendo compartimentos de golpe sin presentarse.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? —Primero vuelve los ojos a Zabini. Él le alza una ceja.

Y siento que Zabini y yo todavía estamos esperando descubrir cuál de nosotros liderará este grupo, así que aprovecho la oportunidad antes de que él pueda abrir la boca.

—Acaba de entrar uno —le digo.

Greengrass se ríe. Goyle retumba a mi lado. Y la chica que ocupa demasiado espacio me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Yo le sonrío con petulancia.

Ella levanta una ceja. No está impresionada. Hay un fuego tras sus ojos, ardiendo para pelear conmigo.

—Qué encantador —dice, mirándome. Se gira hacia los demás y dice—: Un niño llamado Neville ha perdido a su sapo.

Ella les dice en qué compartimento está Neville si alguien encuentra al sapo. Se presenta con Theo cuando él le tiende la mano. Mira a Parkinson con el ceño fruncido cuando ella no se molesta en presentarse.

Pero ella no vuelve a mirarme a mí.

—¿Eres pariente de Granger, el pocionista? —pregunto por alguna razón.

Ella me mira. Sus ojos recorren mi cabello antes de volver a mis ojos.

—No. Mis padres son muggles.

Y algo se apaga dentro de mí. Ahogándose incluso antes de arder.

Todo el compartimento se desplaza, se reajusta, le da la espalda. Y ella lo siente. Observo cómo sus labios se aprietan y sus pies se mueven mientras se despide, sin volver a mirarme.

La puerta se cierra de golpe.

Se supone que la gente llora. Se supone que deben sentirse aplastados por un insulto y alejarse arrastrándose.

Y yo soy bueno con los insultos. Sé cómo funcionan.

Todavía estoy pensando en el fuego de sus ojos cuando el tren se detiene, preguntándome cómo puedo hacerla llorar en lugar de desafiarme. Qué botón necesito presionar.

Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador coloca a Hermione Granger en Gryffindor, su corbata cambia de color, y tiene sentido. Ella lucha como leona.

Y hay algo dorado respecto a ella.

.

*•.¸¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸.•*¨* FIN *¨*•.¸¸.•*¨*•.¸¸¸.•*

.

_**Nota Autora** _ _:_

_:) Mucho amor para ustedes por leer esta historia. Ya sea que la haya seguido durante un año completo, esperando cada capítulo (tardío), o si decidieron esperar y darse un atracón, o simplemente si han tropezado por aquí ... Gracias. Gracias todos los que suplicaron por un POV de Draxo. Gracias a los que suplicaron por un fic la Subasta. Ustedes son mis musas._

_**Nota Traductora** _ _:_

_Ustedes saben cuanto las quiero. Muchas gracias por todo su cariño. Llevo mas de un año traduciendo está historia y ahora estoy sensible. Cerramos un ciclo. Pero empezamos otro._

_Nos leemos muy pronto. No olviden colocar sus alertas de autor, o seguirme en mi página de facebook para estar al pendiente del inicio de La Subasta. Será muy pronto._

_Gracias por tanto._


End file.
